Into Dreams
by DarkWynn
Summary: Next Lesson: Cohabitation – When the Headmaster of your school orders you to temporarily move in with some of your monstrous classmates, the best solution is to: A. Invest in a supernatural lock. B. Consider dropping out. C. Run, quickly.
1. Suspenseful Suspension

_**Preface**_: This story is the sequel to my previous tale, Out of Nightmares. If you haven't read that story yet, I humbly ask that you do so before making your way into this tale; while that story is a great deal darker than this one is intended to be, it does set up the overarching plot that I'll be dealing with. For those of you who have made it through my initial R+V work, good to see you back; _bon appétit_!

_**Rosario + Vampire**_

…**Into Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

_**Suspenseful Suspension**_

"Hey, did you hear? Tsukune Aono got suspended today!"

"The class president? No way!

"Yeah, I heard he's getting kicked out, him and half the Newspaper Club!"

Despite all of the scientific advances of humanity, few things have been found that can travel faster than a rumor. If the rumor is particularly juicy, its speed can transcend the speed of human thought, and even the speed of the sound that carries it. Such was the case with the news of the punishment that had befallen the Newspaper Club, and almost as swiftly potential reasons for their temporary exile began to sprout, debated and discarded as everyone who heard added their own opinions to the mix.

It was for that reason that, when Tsukune Aono returned to the boys' dormitories at Yokai Academy that day, he found a crowd waiting for him. He sighed as they surged towards him; his day had already been stressful enough, without having to face the barrage of questions that he knew was about to be directed at him. Still, he knew there would be no escaping it, and resigned himself to the inevitable.

Not that he knew what he would tell them. Even he wasn't entirely sure what was going on, or why the Headmaster of Yokai Academy had decided to order him and three of his friends to leave their school and live in the human world for several weeks. The day had started out so normally, and he had hoped that it would continue in that trend. How foolish that had been.

His trouble had started nearly two weeks before, when a wave of nightmares struck the school. He and his friends had been quick to investigate, but had found themselves overwhelmed when they found the creature responsible for the dreams: Mori Retsu, an immortal monster that fed on suffering. During their initial battle, Tsukune had been possessed by the villain, though none of his friends had realized it at the time, and had spent the next few days asleep. Mori Retsu had intended to exploit the romantic conflict that three of his friends were embroiled in by using him as a focal point, and had manipulated their dreams to that end. His plans had backfired, however, when Tsukune had helped to free the others from their dreams, and together they had defeated him.

Tsukune blushed as he remembered what had happened after that final battle. Mori Retsu's shade had appeared to them, announcing that his defeat was only temporary. He had gloated that their efforts had changed nothing, since he would still feed off the pain stemming from the romantic turmoil between the three girls and Tsukune. At first, it had seemed like the villain had almost been successful, as both Kurumu and Mizore had declared that they would surrender in their efforts to win Tsukune's love, despite the fact that they obviously had no desire to do so. However, after Tsukune had declared that he would rather leave the school than know he was responsible for such pain, they had come to an… unorthodox solution.

After that, they had enjoyed two days of peace and quiet. And then, this morning…

_The Headmaster grinned at the four standing before him_, _the smile unnerving Tsukune as it always did_. _In the flickering candlelight_, _the man's white robes and cowl seemed almost to glow against the darkness of the room_, _as did the eyes that were all but hidden by the edge of his hood_. _Around his neck_, _the Headmaster wore a cross_, _the magic talisman that controlled the school's magic barrier_.

"_I am sure you are all curious as to why I have called you before me today_." _The four nodded_, _and Tsukune restrained the urge to glance at the black-suited men that had escorted them to the Headmaster's office without making any effort to dispel their concerns_.

"_It is simple_: _I wish you all to leave this school_, _immediately_."

"_What_?" _the group demanded_, _almost simultaneously_. _They immediately began to voice their anger and confusion_, _but when the two guardians took a short step towards them_, _hands resting on the thin swords they wore belted to their sides_, _the group lapsed into sullen silence_.

"_I am pleased that you all want to remain here_, _but to put it plainly_, _you have become a security concern_." _He leaned forward, staring directly at Tsukune_. "_I am sure you recall the last words of Mori Retsu_, _and the threat they contained_."

_Tsukune winced at the prompt_, _but his other friends were not willing to accept that reason_. "_Yes_, _but we found a way around that_!" _Kurumu shouted_.

"_And what is that_?" _The Headmaster leaned back in his chair_, _templing his fingers as he waited patiently_.

"_I_… _ah_… _err_."

"_We've come to peace with each other_, _and that means that he can't use us any longer_!" _Moka offered_, _coming to her friend's rescue_.

"_Of course_. _Except_…" _The Headmaster turned his gaze back to Tsukune_, _who began to sweat under the scrutiny_. "_As you all know_, _this school is a dangerous place_. _Tell me_, _boy_, _how you would feel if tomorrow an accident happened to that girl_?" _He pointed at Mizore_, _who subtly edged behind Tsukune to avoid the accusing fingertip_. "_Or any of them_, _for that matter_." _Something in the Headmaster's smile made Tsukune fear that he already knew everything that had happened between them_, _though surely that was impossible_. _They hadn't even discussed it with their closest friends_, _so how could this man know_?

_When Tsukune didn't answer_, _only lowering his head_, _the Headmaster continued_. "_Every mishap you suffer_, _every bad day or brief argument_, _only serves to fuel his return_. _It will not be too long before he can begin influencing your dreams again_, _and then the entire cycle will begin anew_." _The man spread his hands in a gesture of surrender_. "_So_, _you see_, _we have no choice_."

"_Starting today_, _the four of you will be sent to live in the human world for as long as it takes for us to find the artifact that Mori Retsu is bound to and destroy it_. _It should only take a few weeks_, _and you will be allowed to live on a property the academy holds there_. _Your homework will be sent to you there so that you can continue your studies_, _and security will be provided for you_."

_After a long moment of shocked silence_, _Tsukune began to ask for an explanation_, _but felt a hand grip his wrist_. _He looked back to see Moka smiling softly at him_, _and a quick glance to Kurumu and Mizore revealed they wore similar expressions_. _For just a second_, _Tsukune felt a spike of a new sort of fear_, _but he quickly overcame it_. _Turning back to the Headmaster_, _Tsukune nodded in consent_.

"_We'll do it_."

It had only been after they had left the office that Tsukune began to wonder how the Headmaster knew the content of Mori Retsu's final words, since the four of them had been the only ones present.

"Hey, Aono, is it true?"

"What did you do this time? Beat up a teacher?"

"Who else is gonna be leaving?"

Tsukune stopped, holding his hands before him in an effort to fend off the wave of questions. The crowd quickly formed a semi-circle before him, ending any hope he might have had of making his way around them. The questions came too quickly for him to answer a quarter of them, but the noise allowed him a moment to collect his thoughts. This was going to be very tricky.

"O.K., everybody, just a second," Tsukune all but shouted, and the cacophony grudgingly died down. "Listen, not even I'm entirely certain what's going on, but it's not a suspension! Neither I nor my friends have done anything wrong, certainly nothing to warrant getting kicked out of the school. The Headmaster said that he had a special project that he wanted us to work on in the human world and-"

"I heard ya got caught doing something ya shouldn't have with three of the girls in the Newspaper Club." The voice came from the midst of the crowd, the gruff tone emphasizing the Kansai dialect it bore.

"Whaaat? No way, Aono!"

"Say it ain't so!"

"No, no, really." Tsukune waved his hands desperately before him. "It was nothing like that. We were asked-"

"I heard that it was Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki that are getting suspended with him, so ya know it has to be true!" Again, the Kansai-Ben, but this time it came from a reedy voice at the crowd's left edge.

"Hey, those are the girls that are always hanging off of him!"

"They're the hottest girls in the school!"

Now the crowd began to move forward, many of those in front glaring at Tsukune with killing intent. He swallowed loudly, fighting to think of a way to deflect the crowd's attention long enough for him to escape. This was not going the way he wanted it to.

"I bet he got 'em all knocked up!"

This time, the murmuring crowd instantly fell silent. For a long moment, a large percentage of the student body of Yokai Academy stared at Tsukune Aono, trying to deduce the most painful way to kill him. Tsukune, however, had finally realized where he knew that accent from. "Gin!" he shouted furiously, and the upperclassman instantly stepped from the crowd, smiling at his friend brilliantly.

"Come on, everyone, I'm sure that Tsukune can explain this, right?" Gin flashed Tsukune a thumb's up, not even bothering to hide his accent. "Go on, Tsukune. Tell them that it isn't true, that you're not being shipped off to the human world with those three girls."

'So this is how it ends. I always figured this school would kill me, but this is just pathetic.' Tsukune nodded weakly, giving the werewolf that had betrayed him a fragile smile. "Thanks, Gin. What happened is-"

"Tsukune!" He paused, turning at the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice. Running towards him was Ms. Nekonome, his homeroom teacher, holding a bag aloft. "Tsukune, the Headmaster asked me to bring this to you! He said that Moka would want it, in the human world." The feline teacher beamed at him, but in her haste to reach him didn't watch where she was going. "Nya!"

Ms. Nekonome picked herself of the ground, rubbing her scraped knee gingerly. "Ouch…" she whined, before looking at the now-empty bag that she had dropped. Her eyes moved forward, to where the item the bag had held had come to rest. She reached out, picking it up by the handle, looking at it with confusion.

To Tsukune, who was familiar with it and its properties, it was the Belmont, a magic-cancelling artifact. To the shocked crowd, it was merely a leather whip, studded with bits of metal.

"He's dead!"

"Get a rope!"

Tsukune turned to see the crowd looming over him. He barely had time to scream before they descended upon him, moving as one. As the mound of monsters thrashed about, Gin shrugged and walked away, shaking his head. Ms. Nekonome watched without understanding, occasionally glancing back to the whip she held.

For Tsukune, at the bottom of the heap of his monstrous classmates, things had gotten much worse.

**Author's Note**: Welcome back. What you have just read is the beginning of the second of my Rosario + Vampire stories, and I will admit up front that it is not the last of those I have planned for this arc. However, unlike my more angsty first tale, this story will concentrate more heavily on the romantic (and occasionally sexual) humor that is one of the key features of this series. I told you veterans of that first work that there can be no resolution without conflict; for now, enjoy the former with less of the latter.

What will be in this work: Romantic drama and comedy, with a key plotline devoted to each of the three girls in their relationships with Tsukune. No lemon content; I wanted to, I will admit, but once I figured out that there would be later stories I decided that such would be best placed at the end if I do manage to include it; however, there will be sexual comedy and a few scenes that have a very nice dose of sexual tension. Oh, and sprinkled throughout, hintings of the far darker plotline alluded to in the epilogue of my previous story, which will not come into fruition until late in this tale (Don't worry, you will be warned, for what good it will do).

Finally, my goal for this work. Out of Nightmares… was a darker story, but gave the characters the impetus they needed to take the next step in their relationships. This story will explore the form that next step takes, so expect dates between Tsukune and each of his paramours, and an exploration of the hurdles that each girl will face in trying to get closer to him. There will be enough fluff in this story to make it considerably larger than its predecessor, but I doubt many will complain overmuch at that fact; I certainly had more fun imagining the dates than the fight scenes, though I get a kick out of those, too.

In any case, I'm glad that you've made it this far in my newest tale, and I hope to hear your opinions and comments on this work. Really. Please. I won't beg, but… I'm begging ya. The more reviews I get, the less I have to spend on Pepsi floats to fuel my inner muse, and it'll certainly help me crank these chapters out at a good pace. If I get ahead enough, I'll release a chapter mid-week, and that way we both win!

Groveling aside, thanks again, and I'll be back in a week with chapter 2!

~Wynn Pendragon


	2. The Seal of Screaming

**Chapter 2**

_**The Seal of Screaming**_

Not far from where Tsukune was being mobbed by a swarm of his classmates, one of his friends was dealing with an assault of her own.

"No, Moka, you can't leave me!"

"I won't let you take my Big Sis away!"

Moka Akashiya looked down in distress at the two younger girls who had attached themselves to her waist. Neither Yukari Sendo nor her sister Kokoa Shuzen had reacted well to the news that she and her friends had been ordered to leave Yokai Academy for a while, especially since they would not be allowed to come. The Headmaster had been rather adamant on that point; he had suggested that they may be putting their friends at risk of being targeted by Mori Retsu, and that the potential for discovery in the human world would only increase for every other person that was sent there. The last point certainly made sense, as Moka could remember what had happened when she and the other girls had visited Tsukune's home in the real world during one of their breaks and had destroyed a nearby playground during their usual arguing over Tsukune. She knew that it could only be worse, bringing along someone as… energetic… as her younger sister Kokoa, who had a penchant for swinging around massive maces without considering the collateral damage.

Still, she wasn't happy that their group was going to be missing several of its key members. Yukari in particular had been with her and Tsukune since soon after she had arrived at Yokai Academy, and despite the younger girl's over-enthusiastic declarations of love for both her and Tsukune, and occasionally rather illicit notions of how to act on her amorous feelings, Moka had come to see her as one of her dearest friends. Kokoa, too, had earned a place among them, albeit reluctantly; her fondness for Moka's sealed personality knew no bounds, and despite her distaste for the other Moka she had joined their group in order to stay by her sister's side. That was why Moka gently patted both of them, reluctant to be parted from them as well.

Her other friends did not seem to share the same level of concern for the younger girls, or at least chose not to show it. Kurumu Kurono sighed loudly and dusted her hands off after she dropped another box on the pile they had made outside the girl's dorms. "Don't worry about it, you two. We'll take good care of her… and Tsukune."

"Especially Tsukune," came the quiet murmur from behind the blue-haired succubus as Mizore Shirayuki dropped her duffel bag on the ground beside Kurumu's mound of boxes. The violet-haired yuki-onna gave Kurumu a chilling smile, which the succubus returned whole-heartedly. Moka shivered at the intent in their eyes.

"You see! You have to take me with you! It's for your protection!" Yukari wailed, clutching to her tightly. "You just don't know what that big-boobed monster and the stalker will do to you to get to Tsukune."

Moka blushed as she considered Yukari's concerns. Not long ago, she may have had to seriously consider that notion; neither Mizore nor Kurumu had shown any hesitation at having her detained in some manner if it meant they could enjoy a few moments alone with Tsukune, moments which they rarely wasted before trying to seduce him. Now, however…

Things had changed after the battle against Mori Retsu. In order to gain the energy he needed to regain his physical form, the monster had manipulated all of them, hoping to feed off of their negative emotions. To that end, he had pointed out that the constant bickering between the three girls, and the deep fears they all had concerning Tsukune's feelings towards them, would inevitably result in his resurrection. Moka suspected his warning had been a deliberate attempt to make the girls bring the matter to an immediate, demoralizing resolution, which undoubtedly would have given Mori Retsu much of the energy he needed to begin reconstituting himself.

Ultimately, though, it hadn't quite worked like that. Instead, after Tsukune had declared he would rather leave the school than be responsible for the pain his choice would cause, the girls had decided to find an alternate solution. In the hopes of allowing their romantic conflict to play out with the least amount of heartbreak, the three of them had agreed to a pact of limited non-interference and cooperation. Since Tsukune had admitted that he did have romantic feelings for all of them, such a path would allow each of them to develop their relationship with him without having to compete constantly with the other girls, or at least that was the idea. That way, when the day did come that Tsukune had to make his choice, each girl would know that they had gotten a fair shot at winning him, and perhaps their friendships could survive, no matter who Tsukune chose to stay with him.

Deep down, Moka had dark doubts about that last bit, and a fear that perhaps all of them getting even more attached to Tsukune could have exactly the opposite effect to what they were hoping, and she wondered if the other two girls felt the same. Still, the tension that had built up over the two years that they had been at Yokai Academy needed to be dispelled somehow if they were to continue enjoying the life that they had, and this had been the most expedient solution. Plus, none of the girls would complain about the chance to get some time alone with Tsukune, even if they had to forget that their rivals were enjoying the same thing.

Moka shivered as she remembered the hungry smiles that Kurumu and Mizore had shared. Perhaps the non-interference shouldn't be so 'limited' after all…

"You're bringing too much." Moka turned to see Mizore staring at the piles of boxes Kurumu had left on the ground outside the girls' dorms. "What is all this junk?" The snow maiden bent down, pulling one of the boxes open.

"No, don't!" Freed from its restraints, the box flew open, and a small fluffy object exploded into the air, rebounding off of Mizore's face. As the snow girl stumbled back, more of the objects, which Moka now realized were stuffed animals, began to pour over the top of the opened box. Kurumu looked at them despairingly, stooping to pick up the ones that had fallen to the ground. "You don't know how hard it was to get them all in there."

"Why are you bringing all of this stuff?" Mizore demanded, rubbing at her forehead. "We're only going to be there for a few weeks at most, and we don't even know how much room we will have when we get there. We'll probably be close enough to a store to buy anything you would need, anyways."

"You don't know that." Kurumu refuted her opponent's logic by sniffing loudly and turning away from her, straining as she shoved the last of the stuffed animals back into its position and started forcing the box's lid closed. "It would be just like that creepy man to send us to the middle of nowhere and expect for us to fend for ourselves. Then we'll see who is prepared."

"Fine. You can keep all your stuffed animals. I'll just sleep with Tsukune instead."

"You! I'll never let-"

Moka looked away from the pair, patting Yukari on the head with one hand and fending off Kokoa's vain attempts to remove her rosario with the other. As she turned, she noticed several figures making their way towards them. Her expression brightened as she recognized them, and she started running their way despite the two girls still latched to her side. Those impediments served to slow her, however, and she was quickly passed by Kurumu and Mizore, who were similarly aimed at the figure in the middle, who was being supported, almost dragged, by the man at his side.

"Tsukune!"

Bruised and battered, Tsukune's head groggily raised as he willed his eyes to clear enough to register the forms moving to him. Familiarity provided him the answers he needed as the first girl launched herself at him, flinging arms and legs around him as she collided with him with enough force to send them both to the ground. At his side, Gin moved away enough to avoid being caught up in the tangle of bodies, glowering down at Tsukune through Kurumu, who was forcefully cradling his head to her chest despite Ms. Nekonome's protestations from beside her. Tsukune's pained moans were muffled by the skin that surrounded him, so it was only when Kurumu noticed the slight trickle of blood coming from Tsukune's scalp that she pulled away with a loud cry. "What happened to you, Tsukune?"

"Just some farewell roughhousing that got out of hand," Gin offered, beaming despite the suspicious stares that all the other girls, Ms. Nekonome included, were offering him. The upperclassman turned his toothy smile down towards Tsukune. "They were sad to see him escape- I mean, leave."

A loud clang presaged Kurumu's dazed slump to the ground, the metal washbucket that had materialized above her head landing beside her. Yukari shoved the succubus to the side, already pulling forth a container of salve as she looked over Tsukune's injuries. "He's hurt pretty badly! You didn't have anything to do with this, did you, Gin?"

Gin shivered as he felt the heated stares he was receiving. "Of course not! I take care of everyone in my Newspaper Club!" He glanced down at Tsukune with a bladed smile. "Especially those who leave me without half my workers just before a big issue is supposed to be coming out, even though he would probably be the best person to write the front page article because it all happened to him. And those who always seem to get all the girls without any good reason, and-" He turned to notice some of the girls in question crowding around him, murder in their eyes. "Ah…"

Moments later, as Ms. Nekonome tried to pull the girls off of Gin, struggling the hardest with Kokoa, who seemed to have joined in on the assault on the upperclassman merely for the fun of it, Yukari was a few steps away tending to other priorities. "…and don't let them catch you or Moka alone, either. You never know what those two will do to either of you, and if you do know, then you should know that I get to do those things to you first!" Yukari beamed down at the barely-conscious Tsukune, rubbing some of the salve she had pulled from her cloak onto another of the boy's myriad wounds. "And, if I can find out where they're sending you, I'll see if I can't sneak out to join you. Someone has to protect you, and-"

"Sorry, Yukari, but no one will be allowed to go to them," came a quiet, regretful voice from nearby. "Headmaster's orders."

The young witch looked up, her eyes widening as she saw the other woman that had walked up to their group. Abandoning her half-finished ministrations of Tsukune's wounds, Yukari stood and dashed over to the woman, throwing her arms around her waist in a powerful hug. "Ruby!"

The older witch, only a few years more mature than Tsukune and his friends and already an assistant to the school's Headmaster, smiled gently down at Yukari before turning a nervous eye back to Tsukune. "But don't worry about him," she offered resolutely, dispelling her own anxiety. "The Headmaster has already seen it fit to offer him added protection."

"Protection?" Mizore, smiling contentedly as she walked away from the punishment that she and the others had just finished doling out to the groaning, twitching Gin, blinked in confusion at that notion. "Why would he need that?"

Ruby blushed brilliantly as the other girls walked up to her, leaving Ms. Nekonome to tend to the supine werewolf. "Because those who have his best interest at heart aren't allowed to go with him." Ruby reached into the envelope she was carrying, pulling forth a thick, long piece of paper. "Which is why we're sending this with you!" The witch smiled in dark triumph at Kurumu and Mizore, proudly displaying the paper before her.

"A seal?" All of the girls stared in confusion at the slip of paper, which bore what appeared to be arcane scribblings across its surface. "What does it do?"

"This is the Seal of Screaming." Ruby looked around, trying to find something to demonstrate it on. "Usually this is used on doors, but Yukari, would you help me show how it works?" When the younger witch nodded nervously, Ruby instructed her to hold her hands out, flat and pressed side-by-side. When she had done so, Ruby laid the seal across the backs of Yukari's hands, and the paper instantly adhered to the skin it touched. "Now, imagine her hands are a door and the doorframe. If she opens the door from inside, nothing happens." Yukari lifted one hand away from the other, and the seal pulled free from the other hand with barely any resistance. Ruby nodded, and Yukari put her hands back together, the seal reaffixing itself without being prompted. "However, if someone tries to get in from the outside… Kurumu, would you try to take the seal off of Yukari's hands?"

Swallowing loudly, Kurumu stepped up to Yukari, nervously reaching out to grab one corner of the seal. Ruby quickly covered her ears, and the other girls who were watching followed suit. Glancing back at them apprehensively, Kurumu winced and tugged hard at the seal.

Tsukune's eyes shot open as a piercing scream ripped him from the fog of unconsciousness. Sitting up weakly and clutching his pounding skull, he turned as motion from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Not far away, in the direction of that unceasing sound, his friends were flinching away from Kurumu, who was frantically waving a piece of paper that was clinging to her fingers. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear her until the screaming suddenly stopped. "-do I do? How do you turn it off?" In the sudden silence, Kurumu stopped waving her hand, staring in fear at the innocuous slip of paper.

"Ruby, why do we need that thing?" Mizore demanded.

The witch grinned slyly at Tsukune as he staggered up to their group. "It's simple. The house you will be sharing has individual bedrooms. This means that Tsukune will be sleeping alone… and since you three have an interest in making sure that the other two don't break that rule, this seal will make sure it stays that way." Blushing, Tsukune offered her a confused but grateful smile. "And that means that those of us who can't be there can rest easy, also." Ruby took the seal from Kurumu, who watched it as if it were coiled viper, and offered it to Moka. Once the vampire took the piece of paper, Ruby stepped up to Tsukune, looking into his eyes intently. Without a word, she hugged him tightly, and despite a twinge of pain from his bruises Tsukune returned the embrace for a moment.

"Thanks for your support, Ruby. And for the help you gave us before, when we were dealing with Mori Retsu. I never got the chance to thank you for that." Tsukune chuckled as Ruby's embrace lingered for a long moment. "We all appreciate what you do for us."

"O.K., that's enough, let go of him!" Kurumu ordered, dragging the protesting Ruby away from Tsukune. "We need to start carrying our stuff to the cliff where we'll be getting on the bus, and it doesn't look like Tsukune has even packed yet!"

"She's worried about getting to the bus on time, but then she intends to carry all of her stuff all the way to the cliff? How many trips will that take?" Mizore noted, glancing over at Moka, who answered with a shrug.

"I'm not helping her," Kokoa sniffed loudly, crossing her arms.

"I'll help Tsukune pack!" Yukari declared.

Kurumu froze as she heard them, letting go of Ruby, who pointedly stepped away. The succubus slowly glanced back towards Gin, who was still lying in a heap. Her gaze shifted to Moka, who was deliberately looking away. Finally she turned to Tsukune, who was staring off into the distance as he tried to will himself not to fall over, his head still spinning from the damage that had been inflicted upon it by the crowd of his peers.

Tsukune blinked as he felt two hands take one of his own, and looked down to see Kurumu lifting it up to her face. He shivered as he felt her lips softly brush one of his knuckles, and she stared up him with eyes that seemed impossibly wide. "You'll help me, won't you, Tsukune? You wouldn't make me carry all of those boxes by myself, would you? It will be easy, if we work together."

Tsukune tried to look away, but couldn't. Finally, he sighed, his head dropping. "Sure. I'll be back as soon as I pack."

Mizore grumbled under her breath as she watched Kurumu hug Tsukune enthusiastically. "It seems she has figured out that she doesn't need the power of Allure to control him."

"When we first met her, she wanted to enslave all the boys at Yokai Academy. Now, it looks like she's finally getting the hang of it, at least with him." Moka frowned in their direction before shaking her head and turning towards the dorms. "Come on, let's finish getting our stuff ready, so we can get to the bus. The sooner we leave, the sooner we get there." She glanced back towards Tsukune, who was making his way back towards the boys' dorms, and couldn't restrain a slight smile.

As the four parted ways, it was obvious that they were all thinking roughly the same thing. Though they would miss their other friends, it was hard to restrain their enthusiasm and curiosity about what it would be like when they arrived in the human world, and the opportunities this trip would provide them to examine the changing dynamic between them. Since they would be mostly freed from the demands and restraints of the academy, they would have plenty of time to enjoy themselves, and since they would be in the human world they wouldn't have to worry as much about the dangers offered by their monstrous classmates.

With all that considered, what could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note**: Yeah, you can expect that final question to be answered early in the next chapter. Like, in the title, perhaps. Time to shift perspectives (and villains)…

Thank you all for your kind reviews thus far; it's been nice to have a good reason to keep checking my inbox every day. It's amazing what my plot hook has accomplished; I can only hope that my readership continues to grow, since you'll never hear me complain about too many readers (and certainly not too many reviewers!).

On a less happy note, I have to admit that my writing has not been coming as smoothly as I had hoped; work has had me overwhelmed, and I've only managed to hammer out a paragraph every now and then. I've finished chapter 3, and the fourth is in its final stages, so hopefully things will pick up and I can get back to reaching for my goal of being four chapters ahead of publication. I've been indulging in a side project with Love Hina as a means of bolstering my writing mojo; here's hoping that works.

In any case, thank you all again for reading, and I shall see you again, I hope, in a week. Wish me luck!

~Wynn 'To sleep or to write, that is the question' Pendragon


	3. Thanatos

**Chapter 3**

_**Thanatos  
**_

"I don't know who I pissed off to keep getting' these shit jobs, but if I find out who he is, I'm killin' him."

Izzie Leon took a long drag on his cigarette before blindly flicking the butt towards the dry brush several feet away. He held the breath for a long moment before letting the smoke curl out of his mouth, sneering over at the taciturn young man beside him. It was bad enough getting stuck with a rookie, but it was just his luck that the kid didn't talk much either. A little noise would have taken the edge off, since the only sounds he had heard in some time was the wind whistling past the rocky cliffs around them, and the lonesome howl of a coyote serenading the moon.

Izzie snarled as he delivered another imaginary thrashing to his unknown malefactor. He was from the city; he didn't know anything beyond the reach of the pavement. They had left those limits a long time ago, parking the car over an hour's walk behind them in the gravel off the side of the road. There had not been any real landmarks to go by, only the rough estimates of distance that their boss had given them, which was another shock to him; how were they going to find one guy in the middle of the desert, and at night to boot?

Beside him, Tyson Minota silently trudged along, eyes held before him and his face set in a mask of dumb acceptance of his duties. Though over a decade younger than his unwilling partner, Tyson was far greater in size, broad-shouldered and thick-limbed, his mane of hair lying tangled against his wide neck. Like Izzie, he wore a battered leather jacket, but unlike the older man's that jacket had never been able to claim the distinction of a classy brand; his had been a final gift from his poor parents, while Izzie had claimed his through conquest, or at least scavenging, from one of his targets, as the poorly-patched hole in the center of the back would attest.

That was another difference between the two men. Izzie had been with their organization for some time, picked up as an enforcer after he had had an unfortunate run-in with some cops, a fight that had proven his effectiveness against unsuspecting targets, but his cowardice in the face of numbers. Tyson, however, had been a less-willing conscript, his new supervisor so impressed with the boy's size and strength that he had made certain comments regarding Tyson's parents and the fragility of their health and home, words which had kept the boy sullenly obedient ever since.

One thing the two had in common was that their boss had grown quite tired of their failings. Izzie was only known for his discretion in regards to it being the better part of valor, which he lacked also. Tyson was considered loyal but stupid, a notion that wasn't quite true; he was very slow and careful in actions, words, and thoughts, which made other people quickly grow frustrated with him. The job that the two had been offered had been presented to them as an opportunity to regain the good graces of their superiors in the organization, a chance to be forgiven for their failings.

And if there was one thing that came very rarely in Fairy Tale, it was forgiveness.

It had sounded like such a simple job, too: find a certain man, and pass him a message. They had even been given directions to where he would most likely be found. Unfortunately, those directions had involved driving to the middle of nowhere and then hiking into the wilderness, and the only real landmark they had been given was their destination: a flat piece of ground dotted with piles of stacked stones.

Izzie shivered, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. He hadn't figured on a desert being this cold, and it felt like the temperature was plummeting with every step they took. He raised his head, his tongue darting out from between his lips. Tyson, glancing over at him, grimaced when he saw that his partner's tongue was forked, but Izzie paid no mind; he had noticed quickly how different the air tasted outside the city, but now it was beginning to take on a stale taste, like an abandoned building. For some reason, that unnerved him worse than the silence, which had gotten even more noticeable.

"Aw, hell, there's no way we're gonna find this place in the dark, even with a full moon. We'll just come back tomorrow, say we had a flat tire or something if we miss the guy. Can't imagine any reason someone would be out here at this time of the night anyways," Izzie complained as the pair topped a rise, looking over the surrounding area with a dismissive glance. He shook his head and turned around, assuming the younger man would fall in behind him.

"There." Izzie whirled to see Tyson pointing down, off the nearby cliff at the ground below. Rolling his eyes in exasperation, the older man stomped back to the edge, scanning the ground below. Yeah, there were some rocks, but there were rocks everywhere, and- Wait. There, that patch of black that was so much darker than everything around it, could that be…?

"Feh. Nice one, kid." Izzie shrugged his shoulders and started looking for a way for them to walk down from their vantage point. Tyson mutely followed, glancing every few steps in the direction of the shadow he had seen in the center of the rocks. Something had felt wrong, ugly, about that shadow…

A few minutes later, the pair reached the edge of the piles of stones. They still couldn't make out any details about the figure standing in the midst of them, save that he had his back turned to them, and that he to be huge, towering over all the piles around them. This fact did nothing to deter Izzie, who walked straight towards him, dispelling the fear he felt with a surge of vicious eagerness to have the job over with. Tyson, however, paused at the edge of the stones, glancing at them with concern as he realized what they might be. "Hey," he said in a hoarse whisper, "These are cairns. This is holy ground. We shouldn't-"

"Hey, buddy!" Izzie yelled out, his voice shattering the silence. "We need to have a few words with you."

The massive figure didn't answer, standing just as still as he had since they had first seen him, a monolithic pillar in the midst of the graves. He was robed entirely in black, with no visible skin, and the garment that cloaked him was bulky enough to hide any details about his proportions. After a moment, Izzie mustered the courage to take another step towards him, sneering in anger. "I'm talkin' to you, pal. 's not like there's anyone else around for me to be chattin' with. Our boss wants us to tell you somethin', and if I were you, I would listen up." Again the figure offered no response, and Izzie cursed under his breath. "We came all the way out here to talk to you, and you're not the least bit interested? Do you know who we are? We're Fairy Tale, pal, and that means you better not piss us off. Or else."

Izzie let those words hang for a long moment, but still the giant chose not to answer him. Izzie's anger finally began to get the better of his cowardice as his control over his form wavered, scales sprouting across his face and arms as his nails and teeth lengthened. He marched within reach of the figure, his arm held out, claws reaching up to what he figured to be a shoulder. "That does it, buddy. If you ain't gonna pay attention, I'll make sure you-"

"_Isaac Leon_."

Izzie's eyes widened as he felt the cold pierce him. Somehow, the figure had instantly turned to face him, but he wasn't looking at the face, his eyes drawn downward. There, in the man's hand, was a sword with an ivory hilt and pearlescent blade, decorated only with a death's head on the cross guard. And, the other end of the sword-

There was no blood, no pain. His eyes rose to meet the face of the man who had stabbed him, and his eyes widened in terror as he saw the bone-white mask the man wore, a skull that covered the entire face. And inside the cavernous eyes, there was nothing, nothing at all.

_There was a feeling like paper tearing inside the minds of everyone that had ever known Izzie Leon_, _and then that too was forgotten_.

Tyson Minota blinked, cowering as the massive figure turned to face him. He couldn't deduce why he had been chosen to come to deliver Fairy Tale's message to this monster, and certainly not why he had been sent alone. He was used to working with a partner, at the least, since Fairy Tale didn't trust his loyalty. Now that he had found his target, he realized that there was no one around to help him if things went poorly, as they were the only two people for miles.

Swallowing down his fear, Tyson stepped forward. "I've been sent to deliver a message," he said simply. He waited a long moment for the figure to respond, and when the silence had stretched far enough he pressed on. "Our boss wants to make you an offer." Again, silence.

"We – Fairy Tale – are willing to get you your phylactery if you'll kill someone for us." Tyson stared at the skull-mask, hoping for some sign of interest. "His name is Tsukune Aono. Kill him, and all of the people he loves, and we'll deliver to you the artifact you've been searching for. He's in Japan; you can get info at any of our bases there on his exact whereabouts."

After a long moment of silence, Tyson nodded in confirmation. "That's the message. Bye." He turned to walk away, eager to return to the car that would carry him far away from this place.

"_Tyson Minota_."

Tyson turned around, staring up at massive figure that had somehow instantly reached him. His eyes widened as he stared up, past that skull face, at the bone remnants of wings that stretched out from the man's back. Those hadn't been there before, Tyson worried as he felt the cold stab into his gut. Not understanding, he looked down at the blade of the sword that the man held, and realized that he had been stabbed. But where was the blood? It was as if-

_Again_, _the momentary feeling of loss as everyone that had ever met Tyson Minota_, _even his parents_, _forgot him completely_. _A great distance away_, _a Fairy Tale supervisor woke up in a sweat_, _remembering that he had been assigned to contact someone and had yet to send any of his minions to do it_.

Thanatos stood in silence for a long moment, seemingly alone in the ancient graveyard. So, Japan. That was where he would finally be reunited with his phylactery, and its contents. After centuries of searching for it, he was finally closing in. And all it would take would be to kill someone for that troublesome organization. That would be no problem.

But first, he would wait for a couple of days, until his next victims were ready. Already he could see the emptiness taking hold over them, the two spectral men wandering away from the field of cairns, unable to understand and already beginning to fade. Soon, they would become nothing, like all of the others.

And then Thanatos would feed.

**Author's Note**: I had really wanted to release this chapter on Halloween, but it worked better as a third chapter than as a prologue, in my opinion. Finally the mysterious villain alluded to in the previous tale makes his appearance, but what is his true nature, and what is his connection to Mori Retsu? That, you will have to wait to find out.

…Assuming I get off my derriere (figuratively) and hit the keyboard. Work has had me so bogged down that I'm barely getting anything done, and my surplus of chapters is all but depleted. I've got a lot of my later stuff coming together quite well, but my scribble-coated notebook of plotwork doesn't measure up next to a finished product. Oh well, I get tomorrow off; here's hoping that I can focus.

I have made a little progress with the Love Hina side project I have going, but since it's a tad citric (ahem, cough cough) I'm not too sure what the fate of that one will be. Especially considering that since the beginning of my self-imposed exile from FFN quite a few rules have changed, and I'd rather not get banned or warned or whatever judicial anvil it is that is tossed at those who peek over the edge of the site's age ratings. Perhaps the powers that be have relaxed a bit on that matter; I recall at one point they were more than a bit tyrannical. In any case, I'm open to suggestions, should anyone prove curious about that work.

As for this one, another chapter in a week, as we return to Tsukune and Co. I shall hope to see you then!

~Wynn P.


	4. The Back of the Bus

**Chapter 4 **

_**The Back of the Bus**_

"That's the last of them," Tsukune panted as he dropped the final box on the stack. Leaning wearily on the boxes, he gave a tired smile to his friends. "I'm glad that's over with."

"Until we get to where we're going and have to carry them all inside," Mizore pointed out, shaking her head as Tsukune slumped.

"H-hey, its not that much stuff! It wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't so far of a walk from the dorms to here, right?" Kurumu pouted, stepping up to Tsukune. The succubus glowered over at Mizore when she saw that Tsukune wasn't looking, but quickly turned back to smile at him. A dangerous gleam entered her eye as she lifted a hand to rest it upon Tsukune's chest, drawing his attention completely to her as her voice took on an alluring tone. "But, since you worked so hard to help me carry all those boxes, is there anything I can do to make it up to-"

"Tsukune! Moka!" Yukari's yell cut the succubus short, and Kurumu grumbled under her breath as Tsukune turned to face the young witch. "Look who have come to see you off!"

While Tsukune and the three girls had been busy carrying their belongings to the cliff that served as the pick-up point for Yokai Academy's bus, Yukari and Kokoa had gone off on their own, claiming other responsibilities. It now became apparent what that duty had been, since a sizeable crowd walked behind the two younger girls. The four friends laughed as they scanned the faces in the crowd, recognizing the faces of many of their friends and acquaintances from the academy, even some of the teachers.

"Take us with you!"

"Or at least take me!"

"I wanna go on a vacation too!"

The four friends smiled as they were surrounded by questions and laughter, and fought to keep up with the horde of demands being flung at them. Some in the crowd stepped forward, clapping Tsukune on the back, hugging the girls farewell or shaking their hands. Even as the bus drove out of the tunnel and pulled up beside the pile of luggage, the bus driver stepping out and beginning to load all of the boxes and bags onto the bus, no one seemed to notice, too busy offering their good wishes or smirking suggestions.

The Headmaster had said they would only be sent to the human world for a few weeks at most, but as all that had been around the Newspaper Club knew, sometimes it was a good idea to expect the worst.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure that all of your homework gets sent to you. I'll even send you copies of any issues of the paper we publish while you're gone," Ms. Nekonome promised Moka, smiling brightly despite the moisture in her eyes. "Not that you should be gone that long, after all, just in case…"

"And if you fall behind, Tsukune, you'll have to come see me for some private tutoring," Ms. Ririko purred, stroking the nervous boy's cheek as she stared up at him through her square-rimmed glasses. The academy's math teacher offered him a coy smile, and Tsukune couldn't help but remember the last time he had suffered through the lamia's instructing alone. "It would be a shame to let that mind of yours go to waste…"

Kurumu stepped towards them to intervene, but was pulled aside by someone in the crowd. Instead, it was Gin who came to the rescue, grabbing Tsukune's shoulder and pulling him away from Ms. Ririko. The werewolf offered Tsukune a tense smile, sticking his hand in his friend's direction. "It won't be the same around here without ya, pal. Enjoy your little vacation, since there'll be plenty of work waitin' here when ya get back. Oh, and just try to keep out of trouble, since I won't be around to bail ya out."

Tsukune shook the offered hand, and both their forearms tensed as their grips reached crushing levels. "Don't worry about us, Gin," Tsukune smiled sharply, ignoring the pain from his hand, "I'm sure that there will be enough trouble here to keep you occupied."

Both chuckled, their transparent smiles unrelenting as they both squeezed the other's hand as hard as they could. Finally their contest ended when a heavy hand landed on Gin's shoulder, pulling him backwards. "Don't worry, I'll keep this guy in line until you get back." Haji Miyamoto grinned at Tsukune, the broad-shouldered captain of Yokai Academy's karate club giving him a thumb's up with one hand and restraining Gin with the other. Ignoring the werewolf's growling, Haji motioned to the side with a nod of his head. "I have to thank you, you know; you're leaving the best-looking members of your club behind for the rest of us to admire."

Tsukune blanched as he noticed that Haji had been motioning vaguely in the direction of Yukari and Kokoa, and answered only with a weak chuckle. Gin, however, was more vocal in his disgust. "I swear, there's something wrong with your taste! Why ya would pass up well-endowed beauties in favor of prepubescent children, I'll never know. It'll take years before those two are even worth botherin' to peep at, I tell ya-" Gin paused, sensing the two pairs of eyes staring darkly at his back. He glanced behind him to see that Yukari and Kokoa had heard his protests, and had become quite interested in his opinions. "Ah…"

As Yukari and Kokoa pounced, Tsukune turned his attention to other matters, only wincing slightly at Gin's pained complaints. He noticed that the bus driver had finished stowing their luggage, and was waiting patiently for them to finish their farewells, leaning against the bus and smoking his cigar. Though Tsukune felt some sadness and trepidation at leaving all their other friends behind, he knew it was time for them to go.

Stepping away from the crowd, Tsukune took advantage of the momentary lull that Gin's plight had afforded him, a good deal of the well-wishers becoming impromptu spectators of the werewolf's punishment. Tsukune scanned the group, a sad smile crossing his face. It was amazing, really… when he had first arrived at Yokai Academy, he had never imagined that it would ever be anything like a home to him. Now, though, he felt deep regret at the notion that someday he would be leaving the school for good, returning to the human world with, hopefully, at least a few of his monstrous friends, but not all of those he had befriended during his years at the school.

And he wasn't the only one who had made those connections to the rest of the students at the academy. Each of the girls had been circled by friends and admirers; even Mizore, who usually preferred to keep her own company and tended to prefer stealth over socializing, had a thick ring of people surrounding her, offering their smiles and laughter. They had all grown much closer to the various people they had met at the academy, and to each other, Tsukune noted with a slight blush.

Walking over to the bus, Tsukune turned and waved in the direction of the crowd. "Goodbye, everybody!" he shouted, knowing his farewells would free the girls to offer their own. Sure enough, the group parted enough to allow Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore to walk towards the bus, the girls waving over their shoulders to all their friends.

As the four friends waved and shouted their goodbyes, the bus driver stepped into the vehicle, glancing behind him with a sinister smile. "I'll leave the seating arrangements to you," he offered, and instantly the three girls froze in place. Unbeknownst to Tsukune, the trio turned slow, alarmed glances towards each other, silently sharing their dark epiphany. It would probably be a long ride, and there would only be at most two seats beside Tsukune… and there were three of them.

"Me first!" Kurumu yelled, lunging for the door to the bus. She almost made it to the door before being grabbed by Mizore as Moka thrust an arm into the door, trying to wedge herself in front of the succubus. As the three struggled to enter the door first, Tsukune obliviously continued his farewells, not understanding the laughter spreading through the crowd before him. Finally, he turned to glance behind him, sighing deeply when he saw the tangled trio locked in place at the bus' entrance.

Shaking his head, he turned back, offering a final wave. His eyes met those of his closest friends: Yukari, Kokoa, Ms. Nekonome, even the sulking Gin. Giving them one last bright smile, he turned away from the crowd and stepped towards the bus, wincing as the girls forced their way past the door and carried their fight inside. Tsukune paused as he watched the bus shake slightly from their struggles, and realized that, for the first time, he was beginning to wonder if the human world could prove to be just as dangerous and frightening as Yokai Academy. Shaking his head, he stepped onto the bus, and the doors closed behind him.

* * *

As the bus rumbled forward, turning towards the black tunnel that led away from Yokai Academy, the crowd surged forward a few steps, waving and shouting their farewells, watching until the darkness of the tunnel had swallowed even the bus's taillights. Even then they waited a moment more before beginning to wander back in the direction of the campus, their smiles faltering as many of them released worried sighs.

Surely the Headmaster was sending them somewhere safe. After all that Tsukune had done for the school, he didn't need any more danger in his life. And, if he had expected trouble, surely the Headmaster would have sent the whole Newspaper Club instead of just those four… right? Concerned glances and nervous laughter circulated through the group as they made their way back to the school, and the person watching from just beyond the edge of the trees chuckled at their fears.

"Sir." The Headmaster turned from watching the departing crowd to face the two men who had just arrived behind him, the pair bowing deeply to him. Both men wore identical black suits and sunglasses, as well as similar emotionless expressions. Only their hair served to easily distinguish them; one had short blond hair and was clean-shaven, while the dark-haired one wore a mustache and goatee. They were his guardians, two out of the many that protected him from the various nuisances that often came calling at Yokai Academy. They also served as his hands, reaching out beyond the boundaries of the school to attend to matters that had drawn his attention, but were not great enough to require his presence.

Which is why they had come to him now. "You know where you will find them," the Headmaster stated, eyeing each man in turn. "It is your charge to protect them if need be, and to monitor them from a safe distance at all times. Do not allow them to discover your presence; it would negate most of what I intend from this plan. You have my permission to directly intervene if Fairy Tale becomes involved, but anything less than that should be within their abilities."

"And what if the person you warned us about shows up?" The dark-haired guardian showed no sign of concern, though both men knew the risks of the Headmaster's plan.

The Headmaster grinned at both men. "Report back to me immediately. We cannot be openly involved in this matter." Both men nodded to him, but he could see the glance that flickered between them. They didn't approve, but would follow his orders without deviation.

They had reason to be worried, the Headmaster mused as the two men departed. After all, their enemy was ancient, and had destroyed kings and generals and normal humans by the thousands. In his prime, he had seen to the destruction of entire cities, their names lost to history. And now, that enemy would hopefully soon be destroyed.

The wind that raced through the trees failed to carry the Headmaster's soft laughter to Tsukune's departed friends. He had high ambitions for Tsukune Aono, and the Headmaster hoped that he would not be disappointed. After all, he thought as he turned to glance at the tunnel that had carried Tsukune and his friends away from Yokai Academy, the boy had accomplished so much already.

It would be a shame to see someone with such potential vanish entirely.

* * *

"Next stop, the human world." The bus driver glanced back at the four nervous teens, his eyes shining under the shadow of his cap. He smiled darkly at the four, particularly Tsukune, before turning to hunch over the wheel of the bus. "Say goodbye to this place; you won't be seeing it again for some time… if ever."

"What do you mean, if-" Kurumu paused as Tsukune laid his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head mutely in resignation. Disquieted, Kurumu sank back into her seat, frowning at the back of the bus driver's head for a moment before turning her attention to more immediate concerns.

Upon entering the bus, Tsukune had discovered that the girls had come to an arrangement on the seating, unconcerned with his lack of input. Moka and Kurumu had taken to either side of the long back seat, leaving him an opening between them. Of Mizore, a cursory scan revealed nothing, despite the small dimensions of the vehicle, but as Tsukune took his seat between Moka and Kurumu he could feel the snow maiden's unseen eyes upon him. He and Moka had shared a shy smile, interrupted by the bus driver's declaration, and now that they had settled in for the ride Kurumu wasted no time in attaching herself to his nearest arm, nuzzling his shoulder. He chuckled weakly as the bus entered the dark tunnel that linked Yokai Academy with the human world through the school's magic barrier. Some things never changed, he realized.

It was then that he felt the cautious touch at his wrist. He glanced down to see Moka's slim hand curving under his, and she smiled at him shyly as their fingers intertwined. She shifted in her seat, leaning away from the window as he head came to rest on his shoulder, and he was glad she couldn't see his warm blush.

Some things do change, and as the four settled in for the long ride to the place that would temporarily be their home, Tsukune concluded that sometimes change can be very good indeed.

**Author's Note**: Ah, it's been a while since I've had a chapter that served as such a stumbling block as this one… I've been stuck on this chapter for weeks now, and I fear that my grudging progress might show in the writing. This is definitely one of the chapters I'll be considering for heavy revision, so if you spot something that seems awkward, please let me know.

And speaking of stumbling, bad news: the next chapter of this tale will unfortunately be delayed for a bit, as I fear that my writing time has been cut even further back. Such is the fate of one who works retail during the week of Black Friday. But don't worry, I'm still hammering away at this fic, and finally in the next chapter you'll get a description of Tsukune and Co.s temporary new abode. As soon as I get the chapter finished, it'll be posted here on FFN, and hopefully after that I'll be resuming my weekly schedule.

And, perhaps, I'll have another writing project to post here, should I get really bogged down by work. Still making up my mind on that one, but if I decide to go for it, it'll be up in just over a week.

Anyways, farewell until the next chapter! Feel free to review, I'll definitely appreciate the distraction from work and the reminder of my duties to you all.

~Wynn P.


	5. The Coopers

**Chapter 5 **

_**The Coopers**_

"It's not far now," the bus driver intoned, glancing in the mirror back at the four slumbering teens, grinning as they jolted awake. "Best look around; this is where you'll be staying for some time."

With his arms trapped at his sides, Tsukune resisted the urge to stretch, settling instead for a gaping yawn and blinking rapidly to clear his eyes. As his vision cleared, he realized that Mizore had fallen asleep watching him: her head rested on the edge of one of the seats a couple of rows ahead, facing him, and she smiled at him groggily as she rubbed at the corner of one of her eyes. Beside him, Moka moaned quietly, not quite willing to wake from her slumber, clutching the arm that her head rested on. On the other side of Tsukune, Kurumu snored gently, her mouth held slightly open against his left arm.

For just a moment, Tsukune felt caged, captured by the two girls at his sides and his warden in front of him. As he looked at each drowsy girl in turn, however, the fear fell away, replaced by a sort of dazed wonder. He had never completely gotten used to the fact that these three girls were all monsters that would make entire crowds run in fear at the sight of their true powers. Plus, their constant bickering had occasionally proven hazardous to his health, and sometimes other things as well, such as their surroundings. Despite this, as he watched them slowly wake, he realized how pretty each girl was, how lucky he was to have them all as his friends and now perhaps something more. A deep blush stole onto his cheeks at that thought, and he resisted the urge to shake his head. He shouldn't allow himself to think that way, not when the exact details of their new way of coexisting had yet to emerge.

Distracting himself from his embarrassing thoughts, Tsukune glanced to the right, over Moka's head and out one of the bus's windows. Outside, he could see that dusk had fallen awhile they slept, and the trees that raced past the windows were already cloaked in shadows. All he could tell about their new surroundings was that it was heavily forested, and, as he looked to the other side, that the ground sharply inclined to their left; perhaps a mountain? The road itself didn't look to carry much traffic, as he could see no other vehicles either coming or going. Somewhere rural, then, but had they been taken into the wilderness, or were they-

Suddenly the line of trees to the bus's right side stopped, and Tsukune looked over the guardrail that separated the road from the cliff beside it. Far below them, he could see the glowing lights of a smaller city settling in for the night, but despite his efforts the name of the city didn't immediately rise to his mind. From the look of the landscape, it wasn't somewhere he had visited before, but it was nice to know that they would be close enough to a town to enjoy its amenities. As the trees again blocked his view, Tsukune chuckled; he had been afraid the Headmaster was going to send them to the middle of nowhere.

Suddenly, Tsukune felt a sharp tug on his right arm, pulling him downwards. He felt Moka's head brush against his shoulder, and his eyes widened at the feeling of her lips softly touching his neck. Surprise kept him from recognizing the familiar situation until he heard Moka's drowsy voice say, "So thirsty…"

Kurumu bolted awake at Tsukune's startled cry, blinking once before hastily rubbing her hand at the corner of her mouth and glancing guiltily at the damp spot on Tsukune's sleeve. As she escaped the fog of sleep, she noticed the faint draining sound and Tsukune's paling cheeks, and quickly grabbed his shoulder, pulling him away from Moka. Before the vampire could regain her hold on the boy, an icy claw grabbed her and yanked her back towards the bus's window.

"You're going to kill him doing that, Moka! Does it hurt, Tsukune? Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"You see, Tsukune? Moka just thinks of you as food. Me, on the other hand…"

"N-no, I don't, I was just-"

The bus driver listened to the squabbling in the back of the bus, and smiled as he stared at the road ahead of them. It wouldn't take long now before they arrived at their destination, and then everything would be in their hands. He had done his job.

Minutes later, the bus slowed to a stop. The four teens peered out of the windows, looking around anxiously at their surroundings. The mountain was more level here, though it continued to rise not far from the road. The trees had also given way somewhat, retreating a short distance away, forming a backdrop to the small cottage that sat beside the road. The house itself was quite compact, but looked cozy, complete with a lovingly maintained garden and a plume of smoke rising from the chimney. Tsukune admired the house's quaintness, but immediately began to question how many rooms it could possibly hold; he had heard that he was supposed to have his own bedroom, but would the girls all have to share a room? That could prove disastrous, if they had to stay there for some time…

As the four looked out the windows, the bus driver disembarked and walked to the house's door, studying a piece of paper that had been taped there. The teens stared in confusion as he picked up something lying on the doormat and walked back to the bus, climbing in and taking his seat without a word. Finally Tsukune asked the question on all of their minds as the bus rumbled back to life: "What is that thing you picked up? And isn't that the house we're staying at?"

The bus driver looked back with a dark smile, and held up the small device he had claimed from the doormat, which looked almost like a remote with a single button. "This is the way in," he said mysteriously, "and no, that's not where you're staying. That house belongs to the Coopers."

Without any further elaboration, he turned back to the wheel, and the bus jerked forward again, sharply turning to the right. Tsukune blinked as he noticed that what he had assumed to be the driveway to the small house continued on past it, all but hidden behind some tall hedges. As the bus drew close to those bushes, the four teens were surprised to see a pair of tall black iron gates blocking their path, but the bus hardly slowed as the bus driver pointed the remote at the gates and clicked the button. The gates immediately began to part, allowing the bus through just in time. The drive led on up the hill, until the main road was quickly hidden from sight, the gates swinging shut behind them.

Confused and somewhat alarmed, Tsukune and his friends looked around as the bus prepared to crest the hill. Tsukune in particular had been relieved to see that the other house had looked normal, if small, but those ominous gates and the wall they were connected to, which had been only noticeable after they had passed through, suggested that their new home might not be so cozy. Surely it wouldn't be something like a concealed prison for monsters, or a bunker, or an old abandoned house…

The bus finally reached the hill's summit, and the four gasped as they got their first glimpse of their new, temporary home. It was far larger than they had expected, two stories and quite wide. A large storage building was visible behind the house, but no other structures were visible, only the line of trees that neared the shed and surrounded the house. The front of the house featured a broad set of stairs leading up to a small porch, upon which waited two people who were waving at the bus.

Tsukune barely paid them any mind, grinning as he looked the house over again. Sure, it was out in the middle of nowhere, and it was certainly bigger than most, but it was so… normal! No haunted house, no prison cell; it was a normal house that normal people would live in! He already felt more excited about this vacation from the perils of Yokai Academy.

Finally, as the bus drew to a stop, he turned his attention back to the middle-aged couple awaiting them on the steps leading into the house. The two were probably a married couple, but looked as if they could have been brother and sister: they shared the same red hue to their hair, and both were somewhat plump, in face and body. The husband had begun to go bald, his hair a ring around the naked center of his scalp, but he wore a mustache that looked eager to make up for the failings of his other hair. Atop his wife's head was a mass of frizzy curls, and she wore large spectacles and thick makeup. If Tsukune didn't already suspect them of being monsters, he would have sworn that they were the perfect depiction of somebody's, anybody's, uncle and aunt.

Feeling Moka give him a soft tug, Tsukune stood from his seat and looked at each of the girls, giving them a confident nod in reply to their eager faces. Together, they followed the bus driver out of the bus, stepping out onto the driveway. Tsukune turned to help the bus driver unload the luggage, while the girls stepped forward to speak to the couple that had been waiting for them on the stairs.

After several minutes, the two had finished unpacking the bags and boxes, but before Tsukune could rejoin his friends, he heard the bus driver chuckle. When he turned to face the other man, the bus driver tipped his cigar in his direction. "It's time, son." Tsukune blinked in confusion, but the mustachioed man offered no clarification, instead turning to face the house and looking it over. Finally he nodded in the direction of the three girls. "And to think, boy, that you used to be afraid of living at Yokai Academy. I'll bet you never expected that the human world could be this much more dangerous." The bus driver's unnaturally creepy smile grew, and Tsukune couldn't resist stepping away from the morbid fervor he felt from the man. "Good luck, son. You'll need it, and more."

As the bus driver waved his farewell and stepped back into the bus, Tsukune turned to look back at the three girls, all of whom were looking at him in confusion. Tsukune chuckled weakly as his eyes darted to each of them, suddenly understanding the danger that the bus driver had alluded to. "What was that about, Tsukune?" Moka asked, but Tsukune quickly shook his head.

"He always does that. It's nothing, I'm sure."

As the bus pulled away from the house, heading back down the hill towards the gate, Tsukune allowed himself to be led over to the two adults, who were waving in the direction of the bus. As the curve of the hill blocked their view of the vehicle, the woman's face immediately dropped into a scowl. "Why, I cannot believe him! Leaving without even saying hello to us! I see his manners haven't changed." She finished with a loud huff, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side.

"I'm sure he has a long drive ahead of him, and no time for reminiscing," the man apologized, glancing warily at his wife for a moment before noticing Tsukune. "But, come, we have company! I believe another introduction is in order."

Tsukune stepped forward, bowing his head in greeting. "My name is Tsukune Aono. I am pleased to meet you."

"What a nice, polite young man!" the woman cried, beaming broadly at him.

Her husband offered Tsukune a smile as well, stepping forward and offering his hand. As Tsukune shook the hand, the man chuckled. "I'm Roy Cooper, and this is my wife Wendy Cooper. We're the caretakers of the Resting Place; we live in the house just past the gates, and keep this house and the grounds in good shape for whenever the Hell-Ki-, I mean, for whenever your headmaster decides to put it to use. For as long as you'll be staying here, feel free to call on us whenever you need something. Also, any time you need to take a trip into the nearby city, just give us a call and I'd be glad to take you; the number is posted next to the telephone in the kitchen."

Tsukune blanched slightly at the name of the house. 'Resting Place? That sounds like a graveyard or a funeral home!' Out loud, he responded, "Thank you for your kind offer. We'll probably have to make trips to town to stock up on groceries, so we'll definitely be taking you up on it."

Suddenly, both men felt a sharp chill in the air, and turned to face Mrs. Cooper. Both took a step back at the harsh set of her face and the glint of light off of her glasses as she stared intently at Tsukune and the others. "Just one moment. Do you mean to tell me that you four shall be sharing this house? Three girls and a boy, all of you teenagers, without adult supervision? Indecent!" Her indignant rage seemed to magnify her size, as the short woman loomed over all of the people standing around her. "I shall not have it!"

"Don't worry, we're all good friends, and-" Kurumu fell silent as Mrs. Cooper's gaze fell upon her, the succubus visibly shivering.

"Friends, certainly, but at your age, some things cannot be controlled! And one of those things is…" She leveled an accusing finger directly at Tsukune. "The desires of a young man! You never know what he might do, given the chance!"

Mr. Cooper took a step forward to reassure his wife, but immediately thought better of it. Instead, Moka was the next to speak. "Actually, Tsukune is very polite and kind and…" She quickly read Mrs. Cooper's face, and decided to change tactics. "And anyways, we outnumber him. And our monstrous powers are stronger than his, anyways. We'll be able to protect ourselves."

Tsukune's face fell as he lamented the fact that, typically, he was the one that needed the protection. Moka's words seemed to salve Mrs. Cooper's temper, however, and after a long moment she nodded in acquiescence. "Very well then. But know that I'll be watching you!"

"Well now!" Mr. Cooper said, erasing the remnants of the tension by clapping loudly. "Wendy has made some food for you all, and after we warm it back up we shall eat and get to know each other better. While she's finishing getting it ready, I'll give you all a tour of the house and grounds. But first, let's get you and your belongings inside!"

The four teens nodded, smiling, and moved to gather their luggage and start carrying it inside. As Tsukune threw his duffel bag over his shoulder and grabbed one of Kurumu's boxes, he spared a glance back at the house. His earlier nervousness at the estate's name had faded; it was just a house, like any other.

They were in the human world now. At long last, for just a while at least, he could have a taste of a normal life with some of his closest friends. They could relax, enjoy themselves, have fun without worrying about Fairy Tale or berserk classmates or nightmare-wielding ancients.

For the first time in years, Tsukune felt completely safe.

**Author's Note**: Woooof. Had to really fling myself at it, but I got this chapter done in time for my weekly schedule. If something in it seems rushed, please forgive me; I wrapped most of this up in two sittings. Also, if you're reading this, I _probably_ survived Black Friday. I'm staring down a 18-hour long shift for that day, and ~12 hours every day after for at least half a week. Stupid commission retail…

Anyways, now that my writer's block seems mostly gone (knock on wood), I should be able to make decent pace on this story again. Next chapter, expect a description of the house, and a glimpse at the mysterious artifact held in that shed. Oh, and there will be homework, of course.

In any case, I shall hope to see you all back for the next chapter. Ah, and my usual reviewers can ignore this, but… for those of you who are being a tad shy, please, chime up! Right now I need the encouragement, and your opinions, whatever they may, will give me the motivation I need to even glance at this Word file this week. I hope to hear from you!

Until then.

~Wynn P.

Post-Black Friday Postscript: Braaaiiins... Braaaaiiiins....


	6. Homework From Hell

**Chapter 6**

_**Homework From Hell**_

"This house, and the various buildings that have stood in its place, have been known as the Resting Place for a very long time indeed. Your headmaster came up with the notion of utilizing this land as a sort of neutral ground for meeting with various representatives of the various tribes of monsters, especially during the turbulent times preceding the foundation of the Yokai Academy. The building itself has been rebuilt several times, after, ah, certain incidents rendered the previous versions uninhabitable. These days, however, this house is often used as a vacation home for those who have aided the Hell-Kings, among other things." Roy Cooper turned around to beam at the four teenagers, spreading his arms wide to proudly display the common room in which they all stood. "It's somewhat simple, I know, but we have found that simple homes are easier to repair… not that we expect anything bad to happen to it, of course." His weak chuckle was transparent enough to make Tsukune shiver a bit at that notion.

As they had entered the Resting Place, they had all noticed the simplicity that Roy was referencing. Immediately before them had been the stairwell leading to the second floor, and to either side was a wide opening, the one to the right leading into what had looked like a dining room, presumably with an attached kitchen since Wendy had went in that direction to finish their meal. The opening to the left had led into the large common room in which they now stood. Tsukune was somewhat surprised by how spacious the room was; despite featuring a small table, a couple of couches, a television, and a computer desk, the room was still largely empty, and it looked large enough to take up nearly half of the house's footprint.

"Directly above us are two of the four bedrooms, with the third located in the center of the upstairs, and the master bedroom takes up the far end. There is one restroom downstairs, next to the stairwell, and two upstairs, one inside the master bedroom and one accessible to the other three rooms through the hallway, as well as a single bathroom, which you will have to share, of course. As for the bedrooms, we'll leave choosing them up to you, but…" Roy cast a nervous glance in the direction of the kitchen. "Please make sure they're all used. For your sake, and mine."

"Don't worry," Moka said confidently, stepping forward. "We'll all be on our best behavior." She cast a smile back in the direction of Kurumu and Mizore, but the veiled threat in her words didn't escape Tsukune.

Neither did Roy's relieved sigh. Pausing for a moment, his brow scrunched in deep thought, he glanced around the room. Finally, he discovered what he had been fighting to remember, exclaiming "Ah yes! The shed! I will need to show that to you, but first, let us finish carrying in the rest of your luggage. I am sure Tsukune and I will be able to get it all inside easily enough, so if any of you would like to help Wendy finish preparing dinner, feel free."

As Tsukune and Roy walked towards the door, they could hear Kurumu urging the other girls to go on without her: "I wanted to look something up real quick, I'll catch up with you later." As Tsukune stepped out of the house, he glanced back to see Kurumu taking a seat at the computer, a look of determination on her face.

Several minutes later, after Roy and Tsukune had deposited each of the boxes and bags in the common room, the two paused to catch their breath. Tsukune glanced in the direction of the computer, but the screen's contents were hidden from him by the succubus' back. Curiousity getting the better of him, he took a step in that direction, but stopped short as Roy called out for his wife. Wendy stepped to the entrance to the dining room, now looking somewhat frazzled but no less intimidating for it. "Just a few minutes more, dear. If you would like, you could show our guests some other part of the house. Or all of them." The frozen object in her hand, which might have originally been some kind of vegetable before it had been utterly incased in ice, hinted at the reasons for her willingness to be rid of her helpers.

"Very well then!" Roy barked, clapping his hands. Kurumu jumped at the sound, hastily closing the browser she had been looking at and standing up from the computer. "Come on, let me show you the shed." He led Tsukune and Kurumu into the dining room and, after a rather sheepish-looking Moka and Mizore joined them, they exited through a door at the far end of the room, stepping out onto the lawn of the Resting Place. A short distance away was the large storage building Tsukune had noticed when they had arrived at the house. As they made their way to it, Tsukune dropped back to where Moka was trailing behind the others, and whispered a nervous question to her: "How's dinner looking?"

Moka gave him a tight smile, and answered only, "I hope you like cucumbers…"

Meanwhile, Roy Cooper was unlocking the padlock at the front of the storage building. Pulling the door open, he stepped inside, flipping a light switch beside the doorframe. The shed's contents were revealed by the naked, dangling light bulb to be nothing extraordinary: lawn equipment, tarps and random tools, complete with an antiquated mower sitting disconsolately in a corner. There was a wall that looked to divide the storage building in half, however, complete with another door with a much more impressive-looking lock. Roy stepped towards that door, fumbling to find the correct key on the large key-ring he held.

"You shouldn't have any need for the stuff in this room, since I take care of all of the lawn care here, but you will need to come in here every day to retrieve the things that the Academy is sending you." He paused as he slid the key into the lock, staring into the air with obvious wonder. "Hunh, I don't know if they would have told you about this. Oh well, better to show than to explain, I always say. Come on in, and I'll show you the Hellmaw."

The girls stepped towards the door, but Tsukune immediately froze in place. "H-Hellmaw? What is that?"

"Nothing to worry about, I'm sure," Kurumu dismissed his fears with a wave of her hand.

"I'll protect you," Mizore offered, stepping into the next room.

As the last of the girls left him alone, Tsukune mustered the courage to follow, his mind still reeling. His friends were used to the monster world, so they had faith in their abilities to handle anything that they might find in a place the Headmaster had called 'safe,' but he had allowed himself to be tricked by how normal everything had seemed so far. Normal houses did not have a Hellmaw in the back yard, that was for certain.

As Tsukune entered the other room, the first thing that struck him was a wave of heat. The next thing he noticed was that this chamber had been lined with blackened stones, even though the outer walls of the shed had looked to be wood. The heat in the air made everything in the room shimmer slightly, like illusions over the pavement in summer.

And the Tsukune noticed the Hellmaw. True to its description, it took the form of a giant demonic visage, stretching from floor to ceiling, with stone mouth held wide open and tongue extended along the floor a short distance, almost like a ramp leading to the inert face's jaws. The maw itself was easily tall enough for Tsukune to enter, but the dancing flames he could see beyond convinced him that such would not be a good idea. Those flames were the obvious source for the heat inside the room, and the sound of their crackling forced Roy Cooper to raise his voice as he turned to face the teens.

"The Hellmaw is a sort of portal that connects Yokai Academy and the Resting Place. We use it to exchange letters, packages, anything of importance. Since transit is instantaneous, it makes communication with the, ah, with your headmaster very easy. Since this will allow you to receive assignments from your teachers while you're staying here, we believed that it would be a good way for you to stay on top of your studies. Every night, please make sure to check the Hellmaw to see if you've received anything, and feel free to use it to stay in contact with your friends and teachers back at school." As the four looked anxiously between Roy and the flames inside the portal, he chuckled loudly. "Allow me to demonstrate." He pulled a note out of one of his pockets, holding it aloft. "I prepared this note to let the headmaster know that you had arrived safely. To use the Hellmaw, step somewhat close to it, and-" He lightly tossed the note towards the flames, and as the letter passed the giant teeth it disappeared with a flash. "See? Instant teleportation between here and there."

"But if that thing allows something to travel between the school and here instantly, why did we take the bus?" Mizore pointed out, wiping her brow to remove the beads of sweat that had collected there.

"Ah, heh heh, yes," Roy mumbled, paling slightly. "That would be, well, a bad idea. Yes, a very bad idea. You see…" He glanced towards the Hellmaw, and Tsukune couldn't help but noticed that the older man took a nervous step back, as if he had just seen it for the first time. "I remember that someone tried that once. Not with an actual person, but I believe it was with a pet… We buried it in the garden outside. It seems that anything living that gets sent through the portal tends to arrive looking somewhat… chewed on."

He turned to face the four teens, regaining his composure despite the horror-stricken expressions they were offering him. "Which is why we just use it for simple things, like letters and the such. As long as you don't fall in, then…" He paused, and quickly shook his head. "Please don't fall in."

'We have to use this thing every night?' Tsukune thought, incredulous. 'And this is supposed to be safer than being at the Academy?'

Before any of them had the chance to protest, the crackling of the flames died down somewhat. Roy turned towards the Hellmaw, grateful for the distraction. "Ah, here it comes!" A moment later, with a sound reminiscent of a belching flame, a thick folder secured with rubber bands launched itself from the portal, landing on the tip of the Hellmaw's tongue. After a moment, Moka moved to reach for the folder, but Roy stuck his arm out to stop her. A second later, the flames belched again, and this time a thick, leather-bound book hurtled out of the maw, landing atop the folder. Immediately afterward, the flames within the Hellmaw roared back to life.

Roy Cooper bent over to pick up the book and folder, but his hand hesitated as he scanned the note that had been attached to the cover of the tome. Instead, he picked up only the folder, straightening and turning to offer it to Moka. "Just like that, every day they will be sending your work to you, and you can send your completed assignments for grading by throwing it into the Hellmaw. I know you're all tired from your trip, but you will have all day tomorrow to get used to the house and begin working on these-"

"Hey, what is this?" Roy froze as he heard the voice behind him, and turned to find Kurumu bending over to pick up the book that he had left laying on the Hellmaw's stone tongue. Before he could complete a warning, the succubus lifted the tome from the ground, glancing at the seal that kept it closed and reading the note that had been taped to the front. "'For Tsukune Aono's eyes only'. Why would they-" She shrieked in startled pain as a blue-white electrical arc burst from the book and danced over her arm, and the book flew across the room as she shook her wounded hand. The others rushed to her side, but it quickly became obvious that she was not seriously hurt as she glared dangerously at the book lying limply on the floor.

"Tsukune, if you would." Roy gestured towards the book, unwilling to pick it up himself. "It seems the Headmaster has decided to give you some extra work during your time here at the Resting Place. I would take this assignment particularly seriously, if I were you." Without waiting for Tsukune to move towards the fallen book, he walked towards the door that led back into the normal half of the shed, glancing back as he passed through. "Please make sure to lock the door as you come out. I'm going to help Wendy set the table. Come soon; dinner should be ready by now."

For several long moments after he had left, the four friends stared in the direction of the door, their confusion overwhelming their other emotions. Finally, Tsukune broke the trance by stepping across the room and, gingerly, picking up the fallen tome. When no more electricity lanced out to strike him, he carefully removed the note bearing his name from the book's aged leather cover.

"What does it say?" Moka inquired, as Mizore walked past her towards the door, her need to escape the oppressive heat of the room overcoming her desire to hear what the Headmaster wanted of Tsukune.

"It's an assignment sheet… a list of chapters, one every other night. Apparently he wants me to read this book while we're here."

"And only you," Kurumu mused, scowling distrustfully at the book.

Deciding against breaking its seal just yet, Tsukune turned the tome to its front, scanning its cover. It was obviously ancient, and any decoration that its cover may have once bore had long since faded. Still, the leather seemed thinner in certain places, as if the title had been pressed into the cover long ago. He allowed his fingers to roam over it, trying to deduce what it may have said.

I? No, L-I… Perhaps L-I-C-H…

"We'd better go back inside. They'll be waiting for us," Moka prompted, and Tsukune nodded, placing the book under his arm. Together, they turned away from the Hellmaw and stepped out of its chamber, carefully securing the door back and double-checking the lock. That done, the trio stepped out into the night air, where Mizore was waiting, looking decidedly better after escaping the heat of the shed's back room.

"Homework… ugh. They should be rewarding us for getting rid of Mori Retsu, and not bombarding us with work!" Kurumu complained, but her eyes darted back to the book Tsukune held close to him.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of free time, especially since we can help each other study," Moka reasoned, pointedly staring directly in front of her, at the door back into the house they were walking towards.

"Maybe they just want to keep us extra busy," Mizore suggested, walking just behind Tsukune and carefully studying him.

Tsukune, however, wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking about the book he held, the tome that had been intended only for him. For some reason, the Headmaster wanted him to study this, to learn its secrets. Whatever the Headmaster was thinking, it probably meant things were going to get much more dangerous sometime in the future, and knowing his luck it would be soon.

But this time, he would be ready.

**Author's Note**: Well, good news and bad news. Good news is that, with any luck at all, my writing should pick up considerably in the coming days/weeks, perhaps even, dare I say it, allowing me to return to the level of productivity I had with the previous story. I shall raise a Pepsi Float in the dream of seeing a chapter a day, like I did then (although, to be completely honest, most of this chapter was finished in a day anyways).

The bad news is that the reason for my boost in productivity is that I was forced to resign from my job today. D'oh. Happens when you work seasonal commission retail and have to ask off on one of the busiest days of the year in order to attend your own graduation.

But, transcending that bittersweet topic, back to the thing you came for: the story. Before the events of today, I was somewhat torn: I have decided to do a very short prequel story, a teaser really, to step up some of the mythology I'll be using in this tale, centering around my primary villain. Then, there's the first chapter of the Lova Hina lemon I occasionally work on as a side project, when this story drags a bit. I also get to do my favorite chapter in this story next time; I've been waiting for this chapter ever since I started working on Out of Nightmares, and with any luck I can get it all wrapped up neatly, even if it turns out to be far too long…

However, perhaps it is optimism born out of today's colossal calamity, but now I even dare to imagine that I can work on all of those things simultaneously, and still meet the deadline for the next chapter. Wish me luck on that end. As for myself, I have the perfect setup for a brief writing frenzy: a bottle of coconut rum, a cube of Pepsi, a box of ice cream, and a self-destructive gleam of eagerness in my eyes… and the ephemeral halcyon moment between being employed and hunting for a job. I fully intend to make the most of all of those.

But, maddened cackling aside, and not at all a call for sympathy (as I said, you have come for the story, so please, think of nothing else); I'd love to hear some feedback this time around. Let me know what you think, where you want to see things going, what you would like to see emphasized more or less. I'm gonna need a bit of grounding in the coming days, and would greatly appreciate any input at all.

And now, to sleep, for tomorrow is another day. One that will see much writing; this, I promise you.

~Wynn Pendragon


	7. The War Room

**Chapter 7**

_**The War Room**_

It was only moments after the door into the master bedroom closed that Tsukune collapsed onto the bed, allowing his muscles to relax all at once as he stared blindly at the ceiling. His bags waited beside the bed, and soon he would need to start unpacking, just as he supposed the girls were busy doing as well. Still, he didn't feel bad for resting for just a moment, since it had been a rather long day. He chuckled to think that, when he had woken up that morning, he had expected nothing more than a normal day at school, if any day at Yokai Academy could be seen as 'normal.'

And now, here he was, perhaps halfway across Japan from his home, living in a house with three monster girls who had all expressed open interest in him, with a Hellmaw within a stone's throw of where he would be sleeping and a pair of… interesting… caretakers intent on watching his every move. And, judging from his extra 'homework,' the Headmaster had special plans for him as well, and thus far his previous experiences along those lines suggested that probably wouldn't end well for him.

With a deep sigh, Tsukune glanced out of the glass doors located on the far side of the room, and realized that there was a small balcony there. Just beyond its railing, he could see the roof of the shed, and beyond that the forest. For a second, Tsukune felt uncomfortable at having an entrance into the room from the outside, but the door did have a lock, and surely the girls wouldn't do something as drastic as break the glass to get to him… Surely.

He thought back to the dinner that he and his friends had shared with the Coopers. Just as Moka had warned, Wendy Cooper was overly fond of cucumbers, and fish, but the meal had been well prepared, so he had had few other complaints. Though it was obvious that Wendy was still on edge about him staying in the house alone with the girls, Roy kept the situation defused, telling stories about his experiences with the Headmaster, often punctuated with loud guffaws. He and his wife had long ago worked alongside the Headmaster and, to the teens' surprise, the bus driver. Together they had ended a potential conflict between several groups of monsters, and had also once helped to uncover and defeat a small revolutionary group that had intended to ignite a conflict between humans and monsters. Tsukune had wondered if a group like that might have been responsible for founding Fairy Tale, or how long that organization had been operating… could they have been active even then?

After they had finished eating, and Roy had concluded his last tale, the Coopers had excused themselves to return back down the hill to their cottage. Roy had shook Tsukune's hand and reiterated his offer to drive them to the city whenever they needed, while Wendy had taken each of the girls aside and whispered something to them. Judging from her accusatory glances in Tsukune's direction and the girls' blushes, she must have been detailing ways to ward off his 'uncontrollable desires.' After that, the Coopers had left, and after a long moment of stunned silence the four friends had decided to go unpack their belongings, although Tsukune had noticed that Kurumu had lingered in the common room, shooting glances back in the direction of the computer.

Tsukune sat up in the bed, yawning loudly. He was too tired to bother with unpacking just yet, but he didn't want to go to bed either; he knew that he should at least tell the girls goodnight first. Instead, he glanced beside him, at the book that the Headmaster had sent to him. Acting on a whim, he slid his finger under the edge of the seal that kept it shut, and pulled up sharply, ripping it free. He remembered that the top assignment on the list that had been taped to the book's cover had been to read the chapter titled 'The First,' an appropriate starting point. However, glancing at the book's index, he realized that that chapter was located deeper into the tome than he would have expected. His curiosity growing, he scanned for the page the index had indicated, and once he had found it he began to skim over the initial paragraphs.

_The First_

_Though humans and monsters have been experimenting with immortality for longer than history can record_, _perhaps the first successful attempt_, _if it can be deemed thus_, _occurred in Europe during the height of the Hellenistic civilization_. _Undoubtedly drawing on resources claimed over the course of his already unnaturally-extended lifespan_, _one sorcerer managed to artificially separate his immortal soul and mortal body_, _while at the same time preserving the soul's tie to this world through the use of an artifact known as a phylactery_. _By doing so_, _he became an undead being_, _thus free from most damage to his physical form_; _only by destroying the phylactery as well as his body could he be permanently banished from this world_. _At the moment he completed this ritual_, _he became the first lich_. _The_ _name of this sorcerer was_-

Tsukune squinted at the page. The ink on the page was blurred here, and only on that single word, as if it had been a deliberate attempt to conceal the name. Still, if he squinted hard enough, he could make out… was that a 'K' or a 'C'? Perhaps 'Kr…' It didn't really matter, though for some inexplicable reason Tsukune felt relieved. He allowed himself to glance further down the page, resolving to read it in depth the next morning, after he had rested.

_However_, _even at the height of his power_, _he was not satisfied_. _It is said that his trail of conquests_, _his acquisition of an army of loyal monsters and mercenaries led by his three generals_, _were all intended to find a more efficient means of insuring that his life would never end_, _and that his power would continue to grow_. _At this time_, _his ruthless destruction of several cities earned the attention of powerful magicians and leaders of the monster kingdoms, who banded together to defeat him at the shoreline of_-

A knock at the door drew Tsukune's attention away from the book. "Come in," he shouted, glancing down at the text one last time as he moved to close it. As he did so, a single line caught his attention: _And_, _at this time_, _he was known only as Death_.

"Tsukune," Moka said quietly, stepping into the room cautiously. When he looked towards her, he noticed that she was glancing around the room with a slight blush. She had been the one to suggest that he take the master bedroom, mostly because it was the most isolated of the rooms, and the fact that it had a restroom directly connected to it; that way, they wouldn't have to worry about mishaps with the Seal of Screaming if he had to go during the night. She had claimed the room in the middle for herself; it was the closest to his own, which meant that if the other girls tried to sneak into his room, they would have to make it past her first. Still, it seemed that even she might be tempted, judging from her expression once she realized that they were alone in the room he would be sleeping in.

Tsukune offered her a bright smile. "Are you sure you want me to take this one? I'm not used to a room or a bed this big, and I don't wake up much in the night anyways…"

Moka quickly shook her head. "No, it's right this way. You should have this one, plus we'll all feel safer this way, as far as you're concerned." Tsukune blushed in response when he caught her meaning. "I was just coming to say goodnight; Mizore, Kurumu and I were going to be downstairs talking, and I wanted to make sure that I got to say it before you fell asleep."

"No, I don't mind coming down. Give me just a second, and-"

"No." Tsukune stopped, and noticed that Moka was pointedly refusing to meet his eyes. "We were going to discuss some things, and talk about… rules and stuff…"

Tsukune's eyes widened as he began to realize what they had planned, and Kurumu's voice rang out from his memories: "_Instead of surrendering_… _we've changed the rules of our war for love_!" He could feel his cheeks ignite as he glanced down, and could only nod in response.

"Come on, Moka, let's go!" Kurumu stepped into the room, reaching for the vampire, but stopped and beamed at Tsukune. "Hey, Tsukune, if you get lonely tonight, I'll be in the room at the end of the hall, on the right! I'll keep you company…"

"I brought extra blankets, in case you wanted to stay with me," Mizore said, peeking her head into the room. "But there are other ways we could stay warm…"

"Okay, enough! Let's go!" Moka ordered, grabbing the other two girls and pulling them out of the room. As they left, shouting their goodnights, Tsukune offered his own farewell to the mix. Suddenly, Moka stuck her head back in, holding a piece of paper towards him. "If it's alright, I'll go ahead and put the seal on the door. If you need anything, just make sure the door doesn't close behind you, or take the seal off as you come out." She gave him another warm smile. "Good night, Tsukune. Sleep well."

"Moka, come on!"

"Coming!"

Tsukune chuckled and smiled at Moka. "Rest well." She closed the door behind her, and he assumed she had applied the Seal of Screaming to it. As he heard her walk away from the door, he allowed himself to think about how lucky he was. Three girls, all of them obviously in love with him. And, he now knew that he cared for them all, even perhaps romantically… and they were willing to accept that. For now, at least, they were content to share him…

He grabbed a pillow from the bed and pressed it to his face as he groaned loudly. What was he thinking? What was he turning into? Maybe Mrs. Cooper was right to be concerned… and, he shivered, what would his mother say if she could see him now? Or, even worse, his cousin Kyouko? They would think he was the real monster, and maybe they would be right…

It was time to sleep, and to hope he would come to his senses in the morning. He stood to change, unconsciously knocking the book from the bed. He would take care of unpacking and homework in the morning. Now, he needed to rest, because he had a sinking feeling that things would still be very busy over the next days.

But, after he turned the lights off and settled in to sleep, faces and images continued to dance in his head. He could see Moka smiling at him from the door to his room… Mizore, waking up on the bus… Kurumu, staring up at him seductively as she asked him to help carry her luggage… He could still feel Moka and Kurumu leaning against him as they had on the bus, and for some reason he wished that he had another blanket.

Sleep was not merciful to Tsukune Aono. That night, it was a very long time in coming.

* * *

"I hereby call this council to order!"

Moka and Mizore glanced at each other with an aura of bemused indulgence. While they had all agreed on the necessity of having this discussion, Kurumu had taken the idea to the next level. Even now, she marched back and forth on the other side of the dining room's table, arms clasped behind her back and an imperious tilt to her chin, the intent posture and mannerisms of a general channeling through the succubus.

For Kurumu, love is war. And she fully intends to win that war. But first, the rules of engagement…

"First matter up for discussion!" Kurumu slammed her hands onto the table, gazing seriously at one rival, and then the other. "We have agreed to a pact of mutual non-interference in terms of our relationships with Tsukune, in the hopes of him eventually being able to choose one of us. However, in order to be completely comfortable with that decision, it is obvious that we will need some basic rules in place, rules that we've all agreed to follow. That way, we can know that we can trust each other."

Glancing at Moka, Kurumu could immediately tell that the vampire wasn't entirely sold on the notion of trusting her rivals, guidelines or no. Mizore immediately set out to make that problem worse. "Rules? Why do we need rules? This is a fight to win Tsukune's heart, so why do we need something to hold us back?" The yuki-onna drew the sucker from her lips, licking it slowly with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "Maybe you just need rules to slow me down, so that you'll have a chance with Tsukune."

Offended, Kurumu drew to her full height, crossing her arms under her prodigious chest. "I will have you know that I am a proud, beautiful succubus! If seduction were the game, there would be no way that I would lose! Now that I've been given a real chance, it's impossible that Tsukune will resist my womanly powers!" The sudden jut of Kurumu's chest made it obvious what 'powers' she had in mind. "And then, once Tsukune is mine…" It was quickly apparent that Kurumu had allowed a fantasy to overtake her, her lips pursing to meet an imagined kiss.

Mizore's eyes widened in growing horror. "Succubus… powers…" She shot an alarmed glance over to Moka, and the vampire returned her concern. Perhaps there was a real need for rules, after all.

"Alright, then, first rule," Moka offered, drawing Kurumu back out of her fantasy. "We have the Seal of Screaming, but there's another door into Tsukune's room, and the seal won't go off if Tsukune opens the door… We all need to agree that we won't sneak into Tsukune's room, and that we'll sleep in our own beds each night, so we can all rest easier."

The expressions on the faces of Mizore and Kurumu immediately soured, but a swift shared glance between them decided the matter. While Moka probably wouldn't go so far as to enter Tsukune's room by stealth, they both knew that the other wouldn't have such compunctions. Both nodded grudgingly.

Silence reigned over the group for a long moment as they tried to think of another rule, each potential entry eliminated as they realized that it would apply to them as well. Again it was Moka who broke the silence, her natural shyness giving her an edge in concocting the limitations on all of their behavior. "Well, I know that Tsukune would probably be a lot happier if we - I mean, if all of us – didn't rush things too much. So, why don't we agree not to do anything too… too…"

The other two girls watched with bemused patience as Moka tried to create the right word, her face rapidly becoming scarlet. Finally it was Kurumu that relented, offering "Explicit."

"Y-Yes! That!"

"And what would that consist of?" Kurumu asked, hiding her irritation with the inevitable by tormenting her friend.

"…I…ah…"

This time, neither Kurumu nor Mizore had enough mercy to offer a quick suggestion to rescue Moka from her embarrassment. As the silence stretched on, finally Mizore decided to hurry things on. Standing from her seat, she walked over to Moka and whispered into her ear for a couple of minutes, the vampire's eyes and blush growing by the instant. As the snow maiden straightened, Moka said nothing, still staring off into space with a luminescent blush. Seeing Kurumu's questioning gaze, Mizore walked around the table and repeated her whispering, the succubus reacting with less embarrassment than intent interest.

"Yes, I believe that's a pretty good list right there. None of that… yet," Kurumu yielded, raising her eyebrow at Mizore. "But how did you come up with such a… complete… list?"

"I just tried to think of a list of things I wanted to do with Tsukune before you get the chance to." Mizore offered her a saccharine smile before returning to her seat, ignoring the succubus' spluttering.

"Alright, enough rules! Nothing too naughty, and no sneaking into Tsukune's room; if we think of anything else, we can mention it later." Kurumu turned and walked over to a counter in the kitchen, picking up a small sheath of papers she had laid there before their conversation began. "We have another important matter to discuss. We have the rules of our war, now for the battlegrounds." She laid the papers on the table, spreading them out. "While you were unpacking, I was using the computer to do some quick research. Mrs. Cooper mentioned the name of the city nearby, so I used the internet to look at some of the various attractions within the city. I utilized my previous, extensive studies into the matters of human romance," her mind darting back to the pile of girls' manga she had acquired during one trip to the human world, "in order to compile a list of likely dating spots, and then found places like that nearby. These printouts are a collection of matches."

"Date spots…" Mizore breathed, gazing at the papers with a look of wonder. Each one held the potential for hours of personal time with Tsukune, each one a possible key to unlock his heart. Moka reached for the papers, but Kurumu quickly batted the questing hand away.

"First, my concept of how we should handle these. I propose that we each choose our favorite date spot, and then alternate after that until we have a full day outlined. We'll draw straws to see what order we'll go on the dates after that. Then, we'll each get a day alone with Tsukune on a real date, while the other two wait here at the house. After three dates, we'll decide what to do next."

"Sounds good to me," Mizore acquiesced, still staring at the papers.

"Maybe we should have a date every other day; Tsukune will need to do his homework sometime," Moka suggested, and the other two quickly consented, though with a hint of regret that they may have to wait longer for their own date.

"Now, to pick the dates, I say-"

"Wait," Moka interrupted, a wary frown on her face. "You said three dates…"

"Well, yeah, of course, there's only three of us." Kurumu stared at Moka, but comprehension began to dawn on her as the vampire reached up to her necklace, and the rosario it bore.

"What about my inner self? She'll want a date with Tsukune, too, and since we brought the Belmont, she can easily stay out for a whole day without damaging my seal. Shouldn't she get a separate day with Tsukune?"

The succubus and snow maiden both winced at that notion. While they both had confidence in their abilities, it was hard to measure up to the grace and beauty of the unsealed half of Moka's personality, even if she tended to be standoffish even to Tsukune. They both remembered the date that Inner Moka had already shared with Tsukune, and knew that any further experiences like that would only widen the gap between them and Moka in the race to win Tsukune's love.

"Absolutely not." Mizore shook her head sharply. "If she wants time with Tsukune, you'll just have to share."

"She's your inner self. Since she's not another person, I don't see why it would be fair for you to get another whole day. Anyways, she can see what you see, so she'll be there anyways," Kurumu pointed out, to Moka's discomfort.

"No, that isn't… I mean…" The vampire couldn't manage to voice her concerns, too conflicted between her friends' points and the demands of her own inner psyche.

"Let's go ahead and choose our date spots," Kurumu interjected, cutting off Moka's complaints. She eyed the papers greedily, allowing each scenario to play out in her mind. She had chosen these well; no matter which she ended up with, she would be happy. But, perhaps-

A hand slapped down onto one of the papers, the fingers all but obscuring the roller coaster and Ferris Wheel at the top of the picture. "I claim this one," Moka demanded, glaring defiantly at her rivals. While she knew she had lost the previous fight, she had decided to gain something of a victory by being the first to choose. Both of her rivals looked disappointed, but finally Kurumu nodded with a sniff.

"That one will take all day anyways. That leaves the rest for us."

"Ah, this one!" Mizore exclaimed, pointing to a picture of a couple ice skating. While she was distracted, Kurumu reached out and snatched a piece of paper, claiming it for herself. Moments later, the deliberation process devolved into a snatch-and-grab, while Moka stared at the picture of the amusement park with a bittersweet smile. As soon as Mizore and Kurumu were contented with their respective collections, the trio prepared for the next step: the drawing of straws.

Moments later, the order was decided. "Last," Kurumu moaned, slumping in defeat, while Moka stared triumphantly at the straw that proclaimed her to be first, her good spirits rekindled. A quick conversation resolved the question of when the dates would begin: not the next day, when they would still be getting settled in the Resting Place and beginning on their work for school, but instead the following day, and every second day beyond.

"Well, since that is settled, I propose that we call this meeting to an end. I wish you both the best of luck. That's because I know you'll need it; I intend to-" Kurumu began to gloat, but Mizore interrupted suddenly, an intent expression upon her face.

"One more rule," the snow maiden stated, and Kurumu rolled her eyes in response. After the succubus waved her on, Mizore raised her hand, and it immediately took the form of an icy claw. "How about this: we can't use our monster powers to force Tsukune to do anything he doesn't want to do, or to influence the ways he feels about us."

Kurumu huffed at the notion. "You're the most likely to do that, snowflake. Sounds fine to me."

"Yes, I agree with that rule," Moka stated loudly, glancing furtively towards Kurumu.

"Then you understand that means that you can't use Allure to seduce Tsukune…" Mizore began, but Kurumu cut her off, laughing bitterly.

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson on that end already."

"It also means that you cannot kiss him." Mizore leveled the icy claw in Kurumu's direction, but the cold of those frozen fingers could not match that in her eyes.

Kurumu laughed at that, but a second later her face fell. She looked at Mizore, and then to Moka, noting the deadly seriousness to their expressions. "Wait, what do you mean? Why wouldn't I- ?" The realization silenced her, but Moka answered anyways.

"'A man who is kissed by a succubus will be her slave forever.' That's how it goes, isn't it?" Moka shook her head sadly, but her gaze showed no sign of softening. "If you were to kiss Tsukune, you might charm him with your powers, whether you want to or not."

"It's the only way, Kurumu," Mizore commented. "If you don't agree to this, there's no way that we could trust you alone with him. You have to promise us that you won't kiss him."

Kurumu looked back and forth between her friends, but found no solace in their stares. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but fought to hold them in. Finally, unable to restrain the bitterness staining her voice, she snarled, "Fine. I promise. I won't kiss Tsukune, at least until the dates are done, or he chooses me. But I'm not responsible if he decides to kiss me!" The final shout drove the other two back, and neither of them could find any way to refute it.

"Works for me," Mizore admitted, her demeanor softening as the quiet guilt from what she had done finally registered. Moka nodded as well, refusing to meet Kurumu's angered stare. The trio stood in silence for a long moment, each of them reflecting on the new developments, and disadvantages, of their pact.

Finally, Kurumu called the meeting to a close. "I'm going to bed," she announced suddenly, moving towards the stairs, her exaggerated posture from the meeting's opening replaced by an aura of defeat and impending vengeance. "I intend to get all the rest I can, so I'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wasn't finished unpacking," Moka noted, following the succubus. Mizore trailed behind them, turning off the light as they moved upstairs. As the three came to their respective bedrooms, each of them stood at the door for a long moment, staring down the hall at the closed door at the end of it, and the seal tightly pressed above the doorknob. Some time later, one bedroom light after another was extinguished as the three girls settled in to recuperate from their long day.

They were not granted such mercy. Each of them stared into the darkness as they considered the day's victories and setbacks, and began forming plans for the battles to come. They would not be caught unprepared again, and each of them swore that they would be the one to emerge victorious in the end.

Tsukune Aono was not the only one to find sleep evasive that night.

**Author's Note**: Ugh, finally. Please forgive me if this chapter is a tad rougher than usual; it's very hot off the presses, and a behemoth at that. It perhaps would have worked better as two separate chapters, but honestly I felt that Tsukune's section alone didn't deserve the distinction of being its own chapter. And, to be honest, I was growing impatient to get the 'rules and plans' complete, since it's the basic layout for the next little bit.

To those of you who prefer a complete surprise as to what's coming up, please stop reading here. I need to talk about it a bit, and since I don't have a beta reader, this is the best place for it.

First thing I will admit: While I fully intend to release the next chapter on my usual date, this coming Saturday, I don't know if I'll make it. This is because I'm playing it much more by ear for the next little bit. I know the basic layout of the coming chapters, but I'm still hashing out the details. Wish me luck, because I'm winging it for the next chapter or so… and forgive my tardiness, if it comes to that. This bulky addition should salve those wounds, coming a few days before my usual posting time.

Second thing: This chapter may be a little rougher than usual, since I usually allow myself a few days of reading over it before I post. Tonight, however, I wrapped this up and decided to go for it anyways, instead of waiting till Saturday; this way, I'll feel compelled to push harder to crank out a new chapter in the next couple of days, and I tend to work better under pressure. I'll definitely be considering this chapter for revision, however, as it's so important to the greater frame of the story. It sets up the subplot for both Moka and Kurumu, (Mizore's is yet to come) and thus needs to be pretty tight for me to be satisfied with it. Feel free to barrage me with suggestions, this chapter needs polishing.

Third thing: I'm having trouble figuring out where to place my serious sections. The major action is a good ways off, but there's plenty to keep us busy till then, including a full chapter devoted to Mori Retsu and a certain artifact. I have a main-plot outline and a dark-plot outline; unfortunately, I haven't meshed the two entirely yet. So, it's quite likely that a new chapter may find you back at Yokai Academy unexpectedly; this means I finally found the right place to put in some more serious stuff, or at least the closest I could figure.

Last thing: Just as I'm winging it on the next section, I'm flying without a solid plan in terms of Tsukune's new reading material. That thing is the key to my main plot, the one which ties together all of these stories; however, I have that back-story in my head, so what I write makes perfect sense to me. I realize that you do not, so if you find yourself getting way too lost on that aspect, please let me know; I have to walk a fine line between being too vague and giving away the meat of my later stories, and I may err on the side of caution.

Finally, as always, the louder the noise from my readers, the happier the author. While I'm vainglorious enough to chortle over my daily hits, nothing thrills me as much right now as seeing a new message in my inbox, conveying your comments to me. In short, feed me feedback, and I'll wash it down with a Pepsi Float and get to work.

Not that I won't be doing that anyways, but still. I'll be smiling more.

~Wynn P.


	8. The Five Secrets

**Chapter 8**

_**The Five Secrets**_

Though he had finally reached a deep slumber, the ear-piercing screaming coming from outside his door immediately woke Tsukune. Sitting up in bed with a gasp, he struggled to free himself from the tangled sheets, nearly launching himself to the floor as he tried to maneuver over the edge of the mattress. Finally untangled, he sprinted to the door, flinging it open and staring into the hall.

Kurumu chuckled nervously at him from just beyond the door, her cheeks burning bright red in shame. She glanced down at the door, and the seal dangling from its edge, before meeting Tsukune's eyes again. "Ah, good morning, Tsukune! I've come to ask you what you wanted for breakfast!" It was obvious that the seal's noise had unsettled her enough to make her forget her customary chest-first greeting for her beloved.

Tsukune gaped at her, hand at his chest as if to restrain his wildly-beating heart, still recovering from the shock of being torn from his slumber. As the screaming faded, he could hear shouts from other parts of the house, and feet pounding the stairs leading from the first floor. Seconds later, both Moka and Mizore sprinted down the hall towards Kurumu, murder in their eyes. The succubus followed Tsukune's gaze, blanching as she saw her irate friends. She took a step towards the door, as if to enter Tsukune's room and use him as a shield, but she wasn't quite fast enough.

"I swear, Kurumu, what is with you? Last night, you were all about rules, and then you break them first thing the next morning?" Moka glared at her friend, fists at her hips. "What good are rules if you intend to cheat?"

"Rules?" Tsukune voiced cautiously, glancing at the girls around him in confusion and wariness.

"I wasn't breaking the rules, I just came up to ask Tsukune what he wanted to eat for breakfast!"

"And you couldn't knock?"

"I did!" Kurumu wailed. "He wouldn't wake up, so I thought it would be alright if I checked on him to make sure he was okay…"

"Yeah, right," Mizore snorted. "More like you wanted to wake him up in person; you probably had a good morning kiss in mind, or something worse, since he would be sleeping and couldn't resist." Realizing that Moka was giving her a suspicious stare, the snow maiden shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, she's the one who was going to do it. I was just thinking it."

"N-no, I was just going to…" Blushing fiercely, Kurumu realized from the bladed stares she was receiving from her friends that there was little she could do to salvage the situation. After a split second of concentration, she quickly whirled back to face Tsukune. "So, what _do_ you want for breakfast?"

"Don't think that will work!"

Tsukune scratched the back of his head, trying to think over the noise the girls were making. Suddenly, he froze in place, his brows furrowing. "Wait, how can I choose when I don't know what we have? Didn't the Coopers say we would have to go to town and restock our supplies?"

Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore hesitated, considering his words. After a long pause, the four wordlessly made their way downstairs, curiosity conquering their previous conflict. As the girls headed into the kitchen, Tsukune allowed himself to fall slightly behind them, breathing a quiet sigh of relief that they had been distracted. Still, something they had said had perked his interest. What was that about rules…?

Moments later, Kurumu turned to face Tsukune, laughing weakly as she held a sealed microwave cup of ramen in his direction. "I guess it's been a while since anyone stayed here," Moka offered, checking the shelves above the sink as Mizore inspected the cabinets below.

"Well, we can make do for now, and then call the Coopers after breakfast. We'll have everything we'll need after that," Tsukune suggested, taking the proffered cup of ramen. Stepping aside to allow the girls first turn at the microwave, Tsukune reconsidered his words. Buying groceries would be problematic without a good supply of money, especially since they didn't know how long they would be staying at the Resting Place. He had assumed that the Headmaster had intended for that to be taken care of, but he wanted to be sure.

"I'll fix mine in just a minute; I'm going to go ahead and call Mr. Cooper and ask him when he'd like to pick us up." Tsukune crossed the kitchen towards the phone, reading the number from the piece of paper that had been taped beside it. After just a couple of rings, he heard Mr. Cooper's deep voice come onto the line. "Mr. Cooper, this is Tsukune-"  
"Ah, Tsukune! Good morning! Hope you rested well!" Tsukune winced slightly, holding the phone partially away from his ear as the older man's booming laughter blasted from the earpiece. "Ready to go shopping, or tour the town?"

"Well, yes, that's why I'm calling, but first… How are we supposed to buy groceries? We weren't provided with money by the Headmaster, and-"

"Don't worry about it. You can use your personal money for whatever you like; the academy will take care of your basic needs. One of us will go with you when you buy groceries, and charge it to the academy's account. So, just let me know when you'd like me to pick you all up, and… ah."

"Mr. Cooper?"

When the older man's voice came back across the line, it was tinged with embarrassment. "Well, perhaps not pick you _all_ up. My car isn't large enough to carry four passengers and groceries… perhaps just one of you?"

"Oh, yes." Ignoring the immediate problem Tsukune knew that would cause, he optimistically said, "That should be fine. Would an hour from now be a good time?"

Moments later, Tsukune returned to the group just as Moka claimed her ramen from the microwave. Moving towards the sink to prepare his own, Tsukune announced without turning around, "Mr. Cooper will be here in an hour to pick one of us up to go shopping."

"One of us?" came the inevitable response, but despite expecting it Tsukune still shivered as he glanced behind him, seeing the contemplative looks each of the girls were leveling upon each other.

"I have an extra assignment to finish, so I should probably stay," he suggested.

The three girls sat silently, weighing their thoughts on the matter. Whoever went shopping would get to see the town, but at the same time those who stayed would get to be with Tsukune, and with the third person out of the way their chances to be alone with him would be doubled. Best, then, not to be the person sent to do the shopping…

"I would like to get a head start on my homework too," Moka offered, and she couldn't help but feel a slight surge of satisfaction at the fact that she would be the only one that excuse would be probable for.

"I'm not good with cooking, so I wouldn't buy the right ingredients," Mizore admitted, willing to sacrifice pride in the name of staying beside Tsukune for the day.

"Ah… I'm not done unpacking yet!" Kurumu hastily mentioned.

After considering that for just a moment, the other two girls faced the succubus. "That's your fault for bringing so much. And, you know, you did break the rules this morning, and we hadn't figured out a punishment for that yet," Mizore mused coldly.

Tsukune fought the urge to ask about the rules they kept alluding to as Kurumu struggled to regain her composure. Moka and Mizore thought they had her cornered, but Kurumu had no intention of surrendering just yet. Crossing her arms across her chest, she glared defiantly at her friends, daring them to challenge her. "There is no way I'm going to leave you two here alone with Tsukune. I refuse!" She allowed her nails to lengthen as she stared at her rivals. "There is nothing you can do that will make me go."

The sound of Tsukune swallowing loudly was the only thing to break the silence that followed Kurumu's declaration, and the tension within the room reached the point of shattering. Finally it was Mizore who spoke up, her eyes glowing a frigid blue.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

"Oh, I forgot something! Let me see the list, Kurumu."

Kurumu grumbled irritably as she fished the piece of paper back out of her pocket, thrusting it towards Moka. As the vampire scrawled another entry onto the long list of necessary supplies, Kurumu turned a plaintive look towards Tsukune. "Please, be careful. I won't be gone that long, but…"  
She had underestimated the ruthlessness of her opponents. She was still furious from Mizore's response to her earlier refusal to be the one sent to do the shopping: "_Well_, _if there's no punishment for breaking the rules_, _why should any of us follow them_? _Unless_…" The snow maiden's smile had bared her teeth. "_Unless the punishment for breaking the rules is losing your date with Tsukune_. _Which would be fine_, _too_…"

"_Date_?" Tsukune had asked, as Kurumu had stared incredulously at Mizore. As Moka had hastily explained the girls' agreement from the previous night, Kurumu and Mizore had stared at each other for several long minutes, silently measuring each other's resolve. Kurumu soon realized that she had lost this fight, and stood to lose far more unless she relented.

"_Fine_! _I'll go_! _But if either of you does anything to Tsukune while I'm gone_…"

"Don't worry!" Tsukune chuckled, breaking Kurumu from her recollection as he shook his head. "We're going to be doing homework. Nothing bad will happen."

Kurumu stared at him for a long moment, judging his optimism, before turning to look at Moka, who was smiling brightly. Her sadness replaced by determination, she turned back to him quickly. "I've changed my mind, I won't go-"

"He's here," Mizore said calmly, pointing down the hill. Kurumu watched the car drive up the hill with all the despair of the condemned, but as it came closer her grief slipped from her face, only to take up residence on the faces of Moka and Mizore, as the second person inside the car became visible.

Seconds later, Mr. Cooper stepped out of the car, offering Tsukune a brief look of chagrin as the car's other door opened. Mrs. Cooper rose out of the vehicle, deliberately analyzing the four teens slowly. "I remembered that there was some cleaning I had left undone, and I decided that it would be wrong to trouble our guests with it, so I came to see to it personally. I trust that you don't mind." There was absolutely no question allowed in her final words.

"Ah, no, that'll be fine. We were going to be doing homework anyways, so it's no trouble," Tsukune commented, as Moka and Mizore fought to hold their faces blank, struggling against their frustration. Kurumu was less subtle, chuckling darkly as she glanced back at her rivals.

"Well, if you're ready, we can head out," Mr. Cooper suggested, perhaps a little too eager to be back on the road.

"One second," Kurumu replied. She knew that her actions might have a price later, but for now it might serve as added insurance. Quickly, she faced Tsukune and grabbed him in a tight embrace. Though he was caught off guard, he soon returned the hug, lowering his shoulders slightly to do so. Seizing the opportunity, Kurumu planted a quick kiss on his cheek and let him go. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone," she told him, raising her voice enough to be certain that everyone would hear.

As she walked to the car, Kurumu felt Mrs. Cooper's fierce gaze shift from her to Tsukune. Though she regretted that he would have to put up with the older woman's scrutiny even more after what she had just done, she now knew that Mrs. Cooper's presence would guarantee that neither of the other girls would get the chance to be alone with him. As far as she was concerned, the contest to win Tsukune was a war, and sometimes the enemy of one's enemy turns out to be very useful indeed...

Stepping into the car and closing the door, Kurumu favored Mr. Cooper with an eager smile. "Shall we?"

* * *

Tsukune sighed as he turned to walk back towards the house, following in the trail of Moka and Mizore. He was feeling somewhat unbalanced at the moment; not only did he have to worry about Mrs. Cooper's intimidating presence, but he was still trying to recover from the revelation Moka had presented him with earlier. Certainly, the rules were reasonable, and if the girls actually followed them it would make his life a lot less… hazardous. He had surmised that there was something that Moka had glossed over as she discussed the final rule about monstrous powers, but it had been just then that Kurumu had conceded to be the one to do the shopping. After that, he hadn't managed to discuss the rules any further, and with Mrs. Cooper present it seemed like a good idea to avoid the topic, just to be safe.

The dates, however, had come as something of a shock. Of course, he should have expected something like that, considering that the girls had all declared their intent to spend time alone with him, but he did feel somewhat irked that he had been left out of the decision-making process entirely. Still, he felt curious about what each girl had chosen for their dates, and found that despite himself he felt an irresistible eagerness for the coming days. Getting to spend some time with each of them, alone in the human world, doing things like normal couples would…

"I don't know what you're thinking, mister, but you had best stop it!" Tsukune faltered at that piercing declaration, facing Mrs. Cooper with an unconsciously sheepish smile as he felt the warmth in his own cheeks. Facing that scowling inspection quickly cooled his ardor, however, and Tsukune stammered as he fought to concoct an excuse.

"I, ah, I was just thinking about, uh…" His words came even more haltingly as he realized that Moka and Mizore had turned to see what was wrong, curiosity evident in their stares.

Finally, Moka came to his rescue, stepping back to him and touching his arm. "Come on, we need to start on our homework." Moka faced Mrs. Cooper without flinching, smiling softly at the older woman. "Ah, Mrs. Cooper, what room was it you needed to clean, again? We'll be sure to study somewhere out of the way."

Mrs. Cooper offered her a smile of her own, though one somewhat lacking in Moka's gentleness. "Oh, don't worry, you three can study wherever you like. I'll just clean around you, if need be."

"Ah… right." Moka nodded, turning back to Tsukune. "Let's get our books, then. We can use the common room, since we'll have plenty of room there." She resumed walking, noting Mizore's pained expression and responding with the slightest of motions in the direction of Mrs. Cooper. Studying in a bedroom would not be permissible, that much was obvious.

As Tsukune followed the girls up the stairs, headed for his bedroom to gather his books, he allowed himself to wonder whether Mrs. Cooper would be a frequent 'guest.' With such an intimidating presence, she all but negated the need for rules; she was a law unto herself. Safely away from her hearing, he chuckled quietly at that notion. One consolation was that it would be easier to focus on his studies, or so he hoped.

Hopefully, Kurumu at least was having a better time.

* * *

"This list, it doesn't end!" Kurumu wailed, adding another box to the heap she had already collected. Beside her, Mr. Cooper examined the piece of paper she held, finding the next item on the list. His own shopping was long finished, but restocking the Resting Place was proving to be a far more daunting task than either of them had expected; Moka seemed to be preparing for a long stay. Kurumu almost felt guilty about her own additions to the list, but she felt certain that Tsukune would appreciate her cookies, even if no one else did.

"I think that we're down to the last few items," Mr. Cooper said contemplatively, studying the list carefully. "Ah, a few of those, and those will be next to the counter… that should just about do it." He reached down into his pocket, drawing forth his wallet and flipping it open with one hand. His face paled slightly as he scanned the row of cards within its pockets, but quickly adjusted his expression when Kurumu glanced in his direction.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, but he immediately shook his head.

"No, nothing; I just remembered that I needed to grab a few more cucumbers for tonight's dinner. I'll just set these over here at the counter, and I'll be right back." Offering her another broad smile, Mr. Cooper walked over to deposit the items he had been carrying on the counter, giving the shopkeep a brief explanation before walking away.

Kurumu made her way towards the same counter, her worries beginning to catch up with her now that she wasn't talking to someone. She had left Tsukune alone with Moka and Mizore, and while she knew that Moka was too much of a goody-goody to break their rules, Mizore was a different matter. Perhaps she would even be brave enough to fend off Mrs. Cooper somehow… well, probably not. And, since Kurumu had embraced and kissed Tsukune, albeit on the cheek, she knew that Mrs. Cooper would not react well to any blatant affection from the other girls. And, to look at it from a different angle, doing the shopping gave her an advantage over the other two, since she had gotten to add a few items to their supplies. With those secret weapons, she could prepare at least one wonderful meal for Tsukune, hopefully proving her worth as a potential wife. She had heard that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, though she had some doubts about that herself. Still it was worth a try, since she had been denied other possibilities…

Kurumu blinked as she realized that she had stopped short of the shop's counter. Instead, she was standing in front of a rack of magazines, staring blankly at one of the covers. Now, she examined the picture that had drawn her unconscious attention: a man and a woman, faces held just inches apart, staring at each other intently. She didn't recognize the title of the magazine, but the tagline below the picture did seem interesting: Five Secrets to Incredible Kissing! Things You MUST Know Before You Lock Lips!

Surreptitiously glancing from side to side, Kurumu made certain that no one was watching her. Finally assured that she wasn't being observed, she struck like a cobra, snatching the magazine from its rack and burying it within the groceries. She would have to distract Mr. Cooper while it was being rung up, but the curiosity roaring within her made it apparent that it would be better to risk discovery than to spend another day without knowing these five secrets, whatever they were.

Moka and Mizore had made her agree not to kiss Tsukune, but that rule would only last as long as their contest to win his heart; after he was hers, she could kiss him to her heart's content. And, with any luck, that day would not be far off. After all, though she had initially believed it bad luck to draw the final date, her sleeplessness the previous night had given her time to reconsider that notion. As Moka had said, Tsukune liked to take things more slowly than she usually desired, but after Moka and Mizore got him warmed up, he would be far more vulnerable to her charms. And, after that, there was the second stage to consider…

Barely able to restrain the evil smile that was trying to take over her face, Kurumu glanced down at the heap of groceries that concealed the magazine. First, though, there was the matter of the kiss. Perhaps the matter was not as simple as she had believed. After all, she didn't know as much about her powers as she would like; there might be another way to circumvent the release of her powers. If so, then…

Kurumu laughed quietly. There was someone she needed to speak to, as soon as possible. Surely _she_ would know.

* * *

Roy Cooper cleared his throat loudly as he stopped behind the salaryman that was standing in one of the store's aisles, tapping the younger man on the shoulder. As the suit-clad man turned to face him, Roy gave him a sheepish smile, chuckling as he shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I'm helping that girl, the one you were watching, buy her groceries, and I just realized I left my credit card with my wife. I was wondering…" Roy's eyes gleamed coldly as he stared at the younger man, silencing the nascent denial the other man had started to voice. "Do you happen to have your card for the school account on you?"

The salaryman paused for a long moment, meeting Roy's gaze nervously. Finally he straightened, all emotion slipping from his face as his posture changed, and when he spoke his voice was far deeper than one would have expected. "Well done, Roy Cooper. I must ask, how did you know it was one of us?"

Roy beamed in triumph. "Well, you hid the fact that you were watching her pretty well, but I knew that he would send someone, at least. And then there's the fact that you're standing here."

The salaryman glanced around, not understanding the importance of his location until Roy pointed at the shelves in front of him, the products he had been standing in front of since Kurumu and Roy had entered the store. "Ah."

"Yes, I've yet to see a young man stand in front of the contraceptives for thirty minutes without at least blushing. A dead giveaway, really. Nice disguise, though; it must be nice to have access to illusion-granting items." Roy managed to subdue his laughter somewhat as the other man crossed his arms in front of him.

"In any case, you shouldn't talk to me so openly, Roy Cooper. You endanger my mission."

"Oh? So the Headmaster has a special interest in that girl? And here I thought it was the boy, Aono."

The other man hesitated for a long moment before sighing. "Very well then, if you insist on prying. He is interested in all of them, but yes, Aono specifically. I left my partner to watch the house while I kept an eye on the girl."

"Wow, the Fist and the Mouth, both babysitting students? This has to be interesting!" Roy's grin resembled that of a child being presented with a wrapped gift. "So, tell me-"

"No more, Roy Cooper." The other man held up a hand, reaching with the other into his pocket. "I congratulate you on your deductive powers; you haven't lost the touch for it, it seems, since we last met. But I can say no more, other than a warning." He drew a credit card from his pocket and held it towards Roy, staring resolutely into the larger man's eyes. "Don't get too close to the boy. You chose to leave the side of the Hell King to settle down and make a home with your wife; I strongly suggest you don't forget that decision now. It might prove… dangerous."

Roy stared at him, all mirth slipping from his face. Closing his eyes, he nodded his head, reaching up to take the card. "I was afraid of that. Alright, Michael. I'll keep your words in mind." He glanced at the card before raising an eyebrow. "How can I get this back to you?"

"Leave it on the doorstep tonight." The younger man stepped away from Roy, walking towards the door. "Remember what I said, Roy Cooper. And trust your old friend; he has plans for Tsukune Aono, plans that extend for years to come. Have faith in that, at least." Without waiting for a response, he walked away, moving towards the store's exit.

Roy stood there for another long moment, staring at the card he held. His shoulders slumped as he shook his head slowly, remembering the other man's words. He had assumed that the boy was in trouble, but from the sounds of it, it was far beyond anything he would have expected. "He's right. I'm getting too old for this stuff."

He had no choice but to trust in his old friend. After all that they had been through together, Roy knew well what that man was capable of. The Hell King always knew what he was doing. Always.

**Author's Note**: Holy Monkeycopter, it feels good to see the end of this writing marathon. While this chapter is 'only' a 'small heifer' like the last one, cough/ mock grumble, I did write all but a page of it today. I didn't get it done last Saturday, like I had suggested in my last note, but I did manage to get it done within a week, as my standard deadline demands. I offer partial credit and a grateful salute to my new reviewers Wispr and Kaozbleeds; your reviews were especially well-timed, and gave me the momentum I needed to keep this thing rolling to the end.

Forgive me if I, once again, slap a 'work-in-progress' sign on this chapter; I'll be reviewing it again in a day or so, after I've slept, but for now I feel it's good enough to get posted. I contemplated releasing this chapter Saturday, as per my previous schedule, but I prefer to stick to my self-imposed deadlines with a rabid zeal, no matter how close I may cut it. One week; if I can stick to that now, I can hopefully continue to do so, no matter what my job situation ends up being. Plus, Saturday is the graduation I've been so anticipating, and knowing myself I would use that as an excuse to procrastinate if I waited any longer.

And finally (I realize that this Author's Note may be uncharacteristically short, but I feel I've written enough today!), I once again offer thanks to my reviewers, old and new. You all are the other half of my determination to get this released on time, and I appreciate the time you take to type out a response, no matter how long or short they may be. I hope you all have enjoyed thus far, and with any luck at all I'll be back before a full week is out, a new chapter in hand… well, 'in hand' as much as is possible when one is dealing with the internet.

But now… I sleep.

~Wynn P.


	9. Subtraction and Addition

**Chapter 9**

_**Subtraction and Addition**_

_Even though the lich known as Death was defeated and his army routed_, _the few surviving accounts of that battle tend to suggest that he may have survived the battle_, _a notion that seems more likely when one considers the fact that Death would probably not have chosen to bring his phylactery_, _his sole weakness, into a major battle_. _Despite this_, _however_, _that climatic battle was the final recorded appearance of Death and his generals_. _It is possible that the wound dealt to him by the_ Lux Aeterna _was grievous enough to allow one of his erstwhile allies to later overwhelm and destroy him_, _or perhaps one of his myriad enemies located his phylactery and destroyed it without claiming credit for the act_. _It has also been suggested that_, _following his first major defeat_, _Death may have chosen to seek further power_, _only to be consumed when his experiments failed. In any case_, _the end of Death's nihilistic quest undoubtedly spared the lives of uncountable inhabitants of_-

"This doesn't make any sense."

Tsukune lowered the book he had been reading, glancing across the table to where Mizore was sitting, the violet-haired girl staring with furrowed brows at the book sitting before her. Though it was upside down, he could see the various numbers and charts that littered its pages; math, then. It wasn't necessarily one of his best subjects, though thanks to the, ah, enthusiastic efforts of Ms. Ririko, he had started scoring higher than many of his classmates. Moka was certainly better at math than he, but Mizore, on the other hand…

"Here, let me look at it," Moka offered. Mizore offered Tsukune a petulant glance before grudgingly offering the book and her own work to Moka, who scanned over it quickly. "Ah, here's the problem. You need to…"

Tsukune tried to turn back to his own reading, but found it hard to focus upon the text. So far, the trio had been studying for quite some time, and he and Moka had already managed to complete all of their assignments, save Tsukune's additional readings ordered by the Headmaster. Moka had decided to forge ahead and begin work on what she had guessed would be the next day's work; since it was too early yet to check the Hellmaw for their new assignments, they couldn't be certain what would be due the next night. When Tsukune had complimented her on her enthusiasm, she had blushed slightly and reminded him that she, or rather they, would be busy the next day. He had stared blankly for only a moment before he realized that she was referencing their scheduled date, and it had taken an icy stare from Mizore to cool his own burning cheeks as he dove back into the book he was holding.

Mizore, on the other hand, was having some trouble finishing her work. Though she was interested in literary studies, more quantitative subjects proved to be her bane. Tsukune had noticed in the past that both Mizore and Kurumu tended to beg a lot of their work off of Yukari, but since the witch was still at the school, they would be denied their usual escape. Copying from Moka would perhaps be another option, but for some reason Mizore hadn't resorted to that yet. That left doing it the old-fashioned way, which had resulted in a great deal of sighs and grumbles from across the table.

"Would any of you like something to drink? Some water, perhaps, or soda?" offered a voice from the door that led into the stairway. Mrs. Cooper peeked her head into the room, scanning the three teens. When they had settled down to study, she had made numerous appearances, each visit punctuated by a tenuous excuse, but as she realized that the 'studying' they had in mind involved books and paper and nothing else, her attention had veered towards other areas of the house. Tsukune dared to hope that his studiousness would go a long way towards convincing her that he wasn't the nefarious, lusty beast she obviously had envisioned him to be, but he wasn't quite ready to bet on having her trust just yet.

"Oh, yes, please… soda for me, if you don't mind," Moka answered, and the other two consented as well. Moments later, two glasses of ice water and one glass of soda found themselves before the studying teens, and Mrs. Cooper excused herself, content enough in her supervision to leave them alone for a while longer. Each of them turned back to their own work, but mere moments later Mizore found herself stumped once again. As she frowned down at the textbook, she resisted the urge to ask for help again; since Moka was sitting closer to her, and since Tsukune seemed to be lost in the book he was holding, it was obvious who would volunteer to help, and it wouldn't be the person she wanted. Perhaps she could change things to her favor, however…

Beside her, Moka lifted her glass to take a drink, raising it to her lips and tilting it upwards. When nothing flowed into her mouth, she tilted it further, looking into the glass at the still ice cubes, beginning to notice the thin film of ice that had formed over the top of the soda, sealing it in the bottom of the glass. Suddenly the thin sheet of ice gave way, and the liquid quickly escaped the sharply tilted glass, flowing immediately out onto Moka. At their friend's startled cry, both Tsukune and Mizore turned to her, surprise on both of their faces, if genuine on only one. Moka spluttered, wiping at her drenched top and blinking cold liquid out of her eyes.

"How did you manage to spill your drink?" Mizore inquired, nearly keeping her satisfaction out of her voice. "You'd better go change shirts and dry off."

Moka managed an offended glare in Mizore's direction, but the chill from her soaked clothes kept her from pursuing her suspicions just yet. She quickly stood and rushed out of the room, determined to be back before Mizore could take advantage of the situation. Surely, though, with Mrs. Cooper in the house, even Mizore wouldn't… Moka increased her pace, all but sprinting to her bedroom. If anyone _would_, it would be Mizore.

"Hey, Tsukune, could you help me with this one?" The question came just as Moka's footsteps sounded on the upper floor.

"Hm? Oh, sure. Let me see it." Mizore came around the table, holding the textbook before her. As Tsukune leaned over the table, scanning the problem that Mizore had indicated, he struggled to remember it. He had completed it earlier, but it was one of the trickier ones, he recalled. "Ah, there's the problem. You have to…" He paused, suddenly conscious of the fact that her hand was resting on his shoulder as she leaned down to watch him work. "Ah, well, first you substitute this variable for…" He shivered as Mizore leaned lower, feeling her breath play across his ear. "You, ah, have to…" He could feel how close her lips were to his ear, all but touching-

"Did someone spill something?" Tsukune jumped as Mrs. Cooper rushed into the room, staring at her with eyes too wide and full of guilt. Mrs. Cooper's pace slowed as she neared them, looking suspiciously between Tsukune and Mizore, who was standing a safe couple of feet away, looking entirely innocent. Her eyes narrowed as she bent over the table, mutely drying the soda that had splashed away from Moka. With that done, she straightened and looked directly at Tsukune. "Just be careful," she instructed, motioning towards his full glass of water, which was almost certainly not what she was referring to. Warning dispensed, she left the room with the soaked towels in hand and a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

The room was silent for just a moment as Tsukune stared down at the math book, his mind on a different problem altogether. Finally he glanced at Mizore, and, without completely knowing why, asked the obvious: "You had something to do with Moka spilling that, didn't you?"

"Yes." Mizore stared into Tsukune's eyes, her gaze free of remorse, only a determination that was somehow both frightening and alluring.

"But, why?" He glanced down at the math book, and then back to her, already knowing the answer to his question.

"This is a war." The snow maiden smiled, but there was sadness in her expression. "Just because things seem more peaceful, you shouldn't think that the problem has gone away. Let me ask you this: Do you intend to marry all three of us?"

It was Tsukune's turn to splutter. "Of-of course not! There's no way that would work, and how would I explain it to my family, or…"

For a fleeting moment, it seemed that a shadow of disappointment passed over Mizore's face, but instantly she reclaimed her unyielding determination. She paused as she pulled her sucker out of her mouth, lowering it away from her face. "Well, then, there's your reason. Even though we have a truce and rules and plans for each of us to have time with you," her voice hinted towards her contempt for certain aspects of the arrangement, "the end goal of this whole deal is for one of us to have you. You are too important to us for any of us to give up easily… or to play fair." Mizore smiled, and her eyes froze Tsukune in place as her face drew closer to his. "I care about you a lot, Tsukune. I love you. And I won't lose you, not even to them." His gaze escaped her stare only to fall upon her lips. "I will win, if you give me the chance."

Mizore's spell over Tsukune was broken as Moka's feet thundered down the stairs, and the snow maiden retreated back to her seat, looking dutifully at her notebook. She realized a moment too late that she had left her textbook in front of Tsukune, and winced as Moka circled the table and took her place between them. Her caution proved useless as the vampire immediately noticed the book and the fact that Tsukune looked uncomfortable, not quite meeting her eyes. Moka's jaw tightened as she cleared her throat, judging her words carefully. "Done with your math homework already, Mizore?

The snow maiden's eyes widened as she struggled to come up with an answer, but she was rescued by the sound of a key scraping into the lock of the front door. "Hey, I'm back! Come help us unload all this stuff!" Kurumu yelled into the house, Mr. Cooper walking in behind her and moving towards the kitchen, hefting heavy bags of groceries.

Tsukune dropped the Headmaster's book onto the table and offered the others a tenuous smile as he stood up. "The list was pretty long, so there will be a lot to unload. We'd better help." Taking advantage of the opportunity for a hasty retreat, he left the room. Moka glared dubiously at Mizore on last time before following after him.

Mizore waited for a moment as the others moved towards the kitchen to help unpack the groceries, taking her time in standing. When everyone's backs were turned, she rescued her math book from Tsukune's side of the table and deposited it next to her notebook, contemptuously letting it close in the process. Before she left the table, however, a whim inspired her to scratch out her own equation in the margins of her homework: 3 – 1 = 1 + 1.

Mizore allowed herself a victorious grin. Perhaps she was getting better at math after all.

* * *

"I'll be back down in a few minutes. I just need to finish unpacking something real quick," Kurumu lied as she made her way up the stairs, holding tightly to her two secrets. With the groceries unpacked, the others had decided to return to their work in the common room, but Kurumu had something else to take care of. She hadn't even greeted Tsukune in her customary manner, though Mrs. Cooper's presence and the two items she had hidden in her clothes had much to do with that. Instead, she was mentally preparing herself for what would come next, the search for the answer that could either save or condemn her.

She shut the door to her room tightly, leaning against it for a moment as she pulled the magazine from the waistband of her pants. She smiled triumphantly at it for just a moment before discarding it, tossing it onto the heap of clutter beside the bed. She would hide it better later; first came the other matter. To that end, she drew the cell phone from her pocket, flipping it open and searching her memory for the number.

Acquiring the privacy that she required had been a concern for her, since the Resting Place's phone was in the kitchen, but fortunately she noticed that Mr. Cooper carried a cell phone. She had asked him to borrow it, and he had agreed, consenting to stay at the house for a little bit until she was finished with it. She didn't intend for this to be a long conversation… as a matter of fact, the shorter, the better, and probably less painful and embarrassing. Kurumu sighed as her call rang several times, until finally someone answered.

"Hello, mom? It's me." Kurumu winced at her mother's enthusiastic greeting. "Yes, yes, I'm fine… yes, the place we're staying at is nice, and comfortable…" Kurumu had called her mother from the academy to announce the Headmaster's orders, but hadn't spoken to her since, and was now dealing with her mother's inevitable curiousity. As she mechanically answered the barrage of questions, she picked up the magazine and slid it under a pile of stuffed animals, adding a few more to the heap just to be certain.

"Listen… the main reason I'm calling is… I have a question." When Ageha had lapsed into a waiting silence, Kurumu took a deep breath, steeling herself for the results of her query. "I know that when we succubi kiss a man, he falls under our power. But… is there any way we can, I don't know… not do that? I mean, not take control of him, or whatever?"

There was a long silence over the phone line. "Well… why would you want that?" Ageha Kurono demanded, quite confused by her daughter's question. "I mean, it makes the whole thing so much simpler, and quicker, and even a little more-"

"I just don't want that to happen!"

Again, a long silence, but this one was filled with the quiet of a growing predatory grin on the other end of the line. "So, does this mean you've given up on Aono? Have you found someone else?"

"No!"

"Then you've finally pried him away from that vampire! Good for you!" Ageha crowed, cheering loud enough to force Kurumu to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Please, can't you just answer the question?" Kurumu begged, trying to cut through her mother's maniacal laughter. Finally Ageha composed herself enough to speak, only to instantly crush Kurumu's hopes.

"Of course not. That power is what defines us as succubi, and there's no real reason for us to be able to turn that off." Ageha paused for a long moment, straining to hear what she thought was a sob. "Although…"

"Yes?" The word was stained with desperation.

"Well, you can't stop the magic, but there's a way for him to be immune to its power." Ageha chuckled as she heard her daughter trip over her words as she tried to demand more information. "However, it's kinda… tricky."

"Please!"

"Well, the one thing that will make the magic not work is… redundancy. If he already loves you, and I do mean _romantically_ loves you, then the magic won't take hold, since there's no need for it. Of course, it can't just be puppy love either, but I can't really describe the boundaries for you. No one has done that much research into it, honestly…"

"…I see."

"Anyways, glad to be of help! If you need anything else, be sure to call!" Ageha exclaimed, smiling broadly. Perhaps this would give her daughter the push that she needed…

"Thanks, mom. Bye…"

As, almost a country away, Kurumu collapsed back onto her bed and stared sightlessly at the ceiling above, Ageha snapped her own cell phone shut and smiled brightly at it. So, her daughter was finally getting far enough along to be worried about kissing… how cute. Hopefully that meant that she and Tsukune were progressing; Ageha absolutely shuddered at the notion of being called 'grandmother,' but it would be nice to know that Kurumu would someday soon be making her contribution to the survival of their race. And, if her daughter proved just as hesitant there as she had elsewhere, Ageha had far more advice and experience to offer, whether Kurumu wanted it or not.

She hesitated for just a moment, glancing back down at her phone. There was one more important thing about kissing… but surely her daughter knew _that_. She was a succubus, and she had to know what that meant! Then again, her daughter had proven decidedly shy about exercising her powers, and very reticent in learning about them…

Ageha Kurono shrugged, slipping the phone into her purse. Oh well, surely it would work out somehow. She had faith in her daughter.

In her bed in the Resting Place, Kurumu would have to disagree with her mother's confidence in her. Love… real love. If he didn't love her, then… She couldn't do it now, but how would she know when to do it? And how could she resist the urge to try? If she was too eager, then she would lose him, but if he did love her, then that kiss would be the beginning of their life together. She had to be patient, and careful, but it would be possible… someday.

Kurumu stared resentfully at the pile of stuffed animals, under which the Five Secrets lurked. It had seemed so simple before, when she had hoped there would be a miraculous solution. Now, she knew the secret that wasn't printed in the magazine: a kiss without love could ruin dreams. She forced herself to her feet, staggering towards the door to take Mr. Cooper's phone back to its owner. Behind her, the magazine waited, holding its useless knowledge, biding its time.

Maybe someday. But not today.

**Author's Note**: Allow me to begin by saying this: 'I'm sorry! Mea culpa!' Ah, my first failure at meeting my self-imposed deadlines, and by a whole week (and five hours) to boot. I can, of course, offer a plethora of excuses: I've endured/enjoyed/experienced, in the past two weeks, a graduation, a bachelor's party (not mine; I offer a brief salute to the silent reader who is responsible for that rather amusing trip), a rather nasty cold, a two-hour trip for a doctor's visit (not for myself, which is almost regrettable, since it might have answered the cold), and Christmas. A rather full schedule that was not conducive to writing, I must say, but that doesn't change the fact that my backside bears the print of my own boot- well, flipflop, actually. One should stop wearing those in December, especially when it snows, but perhaps that explains my cold.

On to the story. Spoiler warning, although a remarkably mild one. While I had originally planned to progress straight from this into the first date, I begin to fear that my tale may be… dragging a bit. I am prone to more action-filled stories; romantic comedy and tension is, lamentably, a new experience, and one to which I may not be naturally predisposed. So, I've decided to mix things up just a little bit with the next chapter: a little bit more of Tsukune and Co., and a little more with this tale's primary villain. That should be enough of a breather to prepare me for the initial date, which I hope to polish up nicely. That's the great thing about Thanatos… he is just creepy enough to keep you on your toes. Not much of a conversationalist, though…

Anyways, again, my apologies, and gratitude. I shall endeavor to be more prompt with the next release, despite the wedding and all of that hubbub. And, after that, the job hunt truly begins… bah! That's yet to come; before that, I shall write!

And before that… I sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	10. Crossing the River

**Chapter 10**

_**Crossing the River**_

"I still say, no matter what the Hell King thinks, those four should not be living together unsupervised in that house. He should know better, he runs a school! Surely he's seen what can happen when…"

Roy Cooper wisely restrained the urge to sigh, and instead focused his attention on the newspaper he held before him. He and his wife had returned to their home after helping the four teens unload their groceries, and it would not be long now until it was time to turn in for the evening. Still, Wendy had not overcome her indignation at the situation, and he was almost curious what it had been that had stoked her ire. His own opinions followed a different path than his wife's, but he knew better than to voice them; he was sure that Wendy would not be quick to believe that, if he were right, it was Tsukune who might need protection from his female friends and not the opposite.

He lowered the paper and offered her a nod of thanks as she placed a small plate of sliced cucumbers on the end table beside him. He glanced back to the article he had been blindly scanning, idly reaching over to the plate as he consider his encounter earlier in the day. He had expected that, if the four teens were important enough to the Hell King to warrant a stay in the Resting Place, all expenses paid, they were probably something special. The little time that he had spent with them had offered nothing to prove that theory, but finding one of the leaders of the Hell King's guardians acting as an unseen bodyguard…

He sighed deeply, and on the couch beside him his wife turned from the television to glance quizzically at him. "Is something wrong, dear?" she asked, and he could only offer her a weak shrug in response. A furtive glance at her expression revealed the determined set of her jaw, and he knew that she would not allow him to escape so easily; she knew that something was bothering him. Taking just a moment to collect his thoughts, he finally folded the newspaper and dropped it into his lap as he leaned back into his padded armchair.

"I think that the boy, Tsukune, is in trouble," he finally stated, still trying to shape his words satisfactorily.

"Oh, he will be, if I catch him playing with those girls again. Why, just earlier today, I think I saw him getting ready to kiss the violet-haired one, and after what happened earlier when the other one, Kurumu was it?, was hugging him and…" She paused, reading the grim expression on his face.

'I really wish she had never met that incubus when we were younger; life would be so much easier,' he thought, distracting himself for a moment. Hearing his wife's expectant cough, he decided to press on. "No, not that kind of trouble. I ran into someone today, when I took Kurumu shopping… it was the Fist."

"Michael!" Wendy sat straight up, a plethora of emotions dancing across her face. "Another old friend who can't be bothered to pay us a visit," she huffed, looking hurt momentarily. Suspicion overwhelmed that sentiment, and she frowned as she tried to read her husband's face. "But why…"

"School business, of course. He, and his partner, have been sent to guard Tsukune and the others."

"That loudmouth is here too, then," Wendy commented, a wry smile crossing her face. "It must be trouble, to get those two involved and away from their master. But surely it isn't too much trouble, or the Hell-King himself would take care of it… right?"

Roy steeled himself for what he had resolved to say. "Wendy, please, trust me on this." He met her gaze, and saw her recoil minutely from the gravity in his expression. "I think it's best that we keep our distance from those four, especially Tsukune. Just for the time being, until-"

"Of course not!" Roy fell silent in the face of the rage in his wife's voice. "If those kids are in trouble, then it's up to those who are in charge of them to keep them safe, and for the time being that is us, just as much as it is the Hell-King and his guardians! We can just find out what it is that is after them, and then we can help-" She paused as she heard her husband chuckle softly, and almost bitterly, if she wasn't mistaken.

"Do you think I didn't try that? No, they seem to think that we gave up on everything when we decided to settle down. But maybe they're right. Maybe we are too old for the kind of adventures that we used to have. Maybe we should leave this to the people who have spent more years fighting than we've even seen." Wendy Cooper stared in shock as her husband's voice quavered slightly. "Something tells me that this could be more serious than we know, and I don't want you – I don't want either of us – to get hurt because we got too involved." Inside his mind, a single word flashed across his vision; the word he had seen engraved into the cover of the book the Hell-King had sent to Tsukune. Trouble, indeed.

A long silence hung over the couple for several minutes as both were consumed by their own thoughts and fears. Finally Wendy broke the silence. "I don't have any reason to go back to the house for the time being anyways," she stated loudly, looking archly away from her husband, artfully concealing her surrender. "I'm sure that they will be able to take care of themselves for the time being, and I know that I've given the boy enough warnings that he will undoubtedly behave for a few days, at least. Surely that will be long enough for Michael to hunt down whatever is after them, assuming that he won't get distracted by his partner's senselessness messes. And, since they finished shopping, I doubt they will have any reason to go back to town for the time being, so we'll be close by in case of trouble."

"Actually, I'll be taking Tsukune and Moka into town tomorrow," Roy offered, relieved enough by the change in the room's atmosphere to reopen his paper and search for the article he had been reading. "They said that they wanted to go to the amusement park together."

He froze as realization dawned upon him a moment too late. He could feel his wife's gaze burning through the paper he held before him, and a drop of sweat rolled down his temple. 'Now that I think of it, that _does_ sound like a date,' he mused.

"I knew it! He's a playboy, a womanizer! He is only going to hurt those girls, you watch and see! I'll make sure that-"

Roy Cooper sighed wearily as he closed his eyes. He felt old, but for just a moment, as he considered Tsukune and his situation, it almost seemed like a blessing. After all, compared to the troubles of a teenager's life, what could be worse?

* * *

"It's the darnedest thing, sir. The ship is empty! Not a soul aboard, but everything on the shipping manifest is still here. It's like the thing decided to pilot itself across the ocean!"

Leaning against the wall of one of the storage warehouses that sprawled across the dock, the police officer sighed away from the phone as he heard his superior's excited replies, most of which managed to be both profane and insulting. It was not looking to be a good night, and somehow he doubted things would be looking up by the time he got back to the station. But how was he to know how a freighter, loaded down full of goods but entirely bereft of crew, had managed not only to cross the Pacific but also to stop just off the coast, pretty as you please? It was ludicrous, unbelievable… and it was his responsibility, now. A headache, that's what it was.

"Sir, I doubt my head would fit there, and I've double-checked for logs or records pertaining to the crew; everything is blank. Maybe there's some sort of auto-pilot- yes, sir, I intend to ask as soon as I catch someone who isn't running around trying to figure everything out just like I am. Yes, sir, we've contacted the port of origin. The best they can offer is that it might have been hijacked and then abandoned, but they have no explanation for how it stopped without anyone on board. Dock authority says that they've seen no small craft that could have carried anyone to shore- yes, sir, I know that, but…" The police officer massaged his temples, gripping his phone tightly and stepping away from the wall. "Roger that, I'll contact you as soon as I find any new information."

Though it came close enough to nearly brush against him, the policeman took no notice of the colossal shadow that glided past him, only shivering violently and nearly dropping the phone he held. Though the dock was full of people hurrying in various directions, no one paid any mind to the way that the shadows seemed so much darker in one mobile patch, and those who did look in that direction turned away with a vague feeling of uneasiness. Darkness seemed to meld itself to the figure, turning even lit paths into shadow, and the shade of the alleyway the figure slid into became utterly impenetrable.

Not that it mattered to the man waiting in the alley. "Hey," he offered casually, flicking a cigarette towards the opposite wall. "It's been a while."

The immense shadow paused, as if surprised by the man's audacity. The man paid this no mind, instead smiling up into the gloom surrounding it. "Thanatos… that's what you call yourself now, isn't it? Hey, whatever floats your boat… heh. I imagine from the hubbub that you're well-fed from your journey; good, you'll need the energy, cause your target is a good distance from here. I'd offer to give you a ride, but something tells me that you'd decline." The man shrugged in resignation.

Thanatos was still, watching the man intently. He was from Fairy Tale, no doubt, but why would he act as though he was familiar with Thanatos? His appearance offered no clues: a black suit, sunglasses despite the darkness of night, long black hair pulled into a ponytail, typical height and body structure. Still, there was something in his posture, an indifferent relaxation, that seemed almost threatening. Cloaked in the shadows, Thanatos wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his sword as a name began to form in his mind. As the name, a single word, was revealed, Thanatos paused.

"Charon." The man motioned towards the sheathed sword that Thanatos was holding, uninterested in the darkness that should have hidden it from his view. "That was the name of your sword, I remember that. I almost regret that you and I never got the chance to cross blades back then, but then again, who knows how that would have turned out?" The man grinned broadly, shaking his head. "No, this is better. I doubt you'd agree, though…"

Skeletal wings unfolded from Thanatos's back, and he drew the sword, holding it before him. The man's smile didn't drop, but he threw up his hands in surrender, rolling his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Fine, fine. Just business, then." Thanatos lowered the blade, waiting. "The reason I'm talking to you now is to make a point. You've been hunting for that phylactery ever since that final battle, and it wasn't easy for us to locate it. Now, we know where it is, and all we ask in return for it is for you to do something that should come naturally. Kill the boy, get your soul; hardly a fair trade. What _I_ ask…" The man's grin was all teeth and hunger. "Is a little gratitude, when the time comes. I'm sure you'll find that there are other things you will want then and I will be there to help you get them… assuming you're willing to give me what I want in turn."

Thanatos waited without answer. This did not seem to deter the man, who touched his temple in mocking salute. "It's been nice talking to you, really. It's time for me to take care of other business, so I'll leave you to your hunt." Headlights flashed across the alleyway, failing to penetrate the unnatural murk surrounding Thanatos. "Ah, he's here. Miyabi will give you the location of your targets and any further information; please, he's somewhat important to the organization, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't erase him. You'll find in time that he might be important to you, too." A car door slammed just outside the alley, and footsteps sounded on the pavement nearby. "That's my cue. When this is done, we'll speak again, and maybe you'll be a tad more up for conversation. Until then."

Thanatos watched the man exit the other end of the alley, and then turned to face the man and woman entering behind him. Miyabi Fujisaki's eyes narrowed as he strained to see into the darkness, unable to manage even general shapes. After a long, tense moment, a skeletal hand emerged from the darkness, palm up expectantly.

Thanatos listened as the man explained the location of his target, and claimed the maps that the pale-haired woman presented to him, never uttering a sound. However, his thoughts, such as they were, centered on the man who had spoken to him before. Where others would have felt confused or affronted, Thanatos felt nothing. Instead, there was a resolve to complete the task that had been presented to him, and the growing notion of eliminating each and every member of Fairy Tale once his work was complete. They were proving to be a nuisance.

But that could wait. First came the soul… and there was only one thing that stood between Thanatos and his rebirth.

* * *

Tsukune gingerly pushed open the door that led into the storage shed's back room, flinching away from the heat that emerged instantly. Inside, the Hellmaw waited for him, the flames dancing inside that gaping hole. Swallowing loudly, Tsukune took a cautious step into the room, watching the stone face as if certain it would animate and lunge at him at any moment.

In his hands he clutched the completed homework that he and the girls had finished, including Kurumu's late contribution. She had been slow to finish, unable to focus on her work but unwilling to talk to him or the other girls about what was bothering her. Tsukune frowned at that, momentarily forgetting the horrifying visage in front of him. He hoped that she wasn't upset at him for some reason, but he couldn't imagine what would be bothering her. Perhaps it had something to do with what was scheduled for the next day…

Tsukune tried to think about that as he hurled homework papers at the Hellmaw from several feet away, praying that none would fall short. Luckily, each paper disappeared in a flash of flame, and he managed to keep his thoughts elsewhere, which helped him to resist the urge to run away from the room. He resented that he had been chosen to be the one to deliver and receive their homework, but it had taken only a brief reminder of what had happened when Kurumu had touched the book the Headmaster had assigned to him to make up the minds of his friends. He had stood no chance against the three of them, and so he found himself here, alone, with the Hellmaw…

But he had to think about something else. A date. That's what tomorrow was to be: a date, with Moka. A blush spread across his cheeks as another paper disappeared into the hellish flames. All day, he would be alone with Moka, on a real date. He was so excited and terrified about that notion that he was certain that it would be another mostly sleepless night, and that made him even more nervous. And what if Moka didn't have fun? What if the other girls decided to crash the date? But what if they didn't, and it all went well, and then he and Moka…

The final paper was fed into the flames, and Tsukune waited, staring upwards and sighing with a blush. Bitter, treasonous thoughts quickly sought to assassinate his happiness, however, and memories intruded upon his imagination. He remembered how worried Kurumu had seemed, and the brief moment of sadness upon the face of Mizore earlier when they had been alone. Could it be that they were upset about the date he would be sharing with Moka? Probably, but what was he supposed to do? It was their idea in the first place…

"_Do you intend to marry all three of us_?"

Tsukune froze as Mizore's voice echoed in his ears, but his brain failed to handle the rush of thoughts and feelings that erupted in response. He was saved by the belch of the flames nearby as a packet emerged from the Hellmaw, slapping down onto the stone tongue. He groaned as he realized how close he would have to come to that dangerous portal in order to reach the folder, and slowly inched his way towards it, his eyes darting between his goal and the carved face that seemed to be eagerly anticipating its next meal.

When he did touch the packet, however, his retreat from the Hellmaw more than made up for his slow approach.

Only after he was on the other side of the locked door, the Hellmaw safely sealed behind him, did Tsukune glance at the homework he had risked his life for. He was relieved to see that Moka had guessed correctly on the next day's assignments; both of them were all but finished with their work already, which meant they would be able to focus their energy on their date instead of worrying about returning to take care of homework. His brow furrowed as he noticed a few papers tucked in the back of the folder, and pulled them out.

The first was a simple note, signed with the doddle of a crying witch; a short letter from Yukari, asking them to hurry back. His eyes widened when he noticed that the next letter was quite similar, but addressed only to Moka. Kokoa, no doubt. Tsukune chuckled as he drew out the final paper, all but expecting it to be from Gin or Ruby-

_**READ FASTER**_**.**

Tsukune stared in shock at the paper, a piece of stationary bearing the watermark of the Headmaster's office. It was unsigned, but it was obvious who it was from and who it was intended for. Tsukune sighed, his distress fading into annoyance. What a slave driver… Tsukune couldn't see why the text that he had been assigned was so important, unless it was somehow connected to their trouble with Mori Retsu. And why would it be so important now? Still, he mused as he made his way back into the house, perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to do a little more reading before he fell asleep…

Tsukune stepped into the kitchen, and the night was silent as time passed and, one by one, the lights of the Resting Place were extinguished.

**Author's Note**: I am somewhat embarrassed to note that I've become quite skilled at cranking out chapters in no time at all, but only when I am staring at a quickly encroaching (and passing) deadline. Seven hours have passed since I started this, and entirely too much of that time was wasted. Ah, if only I could be that productive all the time, then… Well, maybe I'd have a job, for one thing. And I'd be posting chapters quicker than once a week, which would be nice.

But, this week at least, it was not to be; a wedding and the surrounding excitement kept me from the keyboard, and then there was a computer virus that managed to devour an entire day before I bested it. But, circumstances are arranging themselves in my favor: I'm now free of the holidays and the confusion of an impending wedding (to my red-haired brother, I hope you are enjoying the fruits of that chaos!), and I've received a few reminders in the meantime that should help fuel my writing frenzies, and then there's the fact that now my life should be back to the same schedule it was when I created Out of Nightmares. Not that I expect my release schedule to match that insanity… I doubt this tale will be finished in a week like that one. Still, here's hoping that I can pick up the pace… if I can crank out a best man's speech in ten minutes, and a damned good one if I say so myself (I was not, as a matter of fact, the best man, but one does what one should), then I can at least accelerate work on this tale.

Speaking of pacing: I have noted before that I'm one of the rather pitiable sort who tend to watch their hits counter with all the intensity of a politician on election day, despite it often being more comparable to watching grass grow. I've noted that, since I've switched to publishing on Thursdays, I've started getting shoved down in the list shortly after I publish, which I fear has a negative effect on my hits. Anyways, the part you might care about is that next week I will probably publish on a different day. Maybe Tuesday, maybe Saturday; who knows. Either way, it will be different, and I just wanted to let you know.

Oh, and a quick thank you to Iwannabeahero; nice catch with your last review. I was able to change that nasty little detail right away, thanks to your head's up. And to the others of you as well; thank you for your kind reviews!

Okay, enough meandering blather from me for one week. Time for me to get this posted and get to bed; I have a lot to accomplish tomorrow… or is that today? Aw, hell, there's sunlight already!

Now, I sleep.

~Wynn P.


	11. Fair Play

**Chapter 11**

_**Fair Play**_

"What's next?"

Tsukune chuckled as he fought to regain his balance, the ground seeming to spin with the speed of the teacup ride they had just left. He turned to face Moka, but managed to stumble into her in the process as she, too, lost her balance. The two succeeded in holding themselves and each other upright long enough for the dizziness to fade, smiling and laughing all the while.

"Maybe we overdid the spinning just a bit," Tsukune admitted, motioning back towards the ride. Moka smiled brightly as she nodded, but immediately raised a hand to her head, the rapid motion upsetting her regained balance. "Are you alright?"  
The vampire replied with a devious grin. "I will be after we get on that!" Tsukune followed her pointing finger towards the next ride in line, a towering roller coaster. Managing not to swallow too loudly, he nodded in acquiescence, his good humor overcoming his nervousness.

"Okay, then, let's do it!" The pair marched arm in arm towards the looming track, laughing all the while. Such was their good humor that they didn't notice the shadows in the nearby bushes, nor did they hear the deep growling emanating from the foliage.

"I can't take this anymore!"

Mizore sighed deeply as she glanced at her partner in crime, motioning with one hand to hush the succubus. "Quiet, you don't want them to hear us; we'd never hear the end of it. As long as they don't know we're here, we can always manage to interrupt them somehow, but the second they find us, we'll be in trouble."

Kurumu pouted in the direction of the couple, the bush in front of her trembling in her grasp. "It's not fair! That should be me!" she lamented loudly, too distraught to notice Mizore rolling her eyes beside her. Fuming, she turned her anger on the only available target. "Why did you bring me here to see this?" she demanded, glaring at the snow maiden.

"Because you asked me to," Mizore pointed out coldly, but Kurumu paid her logic no mind, already peering through the bush again towards the roller coaster. The snow maiden sighed again, resisting the urge to leave her comrade frozen in a block of ice. Bringing Kurumu along had certainly made things more difficult, since the succubus was not quite as gifted in the arts of stealth as Mizore. And, anyways, Mizore grumbled as she crept through the foliage to find a better vantage point, it was Kurumu's fault that she had decided to tail Moka and Tsukune on their date. After all, were it not for her friend's less-than-discrete questions, Mizore never would have been ordered to sabotage the other girls' dates with Tsukune… not that Kurumu needed to know that, however.

Mizore clenched her teeth as she watched the roller coaster rise on its track towards the summit. If it weren't for Kurumu, then _she_ wouldn't have gotten involved. No matter now, however. Mizore knew what had to be done. Still, watching the ride bearing her friends plummet, the ice maiden thought back to the events that had led her and Kurumu to stalk Moka and Tsukune on what was supposed to be private time together. If it hadn't been for that phone call…

* * *

"Morning, Tsukune!"

"Good morning!" Tsukune smiled groggily at Kurumu and Mizore, rubbing the corner of his eyes. Mizore offered him a slight smile before turning back to the computer she was sitting at, while Kurumu's attention stayed locked on the television before her. Tsukune stood there for a long moment watching the succubus: she was dressed in exercise clothes, and was apparently mimicking the movements of dancers on whatever she was watching. The music coming from the television was fast-paced and catchy, and as Kurumu sang into an invisible microphone Tsukune paused to listen.

"…_U__marekawatte amai yume sotto irodoritai no_…"

Finally, Tsukune glanced around the room, searching for the missing member of their group. "Where's Moka?"

"She's been getting ready for your date for the past hour. It won't be that long till Mr. Cooper gets here to pick you two up," Mizore noted, raising her voice over the sound of the video Kurumu was dancing to. "I'm surprised that you haven't been getting ready yourself… not that you have to get dressed up special, or anything." Her grin did little to chill him in the face of his own icy terror.

"It's that late already? Oh no!" Tsukune turned and sprinted back towards the stairs, Mizore watching him with a wry smile. Shaking her head, the snow maiden turned back to the computer, trying her hardest to ignore her friend's bouncing dance and over-enthusiastic attempts at singing along.

"…_Umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru MY LOVE hora sekai wa kawaru_…"

Kurumu panted as the song came to a close, wiping sweat from her brow. She swiped up the remote control and paused the video, dropping it onto the table she had moved to clear a space as she walked towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get something to drink; you want anything?"

"I'll be in there in a minute anyways. Thanks, though," Mizore commented, focused on the screen before her.

Kurumu shrugged indifferently as she left the room, walking past the stairs and into the dining area. As she moved towards the refrigerator, the phone rang, and, eager to sate her curiosity, she picked it up. "Hello?"

A moment later, Mizore wandered into the kitchen. "Who was it?" she asked, but hesitated when she saw the look on Kurumu's face. The succubus wore an expression of deadly fright, eyes wide as she trembled slightly. Swallowing loudly, Kurumu drug the phone away from her ear and thrust it towards Mizore, looking away from it pointedly.

"It's for you…"

Mizore paused for a second, terrified of what might be on the other end of the line. Finally she gathered the resolve to face her fate, and took the receiver from Kurumu's quaking hand. Staring at it for just a second, she finally raised it to her head and pressed it to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"_Mi_…_zo_…_re_…!"

Mizore stifled a groan as she lowered the phone slightly, grimacing at it. She glanced at the receiver and wasn't surprised to see the ice that had begun to form over the earpiece. Mustering her courage again, she lifted it again and spoke soothingly into it, hoping to avoid, as much as possible, the wrath of the terrible being on the other end.

"Hello, mom…"

"Mizore, what is going on?! I just got a call from Ageha Kurono, gloating about how it would be no time before Kurumu was making her contribution to the survival of the succubus race! She said that her daughter spoke to her last night about kissing Tsukune, and she said that it was time for you to start looking for a new boyfriend! I don't know what's going on there, Mizore, but it sounds to me like you're not acting the way I've taught you to! If I find out that-"

"I don't know what's going on either, mother," Mizore spoke calmly, her eyes focused on Kurumu with all the intensity of a fanatic sniper, "but I can assure you, Kurumu has not, and will not be, kissing Tsukune any time soon. Nor, for that matter, do I have any intention of letting her claim him as her boyfriend, or letting Moka do so either, for that matter. He _will_ be mine, I promise you that."

Kurumu blushed brightly, waving her hand in front of her dismissively. "I'll leave you two to talk; I've just remembered something I needed to do upstairs." She hastily fled the room, Mizore's hand missing her shirt by a hair. The snow maiden glared in her direction as her mother ranted at her from the phone, unwilling to accept her daughter's assurances.

"Mizore, you know that our own race is dwindling, and it's up to you to find a husband before you get too old! Now, I trusted you when you said that you-"

"I know, mother," Mizore grumbled, leaning against the wall and rolling her eyes towards the ceiling above.

"But, beyond that, you know that if you don't get Tsukune for yourself, you won't be happy! You made that point very clearly. If one of the other girls is succeeding in winning him, you should know what you stand to lose!"

"I know, mother." This time, the words were free of her earlier sardonic exasperation, but instead weighted with a painful gravity.

"So, you need to be doing whatever it takes to win him! Better to regret the methods when you're happy with him, than to cling to your pride and be alone! If you need help, I would be glad to come there and-"

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary, mother. I can take care of things myself. As a matter of fact," Mizore paused, resigning herself to what might come from her next words, "you should know that I will be going on a date with Tsukune on the day after tomorrow."

Silence gripped the phone for an eternal moment, and when Tsurara Shirayuki next spoke, her voice was free of her earlier anger, but instead cloaked with a silken guile. "Is that so?" she purred, like a cat sitting before a slow, fat mouse. "Tell me more about this date…"

By the time that Mizore hung up the phone, Moka and Tsukune had left, waving their goodbyes to her as they walked out with Mr. Cooper. After she replaced the receiver, she stared at it for a long moment, setting her jaw. Her mother was skilled in the arts of interrogation, that was for certain; Mizore had been forced to admit that her date was not the only one Tsukune would be going on. And with that knowledge had come orders from Tsurara, orders to do whatever it would take… Finally, Mizore turned to face Kurumu, who had returned to stand behind her, timidly awaiting her inevitable comeuppance. To the succubus' surprise, Mizore didn't show any signs of anger, only steely determination. "I'm going out," Mizore proclaimed, walking past Kurumu towards the stairs, intending to change clothes before she left.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked, confused.

"I'm going to make sure that Tsukune and Moka don't get too close on their date. She has a head start on us, so it's only fair that I make certain she doesn't take advantage of that."

The succubus paused, not quite agreeing with Mizore's logic but not willing to call her on it either. "Well, if you're going, can I come too?" she asked suddenly, following the snow maiden up the stairs.

Mizore whirled to face her, a blizzard raging in her eyes. After a long moment, she smiled, baring her teeth. "I'll call a cab, you find the address."

Kurumu answered with a smile of her own, and the pair headed into their rooms to prepare for their amorous espionage.

* * *

"Quick, they're heading to the next ride!" Kurumu whispered urgently, motioning away from the roller coaster. Mizore shook herself free from her reminiscing, searching for her friends. She smiled as she found them, walking together towards another ride. She squinted as she tried to make out where their path would be taking them: was that a boat ride, of some sort? There was a lake of dingy water, and a fake mountainside, and a cave, and a sign… what did it say?

Lover's Tunnel. Mizore's heart plummeted, and she turned to look at Kurumu, who wore an identical expression of horror and despair. The pair turned their gazes back towards the couple, and noted with growing panic the way that Tsukune was uncomfortably scratching his head, the way that Moka was facing away from him with a blush that was visible even at this distance, and the fact that they were still walking towards the boat ride.

"We have to follow them," Kurumu stated matter-of-factly, and Mizore nodded hurriedly. The pair slipped out of the bushes, staying just far enough behind Moka and Tsukune to not be noticed. As the couple spoke to the man running the ride and stepped into the boat, their pursuers waited, unconsciously allowing another couple to slip in front of them in the line. As Moka and Tsukune's boat slipped into the darkness of the Lover's Tunnel, Mizore and Kurumu claimed a boat of their own, and set off in less-than-speedy pursuit, the man running the ride watching them with a bemused and somewhat curious expression.

At the edges of the path nearby, two men watched them enter the cave. One turned to the other, shaking his head in mocking weariness. "You've got to be kidding me."

The dark-haired man crossed his arms before him, staring into the darkness. "You didn't have to accept this mission, you know."

The blond watcher chuckled, adjusting the sunglasses he wore. "I thought taking care of these kids would be nothing. I should have known better."

"If it was nothing, then we wouldn't have been the ones chosen to do this." The dark-haired man started walking towards the ride's exit, leaving his partner to trail behind him.

"Yeah, it's such a shame that we're so damned good at what we do," the blond man commented, shrugging in mocking resignation. Together, the two men walked off, determined to do their duty… no matter what that might entail.

* * *

Once inside the tunnel, Kurumu and Mizore wasted no time in catching up to their friends, though they found that the boat they had been provided with didn't make for the fastest of chases. Instead, they abandoned that vehicle in favor of more natural methods: Kurumu took wing, carefully hovering just above the boat, while Mizore stepped out onto the water, which instantly froze in small foot-sized platforms beneath her feet. Together they made their way forward, past the very stunned couple that had passed them in line, towards Tsukune and Moka's boat. As they drew closer, Kurumu picked up speed, noticing how closely her friends sat together. As she watched, Tsukune turned to look at Moka, and the vampire lifted her face towards him. Kurumu gasped in horror as they drew closer, and-

Mizore hurried towards her friends, but a grunt from above her drew her attention upward. She didn't have time to dodge as Kurumu, dazed from a sudden collision with a dip in the roof of the cave, fell towards the water. The succubus landed squarely atop Mizore, and together the pair fell back into the water. Moments later, when the next boat brought the surprised human couple past them, Mizore and Kurumu were sitting up in the shallow water, berating each other loudly and trying their hardest to force each other's head into the murk.

Meanwhile, Moka and Tsukune stepped out of the boat ride, thanking the man operating it. As they walked away from the tunnel, Moka glanced at Tsukune with a shy blush. "Thanks for that."

Tsukune smiled weakly, trying to force his now-anemic body to keep up. "No problem; I'd figured you would be getting hungry by now." He rubbed the twin wounds in his neck as he glanced around them. "So, what ride is next?"

* * *

The man running the Lover's Tunnel stared in confusion at the empty boat as it exited the tunnel, but his questions were answered when the bedraggled pair of girls waded into view. "Hey, you're not supposed to go swimming in that water!"

"Tell me about it," Kurumu grumbled as Mizore offered a falsified explanation to the man as they climbed free of the water. His suspicions somewhat allayed, he allowed the two to escape, and together they made their way away from the tunnel. As they stepped back onto the main path, Kurumu was torn between searching for Tsukune and wringing her clothes dry. "So, Mizore, do you see them? I don't-"

"Quiet!" Mizore hissed, yanking Kurumu into the bushes. The succubus was too surprised to say anything, but moments later she regained her composure, leaning close to her friend with anger in her voice.

"First that horrible water, and now I have leaves down my shirt. What is the matter?" she demanded in a low voice.

"Those two men, there… they've been following Tsukune and Moka ever since we got here," Mizore noted sharply, motioning towards a couple of men in dark shirts and jeans who were nonchalantly walking in the direction that their friends had gone. "Something's up."

"What?! I didn't see them!" Kurumu said, not noticing her friends frustrated shrug. The succubus watched them for a moment before gritting her teeth. "It's almost dark, and they're still wearing sunglasses. And their clothes almost match. Following Tsukune and Moka? Seems suspicious enough to me."

Far ahead of them, Tsukune and Moka paused, discussing their next stop. Noticing this, the two men ducked into the eating area of a closed booth, casually hiding themselves from view. Mizore and Kurumu exchanged glances at this, their fears confirmed.

"Why don't we ask them about it ourselves?"

* * *

"You know, it's pretty hard to blend in like this."

The dark-haired man glared at his partner, not yet ready to glance around the side of the building they were using for cover. Getting spotted now would make things more difficult. "As long as they don't see us, we'll be fine. Anyways, those two are my concern; what about your own responsibilities?"

"Ah, those two girls are two wrapped up in that guy to pay attention to anything else. I'm sure that they'd walk right past us now without even thinking about it. Don't worry, I'll make sure they're taken care of later." The blond man nudged his partner. "So, is it clear yet?"

"Not by a long shot." The cold voice made him glance toward the nearby bushes, and at the girl stepping out of them, a thin blade of ice held between her fingers. Ice spread from the ground, encasing his feet. Beside him, his partner turned to face Mizore, but thick vines of darkness erupted from the ground around him, binding his arms to his sides and holding him place. That didn't stop him from glaring at the other man, however, as Kurumu also stepped free of the bushes.

"Nice work," he growled, and the blond man chuckled, grinning with only the barest sign of shame.

"You two had better start talking. Why are you following Tsukune and Moka? What did you mean when you said we would be 'taken care of'? Who sent you here?" Kurumu's nails lengthened sharply, and she took a threatening step towards the two men.

"Whoa, nice tricks! What, is this a movie or something?" The blond man gasped, but the frowns on the faces of the two girls made it apparent that his own acting wasn't sufficient to fool them. He gave his partner a slight shrug. "Hey, it was worth a shot."

"Tell us! Are you Fairy Tale, or is someone else after Tsukune? Start talking, or we'll-"

"We don't have time for this." The dark-haired man flexed, and the girls stared in awe as Kurumu's illusionary vines began to creak and part.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Mizore turned to look at the other man as her ice shattered, but he was gone. "Funny how you'll have plenty of time to yell later, though."

"Mizore, take that one, I'll-" Kurumu gasped as the dark-haired man lunged forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling her off-balance. She slashed at him with her other hand, but the swing lacked power and he managed to block it, quickly grabbing her other wrist.

"Please stop fighting," the voice behind Mizore suggested calmly. "I'm much fonder of talking things over."

"We won't let you hurt them," Kurumu snarled, lashing out with a kick in the hopes of making the man release her hands. He took in on his hip, his face showing no sign of pain and his grip not weakening. Mizore took this as her cue to lash out also, her frozen claws slicing an arc around her as she turned to face the voice. To her surprise, the man was gone, standing a few feet away and to the side.

"Aw, geez, you've gotten caught twice in two days; what's Zack gonna say when he hears about this?" the blond man commented to his partner, seemingly not paying attention to the enraged snow maiden bearing down at him. At the last moment he dodged aside, Mizore's icy claws nearly bisecting him.

"This is your fault," the other man commented, his voice even despite Kurumu's repeated kicks. Taking advantage of her weak balance, he stepped around her, twisting her arms behind her back. This earned him little respite, as Kurumu now turned her attention to stomping on his feet.

"Yeah, right, figures you'd say that." The blond man dodged another swing at the last moment, his speed still surprising Mizore. "Ease up, ladies; we'll talk." He stopped, raising his hands in surrender, smiling ingratiatingly at Mizore, who responded with a glare even as she halted her attacks.

"Talk fast," Kurumu growled as the other man released her, glaring murder at both men.

The two men exchanged glances, the dark-haired one staidly disapproving while the other shrugged helplessly. Finally the blond man spoke up. "We were sent by the Hell- ah, Headmaster, that is, to keep an eye on you all. Think of us as babysit- I mean, bodyguards." He gave the impassive girls a bright smile. "You should be happy; we're two of the leaders of the Headmaster's personal guardians."

Kurumu was not impressed. "Sure. Except that there's no reason that we would need bodyguards here; we're in the human world now, and the only bad guy after us is trapped in the Academy. Try it again; who are you?"

"Well, specifically, I'm Gabe, and this gloomy fellow here is Mike. But what I said was the truth. We're the Headmaster's own bodyguards, sent to make sure you all stay out of trouble. He's especially fond of you, y'know?"

"Right. And even if that is true, why should we trust you?" Mizore demanded.

"We were sent by the Hell-King. You should trust him, at least," the one introduced as Mike suggested.

Kurumu snorted loudly. "Yeah, right."

This drew the dark-haired man up short. "But, he's the Hell-King. Why wouldn't you trust him?"

"That creepy old man? Every time we see him, he gets us into more trouble. Something tells me that, if you're here, he's done it again."

"But… he's the Hell-King!"

Gabe made a throat-slashing wave with his hand towards the girls. "He's not going to get it, so you might as well give up. Trust me." The blond man offered the girls a winning smile. "How about this, then? Since we're just supposed to be invisible protectors anyways, how about one of us gives you a ride home, and you forget you ever saw us? You can ask all the questions you want on the way, even." His partner gave him a sharp glare at this, but Gabe pressed on. "Or… we could pull Tsukune and Moka over, and explain the whole thing to them, too. How would you like that?"

Kurumu and Mizore exchanged blank glances at this. "No, let's go with the first option," Mizore concluded, realizing what would happen if Moka found them at the amusement park. "Do you have any proof, though, that you're who you say you are?"

"Oh, yeah, school IDs and credit cards and everything. He'll show them to you on the way to the car," Gabe said, walking to his partner and clapping him on the back. The other three stared at him in surprise, but he only shrugged. "I didn't say who would be driving you, did I? I'm sure he'll answer all your questions just fine." His partner stared at him silently, finally nodding in acquiescence.

Minutes later, as Michael led the girls towards the exit of the park, Gabe stared solemnly into the growing darkness. He glanced in the direction that Tsukune and Moka had walked, his eyes roaming over the rides and booths as he struggled to make his decision. Finally, he started walking, his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Cotton candy this time," he mused gravely, stepping into the crowd as he drew his wallet from his pocket.

All around him, the lights of the amusement park flickered on as darkness lowered over the town. Some distance away, Tsukune and Moka climbed the short ramp leading up to their final ride for their night, the Ferris Wheel that stood proudly above most of the other rides. Blissfully unaware of what had happened, they smiled at each other and took their seats, waiting for their turn to be lifted into the heavens.

**Author's Note**: …Or Sunday. I said maybe Monday; this is close, eh? In any case, consider this an example, by which you can offer your own opinions. The question is this: is it better for me to release as I finish (within at least a week and a half), and thus be more productive overall, or is it better that I follow a schedule, and thus give you a regular time by which you can expect the next installment? Please, feel free to chime in in your reviews; this is not, might I add, a cunning ploy to get even more reviews. Certainly not.

Ah, I finally get to show off two of my favorite original side characters. Well, Michael has been in a previous chapter, _The Five Secrets_, but not as himself, exactly. Gabe, however, is one of my favorite new toys. If you can't guess by now, the Headmaster's/Hell-King's guardians are a tad more important in this tale, and will have occasional roles throughout the rest of the stuff to come. Forgive me, but it works better if I can occasionally shift to another viewpoint, lest the romantic center of this story become too… bland. Variety, as they say, is the spice of life.

(Cough) Oh, and a pre-emptive answer to a problem within my story (totally not a cop-out): the reason that Moka got on a ride that was surrounded by water was that the reason that water weakens vampires is its purificating quality. The water in question here, however, was not so… pure. Thus, she felt more safe in getting onto the ride, since you're not supposed to get wet on it anyways… though perhaps no one told Kurumu and Mizore that.

Oh, quick citation: lyrics came from muha0770's posting of the song in question on Youtube; as for what song, well, that's a secret.

Anyways, next chapter is the conclusion of the date, focusing on Moka and Tsukune (who got less screen time than they deserved in this chapter, but, I'll be honest, it's bloody hard for me to write so much of Outer Moka). That should be up… well, that just depends, really, but three to seven days from now; that's the range I'm aiming for. I have to have a few days to reap some reviews before I post the next chapter, even if I finish it tomorrow night. I'm greedy like that.

Ah, and to answer a few things from said reviews: Appreciative Fan, you can post stories by signing up to FFN via the button in the upper right corner; should you have further questions, you can then ask me via personal messages. Ben Revell, you can find out about Mori Retsu in the previous story, _Out of Nightmares_; just go through my profile. And to my other reviewers, who did not ask questions (as well as the aforementioned two): thanks for taking the time to comment! My inbox has been quite full, and that makes me quite happy (which is partially what led to me hammering this chapter out early). See, I said long ago that I would write faster if fed enough reviews; I now prove my honesty!

But, anyways, enough writing for one day. Now to relax, and allow more ideas to seep in so that I might get the next chapter up and running. Now to let my fingers rest; I've been at this for hours now.

Now, to sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	12. Ups and Downs

**Chapter 12**

_**Ups and Downs**_

"It's so beautiful!" Moka leaned against the window of the gondola she and Tsukune sat in, watching as they were haltingly raised into the sky. Though they had not yet reached the summit of their first rotation, they already had a very good view of the park and surrounding landscape, and the deepening purples and blues of the skies above contrasted exquisitely with the artificial brilliance of the park around them, which had found second life with the coming of night. Tsukune looked over Moka's shoulder as the ride again jerked to life, and the two shared a smile of appreciative wonder.

Finally sated with watching the splendor around them, Tsukune and Moka sank back into their seats. Tsukune blushed slightly as Moka leaned against him; he was glad that he had gotten into the ride first, as he would probably have nervously chosen to sit across from Moka, instead of beside her. Now, however, he found that he had unconsciously placed his arm around her shoulders, and when she turned to face him he was scared and thrilled by how close her face was to his.

"Thank you so much for this," Moka murmured, smiling up at him. "I've had an incredible day, really. I've wanted to do this for a long time…"

"Me too." Tsukune gave her a smile of his own, buoyed by an increasingly-eager giddiness. "We've never gotten to do this before; it was even better than I had thought it would be."

Moka nodded, looking away from him as the scarlet of her cheeks deepened. "I'm not entirely comfortable with the thought of you going on a date with Mizore and Kurumu, but right now…" She met his eyes again. "I would say that this is worth it."

Relief flooded into Tsukune, colored only by slight hints of nervousness and doubt. He had all but forgotten the other dates, and being reminded made him feel somewhat conflicted. Still, such thoughts could wait; it was important that he enjoy all the time he would have with Moka to the fullest. Nightfall meant that it would not be long before they would have to meet Mr. Cooper to return home, and their time together, and all the chances it offered, would be lost.

Again Moka looked away, this time fidgeting with the rosario she wore at her neck as she struggled to form the words she wanted to say. Tsukune started to ask if something was bothering her, but intuitively realized that she needed a moment to compose her thoughts. Instead he contented himself with tightening his arm slightly around Moka's shoulders, and she gave him an appreciative smile in return.

"Tsukune… I know that I agreed to the compromise, and I don't regret that," Moka's words sped up enough to make Tsukune somewhat question that last statement, "but… I worry. I know you care about me, and I really, really like you… but I worry about rushing things, and I worry about moving too slow, and I worry about Kurumu or Mizore taking you away from me. I worry about losing you, no matter what I do." As the Ferris Wheel turned, the lights of the park revealed the moisture collecting in Moka's eyes. "I don't want that, but I don't know what to do."

As Tsukune's arm squeezed her to him, Moka turned to face Tsukune, blinking away her nascent tears as she met his gaze. To her surprise, he was regarding her with a look a quiet, sad calmness, but his voice was even and strong. "Don't worry. Things are… complicated now, I know. And I don't know how things will turn out in the end. Still… no matter what, Moka, I won't leave you. I want to be by your side, always." Tsukune's determination barely overwhelmed his discomfort and the fading memories that had plagued him over the past nights, images of two other girls who were very important to him. "I still can't say that I completely understand my feelings, or what I really want, but I do know this… I love you, Moka." Despite the gibbering terror in his chest and a sinking, confused feeling of betrayal, all that showed through Tsukune's eyes was the glow of his resolute happiness.

Moka couldn't manage to hold back her tears now, and didn't bother to try this time. Instead she threw her arms around Tsukune and held to him desperately. "I love you too, Tsukune," she managed in a half-sob, and he hugged her in support as his brain fought to comprehend those words, or at least to preserve them for later consideration. As the Ferris Wheel lifted them again towards the sky, she raised her head, and brought her face towards his.

Tsukune was ready for this. So many times this had happened, Moka coming close to him, her lips only tantalizing inches away, only for her to veer to the side. So many times the soft brush of a kiss had been replaced by the piercing pain of Moka's bite. He had learned not too expect too much.

But, this time, Moka was not thirsty, and this time she did not veer to the side.

Tsukune had always wondered what it would be like to kiss Moka, or even to hold her like he did now. His imagination had utterly failed to offer a faint impression of what it would be like to feel the softness of her lips, to be surrounded by her scent, to lose himself in their contact. The Ferris Wheel, the vast landscape beyond, the entire world; all of it faded away as extraneous information that could only distract him from what was important. Time itself took a lunch break, leaving them an all-but-eternal moment to savor.

Slowly they drifted apart, and Tsukune marveled at the way that the light gleamed off Moka's eyes. They stared in mutual silence for a long time as the ride reached its zenith, and suddenly the words burst out of them simultaneously.

"Sorry, I-"

"I didn't mean to-"

The ride jerked to a stop, and the gondola rocked back and forth as its movement was abruptly halted. Caught off guard, the two fell forward into each other, both trying to catch themselves before they collided. Sitting back up, Tsukune chuckled self-consciously, raising one hand in apology. "Oops, I didn't expect that. Are you-" He glanced down at the thing he was holding, staring at the crucifix as if wondering how it had gotten there as an all-too-familiar burst of power set the gondola to rocking once again.

"I believe that is mine," Inner Moka stated icily, sticking out her hand but pointedly not meeting Tsukune's incredulous gaze. As he surrendered the rosario, the vampire placed it on her lap, reaching over and claiming the purse that her outer persona had brought along on the date. The vampire quickly dug to the bottom of the purse and claimed the item she had been seeking, lifting it aloft with a triumphant smirk. Only now, with the Belmont in hand, did she return the rosario to its place.

"Heh, I guess this means that it's your turn to be out," Tsukune laughed weakly, looking away as Moka lifted the edge of her skirt and began to wrap the whip around her thigh. His earlier nervousness had been resurrected, and had brought even more fear to the surface; he felt as though he had been caught red-handed in the midst of a crime he didn't quite understand.

"We were supposed to share this date, but someone got greedy," the vampire noted sharply, her eyes narrowed. "But this feels like a good time to step in, anyways. This is my body too, you know." Tsukune felt sweat begin to form on his forehead as he considered her words.

"I didn't… I mean, I only…" The door to the gondola opened, cutting off his stammering.

"Go on," Moka ordered, motioning towards the door. There was a ghost of a smile upon her face as he began to climb out of the gondola. "We have a date to finish, after all."

* * *

"Come on, boy, and win a prize for your pretty girlfriend. I'm sure she'd like to take home one of these stuffed animals; what girl wouldn't?"

Tsukune paused and offered the man running the darts booth a sheepish grin. "That's alright, but I'll have to pass. I'm sure that she doesn't really want-" He spared a glance towards the silver-haired vampire, who responded only by arching an eyebrow at him. "Ah, on second thought, I guess I can give it a try…"

As Tsukune stepped up to the booth, paying the weasely man behind the counter for three blunted darts, he allowed himself a moment to analyze how his date with Moka had changed after the rosario had come off. Though Inner Moka was, as ever, aloof and haughty, it was obvious that she was enjoying herself. She had taken him from booth to booth, sampling food and playing games, never stopping to speak. If she was angry at him for what he and her other self had been doing, she concealed it well. They had passed half an hour like that, constantly on the move, the vampire seeming both insatiably curious and reserved at the same time.

"Aw, come on," Tsukune lamented, his first dart rebounding off the balloon he had aimed at.

"Gonna have to throw harder than that," the man commented, and Tsukune gritted his teeth and launched another dart that quickly joined its comrade on the floor.

"Let me try," Moka suggested, holding her hand out.

"Sure, but this thing is rigged; the darts are completely dull and the balloons have hardly any air in them," Tsukune commented, dropping the dart into Moka's waiting palm. The vampire paused only a moment to take aim before letting the final dart fly.

Pop!

"Nice shot, cutie," the man smirked. "Beginner's luck, I'm sure. Here, you can choose any prize from the bottom row, or…" He offered her a predator's smile. "If you want, you can try for something better. Pay the price again, and hit all three, and I'll let you have any prize in the booth!"

Moka ignored Tsukune as he shook his head, instead glancing from the miniscule prizes the man had indicated towards the far more impressive specimens tied to the booth's upper beams. After a moment, she turned to her friend, and Tsukune was surprised to see a faint grin on her face. "At least let me pay," Tsukune yielded, hoping to salvage whatever shreds of pride he could.

The money quickly traveled from his hand to hers, and on to the man running the booth. The man flourished, producing three more darts and holding them out towards Moka. "These are lucky ones, I promise."

Moka eyed the rounded tips, and then turned her gaze back to the wilted balloons. "I'm sure." She held the first dart aloft, and took aim.

Pop. Pop. Thud!

Moka glanced towards the booth operator, motioning towards her final target, which had been fatally impaled but had been too deflated to pop properly, instead releasing its contents with a hissing sigh. "That counts, right?"

Paling, the man considered his options. "Well…" He reached up to the dart in question, trying to pull it free. It resisted his efforts, very firmly lodged in the board behind it. Grunting loudly, the man strained to remove it, but failed. "Ah… sure. Take your pick." Still the dart wouldn't budge.

As Tsukune stared at her in awe, the vampire pointed towards a colossal teddy bear that towered over its lesser kin. "That one." Leaving the stubborn dart in place, the booth operator grudgingly pulled down the massive bear and presented it to her, and she wasted no time in turning and thrusting it into Tsukune's arms. As he staggered under it, she almost succeeded in hiding her satisfied smile. "Something to remember this by. I hope you don't mind carrying it."

Tsukune smiled at her, somewhat embarrassed by the odd gift and pleasantly unsettled by Moka's good mood. "Not at all." He shifted its weight, and offered the disgruntled booth operator a farewell nod. "We should probably start making our way back towards the – Hey, wait up!" Tsukune hurried to catch up to Moka, who had sighted a shooting booth and was marching towards it. He sighed, but his exasperation failed to cover his genuine smile. Despite what he might have expected… he was still enjoying himself, and wasn't looking forward to his time with Inner Moka ending.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

"All that rushing, and he still isn't here." Moka sniffed, glancing regretfully back in the direction of the game booths she had been forced to abandon. Tsukune shrugged in apology, but that movement upset the delicate balance of Moka's stuffed winnings from the various booths she had visited. As he found a clean enough spot to place the heap of fluffy animals, Tsukune mused that the various people running the booths were probably glad to see them leave; Moka's determination and skill had upset more than a few of them, not to mention nearly emptying Tsukune's wallet.

Moka watched him arrange the pile of stuffed animals, suddenly introspective. It was time for their date to end, but both she and her other self had had very enjoyable times, though she was forced to admit her outer persona had gotten the better end of the matter. However, looking at it from a different perspective, the end of their date meant that it would soon enough be time for the other dates. She had not been consulted on this arrangement, and would have violently disagreed to several aspects of it; Mizore and Kurumu had taken advantage of the fact that she was sealed away. Still, she believed that she still had the advantage… it just remained to her to insure that it would stay that way.

"Tsukune," she started, and he turned to face her, a certain wariness in his expression. "After what happened today…" She paused, noticing the way his face had started to fall. "I will say that I enjoyed this evening, and that I wouldn't mind it if we did this again. I would… suggest that, as a matter of fact." She smirked at his shock. "Especially considering what happened on the Ferris Wheel."

"Ah, heh, yeah… Don't worry; I'd like to go on another date with you too." Tsukune said, smiling brightly. His grin dropped when Moka stepped closer to him, her eyes drilling into his.

"The agreement that we and the other two have is fine for now, but it won't last." Tsukune swallowed loudly, realizing that it wasn't the dates she was speaking of. She meant the compromise they had reached after the defeat of Mori Retsu, which had saved him from the need to choose one of the girls over the others. "Someday you will have to choose, and there's no way of knowing how soon that day will come." She stepped even closer, and the intensity in her eyes was almost frightening. "You may even have to choose between the two halves of me." Tsukune, enraptured by her gaze, failed to ask what she meant by that statement. "But, before that day comes… perhaps you and I will share what my outer self got to enjoy today." For Tsukune, the world was crimson eyes and the gleam of light reflecting off her pale fangs as she smiled, drawing even closer.

"Hey, you two! Sorry I'm late!" The two jerked apart, Tsukune's blush only slightly more obvious than Moka's, and together they turned to face Mr. Cooper as he trotted up to them. "I got caught up in traffic, and it took me a few extra minutes." He smiled obliviously, looking from one face to the other. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yes," Moka quickly said, glancing to Tsukune with a sly smile. "We certainly did."

"Good!" beamed Mr. Cooper. "Well, if you're ready, shall we?" He watched as Tsukune strived to pick up the heap of Moka's winnings, blinking in confusion. "Oh… do you need some help with that?"

As the two men secured their cargo, Moka walked on towards the car, smiling in triumph. She was not happy with what would come next, but at least she felt confident that, no matter what, she would not lose Tsukune without a fight. Stepping safely out of sight, she reached down to remove the Belmont from her leg. For now, she had had enough fun to relinquish control to her other persona.

But only just for now.

* * *

"Goodnight!" Tsukune yelled from just inside his bedroom, waving to the girls before placing the seal and closing the door. As he stepped towards the bed, he felt the dumb grin he had been restraining for the past hour finally begin to conquer his face. He fell forward onto the mattress, and the blanket sufficed to muffle his nervous giggling. The memories he had kept reined in finally washed over him, and he smiled madly into the covers as they flashed through his mind. _Riding the teacups_… _the Lover's Tunnel_… _the Ferris Wheel_…

_The kiss_…

Tsukune's euphoria was heightened by a realization he had come across during the car ride back to the Resting Place, as he and Moka had sat in the back seat and surreptitiously held hands: this couldn't be a dream, he'd never had a dream that good before. Things had gone better than he could have hoped, even after Moka's inner persona had emerged. And her last words to him…

A dampening coolness began to spread over his overheated emotions. Inner Moka's last words had been a pleasant surprise, but what she had said before that was… worrying. What had she meant about choosing between her two sides? It wasn't as if they were two separate people… or were they? He hadn't ever really given it much thought, but yes, they did feel like two different girls to him. Still, the thought of choosing between them was ludicrous.

Choosing… she had had much to say about that. And perhaps she was right. Now, in the throes of his ecstatic joy, Tsukune could once again imagine spending life alone with Moka, a life as normal as they would want. Dating… marriage… children… It was all possible, and he had to do was announce that he had chosen. With those words, he would have the future that he had wanted for a very long time, since not long after he had met Moka.

Perhaps it would be right to do that. Now, before he began to doubt himself again, before the other dates, before the other girls got involved. Tomorrow, he could step out and announce to the girls that he had chosen, that he had picked Moka to be the one girl for him. It would be so easy.

Tsukune reached up for the top of the blanket, tired enough to crawl into bed without changing. He would need to sleep first, but in the morning he would-

Tsukune paused as he heard the crackle of the paper. Blinking, he glanced up at his hand, and noticed the edge of the paper that had been placed under one of his pillows. He grabbed it and pulled it out, sitting up on the bed as he scanned over it. It was a short letter, addressed to him. Surprised and somewhat concerned, Tsukune began to read the note.

_Tsukune_ –

_I'm leaving you this note since I know you will be tired tonight_, _and since what I want to say would be better said tonight than in the morning_, _and since I won't be able to tell you what I want without something interfering like always_. _Today was your date with Moka_, _and I hope it went well_, _really I do_. _I could tell from this morning that you were excited_, _and happy_, _and that makes me happy too_… _almost happy enough to forget that you were going out with another girl_.

_But I'm scared_, _too_. _Tsukune_, _I know that you love Moka_, _and that she loves you too_. _That's why_, _once_, _I was willing to try to give up_, _for your sake_. _I see now that was a mistake_, _but I worry that things may come back to that someday_. _I'm happy now_, _and the thought that one day soon we will share a date thrills me more than you could know_. _Even as I watch you walk out the door with another girl_…

_But I worry_- The note here was particularly messy, with several places scratched over - _that I might lose before things get a chance to change_. _Before I get a chance_. _I know that you are close to Moka_, _and I worry what will happen when you two get to be alone together_. _Maybe that's why I've always interfered_, _always ruined the mood whenever I could_. _Because I was worried_, _and scared_, _and because I envied her_.

_I've said enough for now_. _I just want to remind you that I am here_, _and that I will always be there for you_. _I want you to remember me_, _even when you are with her_. _I just wanted you to know that_- One letter, likely an 'I,' had been inked over here, with its replacement written in above it – _we love you_, _too_.

_~M_

For several long minutes, Tsukune sat staring at the letter, not thinking, not moving. Everything that he had been thinking before crumbled, and behind it he could see the truth of what he had been ready to do. He could feel Mizore's doubts and fears, and he realized what he would have done to her and to Kurumu, had he acted on his decision. Their friendship, their dreams, their happiness… he had been willing to sacrifice it all.

Tsukune clutched his stomach, feeling as if he would be violently ill. The letter drifted away from his fingers onto the floor, and he stared down at it with trembling eyes. He was going to go that far, after all their talk of compromises and fair chances… he felt so selfish, so callous. They loved him, too… and what of him? How did he feel? What was it that he truly wanted?

One by one, the lights of the Resting Place fell dim, save for one. The light of the largest bedroom stayed lit for much of that night, keeping watch over Tsukune as he sat in relentless thought, struggling to understand himself. It was well into the night before sleep took mercy on him, and he only just managed to kill that final light before he drifted off. Then the darkness reigned over the Resting Place, and all the dreams and nightmares it contained.

**Author's Note**: "As result of a misconfigured internal upgrade, 1/4th of our members experienced broken real-time stats for part of Jan 9th, all of Jan 10th, and part of Jan 11th," they say. RAGE!, I say. Speaking as an avid hits-watcher who released a chapter on said Jan 9th, I petulantly fume that I was deprived of my precious hits for those three days; I have arbitrary goals to meet here, people! Fix your crap!

This whine/rant brought to you by someone with too much time on his hands, and by someone who failed out of computer science due to incompetence and thus has no right to tell anyone to 'fix their crap.' But I digress. Rage.

Ahem, moving on. I was surprised to discover that writing Outer Moka in this chapter was easier than Inner Moka; the silver-haired vampire cost me a great deal of time in the revision process because she felt too harsh. Of course, it falls unto you to determine whether or not I succeeded in communicating their respective characters well enough, but hey, I gave it a heck of a shot.

Ah, Mizore, patron of the written word; I figured it would be best for her to write the note, since her introduction in the manga proves that she is fond of finding emotion in text, and thus may be good at communicating it as well, or so I say this time. I worry that the language there was too simplistic, but it would have had to be a rushed job, since it would have been composed after they returned to the Resting Place. Also, I've noticed I give Kurumu a lot of screen time, and it's harder with Mizore typically; she does tend to blend in, as a stalker and all. Personally, I'm glad I decided to include that scene; it was a recent addition to my plan.

Speaking of said plan: I'm torn as to what I will be including in the next chapter, since, while the dates are firmly established, the days in-between are a little less defined. Either a slice-of-life at the Resting Place, or a chapter I've been polishing since I started work on this tale, the action-packed re-introduction of a certain previous villain… sigh, decisions, decisions. Unless I go crazy over my job hunt over the next few days, I hope to have that work done within three to five days. Wish me luck.

Ah, and a final note, on release schedules. My thanks for the replies to my previous question; I've decided to go with an as-I-finish schedule, with a weekly deadline just in case. The reasons are thus: I tend to revise heavily as I write, so holding it much longer is actually more an annoyance than anything, as I tend to second-guess myself; plus, my previously-noted enthusiasm for feedback and hits-watching is piqued more by something I've recently finished than something that has languished for three days. Also, as this story is, and I wince at the understatement, friggen' huge, it is best that I crank out as much as I can while I can, so this project doesn't take too long to finish (a foolish dream, that). I hope to maintain at least a weekly deadline, however, since I work better under pressure. A glance back at the dust-covered antiques in my other FFN account proves that…

But, enough jabbering for now; I have more work to do! Since I have plans for this weekend, if the next chapter isn't up by Saturday, it will probably be Monday or Tuesday at the earliest, and I hope to avert that possibility. So, back to writing, and thinking…

And, eventually, to sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	13. Sweets

**Chapter 13**

_**Sweets**_

"Your morning reports, sir."

The man sitting behind the desk looked up from his steaming cup of tea, glancing at the suited man standing across from him, who bowed deeply as he presented the thick sheath of papers to his superior. Straightening in his seat, his eyes traveled down to the reports before closing as he took another long drink of the tea, and the man standing waited patiently for his master to finish his indulgence before getting down to business. After a long moment, the tea cup was lowered to the table, and a hand reached across the desk to take up the stack of papers.

"So, what news of Aono?" the man asked, his eyes dancing over each sheet in turn, some being quickly discarded while others were preserved for later consideration. The other man tensed at this question, but his superior did not seem to notice his discomfort. Biting down on a sigh, he glanced down at the other folder he held, opening it to the latest additions.

"We've received the reports from both Michael and Gabriel," he said with deliberate calmness. "But I'm afraid that things are not going quite as well as I might have hoped…"

Behind his desk, the Headmaster of Yokai Academy sat back in his seat, dropping the reports he had been scanning onto his desk. His eyes glinted beneath his cowl as he studied the man standing before him. Though that man wore the typical elongated black attire of the Headmaster's personal guardians, in this darkened office he did not wear the sunglasses that had become part of their uniform, and in the candlelight his eyes glinted golden, a shade not far removed from the hair that draped down his back. His face was different than the roughly-hewn features of many of the Headmaster's protectors, with high cheekbones that made him seem almost elfin. Other than this, there was little to distinguish him from the other guardians, which was how they both preferred it; that way, no one else knew that this man was the commander of the Headmaster's elite guardians.

"Oh?" The Headmaster smiled dangerously. "Bad news, then?"

"Ah, not exactly…" Sighing, he pressed on. "Michael reports that they were discovered by two of the girls, the succubus and yuki-onna, although he suggests that they may have been able to reassure and placate them. He also apologizes for what he calls 'an unacceptable lapse in his ability to maintain proper cover and procedural distancing from his assigned targets.' Beyond that, there is no sign of Thanatos or Fairy Tale, so their mission continues to be largely unhindered." He paused, hoping that his master would not ask any further questions.

"And Gabriel's report?"

Silence fell over the two as the Headmaster's guardian considered the best way to handle this inevitable disaster. Finally, he decided that a direct approach might spare him much of the embarrassment. He reached into the folder and drew out the report in question, stiffly presenting it to the Headmaster, who glanced over the succinct document.

_Zack_ –

_Went to the fair today to watch over the kids_. _Lots of fun_, _you should try it sometime_. _Tried the cotton candy_, _it was excellent_. _Give my regards to the boss_.

~_Gabriel_

The office was silent for a long moment, and even the normally implacable guardian began to sweat slightly as the Headmaster continued to stare intently at the report. Finally, the Headmaster leaned back in his seat, templing his fingers before him. "Ah. So, all is normal, then. Am I right, 'Zack?'"

The Headmaster was impressed by how well his guardian managed to hide his wince at the truncation of his name. "Yes, sir, you could say that." In the comfort of his own mind, Zack once again began to compose the lecture that he would give Gabriel when he returned; it would be a lengthy one, even compared to the last few that Gabriel had received.

"Very good, then." The Headmaster waved his hand dismissively as he glanced back down at the other papers. "Ruby shall be here soon with the school's reports."

"Yes, sir." The guardian bowed deeply, turning to take his leave. As he reached for the door, however, the Headmaster's voice drew him up short.

"Please keep me informed, however," the cowled man commented softly. "After all, _he_ has already arrived."

Zack's head turned to glance back at the headmaster as his golden eyes widened. After a long moment, he nodded. "Yes, sir. We will be on full alert." Moments later, the door closed behind him, and the Headmaster was left to his reading.

Minutes later, a knock at the door presaged Ruby's arrival, the witch bearing an intimidating stack of papers in her arms. Smiling nervously, she approached the desk and lowered the reports onto it delicately. The Headmaster glanced up at her, smiling eerily. "Good morning, Ruby. I trust it finds you well?"

"Ah, yes…" Ruby fidgeted, not stepping away from the Headmaster, who chose to ignore her anxiety. After a nervous several moments, she mustered the courage to ask what was on her mind. "Ah, I was wondering how Tsukune is-"

"He's doing well, no doubt," the Headmaster interjected, scanning over one of the myriad reports that she had delivered. "I'll be sure to let you know if I hear anything bad from his end."

Her face falling, Ruby nodded and stepped away from the desk, already dreading Yukari's inevitable barrage of questions that she would have no answer for. As she approached the door, however, the Headmaster spoke up suddenly.

"Ruby?" She whirled, staring at his half-smile and all-but-glowing eyes. "After the restoration of the school, all of the equipment salvaged from the school festival was stored in the basements, correct?"

"Ah, yes, sir," she managed, utterly confused.

"Good," he purred, leaning back in his chair. His smile lowered, and he nodded gravely to her. "I have decided, then." He intentionally allowed the silence to hang in the air until he was satisfied.

"I would like some cotton candy. I leave that to you."

Minutes later, as Ruby walked towards the school's basements, her head spinning from her boss's strange request, the Headmaster glanced at Gabriel's report again and began to chuckle. His other guardians had never gained the wisdom that Gabriel had; even the most important duties must be punctuated with occasional laughter. It just so happened that, at least to his own perspective, the Headmaster was far better at that than most, and the dark laughter echoing through the halls of Yokai Academy served as proof.

* * *

"You're going to get fat, eating those for breakfast."

Kurumu twitched at those words, her eyes narrowing as she slid the tray of cookies into the oven. Closing the door, she turned to face Mizore, placing her hands on her hips as she scowled at the ice maiden, who was leaning against the kitchen's wall. "I'll have you know that I've already had breakfast; I was up at least an hour before you. And anyways, these aren't just for me." She smiled triumphantly, turning to claim two glasses from a nearby cabinet. "I intend to share them with Tsukune."

"So you're trying to make him fat?" Kurumu sighed in defeat at that question, setting a timer and walking past Mizore towards the common room. The snow maiden trailed behind her, too bored to relinquish her only source of amusement just yet. As the two stepped into the room, Kurumu made her way towards the area she had cleared in front of the television as Mizore plopped onto the couch. The succubus began to stretch, preparing for her morning exercise. The dance video she had brought from the Academy was definitely coming in handy, especially in the quieter hours of the morning. This day, Tsukune was the only one still in bed, but a rift had quickly formed between the other three girls. Moka had faced her inescapable interrogation with courage, but after she had blushed crimson at the mere mention of the word 'kiss' Mizore and Kurumu had gotten decidedly more hostile, and finally she had retreated to her room to study. Mizore, too, seemed particularly agitated, sniping occasionally at Kurumu for want of a better target. Yesterday's date had all of them on edge, and it was likely that each of them were afraid of how Tsukune's attitudes towards them might have changed. Only time could tell that, but since Tsukune had yet to emerge from his room, they were all growing impatient. Kurumu, however, had no intent to try waking him up herself; the last time she had done so, she had been exiled to the grocery store while the other two got Tsukune to themselves, and she had no desire to repeat that scenario.

Mizore watched as Kurumu pressed play on her video and began dancing along. After a minute passed, she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, trying to will Tsukune to come downstairs. When that failed, she turned back to Kurumu. "Y'know, you might not have to do that every morning if you laid off the cookies."

Kurumu faltered in her routine, but quickly recovered. "And are those suckers you constantly eat sugar-free?" she demanded, sniffing loudly. She smiled darkly and glanced back at Mizore. "Anyways, I prefer to think of this exercise as helping me getting ready for when Tsukune chooses me. When that day comes, I'll need the stamina."

Mizore scowled in response, but Kurumu's competitive attitude quickly rubbed off on her, and her frown shifted into a predatory grin. "Oh? Too bad for you his next date will be the last; why would he need to go out with you when I've won his heart?"

Kurumu shook her head, her attention focused back on the screen. "If you're so focused on your date, why haven't you been working on your homework like Moka did?"

Mizore glanced at the heaps of books beside the nearby table and blanched. Truth be told, she had forgotten about the homework, but, beyond that, she had no intent on trying to bluff her way through it without someone to pester for help, and Moka was firmly entrenched in her own room. That left Tsukune, and-

"Mornin'," offered a somewhat groggy voice from the room's entrance. Both girls whirled to face Tsukune, a move that nearly sent Kurumu sprawling to the ground. He smiled at them, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm sorry, I slept way too late. I-"

"Good morning!" Kurumu sprinted towards Tsukune and launched herself at him, burying his face in her chest as per her usual greeting. Tsukune's exhaustion cost him his stability, however, and he fell backwards, Kurumu clutching to him all the way down. Ignoring his groans, Kurumu nuzzled his face against her, tightening her arms around his head and her legs against his sides. Mizore stood from the couch and stalked towards the succubus, ready to unleash her wrath and save the suffocating Tsukune, but she was spared the effort as a loud chime erupted from the kitchen. "The cookies!" Kurumu gasped, releasing Tsukune's head to fall back against the floor. "Wait there, I'll be right back!" she promised, standing and dashing towards the kitchen.

After panting for long enough for the black specks to fade out of his vision, Tsukune accepted Mizore's proffered hand, the snow maiden helping him regain his feet. She smiled up at him, but her easy happiness quickly faded, and the two stared at each other with haunted expressions, neither certain how to face each other after they remembered the note Mizore had composed for him the previous evening. She watched him carefully, her heart falling; she had gone too far, and may have brought on that which she feared the most. He would reject her, he had already chosen-

Her eyes widened in shock as he swiftly stepped towards her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him. It took her several seconds to respond to the hug, finally slipping her own arms around his back and lowering her face onto his shoulder. To Mizore, the moment lasted an eternity and at the same time was too short to have happened at all.

"Thank you," Tsukune murmured into her ear, and then his embrace loosened. Mizore grudgingly let go as well, stepping back and inspecting the sad smile upon his face. Without another word, he nodded and turned away, walking back towards the staircase. Mizore watched him go, not entirely certain what he had been offering gratitude for, but warmed by his embrace nonetheless.

"Alright, Tsukune, I made these special for you, and… Tsukune?" Kurumu glanced around the room, then to the plate of warm cookies she held, before glancing at Mizore. Her eyes hardened as she saw the blush on the snow maiden's face. "Something wrong? You're bright red."

"Oh! It's, ah, it's too warm in here, that's what it is… I'll just go adjust the air conditioning!" Mizore hastily turned away from the succubus and retreated towards the thermostat.

"You've turned it down twice today already!" Kurumu shouted, but the warm, inviting cookies she held quickly reclaimed her attention. "Tsukune! Come back!" she wailed, carrying her precious cargo towards the staircase, implacably intent upon sharing the fruits of her efforts with her beloved.

Though none of them noticed it, they each felt better already, less tense and afraid. Another day had come, and it wasn't too unlike the ones that had come before it. Their happiness, their world, had not ended.

* * *

_Phylacteries are united in purpose_, _but disparate in most other characteristics_. _In order to transform the base item into a phylactery_, _rituals must be enacted to imbue it with the necessary magical attributes and to bond the soul of the prospective lich to its future home_. _Typically_, _a phylactery is created from a physically sturdy object_, _in order to preserve it better_, _though often extra rituals help insure that it will not atrophy_, _physically or magically_, _over time_.

_Beyond these core facts_, _the true nature of any given phylactery tends to depend heavily upon its creator_. _For example_, _the base item used can have a strong effect on a lich's powers and survivability_. _Many prefer to use items that are already magically powerful_, _bolstering their own might without the need to restore to lengthy and expensive preparations_; _this can_, _however_, _have potentially disastrous effects in the case of items already imbued with a soul_. _This rare but noteworthy occurrence often happens in the case of an unmanifested lich's phylactery_, _in which a defeated lich lacks the strength to regain physical form_, _but stays within its phylactery until the potent magical artifact is used by another for the same purpose_, _resulting in a devastating spiritual clash and the potential rebirth of the unmanifested lich_.

_Another type of object used as the base for a phylactery is commonly-found items that do not attract unwanted attention_. _Without the means of detecting its magical signature_, _these relics are far harder to discover_, _and thus the lich bound to it tends to escape total destruction_. _Given a lich's unnatural longevity_, _however_, _the archaic appearance of a once-common object_, _along with the lich's obsessive protectiveness of it_, _tend to reveal these items for what they are_.

_A final_, _special type of phylactery is that known as an _'_immortal phylactery_,' _due to its unique purpose_. _Among some of the earliest of phylacteries_, _and reportedly the type crafted by the first lich_, _these relics are specially saturated with a certain emotion_. _These emotions are often the primary sentiment that is driving its owner to attempt to achieve immortality_, _such as a desire for vengeance or greater wealth_. _While the humanity of most liches tend to fade after they become undead_, _thus gradually removing their ability to feel any strong emotion_, _immortal phylacteries preserve their specific emotion and reinforce this attribute in their owner_, _enabling them to maintain some semblance of normal emotional capacity and_, _it is rumored_, _the ability to attain even greater power_.

_The next important fact about phylacteries is_-

"Tsukune…!"

Shaking his head in an attempt to recover from his broken concentration, Tsukune glanced up at Kurumu, the source of the voice that had interrupted his reading. She held before her a textbook and wore a helpless expression, communicating exactly what she desired of him. Sighing, he nodded, letting the Headmaster's tome drop onto the couch beside him; it would be nice to take a break from his extra homework, especially since he was having trouble understanding why any of this information could possibly be as important as the Headmaster had let on. He had surmised that it was likely tied to Mori Retsu, but in their last meeting with the head of Yokai Academy they had been told that they wouldn't be able to return until Retsu's phylactery was found, so why would he need to know about this stuff? But, then again, did that mean that Mori Retsu was a lich? Or perhaps one of those unmanifested liches, since he didn't have a stable physical form…

"This one here," Kurumu pointed out, again pulling Tsukune away from his thoughts. He scanned the page before him, glancing over to Kurumu's notebook in order to retrace her steps.

"Ah, here's your problem…" He lowered the book to the table, shifting his crumb-strewn plate and emptied glass towards Mizore and Moka's; he had greatly appreciated the cookies that Kurumu had baked for them, but hadn't quite understood her mournful expression when he had offered to get the glasses and plates for Moka and Mizore.

Minutes later, with Kurumu's confidence restored enough for her to face her homework alone, Tsukune leaned back on the couch, his fingers brushing the tome but not yet taking it up. He glanced over at Mizore and Moka, who were both focused on the same problem. Moka felt his gaze, however, and looked up at him, smiling brightly in his direction. He happily returned the smile, another of his worries momentarily banished. The previous day had proven to be quite… eventful, and he was glad that everything seemed to have stabilized afterwards. He winced inwardly as he imagined what the day could have looked like, had he gone forward with his intent to choose Moka.

His tortured thoughts the previous night had not changed his feelings towards Moka; he knew that he loved her, first and foremost. The time he had spent with her yesterday, with both sides of her personality, would no doubt prove to be one of his most treasured memories. He looked forward to the time when he would get to experience something like that with her once again, and prayed it would come soon.

Despite that, he had realized how unfair he was being. During the fight with Mori Retsu, he had seen that his feelings for Kurumu and Mizore ran deeper than he had realized, and he could still remember the soul-crushing emptiness he had felt when they had announced their surrender in the fight for his affection. Now, things had returned to the way they once were, with the other girls being all but pushed to the sides of his heart by Moka, and their date had only exacerbated that. But that wasn't what they had all agreed to; the girls had come to their agreement based on the notion that they would each be given a fair chance to win him over, and he had been failing at his responsibility to offer them that chance.

And so, he had spent some time analyzing his feelings for his two other friends, removing Moka from his perspective for at least the moment. He was attracted to both of them, he knew, both emotionally and physically. Kurumu was energetic, and had always impressed him with her ability to be completely open and honest about how she felt. She was indomitable in whatever she put her heart to, but was too honorable to take what she wanted unfairly, and he deeply respected that. Mizore, on the other hand, occasionally tended to be ruthless, but he knew that her coldness was usually just a veneer over her insecurities. She excited him, somewhat similarly to Inner Moka, and her insight into matters proved her maturity. Plus, when she had first met him she had spoken of a bond between them, a shared perspective on the world, and in the time they had spent together he had realized the veracity of what she had said.

He did care for them both, and despite his own anxiety and the disapproving phantoms that he imagined circling around him (taking the forms of his mother, his cousin, and Mrs. Cooper), he was forced to admit that his affection for them transcended that of friendship. He _could_ love either of them, and now it fell unto him to relinquish control and see what could happen, in the face of his better judgment. Only then could he say that he had upheld his end of the bargain fairly… wherever he stood at the end.

And that process would begin the next day. Tsukune looked across the table at Mizore, who had thrown all her efforts into getting her work done for the following day. Tomorrow would be their date, and he would have to approach it with an open mind, and a willingness to accept whatever happened. The thought scared him, but he had a responsibility to her… and to himself.

Mizore glanced up from her paper, blinking as she noticed him staring in her direction. Shaking his head, he offered her an embarrassed grin, and she smiled brightly in response before returning to her homework with even greater vigor. He picked up the tome, forcing himself back into it; he needed to be done, so he would be free the next day.

Perhaps, in the end, this would make his decision all the more difficult and painful. But, he had to recognize that he had hurt them, too, and only through this could he offer them his atonement. Perhaps, somehow, they would all find happiness this way, or at least satisfaction. No matter what, Tsukune vowed, he wouldn't allow their friendships to crumble, especially not because of him.

No, he would not allow anything to come between them.

**Author's Note**: We have a more subdued chapter this time, I'll yield, but an important one in several respects. One might imagine that finding peace between the girls would be the main impediment towards a harem ending, but personally I see Tsukune as the greatest problem, and changing his mind will take some time. Thus, some development for him while we wait for the next date, and while Thanatos plods his way towards his dark objectives…

I also admit that the section from the tome may be a tad dry, but not without purpose; it fits the academic tone set in the earlier sections, and it enabled me to slip in a few key bits of info amidst the rest. I would say that there won't be a test later, but for Tsukune, at least, there will be. And for you, well… I had given some thought to a quiz of sorts over these tales, perhaps via one of FFN's forum-doohickeys (I make my old computer science teachers proud), with questions ranging from the easy to the absurd. However, the lack of any real prizes makes that idea mostly moot, but, hey, still fun for me to imagine as I type away at this. I am easily amused, and curious as to whether certain subtle hints have been noticed…

Ah, but next chapter… Time for the date with Mizore. I had originally foreseen a smaller section for that event, only one chapter, but I begin to doubt that is possible now. Sigh, this story balloons even further; I've begun to place my not-quite-conservative guess at the final numbers of chapters at 40. Still, there's a lot that I'm looking forward to soon to come, this next chapter a fine example.

On the personal front, I offer forewarning that while I aim for the next chapter to be out three days from now, but the next one may be a little more delayed. I will be returning home for a few days for a job interview… for a job that won't be open until this fall. And, for that matter, a job that is, ah, a tad intimidating… My mantra has been 'No one can do as much damage as a teacher who doesn't want to teach.' God save me from becoming just that…

Ah, I sound as anxious and confused as my characters. Writing is escapism! And so it will be for me over the next few days, as it has been for a while thus far. But, enough for one night. Time for some escapism of the MMO variety, and then…

I sleep.

~Wynn P.


	14. Thawing

**Chapter 14**

_**Thawing**_

As soon as Mr. Cooper saw Tsukune and Mizore that morning, he knew that there would be trouble. The car doors slammed, and, swallowing loudly as he fought to overcome the dread that was steadily growing within him, he turned to offer a smile to the two teens. "Why, good morning!" he offered, though he knew this 'good morning' would probably lead to a 'bad evening.'

"Thanks so much for agreeing to take us back to town so soon," Tsukune said, scratching the back of his head and uncomfortably looking off to the side. "It seems like we forgot a few things, and we didn't get enough of others, so we decided it would be best if we went ahead and bought them."

"See?" The violet-haired girl sitting beside him drew a grocery list from the bag she held and thrust it towards Mr. Cooper. He glanced at it, allowing it a chance to reinforce his good faith in the teenagers, but it failed pathetically in the face of the outfit the girl wore. Oh, it was certainly nothing that would seem overly unusual; she even still wore the belt around her thigh that he had never seen her without, as well as the knee-high socks. Also, like her typical outfit, the blouse she wore left her shoulders bare, although a bit more… obviously so. There was nothing blatantly objectionable about her attire, now that Mr. Cooper considered it.

It just screamed 'date' to him.

Heart sinking, he nodded and turned back to the wheel. He winced as he drove out the gates and past his own home, praying that his wife would be busy, even though there was no way she would be able to see anything suspicious. No, he would be the only one privy to this… for now.

He would have had to have been blind to not notice what had been occurring two days prior. The atmosphere between Tsukune and Moka had been too intense, too energetic, for their trip to have been a simple outing for the sake of fun. He had even glimpsed the two of them holding hands at one point, but had smiled to himself and had kept his lips firmly clamped when his wife was near. After all, they were teenagers; it would be unrealistic to imagine that love hadn't blossomed somewhere. The presence of the others would suffice for chaperoning, or so the Headmaster must have believed, and that was enough for Roy Cooper.

But, this…! When he had been asked to drive two of the teens back to town in order to get more supplies and to take care of other errands, he had happily agreed; after all, he made regular trips anyways, and without many of the responsibilities of keeping the Resting Place kept up he had plenty of free time. Surely they would be getting stir-crazy in that house by now, so getting out had to sound tempting. But, still, he had not expected it to be Tsukune and another of the girls, dressed up for a day at town. Plus, there was something in the body language, or at least hers, to further provoke his doubts.

A date, sure, that was acceptable. But two, within the same week, with different girls? Roy Cooper resisted the urge to sink down in the driver's seat in despair. He had spent entirely too much time over the past while defending Tsukune's good name from his wife's infuriated beliefs; God help him if she turned out to be _right_.

A short while later, he pulled up in the parking lot that they had guided him to. The pair got out of the car, thanking him and confirming the time and place that they would be meeting that evening. He smiled and waved to them as they walked away, feigning a phone call in order to provide himself with an excuse to sit and wait a moment longer.

His heart plummeted when he saw them walk into the building a short distance away. _Ice World_, the sign at the front proclaimed, with a stylized pair of ice skates garnishing the sign. Roy Cooper nodded to himself grimly, warring over what he should do, or shouldn't. He wished that he could catch one of the guardians, just to have someone to talk to about it… someone who wasn't Wendy.

An ice-skating rink… errands, indeed.

* * *

"Sitting there and sighing isn't going to accomplish anything."

Moka fought to keep her distressed emotions in check as Kurumu sat down across from her, sprawling across the chair and stretching luxuriously. Looking down and biting her lip, the vampire tried not to respond. Finally, though, the pressure became too much.

"How do you do it? This is the second time for you, and you seem so much more relaxed about it…"

Kurumu sighed, irritation flashing across her face. "It's not easy, but I know that I get my turn soon, so I can be patient for a little while longer. Plus, even if Mizore tries to break the rules, Tsukune told us he would make sure that we all stick to them, and I trust him."

Though Kurumu was showing her friend a brave face, the truth was that she was tormented, too. She had deeply considered stalking Mizore and Tsukune on their date, just as they had done to Moka a couple of days prior, but the snow maiden had pulled her aside not long before Mr. Cooper had arrived and had explained a few things to deter her. First of all, Mizore had pointed out sharply, Kurumu lacked her skill in hidden pursuit. The snow maiden's abilities at stalking meant that she knew better what to watch for, and if she caught them, there would be hell to pay. Secondly, and far more convincing, Mizore had pointed out that she could always ask Moka afterward, and they both knew their friend was far too honest to easily deceive anyone, at least in such a potentially embarrassing case. Grudgingly, Mizore had yielded that such a possibility would mean that Kurumu's own date would be free of interference, and with that carrot dangling before her Kurumu had finally promised to stay at the Resting Place.

"It's not the rules I'm worried about," Moka admitted. She glanced over to Kurumu mournfully. "What if… what if he…"

'_Afraid that you'll lose him if you don't have a monopoly over him_?' a vicious voice in Kurumu's head goaded her to say, but she brushed that dark urge aside. "What if he chooses her?" she finished for Moka, and the vampire gave her a grateful smile, though one still colored with pain.

"Yeah. What if he decides he likes her more?"

'_Don't like having to work for his affection, do you_?' the ugly voice in Kurumu's head snarled, but after a moment she gritted her teeth and brutally squashed it. "He won't," Kurumu stated in a voice she hoped carried more confidence than she felt. She smiled, though she didn't feel like it. "If he hasn't chosen in two years, I doubt he's going to suddenly do it in one day!"

Some faint semblance of a smile worked it way onto Moka's face, and she chuckled. "But that kind of defeats the purpose of this whole contest, doesn't it?"

Kurumu almost groaned at those words. Moka was right; they were doing all of this so that he would choose one of them. For one brief, demented moment, Kurumu began to wish that he wouldn't; putting up with this turmoil would have to be better than being separated from the one she loved, closure or no. "Well, that just depends on how long we end up staying here. The dates don't have to be the final act, you know."

Moka now stared at the succubus, her face of fine blend of curiosity, horror, suspicion, and excitement. "Wh- What do you mean?"

Kurumu grinned devilishly, crossing her arms before her. "I have a few ideas. Nothing concrete yet," she proclaimed, silencing Moka's demands before she could utter them. "But, those will only matter if he hasn't chosen one of us after the dates are done, and I'm sure that they won't be needed, since he's saving the best date for last." Kurumu placed one hand against her sternum, staring off to the side regally. Had it been Mizore sitting across from her, Kurumu would have expected a witty comeback, but instead it was Moka, who glowered at her, the ferocity of her expression weakened by a soft giggle. Kurumu joined in on the laughter, and when the silence fell back over the room it was a far more comfortable one that the tense quiet that had hung over them before.

Moka again broke the silence, pointing towards the darkened television. "Before, I saw you dancing to a video… what was that?"

Kurumu considered this question for a moment, weighing her options carefully. After a moment she decided that it would be no great loss, even though she had intended for it to be one of her weapons in their conflict, and stood up. "Would you like for me to show you?" she offered, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Within moments the two friends were dancing in the common room, bumping into each other and laughing uncontrollably, their actions a far cry from those of the idols on the screen but gradually growing closer. Tsukune lurked at the back of both of their minds, but for now they could distract each other, and it helped. They might be enemies in this fight, they knew, but ultimately they were friends.

They were friends, but deep inside both of them, a resentful voice whispered from the darkness, '_For now_.' But neither of them seemed to hear.

* * *

Tsukune winced as he felt the slowly blossoming bruises that dotted his limbs and torso twinge chaotically. He hoped that he wasn't keeping Mizore waiting too long; he had brought some warmer clothes to wear while they skated, and had had to change back afterwards, while Mizore hadn't bothered; the chill inside the skating rink was nothing to a yuki-onna, though her briefer attire had drawn some curious glances from the other skaters. Since she didn't have to change, she had given him the bag that held his clothes and had told him she would wait outside; he had noticed the longing look she had given the changing room and was self-consciously grateful for her restraint.

He smiled as he thought back on the past hour. Ice skating was not something he had done before, which excused his myriad bruises, but Mizore had been a patient teacher, and on a few occasions Tsukune could have sworn that the ice itself had shifted to guide him away from a collision with the walls around the rink. Mizore, on the other hand, had been unbelievably graceful; moving without hesitation or even apparent effort, soaring across the ice in front of him, sometimes even teasing him by staying just an arm's reach away, so that his efforts to stay upright became an effort to catch her. At other times she would draw close, supporting him as they accelerated, building his confidence moment by moment. He blushed as he remembered one spill that had drawn her down with him; he had managed to twist himself under her to save her from the ice and the pain of his blunder, but still she had stayed on top of him for several long moments, her face just inches away from his, her eyes unflinching and mischievous.

A ghostly memory of Moka flittered before him, and he quickly dismissed those tempting thoughts, but resolve as cold as steel began to fill him, and he shook his head to clear the image. Fairness, he had sworn; he had remembered that, as he had declared his love for Moka, he had quashed all thoughts of the other girls, and now it was Mizore's turn. This was to be a date for two people only, he reminded himself harshly as he pushed open the exit, stepping out onto the sidewalk.

For a moment, he looked both ways down the road, trying to spot Mizore; she wasn't waiting for him right outside as he had expected, but the press of pedestrian traffic made it hard to see where she might be. A needle of concern pierced him, and he started walking in one direction, hoping to find her nearby. As he passed by the alleyway beside the skating rink, the voices coming from nearby answered his fears with greater fuel.

"Come on, girlie," one thick voice wheedled, "we just wanna have a little fun. No harm, we promise."

"Yeah!" a shrill voice prompted eagerly. "We'll show ya a good time!"

"No thanks." Tsukune froze as he recognized Mizore's icy tone. "I'll be going now."

"Not so fast," another voice ordered, and Tsukune could hear Mizore's angered grunt. "Stay for a while."

Tsukune had heard enough. He stepped into the alley, scowling at the backs of the three men who had formed a semi-circle around Mizore, herding her into the enclosed space and cutting her off from the alley's only exit. She saw him immediately, and her face lit up, drawing the trio's attention in his direction. As they turned, Tsukune resisted the urge to groan; if they had wanted to look like stereotypical yakuza, they had skillfully succeeded. The one on the left was wiry, with a smile that displayed all his teeth at once. On the right was a human brick, squared frame with a flattened-looking face, topped off with a short flattop. The final one exuded the oily calm of a leader, down to the practiced sneer and casual stance.

"Let her through," Tsukune ordered, his voice wavering just enough to cause snickers to spread through the flanking thugs. He was nervous, but not for the reason they might expect; if they pushed Mizore too far, they would regret it, and so would Tsukune. The leader shook his head in pity and turned back to Mizore.

"Come on, cutie. We'll take you somewhere nice." Innuendo dripped the words, as did blatant malice.

Mizore, however, had other plans. "Why would I go anywhere with you when I could go somewhere with him?" She pointed towards Tsukune, refocusing their attention on him.

"Fine, then. We'll show you." The leader turned back to face Mizore's would-be rescuer, shrugging broadly as he and his minions began strolling in his direction. "Sorry, pal. If you want to play smart, you can start running; we won't chase too fast."

Tsukune gritted his teeth and stood his ground. Better they face him. Better for everyone involved.

"Have it your way." The leader nodded once to each side, and his companions sprinted forward, arms cocked back.

In their training together, Tsukune had become used to Inner Moka's speed and power; had he not been extremely irked that his day was taking a turn for the worse, he might have been bored. The thin one reached him first, and threw himself at Tsukune, his punch wild and wobbling, dangerous only for its speed. Tsukune easily sidestepped it, feeling his monstrous power trickle into him; he wouldn't need much, just enough to finish this quickly. His return punch caught the thug in the stomach and caused him to bend in half, coughing loudly.

The second one swung at Tsukune, and this slower punch obviously carried a lot more power behind it. Tsukune jerked his head aside, the meaty fist passing within an inch of his ear, and in turn threw his weight behind a punch that landed squarely on the thug's already-flattened face. Tsukune caught a brief glimpse of the man's eyes rolling skyward before he fell backwards, landing with a resounding thud. Tsukune felt a brief surge of guilt and concern that he might not have held back enough, and that distraction cost him as a right hook from the final ruffian snapped his head to the side.

Before Tsukune could respond in force, he felt two snaky arms wrap under and around his shoulders, yanking his arms outward and holding him in place. With his slender minion keeping Tsukune from defending himself, the leader of the trio gave the teen a self-satisfied smirk before lashing out again, catching Tsukune in the stomach. As the now-helpless Tsukune coughed and fought to regain his breath, the thug drew his fist back, taking careful aim for Tsukune's face.

He paused as Tsukune looked up at him, fear painted across his face as he noticed the spreading crimson color in his victim's eyes. With a snarl, Tsukune twisted, and the thug holding him wailed as he was pulled from his feet and sent sprawling towards his leader. Both were unbalanced, but the leader recovered from his shock and decided to cover his hesitation with bravado, pushing past his subordinate and lunging at Tsukune.

It was the wrong decision.

Moments later, Tsukune panted as he glanced remorsefully at the three unconscious men lying around the alley. He winced sympathetically, noting that he definitely hadn't held back enough on the last two; their bruised faces would take a few days to return to a normal shade. Straightening, Tsukune dusted himself off, offering a weak "Sorry," to the senseless trio.

He glanced to the side as Mizore walked over to him, a sly and almost hungry smile on her face. Giving him a coy glance, she brushed a hand against his chest as she walked past him. "Shall we?"

Eyes widening, Tsukune looked from her to the motionless delinquents and back again. "You could have helped?" he asked, his voice incredulous and curious. Or at least not provoked them with that last line, he mused to himself.

Mizore shrugged, her back facing him. "Yes… but you wouldn't have wanted me to use my powers against them, and I would have." She looked back towards him, her smile sending a chill down his spine. "Anyways, I like watching you fight." Her hand came up to draw her sucker away from her lips. "And what girl wouldn't want to be saved by the man she loves?"

Tsukune watched her walk out of the alley, his emotions warring within him; frustration, confusion, embarrassment, and a swelling pride. Finally, without coming to any real conclusion, he shook his head with an exasperated smile, and walked after her. Behind them, the supine yakuza began to groan and twitch, still too dazed to lament their wounded pride more than their bruised bodies.

* * *

"Another hour and a half?" Tsukune and Mizore looked to each other, surprised. Still, glancing at the marquee verified the ticket salesman's words; the movie the Mizore had chosen for them wouldn't start for some time. Tsukune winced as he watched the gloom fall over the snow maiden's features, and smiled at her in support. "Well, is there anything else we can do until then?"

Mizore frowned; this miscalculation would cost her, since the date would have to be altered in order to fit into the time frame they had given Mr. Cooper, especially since they had agreed to pick up groceries as a cover. Still, perhaps things could be salvaged. She looked around, scanning the nearby surroundings as she searched her memory of the scant research she had done on the town. Suddenly, she paused, staring off into the distance.

"There." Tsukune followed Mizore's pointing hand, and after a moment's survey found the entrance to a park. A quick glance to her confirmed their destination, and the two walked off in that direction. As they walked, Tsukune was surprised to feel Mizore step closer to him and thread her arm around his, but responded only by blushing slightly. To any watchers, they would have looked like any normal couple on a stroll… he enjoyed that more than he was likely to admit.

And so they continued as they walked through the park, their steps slowing until they were in sync. Together, they glanced around at the natural landscape, not indulging in conversation; Tsukune admitted that despite the silence he felt comfortable, even relaxed, even after Mizore leaned closer to rest her head against his shoulder.

Some time passed like that, until they neared an area that sported benches and a water fountain. "Hey," Mizore said, pointing towards the seats, and Tsukune altered course towards them. The two sat down, Mizore snuggling even closer to Tsukune, neither of them breaking the silence for several more minutes.

"You fight well, Tsukune," Mizore murmured, her eyes closed as she savored their contact. Tsukune blinked down at the top of her head, confused.

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"You've gotten a lot better, even since I've met you. And it isn't all Moka's blood; you've always been brave, but now you know how to handle yourself. You don't have to rely on Moka any more. That's why I wanted to watch." She grudgingly surrendered her position, straightening to meet his eyes. "You used to be terrified at the Academy, and you mostly showed your bravery when we were in real danger, but now you're confident." The stick of her sucker rolled from one side of her mouth to the other, and he followed it with his eyes, his attention logically drifting from there to her lips, as if charmed by siren song. Her blue eyes stared at him, frighteningly intense. "It's really very attractive."

Tsukune blushed at that, uncertain how to react to the compliment, but Mizore had seemingly grown tired of being quiet and continued. "I was worried at first, though. When we first met, and when I was reading your articles in the newspaper, I thought that you spoke with the voice of the underdog. Our weakness united us, I thought, even in our isolation. Now I know that it was because you were the only human at school, but still, you knew what it was to be alone." Her smile was a tad melancholic. "When I saw that you had friends, I didn't understand… until I became one of them. But you continued to get people's attention; I guess I had something to do with that, nominating you for class president and all." She smiled mischievously, drawing the sucker from her lips and looking away. "And you kept getting stronger. It started to worry me; what if you left me behind? What if I was alone again?" Though her voice was level, Tsukune could feel the pain lurking at the edges of it.

"But you don't have to be afraid of that now," he insisted. She turned her gaze back to him, gauging his words carefully. "You are one of us, now. You have friends." Tsukune smiled broadly. "You don't have to be alone again."

She chuckled slightly, amused by his assurance. She leaned back, staring upwards with a smile. "Still…" She leaned back into him, and he adjusted himself to make it more comfortable for her. "It would do a lot to reassure me, if we got married."

"H-hey!"

Mizore snickered at his outburst. "Just kidding," she assured him, though both knew it wasn't half-true.

Tsukune felt dark talons of realization begin to sink into him as he saw another side to what he had nearly done after Moka's date. He was afraid that, by choosing, he would be creating a rift between the girls, but what about with him? Would being around him pain them, if he chose another? Tsukune swallowed with difficulty, his eyes unfocused. Mizore was afraid of being alone; would he be responsible for causing just that, if he chose someone else?

He shifted, and his arm slid lower, unconsciously resting on Mizore's shoulders. His line of thought had stirred up a rebellious faction within his warring mind, and before he could resist he was treated to glimpses of his potential future. Mizore was not the most reserved of his amorous friends, but there had always been something of a distance between them; what would it be like, he wondered, to close that gap?

Mizore had spoken before of a feeling of shared perspective, and that notion wasn't lost on him. He was forced to admit, with their popularity both Kurumu and Moka somewhat intimidated him. Both of them had been isolated in their pasts, and it was likely that that drew them to him just as it had Mizore, but once they had arrived at Yokai Academy, things had changed. He still felt as if Mizore could relate to certain things better, even as she helped him to overcome them; he had long ago forgiven her for pushing him forward to be class president. Plus, he knew they shared other interests, such as a love for writing. She… made him feel at ease, supported, when she wasn't trying to seduce and/or forcibly claim him.

But… pain lanced into his gut as he took his previous thoughts a step further. If, by choosing another girl, he would be condemning Mizore to solitude, then wouldn't that be largely true of whoever he chose? No, no, surely not… surely they would find someone else, any of them.

Surely.

'_But wouldn't it be nice_…?' the rebellious voices suggested, and Tsukune stared down at Mizore's violet hair, tempted and terrified.

"Um." Mizore stirred, looking around at their surroundings. She turned to him only to look away, color creeping into her cheeks. She considered her words for a moment before deciding on blunt honesty. "Bathroom," she explained, the word clipped.

"Oh." Tsukune joined her in looking around, finally spotting one some distance off. Together, they stood up from the bench and made their way in that direction, Tsukune exiling his troubling worries for the moment. Both were still preoccupied enough, however, to not notice the eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

From the shadows of a building nearby, a man stared intently at the object of his desire. He smiled gently as he leaned in, his tongue extending to trace a slow, sensuous trail upwards. At its peak he sighed in satisfaction, and swallowed visibly.

Gabriel regarded the ice cream cone with a blissful smile, savoring the way the vanilla flavor spread through his mouth and lingered. Glancing lazily in the direction of his two wards, he confirmed that they were still alive, and turned back to more important matters. He shook his head, thinking back to the school and its confining restraints and regulated diet, and shook his head.

"God, I love this job," he purred, and leaned in again for another bite.

He paused as the trio of men walked past his position, faces set in furious scowls and eyes narrowed, though that was largely due to the swelling. They were making a beeline towards Tsukune and Mizore, and Gabriel remembered them as the yakuza who had unwisely chosen to pick a fight with Tsukune earlier. Shrugging, Gabriel returned his attention to his rapidly-melting paramour, but his eyes flicked over the object one of the delinquents held, and he groaned as he registered what they had in mind.

Gabriel sighed. His orders had been to only intervene if Fairy Tale became involved, but he could just imagine how much grief he would get if word got out the people he was supposed to protect got knifed while he was on duty. A ghostly image of Zack floated before him, scowling massively and gesticulating wildly, and Gabriel swore that there was no way he would let that blond-haired stick-in-the-mud give him _another_ lecture; well, not over this, anyways.

He turned a mournful gaze to the ice-cream, which was shedding white tears of sympathy, and nodded gravelly. His face descended, the ice cream dwindling in a carnage of licks, the protector barely taking time to swallow. As the ambrosia-in-a-cone began to disappear, he leaned around the corner, ready to intercept the villainous trio before they could reach the teens. As his teeth sank into the edge of the cone, however, he blinked, starting to turn to answer the nagging suspicion he felt.

The all-but-empty cone somersaulted through the air, landing some distance away and leaking its remaining contents onto the ground in a slow stream. Gabriel, meanwhile, had fallen to his knees, and drifted down to the pavement, his sunglasses clattering to the ground before he could reach it. Those sunglasses crunched as a shoe came down onto them, and the owner of that expensive piece of footwear laid a metal pipe down nearby, the pipe ringing out despite the gentleness of its landing. Gabriel's still form was hefted and began to slid into the shadows as his assailant drug him away from sight, the ice cream the sole witness to the attack.

"Sorry, old pal," a smooth voice offered in apology. "But you're just too loud for what I need to do. Sleep it off, eh?"

Once Gabriel had been tucked in to his temporary bed, the man smiled and reached up to remove his own sunglasses. Tucking them into one of his pockets, the man strolled away from his victim, in no rush to reach his target. After all, what good is a protector if no one is in danger? The man chuckled darkly at this, ambling casually after Tsukune and Mizore.

* * *

"I'll wait right out here," Tsukune promised as Mizore stepped into the restroom, motioning to a wall a safe distance away. She gave him a grateful nod, squeezing his wrist before stepping towards the door. As she entered, he walked over to it, already lost in thought.

He was troubled. Truth was… he was enjoying the date. True, it was a little more subdued than his day with Moka had been, but because of that he felt it was a little easier to let his guard down. That surprised him; Mizore had always maintained a distance from them all, but today she didn't seem so inclined. Instead, he was surprised at how good he had gotten at noticing little hints here and there, subtle emotions and gestures that would have been lost on him a year prior. She was relaxed, too, he knew, and that both worried and pleased him. The notion of the choice hung over him like a guillotine, and every moment he spent with any of the girls, it seemed, only made the blade that much sharper.

He froze as he felt something sharp jab painfully into his back. He had been too distracted to notice the murderous intent creeping up behind him, but it was all too apparent now, all too late. He risked a cautious glance behind him, and was rewarded with a panorama of purples and blacks, faces just recognizable as those of the yakuza that had been menacing Mizore earlier. Their confident smiles were back, however misshapen they may have been, and the leader, pressing the knife a little more sharply into Tsukune's back, motioned with his head towards the building that held the bathroom.

"Why don't you and us step around the corner there and discuss what happened earlier?" the battered thug suggested, the blade in his hand serving as all the punctuation he needed.

Tsukune considered this for just a moment before another jab made the decision for him, and as he started walking towards the building he could feel a trickle of blood meander down his back. This was not good, not good at all; out of sight, they could take their leisure in doing whatever they liked, and the knife kept him at enough of a disadvantage to make resisting a dubious proposition. If he could stall until Mizore came out, then perhaps she would hear him and… His jaw set, and he marched onwards. No, he wouldn't put her in danger; he would deal with this himself.

"This'll do. Turn around." Tsukune's bravado faltered as the first punch connected with his stomach, and the second dropped him back into a sprawl. The leader waved his knife leisurely as his minions stepped forward to start the beating in earnest. "You really shouldn't have butted in. We wouldn't have hurt her, really. You, on the other hand…" The leader raised his voice over the sound of the barrage of punches and kicks. "Well, we'll just have to have our fun in a different way, now," he promised darkly, grinning just as the hand gripped the side of his head and thrust him towards the wall of the building.

The other thugs turned as their leader slid to the ground, the knife falling from nerveless fingers. Snarling, they stepped away from Tsukune, converging on the interloper. Wincing, with arms protecting his head, it took Tsukune a moment to register the sudden silence.

When he opened his eyes, it was to notice the last of the yakuza fall to the ground, dropped by his rescuer. This new addition to the fight was a man that looked to be several years Tsukune's senior, with a roughly-chiseled face and squared chin. He wore a battered leather jacket and had dark hair that looked to be pulled back into a ponytail. The man smiled down at Tsukune hopefully, dusting his hands off. "You alright, kid?" When Tsukune managed a nod, the man motioned to the again-motionless thugs. "Saw those guys force you back here, and figured that, whatever was going on, three on one isn't a fair fight. 'Specially not with that little toy." He frowned at the knife, which had buried itself in the dirt when the leader had dropped it.

"Thanks…" Tsukune groaned, trying to climb to his feet but finding climbing a mountain a more likely prospect. His rescuer bent down to offer him a hand, which Tsukune gladly accepted. His eyes widened as the man pulled Tsukune to his feet effortlessly; whoever this guy was, he was strong.

"Tsukune!" Mizore darted around the corner of the building, desperately searching for him. When she saw him, her eyes raced over his rumpled appearance and the still forms of the three thugs before focusing on the other man, who had placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder to steady him. The snow maiden's eyes flared absolute-zero blue, and the temperature plummeted. Before the ice could form over her hands, however, Tsukune waved a hand and offered a disarming, if wounded, smile.

"He helped me," he managed, and that was enough to kill Mizore's rage. She immediately moved to his side, and he shifted his weight from the stranger to her, surrendering to her frantic examination and worried exclamations. Tsukune did offer another grateful smile to the man, who nodded and turned to leave, his work done. "W- wait!" The man paused, turning back to Tsukune. "What's your name?"

The man smiled in response, and, though it may have been a trick of the light, his eyes seemed to glint golden. "Sam." The man nodded again in a final salute, reaching into a pocket and drawing forth a crumpled packet of cigarettes. "See you around," he offered in farewell, walking away as he tapped the packet against his other hand.

"Are you okay, Tsukune?" Mizore begged, and the concern in her voice made Tsukune turn back to her. He offered her a brave smile, forcing himself to stand straight despite the erupting complaints from the bruises that the thugs had given him in their brief frenzy.

"I've had worse," he noted bravely, slipping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her away from the unconscious yakuza. "And so have they, now." He started walking towards the edge of the building, offering Mizore a bright smile. "Come on, we'll be late for the movie if we take too long."

Mizore hesitated, staring at Tsukune with a mix of concern and regret. Finally she nodded, stepping to him and taking his arm again. She didn't fail to notice his wince as she brushed against a bruise, so she retraced her hand's path until it rested over the wound, immediately cooling. "At least you won't have to worry about finding ice for your bruises," she mused, and he laughed with her.

Together they walked on, resuming their date, leaving behind them three motionless thugs who, when they would wake much later in the day, would decide to temporarily seek refuge, and aspirin, in a house far away from any place they had seen that troublesome pair.

* * *

"He's perfect."

The man chuckled to himself, not quite willing to believe his good fortune. It had taken him a lot of effort to bring things to this point, and he had wanted to be sure that it would all be worth it in the long run. He had known that coming close to Tsukune, especially talking to him, would be incredibly risky, but the opportunity had been too much to resist.

He glanced in the direction of the dumpster into which he had dumped Gabriel's limp body. It had been worth it just for that, he smugly noted. For once, he had seen Gabriel without hearing a constant deluge of random nonsense, which was its own reward. Security around Aono would be a lot tighter now, but it didn't matter; he had come close enough to discover what he had wanted, and now he knew for certain that the boy's aura was a perfect match. And, anyways, security wouldn't matter eventually; the dock where he had met Thanatos was a great distance away, but the wraith would not swerve in his path, even though it would be days yet before he arrived.

A lighter flared as he lit the cigarette he held, and Sam took a deep draw, savoring it immensely. It would be a few days, but then things would get truly interesting. He turned back in the direction he had seen Tsukune walk, and ashed his cigarette in salute. "Good luck, boy," Sam said, drawing his sunglasses from the pocket of his jacket. "You're going to need it. Still…" He grinned fiercely in Tsukune's direction. "My money is on you."

And, with that, Sam turned and walked into the shadows.

**Author's Note**: Paradoxically, I have noticed that a longer chapter tends to breed a longer author's note. One would assume that I would be tired of writing; perhaps I am merely on a roll. I fear that this example may not prove to be an exception.

Ah, where to begin. Well, first, though not to tip my hand too much: some of you may lament that this date is a little less… centered, than Tsukune and Moka's. I will argue that there is plenty of romantic _content_ in this chapter, if not romantic _action_. Also, I will point out that this is only half of the date. However, to be perhaps more transparent than I should be (read: slight spoiler), this is intentional. I have mentioned that each girl has their own romantic subplot, and this lack of action will play a major role in Mizore's. However, to the Mizore fans among you, let me offer this comfort in advance: I have things very concretely plotted in this case, and I assure you that she will not lack her share of romantic development. Far from it, as two of the biggest warm-and-fuzzy-feeling inducing scenes in my plotwork are devoted to her.

On original characters, and related matters: One of the most faithful of my reviewers has often espoused a philosophy of restrained fore-writing in favor of the ability to adapt a story to utilize reader response. I will not argue with this idea; to be honest, GrrDraxin is quite right about the virtues of flexibility. However, I personally prefer to lay out all the major, and many of the minor, elements of a story before I begin hammering my words into shape, and my currently dilemma comes from a case of me failing to do so. You may notice that this story has introduced several original characters, though in auxiliary roles. This will continue for a bit, I am forced to admit; I wish that I had managed to give some of these people, such as Gabriel and Michael or Sam, appearances in this tale's predecessor, since they will be reoccurring elements in the stories to come. Instead, I am forced to introduce them each in turn; please bear with me on this. Not too many more now; two main ones left to get allusions, if I recall correctly.

Also, on releases and such. This chapter is running several hours late, not that most of you will mind, but I offer an iron-clad excuse that none of you can foil, anyways: I wasted a night that was meant for writing, reading fanfiction. I dare someone to call me on that. (Though, if you are curious, not R+V fics; I try to avoid reading other works of a story that I am also writing for, in order to avoid being overly influenced by others' styles and concepts. Instead, I was renewing my appreciation for Slayers). But, the next release may be delayed, for far less… pleasant… reasons, as previously noted. I deeply appreciate the good wishes for my luck in the coming days; I may well need it, though I yield that the notion of actually getting the job in question is almost as frightening as the possibility of failing to do so.

And, in conclusion, I offer my appreciation for my readers and especially my reviewers. As fond as I am of my new accelerated schedule, it has begun to wear at me slightly; your words have buoyed me enough to keep me running full throttle, or as close as I need to be. So, until next time; I eagerly await hearing from you!

Also, for Lord Slayer: you're sharp as a damned tack, and let no one tell you otherwise. Two for two, or perhaps one-and-a-half, considering how close and yet how far away your much-earlier guess about Mori Retsu was.

Ahem, moving on. Now to do what I was supposed to begin hours ago: sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	15. White and Red

**Chapter 15**

_**White and Red**_

"Yeargh!"

"Run, they're after us!"

"They got Kouta!"

The heroes turned to flee, the shambling hordes already pursuing, arms held unsteadily before them. Behind them, the agonized screams of their fallen comrade were quickly silenced beneath the press of the ravenous undead that had not given chase; there would be no rescue for him. As the heroes sprinted through the ravaged town, stumbling, moaning figures emerged from gaping doorways and shadowy alleys, tightening the noose. A decaying form lurched from behind a ruined truck, bloody maw held upon as it reached for the flesh of one hapless teen, who screamed in response.

"No!"

Tsukune swallowed and turned his gaze away, deliberately not watching the glowing screen in front of him. Trying to ignore the sounds surrounding him as the music built to a crescendo, he glanced instead at the girl sitting beside him, who was happily munching on popcorn and watching raptly as the zombies converged on their next victim. Sensing his attention had transferred to her, Mizore turned a bright smile in his direction before almost immediately getting pulled back into the movie by another anguished cry.

Restraining the urge to sigh, Tsukune wondered once again how he had ended up here. Mizore had told him that she wanted to see a movie with him, and he had agreed; after all, a movie theater was probably the most popular place for a date. Still, he had been expecting the romantic comedy in the next theatre over, not this blood-and-gore zombie flick. He wasn't even quite sure why it was bothering him, since he had lived through worse just in attending high school. Zombies, bah, what were they to monsters who would alternate between sitting beside him in class and trying to eat him on lunch break? Anyways, zombies weren't that bad, as far as undead went… Tsukune smiled wryly, musing on the irony of him, a part-time ghoul, offering his opinion on other undead.

The heroes had escaped, or at least some had, and the ominous soundtrack lapsed into a calm silence. Mizore's attention likewise broke free, and she turned again to Tsukune, staring at him quizzically. He offered her an awkward smile and a chuckle, to which she responded with a coy grin of her own, her head tilted slightly to the side. After a moment, he wondered why she was still staring at him, but then he noticed the way her eyes kept lowering to his closest arm and then snapping back to his face. Blushingly taking the hint, he complied, stretching that arm out over the top of her seat. Smiling in triumph, Mizore looked back to the movie screen, but scooted as close as the armrest would allow, and as she rested her head on his shoulder he forcibly swallowed his anxiety and let his arm curl slightly around her.

Distracting himself from the tension that had already began to resume on the screen, Tsukune allowed his mind to play over the date thus far. He had enjoyed everything thus far, though the fights had been an unwelcome interruption, and an embarrassing one at that. Looking back, he couldn't really explain why he had allowed the thugs to lead him into that secluded area; after all, he had faced far worse than they on a daily basis. Still, the knife had worried him… even though he had been stabbed, slashed, bitten, and crushed far too many times to count. Maybe, he thought, he had been tricked by the day's pleasant atmosphere; after all, even though he was on a date with a yuki-onna, they were acting like a normal couple, doing normal things. Normal people fear knives, and normal people don't leave armed thugs in small craters without breaking a sweat. Thinking of that made him glad that the other man, Sam, had appeared. If things had gone much further, then there would have been a growing possibility that Tsukune's ghoulish nature could have awoken, and then things would have gotten truly ugly.

Now, however, even the twinges of pain from his bruises had begun to fall silent, and Tsukune wondered if, by the end of the date, he would even be able to notice that he had been momentarily thrashed. Other than a few special wounds, like the times that Moka injected her blood into him, he had begun to heal quite rapidly from the damage he took in fights, returning to health inhumanly fast. That notion made him wince as he realized how much he had changed since he had first come to Yokai Academy. Perhaps there truly was no hope for a normal life for him…

That thought shook him slightly for reasons he couldn't explain. He looked again at Mizore, adjusting himself in his seat to be more comfortable, and she in turn leaned back against his arm. He surreptitiously examined her, noticing how he could see the light from the movie reflected in her eyes, watching the ripples of expressions ghost over her face as she watched the film intently. Aside from his cousin, he noted, this was the first time he had taken a girl to a movie. He could certainly see the appeal to it. Mizore's head on his shoulder had felt surprisingly good, and there was a voyeuristic thrill in watching her watch the movie; considering how much he was enjoying watching her, perhaps she was right about them being a lot alike.

Plus, there was something about the light from the movie made her skin glow, making her stand out like a ghost in the darkness. Mizore had always been proud of her unblemished, pale skin, and Tsukune had not failed to notice that detail. Though he was typically enraptured by Moka, he never could help but notice the beauty of Kurumu and Mizore, no matter how dutifully and frantically he tried. He noticed… he just didn't think about it, purposefully so.

Trying to pry his thoughts away from their dangerous course, he also took the chance to glance at the clothes she had chosen for their date. He was not one to notice clothing overmuch, but he couldn't help but notice how different she had seemed; Moka had been the same, on their date. It was remarkable how much difference such a slight change made. Mizore's blouse even looked a lot like her usual attire, though it did reveal a bit more… his eyes drifted off course, down towards the soft curves below.

His gaze darted away, but it was too late. Earlier in the day, his thoughts had staged a rebellion, parading before him images of what life might be like if he chose Mizore. Now, however, came the _coup d'état_, and a memory forced itself to the fore. He saw a field of snow white flowers, as beautiful as the pale skin revealed by a falling kimono; Mizore stood before him, desperation and longing in her eyes. It was so cold, but he had felt warm inside, fires stoked by her words: "_For just tonight_…" His whole world was the blue of her eyes, the violet of her hair, the exquisite white of her skin, the brilliant red of-

"Are you okay, Tsukune?" Mizore asked, blinking as he grabbed one of the napkins they had picked up for the popcorn and held it to his nose, the paper quickly darkening to red.

"Hnust fhine," he offered, the words mangled by the paper soaking up his nosebleed.

She considered him warily before finally turning back to the movie, managing to conceal the faint smirk that crept onto her lips as his arm tightened unconsciously around her. Tsukune, meanwhile, found it considerably easier to watch the film, despite the graphic violence that was befalling the hapless heroes on the screen. He could watch the movie now, since that meant he wouldn't be thinking any more.

It was safer that way.

* * *

"I think my favorite part was when the zombies cornered that one guy in the convenience store. Who knew a place like that could be so scary?"

Tsukune chuckled weakly as he and Mizore walked arm-in-arm towards a convenience store. He could recall that scene quite well, tragically. His feelings for it were not quite the same as Mizore's, but he didn't have the heart to say so. Instead, he nodded in mute consent.

Mizore grinned up at him, noticing the paleness of his cheeks. Realizing the potential, she leaned closer to him, speaking up into his ear, the chill of her breath making him shiver moments before the meaning of her words had the opportunity. "You know, if you get scared tonight… you can always come to my room. I'll protect you." The glint of her teeth made it obvious she wouldn't be defending him from the one thing he might really need protection from.

"Ah… hey, didn't you say something earlier about wanting me to protect you?" Tsukune protested, fending off any further rebellions in his imagination.

Mizore shrugged. "I'm fine with an equal relationship. We can protect each other." Tsukune blinked at that, but found he had nothing to say in response. Taking that as a victory, Mizore tightened her grip on his arm.

Together, the pair made their way into the building that was to be their final destination for the evening, the grocery store. They had agreed to do the shopping as a cover to hide their true intent from the Coopers; Tsukune had stared in terror at the ceiling one night at the thought of what Mrs. Cooper would say if she knew he was going on dates with each of the girls. He had been hesitant to accept such a solution, considering he and Moka hadn't sacrificed any of their date for something like that, but Mizore had accepted it almost immediately. After all, she had pointed out, it would be a chance for her to exercise in the domestic duties of a wife; somehow, that had failed to comfort him, but had given her a victory over the other two girls.

However, as they made their way through the store, Tsukune realized that she had been right, in a fashion. They talked as they shopped, discussing meals that each ingredient could be used for, and Tsukune was proud to note that he was able to contribute as much to the conversation as she. Mizore, on the other hand, mentioned monster delicacies that he had never heard of, including some specialties of her village that made him sad that their last visit hadn't offered many opportunities for enjoying the hospitality of her homeland. When he mentioned the possibility of her fixing one for him, her triumphant smile was free of the usual dark intent, replaced instead with genuine happiness. He liked that smile, he noticed, and found himself filing that memory away despite his own nervousness.

Mizore added another packages of popsicles to the basket she carried, and glanced down at the shopping list. "Should be everything…" She led him towards the checkout, but paused at a shelf nearby. He blinked as he noticed she was staring at a jar containing loose lollipops similar to the ones she always kept in her mouth, even though she had already picked up a bag of them earlier. He started to point this out, motioning towards the bag amidst the groceries he carried, when she turned to him. "Hey, Tsukune, out of curiosity: what is your favorite flavor of these?"

Caught off guard, Tsukune's mouth opened and closed as he failed to think up an answer. His turn-coat brain finally made a suggestion, and, before he could stop himself, he stammered, "Ch-cherry." His face burned crimson as he realized from where that notion had emerged. Mizore nodded, her eyes sparkling, and she reached into the jar and claimed a few suckers to add to her basket. With that accomplished, she turned again towards the checkout, and moments later they stepped out of the store, bags of groceries in hand as they made their way towards the place where Mr. Cooper had offered to pick them up.

"I had fun today," Mizore commented as they walked. Tsukune nodded in response, thinking back over everything that had happened. It had been fun, exempting the fighting. It had felt a lot different from his date with Moka, more relaxed while at the same time equally heart-pounding. If called upon to choose which he had enjoyed more, he knew that he would never be able to answer.

"Yeah, me too."  
The two walked in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Tsukune noticed that, as they went along, their pace slowed, as if they both were being held back by their desire for the date not to end just yet. Not far ahead would be the car that would carry them back up the mountain, and Tsukune knew that, once he reached the Resting Place, the dam would open on all of the conflicting emotions he had thus far held in check. His dread kept him from noticing Mizore stealthily reach into one of the bags and begin unwrapping the item she had claimed.

"Hey, Tsukune. Open up." Blinking, Tsukune turned towards Mizore, mouth open as he started to ask what she meant, only for her to thrust forward the thing she held in her hand. His mouth closed around it, and immediately he tasted cherries. She giggled as he looked down at the stick of the lollipop jutting from his mouth, but when he glanced towards her there was something deep within her eyes, a mixed satisfaction and longing that he couldn't quite understand. Blushing, he nodded his thanks, the motion hiding the doubt he felt, and when the two continued walking they had drawn even closer.

Minutes later, they met up with Mr. Cooper, who only looked askance at the lollipop in Tsukune's mouth once. Loading the groceries into the front passenger seat, they climbed into the car and soon enough left the city behind them. As they drove up the mountain in silence, the sun was setting behind them, washing the sky in deep oranges and reds.

"Did everything go well?" Mr. Cooper asked, keeping the question as ambiguous as he could.

In the back seat, Tsukune and Mizore glanced at each other and shared a grin, and Tsukune noticed that he smiled without feeling the least bit restrained. He turned that smile forward, and nodded towards Mr. Cooper's eyes in the rear-view mirror. "Yeah. It was great."

And the car carried them home.

* * *

_The first secret to great kissing is good oral hygiene_. _After all_, _the last thing you want your partner to be thinking before you kiss is that your breath stinks_, _so_, _if possible_, _make sure to keep your teeth clean and your breath fresh_. _One tip to help accomplish this is to_-

"They're back!"

Her hand a blur as it shoved the magazine under her pillows, Kurumu nodded and smiled painfully at Moka. "I'll be right there," she said, and the vampire glanced at her quizzically before closing the door again. Kurumu sighed as she heard Moka's feet on the stairs, and she drew out the magazine to return it to its original hiding place. Exhausted and with her homework done, Kurumu had turned to study something else, but had barely made it past the introduction. Still, with Tsukune back such things could wait, and she gave herself a quick check in the mirror before sprinting out of her room and towards the stairs.

"Hey," Tsukune said in greeting as Kurumu and Moka entered the kitchen, pulling groceries from the bags before him as Mizore opened up the nearby cabinets. Pulling down a glass bowl, the snow maiden brought it over to the counter and cleared a spot for it before reaching into another of the grocery bags and pulling out a bag of her prized lollipops, which she ripped open and poured into the glass bowl. That done, she glared at Moka and Kurumu as if staking her territory, but immediately turned to Tsukune with a smile on her face.

"Would you like another one?" she offered sweetly, picking up a red-wrapped sucker and holding it in his direction. Tsukune blushed and shook his head, intently focusing on the groceries before him. The other two girls stared at this suspiciously, but quickly moved to help, furtively placing themselves between Tsukune and Mizore. If the snow maiden noticed this, it did little to remove the smirk from her face.

"So, did everything go well?" Moka asked, her voice perfectly composed and nonchalant. Despite this, Tsukune couldn't help but notice the aura around her and Kurumu, an oppressive keenness that frightened him more than a little.

"It was wonderful," Mizore answered before Tsukune had a chance. "We sat together in the park, and went skating, and a movie… the way Tsukune put his arm around me was so romantic!" She sighed deeply, holding her hands clasped before her. "I'll cherish these memories forever."

Tsukune squeaked as Kurumu and Moka turned their burning gazes in his direction. Edging away from them, he glanced towards the door leading out of the room. "It was a lot of fun," he offered blandly, not failing to notice the step Kurumu had taken in his direction. Keeping the counter between him and the others, he drifted towards safety. "But since we're done here and I have some more reading to finish and since I have to gather all the homework and take it to the Hellmaw… I'll be going upstairs now." His retreat was a fine balance of haste and discretion, the speed of his steps rivaling the quickness of his words, and only after he reached the door to his room did he breathe a sigh of relief.

With Tsukune's escape, Moka and Kurumu turned towards Mizore, who smiled cattily as she pulled the sucker from her mouth and discarded it, reaching again into the bowl of lollipops. "What?" She unwrapped the replacement sucker and popped it into her mouth, leaning back against the counter. "If you can't take it, you can always give up."

The succubus and the vampire exchanged glances at this, jaws firmly set. "This isn't over," Kurumu swore, and Moka crossed her arms in front of her and looked away in a huff. As the two marched off, already planning their delectable vengeance, Mizore watched them go, her good humor fading. It really had been fun… but it wasn't her turn any more. And, in the previous days, Kurumu had spoke to her about asking Tsukune if he could choose after the last of the dates… what if this was the last date she would ever get to have with the man she loved?

Mizore leaned back against the refrigerator and smiled sadly. She wouldn't be able to escape her fears and doubts tonight, but, for now, there was still the glow of what she and Tsukune had shared. She might have to wait a while before she got another good chance, but this day had only served to redouble her resolve. After all, how could she imagine surrendering after she had gotten a taste of what she had wanted for so long, and after she had found it was even better than she had imagined?

No, this wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

* * *

"Welcome back."

Michael's nose curled as an unfamiliar scent drifted to him from the shadows of the forest he stood in, and a moment later his partner emerged, looking much the worse for wear. Gabriel smiled weakly at his partner, shrugging as if to ward off the inevitable questions. As he did so, a clump of what looked to be used coffee grounds fell from one shoulder to the ground.

"I, ah, had an accident," he offered in explanation, and Michael's eyebrow arched as he waited for more. "But, before the status report…" Gabriel motioned up towards the sunglasses he wore. "Do you, ah, have some spares? These are, uh…"

Sighing, Michael pulled a spare pair of sunglasses from one of his pockets, offering them to his partner without a word. Gabriel smiled in response, reaching up to pluck his replacements from his nose; they were made of bright pink plastic, with glittering stars at each temple, and were so tight that both earpieces had bent outwards. "Had to hide the eyes," he mumbled, although he failed to convince Michael that such a disguise would be any less noticeable that their distinct eye color.

"So." Michael prompted, turning to look back at the house.

Gabriel winced, knowing there would be no escape. Mumbling incoherently for a moment, complete with vague hand gestures, he stalled until his partner shot a veiled glance in his direction. Relenting, Gabriel lapsed into blunt honesty. "Someone snuck up behind me and knocked me cold in one swing," he admitted, his words sharp and heavy.

"You got mugged?" Michael asked, incredulous. One glance at Gabriel, however, wiped away any potential mirth. Though others in their ranks considered Gabriel something of a joke, the two of them had fought alongside each other for too long for him to disregard his partner's capabilities. When it came down to it, Gabriel's incompetence was a façade, and for someone to sneak up on him while he was on duty…

"Bastard cost me an ice cream, too," Gabriel grumbled under his breath, ignoring Michael's questioning stare as he brushed at something that was, at best, a smear of decaying banana. "He, ah, dumped me afterwards; apparently I'm not recyclable. But he didn't hurt the kids, so I'm still trying to figure out why he did it… or who he was."

Michael nodded gravely. "It sounds like our enemies are stepping things up. We're going to have to be a lot more careful from here on out." A rare smile pushed at the corners of his mouth. "I'm sure Zachariel is going to love this report."

"Don't remind me," came the answering moan. "He's gonna chew me out for this, I can already hear it. That prissy blond kiss-rear is never gonna let me live this one down… hey, what is she doing?"

Michael stared up at the shed that housed the Hellmaw, his brow furrowing as he watched the shadow climb onto it. Beside him, Gabriel channeled his sublime gratitude in her direction, unspeakably happy that the subject of conversation would be changing. "She's… watching him."

"Kids these days." The lighter-haired guardian shrugged, smiling at Tsukune's voyeur. "Kinda funny, though, when you think about it. Us watching her watch him." When Michael didn't bother to respond, he nudged him with a stained elbow. "Don't you think?"

Before answering, the other man reached up to pinch his own nose shut. "Gabriel? Bath. Now."

Gabriel glanced down at his soiled garments and nodded. "You have no idea how hard it is to be stealthy when you smell like this. But, since you said so…" He snapped off a mock salute. "Yes, sir! One warm bath, coming right up!" Not giving his partner a chance to change his mind, he disappeared into the forest.

Michael shook his head in mute aggravation before resuming his watch over the Resting Place. For someone to act openly against them meant that their enemies were a little more advanced than Fairy Tale's usual thugs, and that worried him. Could that mean that Thanatos would be reaching them soon? Gritting his teeth, Michael focused his attention back onto the house and its occupants. It may be soon time for them to return to the school and leave these teens to their own devices, but until then nothing else would befall them. Not on his watch.

* * *

Tsukune sank back onto the bed, staring sightlessly at the ceiling as the exhaustion washed over him. Another day, another date, and he felt twice as tired for it. So far, his fatigue had managed to ward off the inexorable weight of his doubts and second-guessing, but that reprieve was fading fast. A short conversation alone with Moka and Kurumu had settled their ruffled tempers, but despite their warm smiles in his direction he couldn't help but notice the bladed glances they had given Mizore. Of all the monsters he had encountered, he had learned to be most afraid of green-eyed Jealousy.

Despite his tension, he still felt a warm glow whenever he thought about his day. He had enjoyed being with Mizore, and quietly wished that they had had more time together. She had made him feel accepted, relaxed, in a way that was different than what he had felt with Moka, though on second consideration Moka had made him feel excited and alive in a way different than what he had experienced with Mizore. And then there was the kiss… he grudgingly admitted to himself that the kiss was one thing that he had shared with Moka that had been absent from Mizore's date, and that was really a disappointment-

He clutched his head, rolling back and forth atop the bed. It was official: the girls had nothing on him; _he_ was the real monster. Still the image of Mizore's lips persisted, dancing into his mind over and again as he stared at the ceiling and the hours passed.

Unlike after his date with Moka, there would be no thoughts of an easy choice this night. The notion of a choice at all was enough to draw sweat from him, and he dreaded to think about how much worse it would be after the final date. Surely they didn't expect him to choose, not yet!... but would it get any easier, however many dates he went on, however many memories he made with these girls? Or was that his true punishment for not choosing thus far, to be condemned to eternal indecision? He tried to imagine announcing to any of the girls that they were not the one he had chosen, and the silence of the Resting Place was haunted by his groans.

He was doomed.

* * *

Outside the house, atop the shed that housed the Cooper's yard tools and the Hellmaw, Mizore smiled to herself as she adjusted her binoculars. Sneaking out of the house so early hadn't been easy, but now she didn't question whether it had been worth it. She grinned as she imagined Moka's reaction, were the vampire to discover that she would be watching Tsukune sleep, let alone that she had watched him get ready for bed. The Seal of Screaming might keep her physically out of his room, but it could do nothing to stop her eyes.

A chill wind gusted over the snow maiden, but failed to overcome the warmth she felt. She could tell that sleep wasn't coming easily to Tsukune, and felt guilty that she was likely the cause, but it still served to reassure her that her efforts to win his affection hadn't been futile. She had a lot of work before her if she hoped to catch up to Moka, but she believed that this day had been quite fruitful; she, for one, was already replaying it over and over in her mind, carefully memorizing each bright smile, every moment that they had drawn as close as lovers. Surely Tsukune would see that she was the one for him now, would come to her and tell her that he had chosen her…

Mizore couldn't resist her practical side, which quickly dispelled any such futile dreams. No, she knew Tsukune too well… he wouldn't be choosing. Not her, not Moka, not Kurumu. Not now, at least. It would take a lot more time than that, and she doubted that her rivals had quite come to the same realization yet.

Still, she admitted as she settled in to watch throughout the night, that didn't bother her that much. She wanted to be the one that Tsukune chose, and couldn't dare to imagine any other result, but still… this competition, this rivalry, was fun. She enjoyed fighting against her friends for Tsukune's attention, and while she wouldn't sacrifice any of her time with Tsukune, she thrilled in the idea that every minute she claimed was one they wouldn't get. The notion of a victory in this battle for love was quickly becoming abhorrent to her… perhaps even, a dark part of her whispered, her own victory.

Shaking off such unpleasant thoughts, Mizore Shirayuki beamed through the binoculars she held at the man she loved, happy to share these secret moments. She had savored her time in the spotlight, and for now she would fall back to a spectator's role… but only just for now. And so she watched as the pale moon rose into the sky, and none would be able to tell who first fell asleep, her or Tsukune, together despite the distance between them.

**Author's Note**: Sorry that this one is a tad later than usual; despite my self-imposed schedule and rapidly approaching deadline for my hits-goal, I had some difficulty sitting down to write with all the chaos going on. Plus, I am somewhat embarrassed to admit, I have been so greatly anticipating the next chapter that I've already finished six pages of it, even before the first page of this one was complete. Writing romance is tricky, and action flows more easily, but I am pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned out. Hey, look at it this way: Chapter 16, Fated to Fade, will be out fairly soon, you can be all but certain of that. Look forward to a certain villain making his reappearance, as the matter of a certain artifact comes to the fore…

On the matter of romance, I am forced to admit that the balancing act that I have laid out for myself is… tough. Personally, I like Mizore and Tsukune's relationship, so it's hard for me to keep her a step behind (or, at least, enough so that she would perceive it that way), despite that being a key plot element. Oh well… perhaps Kurumu's date will offer opportunities to remedy this. And the next phase certainly will…

Oh, for those of you who didn't quite understand the importance of the lollipops Mizore bought Tsukune, I point you towards chapter 38 of the first season, and chapter 11 of the second, though not the official English version of the former. Sadly, I've noted, the official translators decided to ignore the original meaning of a certain panel, despite leaving the picture of the cherry still there, unexplained. Personally, I found it hilariously in-character for Tsukune, so I was quite disappointed to see they had changed it. Chapter 11 of season 2 also features the scene that Tsukune is remembering in the movie theater, if you have trouble recalling it.

On the personal level, my job interview went well, but ultimately proved fruitless; apparently, I'm simultaneously over- and under-qualified. And it has proven impossible for me to prepare for the job for the fall, so such possibilities are exiled into the future. Not that I mind, really… I have no real desire to teach high school, and no one can do as much harm as a teacher who doesn't want to teach. Thus, the hunt continues… with a return to applying for retail jobs. ^_^;

Anyways, time for me to turn my attention to other matters, which may or may not include the insidious creeping poison of my relapse into MMOs. Beyond that, and the tedium of washing dishes, comes an evening of more writing; I even have a coconut rum-spiked Pepsi float planned for the evening's efforts. With any luck, chapter 16 will soon be complete, and after a brief return to my Love Hina fic I can press onwards. Oh, and of course there are more job applications to fill out, and cleaning…

And, eventually, sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	16. Fated to Fade

**Chapter 16**

_**Fated to Fade**_

"It's about time to call it a night." Gin Morioka sighed, letting the binoculars fall, the strap around his neck keeping them from plummeting down to the distant ground. Night had fallen hours before, and now even the most determined night owls had succumbed to slumber, the last lights dying and leaving the dorms darkened. Though Gin's eyes were far from sated, he knew from experience there would be nothing more to be gained that night; he would have to restrain himself until the following evening, when he could return to his traditional perch in the tree outside the girls' dorms and resume his… appreciative inspecting.

As Gin turned, delicately trying to find a safe way out of the tree, a flash of motion half-seen in the corner of his eye snatched his attention, and the binoculars snapped back into place over his eyes as he scanned the array of windows before him. There! Behind those curtains… he could make out nothing, not even a shapely silhouette; only a faint, wavering light. He squinted, willing the light to grow, but his desires were answered only by the glow disappearing entirely. Growling in frustration, he started to lower his arms, but paused as the light flared back to life – in the next room. Blinking in surprise, he strained his eyes to search that room, recognizing it by its opened curtains as one belonging to a stunning, if incautious, first year. By the bed he spotted what looked to be the source of the mysterious light: a floating orb of translucent blue-green fire, hovering across the floor towards the opposite wall. Within a moment, the orb passed out of Gin's view, and only a second later the window of the adjacent room began to show signs of the same light.

Gin's brow furrowed under his headband as he considered this. "Hitodama?" he mused, referencing the corpse-light that was often associated with the spirits of the deceased. It would make sense; Yokai Academy took in all types of monsters, and that included the undead. He was surprised he hadn't considered the possibility of incorporeal spirits amongst their number. But, why would a ghost be wandering through the girls' dormitories?

A tidal wave of emotions crashed onto Gin: rage, envy, and finally a grudging respect. Taking an erect stance upon the branch, he offered a firm salute to the wandering ghost, a nod from one professional to another. He could only imagine the benefits of being able to pass through walls; no more peeking through gauzy curtains, and instead a full-on view of incomparable beauty… Wiping the nascent drool from the corner of his mouth, Gin turned and began to descend from his post, leaving the field to a fellow admirer of female flesh.

Behind him, the ghost-light passed from room to room, unrelenting in its search.

* * *

"Headmaster!" Barely pausing after his knock, Zack barged into the Headmaster's office. Despite the extraordinarily late hour, he was not surprised to find the cowled head of the academy standing behind his desk, though his golden eyes did widen when he noticed the Headmaster blowing out one of the few candles that still illuminated the room. Recovering, he held aloft the report that had sent him dashing to the office. "It's Fairy Tale; they're on the move! Most of the students that we have suspected of ties to them have left their dorms and are combing the school and its grounds, and we've even detected a few energy signatures passing through the barrier."

"I know." The Headmaster offered the commander of his personal guard a calm smile as he picked up another candle. "I was getting ready to leave the office." He lifted the small flame to his face, and the light made his eyes glint dangerously. "I wanted to take care of this personally." He pursed his lips and blew, and the dancing flame fell to the side before dying.

Swallowing, Zack nodded. "I've already deployed several of the standard guardians to various locations on the grounds; I also deployed Uriel, but he's close enough to be summoned if need be."

"Good." The Headmaster paid fatal attention to the last of the candles, plunging the room into nearly-complete darkness. Neither seemed impaired by this as the Headmaster walked up to Zack and the two stepped to the door, the guardian opening the door for his master and patiently waiting for the academy's leader to pass through. Instead, the Headmaster paused, glancing at a nearby wall. "While it would be best if we were the ones to find the phylactery … it seems that we may be too late." Without another word, he stepped into the hall, and after a moment Zack followed, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sadako Yurei resisted the urge to sigh loudly as she passed through another wall, moving from one silent bedroom to another. She grumbled as she scanned this room just as she had the others, searching for any sign of the object that she had been ordered to find. Though it had been described to her, she still didn't have any hope of finding it among the uncountable dorm-rooms, and had begun to wonder if she had been given this job as an insult. After all, it wouldn't make any sense for such a valuable object to be hidden where it could be discovered any day by the girls who lived there, and since the servants of the Hell-King were also looking for it, they would have leapt at any hint of its discovery.

An ugly scowl crossed her face as she gave this room a cursory scan, invisible arms crossing over her chest. As a shade, her ability to become temporarily intangible and drift through solid objects was invaluable to such a search, but she had little doubt that her less-than-pleasant demeanor had once again earned her the bad end of the deal. Even though it had only been months since she had been approached by one of Fairy Tale's operatives after being disciplined by one of the teachers, she was coming to hate that organization as much as she despised the school itself.

Throwing her arms up in frustration, Sadako passed through the door into the hallway, tempted to abandon her task altogether. Still, the boy with the strange, mismatched eyes had told them all that finding the strange object would cause the academy a lot of trouble, and that was one thing that all of them wanted. She would love to throw dirt in the face of the Hell-King, and if finding some 'File-whatever' and handing it over to that Kiriya could do it, then she was in.

She glanced down the hall, making sure that she was done before moving up to the fourth floor. There was another door, but surely such a precious object wouldn't be hidden in a bathroom, would it? She stared at the door for a moment before shrugging; it would at least be a break from bedroom after bedroom.

She drifted into the room, checking each nook and cranny for something that looked out of place, but, predictably, found nothing. Something like the object that the boy had described would have stuck out like a sore thumb here, and the people who cleaned probably would have found it anyways. She bit back a scream of frustration as she finished checking the last stall, and allowed her rage to boil over briefly, placing her ghostly hands against the cracked wall and slamming her face into it, phasing into incorporeality at the last moment, her head passing harmlessly through the bricks.

And into the hollowed niche beyond, where the hourglass waited.

The shade snapped her head back, blinking rapidly at the wall. Not quite believing what she had seen, she leaned forward again, passing through the bricks. There it was, sitting in the middle of a hollow just barely big enough for it. It just as Kiriya had described: an ornate hourglass, with its bases made out of what looked to be aged ivory decorated with roses and skulls. While it looked normal enough, if ancient, a second observation revealed two main oddities: the first was that the thin middle of the hourglass appeared to be completely blocked by a black bead, which would make the object entirely useless, since the sand would be unable to pass from one side to the other. This point was moot, however, since the second abnormality was the fact that both ends of the hourglass were completely emptied of sand, which might be explained by the thin crack that marred one side.

Sadako leaned out of the hole in the wall, a dark smile seeping onto her face. She allowed her body to become solid once again, and began picking at the cracks in the wall, trying to sink her nails in deeply enough to tug a brick free. Finally her fingers sank into a crack, and with a heave she managed to pull the brick partway out. A minute later, the brick was free, and she reached in to claim the hourglass, her hand closing over the cool glass and lifting it free of its dark home. She hefted it, giving the weighty ornament a dark smile.

"So sorry, little girl," purred an ominous voice from directly behind her. "But you really shouldn't have touched that." Eyes wide, Sadako glanced behind her. The man standing there smiled enthusiastically at her, his teeth grey just like the rest of his face. He bowed slightly, his formal manners accentuated by the dark suit he wore. The man extended his hand, and black sand began to pour from the palm, stopping just above the ground and quickly rising, forming into the shape of a scythe. Gripping the weapon, the grey-skinned man pulled it back, his smile never relenting. "I'll have to kill you now, just because you were too nosy. A shame."

As the scythe arced towards her, Sadako reacted in the only way she knew, phasing into incorporeality. The blade of the scythe passed through her, carving a furrow into the wall behind her. Though she was saved from the scythe, Sadako's actions carried a cost, as the hourglass did not phase with her, and thus fell to the floor, clattering loudly on the tile. She started to leave it where it lay, but her assailant's reaction made her freeze in place: as soon as the hourglass struck the floor, the grey man screamed in agony, dropping to one knee. Seeing her chance, Sadako snatched the hourglass from the ground and sprinted towards the door, almost stumbling but aware that falling would spell her demise.

As Sadako raced down the hall, it became obvious that the man's deafening screams had reached into the dorm rooms, as several bleary-eyed girls emerged from their rooms as she neared the end of the building, adding their own cries to the chaos as the man dashed past them in pursuit of the shade and her cargo. Hearing the terror of the girls behind her served to speed Sadako's feet, and she could almost feel the blade of the scythe arcing towards her; she didn't dare glance behind her, for the knowledge of what she would find if she did. Instead, she focused on the end of the hallway, and the railing there. Instead of turning down the stairs, she grabbed the railing and lifted herself over, her momentum carrying her away from the building as she fell towards the ground. Behind her, she heard the screech of metal as the scythe obliterated the railing, and the frustrated roar that followed.

Sadako managed to control herself enough to slow her descent, shifting partway into her disembodied form but still keeping the hourglass from slipping out of her grasp. As she touched down, she looked around desperately, trying to figure out the best path of escape; surely the forest would give her the best chance of losing her pursuer, and somewhere in that stretch of tangled trees was Kiriya and the others, who could maybe protect her from the grey man. Still, there was the matter of finding them… Not waiting to think it over, she sprinted for the tree line, clutching the hourglass to her chest.

She barely noticed the streams of darkness racing along the ground beside her until they converged between her and the forest, grains of black sand swirling together and quickly forming into the shape of the grey-skinned maniac. Stumbling into a stop, Sadako stared in wide-eyed horror as he stepped towards her, his expression one of murderous rage. "You were warned, little girl," he snarled, pulling back his weapon for a fatal blow. "You shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!"

"Halt!" Sadako's eyes widened as the black-clad men stepped out from the forest, each of them wearing sunglasses and wielding thin swords. She recognized them as the Headmaster's guardians, and remembered that she had been warned to avoid them at all costs. One of them pointed menacingly at her and her assailant. "Put down the weapons and come quietly, or we will be forced to-"

"Oh, shut up," the grey man snarled, turning away from Sadako and swinging his free arm in their direction. Following the motion, more black sand billowed out, arcing like a whip towards the guardian who had spoken. The Headmaster's servant raised his sword in an attempt to parry, but the black sand slid past the sword and collided with the guardian's chest, picking him up from the ground and flinging him back into one of the nearby trees with bone-rattling force. Groaning, the protector slid to the ground, and his comrades turned vengeful gazes on their adversary.

Realizing her chance, Sadako started to run away from the conflict, but the grey-skinned man noticed her and turned to continue his pursuit, disregarding the guardians until he could reclaim the artifact. As he stepped after her, however, a ball of flame landed between them, exploding into a blinding column of fire that made him flinch back, shielding his eyes from the light with his free arm. Stumbling from the force of the explosion, the shade fought to stay on her feet as she ran towards the forest, quickly disappearing amongst the dead trees.

"After her!" a voice bellowed, and the guardians that had been advancing turned and dashed after the girl carrying the hourglass, not sparing another glance towards their enemy or their fallen comrade. Snarling, the grey man turned to follow them, but a wave of flame sprouted from the ground, cutting him off from his prey. "You're mine," a voice promised from nearby, and the scythe-wielder turned to face his newest opponent.

"You're in my way," Mori Retsu noted, rage boiling at the edges of his voice. "Kindly move, or I will have to remove you myself. You won't live long enough to regret that." He inspected the man who was walking towards him: another of the Headmaster's black-clad protectors, but with a palpable aura of power around him. This man was entirely bald, and a faint fiery glow penetrated the darkness of his sunglasses. He held a slip of paper in one hand, and the shimmering runes on it flared into life suddenly, burning but not consuming the seal's far end.

"No chance, pal," the guardian smirked, shaking his head. "You and I never got to tangle, back in the day. 's time we remedied that, eh?" The guardian's white teeth reflected the dancing flames as he smiled fiercely. "I hear you can't die without us breaking that pretty little trinket of yours. I say no one's tried hard enough!" With that, he swung his arm in an overhand throw, and the seal sailed straight at Mori Retsu. As it neared him, it exploded into another ball of flame, growing as it came.

"I don't have time for this," Mori growled, dissipating into sand just in time for the fireball to sail through the space he had just inhabited. The guardian turned as the sand reformed behind him, narrowly dodging one scythe swing and deflecting another with a plume of flame that forced his opponent back. As Mori Retsu recovered, the guardian drew forth three more seals from a pocket and threw them forward, the papers flaring into spears of fire. Mori shifted his form to allow them to pass safely through his chest and retaliated by sending forth another whip of black sand, which lashed against his enemy but failed to do more than stagger him.

"Gonna have to do more than that, Sandy!" the guardian cackled, already drawing forth another seal. "Time I get through with you, you're gonna be glass!"

"Uriel. Enough." Both men froze in place at the soft voice, turning in surprise to face the white-cowled man standing nearby, both them of completely surprised by his presence. The Headmaster of Yokai Academy smiled quietly, hands folded before him as he stood and waited for the crackle of his guardian's flames to die. "Go after the girl, quickly. I shall see to our friend here."

"But, Hell King…" The protector glanced from his master to Mori Retsu and back, and only moved when the lord of the academy gave him a pointed smile. Swallowing, the guardian turned and ran in the direction that the shade had fled without another word, leaving the Headmaster and Mori Retsu alone together.

Mori glanced at his enemy, frowning deeply. "Forgive me, but I don't have time to kill you right now," he apologized, warily eyeing the other man. "Perhaps another day?"

"You don't even have the energy for that right now." The Headmaster shrugged minutely, shaking his head. "What little power you recently drew from the nightmares of my students and from distant Tsukune has not been enough to restore your physical form for long. I would only give you minutes more before you fade from the physical world once again." As Mori Retsu growled in frustration, the white-clad man bowed his head politely. "Surely it wouldn't hurt to pass those last minutes in conversation, since there is no way you can catch up to your phylactery now. And even if you did, there is no way you could hide it before either my forces or those of Fairy Tale caught up to you and took it away."

The villain was silent for a moment, his scythe crumbling into sand as he considered his enemy's words. "I remember you," he finally said, his eyes wide as he struggled with his corroded memories. "You were there, at the final battle. I remember that."

"Yes," the Headmaster yielded. "And thus, you could say, I am indirectly responsible for your birth… for the fact that you exist at all. It was my efforts that led to the defeat of Death and his army, and then-"

"The _Lux Aeterna_. That was your doing!" Mori Retsu's voice dripped with hatred, but his lips curved in a dark smile. "I'm sorry, but I'll pass on thanking you."

The Headmaster chuckled. "Perhaps you will appreciate it more if I offered to prevent your demise, instead. After all, you must know by now that, following your failure, Fairy Tale made an agreement with Thanatos, and he will soon be here to claim you. Aid me, give me just a little information, and perhaps we can defeat him before that happens. Or, in the worst case…" His eyes glittered under the edge of his cowl. "I won't use you as bait in my efforts to destroy him."

"I don't need your help," Mori Retsu snarled. "All the time since that battle, I have been avoiding him, one step ahead of that silent monstrosity. Centuries have passed by the handful, and he has never caught me! Soon, I will have enough power to defeat him myself, and, once I have done that, I will surpass my predecessor, and you will learn the true power of the greatest lich!"

The answer was a quiet laugh. "Lich? No." Shaking his head, the lord of the academy offered the other man a pitying smile. "You are, at best, an artifact soul. At worst…" The smile lifted into a predator's grin. "A mere shadow that gained its own mind, a soul severed from-"

"Silence!"

The two stared at each other, the grey-skinned villain trembling with rage. His fury failed, however, as he suddenly glanced down at himself, noticing that he had begun to grow fainter, almost transparent. He looked again to the Hell King, his anger giving way to a sadistic smile. "Very well then." He straightened, smirking even as the trees became visible through his form. "Three days. That is how long it will take, after Charon finds his flesh, for Tsukune Aono to be consumed. Once you forget, it will be three days until he comes for us both!" Laughing darkly, Mori Retsu allowed himself to fade entirely, and a moment later the Headmaster stood alone on the yard of his school.

The Hell King stood silently, regarding the space where Mori Retsu had just stood, his face inscrutable. Three days. His jaw clenched, he turned and walked back towards the school, already trying to think of a way to use this information. He would have to; now, it was all they had.

* * *

"Stop where you are! Don't make us use force!"

Sadako Yurei raced through the dead forest that surrounded Yokai Academy, thoroughly lost but only concerned with the men that were pursuing her. She hadn't seen the scythe-wielding maniac that had hunted her at first since she had left the school's yard, but she knew that she would be in almost as much trouble if she was captured by the school's guardians; after all, they would have to know that she was working for Fairy Tale, considering what she was carrying. Somehow, the idea of being forced to face the Headmaster terrified her as much as the grey man had, and that lent her the adrenaline to continue running, dodging roots and rocks without ever slowing down… until she failed to dodge one final time.

"Waa!" she shrieked, falling forward. Clutching to the hourglass, she didn't have a free hand to catch herself or time to shift into her disembodied form, so she slammed into the ground face first. Her head spinning, she tried to rise from the ground, moaning in pain, but froze as she heard the footsteps end a short distance from her. Eyes wide in terror, she turned to face the Headmaster's protectors, staring into their sunglass-obscured eyes as she waited for them to advance.

The one in the lead stepped toward her, his face impassive as he extended a hand. "Give us the hourglass willingly, and we'll apprehend you without violence. Otherwise…" His voice trailed off, and she flinched away from his cold stare.

"Ugh…" The protectors turned as one of their number groaned and slumped to the ground. Though they quickly moved to face the new threat, one after another of them fell as a massive blade arced through their ranks. For a moment, Sadako was terrified that the grey man had caught up to her, but the glimpses she caught of the scythe revealed that this weapon was different; it looked more organic, almost like shaped bone with flowing curves and jutting spines.

"You!" the final guardian snarled, lunging at the white-haired boy that had defeated his comrades. He ducked under a wide swing and thrust with his sword, but the boy was already out of range, moving incredibly fast. The scythe revered direction, and with its greater reach the guardian was unable to escape, swinging his sword in a desperate attempt to deflect the strike. His parry was successful, but costly, as his blade went spiraling into the darkness of the forest, and, as he glanced to the side to search for it, the boy advanced. The guardian turned back to his opponent just in time to see the scythe's handle as it was punched into his face, sending him sprawling onto the ground, the shards of his shattered glasses spraying around him.

"That was disappointing," Kiriya Yoshi lamented, shaking his head as he looked over the still forms of the guardians. "Almost boring, really." He shrugged indifferently, and turned a smile towards Sadako, his mismatched eyes aglow with his victory. He stretched out his hand towards her, nodding towards the hourglass. "Nice work. I'll be taking that…"

The shade mutely offered the hourglass to him, and he took it from her and slipped it into a thick cloth bag he had tied at his waist, drawing the mouth securely closed before offering Sadako a hand to pull her from the ground. "Mission accomplished," he noted, grinning in the direction of the academy. Turning a bright smile towards Sadako, he motioned further into the forest with a nod of his head. "Shall we?"

Together, the two Fairy Tale operatives disappeared into the trees, leaving behind them the limp forms of the Headmaster's forces. It would be several minutes before Uriel emerged from the trees to find the emptied battlefield, and, by then, the pair were long gone.

* * *

The girl's dorms had returned to their previous quiet, the girls returning to their rooms at the orders of the faculty, who had emerged to briefly investigate the disturbance before ordering the onlookers to scatter. Now, even the teachers had returned to their beds, unable to offer each other any answers. The strange man that had chased one of the girls through the halls would be at the heart of most of the school's gossip the next day, fear and excitement buoying several theories to impossible heights before they imploded under the weight of doubt and counter-concepts.

Now, though, two girls had slipped back out of their rooms to inspect the damage wrought on the dorms, silently forming their own notions about what had happened. They had managed to get a description of the scythe-swinging madman from several of the witnesses who had caught a glimpse of him as he had raced down the hall, and those words had sparked memories for both of them. They had both faced Mori Retsu once before, and so they had both come to the same conclusion.

One of the girls placed her hand on a gash in the concrete wall next to the ruined railing, shaking her head. "That creep sure didn't hold back," she noted, shaking her head. "But I thought Sis and the others beat him?"

The other girl grabbed the brim of her pointed hat as the wind fought to claim it, staring past the railing at the charred grass and craters that littered the nearby earth. "They beat him, but I guess he's back… but that's why they were sent away, wasn't it?" Yukari Sendo turned a worried frown to her friend, her fists clenched tightly as she wondered what this could mean. "If he has managed to come back, then could something have happened…?"

Kokoa Shuzen shook her head, crossing her arms before her stubbornly. "That guy wasn't a match for them once; I'm sure he couldn't have beat my Sis again. Still…" Doubt crept into her eyes as she stared at the wound in the wall.

"We'd better contact them, and let them know what happened here," Yukari proposed, her energy returning with the hopes of a quick response from their friends. "They might need to be warned, or it might mean that they need to come back to the school!"

Kokoa's spirits were similarly raised by that idea, but eagerness of a different sort lit her eyes. "Yes, but I want to hunt this guy down before they can make it back! We owe him a little payback anyways, and it would be nice to be the heroes before they get the chance!"

Yukari grinned at that idea, nodding. "Let's see what else we can find out tomorrow; I'm sure Gin will want something about this mess in the next paper anyways. If we can get a good lead, I'm sure we can be of help, even if we don't manage to find him before they arrive." The two shared an eager, resolute nod before walking away, heading back to their rooms to rest up for their busy day ahead.

But, as they walked away, Yukari turned a worried glance back in the direction of the devastation. There had to be some reason that Mori Retsu had reappeared, and the fact that they didn't know what it might be was worrying. Trying to swallow down her concern for her friends, she picked up her pace to catch up to Kokoa, promising herself that they would find some way of discovering the truth.

She would have to trust that Tsukune and the others were still alright.

**Author's Note**: I must say, I'm somewhat torn on what I think of how this chapter turned out; I hope it meets your approval, and would appreciate feedback on it. Perhaps it is best that I feel somewhat conflicted about it, since my hubris over some of my previous work has left me a tad frustrated. Still, I am glad to get to post this one, since it has been one of the chapters I had the most fun visualizing.

Sadly, though, it may be a week before my next post, as I have a few other projects that are calling for my attention. I do owe my Love Hina fic a little consideration, since the second chapter is all but finished. Also, it seems that I'm up next to post for the webnovic I work on with my wife and a mutual friend, and so I'll have to be spending some of my writing mojo on that. Plus, I'm going to have to get creative with the next chapter, since, well… I've got nothing planned for it. ^_^; Seat of my pants, is there any other way to write?

Hrm… remarkably, I can think of nothing else to say. This may be a first. Oh well, instead of further ramblings, allow me once again to offer my thanks for reading and reviewing. With any luck at all, I shall be back in a week, bearing a chapter fresh from the keyboard; see you then!

Oh, yes. That is what I'm forgetting, with all of the projects I'm juggling… sleep.

~Wynn P.


	17. Keeping Pace

**Chapter 17**

_**Keeping Pace**_

"_You have to do something_."

Moka glanced blearily at the silver cross lying upon her chest, rubbing at one eye with a balled-up fist. Though she had woken up several times already this morning, she had found herself in a funk, and after certain memories forced themselves to the fore had chosen to fall back asleep rather than to think any more of it. She had been in the process of doing so once more when the voice had spoken to her from the rosario, and she briefly frowned down at the seal she wore.

"I don't know what you mean," she huffed, closing her eyes and nuzzling a pillow in an attempt to get comfortable once again. Her inner persona, however, was not so willing to surrender.

"_Get up_! _You can't afford to be passive in this whole thing_. _If Tsukune has to choose at the end of these dates_, _we_- _you need to be first in his mind_. _And lying in bed all day isn't going to do that_!"

Moka sighed, her eyes open despite her desires otherwise. Placing a hand onto the pillow to force herself up, she looked again down at the rosario. "But what am I supposed to do? We all agreed to these rules; I can't break them just because. I just have to trust that Tsukune does care for me… and, anyways, why are you so bothered?"

"_N_-_Never mind that_! _And_, _trust aside_, _you were barely able to sleep because of what Mizore said_! _And just thinking about Kurumu tomorrow_…"

"I know, I know!" Moka moaned, sitting up from the bed. She stared down at her laps, her fists clenched. "But, I have to be fair, or else…"

"_Being fair is one thing_. _Being invisible is another_. _Make him see you_, _and that will be enough_," Inner Moka demanded through the rosario.

"Alright," Moka conceded, utterly unable to conceive of a way of doing what her other half wanted. She stood from the bed and started getting ready, relieved that the rosario had fallen silent. It was bad enough that she had tormented herself all through the night; she didn't need another voice to do so, even if it was technically still her own.

Minutes later, Moka walked down the stairs and into the common room, discovering Kurumu and Mizore standing in front of the television. Kurumu was indulging in her daily dance exercise, and Mizore had finally decided to join in, her days serving as a spectator giving her enough knowledge to keep up with the fast-paced motions. Moka thought briefly of joining in, but decided against it. She didn't have the heart for it this morning.

"About time you got up," Kurumu chided her, barely glancing away from the screen. "Even Tsukune has already been up and grabbed breakfast. He's in his room, working on his homework… so he'll be ready for tomorrow." The succubus spoke the last words in a sing-song, and an uncontrolled grin spread across her face. Beside her, Mizore shook her head.

"More like he was tired of your squealing about it and ran away. I'm sure the idea of it is a burden to him." Mizore sighed in sympathy for Tsukune's plight, earning her a bladed glare from Kurumu.

"Or maybe he couldn't stand to be around you, after what you made him do yesterday! I certainly wouldn't!"

"Someone's just cranky because she got a hold of one of the suckers I had already altered, and couldn't get it off her tongue for a half-hour."

"You said we could have them!" Kurumu roared, still dancing but looking like she was at the end of the leash holding her back from lunging at the snow maiden. "If you're going to turn them into ice-cubes, you need to warn us!"

"It was in the freezer, what did you expect…?"

Moka sighed as she listened to her friends' banter, looking to the couch but quickly deciding against it. "I'm going to go start on my homework," she announced, turning around and leaving the room. Behind her, the two continued to bicker, barely conscious of the fact that Moka had abandoned their company.

As Moka climbed to the pinnacle of the stairs, however, a notion darted past her, and she paused where she stood, staring at the door at the far end of the hall. She hesitated, locked in place, as she tried to muster the courage for… for what? She shook her head, turning to walk back to her room, but her rosario twitched against her chest, and she looked down at it doubtfully.

"_Whatever it takes_," the voice of her inner persona prompted harshly, and Moka nodded to it. Turning, she marched down the hall, her eyes locked on the door at its end. She still didn't know what she intended to do, but she knew that she had to do _something_.

She would figure it out for herself.

* * *

"Here you go, sir. It's the homework for Tsukune and the others, like usual."

The Headmaster of Yokai Academy glanced at the sheath of papers, reaching out to claim them from Ruby as he smiled eerily at her, noting the way she was shifting her weight nervously from foot to foot. Only slightly curious because he already suspected what he would find, he began to flip through the papers, nodding to himself as he did so and ignoring the way that Ruby's eyes widened. "Hrm, I know that the teachers have been assigning them extra work to make up for lost class time, but perhaps I should ask them to cut back a little; I'm sure they would appreciate a break from academic demands to enjoy their impromptu vacation. Oh, but what is this?" He paused, pulling out the letter hidden in the papers.

"Oh, Yukari asked me to send that, just a little note wishing them luck and reminding them how much we miss them," Ruby offered, her eyes turned away from the man sitting before her. The Headmaster's grin grew, and he lowered the letter onto his desk, away from the other papers.

"And letting them know all that their investigations have produced today, no doubt. Filling them in on last night's conflict with Mori Retsu and the like." He shook his head slowly as Ruby's face paled. "That won't be necessary."

Gritting her teeth, the witch mustered the courage to stand up to her unsettling boss. "But, Tsukune needs to know what happened! If Mori Retsu is free, then he may come after them, and-"

"He won't." The Headmaster leaned back in his chair, staring at Ruby as if analyzing her. "Mori Retsu is no longer our concern, I can assure you of that. There is no need to worry your friends with such information, and no need to distract them from their studies there."

"But… if that's the case, why can't they come back to the school? I'm sure they would be safer here, and they wouldn't have to do the extra homework since they would be in class!" Ruby placed her hands onto the desk and leaned forward, her eyes wide as she pressed her point. "I thought that Mori Retsu was the reason that they had to leave!"

The Headmaster stared at her in silence for a long moment, and Ruby drew back from the desk, uncertain but unwilling to surrender. Finally, his smile slipping from his face, the Headmaster nodded, but his words immediately crushed Ruby's burgeoning hope. "No, it is still best that they stay in the human world for now. Other forces were involved in last night's turmoil; namely, Fairy Tale. Until we have things more under control here, they are far safer away from the school."

Closing her eyes in defeat, Ruby nodded morosely, turning to leave the office. The Headmaster's voice stopped her a few steps away, however. "I must say, I am impressed by your resolve. You and the other two, leaping in to do whatever you can to aid them at the slightest sign of trouble." Ruby glanced back at the lord of the academy, shivering at the gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward. "You would do anything, risk everything, to help them… to help him… wouldn't you?"

Ruby nodded slowly, but without any doubt in her eyes. The Headmaster smiled in response, inclining his head towards her in a silent salute. "Very well. You shall tell young Sendo and Shuzen to hold off on their investigations, as they are no longer needed, but you may also pass on to them my solemn word that, should a need arise, I will not hesitate to call upon them. If Tsukune should find himself in trouble enough, I will see to it that they are at his side. Is that satisfactory?"

Ruby hesitated, mentally probing the Headmaster's words for any sign of duplicity. Finally, she nodded minutely, and the man sitting at the desk before her chuckled, sealing their deal with, "Very well, then. I shall leave you to your other duties, Miss Toujou, and I shall see to it that such an eventuality never comes to pass. In the meantime, I say only this: trust in your friends." Without another word in response, only a nod and a final wary stare, Ruby walked out of the office, leaving the Headmaster alone once more.

When the doors closed, the head of Yokai Academy closed his eyes, evaluating his decision. If things got out of hand, he would be putting Tsukune's other friends in danger as well… but, it may well prove worth it. Time would tell, and, judging from his sources, it would do so within a week. He merely hoped that Tsukune would prove up to his expectations, else their situation would become grim indeed. Especially now, since Fairy Tale held the phylactery in their hands; if Thanatos were to acquire that…

The Headmaster stopped, shaking his head. No, for now he would have to heed his own advice. He would have to trust in Tsukune Aono, and pray that it would all work out in the end.

It was all the hope they had.

* * *

"Hunh. That's odd."

Tsukune glanced down at the page before him before checking his assignment sheet once again. He scanned the page, scanning over all of the chapters he had been ordered to read, before turning once again to the heading that had caught his eye. While he was not willing to wish more work upon himself, he could find no reason for this chapter's exclusion.

After all, wasn't the point of this book to give him information about Mori Retsu? And, if that was the case, then why would he not need to read this section, _Unmanifested Liches_? Wasn't that what their enemy really was, or was he something else?

Shrugging, Tsukune looked again to the list of assigned chapters, skimming over the work he had already completed down to the latest entry. Like the chapter he had just noticed, this section was in one of the appendixes, more specifically the one headed _Related Undead_. From his brief glimpse at the surrounding pages, each detailed a monster somehow akin to liches, perhaps to better allow readers to distinguish between them. From ghosts to zombies, it seemed like a who's who of the less-than-alive, and he had twitched to see the entry for vampires amidst the pages; perhaps that would be reading for another time. Of this encyclopedia of the moving dead, however, only one section had been assigned to him, and he blinked as he turned the page to look at it.

_Wraiths_.

Shrugging, Tsukune leaned back against the headboard of his borrowed bed and started to read, thankful that this assignment looked shorter than the others; after all, he had a lot of work to do, since he would be busy the next day. That would be his date with Kurumu… Shaking his head frantically to clear his mind, he dove into the text.

_Wraiths are a type of undead noteworthy primarily due to their soulless state_._ While most undead are deceased bodies that retain the soul_, _wraiths are bodies bereft of one_. _Because of this_, _these monsters are emotionless and entirely pragmatic_, _seeking only to maintain their own existence and perhaps to carry out a lingering goal remembered from their previous life_. _They are often quite adept at this_, _as they are exceptionally hard to destroy_, _and tend to reconstitute themselves even after being dealt enough damage to annihilate most types of undead_.

_However_, _the fact that wraiths lack a soul also constitutes one of their greatest weaknesses_. _Because of this_, _they are reliant upon other beings to provide the necessary life-force to keep them animated_, _draining the spiritual energy from released souls in order to avoid destruction_. _To accomplish this_, _they typically develop a means of severing another soul from its corporeal form while still binding it to the physical realm_, _and slowly siphon away its energy over the course of weeks_. _Finally_, _they gorge upon the last vestiges of power_, _releasing the soul from its torment to pass to the afterlife_. _While it is possible for this monster to sever the soul in such a way to create another wraith_,_ most avoid this in order to prevent competition for food_. _Also_, _while wraiths are notoriously hard to destroy_, _they do retain a strong survival instinct and thus would seek to avoid drawing too much attention to themselves_.

_Wraiths are often linked to liches since the ritual a prospective lich undergoes can_, _if poorly enacted_, _sever the link between soul and body in such a way that causes the soul to pass on while the body remains_. _In this case_, _a wraith is born_; _a far cry from the mighty lich that it should have become_, _and hollowed of any of the emotions that would identify it with its living form_, _yet still powerful in its own right_.

_Other important facts about wraiths include their ability to retain and utilize magical knowledge from their previous life_, _and their tendency to single-mindedly pursue a single goal_. _Typical examples of this include_-

Tsukune froze as the repeated rapping at his door pulled him out of his homework, and he stared towards the door for a moment before realization dawned upon him. "Be right there!" he announced, dumping the tome onto the bed and walking towards the room's entry. He was halfway there before he realized the problem with his situation: while the Seal of Screaming kept him safe while he slept, it would be useless if he willingly opened the door to any amorous intruders... though, now that he thought about it, he had already removed it from the door this morning. A memory pushed into his mind, a vision of the time Kurumu visited him in his bath while they were staying at his parents' house, and he shuddered to think what could happen in a room that conveniently featured a bed.

Still, his nervous optimism overcame such concerns, and he opened the door and smiled at the girl on the other side, his eyes widening in surprise. "Moka, hey! What brings you here?" He chuckled weakly, but fell silent when he noticed the bright blush on her cheeks and the way she favored staring at the floor over meeting his gaze.

"Well, it's been a few days, and since you will be gone tomorrow, I was wondering if…" Her words trailed off, and she dared a glance at his expression, tentatively reading his reaction.

"Oh. Oh! Sure!" He stepped back into the room, waving her on in. "Come in; it'll be easier in here, and you won't have to worry about being interrupted." Glancing guilty back in the direction of the stairs, Moka followed him into the room, closing the door behind her. Tsukune stood waiting in the middle of the room, tugging on the collar of his shirt to pull it away from his neck. "I'm sorry, I had completely forgotten. I was working on homework, and with all that's been happening…" His nervous chatter died as Moka stepped up to him, placing a hand on his chest. She stared up at him, and as he met her eyes he was surprised to see, emerging from underneath her earlier shyness, a burning stubbornness. Her jaw set as she came to a decision, she waited for a long moment before leaning forward, her lips parting slightly as she came, a hand curling around his neck to pull him down towards her.

Tsukune's eyes shot open wide as their lips met, and Moka responded to his sudden stiffness by pressing slightly harder, until he relaxed into the kiss and began returning it in earnest. One of her hands stayed at the back of his neck, while the other arm curled around him, and he let his own hands gently take hold of her. After a long moment the two parted, their faces hovering close together as they tried to read each other's eyes, still wrapped in their embrace.

Finally, Moka broke away, glancing aside as her face colored with shame. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, wincing. "I was just thinking about tomorrow, and yesterday, and how I don't know if I'll get to have another date with you, and-"

"Don't apologize," Tsukune said firmly, smiling warmly. "You just surprised me, that's all. I had thought that you were here for… something else."

"Well, I am, but…" Moka shook her head rapidly, waving her hands before her. "No, I hadn't planned on doing this, it was just…!"

Tsukune glanced to the side, wearing a blush of his own. "Well, I don't mind," he admitted bashfully, shrugging. He had only a heartbeat's warning before a relieved Moka lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a grateful hug. He returned this embrace as well, laughing to himself as Moka squeezed him tightly.

"I'm sorry," he eventually murmured, and Moka drew away from him regretfully. He looked at her with a melancholy gaze, his smile pained. "I know how hard it is for you… well, I guess I don't, really. But still, I'm sorry for what I'm putting you through. I wish I could choose… but, then again…"

Moka nodded, and thought briefly of how happy Mizore had seemed the previous day. She knew that being the one Tsukune chose would deprive her friends of that happiness, but would that be worse than being one of the ones who wasn't chosen? Tsukune, lost to her forever… it was a terrible thought, one that had plagued her all throughout the previous night.

"It's alright," she said, trying but failing to keep her voice light. "I know that you care a lot for all of us, and it can't be easy for you. I just worry that…" She looked down, unable to voice her nightmares. "I just worry," she concluded lamely.

"No matter what, I'll never abandon you," Tsukune reassured her gently, knowing it wouldn't be enough. "I promise you that."

Moka nodded bravely, looking at him again. The fact that they were still embracing occurred to her, and she pulled away, suddenly embarrassed. Tsukune let her go, scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. After a moment of silence that lasted an eternity, Moka met his eyes. "Ah… do you mind if I, you know…?"

"O-Of course," Tsukune agreed, not entirely certain what she had in mind this time. Again she turned to him and leaned in, but her destination was far more in line with her typical behavior, and this time the weakness in his knees came from his sudden anemia.

"Thanks," Moka said, wiping her lips and sighing in rapture as Tsukune staggered over to the bed, looking decidedly pale and dehydrated.

"No problem," Tsukune jovially mumbled, collapsing onto the blankets and not moving.

"I'd better be going," Moka commented, suddenly aware of what would happen if one of the others caught her in Tsukune's room. He grunted assent from the bed, too focused on trying to make the room stop spinning to shape a more coherent response. With a final peek to where he had flopped face-first onto the mattress, she opened the door and stepped out, closing it securely behind her.

She turned to make her way down the hall, but found an obstruction a few steps away: Kurumu, waiting with arms crossed in front of her chest and eyes sharply narrowed. The vampire glanced at the door, flailing for a possible excuse that would placate her friend, but Kurumu cut her off before she could begin to speak. "And to think you were angry at me when I tried to wake him up for breakfast." Moka was surprised at the edge in her friend's voice, but had little to offer in response. "But it doesn't matter. Tomorrow is mine, and you can't sabotage that." Despite herself, Moka took a step back as she noticed the determination burning in Kurumu's eyes, and the succubus turned around without another word, walking to the stairs and climbing down without sparing a glance back at her friend.

A wave of remorse crashed over Moka as she realized what she had just done. She hadn't broken the rules, not exactly, but still she felt guilty. Beyond her conscience, however, another concern tugged at her attention: what would their exchange mean for Kurumu's actions on the next day? Had she just made things that much worse?

She had hoped for some reassurance, but as she walked back to her room she felt anything but at ease. Thinking of Tsukune proved to be a welcome, warming distraction, but all too soon such thoughts devolved into concerns about her rivals, and the cycle repeated over and over as Moka sat on her bed and clutched a pillow. There would be little reprieve from that merciless repetition, and even as Moka forced herself to take up her textbooks to distract herself her mind reeled between giddy warmth and glum anxiety.

But, from the rosario she wore at her throat, there was nothing but the feeling of grim satisfaction and a smug silence.

**Author's Note**: Ah, a day late on this one, but considering my writing schedule I don't feel too guilty; after all, I had to write at least this much on other projects. Next week should, I hope, prove more merciful, as I merely have to produce another section for the webnovic in addition to this story. As such, I'll offer a vague 3-7 days for the next installment; after all, I'm not entirely sure whether it will be Kurumu's date, or the latter half of this chapter's day… should I conjure up something to fill it.

Oh, since I did mention it so much in the previous chapters, I did achieve the hits-goal I had set for myself last month. This of course means that I intend to write enough to surpass that goal again this month; I am, quite potentially, my own worst enemy in this respect. It was the same philosophy I set when I was in commission sales this winter: set a goal, surpass it, set a higher goal. Sadly, I failed at that practice there, but then again I was not quite skilled enough at pushing people to buy more than they really need, and my Achilles' Heel was little old ladies who wanted new televisions. Sigh… may they enjoy those televisions; it was worth drawing my boss' ire for not overselling to them, I say.

Ahem. Forgive me, I visited my old place of employment today, and I fear it shows. _Anyways_, what I'm really trying to say is that I intend to be writing until my fingers fall free, in the hopes of surpassing my arbitrary-and-slightly-higher new goal. Hoorah. A bonus for you, I hope, since that means my productivity should stay fairly high… unless that thing with the fingers happens. That would be a setback.

Enough inane babble from me for one night. I shall hope to see you all again soon, and eagerly anticipate hearing your opinions on this latest installment. Your input shall give me the motivation I need to take up the keyboard once again and begin crafting the next chapter, which I don't doubt will be easier in coming this time.

But, before all that, it is time I sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	18. A Bitter Taste

**Chapter 18**

_**A Bitter Taste**_

"Hello?"

"Hello, my daughter. How are you today?"

Mizore paused, closing her eyes and cursing her luck. When the phone had rang, interrupting the argument between her and Kurumu, she had quietly feared that the person on the other end would be her mother. Kurumu had apparently come to the same conclusion, and, recalling what had happened the last time she had answered the phone, had dashed upstairs to check on Moka. Mizore ached to follow her, at the least to keep her from sneaking a visit alone to Tsukune, but now there would be no escape.

"I'm fine, mother." Mizore forced a smile into her voice. "Is there something you need?"

"Straight to the point; I would almost say that you don't sound happy to hear from me." Mizore could imagine her mother's smile, gentle and yet sharp. "I just wanted to check on my beloved daughter, to see how she was doing… to hear about her progress…"

"Ah." Mizore fought the urge to sigh. "I'm doing just fine, and everything is going well with Tsukune."

"I recall that you said that were to have a date with my future son-in-law, yes? Yesterday, was it?"

"Yes, it was." This time, Mizore did sigh, but not out of exasperation. Instead, her cheeks colored as she stared off into the distance, leaning against the wall and smiling indolently. "It was wonderful, mother. We spent all day together, and we went to a movie together, and he put his arm around me…"

Tsurara's happy laughter was like ice chimes tinkling together. "Magnificent! So…" Now, her voice took on a lascivious tone. "Does this mean that I can be expecting a new member of the family soon? Or, even better, two?"

Mizore blushed as she realized what her mother was implying. "No, no, we didn't… It wasn't like that. We went skating, and to the movie, and took a walk in the park. We talked a lot, too… It was the date I wanted," she insisted firmly.

"I see." Tsurara's disappointment was evident as she analyzed what her daughter had said. "So… not even a kiss, then?"

Mizore froze in place. A kiss. She had wanted to, of course, but she hadn't- there hadn't been a good opportunity- she hadn't wanted to scare him, she was using different tactics now. Pushing had gotten her nowhere, that was why she hadn't tried to kiss him. She wanted him to make the first move, as a show of his affection for her. It wasn't that she was afraid of being rejected if she tried…

"I see." Her mother's voice rang out like a judge's final pronouncement. Her next words, however, lacked all such gravity, instead with a brightness that only just seemed forced. "So, you mentioned visiting an ice skating rink. What was its name? I have friends that run one in that area, you see."

Mizore furrowed her brow, caught off guard by her mother's change of topic. "Um, I think it was Ice World, if I remember correctly. I…" Her eyes widened as she realized her fatal error. "Mother. You said 'in that area,' but I haven't told you anything about where we are staying. How would you know, then?"

"Oh ho ho." Tsurara's pride was evident in her voice. "I didn't, but you certainly narrowed it down for me."

"Mother, why would you be trying to track us down? We're doing quite alright here, and I am doing fine with Tsukune. I don't need your help."

"My dear daughter, of course I have faith in you. It's just that I thought to send a few things to help you… crushed Snow White petals, perhaps, or one of our special teas…"

Mizore waited, thinking as quickly as she could. If it was a lie, it was a fairly convincing one, at least. And, such things might prove useful in this game, albeit unfairly so. Still, she had decided to win Tsukune on her own, without resorting to such tactics. "No thank you. I'm doing just fine on my own, so there's no need. Thank you for the offer, and for thinking of me, but I ask you to trust in me."

Silence gripped the phone for several long moments before Tsurara answered, doubt in her voice. "If you are certain, Mizore, then I won't act… for now. But remember, this is not only important to you, but to our entire race. Guilt may sting, but it is better than the sadness you will bear should you lose Tsukune to one of the other girls. If you want my help, I am always here for you, my daughter." Tsurara's voice gradually grew softer, but it was obvious that she still felt troubled by the matter. "And next time, at least a kiss, I plead."

"Yes mother." Mizore chuckled, her smile returning. "I will do my best."

"I should hope so." The warmth in Tsurara's voice dulled the reproach. "I shall trust it to you, then, my daughter."

Moments later, Mizore replaced the phone's receiver and turned to leave the kitchen, eager to race up the stairs to check on the other girls and, more importantly, Tsukune. She had barely left the kitchen, however, when she nearly ran into Kurumu. She stepped back, a quip on the edge of her lips, but let it die into silence as she noticed the dark scowl the succubus wore. "Something wrong, Kurumu?"

"Nothing." Kurumu looked away from Mizore, up the stairs. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, right." Mizore inspected her friend closely. "Come on, just say it."

Kurumu turned her anger towards the snow maiden, but it quickly wavered. Finally, Kurumu sighed, her eyes downcast. "When I went upstairs, I decided to check on Tsukune. I was just making sure he wasn't busy, so cracked the door just a little…"

"You were peeking." Mizore shook her head in exasperation. "And I'm supposed to be the stalker."

Kurumu glowered in response, but failed to come up with anything further. Instead, she continued. "Moka was in there, and she stepped up to him, and he moved his collar but then she kissed him, on the lips!"

"Are you sure that she wasn't just biting him? We've made that mistake before."

"I'm sure." Kurumu glanced again up the stairs, the fury reigniting in her eyes. "I could see it all clearly. After forbidding me to kiss him, she goes and- Argh!" Kurumu's frustrated roar couldn't have gone unnoticed by the other residents of the Resting Place.

Mizore felt a chill trickle down her spine as her mother's words returned to her. "A kiss, huh?" Fear warred with anger inside her as the air around her began to grow crisp. When she met Kurumu's gaze, her own blue eyes shimmered with a brightening aurora. "Perhaps we should talk to her about this."

"Uh, is everything alright?" The two girls turned to see Tsukune standing at the top of the stairs, a nervous grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head. "I, ah, heard a noise and thought I would check to see if something was wrong…"

He flinched back from the anger the two wore, but their expressions swiftly softened, hurt overcoming their ire. He swallowed, realizing what must be at the heart of their discussion, but, before he could bungle his way into an awkward apology, Kurumu answered.

"Everything's fine," she lied, glancing sullenly to Mizore. "I was just going upstairs to do my homework."

"I was going to take a walk," Mizore noted, nodding brusquely to Tsukune before walking into the kitchen, immediately lost from view. Kurumu took that as her cue, marching up the stairs, fighting to keep from meeting Tsukune's eyes. She passed him without comment, but paused as she heard him softly say her name.

When she turned to face him, she saw that he had one hand half-held out, as if reaching for her. She stared at his expression, trying to read him; it felt like there was genuine pain and regret in his eyes, something deeper than before, but she was afraid that it was merely a hopeful illusion. No, this was probably just pity for hurting her feelings, not the conflict she was imagining. Nodding tersely, she turned back and walked to her room, not hearing his whispered apology as she left.

'_So_,' a bitter voice whispered in his mind as he stared in the direction she had gone, '_this is what it will feel like_, _when I choose_. _Only so much worse_.' With this dark notion hanging over him like a personal stormcloud, washing away the euphoria he had felt after his kiss with Moka, Tsukune returned to his room.

* * *

_The second secret to good kissing is good eye contact_. _After all_, _they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul_, _so being able to stare into your partner's eyes gives you an opportunity to see what they are feeling and react to it appropriately_. _While closing your eyes may feel natural_, _at the very least wait until you make contact_ _to save yourself an embarrassing miss; many a nose has been inadvertently smooched due to a kisser closing their eyes moments too early_.

_Another advantage to maintaining good eye contact is_…

Kurumu let the magazine fall onto the bed, staring blankly forward. Though she had taken it up and dove into the article with a rapacious intensity, her attention was already beginning to waver. Time and again, her mind returned to what she had seen earlier, Tsukune and Moka in their embrace with lips pressed together, and try as she might to replace Moka with herself it did nothing to alleviate the crushing pain she felt in her chest. She didn't understand why she felt so betrayed; after all, the point of their arrangement was to allow for Tsukune to do things just like that with each of them in the hopes of him reaching a decision, so it was only natural that Moka, who had the greatest advantage, would already be enjoying such things with him.

'_Yes_, _but I'm not_.' Kurumu sighed, her head dropping down onto the blanket. She shouldn't have been so angry, especially not at Tsukune, but looking back she realized it was because she was afraid. After all, despite her earlier bravery she felt like she was already at a disadvantage, one that she feared was quickly becoming insurmountable. Her's was the last date, and seeing Moka kissing Tsukune had only reminded her that she wouldn't be able to do that without breaking their rules… and risking Tsukune's freedom. She was worried that those things would keep her far enough behind that she would not only lose Tsukune, but never really have a chance with him before he made his decision.

She lay there for a moment, her depression pressing her down onto the bed, but a slow yet relentless fire began to spread throughout her. Her eyes snapped open as she gritted her teeth, and she pounded a fist against the bed before pushing herself up, swinging her feet off the bed and onto the floor. Let Moka do as she liked with Tsukune, but Kurumu was not going to give up, not until the day that Tsukune told her to, if even then. She cared too much about him to let something as minor as a kiss make her falter; when Tsukune chose her, she would have all the kisses she wanted.

Kurumu crossed the room and began rifling through her clothes, searching for something. The analytical side of her mind was beginning to wonder if her earlier exchange with Tsukune would make things worse for the next day; she would have to patch things up with him before their date to make sure that her chances weren't hurt. She had plans for that, but they could wait. Now, she wanted to start getting things ready for the date itself. That would be when things got interesting.

Finally her search proved fruitful, and as she held up the article of clothing she had been hunting for by the strings, a wicked smile spread across her face. Nodding, she carried it and its mate over to her bed, and then turned back to pick out the rest of what she would need for the next day. She had to take her advantages where she could find them, and she had gotten quite skilled at that, in her own humble opinion.

Yes, tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

* * *

"Hey, did you see that?"

One of the men walking through the forest turned to the other, following his gaze to an open window and the blue-haired girl just inside. Shaking his head, he glared at his partner in disappointment, not willing to believe what he was hearing. "Peeping, Gabriel? You amaze me sometimes."

"H-Hey!" Gabriel shot his friend a wounded glance, shaking his head. "No, no way! I was just looking around, and I happened to notice… I wouldn't!" Pausing in his tracks, the blond-haired protector straightened, raising his chin dramatically as he stared nobly into the forest. "Anyways, she is too young for my tastes," he added calmly, his composure rescued.

"Considerably."

"You know what I mean! Physiologically, not just actual age." Gabriel sighed, shaking his head wearily, but his devious mind had already begun to process what he had seen. Quickly coming to a conclusion, he raised a hand and clapped it comradely against Michael's shoulders, smiling brilliantly. "Y'know, I was just thinking. I remember that we had agreed that you were supposed to tail Tsukune tomorrow, but I was thinking that it might be better if-"

"Forget it."

"Hear me out! We know that our enemies are hunting for Tsukune, so the main danger is them discovering this place, right? After all, if they want to get all of the girls and Tsukune, then they'll have to come here eventually, and it would be best if the stronger of us, that being you, is close enough to intercept if one of our wards is triggered, and-"

"Not only is your logic flawed," Michael resignedly pointed out, "but now you're sounding desperate. Just give it up."

Gabriel stopped, let his partner continue on ahead as he struggled to come up with an answer to the other protector's statements. Finally a dark smile spread across his face, and he nodded to himself before hurrying to catch up. "Oh?" he demanded, already certain of his victory. "Then let me ask you this. Do you have all the proper equipment for this mission?"

Finally his curiosity was piqued, and Michael turned back to stare impatiently at his colleague. Gabriel stood proudly a distance away, a challenging smirk upon his face. "You're the sort to pack light, figuring you can hammer your way through any problem we face. Me, on the other hand…" Victory glowed on Gabriel's face.

Moments later, Michael surrendered, and it was decided that Gabriel would be the one to trail Tsukune and Kurumu on their date.

* * *

An hour had passed from the time she had left the Resting Place when Mizore discovered the stream. For several minutes, she had felt the presence of water, and her snow maiden abilities had drawn her in the correct direction, until finally she had all but stumbled into it. Lost in her thoughts and aimless, she glanced at the rushing water for just a moment before beginning to walk alongside it, following it uphill towards its source. Something about the sound of the trickling stream made her feel at ease, and she desperately craved that now.

She hadn't been too surprised to hear from Kurumu that Moka had kissed Tsukune, but that didn't keep her from being concerned. After all, even without their constant interference Moka and Tsukune's relationship had always been awkward and shy, and it was likely only the current conflict that had led to their progress accelerating. Mizore groaned as she realized that her boasting the previous day had probably contributed by putting Moka on the defensive. Surely, if they had just left the matter alone Moka would be having no more success with Tsukune than usual… but, then again, neither would she or Kurumu.

Still, she didn't know why she felt threatened by it. After all, Moka's embarrassment after her date had suggested to Mizore and Kurumu that she had kissed Tsukune, and while that had only been a suspicion, it should have been enough to anesthetize Mizore to this occasion. Plus, Mizore herself had shared a kiss with Tsukune, back during their final battle with Mori Retsu, so there was no reason for her to feel so jealous.

'_Yeah_, _but that was in a dream_,' she bitterly mused, pausing her walk. '_And it might have just been him trying to free me from the nightmare_, _anyways_. _Not even a real kiss_, _just him trying to save me_…'

Shaking her head to free herself from such doubts, she continued to follow the stream. She knew that her mother's words lay at the heart of her fears; after all, until this morning she had been perfectly satisfied with her date with Tsukune. While they hadn't physically closed many gaps, she knew that they were closer now, although she worried about how he would feel about her reaction earlier. While she eagerly anticipated their physical intimacy, it was their emotional connection that she was focused on now. But, on the other hand, wasn't it true that physical progress could hasten their emotional ties, just as it would vice versa?

Her mother's suggested aid reoccurred to Mizore, and for just a moment she felt tempted. Though the petals of the Snow White flower from her hometown would lose much of their potency, they would still retain enough of their aphrodisiacal effect to tip things in her favor. Mizore admitted to herself that, when it came to a physical relationship, she might be somewhat lacking in tact, and so using such outside assistance would doubtlessly help make up for her shortcomings. With just a call to her mother, she would have an ace up her sleeve that would tip things in her favor, just if things got too out of balance in one of the other girls' favor…

No. Memories of the time that they had visited her homeland flooded into Mizore, and she remembered well the price she had paid that time, and the price she had nearly paid beyond that. By almost taking advantage of Tsukune, she had put her friendship with the other girls at risk, just as they had become closer. Now, after all that they had been through, she didn't think it would be worth it to her to take the easy path. Plus, she felt uneasy at the thought of what such actions would do to her relationship with Tsukune. No, she would keep to the rules this time, and pray that in the end she was successful in showing her feelings to Tsukune. She had asked her mother to have faith in her; it was time she had faith in herself.

Mizore paused as she reached the end of the stream. Before her was a small pond, nothing compared to the lake near Yokai Academy yet still possessing its own charm. There was something in the green moss that coated the piles of stones, the way the water gently flowed into the stream with a bubbling constancy, that made this place feel private and yet welcoming, a secret meant to be shared. It took Mizore only a moment to realize that someday, no matter what, she would bring Tsukune to this place and show it to him, just the two of them. Something about this quiet scenery, distant and hidden yet beautiful, felt familiar to her, and she wanted desperately to bring Tsukune there.

She didn't know how long she spent at the edge of the pond, her eyes slowly tracing over each rounded stone and flowing current, but the sky had begun to dim when she finally turned to return to the Resting Place. Though she couldn't explain why, she no longer felt the gut-clenching conflict that had sent her to this place, but instead had a tranquility that she had lacked for some time. What hadn't changed was her determination, and it was with bright eyes and an eager smile that she took the path back towards the house, ready to face Tsukune once again and begin her fight for his affection anew.

As she began to disappear among the trees, following the flowing waters of the stream, the depths of the pond behind her began to stir. Silent ripples spread across its surface, until two rounded heads emerged, dark eyes staring after the girl that had discovered their lair. Sharing a pointed glance of confirmation, the two watched until she was gone before they sank once again into the pond, already making plans for what would happen if the girl returned to this place.

They would wait, for now.

* * *

"Dinner is served!"

Kurumu beamed as she finished bringing the plates to the table, batting away Mizore's reaching hand as she bent to personally serve each person sitting nearby. The reasons for this quickly became obvious as Tsukune gaped at the immense pile of food sitting before him, while Moka swallowed quietly as she stared at her own meager portions. Finally Kurumu took her seat, nodding for her friends to enjoy.

Mizore ran her narrowed eyes over each plate in turn, nodding to herself as she came to a realization. "These dishes… they're for stamina, aren't they?"

"Well, Tsukune and I will need a lot of energy for our date tomorrow!" Kurumu exclaimed, not hesitating to enjoy her own cuisine. "This way, we'll get a good rest and a good meal, and have plenty of get-up-and-go for everything I have planned!" She offered her friends a dazzling smile, as if snidely pointing out that she was the first to think of such a plan.

Tsukune stared in shock at the feast before him, but shrugged and began to make an effort to conquer it. At the very least it was delicious; Kurumu's culinary skills did not simply extend to the sweets she preferred, and her cooking articles in the Yokai Times had gained quite a readership. Still, he shot nervous glances at the mountain of rice rising from his bowl, and compared it silently to the small mound that cowered at the bottom of Moka's bowl. "Moka, would you like some? You don't have hardly any," he offered hopefully.

Moka glanced down at her bowl, and then over to Kurumu, whose smile looked tight enough to be painful. Finally the vampire shook her head resignedly, picking at her meal. "No, I'm not that hungry anyways." After what had happened earlier in the day, she had expected worse from the succubus, honestly, and decided not to press the matter.

And so the meal continued, punctuated by Kurumu's repeated prompting for Tsukune to eat more, until finally the teens stood from the table and wandered in various directions, Tsukune being the last to unsteadily rise and make his way towards the comfort of his bed. Stretching out would do him a world of good at the moment, he decided, and at least he wouldn't have any trouble sleeping this night. He reported his destination to Mizore and Moka, who were watching television in the common room, before beginning to force himself up the stairs. As he reached the top and turned towards his room, however, a soft voice from nearby made him pause.

"Tsukune," Kurumu said, and when he turned to face her he noted how mysterious her smile seemed. "Rest well," she offered, and he nodded, smiling in response before offering his own good wishes. He turned to leave, but again she drew him up short.

"Oh, something else." This time, her smile was all but devious. "There is one thing you need to bring, if you packed it. Do you have swimming trunks?" When he nodded, her smile brightened. "Good. You'll need those." She waved to him, her expression never wavering. "Good night, Tsukune. I'll see you tomorrow."

It was hardly minutes later when Tsukune, who had recently found sleep at a premium due to his tortured thoughts, found his previous prediction confirmed. As he swiftly drifted into slumber and for a good while after, however, Kurumu was lost in eager thoughts of her own, distantly aware that she would need rest but too energetic to even dream of trying to sleep. Like a child on the night before Christmas, she envisaged a thousand different ways that the next day could pass, the pleasant possibilities completely submerging the turmoil from earlier in the day.

Moka had the advantage, sure… but Kurumu would not go out without a fight. Tsukune would notice her tomorrow, she would make certain of that. If she tried hard enough, she knew she could win his heart, and she was willing to give everything to that effort.

The game wasn't over yet.

**Author's Note**: Sometimes, you write the story. Sometimes, it writes itself. The latter option is hardly the easier alternative; far from it, I say, since the beleaguered author is dragged along for the ride, trying desperately to keep some element of control. So it was with this chapter: after a certain point, events took on a life of their own, and I just tried to keep it in line with my plans. I fear this may make the cohesiveness of this chapter a tad rougher, and I may consider this one for stylistic revision once I've distanced myself from it enough for a fair evaluation. The events it contains, however, I'm happy with; this chapter manages to develop Kurumu and Mizore's emotional states a little while also putting into motion several key events that will return in later installments.

Next time, the beginning of the date, which, thanks to this chapter, I've had sufficient time to assemble. Look forward to more romantic escapades, and the appearance of a canon character who had not yet received any screen time in this fic. After all, if neither Moka nor Mizore's date enjoyed a peaceful first half, why should Kurumu's? Expect Chapter 19 sometime in the next 3-7 days!

Speaking of chapter numbers, I feel oddly compelled to mull over my final numeric goal for this tale. After all, it is only fair I caution you how long I expect this thing to get, though it is perhaps laughably late for such a warning. Hrm, let's see… my rough count is coming up to 38, but I'll say 40 just to be safe, although I am giving myself a lot of leeway for the action chapters in that number. Which means this thing isn't quite halfway finished. Good lord, what insanity have I committed? Take refuge in the notion that this has been intended, since its conception, to be the largest of my R+V fics, and the sequels should be considerably shorter. I am, after all, totally capable of reigning in my plots and keeping the story succinct, right? Sigh… look at it this way, assuming that you enjoy this tale as it is, there will be plenty more for you to read yet to come.

Ah, and to GrrDraxin: First, I congratulate you on making me do my first genuine double-take in some time, when I noticed you on the credits list of the translation of R+V Season 2, chapter 14.5 on Mangafox, while I was doing research for this chapter. Thank you for that contribution to our addiction. Also, as for your previous review: thank you for your, ah, unorthodox compliment, though I admit I spent several unpleasant moments trying to deduce how one would achieve the typing feat you mention as a third possibility before I decided to just avoid that one altogether. Close guess on the onsen, but how close shall be revealed in the next chapter… or the one after, I suppose.

And, once again, thank you all for reading, and for your kind reviews. I shall hope to see you all again soon, assuming I don't stumble over my next section for Project Toren (gah, I've not even started it yet…). Wish me luck, since I'm running out of ice cream for Pepsi floats, and the coconut rum is nearly gone.

And now, to sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	19. Little Lies, Big Trouble

**Chapter 19**

_**Little Lies, Big Trouble**_

Since the four teens had spent nearly a week living in the Resting Place, they had begun to grow accustomed to each other's day-to-day eccentricities, but when Kurumu bustled into the kitchen clad in a towel, another wrapped around her dripping hair, neither Moka nor Mizore could help but be surprised. As they watched, she rounded the kitchen counter and made for the sink, scrubbing briskly at her teeth before removing the toothbrush as she leaned over the sink. "Kurumu!" Moka objected as the succubus emptied her mouth into the sink and grabbed a cup to rinse, but her friend paid her no attention, moving now to pick up the telephone.

"Someone slept in," Mizore noted, smirking at Kurumu's still-damp back. "It would be a shame to keep Tsukune waiting, all because you couldn't be bothered to get ready for the date on time." The snow maiden leaned back, glancing towards the ceiling as if trying to peer through it into Tsukune's room above them. "But don't worry," she added, looking back down at her friend with a dark grin. "If Mr. Cooper arrives before you are ready, I'd gladly take your place on that date."

"That won't be necessary… or even possible if I can't reach Mr. Cooper to tell him to come!" Kurumu all but wailed, punching the number into the base. "I called several times yesterday, but I didn't get an answer. I guess they went out. I just remembered I had to take care of that, and I hope he's there…"

Moka and Mizore shared a glance, silently speaking their bemused exasperation with their unprepared friend, if not their silent wish that the phone call would go unanswered. Ignoring them, Kurumu waited as the phone buzzed several rings, tapping her foot impatiently, the pace increasing with each unanswered tone. Finally there was a click, and a male voice on the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Cooper!" Kurumu cheered. "This is Kurumu; I was wondering if-"

Shrugging, Moka picked up her glass and stood to leave the kitchen, not wishing to intrude on Kurumu's conversation, but primarily disturbed by the reminder of where Tsukune would be spending his day. Mizore made to follow, giving Kurumu a final chuckle before walking towards the living room. As the two exited, the succubus continued her conversation with her prospective chauffeur, offering him the excuse that she had prepared for the occasion. "It's because we didn't know where we would end up when the Headmaster sent us here. We've been doing laundry, but a lot of the outfits I brought with me from the academy were meant for a cooler climate, so I'd appreciate the chance to pick up some more clothes."

"Oh, that sounds reasonable. Will it be you alone, then?"

"Ah, no, Tsukune will be coming with me. At least he can help carry my purchases, you know." Kurumu forced a laugh, not questioning the awkward silence coming from the other end of the line.

"I… see. Well, give me just a few minutes to get ready, and I'll be there to pick you up. Shall we say ten-thirty?" Mr. Cooper asked, and Kurumu chose to ignore the doubt tinting his words.

"Sounds great, thanks! We'll be ready when you get here," Kurumu offered, bolstering her resolution to make it so just as she wondered how she would accomplish that task. Moments later, the phone was replaced on its base and Kurumu stormed up the stairs, racing for her room.

Mizore shook her head at the sound of Kurumu's feet stampeding up the stairway, but kept silent until she heard the succubus' door close, when she breathed a sigh of relief. When Moka gave her a questioning glance, the snow maiden explained: "Just imagine if Tsukune had come out then. She probably wouldn't have dropped her towel or anything, but…" Moka blanched at the notion, while Mizore frowned grimly. "Nothing he hasn't seen anyways," she grumbled before closing her mouth to worry at her sucker with unusual intensity.

Moka barely restrained her surprise before she remembered the occasion her friend was referring to. It had been when Kurumu had tried to seduce Tsukune in the bathroom of his parents' home before Mizore had interrupted, and Yukari had accidentally disrobed the succubus. Now that she thought of it, the vampire considered, she had never tried to ask _why_ Kurumu found it necessary to enter the bath in only a towel if she had really just intended to talk to Tsukune. She knew there were quite a few reasons for Kurumu to do that if her intentions hadn't been so pure, but… those were probably enough, on second consideration. Moka's dread grew, and compounded once again as she decided to mention to Mizore the notion that had been plaguing her ever since the previous night.

"I'm worried," Moka admitted bluntly, not meeting her friend's eyes. The snow maiden leaned forward on the couch, already faintly conscious of what was bothering her friend. "We all agreed to the rules, and so far we've been sticking to them-"

"Right. None of us have even snuck into Tsukune's room," Mizore interrupted, pointedly looking away from the vampire. Moka blushed at the recrimination in her words, but pressed on without answering that matter.

"But, I'm scared that Kurumu won't be able to keep all the rules. If she kisses him, then everything will be over with. There will be nothing we can do to save Tsukune." Moka stared at her lap, her damp eyes proving the conflict she felt between her concern for the man she loved and her desire to trust her friend. Mizore sighed, understanding Moka's fears, and though she shared those concerns she knew it was up to her to relieve Moka as best she could.

"I don't think she would do that." Moka turned a shocked look to the snow maiden, who paused to collect her thoughts before continuing. "After all, we've seen how people act under the influence of succubus magic, and... well, let me ask you this. If you had her power, and knew that you could win with one kiss, but Tsukune would act like that forever… even though he would be utterly devoted to you, would you do it?"

Moka shuddered, shaking her head quickly. "That would be horrible."

"Yeah. And that's why I don't think Kurumu would do it either." Mizore tried valiantly, but the words escaped before she could hold them back. "Intentionally, anyways…" Mizore faced Moka's horrified stare with a shrug, desperately wishing she could take back those final words, preferably to before she herself had thought them.

"Hey, what's up?" The two girls turned to see Tsukune standing at the room's entry, smiling obliviously. "Is something wrong?"

Once their frantic denials had died down, they regained enough composure to invite Tsukune to take a seat beside them, which he accepted. Even sitting on the couch it was obvious from his stiffness that he was nervous, but kept his feelings to himself, wisely noting that this was not the audience for any discussions about the coming date.  
Wordlessly, Mizore took up the remote and, after silently offering it to the others, who shook their heads, turned on the television and began to idly flip through the channels. Across from her, Moka sat quietly in her seat, her obvious discomfort enough to keep the others from noticing the way she stared at her rosario, head tilted as if listening to something only she could hear, her expression becoming gradually more and more discomfited. Tsukune pretended to watch the television, but his mind stayed on other matters.

This continued until Kurumu came down the stairs, beaming from the exhilaration at finishing her preparations just minutes before Mr. Cooper was to arrive. The seated trio turned to face her, their expressions varied: Tsukune instinctively gaped, mouth open, while Mizore glowered and Moka, despite herself, offered a smile of admiration even as the rosario at her neck howled in a voice for her alone. Kurumu had come well-prepared for this situation, it seemed, which did not surprise her rivals; it was Kurumu, after all, who had proposed the series of dates. For her attire, she had chosen a skirt that was long enough to draw subtle attention to its shortness, and a blouse that displayed her ample blessings quite well. Mizore's piercing eye noted the presence of make-up and lipstick, and for a moment felt intimidated by Kurumu's surprising skill; despite her earlier show of chaotic clumsiness, she had pulled herself together quite ably. It was probably something she had learned from her mother, the snow maiden mused darkly, and she hoped that that was _all_ of the knowledge on this subject that the succubus had gained from Ageha Kurono.  
Kurumu pirouetted before them, smiling brightly. "How do I look?" she asked almost innocently, her eyes drinking in Tsukune's expression.

"Ah… you look, um…" Tsukune blushed as he realized he was stammering, scratching his head as a quick glance around him revealed Moka wincing at his verbal fumbling and Mizore glaring heatedly at him. "You look great!" he offered lamely, succumbing to the oppressive aura he felt from the other girls, but the flicker of disappointment in Kurumu's eyes took little away from her glow of victory.

Before she could voice her gratitude for the compliment, the conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "Oh, he's here!" Kurumu shouted, waving Tsukune to follow her before running to answer the door. Tsukune stood to follow, but paused, remembering something he had been asked to bring. He stepped into the foyer and asked Mr. Cooper to wait just a moment before climbing the stairs, headed to his room to reclaim the swimming trunks he had laid out.

"Oh, I forgot to get one of my books from upstairs! I'll be right back," Moka said suddenly, not meeting Mizore's eyes as she stood from her seat and darted after Tsukune. Mizore watched her go, her suspicion obvious, but instead of acting on it she sighed and sank back into the couch, shaking her head as she listened to Kurumu chatter with Mr. Cooper in the next room.

"I wonder…" the snow maiden mused, no more able to deduce the vampire's intentions than she was able to sort out her own conflicted emotions.

When Tsukune emerged from his room a moment later, he discovered Moka waiting for him just outside in the hallway, her anxiety plastered across her face. Closing his door, he nodded to her, stepping close as he waited for her to speak. He felt a surge of fear as he watched her fidget, afraid that the rift that had formed between her and Kurumu the previous day had driven Moka to speak to him about today's excursion. Unable to repress the guilty thought, he worried that she might have come to ask him not to go on today's date, and his shame deepened as he realized he didn't know how he would respond to such a demand.

"Tsukune, I just wanted to say…" Moka hesitated, her eyes lowering as she unconsciously reached up and touched the silver cross she wore at her neck. After a brief moment, her expression firmed, and her hand tightened over the rosario as she looked up to meet Tsukune's gaze. "I want you to have fun today!" she explained, her abrupt smile either genuine or a skillful forgery.

Reining in a sigh of relief, Tsukune responded with a warm smile of his own. "Don't worry," he said reflexively, spreading his hands in a shrug. "I don't know what all Kurumu has planned, but I'm sure it will be fine."

Moka's eyes lighted upon the swimming trunks he had clenched in one of his hands, but she maintained her smile as she nodded energetically to him. "Come on, you don't want to keep them waiting!" she said, turning away from him before her expression could fall. His concern and discomfort obvious, Tsukune trailed after her, composing himself just in time to start down the stairs to where Kurumu and Mr. Cooper awaited.

Minutes later, shouting their farewells and watching as the Coopers' car carried the couple off the hill towards the gates, Mizore and Moka returned to the common room, flopping back into their seats and silently considering the air in front of them. Weighted down by the melancholy hanging over the room, it was several minutes before either of them spoke, but when Moka broke the silence it was with a resolved gleam in her eyes. "Want to use Kurumu's dance video?"

Mizore considered this distraction for only a moment before agreeing. At the least, it would get their minds off of what could happen on Tsukune and Kurumu's date; plus, it wouldn't hurt to be in the best shape she could be, just in case Tsukune's impending decision ended in her favor. The snow maiden grinned and nodded to her friend, and together the two stood from their seats and made their way to the screen, determined to burn away their gloom.

* * *

"So, you're originally from a colder climate? That explains why it's so chilly in that house, then!"

Tsukune and Kurumu joined in with Mr. Cooper's booming laughter, though Tsukune did so a tad nervously, having not been present for the prior conversation that had given the older man that idea. Kurumu, on the other hand, was unfazed. "Yeah, plus, it's a lot warmer here than at the academy." That, at least, was certainly true: the weather at Yokai Academy was almost always moderate, controlled by the Great Barrier that surrounded the school.

"Yeah, I guess it would be. It's been a while since I visited the academy; it would be nice to go see some old friends, instead of waiting for them to come to us." Mr. Cooper laughed, but his gaze in the rearview mirror wandered from Kurumu to the swimming trunks Tsukune was handing her to place in her bag. "Going swimming?"

"Oh, yes, we figured we'd take advantage of such a nice day," Kurumu explained.

"Ah, yes." Mr. Cooper nodded without glancing back, the rearview mirror not revealing his worried expression to his two passengers. Swallowing his suspicions, he replaced his grin and changed the topic. "So, where was it that you were going shopping again?"

"Let's see…" Kurumu glanced down at the piece of paper she held, reciting the directions she had copied down. Mr. Cooper's brow furrowed as he listened, finally interrupting.

"Oh, yes, I know that place! It does have a nice selection of shops, everything from pet stores to bakeries. It's a pretty popular place to waste time; so much so that a lot of the young people around here refer to it as the couple's shopping district." He blinked as he silently drew an unfortunate connection while Kurumu and Tsukune laughed uncomfortably in the back seat. After that, the car drove on in relative silence, descending from the mountainside into the city and weaving its way towards its destination.

"This is it!" Kurumu exclaimed as the car slowed at its destination. Barely giving the vehicle time to stop, she opened the door and hopped out. Tsukune moved to follow, but paused as he heard Mr. Cooper mumble something from the front seat of the car.

"Be careful, son." Mr. Cooper looked into the mirror, his sad eyes meeting Tsukune's worried gaze. "I hope you've not gotten yourself in over your head."

Before Tsukune could manage a response, he saw Kurumu waving him out from the window next to him. He glanced back to the older man and nodded, though he hardly understood what Mr. Cooper was referring to. "Thanks," he offered weakly, and opened the door to step out.

"See you this evening, then!" Mr. Cooper yelled from inside the car, no sign remaining of his sudden melancholy. Tsukune nodded in response, and Kurumu shouted her own gratitude to him. Moments later, the car was lost among the nearby traffic, and the two teens turned to face each other with nervous smiles. Before them stretched a long row of shops and booths, with a healthy amount of shoppers that would no doubt increase as the morning turned into afternoon.

Tsukune stared down that row a moment before turning to Kurumu and shrugging. "Lead the way," he offered, and the succubus nodded, reaching out to take his hand in hers. Walking with fingers interlocked, the pair made their way down the row of shops, already checking the storefronts for potential points of interest, their mutual nervousness beginning to waver in the face of idle conversation.

The final date had begun.

* * *

"So, what about Keigo? He's cute!"

"Him? No way! Totally not my type." The girl laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. "You can keep him."

"Hey, if you say so Kana, I'm not going to complain." The bespectacled high-schooler grinned broadly at her friend, who could only laugh at her eagerness. The laugh died a moment later as Kana remembered that she had come shopping with two of her friends, and she was neglecting one of them, an old pal from middle school that had come to visit. Smiling in apology to her short-haired comrade, Kana called out to her, drawing her attention away from the crowd she had been staring intently at.

"Sorry, Kyoko, I almost forgot you were there."

"What? Oh, don't worry about it." Kyoko Aono murmured distractedly, nodding to her before turning back to stare into the crowd again. Shaking her head at her tomboyish friend's strange behavior, Kana shrugged and turned back to her other friend to resume their earlier conversation, quickly lost in their discussion of the various merits of their male classmates.

Kyoko, however, had her mind on other matters entirely. For just a moment, she thought she had seen someone familiar: a flash of the face, that familiar walk, the faintest tatters of a laugh she had heard throughout much of her life. Could it be…? There! It couldn't be him, but, sure enough, the crowd parted just enough to reveal the profile of her cousin, who was walking hand-in-hand with a girl she couldn't quite see.

"Tsuki!" she cried out in shock, not believing her eyes. He was supposed to still be at school, at that frightening Yokai Academy. Why would he be here, so far away from their hometown? And, better yet, who was that girl with him? It couldn't be that… he was on a date?

Kyoko's eyes narrowed as she watched him disappear back into the press of pedestrians. She had a responsibility, for her cousin's well-being and to his mother, to investigate this matter. She could always try to catch up to him and ask, but after the events that had occurred when she had visited his school she wasn't entirely ready to offer him her blind trust. No, it would be better to see for herself; that way she would know for sure.

"Hey, I'll catch up to you later, okay? There's something I have to take care of," Kyoko told her friend, who started to object until she saw the determination burning in Kyoko's eyes.

"Fine." Kana smiled indulgently, receiving a quick nod of gratitude in return. "But make sure to be at the meeting place in a few hours, at least!" she shouted as Kyoko began to jog forward, making quick pace down the street as she threw up a hand in farewell. Chuckling, Kana turned back to her other friend, shrugging casually. "She's always like that," she offered in explanation, which did little to dispel the confusion the other girl was obviously feeling.

Just down the road, Kyoko felt the pavement pound against her sneakers as she pressed forward, increasing her pace as she dodged milling shoppers and half-occupied benches. Despite her alarm, she felt a hunter's eager grin spread across her face; whatever Tsukune had gotten himself into, she would make sure that he was alright. It was her job as his cousin, after all.

And so she ran, swiftly catching up to her unwitting prey.

**Author's Note**: Gah, this one was far more trouble than I had ever expected. I'm afraid that the ink for my mental quill had dried somewhat when I sat down to craft this chapter, and the fact that it doesn't cover all that I had expected worries me. Either the next chapter will be quite a behemoth (heifer, perhaps, in the word of one esteemed reviewer), or Kurumu will end up with a trio of chapters; if so, I won't lament it too much, since there will be much to discuss between the ending of this date and the beginning of the next day. Either way, I've got quite a handful ahead, but hopefully I'll pull it together faster than I did with this section.

Part of the reason behind the struggle I had with this installment stems from the fact that I made a grave error recently, as far as my author's focus is concerned. Finding myself lodged down in the proverbial dumps, I turned to manga in the hopes of a pleasant diversion to improve my mood enough for me to return to my writing. However, I have come to a worrying realization: whenever I get _really_ into a series, I allow it to consume my creativity as I begin crafting nascent stories and scenes for it, the seeds of fanfiction that may or may not be planted in the days to come. So it was with several series in the past: Slayers, Love Hina (seeds which have already taken root, so to speak), Nagasarete Airantou, and the latest, Higurashi (Save me, Sweet Monkeycopter; that series is lethal for a coward like me, but I was utterly enthralled nevertheless). So, with my mood suffering for all new reasons totally unrelated to being creeped the hell out, I found myself… still unable to write. This is probably because of how I visualize a story: I try to memorize how a character moves, the little repeated gestures that define their motion even in a manga. When I've become lost in another story, I lose those… so, if something seems a tad off in this chapter, please let me know. I'll be reviewing it myself after I immerse myself fully back into R + V, and thus can be a better judge of it.

So, next chapter, more of the date, perhaps even most of it if the plot falls that way. Swimming and shopping and spying, yes, and some more yet to be seen. Oh, and for those gentlemen who may shudder at the notion of being taken shopping as a date, please remember that there is more to this place than clothing stores, and even those present… possibilities, to Kurumu's mentality. I shall say no more… except to wonder about my own reasoning, considering that the first date I shared with my wife was mostly spent wandering through a mall.

In any case, thank you for reading, and for your kind reviews. I shall shed my pride in humbly asking for feedback on this one, since, as I noted before, I worry that it might not quite be up to my usual level. But, that I leave to you, my readers. Until next time, I shall be writing and reading, and definitely not watching any more Higurashi.

After all… I like to be able to sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	20. Fun and Games

**Chapter 20**

_**Fun and Games**_

"Here they come again."

Tsukune nodded grimly, eyes narrowed as he focused on the shambling forms that were emerging from the shadows. Slipping back into a balanced stance, he raised his pistol and took careful aim at the leading attacker, the zombie snarling as it wobbled towards him, arms held out hungrily. Beside him, Kurumu chose her own target, aiming just to the left of the foremost undead.

"Now!"

The two unleashed a hail of bullets, scything through the horde of decaying bodies, but as one fetid corpse fell to the earth another zombie shambled out of the darkness to charge unsteadily towards them. As the press drew closer, the two teens shifted tactics, eschewing their precise aim for the zombies' rotting heads in favor of a more liberal application of lead, decimating the advancing bodies and then quickly reloading. They swiftly fell into a rhythm, Tsukune covering Kurumu while she paused to restock her ammo, her stepping up to protect him while he did the same.

It was on one such rotation that tragedy struck. While Tsukune moved to reload, one zombie, all but shredded by Kurumu's wild shots, slipped past her defenses. "Oh no!" she cried, before groaning and closing her eyes as the zombie fell upon her, its remaining arm clawing down at her. Growling, Tsukune turned a livid glare onto the beast before exacting fatal vengeance, his shot exploding the beast's skull. Retribution achieved, Tsukune turned his attention back to the closing swell of undead, gravely pointing his pistol forward and letting loose, sending the mangled corpses to the ground. Still, it was not enough, and as they closed to arm's reach his gun announced its untimely surrender, clicking loudly several times as Tsukune futilely squeezed the trigger. And then, it was finished.

_GAME OVER_. _Continue_? _Insert 2 tokens_.

Chuckling, Tsukune shrugged and turned to Kurumu, waving the bright orange pistol in his hand. "Who'd have thought, after all we've been through, that it would be zombies that got us?"

"It's just because we have to use these," the succubus suggested, replacing the laser pistol in its sheath at the side of the video game before beaming at Tsukune. "It we could have fought them for real, we would have won for sure!"

Tsukune laughed at that, but it warmed him somewhat to think that it might actually be true, in the right situation. Kurumu would certainly be able to wreak havoc against such weak opponents, and he knew that it would take a lot of them to stop his ghoul-empowered form. Still, remembering the movie he had watched with Mizore, he had to wonder what was with him and zombies recently…

So far, he mused as he quickly turned his thoughts in a different direction, the date had gone well. He and Kurumu had checked out only a couple of shops before they had spotted this arcade, and after a shared glance had made a beeline for it. Kurumu had quickly proven to be quite skilled at many of the games that the arcade had to offer, often more so than Tsukune; he remembered that she had a game system in her room at the Academy, which explained her experience with the more recent games. Others, however, had proven them to be evenly matched, and whether Tsukune played against or alongside his friend they tended to give the games a good workout before they moved to the next that caught their interest.

"Ooh! How about that one?" Kurumu cried, grabbing Tsukune's arm and tugging him towards another game. He didn't bother to feign resistance, smiling as she dragged him along. However, when they stood before the game's screen, watching as someone else finished up their turn, his eagerness quickly waned.

"I'll sit this one out, I think," he mumbled, watching as the person playing the game stomped rhythmically on the four tiles, one in each cardinal direction, in time with the arrows dropping down the screen. Tsukune had seen this sort of game before, when he had gone out to his hometown arcade with Kyoko, and that experience had been enough to prove that he had little skill, or patience, for it. It certainly didn't help that the boy before them looked to be an expert, gyrating and sweeping his arms along with his movements in a way that made it seem like real dancing instead of stomping to music, and his score underlined the point as he stepped from the game's low platform, a crude smirk on his lips.

"Aww!" Kurumu pouted at Tsukune, but quickly realized it was a lost cause. With Tsukune's assurance that he wouldn't mind watching, she took to the platform and inserted the fee, cycling through the songs and picking out an especially energetic tune, disregarding the increased difficulty. As the song started and Kurumu began hopping about, stabbing at each tile in turn, Tsukune suddenly realized that she, also, did not have the inherent talent for this game many people seemed to possess. What she lacked in skill, however, she definitely made up for in enthusiasm, grinning and laughing loudly as she faltered, showing off whenever she could, even sneaking a quick glance back to him during a brief break just to make sure he was watching.

"Damn, would you look at those? Yummy."

"Man, what I wouldn't give to…"

Frowning, Tsukune glanced to his side, following the voices he could barely hear over the booming music. Leaning up against the side of two nearby games were two guys that looked to be his own age, dressed in sloppy jeans and baggy pullovers. It was obvious what had them so captivated from the leers they were directing in Kurumu's direction, one of them even bobbing his eyes in time to her movements, as if watching a vertical, rapid tennis match. Tsukune flushed as he felt a surge of anger, and barely kept himself from saying something blunt to them, his fists unconsciously curling.

"Woohoo! I finished!" Kurumu cheered, hopping from the platform and rounding the bar in its back, flinging her arms around Tsukune in a celebratory hug. His attention ripped from the two lustful spectators, Tsukune turned a smile towards Kurumu, and his arms curled around her in turn. He felt Kurumu start at the unexpected return of her embrace, but she didn't let go.

"Aww, man, she's with him."

"What a loser," the other sniffed, but together the paired turned to leave, perhaps registering the glare that Tsukune had been unintentionally directing towards them.

Tsukune loosed his arms, and Kurumu stepped back, her cheeks bright. After letting her mind start working again, Kurumu motioned towards another game, this time a fighting button-masher. "You were looking at that one earlier. Want to try it?"

"Sure." Tsukune followed her over to the game, happy for the distraction; he had started to analyze his reaction to the leers Kurumu had been receiving, and was troubled by what he was realizing. Moments later, however, he was deep in concentration, frantically pressing button combinations to the grunts and roars emanating from the screen in front of him, eyes narrowed as he tried his hardest to fend off and batter back Kurumu's character. So lost in the game was he that he didn't feel the broad grin spreading across his face, nor did he notice that he felt more relaxed than he had since he had first boarded the bus and left Yokai Academy behind. Instead, he let loose a whoop of victory as Kurumu's character fell to the ground, only to dig into his pockets in response to her demands for a rematch, eager for the game to continue.

* * *

"He's having too much fun."

Kyoko glared at her cousin from behind the safety of another gaming station, ducking her head down to keep from being noticed. She had trailed the two as they had shopped, and had been relieved when they had stepped into this cavernous area with plenty of boxy games to hide behind. Though one of the attendants had been staring at her for most of the time she had been there, she wasn't ready to give up her cover yet. Not until she was certain.

Even as she thought that, she knew what this was. It was a date. She had surrendered to that notion the moment Tsukune had hugged the girl, and nothing she had seen offered any contrary evidence. What she couldn't figure out was why her; after all, she had thought that the girl Tsukune was closest to, at school anyways, was Moka. She did remember this blue-haired girl, Kuru-something; she was the one that had worn the maid outfit at the school festival Kyoko had barely survived. However, she never would have figured that her cousin would be going out on a date with a girl like that; she wasn't his type!

Kyoko's eyes widened as she watched the two step away from the gaming console, laughing but obviously exhausted from their frenzied competition. Tsukune motioned towards the door, and the girl nodded. They were going back outside, Kyoko realized, and so she ducked down and followed after. Behind her, the bemused attendant watched, shaking his head, as she walked in a crouch out of the arcade.

As she trailed the two down the street, Kyoko understood that continuing to follow them would be far harder than she had hoped. All it would take is one random glance back in her direction and she would very likely be discovered, since there was almost no hiding places about and the crowd was not dense enough to conceal her. No, she needed a disguise, something that would keep her cousin from immediately recognizing her.

She glanced around her, and her eyes hovered on a stand that sold caps with the logo of the area's baseball team. Digging into her pocket for some of the money she had brought to buy clothes with her friends, she lunged for the stand, picking out one of the caps and thrusting the money towards the booth's owner, firing rapid glances towards Tsukune and the girl at his side as she prayed she wouldn't lose them. Waving off the clerk's offer of change, she threw on the cap and chased after the pair once again, rushing to catch up.

A cap wouldn't be enough, she mused; Tsukune would still recognize her. She needed something more- "Oof!"

She landed hard on her rear, wincing as the impact shot a wave of pain up her spine. She glanced through tightened eyes at the obstruction that had sent her tumbling to the ground, noticing that the man she had run into had likewise sprawled onto the ground. The collision had even knocked the sunglasses from his face, sending them clattering towards Kyoko.

"Oww…" the man moaned, indelicately rubbing his wounded backside. From Kyoko's brief glance, she could tell he was probably a decade her senior, with short blonde hair that seemed to make simultaneous half-hearted efforts for being curled and being wavy. He was clean-shaven, and moderately pale-skinned; he was obviously foreign, but he showed no sign of even an accent as he groused at her. "Geez, watch where you're going, eh? What's the rush?" Despite his words, he wore a goofy grin across his face, an expression that felt both disarming and irritating at the same time. His eyes widened as he noticed the sunglasses that had flown from his face, and in that brief moment Kyoko noticed that the color of those eyes was unusual, almost a shade of gold. Her own eyes followed his gaze, resting on the glasses before flicking to the money she held in her hand, that which she had taken out but hadn't spent on the cap.

"Sorry, I need to borrow these!" she blurted, snatching up the glasses and jumping to her feet as she flung the money towards the man. Before he could object, she sprinted forward, chasing after Tsukune as she raised the sunglasses to her face. With these, she knew, her disguise would be good enough. Now, she just had to find them again… It was only minutes later that she realized that she had taken too long. Tsukune and the girl were nowhere to be found.

As Kyoko searched, she didn't realize that she was in turn being followed. A short distance away, the man leaned against a building, blending into the surroundings with preternatural ease. Resisting the reoccurring urge to try to cover his eyes, he watched the girl as she hunted for his wards, a tight smile on his lips. Well, his plan hadn't worked quite the way he had planned, he admitted, but now he had the perfect excuse to get close to that girl. He had to know who she was, and if she was a danger to Tsukune.

After all, Gabriel admitted to himself, he would never live it down if that girl managed to harm Tsukune.

* * *

"Hmm… this one, and this one… no, not that one, it's too… something." Kurumu whirled, holding out an armload of clothing in Tsukune's direction. "I'm going to try these on. You sit right there, k?" She gave him a bright smile before disappearing into the changing room, leaving her date to swallow his discomfort and slump into the small chair nearby.

Inside the changing room, Kurumu allowed herself a moment to revel in her victory, clenching a fist and smiling darkly. The date was going wonderfully, but she couldn't afford to get complacent. This day was not just for having fun with Tsukune, though that had been the focus thus far; no, she needed to go further, so that the inevitable choice would end in her favor. And that meant they needed to get closer, and the best way to do that was… she glanced down at the outfits she had chosen and chortled, choking it off as she realized that Tsukune might be able to hear.

Outside, Tsukune was hearing, but other things stood out a bit more to his beleaguered attention, namely the sounds of zippers and buttons and clothes sinking to the floor. Scarlet painted across his cheeks, he stared resolutely at the floor, trying heroically not to think about what was happening inside that small booth, nor the fact that the curtain was short enough to reveal Kurumu's ankles and, more distressingly, the garments she discarded.

"So, what do you think?" Kurumu asked, stepping out to display the first outfit. It featured a yellow blouse that had been meant to be left partially unbuttoned, though he was forced to wonder if she had intentionally left out an extra button. She twirled, and the skirt flowed around her, drawing his eyes down to her legs despite himself. She did not fail to notice this, and cheered inside that her plan was working.

"It's nice!" Tsukune offered, utterly unable to specify further. He smiled weakly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Kurumu, but I'm probably not the best at judging clothes."

"It's fine!" she insisted, desperate to reassure him. "Just your honest opinion. That's what's best, anyways!"

And so she stepped back into the booth, and again Tsukune fidgeted as the skirt and the yellow blouse were removed, his blush deepening as his imagination staged a rebellion inside his mind, one he frantically fought to subdue. He wondered how many outfits Kurumu had picked up, and how he would make it through the ordeal without his natural discomfort growing. Swallowing loudly, he stared directly forward, vowing to face this trial with the stoicism of stone, while clothes slipped from pale skin in the changing booth of his mind.

So focused was he that he didn't noticed the eyes piercing him from behind a tall rack of jeans. The small, hunched-over figure darted closer, taking succor behind another stand, peeking out from between the legs of a mannequin. When Tsukune did glance around, feeling uncomfortable for a separate reason than the one at the forefront of his mind, the head ducked down, the edge of the stand nearly knocking the baseball cap from the girl's head.

And so it continued for some time: Kurumu would step out to model the next selection, Tsukune would valiantly offer what feeble conclusions he could draw, and she would retreat back into the booth while Tsukune deliberately focused on not thinking about the visual and mental feast that was being offered to his seditious eyes and imagination, all the while Kyoko glared at them, the low growl pouring unnoticed from her throat steadily growing in volume. She knew her cousin better than he knew himself, she thought, and it was obvious that something was wrong here. Maybe Tsukune was being forced to go on this date, or maybe he had been expelled from his school and had to shack up with this girl in order to hide his shame, or maybe he was having an illicit affair – no, that was impossible, it was Tsukune, for goodness sake! As Kyoko watched, chaotic theories bred like rabbits in her mind, and with each disturbing notion her resolve to drag Tsukune away from the store rapidly swelled.

She jumped as the finger tapped against her shoulder, and couldn't restrain the squeak that burst from her lips. She glanced back at the man who had tapped her; it was the man she had taken the sunglasses from, and he was offering her a wide smile and a friendly nod, a question forming on his lips. She hastily raised a finger to hush him, and cautiously peered back towards Tsukune, making certain that she had not been heard. When she saw that he was preoccupied by the other girl's latest display, she finally turned back to the man, scowling helplessly.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized harshly, her voice a raspy whisper. "But I had to borrow these. Was the money not enough, or-?"

"No, no!" the man said quickly, kindly dropping his own voice to a murmur as he waved his hands before him. "I'm just kinda attached to them… but, hey, it looks like you really need them for now." He nodded in the direction of Tsukune. "He take something from you, or something? A cheating boyfriend, maybe?"

"No!" Kyoko blurted, barely managing to control her volume as she blushed. "He's just… an important person."

"I… see." For just a moment, Kyoko thought she could see something dangerous flash through the man's eyes, but it was gone too fast to be anything but a figment of her imagination. "But, y'know, I love this cloak-and-dagger stuff. Why don't I tag along? That way I can get those shades back, and I can always distract them if they come close to finding you."

Kyoko grimaced, shaking her head. "No, you stand out too much; they'll notice you right off."

"I'm pretty sneaky, if I say so myself." The man paused, suddenly thoughtful. "Or… I could go ask them where they're intending to go next, so I could meet you there to get the glasses…" His grin emphasized the threat.

"Okay, okay!" Kyoko surrendered. "Just keep up, and- oh, there they go!"

"Roger that," the man whispered, skulking around the stand, Kyoko creeping after him just in time as Tsukune and his date walked past, moving towards the counter. Kyoko tracked them from the shadows, but a sudden motion at her side drew her attention to the hand that the man was holding in her direction. "The name's Gabe," he whispered cheerfully, the imbalanced smile back on his face. Frowning dubiously, Kyoko shook his hand and nodded, offering her own name in return.

A couple of minutes later, Tsukune and Kurumu left the store, the bag of accepted choices on one of Tsukune's arms while Kurumu held to the other. Behind them trailed the newly-forged partnership of Gabe and Kyoko, the two slipping through the crowd with far greater ease than Kyoko had expected, always keeping their prey just in sight. And so they walked down the street, from store to store, as the day wore on.

* * *

"It's so cute!"

Tsukune turned, belatedly realizing that Kurumu was no longer at his side. Instead, she had wandered over to another storefront, tapping at the glass with an uncontrolled smile on her face. Trotting over to her, he discovered that the shop that had attracted her attention was a pet store, and the tall windows at its front displayed some of its most heart-melting inhabitants. Before Kurumu, a trio of kittens romped, pouncing on each other with clumsy swings, gnawing on whatever limb happened to draw too close, a saccharine display of martial skill in the making.

"That one reminds me of someone," Tsukune pointed out, motioning towards a fourth kitten, a tan one with a splotched pelt that was laying off to the side and regaling them with a gaping yawn. Kurumu turned a mischievous grin in his direction, instantly catching his reference to their homeroom teacher. Together, they made their way into the store, smiling over many of the pets for sale, flinching away from others, such as the languid iguana that brought back unpleasant memories for Tsukune.

"What about that one?" Tsukune asked, pointing to a Siberian Husky that stood watching the succubus intently, tongue hanging out.

"No thanks," Kurumu responded, wrinkling her nose. "We don't need another one like that."

Tsukune blinked at her, not understanding until he glanced back to the dog, which had lifted one leg and had begun to lick itself. "Oh, Gin!" he exclaimed. The dog glanced at him disinterestedly before resuming its previous activities.

Soon after, the two exited the store, continuing their walk down the street. Kurumu had fallen silent, Tsukune noticed, and he started to ask her if something was wrong when she suddenly turned to him, a bright smile on her lips. "So, Tsukune," she started, her tone exceptionally disarming now that she had mustered her courage, "when you do settle down, do you want a pet?"

Tsukune didn't answer for a long moment, struggling to find the right way of explaining his feelings. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I've not really thought about it." He chuckled in self-deprecation, shrugging helplessly. "Life at the academy is hectic enough that I can't plan that far ahead; I'm just happy to survive another day of classes!"

Kurumu laughed at that, but when she spoke again her voice was insistent. "But, surely you've thought some about the future, right? What you want to do for a job, or where you want to live, or how many children you'd like to have…" At the last, she blushed scarlet, and his cheeks warmed as well.

"I… I don't know," he responded weakly, and decided to shift the conversation to his favor. "What about you? Have you thought about that stuff?"

"Well… I wouldn't mind a pet, and I'm still thinking about work, and I would like to have kids, of course; Mom would kill me otherwise. Two sounds like a good number," she said, nodding to herself.

"Well, what about where you want to live? Will you stay in the monster world, or will you try living in the human world?"

She hesitated at this, her head lowered enough to hide her face. When she turned to him, Tsukune was surprised at the intensity in her violet eyes. "That depends," she said, her voice husky as she stared at him, her expression unreadable. "I guess… wherever you live."

Tsukune blushed at her startling frankness, scratching his head and looking away. "Say, are you hungry, or do you want to go to the pool next?" he asked, changing the subject to hide his embarrassment. "I mean, I'm still full from all of that food from last night, but-" he paused, wincing at the unintentional rebuke in those words. "I mean-"

"I could go for a snack," Kurumu admitted, her voice and expression bright once again, seeming only a tad forced. "How about over there?" she motioned towards a corner-store with outdoor tables, where several couples sat sharing parfaits. Tsukune watched her eye those desserts for a second before nodding, laughing to himself.

"Sure, let's do it."

* * *

"Oooh, did you hear that? They're going to a pool!"

Kyoko scowled, partially from the hurdles that would pose to her observation of her cousin's date, and partially due to the childish glee in the voice of her unwanted companion. Sure enough, Gabe wore a broad grin, and he nodded to her energetically. "What luck, I was going to go swimming today anyways!" He reached behind him, and with a flourish drew out the pair of swimming trunks he had apparently kept tucked at the waistband of his pants. He waggled his eyebrows at Kyoko, who glowered in response. "How about you?"

Kyoko grunted, her face locked in a grimace. She didn't have anything to wear to go swimming in, and it would be next to impossible to hide herself like that anyways. Still, she wasn't willing to give up her pursuit just yet. She peered around, finally spotting a store that would probably sell swimwear. "Stay here and watch them; I'll be right back!" she ordered, scuttling towards her destination as Tsukune and the blue-haired girl stepped into the restaurant.

"Roger that!" Gabe responded, offering her a sharp salute that she chose to ignore. As Kyoko made for the store, however, his face darkened as he watched her closely. The girl didn't feel like Fairy Tale, but he couldn't be sure just yet. Observing her was the only way to be sure, and if that meant taking a trip to a swimming pool, he was ready to make that sacrifice.

A shouted complaint from the street behind him drew his attention away from Kyoko, and as he turned to see what was wrong his face plummeted. A short distance away, a familiar trio was making their way down the street: three thugs, each sporting swollen faces and a plethora of bruises. As if to compensate for the visible proof of their failings, they rudely jostled the other pedestrians, crudely leering at any woman that passed close enough and sneering at any man that made eye contact. Clearly they had not learned their lesson when they had last tangled with Tsukune, Gabe surmised, but his mirth wilted as he realized that they were walking straight towards the restaurant where, a quick glance confirmed, Tsukune and Kurumu were stepping out to take a seat at one of the tables along the sidewalk. Gabriel clapped a hand to his forehead with a groan before shaking his head and stepping forward, timing his advance to meet the thugs just as they neared a convenient alleyway.

"Excuse me, gentlemen…"

* * *

The parfait had stood no chance. Even now, Kurumu ran a finger around the edge of the glass before popping it into her mouth to savor the last vestiges of flavor with a contented moan. Tsukune leaned back slightly, folding his hands over his stomach; his own exertions at helping Kurumu with the larger-than-expected treat had left him completely sated. It hadn't helped that Kurumu had taken great pleasure in feeding him bites of the dessert in addition to those he claimed himself, though he admitted quietly to himself that he hadn't really minded all that much.

His mind returned to real world, and he glanced across the table to find Kurumu oddly focused on the bottom of the emptied bowl, her expression tense. He watched her for a moment, trying to deduce what was troubling her, until she finally spoke up. "Say, Tsukune," she started cautiously, not meeting his inquisitive gaze, "are you… having fun today? I mean, I could tell you liked the arcade, but…"

"Of course!" Tsukune exclaimed, but the doubt lingered on the succubus' face. "I've had a great time!"

"I was just worried… like, the clothes shopping, that wasn't too…?"

"No, it was fine," Tsukune said resolutely, and finally Kurumu's expression began to warm with signs of relief. "I was glad to help."

"Thanks." Kurumu blushed slightly, compelled to explain herself. "I just thought that, if you helped me pick some clothes out, then…" She hesitated, struggling to put her thoughts into words. "Well, this way, when I wear those, you will remember today, and I'll know that you liked those in particular, so they can mean something to both of us."

Tsukune smiled warmly at that thought, and Kurumu warily glanced at his expression before breaking into a smile herself. It had been fun, Tsukune declared to himself. He had enjoyed this date just as he had the previous ones, but this one was as different from those dates just as Mizore's had been from Moka's. With Kurumu, he had almost felt at times like he was with a male friend, relaxed and laughing without restraint. At other times, there was no such chance to not notice her gender, and he fought to keep himself from remembering the changing room too vividly.

Kurumu had always been one of the members of his group that he had been closest to, her open emotions and unwavering determination making her easy to relate to. She cared deeply for all of the members of the Newspaper Club, he knew, and while her relentless pursuit of his love kept him on edge he still admired the way she was willing to put others before herself. And then there was the undeniable fact that he was physically attracted to her; while Mizore had at times a cold beauty, and Moka felt almost perfect, Kurumu had a less subtle charm that was also had a strong effect on him. At times, she tempted him to consider what it would be like… but the looming shadow of the word CHOICE interposed itself into his thoughts, and Tsukune blanched, wincing as if gut-struck.

"Shall we start walking towards the pool?" Kurumu suggested, as if sensing his change of mood. Nodding, Tsukune stood up from the table, and Kurumu followed suit. Together they left the restaurant behind, walking off their sugary meal as they prepared to enjoy their next destination.

"They're leaving, come on!" Kyoko yelled as she returned to the place where she had left Gabe, glaring at him as he walked down the street to meet her, dusting off his clothes while he came. "Where did you go?" she asked, upset that he had not been watching the couple like he had said he would.

"Sorry," he drawled, a smirk curling on his lips. "There was some trash on the street, so I wanted to make sure it ended up in the right place." Kyoko stared at him in confusion, not certain what to make of the odd apology, but nodded when he pointed towards the couple that would soon be lost in the distance. Together, the two of them resumed their chase, while in the shadows of the alley three thugs slept peacefully among the garbage, heaped atop each other like discarded garments.

After all, Gabe thought with a smile, he couldn't afford another screw-up. His eyes shifted to the girl running beside him as the grin vanished, replaced by a tight grim line. His orders were to not intrude unless Fairy Tale showed up, but after what had happened last time he intended to err on the side of caution. He would be ready, this time.

And so the chase continued.

**Author's Note**: This chapter break was a tough call for me. After all, the date still has one more component, but I fear that it will prove to be the longest of the scenes in this section, and since I'm already breaking into the nineteenth page I figured it'd be best to not overwhelm you, nor leave this chapter even more unbalanced among the recent installments. I may, after a while, restructure the break a bit, but for now I think it works.

I'm pleased to say that I had a much easier time writing this section than I did its predecessor, and hope that shows in the writing. This date is structured much differently than the others, but I think that is more refreshing than it is unfair. While, considering it will spill into the next chapter, it may feel longer than the others, I think Kyoko and Gabe have a lot to do with that… but, feel free to let me know what you think.

Alright, next chapter: conclusion of the date, and a few more important events leading into the next crucial day, which I've come to consider the midpoint crescendo (there will be a much larger climax later, of course.) Exactly what form that will take, you will have to return next time to discover! I'll offer my typical 3-7 day release projection, though I fear that my artist will kill me if I don't get her the next section for Project Toren; I'm a week late. ^_^;

Pointless banter: Changed a tire myself for the first time recently. It would have been a better experience if it weren't for the fact that it was bitterly cold, and my warm apartment was only a teasing quarter-mile away. You can thank that for this chapter being released a day later, since I grumbled my way into bed instead of staying up writing as I had intended.

Speaking of my ever-cozy bed… that sounds tempting. Time to post, and then… to sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	21. Washed Up

**Chapter 21**

_**Washed Up**_

"Wahooo!"

Tsukune paused at Kurumu's shout of glee, treading water as he turned to face towards the pool's deck. What he found was a blur of motion and color as Kurumu raced towards him, disregarding the pool's warnings about running on the wet ground. As he watched, the succubus took off from the deck, launching herself into the air and curling into a laughing ball as she descended towards the water and, he quickly (though belatedly) realized, him. There was no time to move, barely a second to close his eyes against the eruption of water as the resulting wave rippled through the pool.

Spluttering, Tsukune swiped with a hand to clear the water from his face as Kurumu rose to the surface, shaking her head briskly, the wide smile still plastered on her lips. "Kurumu!" he complained, but any notion of berating her died as he saw the mischievous look in her eyes.

"I couldn't resist!" she offered unapologetically, shrugging as she kicked to stay afloat. "Anyways, it's not like I splashed anyone else."

That was true, Tsukune was forced to yield. Though the day had been fairly warm, there was a certain briskness to the air that might have kept the pool from enjoying more customers, and while the pool was hardly uninhabited it had clearly been designed to hold a much more substantial number. Kurumu's antics had barely drawn any attention from the other scattered groups of people, who were all huddled in clusters some distance away, which Tsukune noted with a rising uncertainty. Kurumu obviously came to the same conclusion but with a different reaction, her eyes narrowing like a cat eyeing its prey. Though her landing had planted her nearly within arms' reach of Tsukune, she drifted closer surreptitiously, placing herself between the open water and Tsukune with the edge of the pool at his back.

"You know, Tsukune," she said almost offhandedly, glancing off to the side, "I had wanted to show you my bikini, but you were already in the water and it would have felt awkward…" Her eyes flicked to him, noting triumphantly the way he unconsciously looked down at her water-blurred figure. "But, I guess it won't hurt if it gets wet before you get a good look at it."

Tsukune swallowed as he bumped up against the edge of the pool, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Ah…" He looked to the sides, almost expecting rescue but realizing that every other inhabitant of the pool was distracted by their own activities. "Sure, I'll look at it when we get out."

Kurumu smiled darkly in triumph, but swam to the edge of the pool and turned her back to it, floating beside Tsukune. "This feels good," she commented, content to change the topic. "It's been a while since we've gotten to go swimming together."

"Yeah, since that time we saw Sun-sempai and Marin, probably," he mused, thinking briefly of that visit to the human world. "We don't do it often as a group, since Moka can't join in."

Kurumu nodded, enjoying that small victory over her rival but simultaneously feeling a surge of guilt for it. Realizing that the subject might make her date think too much of the vampire waiting back at the Resting Place, she turned to face him, eyes bright. "Want to race to the other side?" she suggested, leaning towards him.

Fighting to not think about what had just brushed softly against his arm, Tsukune nodded. "You're on," he accepted, his jaw set in grim confidence that quickly vanished as the succubus kicked off the wall of the pool and began a swift front crawl towards her destination. Not taking time to splutter out his indignation, Tsukune set after her, relishing the competition. As the two splashed their way across the pool, and after a moment of laughter back again, there was no way for them to know that they were being watched.

At the far end of the pool deck, somewhat camouflaged behind some decorative plants, two observers peered through the fronds at the pair, one of them gripping the edge of the plant's container with white-knuckled tension. "Look at her!" Kyoko growled, her eyes tracking Kurumu like the sight of a rifle. "She's all over him! And did you see that swimsuit?"

Beside her, Gabe glanced at the one-pieced option Kyoko had chosen before turning his attention back to the pool. "Yeah, I saw it," he responded dryly, shaking his head. "No boy that age could resist so much lace and so little suit."

Kyoko's response was less than articulate, but it certainly communicated her point to Gabe, who leaned away warily. "I've seen worse," he offered lamely, but the damage was done.

"We have to figure out a way to get closer, hear what they're saying. I can't do anything from here. Maybe I could get her alone…" Kyoko pondered, not noticing the appraising gaze those words earned her from her companion. Finally she pivoted, facing the blond man directly, staring at him with an inspective intensity despite his mounting look of innocence. "I know!" she exclaimed, pointing to him. "You can get close for me!"

"Ah heh," Gabe responded weakly, but in the face of her determination could do little but nod.

Meanwhile, Tsukune and Kurumu's racing had devolved into a playful argument over the victor, a war waged in wide sweeps of their arms intended to send minuscule tsunamis crashing into each other. A sudden ceasefire was called when Kurumu froze, glancing up at the sun above. "I forgot sunscreen!" she gasped, glancing at her shoulders as if afraid it was already too late.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did too," Tsukune noted, frowning. "I know you brought some, but I didn't think about it. Still, we're already wet, and I don't think we'll be here that long anyways, so…" He hesitated, noticing the aura that his friend seemed to exude and hearing her low, dark chuckles. He edged away from her as she slowly pivoted to face him, her vicious intentions completely masked by the bright, innocent expression she wore.

"Would you mind putting some on me, Tsukune? I would gladly return the favor."

Tsukune knew where this would lead, but there was no turning back now. "Sure," he acquiesced, squirming a bit in the water as his imagination fought to offer potential portraits of what would come next. "How about those deckchairs over there?"

Together, the two made their way over to one of the ladders leading out of the water, and Tsukune drifted to the side to allow Kurumu to climb out first. As she stepped out onto the deck, brushing at her hair to free the water clinging to it, Tsukune gripped the ladder and began to climb. As he did, however, he allowed himself to look closely at the succubus, and his eyes were captured by gleam of the water on Kurumu's skin, the way that her now-damp swimsuit clutched her generous form. Despite himself he paused on a middle rung, watching her silently.

His hesitate did not go unnoticed, and Kurumu's fierce satisfaction was obvious, but when she turned to face him the usual hunger in her eyes was mixed with an odd softness, a gentleness that was matched by the faint smile on her lips. "Look all you want, Tsukune," she offered quietly, her calm a contrast to Tsukune's immediate clamor as he jerkily climbed out of the pool and blushingly looked away, walking towards an uninhabited group of the low deckchairs. Kurumu smiled in his direction before walking over to where she had left her bag. With it in hand, and the sunscreen it contained, she rejoined her friend at the chairs.

"Do you want to go first?" Tsukune offered stiffly, motioning towards the reclined seat. Kurumu paused, struggling internally to choose between two enticing options, but finally came to the realization that, while she could almost always convince Tsukune to put sunscreen on her back, it was rare that she got the opportunity to be the one to return that favor. "You first," she declared magnanimously, taking the opportunity to do some watching of her own as Tsukune lay down on the chair nearby.

So intent was her study of her beloved that she barely noticed the man ambling nearby, his leisurely stroll bringing him in a vague half-orbit around the pair that left them plenty of distance. Though his approach was cautious enough, Kurumu's gaze fell on him as she turned to forage for the bottle of sunscreen. His carefully impassive mask decayed as he watched recognition spread like a wildfire on her face, and, giving her a conspiratorial wink, he walked on past, making for an alcove nearby where he would be safe from her burning stare. Kurumu watched him go, grinding her teeth as suspicion built inside of her.

"Ah… I'll be right back, Tsukune, I, ah… bathroom," Kurumu managed, woefully patting his back before marching after Gabe. Tsukune watched her go, blinking in confusion; he hadn't noticed any bathrooms in that direction. Shrugging, he settled in to wait, feeling the stress the past days had inflicted on his body melt under the warmth of the sun, and closed his eyes.

Gabe leaned up against the wall of the alcove, slapping his forehead now that he was safely out of sight from his charges, Kyoko, and the rest of the pool-goers. He should've known that the girl would recognize him from the fiasco at the amusement park, but he hadn't seen any other way to deny Kyoko and still keep up the façade. He still wasn't certain whether or not that girl posed a threat to Kurumu and Tsukune, and until he was certain he couldn't act. Maybe Kyoko hadn't noticed that Kurumu had recognized him, or maybe he could explain it away somehow-

With a soft whisper, the long nails extended, ending just under Gabe's throat, uncomfortably close to his Adam's Apple, which bulged as he swallowed nervously. He met Kurumu's fierce gaze, forcing a smile onto his lips. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized, aware of her blade-sharp nails drawing closer. "Even we protectors get days off, you see, and-"

"Fat chance," Kurumu growled, her violet eyes narrowing. "I thought I felt someone following us earlier, but I dismissed it. The swimming trunks are a nice touch, though."

"Yeah, I like them too; black's my color. A bit tight, though-" The foot-long nails brushed his throat, effectively silencing him, an accomplishment many of his acquaintances would envy. "Good guys," he whispered, motioning gingerly at himself.

"You haven't proven that yet, and black suits and sunglasses aren't just the uniform for the Headmaster's people; Fairy Tale uses them too," Kurumu noted darkly. She started as she realized he wasn't wearing said glasses, and squinted as she noticed the unusual color of his eyes. "What type of monster has golden-"

"Hey, mind trimming those back a little?" Gabe suggested, almost nodding; a motion that would have earned him an injury he would have had to explain away as a shaving nick. "You don't want any of these nice people noticing those talons and asking questions, do you? If anyone finds out you are a succubus…" He let the words hang in the air as a threat, but Kurumu didn't rush to comply, staring coldly at him as she weighed her options.

Her hand was soon forced. "Succubus…" Kurumu froze at the female voice behind her, and turned to see another person standing there: a girl her age, in a one-piece swimsuit, wearing dark sunglasses and a baseball cap over dark hair. She also was holding a short beach umbrella before her like a club, no doubt hastily claimed from one of the nearby tables. "I've heard of those, in the books I read after…" the girl mumbled, realization dawning behind those dark glasses. When she faced Kurumu again, her lips were tight with anger. "I won't let you eat Tsuki's soul!" the girl declared, lifting the umbrella dangerously.

"Ah." Kurumu recoiled, but paused as she felt her hand shifted aside. Before the girl could reach her, another figure interposed itself between them, tearing the umbrella from her assailant's hands and discarding it as he grabbed one of her wrists. A moment later, the girl was struggling to free her arms from Gabe's tight grasp as he pulled them painfully behind her, a calm expression on his face despite the dark gleam in his eyes. "Sorry, friend," he murmured, deaf to her complaints as she thrashed about, the sunglasses falling from her face and the hat twisting on her head. "But I can't let you hurt that girl. Now, tell me who sent you and- Ow!"

Gabe winced from the pain emanating from where Kurumu had cuffed the back of his head, the blue-haired girl still holding that fist aloft threateningly. "Idiot!" she huffed, shaking her head. "Let her go! That's Kyoko Aono, Tsukune's cousin!"

"….cousin?" Gabe relaxed his grip, inspecting the fuming girl for a long moment before cocking his head to the side. "Yeah, I can see the resemblance now, but…" He stared at the girl more closely, his confusion growing. "But, in retrospect, that makes this day a whole lot weirder."

Kyoko ripped free of Gabe's loose hold, her expression livid, but she did not turn her anger on the man that had disarmed her, instead facing Kurumu. "I had wondered why Tsukune was going with you on a date, but this explains it!" Kyoko pointed a condemning finger at the succubus dramatically. "You were trying to use your magic to seduce him and eat his soul!"

Kurumu stared in shock at the triumphant girl before glancing to Gabe, who shrugged at her in resignation. "You weren't… were you?" he prompted, but this failed to improve the situation.

"No!" Kurumu roared, glaring at the protector. She turned to try to offer an explanation, but Kyoko could not be stopped now.

"After that mess at your school, I decided to read up on monsters, so I would know what my cousin was going through. And I read all about you, you… temptresses!" Kyoko shivered. "You make men your slaves, and then you....you…"

"I did not bring Tsukune here to seduce him!" Kurumu protested, ignoring the pointed look Kyoko gave the succubus' bikini. "I-"

"And you!" Kyoko whirled towards Gabe. "You're one of _them_, aren't you? I should have known!"

Before the besieged protector had the chance to reply, the trio realized that they were being watched by a person standing a few feet away. Simultaneously turning to face him, the three found a stunned Tsukune staring at them, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "Kyoko?"

"Woo boy," Gabe mumbled before the barrage of questions began. "This just keeps getting better."

* * *

It had taken several moments for Gabe to convince the three teens to take one of the tables and continue their conversation in a more subdued fashion, lest their shouting draw unwanted attention; his efforts were somewhat hindered by the fact that Tsukune didn't know who he was and Kyoko did not trust him, until he managed to explain that he was one of the guardians of the Headmaster, Tsukune translating this, for the sake of Kyoko, to "that creepy guy in white robes." Kyoko actually accepted this without question, her sole meeting with Yokai Academy's Headmaster enough to leave her with an interesting impression of the man. Kurumu's acceptance was still less than complete, but she soon realized that this was a conversation best left in Tsukune's capable hands, considering the bladed stares that Kyoko continued to point in her direction.

"No, Kyo, she isn't going to eat my soul," Tsukune chuckled, shaking his head as he laughed to conceal his nervousness. "She is a succubus, but they don't do that. And Kurumu has promised not to use her powers to control me."

"Then why are you on this date? I thought that you and Moka were together. Don't tell me you two broke up?"

"Ah, no…" Tsukune squirmed in his seat while Kurumu looked away, suffering from her own discomfort. "You see…" Tsukune struggled to think of a palatable excuse, but, failing utterly, decided to offer the narrowest slice of the truth he could manage. Some things would be left undisclosed, he knew… like the fact that he was currently living alone with the three girls. "It's a long story…."

Kyoko leaned forward, staring intently into her cousin's eyes. "I have time."

Some time later, Tsukune concluded his story with a shrug. "And so, I agreed to go on a date with each of them, so that I might be able to offer them some resolution. Which is why Kurumu and I are out today… it was her turn."

"I see." Kyoko leaned back, shaking her head in disbelief. "I always knew you were wishy-washy, but this is pathetic, Tsuki." Ignoring his yelped complaint at that, she frowned, still not content with the situation. "But I still can't believe they think you'll be able to choose after this."

"Hunh," Gabe mused, scratching his chin. "I had always thought you four just had this weird polygamy thing going on. That somehow seems less strange, if you ask me." All three of the teens sitting at the table jerked at that statement, their reactions varied: Kyoko glowered at him, while Tsukune looked down in shame and Kurumu glanced to the side with colored cheeks.

"What about you, Kyoko?" Tsukune blurted, hoping to change the topic. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, since my school is out for a half-week I was visiting a friend from middle school, and saw you two together. I was curious, so I followed you in here. I ran into Gabe outside the pool, and he offered to join me. Isn't that right?" She turned a smile in the protector's direction, a saccharine-coated threat, to which there was no response save a nod and thumb's-up. "I had better meet back up with them soon, or I'll be left here." She glanced at a clock mounted high on a nearby wall. "It's getting late. Still… are you sure everything is alright, Tsukune?" Kyoko glanced meaningfully towards Kurumu. "Just say the word, and I can get your parents to come pick you up, or-"

"I'm fine!" Tsukune responded, his tone somewhat indignant. "I can handle myself now, Kyo. You have to trust me." He offered her a confident smile, to which she grudgingly nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be around to keep an eye on him!" Gabe offered helpfully with a brilliant smile, not shaken by Kyoko's less-than-impressed frown. "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble… well, at least most kinds of trouble."

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to talk to you in a while, Kyoko, but I'll come home to visit when I can. Just have faith in me, alright?" Tsukune's smile finally began to crumble Kyoko's doubts, and she nodded reluctantly, standing from the table. Tsukune followed suit, hugging her farewell, and she walked away, waving to the others as she went.

"Whew… glad that's settled," Gabe sighed, stretching luxuriously. "She's a handful, I gotta say. If I didn't know better, I'd say she-" He registered the silent stares he was receiving from the two remaining teens. "Ah. I'll just leave you two to your date, what do you say? What's left of it, anyways. Later!" The blond guardian hurriedly stood and trotted away, though not after Kyoko; instead, he seemed to be headed for the far side of the pool, and a crowd of young women gathered there.

Tsukune sighed in relief, slumping into his chair. "What a mess," he groaned. Kurumu nodded, but didn't look in his direction, her head still lowered. Kyoko's assumptions about Tsukune and Moka had reopened old wounds, weakening her confidence, as had the realization that the end of their date was swiftly approaching. They would have to leave soon, she knew, and then her chance would be gone. And, if he did choose, like they expected him to, then she might not ever get another day like this.

Silently watching her, Tsukune struggled to think of a way to overcome his friend's obvious melancholy. "Hey, why don't we go swim some more? We still have at least a half hour before we need to change back and start walking towards where we'll meet Mr. Cooper." He tried to project as much enthusiasm as he could, but Kurumu's responding smile was worse than half-hearted. Still she stood, and the pair started towards the pool.

They had only gone a couple of steps when Tsukune felt the hand grip his wrist. He stopped, turning to face Kurumu, who hesitated just a step behind him, staring at the ground. "What's wrong, K-" he managed before she released his wrist and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him in a hug without a word, burying her face in his chest. His immediate blush quickly waned, and soon he responded by wrapping his own arms around her. "Our date isn't over yet," he mumbled, pressing his check against the side of her head. "We can enjoy what time we have left, at the least."

After a long moment, with what sounded like the faintest of sniffles, Kurumu relaxed her hold enough to lean back and meet his eyes. "Yeah. You're right, we should take advantage of all the time we have left. It's just…" Her eyes stared into his, and he could see happiness and sorrow mixed in their violet depths. "I don't want this to end. Ever."

Tsukune nodded, smiling sadly. "Yeah. Me too." The response had been automatic, had caught even him by surprise, but in that moment he had meant it. It had been nice, being with Kurumu like this, and it pained him to think about it being over. No, better to not think about it. He owed Kurumu his full attention now.

And she had it. He still stared into her eyes, not noticing the way that his head was lowering, the way she had tilted hers back and slightly to the side. Her lips were barely parted, and her hands pressed against his back as they drew closer, so close that her breath danced across his lips-

"We'd better get in the water," Kurumu blurted, turning her head quickly to the side as she let her arms fall away from him. She swallowed visibly, trying to catch her breath. Tsukune watched her for a long moment, realizing what had nearly happened but not understanding why she had stopped, and not completely comprehending why he felt so disappointed. He nodded and step back, motioning to the water as he plastered a weak smile on his face.

"After you, then." And so the pair made their way to the end of the deck, both of them fighting to calm the hearts that still beat wildly in their chests, minds numbed by too many thoughts at once. For just a moment a shadow threatened to fall over Kurumu as she realized how close she had come to something she had craved for so long, but she shook off that clinging regret.

Soon, the date would be over; Kurumu knew that all too well. But there was still time, and she would make the most out of every last second she had with him. Nothing else mattered, not right now. Laughing, she leapt into the water, and Tsukune followed after.

* * *

"We're back!"

Mizore and Moka had started at the sound of the door opening, and before the sound of Kurumu's greeting ended the two had already darted from their seats in the common room and were rounding the wall that divided it from the foyer. Kurumu shook her head as she watched them come, the remnants of her bittersweet smile fading from her lips, and turned to offer her hand to Tsukune. "I can take those… unless you want to bring them to my room," she offered coyly, motioning to the bags of clothes that he held.

"I wouldn't mind carrying- ah, maybe not," Tsukune chuckled, noting the expressions that his other two friends wore, combinations of outraged scowls and petulant glares. He smiled at Mizore and Moka, not noticing the relieved glance that passed between them. "Hey, everything alright with you two?" he asked cheerfully.

"Everything's fine now," Moka responded, smiling brightly. She didn't notice Kurumu looking at her, but Mizore did, and the combination of pain and anger in the succubus' eyes did not escape the snow maiden.

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and unload everything," Kurumu explained. She took a single step up the stairs before turning back around. "Oh, and Tsukune," she began sweetly, "thanks so much for the wonderful time today. I hope we can do it again soon." It was obvious that her words were largely intended to discomfit her rivals, but the light dancing in her violet eyes told Tsukune that her gratitude was real.

"Yeah, I had fun too," he responded, smiling up at the succubus. Beside him, the other two girls glanced back and forth between them, their ire growing.

"Oh, Tsukune, would you mind taking the homework out to the Hellmaw?" Mizore asked loudly, ending the exchange. Moka took advantage of this opening, making for the stairs and asking Kurumu to come with her to get the rest of their work, luring her away from their mutual target of affection. Kurumu yielded, allowing herself to be led up the stairs, but she allowed herself a final glance back at Tsukune, the fading embers of her joy still enough to warm her for now.

Moments later, Kurumu was in her room, the bags of clothes casually discarded for the time being as she fell onto the bed with a sigh. She closed her eyes, basking in the memories of how the day had gone, though she hastily skimmed over anything that involved Tsukune's cousin or that annoying guardian. True, things hadn't been what she had dreamed, though not for want of effort; she laughed as she remembered how, as they left the pool, Tsukune had asked her if there was anything she had wanted to do. It had taken her only a second to find and point to a moderately-unimposing hotel that advertised hourly rates. Tsukune had, of course, declined.

Still, it had been wonderful. Her mind pounced gleefully upon the most treasured of the memories, the moment they had almost… her cheeks burning vividly, Kurumu shook off the painfully powerful image and reached instead for something to cool off her mind. A second later the magazine was in her hands, dutifully flopping open to the chosen article, and Kurumu's eyes lit upon the third secret.

_Another thing to remember about good kissing is body contact_. _While it's easy to get lost in the sensation of your lips pressing together_, _you can subtly use the rest of your body to enhance the feeling for both you and your partner_. _For example_, _running your hands down his back slowly_, _or gently tousling the hair at the back of his neck_, _may drive your kissing partner wild_. _This also provides some variety in locking lips_, _which keeps it from getting boring, the last thing either of you want_.

Kurumu's eyes lost focus as she thought back to that moment at the pool, when she had held Tsukune and their faces had come so close. She remembered the feeling of his arms around her, and how it had felt to hold him as well. She ached to have that feeling back, and could only imagine what it would have been like to kiss him like that. For a fleeting second, resentment began to build within her. If it weren't for Moka and Mizore and their stupid rules-

The knock at her door cut that thought short. Hastily stuffing the magazine under a pillow, she jumped from the bed and rushed to the door. Could it be Tsukune? She threw the door open, and didn't bother to hide the disappointment on her face when it revealed not her beloved, but instead Moka. The vampire didn't say anything at first, staring down uncomfortably and fidgeting nervously as the succubus glared impatiently at her. "Yeah?" Kurumu prompted, wondering what had brought Moka to her door.

"I, ah…" Moka looked to the side as she mustered the courage. "I just wanted to say that… I'm sorry." The impatience and slight anger on Kurumu's face melted into guilty concern as she watched her friend. "Mizore and I, we spent most of the day wondering if you would, you know. Give in. That's why we were so happy to see that Tsukune was himself, but afterwards we both felt guilty." Moka looked directly at Kurumu, her green eyes wide. "We're friends. We should have trusted you."

Now it was Kurumu's turn to stare at the floor, and the memory of her near-kiss with Tsukune suddenly felt much heavier. "Yeah, you're right," she finally said, slowly looking up to meet Moka's gaze, mischievous laughter beginning to glow in her own eyes. "Just remember that next time, hm?" She gave her friend a cocky grin, which brought a relieved laugh out of the vampire.

Moka's smile slipped, and she bit her lip slightly as another uncomfortable thought crossed her mind. The dam had already broken, however, so she spoke before she had a chance to second-guess herself. "If you wanted, we could… talk about how things went. With Tsukune, I mean."

Kurumu blinked, amazed at how far her friend was willing to go to repent for her not-entirely-undeserved mistrust. She did want to talk about it, but knew that her words would probably hurt Moka, just as much as… "Fine, but on one condition," the succubus agreed, her smile soft. "Only if you tell me more about how your date with him went." She watched as the emotions welled up in Moka, and the vampire nodded gratefully without words, her eyes gleaming moistly.

"Count me in," offered a cool voice from just down the hall. The two girls turned to see Mizore standing there, leaning against a wall as she adjusted the sucker in her mouth. The snow maiden smirked at the pair, shrugging. "I'll consider it gathering information on my rivals, eh?"

Laughter rang through the halls of the Resting Place, and a moment later the door to Kurumu's room closed, the three friends cautiously sharing stories about their dates with the man they all loved.

* * *

Tsukune sneezed loudly as he sat down on his bed, and hugged his shoulders for a moment. Stepping out of the heat of the Hellmaw's chamber into the chill night air had probably shaken him, he guessed, and he pulled at the blankets of his bed. Before they could come down far enough, he had to move the new book from where he had dropped it, placing it atop the other tome on the nightstand. He inspected that new addition for a moment, marveling at the mystic symbols etched across its surface.

Fundamental Varieties of Magic, the title page had declared. After Tsukune had warily tossed the day's homework into the Hellmaw, this book had come tumbling out in response, with a note attached to the front, which stated simply: _Tsukune_, _this is your new assignment_. _Read the following chapters over the next few days_. The list had been short, featuring only the introduction and two of the myriad chapters on specific magical specializations. Once again, Tsukune had no idea what the Headmaster had in mind, but he couldn't help but feel concerned.

His unusual studies were not the only thing weighing on Tsukune's mind. All of the exercise he had enjoyed on his date with Kurumu was catching up to him, and he knew it wouldn't take him long to sink into slumber, but still the ever-present worry had begun to break through the warm after-effects of his time with the succubus. No matter how hard he tried to temporarily erase the word 'choice' from his lexicon, still it haunted him with all the destructive fury of a psychological poltergeist, tossing around all the furniture of his mind. This was the final date, he knew, and his struggling funds would not support another round of excursions with his friends. Kurumu had mentioned that she had something special in mind for the following day, but he knew what would be awaiting him at its end.

They would ask him if he could choose.

No, no he couldn't. He thought about Moka, about Mizore, about Kurumu. He thought about their smiles, about how it felt to hold to them, about all they had shared. He thought about his dreams and ambitions, and how each of them would fit into them… and how those dreams would look without any one of them. He thought about hope, and about despair.

He fell asleep still thinking.

* * *

"_Tsukune_… _Tsukune_…"

_The name echoed in an agonized threefold chorus_, _the repeated sound surrounding him_. _He looked into the darkness for its source_, _for anything_, _but could see nothing at all_. _Still it echoed_, _the three familiar voices chanting in between harsh sobs_, _their voices jerking discordantly_. _He could hear their tears_, _could feel their pain_, _but he couldn't find them_, _even as he took off running in a random direction_. _The sounds didn't change_, _still surrounded him without drawing closer_.

"_Tsukune_… _why_…"

_There_, _a shape in the shadows_! _He could make out a crumpled form_, _one of the girls bent over on their knees as wracking sobs shook her_. _Her face was cupped in her hands_, _and in the darkness it took him a moment to realize that it was Moka_, _her long hair hiding her face further_.

"_Tsukune_… _why didn't you choose me_?"

_Those words drew him up short_, _and he stared in horror at Moka as she wept_. _He had_… _but_…

_He glanced to the side as another cry erupted there_, _and to his surprise he found another form a short distance away_, _equally as far as Moka was_. _This one was Kurumu_, _and she too was kneeling on the ground_, _wiping futilely at a flood of grief that wouldn't stop_. _Her words pierced him as she pounded a fist to the ground_.

"_I love you so much_! _I can't_…"

_Tsukune jerkily stepped back_, _feeling that he should go to them to comfort them_, _but was frozen by the realization that he would have to walk away from one of them to go to the other_. _He might never find them again in this darkness_, _he somehow knew_. _He looked in between the two frantically_, _his mind grinding uselessly_.

"_Why didn't you choose me_? _Tsukune_…"

_He twitched as he heard the third voice again_, _and slowly pivoted to face in the other direction_, _frozen at the center of a triangle_. _There was Mizore_, _curled in a ball on the ground_, _tears streaming out of her closed eyes as she shook her head_, _breathing raggedly_. _As he watched her_, _the other girls cried out again_, _and he looked around him repeatedly_, _completely unable to find an escape_, _to conceive any possible course of action_. _He was still standing there as the darkness fell once again_, _and as he sank to his knees even the cries of anguish faded away,_ _leaving him alone in the black silence_.

_This_… _this was a dream_, _he told himself_. _The girls were fine_, _he hadn't chosen_. _He couldn't choose_. _This was what it would be like if he chose none of them_, _if he rejected them all_… _and_, _partially_, _he realized with swelling terror_, _what it would be like if he chose any of them_. _He could save one of them from that pain_, _but in doing so would condemn the others to it in their place_. _What could he do_? _What could he do_? _What could_-

_He barely registered the sound_, _almost like breaking glass followed by a hissing_. _He didn't even turn at the sound of soft footsteps_, _or the deep sigh that came as those steps ended just behind him_. _Even when he did turn at the sound of the voice_, _his eyes were blank_.

"_How pathetic_," _the man with the black wings said_. _He smiled_, _and his grey teeth shined in the darkness_. "I _expect better of the man that could best me_." _He extended a hand_, _and before comprehension dawned Tsukune mechanically took it_, _allowing the man to pull him to his feet_. "_Come_, _Tsukune Aono_. _Is that all it takes to defeat you_?" _Recognition finally came_, _and Tsukune stepped back_, _alarm and anger on his face_.

_Before him_, _his shoulders shaking from the force of his deep laughter_, _Mori Retsu extended his arms in greeting_.

**Author's Note**: It's ah, been a while, eh? Two weeks and a day since I last posted a chapter, geez. Don't worry, this isn't the new norm; at least, so I pray. No, I have a pretty good reason for this delay: just as I was settling in to work on this chapter, I was struck down by a stomach virus, and spent the better part of a week bedridden. I'm finally feeling somewhat human, at least as much as is usual for me, and so I managed to piece this together over the past three nights. I gotta say, though, the longer I stay away from writing, the harder it is to pick it back up. Maybe that explains the fact that I hadn't really written for years before I took up _Out of Nightmares_.

Let's not have a repeat of that, what do you say?

In that spirit, next chapter is due out within a week. It would be sooner as a form of recompensation for, what I hope to be, your patient waiting (those of you who have not forgotten me, that is). However, that whole being behind on my other deadlines for Toren and my Love Hina fic? Yeah, the stomach virus really didn't help those, either. So, a week, and with those behind me I can aspire for a few quicker releases.

Moving on: this chapter has a lot in it, including a cliffhanger that I just couldn't resist. I rather enjoyed writing some of it, even if I did so under a haze of a headache; please, anything that feels off, feel free to point out. Quality control still isn't up to optimum, I fear. I will also say that it is hard to keep Gabe from stealing the show at times; he's just crazy enough to keep me on my toes. Such a shame that… well, never mind.

Next chapter will feature, hopefully not spoiling too much, Kurumu's planned event for the day of the choice, and a few other tidbits. I feel compelled to warn you that the first scene of that chapter will probably be a little disturbing, but I think this is the right place for it, even if it means you have to wait a little longer to get back to Tsukune. A bit of a teaser for what is to come after _Into Dreams_.

Anyways, I feel I've rambled enough; I would blame the medication, but I'm too stubborn to take any. I'm cantankerous enough that I follow my own prescription for healing, a natural remedy that works for most of what ails me. I'm due for another dose soon, as a matter of fact.

I am speaking, of course, of sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	22. Impending Reunions

**Chapter 22**

_**Impending Reunions**_

"Excuse me, can I help you, sir?" The receptionist stared narrowly at the man in the wide-brimmed hat who had entered the building and stood without a word, his patched coat and gnarled cane making him stand out in the midst of the office building's opulent lobby.

His presence was made all the more unusual by the time, most nearby buildings having fallen dark hours prior, and by the nature of the structure he had entered. On the outside, it seemed quite reputable, a high-rise featuring offices for several trading companies, but the people who lived and worked nearby avoided it as much as possible, noting the ever-present men in black suits and sunglasses. Those who were forced to near the imposing tower of steel and glass carried the word 'yakuza' on their lips, and it was whispered that there had been several disappearances in the area, which were widely agreed to be the result of kidnappings and gang-related murders.

It was good that the people who lived nearby did not know the truth, lest they live in even greater fear. Yakuza were a danger, but were still human; that was nothing compared to Fairy Tale.

With all that considered, it hardly made sense for anyone to brazenly stroll into the high-rise at night, ignoring the receptionist's diminishing temper as she demanded his attention. She and the other watchers quickly arrived at the same conclusion: this man was probably not entirely in his best senses, judging from the way he dazedly stared around the lobby as if not understanding where he was. His appearance contributed to that impression, as his heavy coat was worn and the cane he carried looked almost decayed, yet his short grey beard was well-trimmed and his skin looked clean, if pale. Most unusual was the hat he wore, the brim extending out from its base before sagging floppily, nearly hiding the thick glasses he wore, which gleamed in the artificial lighting.

Her patience expired, the receptionist nodded sharply to two of the men who stood nearby, and both black-suited guards started forward, one of them reaching surreptitiously into the breast of his jacket for the holster hidden therein. Before the pair could reach the strange old man, however, he turned and stared directly at the receptionist, as if finally coming to his senses. His cane tapping on the ground, he walked hurriedly over to the high counter, staring wide-eyed at the thin-faced woman. "Excuse me, can you direct me to the office of the man in charge here? I really need to speak to him." His voice was reedy, and his words rushed enough to nearly jumble together, but it was the words themselves that made the receptionist gape at the man.

"Ah, I am sorry sir, but unless you have an appointment I cannot-"

"No, no, that won't do! I really must see him, now. It is of the most dire importance, most dire indeed!" The man leaned towards the woman, his eyes growing even wider. "I have to ask him why. I have to know why!"

This was enough for the receptionist's taste, and confirmed her earlier suspicions about the man's dubious sanity. She nodded again to the two guards, who walked forward, reaching for the man's shoulder. "That's enough, buddy. Come with us and we'll talk about it," one offered in a gravelly voice, while the other slid the pistol from his jacket.

"I must see him!" the man yelled, ignoring the heavy hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, and for a moment dust clouded from his hat's brim. "I have to ask him why they brought him here. Don't you fools know what you've done?" The guard behind him yanked sharply on the old man's shoulder, but it was barely enough to make the surprisingly-sturdy man shift his weight. "Fairy Tale, you've gone too far!"

Irritated, the other guard decided to dispense with civility; disposing of corpses was a routine task for them, and no one was around to see. Before he could raise the pistol, however, a wracking cough forcing itself from his throat made him pause, and its successor made him double over. Behind the desk, the now-terrified receptionist clutched at her stomach and leaned away from the old man, and the guard holding his shoulder sneezed violently.

"Don't you know what will happen when he comes back?" The old man trembled in fear, the tip of the cane tapping erratically on the floor as his hand clutched its grip with frenetic strength. "You are no match for Death!"

Now, sounds of coughs and sneezing rang out through the lobby, and the receptionist was the first to add her own liquid exclamation to the chorus, heaving behind the desk. The old man paid the chaos no mind, staring blankly ahead of him, continuing his unhinged ranting. "Death comes for us! He will return, and this world will suffer, and it's all your fault!" Tears ran unchecked down his cheeks and he shook his head as dust wafted from his shaking shoulders. "He'll kill me… he'll kill us all…"

The cacophony in the lobby reached a fever-pitch, and then fell quiet, interrupted only by a few desperate gasps and the sounds of someone scratching mindlessly at the tile floor. Through it all the man stood staring at nothing, his voice choked almost into silence. Finally he glanced around the lobby at all the motionless forms, his eyes wide as if he didn't understand why he was suddenly alone. Shaking his head, he unsteadily turned and walked towards the doors leading out of the building, carefully stepping over one of the guards without glancing down. Even as the automated doors slid open, he still mumbled to himself, though there was no longer anyone to hear him.

"Death comes… Death comes…"

And then all was silent as he disappeared into the night.

* * *

_In the darkness_, _the two men stared at each other_, _one's face twisted in a mask of rage_, _the other wearing a gloating sneer_. _It was the younger man who spoke first_, _his voice trembling as he shook with barely-restrained emotion_. "_Mori Retsu_," _Tsukune growled_, _his fists balled_. "_I should have known_. _Why are you here_?"

"_And is there something wrong with me just visiting_?" _The grey-skinned man laughed loudly_, _breathing heavily in triumph_. "_I must say_, _though_, _it looks like you are doing quite well enough without me_."

"_You_… _were you responsible for this_?" _Tsukune thrust an arm out behind him_, _motioning towards the darkness that surrounded them_. _Just moments before_, _that darkness had held the grief-stricken forms of his three closest friends_, _all of whom were devastated because of his choice_, _a choice he had not yet made_. _Tsukune knew he was in the midst of a nightmare_, _and considering his previous encounter with Mori Retsu knew that the villain was likely the cause_.

"_Ha_, _no_." _The man with the black wings shook his head_, _his sneer slipping into a slight smile_. "_I would have found a delicious little memory to play with_, _instead of something so_… _mundane_." _He shrugged indifferently_, _disregarding Tsukune's doubting glare_. "_Anyways_, _I'm afraid that I'm not quite up to conjuring anything like that at the moment_; _it was just happy circumstance that you would have a dream that would allow me to come to you like this_."

_Tsukune was silent for a long moment as he considered his enemy's words_. "_If you are as weak as you say_, _why did you come, then_?" _he demanded_, _still not relaxing his guard_.

"_To gloat_." _The honest reply did little to appease Tsukune_. "_Even if I won't get the honor of killing you myself_, _it does feel good to know that_, _no matter what happens_, _your end will come before mine_."

"_What do you mean_?" _Tsukune prompted_, _his curiosity sparked_.

"_Haven't your allies told you yet_?" _Mori Retsu chuckled incredulously_. "_How considerate of them_." _The black wings spread in concert with his arms as Mori shook his head sadly_. "_You will die_, _be forgotten_, _Tsukune_. _In defeating me_, _you sealed your fate_. _One far darker than I comes for you_, _and then for me_. _Your end will be my sole solace_, _but I intend to revel in it_."

_Biting back a reply_, _Tsukune remembered the reading materials that the Headmaster had been sending him_. "_You mean that a lich is after me_?"

"_Hardly_!" _Mori Retsu's snapped response was nearly a growl_. "_That wraith is not worthy of the title_. _But he is powerful_, _and he is coming for you_. _Soon_."

"_And you chose to warn me about it_. _Why_?" _Tsukune glared at the other man_.

_This made the grey-skinned man pause_, _and all mirth slipped from his face_. "_I feed on your pain_, _Tsukune Aono_," _he spoke in a fatal whisper_. "_Your aura_, _above all the others_, _is_… _refreshing_. _Even if I hadn't been directed after you by my _'_allies_,' _I still would have chosen you_. _Perhaps it is that I am disappointed that I will miss the greatest feast of all_." _He motioned towards the shadows that Tsukune had previously indicated_. "_Tell me_, _how_ _would you like it if someone else made your choice for you_? _Would that bring you peace_, _if you only had to weigh your love for two_, _instead of three_? _What if there was_, _had always been_, _only one_?" _Mori Retsu's heartless smile sent cold fingers racing along Tsukune's spine_. "_You shall see how that feels_, _before he comes for you_."

"_What do you mean_?" _Tsukune demanded_, _taking a threatening step towards the villain_. "_Speak clearly_, _or_-"

"_Or what_?" _Mori Retsu frowned irritably_. "_No_, _I can't be troubled with this now_; _I am out of time_. _The seal on my home_, _my prison_, _is nearly complete_, _and then I shall be paralyzed_. _It is time we part_." _Tsukune lunged desperately for the man_, _only to discover that Mori Retsu had vanished_, _appearing behind him_. "_But I will give you one last favor_, _enemy of mine. It would be a shame for you to waste your last days worrying about the end_… _so it is best you not remember this at all_." _Tsukune stared in shock as Mori began to dissipate into grains of sand_, _his limbs collapsing and his torso fraying_. _His head was the last thing to go_, _and his eyes gleamed darkly at Tsukune through it all_. "_Farewell_, _Tsukune Aono_. _We shall never meet again_."

_Tsukune took a step towards the vanishing monster_, _but suddenly a wave of exhaustion struck him_, _and he fell to his knees. He struggled to rise as he felt his body go numb_, _and tried desperately to engrave Mori Retsu's words into his memory_. _Despite his efforts_, _however_, _his mind dissolved into the growing greyness_, _and soon he thought nothing at all_.

* * *

Kurumu's eyes cracked open, and she blinked against the sunlight that had managed to penetrate the blinds of her room and fall onto her bed. Confusion gripped her as she considered this; typically the light didn't reach the head of her bed. She was curled into a ball, and as she stretched her sleep-sore muscles her feet brushed the wall that her bed rested against. Her bewilderment growing, the succubus propped herself up on one hand and glanced around at her surroundings.

Instead of laying normally in her bed, she found that she had fallen asleep curled horizontally at its foot. She was surprised to see Moka asleep beside her, leaning against the headboard, and a quick search revealed Mizore sprawled on the floor nearby. After a blank moment, she realized that they all had fallen asleep while talking the previous night, when they had taken turns discussing their dates with Tsukune. Kurumu smiled poignantly as she remembered that; it had definitely hurt to hear about the other dates, especially at first, mostly because the things the other girls had done with Tsukune were things she hadn't gotten the chance to do with him, and might never get the chance. Still, it had bothered her less and less as the night had progressed, as they had all started laughing and teasing each other. She had been relieved to hear that Mizore hadn't kissed Tsukune, and she and Mizore had taken their revenge on Moka for doing just that by taking up pillows and assaulting her mercilessly. It had hurt, talking so openly, but it had started to feel… cleansing.

But that was over with. Kurumu's face fell as she remembered what this dawn meant. Tsukune had gone on all three dates, and though he was under no real compulsion to do so, this would be his first opportunity to make his choice. If he did, then he would have fulfilled his side of the agreement they had made after they had defeated Mori Retsu, and… that would be that. They had all agreed to go along with his decision, even though the thought of that was…

The date had changed everything, Kurumu wailed inside herself. Being with Tsukune like that, having him alone to herself for a while, having his eyes on her, almost kissing him… it had been addicting, like a drug that she now found she couldn't live without. And, after last night, she figured that the other two girls felt the same way. If Tsukune did make his choice, then two of them would have to give up and walk away, forever. She couldn't imagine that.

The deal they had made, it had been horribly flawed from the start. She had never believed it would be possible, but she loved him even more now. And, she dared to hope and believe, his feelings for her had to have grown as well. To have that severed… For a very long moment, Kurumu wished with all her might that he wouldn't choose, that things could continue just as they were, so that they all could be with him. Even if her life felt like… like their incomplete kiss, wavering on the border between ultimate happiness and ultimate despair.

"You sigh too much." Kurumu jerked at the quiet voice, turning to look over to Mizore as the snow maiden sat up from the floor. Mizore ran her fingers through her hair as she met Kurumu's eyes, and for once her lips showed no sign of her usual sharp humor.

"You know why," Kurumu responded, more harshly than she intended. She glanced over to where Moka slept soundly before turning back to Mizore.

"That's the problem with gambling like we did, hm?" Now Mizore smiled, but the expression still lacked any mirth. "Win it all or lose it all. Sometimes you just want to play."

Kurumu stared at the yuki-onna for a long moment, uncertain of how to reply to that, even though it mirrored her own thoughts. Finally she smiled coldly. "I guess we've already bet everything and thrown the dice. Maybe today we'll see how they roll."

"Maybe." The faintest hope tinged Mizore's reply as she shrugged. Shaking off her melancholy, she tilted her head as curiosity sparked in her blue eyes. "You never did tell us what you had planned for today…"

Before Kurumu got the chance to reply, Moka moaned quietly, twitching as she began to break out of her slumber. She rubbed at the corner of one of her eyes with a hand, blearily struggling to recognize her surroundings. "Morning," Kurumu greeted her, and Mizore repeated the sentiment. Leaving Moka a moment to come to her senses, Kurumu turned back to Mizore. "Well, we've gone through most of our personal funds, but we should have enough for one last big outing. So, I figured we could call taxis and all go out together somewhere, all four of us." She shrugged, smiling mischievously. "I don't know if everyone will agree, but… how does karaoke sound?" Mizore hesitated, mulling this over, before grinning and nodding. The two turned to Moka, whose eyes were finally clear, and with a bright smile of her own the vampire nodded.

"Sounds great!"

* * *

Tsukune groaned as he fought to wake up, the grey haze of sleep blurring into the glow of morning. His sleep-fogged mind rang out with a feeling that there was something that he needed to do, something he had to remember, but for the life of him he couldn't force it forth. Instead, his eyes shot open as he remembered his nightmare, the three girls he loved crying out for him, and him sinking to his knees uselessly. Had there been something else? Someone else? Someone with an arrogant smile…

No, there hadn't been. Probably. Tsukune groaned and clutched his head, writhing on the bed. He was rescued from his thoughts as a knock rang out from his door. Unsteadily climbing to his feet, he stumbled over to the door and opened it, blinking into the darkness of the hallway beyond.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" rang out a trio of voices, and he was greeted by the beaming faces of all three of his roommates, who were crowded together into the hall. They moved forward, and he unconsciously backpedaled in a retreat towards the bed, not quite certain what was going on.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Kurumu insisted, managing to look longingly at his tousled bed for only a second or two.

"What do you want for breakfast, Tsukune?" Moka asked, her green eyes wide.

"If you just want to go back to bed, I wouldn't mind keeping you company," Mizore offered, smiling coyly as she adjusted the stick of her lollipop.

Tsukune blinked as he brushed up against the edge of his bed. Shaking his head, he fought to comprehend his situation. Why were they being so-

Oh. The choice. The stab of pain he felt at that notion almost surprised him.

"I'll be down for breakfast in just a second," he said, smiling with a little effort as he raised his hands to fend off the trio. "I just need to lay out some clothes for- wait, that reminds me. Kurumu, you said you had something in mind for today?"

The three girls shared a grin at that. "Tell me, Tsukune, how are you at karaoke?" Mizore prompted.

"I'm sure you'll do great at it!" Moka declared optimistically.

"He's not bad," Kurumu interjected. When the others, Tsukune included, gave her a curious glance, she blushed. "It's hard to explain, alright? I told you that, when I charmed him by accident back at school, we weren't doing anything bad, right?" She waved her hands to try to fend off further questions. "Anyways, maybe after we do our homework today we can head down to town and go out for a few hours. What do you say?"

Tsukune thought this over for a second. Getting to spend time with all of his friends together, a relaxed evening that might just be able to distract him from the question that would wait him at the end… how could he pass that up? "Sounds good to me," he consented with a smile, and the girls cheered in chorus. "Let's go eat, and then get to our homework, so we can leave before it gets too late."

Together, the four friends left Tsukune's bedroom, chatting as they walked through the hall and down the stairs. Maybe it was just his imagination, but something seemed different; though there was a palpable tension in the air, the girls seemed more relaxed around each other, and their usual competition for his attention was simultaneously more intense and more good-natured. The jabs and tricks the girls played on each other didn't feel as harsh as usual, which was a relief for Tsukune.

He needed all the relief he could find. The notion of choosing hung over him as the day passed, catching him unawares in random moments, leaving him desperate for distraction. Being with his friends, seeing their smiles and hearing their laughter, helped him stay away from that hovering anxiety, but it was ever-present, and he knew they likely felt much the same.

For now, though, they could keep it at bay. Just like every other enemy they faced, as long as they worked together and trusted each other, they would be alright.

* * *

Despite their best efforts, the afternoon grew old while they struggled with their respective assignments; it seemed that a couple of teachers had gone on a homework rampage, and Tsukune cringed to think what might have brought that about. It had also not helped that they took a break to clean up the house, which, with all of the dates and other events, was beginning to grow cluttered from want of attention. Mrs. Cooper had not visited in days, and none of them wanted the Resting Place to be in shambles if she decided to drop by later. So, with all of that in front of them, the four teens worked together to chip away at the tasks they had set for themselves.

Finally the last shelf was dusted and the last dirtied glass replaced in the cabinets, with all of the textbooks tucked aside, and so the girls returned to their rooms to get ready while Tsukune, blessed with a far simpler process of preparation, took a moment in his own room to glance at the new text the Headmaster had assigned him. He abandoned it only moments after starting; the book's introduction was dense, full of abstract descriptions and references to famed magicians that he, growing up in the far more mundane human world, had never heard of. Such reading could wait for the moment, Tsukune conceded; for now, he had other things to consider. With a pained smile, he leaned back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, quickly lost in his own thoughts as the faces of his three closest friends danced through his mind.

He was not the only resident of the Resting Place being dominated by heavy thoughts; much the opposite. Each of the girls were consumed by their anxiety and memories, struggling to take especial care of their preparations for this occasion as their mind constantly wandered onto well-trod, if troubling, paths. One of the girls in particular had a hard time focusing on her efforts to get ready for their excursion, since, while the other girls also had to answer to the voices in their heads, her discussion was a tad more vocal.

"_We never should have gone along with this plan_. _I can't believe you agreed to this_," grumbled the voice from the rosario.

"It was the only way," Moka responded quietly as she ran a brush through her hair. She stared into the mirror, carefully critiquing her appearance as she outlined her remaining preparations. "At least this way we can all see some resolution."

"_But is that resolution preferable to keeping that boy around_? _Because_, _if he chooses one of them_, _everything will change_." Even her inner persona's voice seemed tighter than usual. "_Tsukune is important_… _to you_," she added, somewhat hastily. "_Are you willing to take a chance with that_?"

Moka sighed, letting the brush sink to her lap as she looked down. "I don't want to lose Tsukune," she admitted, shaking her head. "I want to stay with him, no matter what. You're right, he's incredibly important to me. But…" She glanced back at the mirror, staring into her own eyes. "This was the only way that we could move forward without ending our friendships, I know that now."

"_And do you think that your friendships are any safer for it_?" The red gem set in the center of the rosario seemed to glare balefully at Moka's reflection. "_What do you think will happen after he chooses_? _This isn't going to make it any easier for the two he doesn't pick_. _These dates_, _they've only made you all love him more_. _Will you be able to stay by his side if he chooses one of the other girls_? _If there is no chance that he will ever love you_?"

"…Stop." Moka's shoulders trembled as matching trails of moisture wandered down her cheeks. "Just stop."

"_You have always had the advantage_. _Give him a push_, _and I am sure that_-"

"Stop!" The shout made the rosario fall silent, and for a long moment neither side of Moka spoke. Finally the inner half, her voice uncharacteristically soft, conceded.

"_Sorry_," she offered, lapsing back into silence as the vampire's shoulders shook from her quiet sobs. After a moment, she tried once more. "_Stop crying_," she commanded, but still her voice was tender. "_Otherwise your eyes will be puffy_, _and we want to look our best tonight_." Her outer half nodded to this, wiping at her eyes. "_That boy is too much trouble_," Inner Moka grumbled, and this drew a chuckle from her other half, who nodded before opening her eyes and beginning to clean up the results of her overtaxed emotions.

"I trust in Tsukune," Outer Moka finally said, confidence returning to her eyes. "Whatever happens, I'll do anything it takes to make him happy."

For several minutes after this, her other half was silent, wisely choosing not to voice any further doubts. Eventually, however, a notion struck her. "_Hey_," she prompted as her outer self reached for the bag she would carry with her to the karaoke club, "_why don't you bring the Belmont along_?"

The green-eyed Moka considered this, looking down at the necklace. She nodded, turning to pick up the leather whip with the faintest of smiles upon her lips. Inner Moka had a part in this too, she knew, whether she would admit it or not. With that item stowed safely in her bag, she turned to leave her room, steeling herself for the battle that would soon arrive. No matter what, she swore, she would enjoy all the time she had to the fullest, and would face the final verdict when it came.

With that assurance, Moka stepped out of her room with a smile.

* * *

"Wahoo! We're here!" Kurumu thrust a victorious fist out of the window of the cab as it pulled up beside the entrance to their destination. Beside her, Mizore shook her head in exasperation, while Moka fumbled with her purse to pull out the money to pay the driver of the taxi they had hired. Behind them, the second cab also drew to a stop, and Tsukune stepped out of it, walking up to open the door Kurumu had leaned out of.

They had chosen to take two cabs for the same reason that they could not rely on Mr. Cooper to take them to town; four people and a driver in a single vehicle would be far too crowded, they knew. Tsukune had preempted an argument by declaring that he would ride alone; not only would that deprive his potential co-passenger of the advantage of extra time with him, but it would also give him time to think. The girls had grudgingly agreed, but Tsukune internally lamented that, while he had put his time alone to good use, he still had not come to any conclusions. The night wasn't over; perhaps he would have an epiphany, although he somehow doubted that possibility.

The three girls poured out of the car and, after Mizore pried Kurumu off of Tsukune following her unnecessary, if not unexpected, reunion hug, made their way into the squat building. Behind them, the two cabs pulled away, both drivers simultaneously envying the boy for his good luck in taking three girls, and incredibly attractive ones to boot, out for the evening. The two cabs had barely had time to turn the next corner when another car arrived, this one parking in a nearby lot. The two men inside stared at the building the four teens had entered, their reactions quite different.

"Karaoke," one of them said dryly, shaking his head. "It will be loud in there, and crowded. Best that we stay outside and monitor from here." He stroked his goatee as he spoke, as if thinking up reasons as fast as he could.

"Oh no," the other man purred, beaming at the neon sign at the entrance. "The enemy might already be inside. Hey, for all you know, Fairy Tale could own the place. Stranger things have happened." He shook his head mock-mournfully before turning a grin to his partner. "Naw, we have to go in. A sacrifice, I know, but-"

"Why don't you go in, and I watch from out here?" Michael leaned back in the driver's seat, watching his partner warily. "That would cover both angles."

Gabriel thought this over for a moment. While it would leave a certain stick-in-the-mud out of his hair, it also meant he would have to go into the club alone. Plus, if he could find a group of ladies willing to allow him to join their party, he would have better luck with a friend at his side; if he couldn't, well, karaoke was no fun without an audience. Even an unwilling one.

"Nope. We should stick close, just in case." Gabriel popped his door open, not allowing his partner a chance to reply. "Hey, I'll even cover the cost, so no worries, right?"

"You're just going to use the Academy's card, aren't you?" Michael sighed, but conceded defeat, opening the door and stepping out into the red glow of late afternoon. He trailed despondently after the blond-haired guardian, shaking his head as he went. For what was hardly the first time, he lamented the fate that had left him partnered with the most unpredictable and uncontrollable of the Hell-King's guardians, but, he once again reminded himself, there had been far worse choices. Far, far worse choices. That bitter memory souring his mood even further, he stepped into the karaoke club, the lobby's loud music blasting out as he opened the door. Relative quiet fell again as the door closed behind him, sealing his fate.

A short distance away, another watcher shook his head in amusement. His chest tightened as he took a long drag on his cigarette, quickly turning the last of its dwindling length to grey, before flicking the bud into the shadows of the alley beside the karaoke club as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. He smiled as he pushed his sunglasses higher onto his face and shrugged his shoulders to pull his leather jacket tighter about him, and he pushed off of the wall he had been leaning against. So, Michael and Gabriel were relaxed enough to kick back and enjoy a little karaoke? He chuckled as he thought about the Hell-King's Fist singing into a microphone, and amended his previous thought: so, Gabriel was relaxed enough, and Michael was complacent enough to let his scatter-brained partner do as he liked?

How disappointing. Perhaps they needed to be reminded of what they were up against. His smile growing, the man walked towards the club's entrance, sinking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. After all, their time was almost up; it would be a shame if something happened to Tsukune Aono before Thanatos could arrive.

With that thought warming his bladed smile, Sam opened the door to the club and stepped inside.

**Author's Note**: As you may recall, this chapter was supposed to be out in a week after its predecessor, not two days. My response to that? …I lied, so sue me. Or, to amend that, I misjudged my work ethic, specifically as to whether or not I have one. To be more frank, I have found that productivity closest follows inspiration; I recently penned a 37-page short story over the course of two nights on a whim, for example. If I tried such a feat routinely, I'd go crazy, but with my writing mojo burning it was nothing. So it was with _Out of Nightmares_, which was eight days old when I typed the concluding words. While I am certain North-sama, my artist, might kick my ass if she finds out that I'm barely 10% complete with my next section for Toren, I couldn't help myself since I have been looking forward to writing the initial scene of this chapter ever since I first created its concept. So, allow my to shift the week-long delay that was intended for this chapter to its successor. Consider this, if you will, my recompensation for the two-week dry spell that preceded'Washed Up.'

I admit, I feel guilty about the delay on the next chapter also, since this chapter didn't include everything I had intended it to. Had I pushed for that, however, the karaoke scenes would have been what suffered, and quite frankly I didn't want that. So, instead expect a full-length chapter to cover everything I had intended to shove into this one that didn't make it; I think that's the better route, even if I am starting to dread the notion of typing the words 'Chapter 50' before this thing ends. Perhaps the second phase will go faster than I think.

Knowing myself and my fondness for following unexpected developments… I doubt it.

While I am being frank (a skill of mine, so much so that 'Frank' became a nickname I carried among some of my closest friends for a while after my fair-weather comrade Jack Daniels loosened my tongue a tad too much one evening), I will admit that I originally intended to push this chapter back another night, even after it was completed, in order to allow any final reviews to trickle in for its predecessor, especially since one of my most regular commenters probably has not yet had time to chime in, if they so choose to do so. Despite this, I couldn't resist; writing frenzies make me impulsive, or maybe that comes from still being hyped up on the night's Pepsi Float. Either way, I got impatient, and so here it is. If anyone feels that this comes too fast on the heels of the prior chapter, please let me know, though I hardly intend to make a habit of this.

After all, eventually I'm going to have to sleep. Sometime. Someday.

~Wynn Pendragon


	23. Epiphany

**Chapter 23**

_**Epiphany**_

"Ooh! It's my turn!"

"No, you went last time, let me have a turn!"

Tsukune chuckled as he sat back in his seat, watching as Mizore and Kurumu bickered over their turn to take the spotlight. Beside him, Moka plopped down into Kurumu's vacated seat beside him, smiling brightly. "How'd I do?" she asked, resting a hand on his forearm.

"You were great!" Tsukune stated, blushing as he grinned at her. It was the truth, too; he was fortunate that all three of the girls had beautiful singing voices, and their competitiveness had compelled them to try their hardest at topping each other every time they took up the microphone. His own hesitant singing had been another matter, and, after even Kurumu had admitted that he had sang better while mind-controlled, he had chosen to take up a role as spectator. The girls had accepted his surrender when he had pointed out that it meant he could better focus on listening to them, and he had mostly held true to his word on that end, his attention only wavering to listen to the conversation between the girls who weren't singing and to occasionally delve into his own deep thoughts.

"I'm glad you liked it!" Moka beamed at his compliment, and Tsukune's heart jumped as he saw the joy on her face. Perhaps it was just the result of all the thinking he had been doing, but such reactions had become fairly common as the evening had passed; he had found himself noticing all of the girls more than usual, and he wondered if his overburdened heart would survive the evening, it had been skipping so many beats. For a moment, he lamented his situation, as before such reactions had been largely relegated to his interactions with Moka. Now, there were three girls that had such an effect on him.

Still smiling, Moka settled back in her chair as Kurumu despondently took the seat on the other side of Tsukune, grudgingly agreeing to yield the stage to Mizore. The snow maiden lifted the microphone to her lips as the opening notes of her song began, and with her eyes focused on Tsukune she began to sing the music she had chosen, which the chorus revealed to be titled "Snow Storm." Tsukune met her eyes, relaxing as she progressed through the soft ballad. Though his gaze never left her, his mind, lulled by the gentle sound of her voice, began wander.

The matter of the choice was not getting any easier. He loved all three girls, he knew, but that wasn't the question at the heart of this debate; after all, he loved Yukari and Ruby too. No, the question was who he was 'in love' with, who was the person that stirred his emotions the most, the person he would choose to spend the rest of his life with. He knew that there was a lot that went into that idea, something beyond physical and emotional attraction. Physical attraction wasn't much of a help anyways, since he had long been attracted to all three of them, despite their differing qualities. Moka was beautiful enough to stop his breath, Kurumu was undeniably sexy and alluring, Mizore was cute and pretty in a way that felt comforting and had a subtle way of making him lower his guard. And even those descriptions were flawed, since any one of them would also apply to the other girls as well. No, as far as appearance went, each of them had him, and most of the boys of Yokai Academy, smitten.

Emotional connections were another matter. Though he had known Moka the longest, the time he had spent with them had forged tight bonds between each of them. They were his closest friends, and there was nothing he wouldn't do for any of them, save hurt one of the others. He had come to rely on each of them, and the thought of his life without any one of them was horrifying. That was why he dreaded this choice so much; because he was afraid that he would create such a life for himself the second he declared that he favored one of them over the others.

More and more, the notion of picking one of the girls felt ludicrous to him. It would be like finding the tallest tree in a forest, and here there would be no way of measuring to be sure. He had to figure out which of the girls he was in love with, but he knew that each of them had the potential to be the one. The dates had shown him that, and none of his thinking afterwards could disprove him.

As the final notes of the song died down, Mizore let the microphone sink, her eyes closed as she fell silent. They opened once again to the sound of Tsukune and the other girls clapping, though Kurumu quickly hopped up to claim her own turn at the stage once more. Mizore strolled back to her seat, drinking in the wide grin Tsukune was offering her. She claimed the seat Kurumu had left, glancing at Tsukune before scooting closer to him, her own lips curled in a satisfied smile.

In front of them, Kurumu quickly picked her own song and stepped to the center, raising the microphone to her chest and closing her eyes. The song she had selected was slow and powerful, and the succubus' alto voice carried the melancholy emotions well. Though her audience was visibly impressed, she didn't allow her delight to show, instead focused on the song's sentiments. As the music rose to a crescendo for the chorus, her effort intensified, until her voice quieted with the ending words, "Yafu Yafu Nano Ni."

The song's sad tone was having an effect on Tsukune, bringing him back to his dilemma. He knew that he would never have any semblance of peace in his life if he didn't choose, but over the past days his perspective on that idea had slowly begun to change. For so long he had wished that his friends weren't so… enthusiastic… in their pursuit of him, but now he tried to imagine what his life would be like without the chaos of their interactions. Kurumu greeting him without burying his face in her chest, no longer feeling Mizore's eyes following him from the shadows, talking to Moka without their eager-yet-awkward tension… it wouldn't feel right.

If that would only be the extent of it. Though the bonds between them were strong, he was afraid that his choice would pain the other two too much to stay by his side. He wouldn't blame them if they chose to avoid him; after all, he couldn't imagine facing any of them after he had told them that he didn't care for them like they wanted him to… though, at this point, that was up for debate. With just a few words, he could seriously damage the friendships that had survived monsters and battles, and that terrified him beyond words. He cherished how close he was to his friends, and putting them at an irreparable distance was abhorrent to him.

But, where did that leave him? What was he to say when they asked him to choose?

Her song dying into silence, Kurumu placed the microphone on the nearby stand before opening her eyes, a broad grin erasing the serious expression she had worn. Accepting her applause with a bow, she walked towards the group, noting with dark satisfaction the way that Mizore irritably glanced away before wiping at the moisture in the corner of her eyes; she, at least, had gotten into the song. Kurumu circled around the seats, coming behind Tsukune before wrapping her eyes around his neck. "Did you like it?" she asked, nuzzling her cheek against him when he nodded. She glanced away as she heard a faint shout from outside their room, and someone dash by their door, but with a shrug quickly turned her attention back to hugging Tsukune.

"Why don't you take another turn, Moka?" Tsukune offered, blushing as Kurumu refused to relinquish her hold on him. The vampire considered this while Kurumu glanced fearfully towards Mizore, her attention captured by the sound of ice forming over the yuki-onna's hand. Understanding the unspoken threat, the succubus stepped away from Tsukune, pouting.

There was mischief in Moka's green eyes when she nodded. "Sure," she consented, standing from her seat, which Kurumu quickly stole, placing Tsukune between herself and Mizore. Tsukune, however, was focused on the fact that, unlike her previous turns at the microphone, Moka had this time chosen to take her purse with her. Curious, he watched as she stepped up to the song selector and peered over the options it displayed.

"What do you think?" Moka whispered, glancing over the list of songs. "Help me choose one."

"_Like I care_," the rosario grumbled in response. "_Still_… _what about that one_?"

"This one?"

"_No_, _the one below it_. _Yes_, _that one_;_ Velvet Moon_." Moka nodded as she considered her other self's suggestion, and punched it in before stepping towards the center of the 'stage.' Before the music had a chance to begin, however, she quickly spoke to her friends.

"I've changed my mind," she said, grinning. "I don't want to sing this time. But…"

"_Wait_, _what are you doing_? _No_, _don't_…!"

Moka's hand dove into the bag she carried, and, a moment later, a surge of monstrous energy filled the room.

* * *

"Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down…"

While most of the rooms rented out by the karaoke club were occupied by groups of friends enjoying themselves, just as in the booth occupied by Tsukune and his friends, in one such stall the activity could be better compared to torture. This booth, located just down the hall from the one held by the group of Yokai students, held only two men, aspirations of recruiting additional victims falling short. While the suffering listener had not wanted extra bodies around, people who could interfere with their duties, he now admitted that at least it would have meant that someone else would have taken a turn with the microphone.

"Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye…"  
Michael managed to restrain his groans, but began to wonder if the sound of his teeth grinding together would eventually rival the warbling of his partner. Gabriel was fluent in English, the same as all of the Headmaster's guardians, and could pass as an American if called upon, but for some reason, whenever he picked up a microphone, his linguistic skill plummeted. Perhaps it was the fact that the blond-haired guardian enjoyed singing entirely too much, or, as Michael had pondered many times in the past, could it be that Gabriel intentionally sang poorly? Either way, Michael considered the notion of passing an entire night listening to Gabe's enthusiastic efforts as comparable to having his internal organs removed through his ears, and so he passed the time by opening the door into the hallway and glancing around, unintentionally allowing snatches of Gabriel's singing to escape the room. Fortunately the hall was deserted, lest the hapless customers who were exposed to the sound complain to the manager and get them kicked out… though, on second thought, perhaps that would be preferable after all. Michael stood and walked to the door, opening it once more.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night," Gabriel grandstanded as the song came to a close, bowing deeply in response to imagined applause. His audience certainly wasn't directing any his way, but that hardly dampened his efforts, and so he hurried over to the song selector to make his next choice.

"How are we supposed to notice if someone goes after them with all the noise you're making?" Michael groused, taking advantage of the temporary silence.

"Just sitting in a room and being quiet would be suspicious, if we're being monitored. No, we have to keep up the act," Gabriel explained sagely, a beaming smile on his face as the track selector offered up its delicious potential to him. Spying the next musical thumbscrew he would inflict upon his partner, he chuckled to himself before continuing. "Y'know, with that in mind, you should take a turn every now and then…"

Michael glanced away from the hall just long enough to stare at his partner in grim exasperation. He stayed at his post at the door, savoring the added distance it imposed between him and the source of his anguish. Shrugging indifferently, Gabriel returned to his place and hefted the microphone. "More for me," he mumbled, taking a dramatic stance as the opening chords to Frank Sinatra's "My Way" began to emanate from the speakers.

Once more the door opened as Michael glanced into the hall, now almost hoping that something would happen. Instead, he found that the hall was deserted, and the door to the room that held Tsukune and his friends was still closed; if he strained, he could almost hear the succubus' powerful singing, despite the soundproofing. All was well, except for his own situation; he glanced back towards Gabriel and sighed.

He started to close the door, but a slight motion from the corner of his eye drew his attention. Out in the hall, a man walked past their door and down the hall, but, as Michael watched, he paused before the door to the students' booth. Tensing, the guardian examined the man as he stared at the door: he stood with his back to Michael, his face hidden, but his broad shoulders and leather jacket increased his potential to be a threat. As Michael watched, the man reached up and pulled the sunglasses from his face, carefully folding the earpieces closed and slipping the glasses into a pocket. That accomplished, he slowly turned, glancing over his shoulder. In a moment, his face was revealed, as was his sociopathic smile, as his golden eyes glanced straight towards the watching guardian. Offering Michael a jaunty wave, he reached out with his other hand to touch the door leading into the room that held Tsukune and his friends, before starting to walk on down the hall.

"Watch the kids!" Michael roared to Gabriel, shoving the door open wide and barging into the hall. Blinking, the blond-haired protector stared at where his partner had been standing. All mirth fleeing his face, he allowed the microphone to drop from his fingers.

Outside, Michael tore through the now-empty hall, sprinting towards the building's exit. He knew this was likely a trap, but he couldn't resist. Not with _him_ here. His face in a grim mask, he sprinted through the lobby, ignoring the attendant's cries of alarm. Nothing mattered but catching up to that arrogant bastard, and then…

He ran into the darkness, murder on his mind.

* * *

Inner Moka blinked as she met the surprised gazes of Tsukune and the other girls, her hand still wrapped around the handle of the Belmont as the purse that had held it fell to the floor. She glanced down at the rosario, feeling the triumphant satisfaction of her other persona, and then back at the others as the guitar intro of the song they had chosen began to play. Affronted, she considered releasing the whip; she would not be manipulated like this, not even by herself.

"Oh, Inner Moka is going to sing?" Tsukune asked, his surprise failing to hide the joy he felt at this unexpected turn of events.

"Go for it!" Kurumu cheered, and Mizore nodded eagerly from Tsukune's other side.

The silver-haired vampire considered the trio for a moment. Despite herself, she reached for the microphone, and felt even her other half cheering her on as she lifted it to her lips. Very well then, the vampire conceded. If this was to be a competition, she would show them that she had no match, even when it came to singing. She scanned the lyrics before her quickly, preparing herself.

"_Hakugin no hono ten wo kogashite_," she began, closing her eyes when a break appeared, allowing herself to sink into the song's quick beat. She sang without restraint, her husky voice powering the notes as the tempo increased. This was not something she was accustomed to, but she found she fiercely enjoyed it, and when the chorus came around a second time she turned her crimson eyes towards her friends, spearing Tsukune with her gaze. She didn't let her smile take her lips when she found him sitting in awed silence, instead only breaking their eye contact only to return to the lyrics.

Though she wasn't used to the song, she didn't let that hold her back, and managed to make it through to the end without stumbling. She wouldn't allow herself to fail at this, she swore, not on an evening when so much was at stake. This, like so much else, was a fight, and she intended to win. That was why, when she cried out the song's final note, holding it as the song came it an end, there was victory in her eyes.

After the music died, her friends sat without saying a word, and Inner Moka resolutely fended off any concerns she might have felt, refusing to stoop to asking what they had thought. Her perseverance was rewarded when Mizore leaned back and glanced at Kurumu. "We shouldn't have let her sing," the snow maiden grumbled, and Kurumu nodded briskly, noting the lingering awe on Tsukune's face. Tsukune finally came to his senses enough to begin clapping loudly, and the vampire favored him with a superior smile before bending to pick up the bag she had dropped.

"_See_? _You had fun_," her outer half chided her. The vampire glowered at the rosario she wore, but couldn't keep the humor from her eyes.

"Someone had to show them up," she commented, before dropping the whip into the bag. Immediately her form reverted to its usual appearance, her hair darkening and eyes turning to green. Once again in control of their body, the outer persona smiled and walked back to her friends, enjoying the feeling of fierce satisfaction radiating from the cross she wore at her neck. She took the seat next to Mizore, glancing towards Tsukune as she sat down. For just a moment, she felt envious of the reaction that her other half had received; had he enjoyed her singing as much as he had her other half's?

Tsukune had other things on his mind. His spirits falling, he glanced down at the watch he wore. They had been here for hours, and it was doubtlessly dark outside, and the time that they had rented this room for was quickly dwindling. They would need to leave soon, he knew, though he didn't want to. He had enjoyed this evening, getting to spend time with all of his friends together like normal high school students would, and he didn't want to see it end. The fact that the choice would probably be mentioned once they returned to the Resting Place only underscored that desire. Still, there was no resisting fate, he knew, and so he mournfully told his friends that they should probably leave after the next song.

"Who wants to go last?" Moka asked, though she wished that she would also get another opportunity. Mizore hesitated, weighing her own desire, while Kurumu hopped from her chair and rushed to the song selector. "H-Hey, Kurumu-!"

"I thought I saw…" the succubus mused, flipping through the songs. Her face lit up as she found the song she had been searching for, and she turned that ecstatic expression towards her friends. "Hey, Mizore, Moka, come look at this."

The two obediently walked up to the monitor, sharing a curious glance. Kurumu's finger indicated the song that had drawn her interest, and after the other girls read its title comprehension slowly dawned on their faces. They leaned in together, whispering amongst themselves, as Tsukune watched with a growing dim alarm. 'What are they up to?' he wondered, noting the broad smiles each of the girls wore.

"Alright, Tsukune, since we only have time for one last song, we've decided who will sing it!" Kurumu crowed, grinning at the boy sitting before them.

"All of us!" Moka cheered. Tsukune blinked at this, but quickly nodded. It was a good solution, he thought.

"You might recognize this one," Mizore commented cryptically. As their audience watched, the three girls took their places, and the first notes of the final song began to play as Tsukune began to realize the truth of the song they had chosen. A broad smile on his face, he watched as the girls took their usual stances as the music from Kurumu's dance video played on, and soon their three voices began to fill the room.

The four friends were so focused on each other that they did not notice the door to their room crack open.

* * *

Michael hesitated just outside the karaoke club, glancing hurriedly in both directions down the street in front of the building. He failed to locate his prey, and for a scant moment feared that he had been tricked, lured outside while his opponent took advantage of Tsukune's reduced protection. His fears were soon allayed, however, when the figure stepped out of the alleyway beside the karaoke club, cracking his knuckles as he came.

"Looking for someone?" the man asked, smiling slightly. He shook his head, his black ponytail wagging behind him, as he stepped closer to Michael, stopping a few feet away. Despite the murderous glare the guardian was directing towards him, it was obvious that his good humor was still intact.

"_You_," Michael snarled, spitting the word like a curse. His left hand fell to his hip, and with a glimmer of yellow light an intricately-tooled scabbard appeared at his waist, his right hand falling upon the hilt of the sword it held.

Both men paused as they felt a surge of monstrous energy within the building. Michael felt the urge to sprint inside, to find out what had caused such a commotion, but he couldn't turn his back on his enemy. Others had made that mistake, he knew, but hadn't lived to speak of it. No, he would just have to trust that Gabriel could take care of whatever had caused that shift in power.

"So hasty," Sam purred, laughing as he glanced back to Michael and the sword he was clutching to. He motioned vaguely towards the buildings surrounding them, the cars driving past. "Are you so certain you want to get into it here? Not that I'd mind, but-"

"I'll make you pay for what you've done." Michael gripped the sword, baring his teeth towards his opponent. "You deserve to die, and I don't care what you say!"

"Well, I'm not surprised you'd see it that way, but still…" Sam shrugged indifferently. "Maybe you could take me one on one, but are you sure? After all…" He smiled, and his golden eyes glowed in the artificial lighting. "They always said you were his strongest fighter. Me? I was just his best killer." His hands dropped slowly towards both sides of his waist as Michael tensed, ready to draw the sword he held. "Which is why I'm amazed you're willing to have a go here… surrounded by so many innocent people just going about their business. You know I don't give a damn about unintended casualties, but you?"

This drew Michael up short, but still he did not release the hilt of his sword. Unable to force himself to push further just yet, he stared at the other man, his confusion and disappointment hidden behind the sunglasses he wore. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray us? You were one of us, Sam-"

"Why?" The other man interrupted, the mirth on his face taking up a vicious edge. "Aren't you smart enough to figure that out, Michael? Or are you just that happy licking your master's boots like a whipped dog? Don't you get sick of slaving for people unworthy of our attention, people that don't even realize we exist?" His shouting drew fearful glances from passerby, who hurried on their way, quickly deserting the street. "He uses you, just like he used me. Someday you'll get used up, and I'll be there laughing."

Michael nodded slowly, his suspicions confirmed. "You call me a dog, but you were the only one that had to be leashed. He hoped you would learn to choose who you killed, instead of going on a rampage the first chance you got. It seems he was right not to trust you."

"Ha! You would believe the Hell-King if he told you the sky was green," Sam spat off to the side, as if mentioning his former master had disgusted him. "At least your failure of a partner is smart enough to think for himself."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Michael demanded, the rage leaking out of his voice as he regained control. He had seen enough to convince him that all that was left was his duty, especially since his duty, at the moment, would lead him to the same fight his anger had drawn him towards.

"I just came to offer a little warning to my old comrades. After all, we used to be such good friends," Sam gloated, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'd hate for someone to kill you before I got the chance."

Growling, Michael allowed the first inches of his sword to slip free of its scabbard, pausing as the other man continued. "Thanatos." Sam smirked as he saw the shock on the guardian's face. "He's coming. He'll be here in a matter of days, as a matter of fact; he isn't the quickest at moving cross-country, but at least he should be hungry by the time he arrives. He'll need to be, for the feast that's waiting for him." Sam motioned towards the karaoke club, chuckling as Michael's face paled.

"How do you know about this? Are you… _helping_ that monster?" Michael stared, perplexed, at his enemy. "You know what will happen if he gets the phylactery back. Even we couldn't beat Death at his prime, and you and I were barely a match for one of his generals. Do you think he'll forget that you were that at the final battle?"

"Let him remember. I have ways of buying forgiveness." Sam shrugged, turning his back to his shocked former comrade. "Anyways, I'm done here. You ask too many questions; it's about time you learned to think for yourself."

"Like hell I'm going to let you-"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with what's happening in there?" Michael paused as he felt the surge of monstrous energy fade from within the building. He whirled to look towards the karaoke club, worried for those he had been ordered to protect, before realizing his mistake. When he turned back to where the traitorous guardian had been standing, he found it empty. He glanced around him, already conscious of the fact he wouldn't be able to find his opponent now, since the other man had been known for his speed just as Michael was known for his strength. His fury left unsated, Michael screamed out his rage, the wordless shout resounding off the nearby buildings.

Regaining his composure with tremendous effort, he turned to step back into the karaoke club. He had a mission to accomplish, and his enemy's disappearance did not mean that the four teens were safe. He released his death-grip on his sword as he reached for the door, and the blade and scabbard quickly vanished, hidden from sight. He wouldn't need it, not for an enemy of Fairy Tale's caliber; only a threat like his former comrade was enough for him to consider drawing it.

Still, a dark trickle of fear seeped into his heart. If the ex-guardian was telling the truth, and Thanatos was drawing nearer, then that meant that soon… Michael swallowed as he remembered the Headmaster's initial orders to him and Gabriel, and he knew that further orders would soon arrive. If the Headmaster reacted in the way he expected, then that meant they would soon be withdrawn back to the Academy, leaving Tsukune and the others unprotected.

And, with an enemy like the traitor guardian around, Thanatos wouldn't be the only thing they would have to worry about. For a brief second, Michael considered the possibility of ignoring the orders to retreat, staying by Tsukune's side until Thanatos arrived. He knew that the boy was no match for the wraith, even in its current state. It didn't make sense to leave him exposed, when the Headmaster obviously thought him important.

Michael sighed in relief when he reached the hallway outside the karaoke booths, and found his partner peeking into the students' room, glancing over to offer Michael a thumb's up of reassurance. Walking on without stopping, Michael returned to the booth that they had rented, falling into his seat as he stared at a nearby wall. Gabriel followed him into the room, but waited without speaking, cautious curiosity on his face.

It didn't make sense, Michael repeated to himself. Tsukune and the others wouldn't be able to defeat Thanatos, not without outside aid, so why had they been ordered to not intervene if the wraith appeared? Did the Headmaster even know that the traitor guardian was involved? It was up to them to protect Tsukune, Michael knew, and he would stand by the boy no matter what.

No… no, he had to have faith in his leader. The Hell-King had earned his respect, and his loyalty. To turn on that now would make him no better than the betrayer he had just confronted, and that, Michael could not stomach. If ordered, he would return to the Academy, and pray that the Headmaster's trust in Tsukune was not misplaced. And, if it were…

Michael smiled, and imagined the feel of his sword in his hand. If Tsukune was taken by the wraith, then it would be up to them to see to Thanatos' destruction… and that of the traitor. There would be a reckoning, Michael swore. And there would finally be justice.

He could hardly wait.

* * *

"_Disco Lady_, _Disco Lady_… _Deep Emotion_, _Deep Emotion_…"

Tsukune grinned as he watched his three friends begin singing the song they had chosen, quickly realizing that they had learned the accompanying dance quite well; they were perfectly in sync. Moka had taken the microphone and stood in the center, with Kurumu to her right and Mizore to her left. Their voices were as harmonized as their movements, Moka's higher tone complemented by Kurumu's huskier voice, with Mizore falling in between. Even as they danced, their eyes stayed focused upon Tsukune, and he could do nothing but return their gazes and watch them, even as his mind plummeted off of the precipice he had been standing upon for longer than he could remember.

"_Kimi dake ni so misete itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku_…"

His eyes focused upon Moka, watching as her light brown hair swayed with her motion as she held both her arms perpendicularly before her and rocked with the music. Her green eyes glittered, and he fought not to sink into them, nor to be hypnotized by her lips as they briefly met between lyrics. In this moment, he felt that he could see through her eyes and into her emotions, could witness her hope and happiness, and he was overwhelmed by the power of her feelings.

He had always been close to Moka, ever since his first day at Yokai Academy. She had been the first person he had encountered there, and he had been enthralled by her beauty from the moment of their meeting. She was kind, and smart, and had a presence that drew people to her, though she didn't seem to realize it. He had never comprehended why she had been shunned at her previous school, though he often wondered if her former classmates had been jealous or intimidated by her. He had also never grasped why a girl as wonderful as she would choose to spend her time with him, or to… love him. It didn't make sense.

And then there was her other persona, her inner self. If he couldn't understand why people would be intimidated by Outer Moka, he could certainly figure it out when it came to her other half; even he found her to be awe-inspiring. She was sometimes harsh, even cold, but he knew that was not all there was to her; she could be weak, and kind, and even shy, on rare occasions. It was that depth that drew him to her, inexorably, like a moth to the flame, or like the wolves that cried out to the distant moon, fascinated by that which is eternally out of reach.

But… was she out of reach? Either of them? They both had expressed interest in him… in their own ways. And, their feelings were certainly reciprocated. He knew, had always known, that he was attracted to them. When he thought of his days at Yokai Academy, of the things that made him happy to wake up in a school full of monsters, Moka was at the center of his mind. He savored every moment he spent with her, be it in class, at lunch, or side by side before their latest enemy. It was too much for him to deny.

He was in love with Moka Akashiya… both of them.

"_My Darlin nee vividdo hora koishimashou_…"

Even as his mind numbly reeled away from that conclusion, his eyes shifted over to the girl dancing at Moka's right. Kurumu met his gaze, her lips twitching up in a smile as she realized she was the center of his attention, thrusting a hand towards him as she shook her hips. Though he knew that she would not use her Allure on him, the way that she captured his attention reminded him of the times she had done so. Unable to handle the conclusion he had just reached, his mind turned to thoughts of the succubus, weighing his emotions for her just as he had done for Moka.

Kurumu had been his friend for nearly as long as Moka, and had always been more adamant in her pursuit of him. Even though she had quickly come to the conclusion that he was her "destined one," he had not been so sure. Her forwardness had always left him uncomfortable, at least partially because of his body's unconscious reactions to her obvious affections, and he had never known how to reply to her desires. As time had passed, however, she had proven to be one of his closest friends, and the depths of her emotions for him and the rest of the group had never ceased to amaze him. She was perceptive, and considerate, willing to sacrifice herself and her wants for any of their circle when push came to shove. He remembered that there had been several times she had even forsaken an easy route to replace Moka in his eyes, only because she wanted to win his love honestly. Had there not been extenuating circumstances during those occasions, Tsukune knew that those actions would have caused him to think a lot harder about her emotions, but there was no going back to that now.

Still… the date that they had shared had changed everything. He had never gotten many chances to be alone with Kurumu, and had been surprised at how much fun he had shared with her. At the academy, he lacked any kind of close male friend, someone he could relax and be himself with, and the time at the arcade had shown him what he was missing… and someone that could help to cure that problem. Not that he thought of Kurumu like a male friend; far, far from it. He was very attracted to her, and there had been times on the date that he had felt protective, even jealous, when he had noticed the attention she was getting from other guys. That had culminated when they had nearly kissed, and he had been surprised by how much he had craved to feel her lips. She had opened her heart to him at that time, and he had found himself accepting her emotions in a way he had never before experienced.

Now that he had allowed himself the chance to truly look at her, he realized how much he needed Kurumu. She was often the heart of their group, and a confidant and comrade to him, and … He blushed as he thought about how soft she felt, how warm, and could feel his body react to the memory. He remembered all the times that she had given him her usual chest-first greeting, and despite his wailing morality realized that he was beginning to look forward to the next time she did it. Without her, his life wouldn't be the same, would be far too quiet and hollow. Ever since the day he had met her, Kurumu had declared that he was her mate of fate; now, he was beginning to wonder what it would be like if she was right. From what he could see, it would not be as bad as he had once thought… no, he hoped to spend the rest of his life with Kurumu, whatever form that might take. He realized where his thoughts were headed, but it was too late now to stop the realization.

He was in love with Kurumu Kurono.

"_Umare kawatte amai yume sotto iroduro My Love_…"

Tsukune's smile did not slip from his face, even though he felt dizzy as he was overwhelmed by his thoughts. His eyes were inexorably drawn to the girl dancing on Moka's left, her pale skin gleaming as she swayed to the song's slowing tempo, bending over as she swept her arms behind her. As she straightened, Mizore's blue eyes were on him, and the faintest color entered her cheeks as she saw him watching her, his gaze not wavering in the slightest. Though he knew he was already lost, he knew that he must consider his feelings for Mizore just as he had the other two girls.

Mizore had been the latest addition to their group, and had joined them after some of their earlier conflicts, including their fight with Yokai Academy's student police. She had always been distant, preferring to stalk him over directly interacting with their group. It had taken a long time for her to become comfortable enough to openly join them, and even then she had not forsaken her fondness for trailing Tsukune from the shadows. Eventually, though, she had earned the friendship of the other girls, and now it felt like she had always been there. She, too, had proven to be remarkably perceptive, showing an understanding of his emotions at times when his other friends were unable to restrain their own desires, which he was deeply grateful for.

When he had first met Mizore, it was obvious that she had created an image of him in her mind, shaped from her impressions of his writing and from her own desires. She had been desperately lonely, and had sensed the same from him, and that had drawn her to him. After she failed to forcibly claim him, however, he knew that her preconceived notions of him had begun to melt away; now, the him that she cared for was truly who he was, and not a production of her imagination. After talking to her on their date, he understood that, and she had proven that they did share many similarities beyond their lonely pasts. She had been easy to talk to, to relate to, and he had revealed things to her that he doubted he could discuss with the others. As she had said, they felt like equals, and that had been incredibly reassuring.

And their bonds went beyond their shared past and mindset. He found her to be beautiful and graceful, and remembered how deep his temptation had run when she had taken him to the field of the Snow White flowers. If he had not seen the pain she felt then, he knew that he might have succumbed… and, he blushed, had had dreams about just that very possibility. Even though Mizore still felt farther from him than the other girls, he wanted to close that distance, not widen it. She was afraid of being hurt, but her need for him had driven him too close to avoid such pain, and he had no desire to hurt her. No, her happiness was what he wanted, even above his own. Even though he knew he damned himself by it, the realization was inevitable.

He was in love with Mizore Shirayuki.

"_Hora sekai wa kawaru_…"

He was in love with all three of them. Feeling like the floor was giving way beneath him, Tsukune watched as the song, and with it the girls' dance, came to an end. In front of him, the girls threw their arms to one side and then the other before thrusting their palms towards him, a motion that was both forbidding and beseeching. They held that pose for a long moment before Tsukune's body automatically responded, his hands coming together in applause that shattered the lingering quiet. Freed from their momentary stillness, the girls shared a smile of mutual exhilaration and relief before turning back to Tsukune, the grins not leaving their faces. He, too, wore a smile, even as factions of his mind warred between mortal terror and ecstatic excitement, and he stood to meet them.

He didn't get the chance, as the phone on the wall cried out a chime. Frowning, he turned to it and picked it up from its base, nodding grimly in response to the voice informing him that their time was up. "We'll be right out," he assured them, and replaced the phone on its base. Shrugging, he turned back to the girls. "It's time for us to head back to the Resting Place," he informed them dolefully, and it was obvious they shared his reluctance. Still they gathered their belongings, and a minute later the door closed behind them, interrupting Tsukune's persistent glance at the place where the girls had danced.

With the smile fighting its way back to his lips despite all odds, he turned to follow the three girls he loved out of the karaoke club, walking towards the moment he would have to make a choice that he could no longer imagine.

* * *

"Whew… it feels good to be back!" Moka exclaimed as they stepped into the house, stretching her arms luxuriously as she strolled from the foyer into the common room. The other two girls offered their assent as they fell onto the couch, allowing themselves to sink into the cushions. Even as they relaxed, however, their eyes darted in the direction of the foyer, waiting for Tsukune to enter after he finished paying the cab drivers. He was no doubt entangled in a conversation about their circumstances; their driver, at least, had been quite impressed by the gate that blocked their entry to the driveway, let alone the house itself.

When the door closed, the girls each jumped slightly in their seats. The three shared a silent glance as Tsukune stepped into the room, but the nervousness they felt was carefully hidden behind their exhausted grins. It was time, they knew, but they didn't want to rush things. Everything hinged on this moment, and things would never be the same afterwards, if Tsukune did make his choice.

Tsukune was not so skilled at hiding his anxiety, his lips pulled tight as he lightly sat on the chair opposite the girls. He couldn't meet their eyes, which only served to increase their own concerns, gradually pouring more and more tension into the room. The oppressive silence was finally broken, and Moka turned to stare at Kurumu as the succubus spoke the words on all of their minds. "So, Tsukune," she started, her forced casualness cracking at the edges, "what's on you mind?"

He glanced up at her, and nothing could hide the desperation in his eyes. Despite that, he wore a fake smile of his own, and he nodded to her. "I was just thinking about… the choice," he admitted, the final word emerging as if being dragged out of him.

Moka swallowed loudly, and was almost reassured when she heard the other two girls do the same. She stared at Tsukune, but his own gaze was locked firmly on the carpet before him, and he showed no inclination towards pushing the conversation further. She could feel nervousness akin to her own beginning to radiate from the rosario at her chest, and prayed that Tsukune would gather the strength to say something further.

Finally one of them had enough. "So?" Mizore asked, trying to keep her voice light.

Tsukune sighed loudly, steeling himself for what would come next. He had no choice now, no answer besides the one that had offered itself to him, though he knew what it might cost him. He looked up, meeting the eyes of each of the girls in turn, his expression dreadfully serious. There was no turning back now.

"I'm sorry," he said, carefully watching their faces. "I've thought long and hard about it, and for all my efforts…" His voice failed him, and he struggled to regain his composure before continuing. "I've tried, but I've realized that I care too much about each of you to… to choose. Not right now. Maybe someday," he lied feebly, even as a voice inside his head screamed at him, a mantra of '_I love you all_!' But he couldn't say that, he knew, not right now. Maybe someday, a voice from his heart commented darkly, mocking his words to the girls. "But I can't give you an answer today. I'm sorry."

His eyes sank to the floor once more, frantically wanting to see their reactions but unable to face them. This could cost him everything, he knew; if the girls were tired of his indecision, they might all leave him anyways. He doubted that would happen, but felt he would deserve it if they did. Maybe there was no right answer to this dreadful choice, but if there was, then he knew he hadn't yet found it.

The girls, however, looked amongst themselves, their faces carved into inscrutable masks. They hid their own reactions from each other, trying to divine what the others felt. Despite their efforts, they weren't entirely successful; Moka's eyes glimmered as the edge of Mizore's lip twitched upward, and Kurumu's shoulders shook in the faintest of chuckles. They were the subtlest of clues, but for three friends as close as they, it was enough.

"Excuse us," Kurumu said dryly, leading the other two girls into the kitchen for their conference. Tsukune tore himself from his misery in time to watch them go, panic growing inside him, but they were gone, and he was deprived of their reaction. Paralyzed, he glanced back down at the ground, relieved at least that the moment had passed… now he only had to wait in agony for the aftermath.

As the three girls entered the kitchen, the masks that they had worn began to rapidly deteriorate, revealing their budding grins. Moka shook her head as she fought to contain the relief she felt, though she didn't completely understand it. Surely the tension would only continue after this, right? Without an answer, they would have to wait for Tsukune to make up his mind, would have to fight just as they had been… would live just as they had been, would compete just like always. Nothing would really change, and was that such a bad thing? Compared to…

"So, who wasn't halfway expecting that?" Kurumu asked slyly, shaking her head as the other two let their laughter escape. Her eyes gleamed as she grinned at her rivals, and they returned her challenging stare. "Guess we'll have to move on to phase two, then."

"You had plans for this, didn't you?" Mizore demanded, smirking at the succubus. The yuki-onna drew the sucker from her mouth, glancing at it before returning her eyes to her scheming friend. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So, tell us!" Moka demanded, chuckling. She was surprised that she even felt relief pouring from the rosario, though she knew better than to comment on it. Inner Moka also valued their friendships, no matter how much her competitiveness might put it to the test.

"Alright," Kurumu yielded, grinning with the zeal of a master plotter. "We're out of money, so we can't have a repeat of the dates. However, I think we can all agree that we want to continue things with Tsukune, right?" She didn't have to wait for her friends to nod. "So, there's a way we can enjoy ourselves here, and, at the same time, make Tsukune pay for his inability to decide." Her toothy grin revealed her intents for that retribution. "How about this: we each get a day, that, for an hour and a half, we get Tsukune to ourselves. During that time, he has to do whatever we want him to… within the scope of our previous rules," she yielded grudgingly, seeming the alarm flare up in Moka's eyes. "He can pay us back for making us wait, and we get to be alone with him. And, maybe it will help him think more about who he wants to be with."

The other two girls paused, thinking this over. Kurumu could tell that Mizore quickly accepted the notion, but they waited for Moka to nod before saying anything. Finally the vampire glanced up, resolution burning in her eyes. "As long as we stick to the previous rules," she ordered, and the other two nodded in acknowledgement. Receiving that confirmation, Moka allowed herself to smile in response, already beginning to imagine what her own choice might look like. So many possibilities…

"So… want to tell Tsukune?" Mizore asked, smiling darkly. Had Tsukune heard the chuckles the other girls offered in reply, his terror might have grown. So lost in his own thoughts was he, however, that he didn't notice the presence of his friends until they stood before him. When he looked up, it was to see three girls wearing the smiles of victorious predators, and he was cornered.

"We've decided your punishment!" Kurumu crowed, holding a triumphant finger before his perplexed face. The other two girls nodded behind her, and Tsukune's gaze darted to each of them before focusing on Kurumu's violet eyes. "So that you can repay us for our patience, for the next three days…" Kurumu started, allowing the silence to draw thin before revealing Tsukune's destiny to him.

"Whaaat?!"

It took a long time for the laughter to die down, but Tsukune eventually accepted his fate with a fearful smile, his dread of his friends' eager imaginations nothing compared to the terror he had been feeling before. He knew that he was putting himself, or at least his sanity and chastity, at serious risk by agreeing to this pact, but his fear was almost overwritten by his anticipation. He had stepped off the edge of the world, he knew, and there was nothing left for him to do but fall and fall. And, for now, that was alright by him.

That night, after the three teens had reluctantly retreated to their own rooms to rest for the next day, peace reigned over the Resting Place, each of its inhabitants sleeping fitfully in their beds, dreaming of what might await them. The worst was behind them, they felt. Perhaps storms would come later, would try to pull them apart, but for now the skies were clear, and even in sleep their lips curled in smiles of relief.

**Extra-Long Author's Note**: Oops, this comes a day late, though, as I look back at it, perhaps I should take the 'glass-half-full' perspective and call it _only_ a day late. And to think this was all supposed to fit in the last chapter… ha. To be honest, I stressed over this chapter; I'm sure you can understand why. Finally, the midpoint climax, or, as I have taken to calling it, the Cartesian Crux (See _Out of Nightmares_: The Whispered Words of the Wolf - Author's Note). While Tsukune's romantic dilemma is not getting any easier, I don't think anyone participating is going to complain.

I will admit that I had trouble with the placement of the scenes early in this chapter, since they happen at the same time, but thought this the best way to break up the action; if anyone has any suggestions as to how I could improve it, you will find me to be all ears. For those who had difficulty, the surge of monstrous power Michael feels is Moka removing her rosario for Inner Moka to sing, and the person peeking into the room is Gabriel, who is watching over them. Still, while I hope I handled the chronology well enough, such isn't my main concern with this chapter…

Now, just in case there are any who aren't quite content with Tsukune's conclusions in this installment, its time to talk shop about a certain matter. I will go ahead and throw up a spoiler warning for the next two paragraphs, but only because I will be repeating my goals for this story, and the series as a whole, as I mentioned in my first author's note of _Out of Nightmares_. While many things have changed at this point in my writings (I blush when I note that I claimed I would be only introducing Mori Retsu as a major original character; while that _was_ true for _OoN_, at this point that is hardly the case. Gabe, Michael, Sam, Thanatos, etc.…) my stated goals for this series have not. So, if Tsukune's epiphany and resulting choice, or lack thereof at this point, do not sit well with you, I defend myself by pointing out, in as nice a fashion as I can manage… I told you so. On the other hand, I can assure you that Tsukune _will_ make a choice on this matter, before this tale is done. I realize this might be telling you too much on one hand and nothing substantial on the other… but I, at least, am okay with that. ^_^ Anyways, it is best I have this discussion now, since it fits better here than where I had originally intended to place it. Where that was to be? Heh, I'll give you a sign when that chapter comes.

Anyways, this chapter is intended to be a primary key to me reaching the conclusion I want; whether or not I am effective in that aim, I leave up to you. Personally, I feel justified: after all, now that Tsukune has been given a chance to step back from considering his friends as a group, and has evaluated his connection to each of them personally, it seems logical to me that he could arrive at this conclusion, one that I doubt that his manga representation could reach at this time. Such has been the point of the events of this story and the previous one… and the events yet to come. Things are not at all finished here, and I assure you that I will work my hardest to ensure that the coming complications will be just as amusing and interesting as that which has come previously, especially as things heat up further between Tsukune and the girls…

Onto other business. The songs that are described in this chapter, and several previous ones, are thus: First, Mizore sings _Snow Storm_, one of her character songs that appears in episode 3 of the second anime, followed by Kurumu's rebuttal _Yafu Yafu Nano Ni_ from the same episode. Inner Moka sings the ending theme to the first anime, _Dancing in the Velvet Moon_, while the group sings _DISCOTHEQUE_, the opening theme from the second anime. I realize that I am writing in another continuity than the anime, but that has nothing to do with the songs, eh? Gabriel, however, sings Rick Astley's _Never Gonna Give You Up_ before starting to sing Frank Sinatra's _My Way_, a popular karaoke song, I've heard. As for why Rick Astley?... I've never gotten the chance to Rickroll anyone before. This will have to do. I, of course, own none of these songs, nor the lyrics, and make no profit from mentioning them… they just all seemed to fit so well. So, if someone with the power to do so reads this… please don't sue me.

Oh, and one final question. One of my reviewers pointed out, much to my chagrin, that Romance/Humor probably isn't the best categorization for this story. I will adamantly defend the first half, of course, but I yield that my humor in this tale isn't enough for it to fit in the latter category. I am, however, stumped on what other heading to change it to. Adventure? Friendship? General? I'd appreciate any input you have on the matter.

And, to conclude this monster of an author's note, allow me to once again offer my appreciation for your reviews. Since, in order to continue cranking out these chapters, I have to maintain a certain level of ardor for Rosario + Vampire, I need all of the input I can get to stay focused, and your comments do that job wonderfully. I will shamelessly ask for your feedback on this chapter in particular, since it is so crucial to the overarching plot, and since I worked so very hard at getting it to the shape it's in (big, bulging, and hopefully somewhat balanced). Either way, thank you for reading, and I shall be back in a few days, the first chapter of the next phase of _Into Dreams_ in hand.

But, for now, time to savor the carrot-onna-stick that I've been holding in front of myself ever since I woke up at 4 A.M. to work on this. Time… for sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon

**Bonus**: According to the video I was using to transcribe the lyrics (Danielpetrovic's version on Youtube), here are the translations for the segments of DISCOTHEQUE I used in this chapter, sorted by the segments they appeared before:

Moka: "_Kimi dake ni so misete itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku_…" – You are the only one I will show these to: the bottom of my heart and what lies deep in my eyes.

Kurumu: "_My Darlin nee vividdo hora koishimashou_…" – My darling, let's have a vivid love.

Mizore: "_Umare kawatte amai yume sotto iroduro My Love_…" – I want to paint a sweet dream of changing myself completely.

Final epiphany: "_Hora sekai wa kawaru_…" - Look, the world is changing.


	24. The First Day

**Chapter 24**

_**The First Day**_

It was the morning after Tsukune had been supposed to make his choice, and the world hadn't ended.

Instead, Tsukune woke with a long, pleasantly-painful stretch, his mouth opened wide in a gaping yawn. He blinked groggily up at the ceiling, kicking at the sheets as he weakly fought to free himself from the bed just as his mind struggled to climb out of the haze of slumber. Mornings like this were rare, he noted; peaceful and quiet, without the shrieking cry of an alarm or knocking at his door. There was no crisis, no rush. It was wonderful, and unexpected, especially after a day like that one he had had the day before-

Tsukune's eyes shot open as he was dropped cold into consciousness. Yesterday. The choice. His realization that he was in love with all three of the girls…

He groaned, rolling over in the bed and burying his face into a pillow. What had he done? Or rather, what else could he have done? He hadn't chosen, but could there have been something else he could have said to hold up to his responsibilities to his three friends? A good night's rest had provided no more answers than the previous days, and Tsukune knew that his answer at the current moment would have been the same as when the girls had asked him the previous evening.

At least they hadn't seemed too mad at him, despite his initial impressions of their reaction. Instead, they had revealed their plans for the next 'phase' of their time at the Resting Place; a scheme that had caused Tsukune no small amount of anxiety as he had tried to fall asleep afterwards, but had also left him feeling slightly thrilled. Yes, he knew the girls enough to dread what they might put him through, having him at their command for an hour and a half, but, as they had pointed out, it was a way for him to repay them for delaying the choice. His guilt at making them wait could be assuaged by giving them the things they would ask of him, and since they had told him that they would adhere to the previous rules he knew he wouldn't have to worry so much about them going overboard.

Well, that was the idea, anyways. He blushed as he remembered the numerous occasions Mizore and Kurumu had tried a direct route to his affections, and prayed that they would be as restrained as they claimed. Especially since he suspected he wouldn't be able to resist as well after his earlier epiphany…

That thought warming his cheeks, he pushed himself from the bed, swinging his legs over the floor and standing. His troubles hadn't ended, but he still had things to do: eating breakfast, doing his homework, helping the girls finish the cleaning they had started the previous day. For all the chaos and fear of the past week, today was a day like any other, another example of the normal life he shared with his friends.

For some reason, that thought pleased him more than he could express, and it was for that reason that he left the bedroom wearing a bright smile.

* * *

As Tsukune descended the stairs of the Resting Place, there was a battle commencing outside. In the clearing behind the house, the three combatants glared enthusiastically at each other, flexing their fingers as they tensed their muscles. Two of them surrounded the third, a temporary alliance forged out of necessity and bitter experience, but they all knew that this advantage still might not be enough to tip things in their favor. No, only the skills that they had gained and honed would be enough to topple their strongest opponent, and so they could not hold back.

"Now!" Kurumu shouted, her wings flapping as she lifted from the ground, swooping forward at her enemy as she drew back her lengthened nails. Across from her, Mizore also snapped into action, her frozen claws lashing in an arc before her, icy blades snapping free to lance at their mutual opponent. Though her aim initially seemed poor, the shards soaring to either side of the third girl, it was quickly obvious that her attempt was only meant to cage her enemy, not strike her. That would be left to Kurumu, who crossed her own claws in two diagonal swipes that would have left many foes in an assortment of pieces.

Many foes, but not Moka Akashiya, or at least not her inner self. The silver-haired vampire launched herself into the air over Kurumu's attack, planting her foot on the succubus' back as she descended and using her as a springboard to distance herself from the duo. She whirled as she landed, ready for Mizore's next attack as Kurumu sprawled face-first onto the ground, but the snow maiden was nowhere to be found. Moka's crimson eyes narrowed as she scanned the nearby tree-line, certain that Mizore had chosen to stick to the advantages her stealth and ranged abilities provided her. Smart, but it wouldn't be enough.

"You're gonna pay for that," Kurumu swore, her cheek muddy from its collision with the ground as the succubus pushed herself back to her feet. Regaining her composure, Kurumu turned, tensing her shoulders as she grinned fiercely at the vampire. "Don't think that we're going to take it easy on you!" Kurumu roared, charging forward once more, drawing Moka's attention as she came.

"_You_ take it easy on _me_?" the vampire muttered, shifting her stance as she prepared to sweep the succubus from her feet once more. She froze in place, however, as she felt the killing intent radiating from the trees behind her. With an alarmed glance, she saw the sunlight glint off ice beside one tree, and threw herself away as a frozen shard buried itself where she had been standing. Her retreat was halted, however, when she stood and found herself face-to-face with Mizore, and her confused stare drew a cold smile from the other girl.

"Now!" Kurumu shouted triumphantly, and Moka's eyes snapped to her wrist as a tendril of darkness shot from the ground to encircle it. Soon enough, all of her limbs had received the same treatment, leaving her entirely bound in place. She snarled as she pulled against the black ropes, her eyes darting to either side as two more copies of Mizore stepped into her field of vision, ice daggers fanning in their hands.

Illusions and ice clones; not new moves, but new ways of utilizing them. Her friends had certainly improved, Moka admitted to herself with a hunter's grin, savoring the challenge. If they kept this up, maybe someday they would pose a real challenge to her.

But not today.

The trio of Mizores acted as one, releasing their spray of projectiles toward Moka from three sides. Carefully reading their flight, Moka twisted sharply, pulling her bonds tight as she contorted to allow the icy shards to sail past her. Behind the vampire, Kurumu blinked in exasperated shock as she realized that Moka had foiled the maneuver she and Mizore had spent so much time preparing, only for her surprise to deepen as she realized the second part of Moka's intent. The vampire shot a dark smile back at Kurumu as the illusionary tendrils, sliced by Mizore's barrage, parted and gave way with a series of loud snaps, freeing Moka to enact her own assault.

She wasted no time in doing so, lunging towards the foremost Mizore before turning, lashing a kick into the side of the snow maiden on the right. That Mizore exploded into shards, but before they could all reach the ground Moka had already pounced upon the next copy of the yuki-onna, the leftmost Mizore also shattering into frozen fragments. That left only one copy, which Moka knew would be Mizore's real body; this did not keep her from diving at the snow maiden, her leg shooting skyward at Mizore's stomach.

The snow maiden's smile lasted a half-second before she exploded, a moment before Moka's foot could even reach her. As the ice clone lost its form, it reshaped, surging forward to grasp Moka's extended leg and waist, holding her in place slightly above the ground. The sound of flapping wings was the only warning the silver-haired vampire had, and she reacted desperately, lying back just in time to avoid Kurumu's airborne swipe. With her back against the ground, Moka now had enough leverage to shatter the ice that held her captive, scissoring her legs towards heaven before snapping her body straight again, throwing herself back her feet.

Once again, she squared off against her friends, her eyes scanning the nearby trees, noting Mizore stepping out from behind her cover, before returning to Kurumu, who was coming back around for another pass. The vampire's opinion of her opponents had improved, but it was time to end this. First, she would-

"Stop this!" demanded the shout from the house. All three girls paused, staring in shock as Tsukune burst out of the Resting Place and sprinted towards them, his face panicked. The trio of friends barely had time to share a guilty glance before Tsukune reached them, his eyes wide as he stared at each of them in turn. "What's gotten into you? Why are you fighting?" His expression fell as he searched their faces for an explanation. "This isn't because… because I couldn't choose… is it?"

He blinked as the three girls began to laugh. His confusion apparent, he waited for them to offer explanation, growing less pleased by the moment for being the source of their continuing amusement. Finally Moka recovered enough to offer a merciful answer to the befuddled boy, her crimson eyes lit by her humor. "It isn't always about you, Tsukune," she pointed out, the smirk on her face somewhat removing the edge of her words, but not saving Tsukune's cheeks from a deep blush of shame.

"We just wanted to spar," Mizore explained, smiling at him as she waved a frozen hand.

"Yeah, being cooped up in that house means that we haven't been stretching our muscles as much," Kurumu added, rotating her shoulder to emphasize her point.

"But… but it looked like you trying to kill each other!" Tsukune complained, boggling at the trio.

"Well, yeah, but how else are we going to stand up to her?" Mizore answered, frowning at Inner Moka. The vampire didn't comment, instead smiling smugly at the other two girls. Tsukune stared blankly at them before memories of his time training with the vampire surfaced, and after a sudden shiver was forced to yield to the snow maiden's logic. Inner Moka was not one to hold back.

"That's enough for today, anyways," the vampire stated, reaching down and lifting the edge of her skirt to unwrap the Belmont from its place around her thigh. Her eyes darted up to Tsukune, noting the expression he wore as he glanced at her bared leg, before she pulled the whip free. With a shimmer, her hair darkened as her eyes closed, and she slumped forward, Tsukune rushing forward to catch her before she fell to the ground. She rested against his chest for a long moment before opening her eyes, staring dazedly up at him.

"Good morning, Tsukune," Outer Moka said drowsily, lowering her head back to his chest. Behind her, the other two girls shared an exasperated grimace before shaking their heads.

"I'm going inside," Kurumu huffed, but her irritation seemed exaggerated. She had barely taken a step towards the house before she whirled back towards Tsukune, an eager grin on her face. "Oh, Tsukune, would you like some cookies? I was going to fix a batch, and I'd love to share them with you!"

It took only a moment of looking into her energetically-sparkling eyes for him to chuckle and nod. "Sure, I'd be happy to have some."

"Would you like some help, Kurumu?" Moka asked, pushing gently away from Tsukune.

The succubus stared at her for a moment, warily surprised, before the smile returned to her face. "Sure, but I'll make Tsukune's myself. They're special!" Hearing this, Tsukune took a moment to appreciate how far they had come since the days that Kurumu had tried to slip love potions into sweets she made for him… and, despite himself, suddenly felt glad that Moka would be working beside her as she made this batch.

Together, the two girls walked back to the house, chatting amongst themselves as they went, and Tsukune watched them go. He had been worried when he had seen the three of them fighting, but now they seemed entirely at ease with each other, in a way he hadn't seen since… well, since they had first encountered Mori Retsu, now that he thought about it. It was good that their friendship was getting back to normal, though he didn't quite understand why they seemed so much more relaxed now. After, he hadn't chosen, which meant that they were still competing against each other. But, he shrugged, it didn't matter now; as long as they were happy.

He paused, realizing that only Moka and Kurumu had stepped into the house. Where was Mizore? He glanced around him, not finding the snow maiden anywhere nearby, but a chill running up his spine told him that he was being watched. Shaking his head, he looked at the nearby trees, knowing that Mizore was probably stalking him from behind one of them, even though she was hardly making a secret of it. Smiling in pleased surrender, he turned to walk back into the house, knowing that he would be tailed until Moka and Kurumu called for him.

Everything was back to normal, indeed, he decided. And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

A short distance away, two men watched the teens return to the house, one leaning against a tree with a bright smile, the other glowering darkly at anything that drew his attention. They had watched the fight with varied levels of interest, the blond man unable to restrain his cheering while his goateed partner calmly analyzed the three girls' abilities. From his expression, it was obvious that he wasn't reassured, though his gloom was utterly unable to infect the other man. Still, Michael's concern did not escape the other guardian's notice, and finally Gabriel turned to him with a shrug.

"Hey, we could always spar with them; that'd get them, and us, some real exercise. What do you say?" Gabriel beamed at his partner, his enthusiasm contagious.

Not contagious enough. "We're here to guard them, not play with them. They're responsible for their own training," Michael responded darkly, crossing his arms. Beside him, Gabe shook his head in exasperation, the smile beginning to lose its grip on his face.

"So, how long are you going to sulk, anyways?" Gabe asked offhandedly, glancing away to avoid his partner's furious glare. "You've been pissy ever since-"

"You know full well why I'm on edge, Gabriel," Michael interrupted. "With that traitor running around, our mission is in danger. Until we have taken care of him, we cannot relax."

"And how is that any different than the past few years, hmm?" The smile returned to Gabe's face, but now it was distinctly different, almost predatory. "Ever since he killed Az-"

"Don't mention her name."

Gabe paused, his fists balling. Finally, after a heroic effort at reinforcing his restraint, he glanced over at the other man. "You weren't the only one who was close to her," he said softly, his face almost impassive.

Michael started to respond, but caught himself before the words could leave his mouth. Grunting, he shook his head, freeing himself of his building fury. "…You're right. But that's all the more reason to stay on our toes. We know what he's capable of, and that he's interested in Tsukune. It's up to us to make sure that he doesn't get involved with the fight that's coming."

"True… but why do you think I mentioned sparring with those girls?" Gabriel shrugged indifferently. "Different ways to the same goal. But don't worry, I'm sure the boss has his own plans to take care of, ah, our little problem. Trust in him, eh?"

The sentiment was one that the blond guardian had used in the past to calm his partner. This time, however, it didn't seem to have its usual immediate effect. Instead, Michael stared at the house for a long moment before shaking his head. "He told us to protect those kids. I intend to do just that."

Sighing, the blond guardian turned his own attention back to the Resting Place. For once, he was the one indulging in blind faith while his partner was favoring the practical approach. What was the world coming to, he wondered, that Michael would doubt the Hell-King? It was enough to leave him at a loss for words… which was another first, now that he thought about it.

Smiling faintly, Gabe settled in to keep up his watch over the four teens. The time would come that the matter would be out of their hands, he knew. But, for now, they were there, and that meant they were responsible for Tsukune and his friends. Even if that meant squaring off against their murderous former comrade…

Gabriel shivered, and stepped away from the tree, moving closer to the house and those he was to protect… just in case.

* * *

The lady in the red dress smiled down at the open luggage before her, eyeing the array of dresses and other components of her apparel arsenal. She had included a selection of evening gowns, bikinis, even lingerie; she had learned that it paid well to be prepared. Still, there were a few additional components that she lacked-

"I'm back, mistress," came the voice from the door behind her. She glanced back at the man, smiling as he bowed obsequiously towards her, holding before him a tightly-packed box left open to display the contents. "The shop-keeps told me these were a selection of your favorites, along with some new releases you might be interested in. When I told them who you intended them for, they declared that they would offer them to you for free, in appreciation of your business." He straightened, grinning sloppily at her with a heavy blush on his cheeks. "Did I do well, my lady?"

The woman walked over to him, taking the box from his arms without responding. She carried it over to the bed, placing it next to the open suitcase as she scanned the items it held. Yes, it was a good selection; just what her darling child would need to tip the scales in her favor. Grinning darkly, the woman turned back towards the fawning man, raising a hand to gently stroke it along his cheek, her fingertips curling down along his throat. "How wonderful. I'll be sure to reward you… later," she added sharply, seeing the lust blossom in his eyes. His disappointment was obvious, but he stepped back with a slight bow, giving her the space to return to packing. His continued presence served as a distraction she quickly tired of, and so she soon turned back to him with a smile. "Oh, and would you make certain that my tickets are ready for tomorrow? I would hate to misplace them," she asked sweetly, twirling a finger in her hair as she watched him rush to search for the tickets she had sent him out earlier to purchase. Alone again, she turned back to survey her suitcase, scanning over the collection with a keen eye, considering a few last-minute changes.

Tomorrow, she mused darkly, would see her to the place that the Headmaster had hidden her daughter. Once she was there, she could insure that things were going as intended; sure, her daughter would complain, but since she had failed to make her contribution to the survival of their race it was up to her mother to make certain this boy would not slip out of her fingers. Yes, she thought, holding up one nearly-sheer garment by its string-like straps, she would see to it that Tsukune Aono was utterly smitten.

With an eager laugh, she redoubled her efforts, eager for the hours to pass until she would see her child once again.

* * *

"Finished," Tsukune sighed, dropping the textbook onto the floor next to the couch he was reclining on. That was the last of the homework for the day, save the chapter in the Headmaster's Fundamental Varieties of Magic. He had initially considered watching television instead of rushing into his homework, but had decided that it would be better to do so with his friends than alone. Also, he could help the others with their schoolwork if they needed it, since he was finished. Plus, there was the fact that later he would be spending an hour and a half with whichever of the girls was to go first, and it would be better if he had everything finished before then.

Speaking of that, he hadn't even found out which of the girls it was that he would be spending time with this evening. He frowned, considering this, before deciding to take the easiest route to solve his curiosity. Leaning back against the arm of the couch, he stared at the armchair opposite him, which he was certain Mizore had chosen as her hiding place as she silently observed him. "Hey, Mizore," he prompted, waiting for her to pop up from behind the chair.

"Yes?" Tsukune jumped as he glanced at the other end of the couch, and the violet-haired head that had appeared over the other armrest. The snow maiden smiled sweetly at him, savoring his surprise; she had once told him that she thought he was cute when he was flustered, and it was obvious that her opinion hadn't changed.

"Ah, tell me, have you all chosen the order for the… second phase?" Tsukune asked, borrowing the terminology Kurumu had used the previous night.

They had, he realized as he watched the smile fall from her face. Instead of responding immediately, she glowered down at the couch, worrying at the stick of the sucker in her mouth. "Yes," she finally grumbled, "we drew straws earlier."

"And?"

"I'm last!" she wailed, staring pitifully at him. "But, if you don't want to wait, we can always take any time you want. Even tonight… preferably after Kurumu and Moka are in bed. You can just-"  
"What order did the others draw?" Tsukune interrupted, chuckling in slight embarrassment.

"Moka's first… again," Mizore explained, her ill humor returning. "And she made us agree to give her an extra half-hour."

"Oh?" Tsukune blinked, surprised.

"Yeah, so her other half can get some time." Mizore sank slightly out of sight, but her blue eyes speared into Tsukune. "Watch out for her. She doesn't play fair. You know that."

"Right," Tsukune scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. He was pleased that he would get a little extra time with both Mokas, but he could already tell that, whatever peace had developed between his three friends, Moka's inner personality wasn't entirely a part of it. He could remember the times that she had emphasized the need for him to make a choice, and she was undeniably competitive. But, that didn't mean that she would push him again, did it? After all, of all the girls, she had shown the least interest in him specifically, so she probably wouldn't go so far as to bend the rules.

"I'll be careful," he offered, hoping to allay Mizore's fears. She nodded before sinking back out of sight. "I'll be right back; I have to get my other textbook," he explained to the armrest that hid her from his sight, though he began to wonder if she had already changed locations without him noticing. Still thinking about that, he stood and walked into the foyer, moving to climb the stairs towards his bedroom, where the tome waited.

Before he could reach the second stair, Moka rushed into the foyer, frantically brushing at bits of cookie dough that had somehow found their way into her hair; Tsukune was forced to wonder how well she and Kurumu had been cooperating on their culinary task. Spotting him, she smiled. "The cookies will be done soon," she explained cheerfully, but hesitated afterwards. Sensing her inner conflict, he paused on the stairs, waiting for her to muster the will to speak to him about whatever was on her mind.

"I was wondering…" she began, looking away from him bashfully. "Would you like to… watch a movie on the couch with me this evening? For my part of Kurumu's plan. Only if you want to, of course!" she insisted, looking up to his face.

He smiled gently back at her. "Sounds fun," he said warmly. "I'll let you pick whatever you want; did you bring some movies with you?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, how about this evening, then?"

"That'd be great!" she beamed up at him. The two stood in awkward silence for a moment before, all but simultaneously, turning with a blush back towards their other tasks. After she had hurried back into the kitchen, he continued up the stairs, thinking about her suggestion. He liked her idea; it would be nice to just relax and hang out together on the couch. Of course, if they were going to watch the movie together, and she was going to split her time with her other half, did that mean that she would only really be watching half of it? When a dark whisper inside his mind suggested that perhaps watching the movie wasn't meant to be the focal point of their time together, red turned to deep crimson on his face, and he shook his head to free himself from such teasing images.

Still the questions persisted. While he could easily imagine relaxing together with Moka… what about her other half? How would she react to this plan? His mind darted to the concerns his conversation with Mizore had awoken, and he was forced to clear his mind completely before he took that thought further. Best not to worry about it, he decided as he stepped into his room.

Picking up Fundamental Varieties of Magic, he glanced down at the heavy book, frowning in concern. For all of the advantages that their arrangement had offered him, it had certainly gotten harder to keep his mind on his homework. Shrugging, he turned to walk back towards the stairs. Everything would work out somehow.

At least, so he hoped.

**Author's Note**: As I have noted before, some chapters come easily, others begrudge every word I try to put to paper and thus earn themselves especial consideration for later revision. This chapter was, sadly, one of the latter, but this was largely due to outside circumstances: my wife and I paid an unexpected visit to our families so that she could see her doctor, and our time there was extended by the death of one of her uncles. So, I have spent a week moving from house to house, bereft of quality time at a computer and, I especially lament, Pepsi Floats. But, now we have returned, and thus I can focus on the next chapter… which is the important part of this 'day,' anyways.

On that topic: Next chapter is Moka's request, so look forward to everyone's favorite vampire getting the chance to snuggle up to our protagonist. I will say that, while I've not entirely discarded the notion of including a lemon scene at some point in this collection of stories, I do not intend to do so in _this_ story; despite this, two of the girls will get quite… comfortable… with Tsukune on their dates. Which two, only time will reveal, or me if I get too talkative, I suppose. And thus to entirely refute my previous claim, expect things to get a little… heated… during this next installment.

Ahem, moving on: we have received word to expect company soon, so the next chapter may be delayed until a week from now, unless I go absolutely crazy working on it tomorrow night, which is my intent. Wish me luck in getting it finished; it should flow a lot more easily, especially compared to this one (which was also delayed, I should add, by me puzzling for two days over the order of the girls' 'days,' and connected events). So, expect to hear from me anywhere from 2 days to a full week, with emphasis on either end of the spectrum. I shall, again, hope for the lower side of that scale.

And to that end, now I go to sleep, so that I may throw myself into chapter 25 tomorrow. Ahh… sleep…

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.**: In what is not a blatant attempt at wheedling more reviews for my ever-greedy self, I have a question for you. While some of you have been clear in your reviews as to which of the girls you prefer, or don't, I am still curious as to the rough statistics of which of the trio my readers gravitate towards. I am not the sort to change my own intents for this story based on the results of such a survey, but it would somewhat sate my curiosity about what other fans of this series, and specifically those who enjoy my story, particularly savor. So, if it pleases you, feel free to chime in as to your own favorite; I greatly appreciate the input on this, and on my story as well. My thanks.


	25. Crimson Kiss

**Chapter 25**

_**Crimson Kiss**_

"Hey, Tsukune, the cookies will be ready in just a few minutes!"

Tsukune smiled at Kurumu as he descended the stairs, his nose having already informed him on how the treats were coming. He hoped that they would taste as good as they smelled, and was looking forward to sampling the fruits of Kurumu and Moka's collaborative efforts. However, he was forced to wonder exactly how well the two had cooperated; he had always figured making cookies to be a fairly simple activity, and nothing that would result in Kurumu's face, like Moka's hair, being speckled with dough.

"Sounds great! But, ah, you have a little…" He motioned towards his cheek with the hand that wasn't holding the Headmaster's tome, hoping to point out the most obvious blob of dough that decorated her face. He watched as Kurumu brushed at the wrong cheek as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "No, not that side- no, a little higher…"

"Why don't you just get it?" Kurumu pouted, frustrated. Shrugging, he reached out a finger, collecting the lump of dough on the tip before holding it towards her.

"See?"

He had only a moment's warning, the flash of inspiration in her eyes, before she reached up to hold his wrist as her face lowered towards the finger that was displaying the uncooked dough. She popped the fingertip into her mouth, and he blushed as he felt the suction, the cookie dough quickly pulled off his finger. "Ah…" The heat in his cheeks grew as she kept her hold on his hand, leaving it in her mouth. As her eyes rose to meet his, mischief dancing in their depths, he felt something brushing against the finger. She was licking the fingertip, as if searching for any last sweet trace of the cookie flavor, and he stood paralyzed-

_Ding_! Kurumu jumped at the sudden sound, Tsukune's finger coming past her lips with a 'pop,' and she glanced down at his hand for a regretful moment before fleeing into the kitchen to answer the timer's warning. "Do you need help getting them out of the oven?" Moka yelled from the next room, to which Kurumu declined, while Tsukune stood in silence, staring down at his moist fingertip with a lingering blush.

A minute later, after he had composed himself, he stepped into the common room and sat down on the couch beside Mizore. Across from him, Moka lowered the copy of the Yokai Times she was reading to smile at him. Mizore, who had left off her hiding in order to also take up one of the newspapers that Gin and Yukari had sent them through the Hellmaw, leaned closer to him to point to one of the pages before her. "It looks like Gin has expanded the "Letters to the Editor" section."

"It makes sense, since we did leave him without most of his workers," Moka suggested. Tsukune nodded, scanning the page over Mizore's shoulder. He could tell that their absence was having an effect, since the paper looked to be drastically shorter; considering that Mizore's novel series was on hiatus, and at best they had been forced to find a replacement writer for Kurumu's cooking column, it was no wonder that the paper looked to have lost several pages. Perhaps, if they got the time, they could try to compose a few articles and send them through the Hellmaw to help Gin out, Tsukune mused, though it might be harder for Moka to do the same with her illustrations. As he thought about this, his eyes fell on one of the paper's advertisements, one that he didn't recognize.

"Hey, what's this?" Tsukune asked, pointing to the ad. It featured an ornate seal, above which was written the name of the organization that had sponsored the advertisement: The Society of Monsters Assembled for the Study of Humanity. Below the seal was what looked to be an attempt at recruiting the students: "Interested in the culture of the human race? Looking to fit in after you leave Yokai Academy? Then join us, our school's newest student organization, in our quest to learn about the intricacies of human interaction, such as – Modern Music – Television – Romance – And Much More!" Further below was the contact information, including that of the group's president, Ceann Macha.

Tsukune sat back, thinking about what he had read. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about the ad made him feel uneasy: perhaps it was the 'study of humanity,' which, he could imagine from his time at the academy, could mean a great many things, only some of which didn't involve dissection. Or maybe it was the fact that he had rarely seen a positive perspective on humans at the school, but, then again, wouldn't this be a perfect place to meet people interested in peace between monsters and humans? Still…

Mizore grunted, scanning the advertisement, following Tsukune's gaze. "Interesting acronym they would have, isn't it?" she pointed out, motioning towards the group's name. Tsukune stared at the title, quickly piecing together what she had noticed.

"Gah! You're right!" Tsukune wailed, his hopes for his school abruptly withering. S.M.A.S.H… Unintentional or not, that was a bad omen.

"The cookies are served!" Kurumu shouted, bursting into the room with a laden plate of the sweet treats. She placed the tray on the table between the other three teens, before turning to return to the kitchen for the drinks she had prepared for her friends. When she stepped back into the common room, her eyes narrowed as she realized how much the plate had emptied in the few moments her trip had taken her. She scanned the faces of her three friends, noting the guilty expressions and scattered crumbs dotting their cheeks, before her gaze settled on Mizore. "You didn't even help make them, why do you think that you get to eat them?" she teased, snatching a few for herself after she had placed the drinks before her friends.

"Well, if you have to help make them to eat them, I guess Tsukune doesn't get any either," Mizore pointed out, and the boy beside her gave her a wounded glance. Kurumu gaped at the snow maiden for a moment before lowering her head in surrender, while Mizore took up her next cookie with a smugly triumphant smile.

Moments later, after the pile had vanished and the praise given to the late cookies' creators, Tsukune settled back into the couch to take up the tome while the girls bickered about what to watch. He pulled the assignment slip out of the book, removing it from its place as a bookmark as he scanned for the next chapter he was to read. Since he had struggled with the book's confusing and often overly-abstract introduction, he was pleased to note that the day's task looked to be a little more interesting: a chapter over a specific type of magic.

He flipped through the pages in search of his assigned reading, scanning the headings as he turned the pages. 'Astromancy… Druidism… Necromancy… Onmyodo… ah, there it is,' Tsukune thought, spying the section. Squirming into the corner of the couch to get comfortable, he allowed himself to focus entirely on the tome, tuning out the program the girls had finally agreed upon.

_Shadow Magic_, _or Umbramancy_, _is an esoteric school of magical study that focuses_, _as the name suggests_, _on the manipulation and manifestation of darkness_. _Users of this rare art are able to cloak themselves in darkness in the midst of a sunlit field_, _solidify shadows to attack their opponents_, _and even step from one patch of darkness to another instantly_. _While this school of magic is quite potent_, _it is not widely accepted in the magical community_. _This is mostly due to the fact that_, _since it utilizes darkness and often relies upon deception_,_ it is well suited for assassination and other unsavory activities, though_, _unlike some other magical schools_, _it does not require forbidden rituals to master its power_. _Still_, _few enough umbramancers have proven their virtue to relegate this school_, _as it were_, _to the shadows of magical practice_.

_Known users of this school include several liches_, _a handful of famed ninja_, _and scattered witch covens_, _most of which have been driven to extinction_. _Notable users of shadow magic include_- Tsukune winced as he noticed the long compellation of names and achievements, and quickly skimmed down to the next section. _Despite their differing natures, umbramancers and users of the various schools of 'Light Magic' are not necessarily diametrically opposed_, _though Light Magic often proves quite effective in countering most uses of this art. Holy Magic is less effective_: _there is nothing particularly evil in shadow magic's power itself_, _though it may prove effective against many users of this school_, _since numerous undead have a fondness for this art_. _It is worth noting_, _however_, _that some talented umbramancers have the ability to dampen all magic utilized against them_, _increasing the threat they pose to fellow magicians_.

_Specific spells and rituals utilized by this school of magic include_-

Tsukune glanced over the following section, and turned over the next page to scan it as well. He sighed as he saw the diagrams and what looked to be incantations; interesting no doubt for those who knew anything about magic, but utterly above his comprehension. Still, he would trudge through it, though he doubted he would retain anything from that morass of magical information. This text had given him a new appreciation for Yukari and Ruby's skills, and for a half moment he considered searching the book for more information about the magic that they used, but quickly thought better of it as he glanced back at the myriad diagrams spread before him.

Once again, he wondered what the Headmaster was thinking, and what he expected Tsukune to gain from these unusual assignments. It was obvious that it was important, considering the urgency implied in the note the Headmaster had sent him some while back, but he could see nothing so crucial about this information. He could only hope that it proved to be worth it in the end. With nothing to do but continue, Tsukune through himself back into the text, resigning himself to hours of agonized study.

* * *

Hours later, as the light outside began to dim, the four teens were still in the common room. Perhaps inspired by Tsukune's diligent efforts at wading through the book sitting before him, or maybe by the lack of interesting programs on the television, the three girls had settled down to their own homework. They had been finished for over an hour when Tsukune finally flung the tome aside in disgust, and afterwards they had revived the television for a few programs that, with Tsukune's moderation, had passed a democratic vote of approval. It was as the latest of these had begun to wind down that Moka had begun to glance nervously toward Tsukune, and as the credits began to roll she looked over to the other two girls and coughed conspicuously.

After the third such cough Kurumu glanced at the vampire. "Something stuck in your throat or something, Moka?" she asked, taking up the remote control. She blinked as she found Moka staring at her relentlessly, her face carefully blank. The pair sat in eye-locked silence for a long moment as Kurumu tried to deduce what her friend was thinking. It took a pointed eyeshift in Tsukune's direction for the succubus to understand. "Oh!... oh." She looked down, and then shot a petulant frown at the vampire. Moka's expression didn't change, though her green eyes might have grown sharper. Sighing, Kurumu stood from her seat beside Mizore. "Come on, let's go upstairs for a while."

"I'll just hang out in the kitchen," Mizore announced, but when she glanced over at Moka she hesitated. The vampire had directed her determined stare towards Mizore, fully aware that the stealthy yuki-onna had espionage in mind, and the snow maiden writhed under that glare for a second before yielding. "On second thought, I guess I'll come with you," she surrendered, trudging after Kurumu.

Tsukune blinked, realizing that he was alone with Moka just as he heard the footsteps reach the top of the stairs. He glanced over at her, and noticed that she wasn't meeting his eyes, instead staring to the side with a faint blush. So, it was time for her request, then. "Do you want to watch that movie now?"

Moka turned a brilliant smile towards him, nodding eagerly. "I'll go get it," she declared, hopping from her chair and rushing towards the stairs. Tsukune sat back on the couch, waiting for her to return, feeling an odd anxiety build within him. He didn't see why he would be so nervous; after all, he had watched a movie with Mizore, so it wasn't like he had never done anything like this. Of course, that had been in a theater, instead of a darkened living room with just the two of them. Or, in a strange way, the three of them, since she would have to split her time with Inner Moka. Still, the privacy and the comfort would make this feel so much more… intimate. Discovering that such thoughts had done little to ease his nerves, Tsukune shook his head and tried to think about nothing at all.

It took Moka longer to return than he had expected, but he could see that she had stopped to retrieve more than just the movie: she carried a thin blanket in her arms, and wedged atop it was an alarm clock. She dropped the blanket onto the couch before extending the movie towards him. "Will this one be alright?" she asked, her voice revealing that he was not the only one feeling nervous. He glanced over the movie's case; it was a romantic comedy, one that he hadn't seen before.

"Sure, this will be fine," he responded, glad that it didn't involve zombies. She smiled, pleased, but the expression fell as she turned to set the clock's alarm. Setting it for an hour's wait, she turned the clock away from them. Tsukune blinked at this, but realized that, while it meant she wouldn't know exactly how much time they had left, she also wouldn't watch the minutes tick away. Next, she took the movie's disc to the television, sliding it into the player.

That accomplished, Moka turned to him. "Is it alright if…?" She motioned to the seat beside him, and he nodded. She took the seat, leaving the rest of the couch open, and picked up the blanket to spread across both of their laps. The pair adjusted themselves, getting comfortable, though they left a slight gap between them, neither confident enough to scoot the rest of the way to the other. A moment later, the movie began to play, and they watched it in silence, though neither of them was able to give it their full attention.

Distraction quickly dispelled their anxiety, and comfort prevailed over caution. As the film progressed past the opening scenes, Moka leaned closer to Tsukune, and he in turn shifted his weight to rest against the couch's corner and arm. Soon enough her head was laying on his shoulder, and after he noticed this it only took him a few minutes to gather the courage to slide his arm around her, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. Minutes passed in relaxed silence as the two fought to pay more attention to the movie in front of them than to the person next to them.

Finally it was Moka who lost that struggle. "Are you enjoying this?" she asked quietly when the movie lapsed into a slow pan over scenery. Tsukune turned towards her with a smile, nodding.

"Yeah. It's nice to get the chance to relax like this," he said sincerely, noticing the uncertainty on her face. "This is a lot less stressful than the dates- not that I didn't enjoy those, don't get me wrong!" He chuckled self-consciously. "Peace and quiet is good too. Plus, it's nice that I get to be with you for a while."

"I'm glad," Moka responded, beaming up at him. She snuggled closer to him, and he curled his arm tighter around her, resting his cheek against the top of her head for a moment. He could smell the shampoo she used and the herbs she added to her bathwater, and before he realized what he was doing he lifted his hand to stroke her hair, running his fingers down beside her ear and down to her neck. After a moment of this he froze, afraid that he had done something that she wouldn't like, but instead it was the sudden end to his caressing that earned him a saddened glance from her. Taking the hint, he resumed the action, and when he looked at her face moments later he noticed that her eyes were closed as she savored the attention she was getting from him. The movie had begun to fade into the background, as it had been destined from the beginning.

Minutes later, Tsukune was so absorbed in what he was doing, on the feeling of her smooth hair and tracing the line of her neck down to her shoulders, that he barely noticed Moka tug at his shirt. He paused, and she sat up, the nervousness returning to her face but not managing to overcome the contented look on her face. Still, she wanted something more, he could tell, and as she pressed against him and stared into his eyes it took him only a moment to deduce what that might be.

He was, once again, wrong. Her lips drew close to his face, but did not swerve down to his neck, instead edging close to his own before hesitating, waiting for him to answer her intent. He eagerly complied, lowering his face to hers, and felt the teasing touch of her breath give way to the softness of her lips. The kiss was, at first, gentle and cautious, but as he shifted to bring his other arm around her in a complete embrace they both began to press harder, allowing the past couple of years' worth of dammed-up desire to begin to take charge. When they broke the kiss, their breath coming far faster, he didn't release his hold on her, and she only shifted to get more comfortable before bringing her face to his once more, the soft sounds coming from her throat reaching his ears better than the unheeded television playing in the background. So passed Tsukune's third and fourth kiss with Moka; he would very soon lose count altogether.

When the alarm cried out some time later, it was in the midst of yet another kiss, the pair having resumed after a short break to catch their breath once more. The abrupt cacophony caused both of them to jump, and Moka's face barely had time to display her distress before anger took hold. She pushed herself up and lunged at the clock, slapping the sleep button at its top, and turned to return to him. She didn't make it to him before pausing, glancing down with a frown at the rosario she wore. Tsukune watched as she warred with herself, struggling to make a difficult decision. Finally she turned back to him with despair in her gaze. "It's my other side's turn," she announced woefully, reaching to take his hand and lift it towards her neck. Before he touched the silver cross, however, rebellion blossomed in her eyes, and she moved his hand aside as she pressed against him once more.

This kiss was harder than its myriad predecessors, desperate and hungry, and Tsukune struggled to keep up. All too soon she leaned back with a gasp, biting her lip as she looked down at him, before lowering her head in resignation and lifting his hand towards her throat once more. He took hold of the rosario and, meeting her gaze, allowed her to pull that hand to the side, freeing the seal from its bonds.

The surge of energy was instantaneous as Moka transformed into her other self, her hair lightening to silver and her green eyes closing, only to open to reveal their new crimson sheen. Inner Moka smirked at Tsukune as he lowered the rosario to the nearby table, shaking her head. "About time," she criticized, but despite her complaint did not push herself away from him, still lying against his chest. Her position was not the only thing that hadn't changed; she still wore the same livid blush that her other persona had sported at the moment of the transformation, and it showed no sign of fading as she looked at him with an odd curiosity.

'They share the same body, so does that mean that, after all the other Moka and I did, she-' Tsukune thought, interrupted by her next words.

"So, this is supposed to be your penance for not choosing?" She grumbled at that, shaking her head. "Well, at least the next few days should teach you humility… as long as you don't let yourself get too carried away." The final words held an ominous warning, underscored by the hard stare she directed at him. "I'm not so happy about this arrangement either, but at least this means you get to pay me back with the next hour." She leaned closer to him, her face nearing his. "And I know one way to do just that."

Tsukune knew full well what would happen this time, and tensed against the coming pain. As the silver-haired vampire brought her face down to his neck, however, she glanced up at his tightly-closed eyes and smirked darkly. A moment passed as Tsukune waited to feel her fangs plunge into his skin, but nothing happened, and he started to open his eyes to see what was wrong. His jaw dropped as he felt the chill gust against the side of his neck, dropping his guard in surprise as Moka blew sharply against his skin. Before he could say anything, however, she pounced, sinking her fangs into him.

Tsukune gritted his teeth against the sudden pain, but his face relaxed as he felt his head begin to swim, and despite himself a low moan escaped his lips as he felt his lifeblood flowing into Moka's mouth. Her hand clutched at his chest as she drank deeply, and when she sat up, wiping at her lips, the room spun around him. "Ah, delicious," she purred, the redness in her cheeks deepening. She glanced down at him as he looked dazedly into the distance, hunger reigniting in her eyes. "And now for a little more."

"Ah… I don't think I have much more to spare," Tsukune apologized, fighting to clear his head. He blinked his eyes rapidly, but stopped as he noticed her drawing close to him. "Wait…"

"Don't worry, I'm not thirsty anymore." There was an undercurrent in her voice he struggled to understand as her face came closer. "I spoke to you before of choosing between myself and my other half, after our date at the amusement park. If you ever get around to that choice, which I begin to doubt," Tsukune chuckled weakly at Moka's sharp appraisal, anger flaring in her eyes for a half-second before dulling back into her previous need, "I wouldn't want my other side to have an advantage."

Tsukune fought to deduce what she was implying by that statement, and she gave him a hint as her lips descended towards his. Eyes wide, he tasted the metallic sharpness of his blood upon her lips as she pressed her face to his, the kiss slow yet rougher than any he had shared with her other half. He was kissing Inner Moka, though he could hardly believe it, but Tsukune forced such disbelief out of his head as he resolved himself to make a good show of it, returning the kiss wholeheartedly. He was so focused on the act that he scarcely remembered to breathe, and by the time she moved away his lungs were screaming for oxygen. As he gasped for air, she watched him with a slight grin, though her own chest heaved as she pulled in a deep breath. "Not bad," she complimented him grudgingly, mirth glowing in her crimson eyes. She shifted uncomfortably, glancing down towards where her waist was pressed atop him. "But I thought you said you were almost out of blood," she commented dryly, and he once again proved himself false by blushing fiercely.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" Tsukune hazarded as the vampire adjusted herself, inclining towards him once more. He winced as he saw her immediately shake her head, her eyes disapproving.

"Hardly. And don't think that you are going to get out of making this decision; I won't allow you to do as you like with the four of us. Still…" She hesitated, glancing off to the side with a slight frown, her eyes falling upon the rosario. "This will work well enough, for now." She turned back to him, and he was relieved, thrilled, and worried when he saw the desire returning to her expression. "Since I have to compete against not only the other two, but my other self, I don't intend to hold back." She drew closer to him, her face just inches from his, even less, and he thought he could feel her lips brush against his as she continued to speak. "They call this a war. They should know vampires fight to win."

She closed the distance between them, and Tsukune sank into darkness and the feeling of her lips on his, her body pressed against him. As Tsukune's arms curled around Moka, he felt a dying surge of guilt as a thought raced through his mind: if he would have to choose someday, then perhaps they wouldn't mind if he called for a few more of these sessions first. Behind them, the final credits of the movie rolled over the black screen, but they didn't notice it or even the silence that followed, so focused were they on each other, and they stayed that way as time itself rolled on unheeded.

* * *

"Hasn't it been two hours already?"

Mizore sighed irritably as she glanced over at her bed, where Kurumu was curled into a fuming ball around one of her pillows. The snow maiden shook her head, tired of the question ten repetitions ago; Kurumu was not known for her patience, but this was ridiculous. "Do you want to interrupt them before their time is up?" She paused, fully aware of how the succubus would answer that, and so she amended the question. "Or, rather, do you want to burst in on Inner Moka before her time is up? Imagine how she'll take _that_."

Kurumu harrumphed, squeezing the pillow mercilessly as she glowered at a nearby wall. "Why does she need the extra time, anyways? Inner Moka is not one to sit calmly and watch a movie, and beyond that she's a real ice queen… no offense."

"Yes, but I doubt that's what they're doing." When Kurumu shot an alarmed glance her way, Mizore reluctantly continued. "Especially after Outer Moka spends a whole hour with Tsukune. I imagine she was pretty warmed up after that."

"What?!" Kurumu sent the pillow winging towards Mizore, who barely raised an arm in time to deflect it. "If you had thought of that, why didn't you mention it? We could have interrupted, or, or… something!"

"After this morning?" Kurumu blanched as she remembered their sparring, but Mizore didn't stop there. "Anyways, let her have that time. She's too rigid to do anything that would tip the scales in her favor too much, anyways." The snow maiden turned back around, missing the assessing stare that Kurumu was leveling towards her. The succubus, at least, knew better. "Plus…" Mizore glanced back at the blue-haired girl, icy determination burning in her eyes. "I intend to put my own time to very good use, anyways. She won't win him over without a fight."

Her fears only partially balmed, Kurumu nodded, sighing once more. Mizore was right, at least on the last note: her time was better used to plan out her own request, rather than worrying about Moka's. Still, just the thought of the word 'time' was enough to reignite her impatience. "How much longer do they have, anyways?" Kurumu pleaded, grabbing the other pillow and constricting it as she had its mate.

Caving, Mizore glanced at the clock. "It's…" She looked towards the succubus, but her face snapped back. "Time is up! They've run over!"

Before she could turn around, Kurumu was already at the door. Still, despite the head start, their race down the stairs was neck-and-neck, and they burst into the common room together, Kurumu reaching over to flip on the lights. "Time is up! You-"

Both girls froze in place as Moka pushed herself up slightly off of Tsukune's chest, glancing towards them lazily as she took in a deep breath. "Oh. Guess I forgot to set the alarm." She looked down to Tsukune, smiling indolently. "Oh well, I suppose I should change back, then." Tsukune nodded, swallowing loudly as he wondered if she was resealing herself just so she wouldn't have to deal with the uproar from the other two girls. "But, let's do this again." She smiled triumphantly at him as she replaced the rosario at her throat, and with a shimmer her body returned to its usual state, Outer Moka slumping forward against Tsukune.

Meanwhile, the other two girls were exchanging glances. "'Rigid,' huh?" Kurumu snarled, while Mizore raised a hand, ice spreading across it.

"Time to cool off, you two," Mizore remarked, taking a threatening step towards the pair on the couch, who were rapidly disentangling themselves.

"I didn't break any of the rules!" Moka protested as her friends stalked towards her, fury on their faces.

"You were kissing him!" Kurumu roared, the topic especially sore for her.

"No, that was Inner Moka-"

"So you didn't kiss him when it was your turn?" Mizore demanded.

"Well…" Moka glanced towards Tsukune, and her cheeks blazed scarlet.

"Get her!"

It would take Tsukune nearly an hour, and several reminders of their own imminent turns, to calm Mizore and Kurumu. In retrospect, he had never considered tug-of-war to be an efficient means of debate, though serving as the rope might have prejudiced him against it. Still, he noticed that, once his attention had turned to them for a few minutes, the genuine anger that the other two girls had shown had quickly faded, replaced by loud bravado and quiet need. The shock of finding him and Inner Moka as they had had incited their anger, but with Outer Moka at the fore they seemed unable to cling to that rage.

Still, as they climbed the stairs to their respective rooms, each of the girls was focused on their next session with Tsukune, or in Moka's case reminiscing over the time that she had shared with him. She, and Tsukune himself, would spend the rest of the evening unable to think of much else. In the eyes of Kurumu and Mizore, however, the gauntlet had been thrown. Now, it was their turn to prove themselves, and they both had several ideas on how to do just that.

Inner Moka was not the only one with a competitive streak, and they would soon prove that they wouldn't allow anyone, even the vampire, to take the advantage.

* * *

"Oh ho ho…"

The low sound coming from the kitchen made the man drop his paper in sudden panic. His eyes widened as he listened, his mind racing through all the dread possibilities that could have inspired such an ominous rumble, but could find no answers that could dispel his fear. Swallowing loudly, he forced himself to climb from his comfortable armchair and to edge towards the source of the sound, sweat beading on the bald top of his head. Mustering his courage, he peeked around the edge of the doorway separating the two rooms, searching cautiously for the person responsible for his terror. "….honey?"

"Oh ho ho…"

It was too late to escape now, he knew. He could only face the inevitable. "Wendy, what's gotten into you?" Roy Cooper asked nervously, wincing away from the following eruption of dark chuckling.

After her mirth had died down, the red-haired woman turned her vicious grin towards her husband, motioning towards the phone, which she had recently returned to its base. "You will never believe who just called," she commented in a sing-song. When her husband blinked in response, Wendy Cooper laughed once again. "It seems we, or rather _they_, are going to be receiving a guest tomorrow."

Roy stared at her, confused. No one was supposed to know the location of the four kids that were staying in the Resting Place, so it was highly unusual for someone to contact them for that purpose. He imagined that it would be possible for such information to have been released by the Hell-King, but it seemed more than improbable to him; the Headmaster of Yokai Academy was one to hoard secrets with the zeal of a dragon watching its treasure. "Who is it?" he asked finally, hoping that would provide him with a clue.

"It was the mother of one of the girls," Wendy cheered. "She told me that she found out about the situation that those four are living in, and is coming to take care of matters personally. Finally, someone else realizes the danger that the Hell-King has left those girls in! If that boy has done anything, she'll find out and set him straight; I could tell from the sound of her voice that she's very determined!"

Roy Cooper shook his head, glancing in the vague direction of the house on the hill. Oh well, it would work better this way. After he had discovered that Tsukune had taken all three girls on dates, he had decided to sit the boy down and have a long conversation with him, saving him from Wendy's more… enthusiastic commentary. He had been putting it off, however, and the fact that the responsibility had been lifted from him was a relief. Still, he almost felt sorry for the boy, and hoped that the woman would go easy on him for… well, whatever his transgressions happened to be.

Still, that left an important question, and one that might have a big effect on Tsukune's fate. He called out to his wife as she started to walk, chortling, back into their living room. "Say, which mother is it that will be coming?"

This gave Wendy pause, and she stood still, tapping her chin as she tried to remember the name that the woman had given her. "Let's see… it was, ah…" She lowered her head, plumping the frizzy curls at the side of her head as she thought deeply. Finally her eyes lit up, and she smiled triumphantly at her husband. "I remember now!"

"She said her name was Tsurara Shirayuki."

**Author's Note**: "For some members there will be missing traffic data for time periods spanning part of 26th and 27th." BAH! Cue Donald Duck rampage. I hate it when that happens right after I post a chapter. -_-

Now that I think of it, 'Cue Donald Duck rampage' is a fairly effective way of describing the time I had writing this chapter. It posed several challenges for me, but I think it came together well enough, and hopefully those of my reviewers who prefer Moka (judging from my survey in the previous chapter, that would be the majority) are well satisfied with her session with Tsukune. For those of you who prefer the other pairings, well, they will have their time soon enough.

Since I mentioned the survey, I suppose I should add my conclusions: Wow, I had expected a bias towards Moka, but not quite as much as she received. As of this posting, Moka received 6 votes, Mizore and Kurumu tied at 1.5 (one for Kurumu via my inbox), and, if my understanding is correct, 'All of the Above' got 2 votes. To you of the latter category, I tip my hat; I like how you think. As for my own preferences? Well, that should be obvious, or at least it will be by the time this tale is concluded. But, thanks to all who offered your opinions; it was greatly appreciated, and helped me realize how important this chapter is overall.

Next chapter, the inhabitants of the Resting Place receive company, with predictably unpredictable results. Also, Kurumu will make her decision as to what she and Tsukune will do for her request, with a little help from a certain box (Ah heh). And, there may even be a surprise appearance from another manga character who has thus far been neglected…

Since I can think of little else to comment upon, I shall end this and send it out to be posted. But, as always, I greatly appreciate your comments and compliments, and eagerly anticipate seeing messages reach my inbox. But, since it will take a while for most of you to discover this release…

I'd best go sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.:** Edited to include a couple of revisions suggested by Artful Lounger and Lord Slayer; my thanks, you two.


	26. Baring Gifts

**Chapter 26**

_**Baring Gifts**_

"Well, fancy meeting you here."

The woman, who had been staring serenely at the dawn-lit landscape rolling past the window of the train, flinched at the sound of the voice. Her peaceful face distorted into a fierce grimace, hidden since her back was turned to the other woman though still reflected in the glass of the window, but she clamped down on her emotions before she turned to face the speaker. When she did, her expression was once again tranquil, but the other woman's bold smirk suggested that she had noticed the reflection.

"Well, Ageha Kurono, imagine running into you like this," Tsurara Shirayuki greeted her opponent, nodding politely. "What brings you out this morning? I would have figured that you wouldn't be one for early travel."

The succubus smiled sweetly in return, plopping down in the empty seat beside Tsurara despite the snow woman's frantic efforts to think of a way to fend her off. "Business before pleasure, I always say. I had something that needed taken care of, so I chose not to procrastinate. How about you? I would have figured that it the morning sun would be too taxing on your… fragile… complexion. Isn't it a tad too warm for you to come out of your village?"

Tsurara twitched, but her smile was locked in place. "I'm quite alright, but shouldn't you be concerned for your own skin? After all, I thought that your kind were creatures of the night. And the indoors, for that matter."

"Well, we have to leave occasionally… to hunt, you know." The succubus' grin bared her teeth. "Variety is the spice of life, and we just can't be satisfied with the same fare night after night. That's why we couldn't stand to be cooped up in the mountains, forced to scavenge on whoever happens to stumble by… not that there's anything wrong with that, of course!" Ageha laughed as the snow woman's icy composure began to crack, but Tsurara rallied, her lips pursed in a tight line.

"Yes, I can see that; after all, I'm sure that even your partners would get bored of you- I mean, it. It's hard work, maintaining a relationship for more than a week at a time." Now it was Ageha's turn to twitch, and her eyes were bright with anger that was otherwise concealed.

"Yes, but being able to put anyone who tries to leave in the deep freeze helps, doesn't it? Though, I imagine that puts a certain damper on your fun in the bedroom…"

"At least we can get them there without resorting to using charm magic." Tsurara glanced down at the red dress that, with heroic effort, restrained Ageha's buxom form. "Or tactlessness."

The masks slipped at the same moment, and the two mothers lunged for each other, openly snarling as they reached for each other's necks. When another passenger drew near, gaping at them as they walked past towards the restroom, the two halted their mutual assault, scooting as far away from their rival as possible. Even after the passerby moved on, they sat in silence for a long moment, both consumed by their distaste for their unexpected traveling companion. Finally Tsurara broke the ice once more, suppressing her ire in order to gain information. "So, you never did answer; what brings you out this way?"

"You didn't answer, either," Ageha pointed out petulantly. "But, if you must know… I've come to visit family."

"Spying on your daughter, then?" Tsurara murmured, glancing out the window haughtily as Ageha spluttered. Realization quickly dawned on the succubus, and she sneered at the other woman.

"Which is exactly what you're doing, isn't it?" Tsurara didn't immediately reply, but her wince was all the answer Ageha needed. "Shame, shame; you should have more faith in her."

"And why shouldn't I say the same to you?" Tsurara demanded, her normally-even voice growing louder, the succubus' words touching a nerve.

"Oh, I have plenty of faith in Kurumu," Ageha proclaimed, smiling proudly. "I merely wanted to witness her progress myself."

"Oh? And what is that box, then?" Tsurara pointed across the isle to the box the succubus had deposited in the empty seat there, atop her overnight luggage.

"Merely… educational tools," Ageha clarified, oblivious to the alarm in her rival's eyes. "And what about you? Are you saying you didn't bring anything that would be an unfair advantage for Mizore?"

"Unfair? Not at all." Tsurara covered her lie with a brilliant smile. "Just some perfume, that's all." She looked straight ahead, ignoring Ageha's fearful stare. With that, the conversation faded as both women gathered their resolve. The stakes had been raised, they knew, and they had no intention of allowing the other woman- or, rather, the other woman's daughter- to win this game. No, Tsukune would belong to their child… no matter what he thought at the moment.

And the train rolled on, bringing the pair closer and closer to their destination.

* * *

"G-Good morning, Tsukune!"

Tsukune blinked, realizing that, in his half-conscious stumble towards the stairs and the breakfast waiting at their bottom, he had nearly walked straight into Moka. One glance at her reddened face sent memories exploding through him, and his own cheeks blossomed scarlet as he looked down to the floor. "Ah, good morning."

The pair stood in awkward silence for a long moment, both unable to concoct a normal conversation after a night spent reliving the two hours they had shared together the previous day. They were rescued, just as they both started to stammer out a comment, by a shout from the foot of the stairs. "Come on, it's getting cold!" Kurumu shouted up the stairs, glancing up at them from the edge of the wall that separated the foyer from the kitchen.

"I don't see the problem with that," Mizore commented, stepping out of the common room. "I like my food a bit cooler."

"Coming!" Tsukune shouted, and, with a final quick glance to Moka, started down the stairs. Soon enough the four of them were gathered in the kitchen, digging into the meal that Kurumu had prepared for them.

"I have to say, Kurumu, I'm really glad you're taking extra turns in the kitchen. This is great!" Tsukune complimented the succubus, turning quickly to the other two girls. "Not that there's anything wrong with what you make, but I know that none of us would be too happy with me cooking." He laughed at his self-deprecation, and Moka nodded in relief. Mizore, on the other hand, shrugged; cooking was one arena in which she almost certainly couldn't win, but one had to choose their battles.

"I'm glad you like it," Kurumu purred, spearing one bite and holding it towards Tsukune's mouth. Her smile vanished as she noticed Mizore taking advantage of her distraction to steal a few morsels from the succubus' plate. "Hey!"

"So, Kurumu," Moka began with forced offhandedness, "have you decided what you're going to do with Tsukune for your turn?"

Kurumu hesitated, realizing she had been put on the spot. She glanced around the table, seeing that Mizore and Moka were watching her cautiously, while Tsukune stared off into the distance with a blush, carefully not meeting her eyes. She squirmed a bit in her seat, trying to figure out the best way to answer; she was certain that the others wouldn't like her idea, so it was best to keep it quiet. "I have a good idea, yes," she finally answered, staring boldly at the other two. "But… it's a secret."

"She's got nothing," Mizore stated, shaking her head, and, after a moment of consideration, Moka nodded.

'They have such faith in me,' Kurumu grumbled silently, frowning in irritation. Deciding to treat her rivals in kind, she glanced to Tsukune with a saccharine grin. "We could always do what you and Inner Moka were doing last night…"

Tsukune choked on the bite he had been chewing, his entire face burning red. The other two girls, however, paled. It took Kurumu only an instant to realize that the atmosphere in the kitchen had changed drastically, and she peered at her friends' faces to find that they were regarding her gravely. Kurumu had overstepped her bounds, she knew, but she couldn't help but resent them for their solemn severity at that moment.

Once more, she cursed her succubus powers; there was nothing she wanted to do more with Tsukune than what she and Mizore had stumbled upon him doing with the vampire, and the fact that she couldn't only made things worse. Maybe just one kiss… but that wouldn't be enough, either.

"Or maybe not," she offered brightly, tensing as she noticed Moka and Mizore sigh in relief. Tsukune, however, glanced around the room, not quite certain of what had transpired between the trio of girls. He opened his mouth to ask, but a sudden sound cut him off: a knock from the front door. Carefully pushing his half-finished meal away, he stood and moved to answer the knock, leaving his friends to work on their own neglected portions. Rounding the corner and stepping into the foyer, he reached out and took the door handle, swinging the door open and staring beyond.

"Morning, Tsukune!" Roy Cooper boomed in greeting, the large man wearing a bright smile that seemed to crack at the edges. Tsukune nodded in response, blinking as he noticed that the older man's shirt seemed somehow dressier than usual, and he wore a hat that covered the bald patch atop his head. "We, ah, brought you some company this morning." His eyes twinkled in sympathy as he motioned to the side, where the car was parked. "I think you might know them…"

"Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, stepping out of the kitchen with Mizore beside her. She hesitated as she noticed her mate-to-be staring out the door with a frozen mask of horror on his face. "Who is it?" she asked, stepping beside him, Mizore taking up his other side and looking out the door as well.  
A moment later, the last of the group exited the kitchen, alarmed by the silence coming from the foyer. Moka gasped as she saw her three friends staring in soundless terror at whatever that lay beyond the door, their eyes shadowed and their faces gaunt. She rushed to their side, gazing beyond the door and Mr. Cooper, who had stepped aside in uncomfortable courtesy. "Oh, no…"

"Hello!" Ageha Kurono cheered, slowly making her way towards the door as she drug her suitcase behind her, waving energetically to the group staring from the doorway. Walking beside her with a wounded frown, Mrs. Cooper hefted a box and tried not to stare at the outfit that the other woman was wearing; she had thankfully not noticed Tsukune gaping at Ageha, but would surely come to the wrong conclusion if she did. The final member of that party brushed past the succubus with a faint smile, nearly upsetting the suitcase Ageha was tugging along. She nodded to the four teens, her eyes slowly brushing over Tsukune before falling onto her daughter. Even the snow maiden shivered at the cold intent in Tsurara's eyes, Mizore gripping Tsukune's sleeve tightly.

Swallowing loudly, Tsukune raised a hand to wave at the two mothers, forcing a smile onto his face. "Mrs. Kurono, Mrs. Shirayuki, so nice to see you! We weren't expecting you." He glanced at Kurumu and Mizore with an odd expression etched onto his face, but both girls shook their heads rapidly; they hadn't been aware of their mothers' impending arrival, either.

"Call me Tsurara, dear," Mizore's mother offered silkily, stopping a short distance away from the doorway. Her eyes glinted as she smiled sharply, staring incontestably into Tsukune's eyes. "After all, we're practically family." Beside her, Mr. Cooper paled, shooting a furtive glance back to his wife, who had stopped in her tracks, her eyes boring into Tsurara's back.

"Yes, you're much too formal, Tsukune!" Ageha declared, letting her suitcase collapse to the ground. She hopped onto the stoop, brushing past Tsurara with perhaps slightly more effort than necessary, her arms extended. "I'll be your mom too, soon enough, so give me a hug!" Before he could retreat or resist, his face was pulled downward into Ageha's soft, suffocating embrace, the succubus thoroughly enjoying his frantic attempts to escape while beside them Mr. Cooper's face darkened to match his rusty red hair.

"But… you two, don't you…" Mrs. Cooper stammered, staring in shock at the two mothers, her jaw refusing to close.

"So, this is where that creepy old man hid you. Not too shabby, really," Ageha commented appraisingly as she allowed Tsukune to fall backwards away from her chest, glancing over the exterior of the Resting Place.

"Yes, it should have plenty of room for us to stay the night," Tsurara noted, the words irrefutable and damning.

"Ah, come on in," Moka offered, motioning towards the common room. "I'm sure you're tired from traveling, and-"

"Much appreciated," the snow woman thanked the vampire, stepping inside and making her way towards the couch. "I am sure you would like to discuss our arrangements for the evening."

"Oh, be right there!" Ageha declared, glancing back at the fallen suitcase before turning to retrieve the box from Mrs. Cooper instead. "Tsukune, be a dear and take my things up to Kurumu's room, would you?"

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, you can come in as well and have some-"

"No thanks," Mrs. Cooper interrupted, her brilliant smile the brush behind which hid a tiger. "We really should go." She glanced towards her husband, who was surreptitiously watching Ageha carry her crate. He jolted as he felt the heat of her stare, prying his eyes away from where they had fallen and nodding his farewells to the inhabitants of the Resting Place.

"See you later!" he shouted, and his wife echoed his sentiments, her version far more ominous than her husband's. Together the pair returned to their car and drove back down the hill towards the gate, distance silencing the conversation that had begun the moment the car's doors had closed.

A few moments later, the four teens had joined the mothers in the common room, Tsukune wedged in between Ageha and Tsurara on the couch, Moka sitting uneasily in the chair while the two daughters stood near their respective parent, petulant fury and growing desperation painted across their faces. Tsurara sat serenely, effortlessly ignoring her child's distress, while Ageha gushed over Tsukune, complimenting him on his improving muscles as she ran her hands over him with, as every other person present would agree, entirely too much familiarity. Finally Moka made the first effort, mustering a smile and nodding to the two older women. "What brings you our way?" she tried heroically, ignoring the dismissive stares she received in reply.

"I merely wanted to check on my daughter's well-being," Tsurara yielded, folding her hands before her as she gazed down at the table, not noticing the rising color in Mizore's cheeks.

"And you couldn't do that by phone?" Mizore demanded, earning her a frigid glance that did not suppress her ire.

"Yeah, I was getting worried about my little girl," Ageha chuckled, patting her daughter's wrist as Kurumu trembled in anger. "After all, she isn't too old to need a little motherly guidance every now and then." The elder succubus looked up at her daughter, ferocious guile burning in her eyes.

"But how did you even find this place?" Kurumu wailed. "It's supposed to be a secret!"

"I only had to ask," Ageha replied indifferently with a toss of her hair, earning her a shocked stare even from the other mother. Feeling the eyes focused on her, she finally shrugged and continued. "It was merely a matter of asking the right person… the right way," she purred, as every other head in the room sank in exasperation, and, in a few cases, disgust.

"But don't worry," Tsurara offered, smiling towards Tsukune as she lifted a hand to rest on his shoulder. "We'll only be staying for a night, and you will hardly notice that we are here. That is alright, isn't it, Tsukune?" She smiled faintly, her eyes freezing his in place, and he was doomed to nod in coerced acquiescence.

"Yahoo!" Ageha cheered at that motion, flinging an arm around the boy's neck and squeezing him tightly. "We'll need to figure out the sleeping arrangements, of course, but that can wait. First, I wanted to unpack a few things, perhaps change out of these travel clothes… Kurumu, won't you assist me?" She turned a wide smile towards her daughter, but schemes danced in her eyes, and the younger succubus knew that the moment she had been dreading since she had seen her mother approaching the house had finally arrived. Still, there was nothing she could do but nod and follow Ageha towards the stairs, resigned to her fate.

"Now, Tsukune, Mizore tells me that you have expressed an interest in the cuisine of our village," Tsurara remarked diplomatically, subtly motioning her daughter to take the seat that Ageha had vacated. "I had thought that, as a way to repay you all for graciously allowing me for stay here for the evening, I would prepare for you examples of some of our delicacies. I brought the necessary supplies that I thought you would lack, and this way we can see if you have any favorites among our dishes. Hopefully Mizore can learn how to fix those, at the least." The elder snow woman glanced past Tsukune towards her daughter, who deliberately looked away from the rebuke.

"That would be great!" Moka commented, throwing herself into the conversation, which earned her a thankful glance from the boy sandwiched between the snow women. "We got to try a little when we visited before, but I'd really like to sample more."

"Very well." Tsurara nodded towards the vampire, standing up from the couch. "If you will excuse me, I would like to check your food stores, to see if there is anything I will need to go to town for. Mizore, if you would accompany me…?" There was a slight edge to her voice that made the request an irresistible demand, and so the younger snow maiden followed her mother with a final mournful glance towards Tsukune, leaving him alone with Moka in the common room.

The two sat in silence for a long moment, sharing a concerned stare that communicated more than any words they could manage at the moment. They both knew that this meant trouble, for themselves and especially for their friends, who were probably already being interrogated. Still, there was nothing they could do at this point but try to weather out the storm; they were unable to change anything. And so they sat in silence, their minds wandering down paths in search of the worst that could happen while Tsurara and Ageha were visiting.

It was hard to find the worst that could happen, since there were so many possibilities to choose from.

* * *

"So… how are things going with Tsukune?" Ageha asked innocently, heaving the box she had brought onto her daughter's bed as Kurumu closed the door behind them. The younger succubus paused, her barrage of questions aborted before they could launch, and she turned her head away as she gritted her teeth in frustration. Instead, she sighed and struggled to think of a way to respond, her face lowered.

"I've already told you. We went on a date… we went shopping, and swimming, and we had a great time! He said he enjoyed it, and I believe him! And-"

"And he didn't choose you." Kurumu flinched away from those words, but her mother shrugged. "He doesn't seem to have chosen anyone, which is good. Still… you didn't kiss, did you?"

"…No." The word was dragged out of Kurumu, and its emergence pained her to no end.

"And that's why I'm here," Ageha mused, her soft whisper protecting the words from her daughter's ears. "Oh well, plenty of time for that; there is a world of other things for young lovers like you to do, anyways!" She laughed lasciviously, running her hand over the crate. "Speaking of…"

Curiosity trumped caution, and Kurumu stared at the box, trying unsuccessfully to imagine what her mother had brought. "What's in the box?" she finally yielded, playing into her mother's hands.

"Just a few… presents that I thought you and Tsukune might enjoy." With all the flair of a stage magician, she undid the clasps binding the box and slid off the lid, revealing to her daughter the horrifying wonders inside.

"Mother…" Kurumu began, her voice trembling in a mixture of disturbed awe and twisted curiosity. She gazed down into the jumbled mixture, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. There was a high quantity of neon plastic that wobbled obscenely, and of black leather with shiny studs and zippers, and… was that a clown nose? She picked it up, noticing the twin straps leading away from its sides, and hurriedly dropped it. Definitely not a clown nose.

"You'll definitely need these; you just can't beat the classics," Ageha instructed her daughter, pulling several bundles of candles from the morass. A few CDs joined them a moment later. "And, I believe I got your size right, but if not you may have to make do for the time being." She held up a pair of panties that, Kurumu noted with a florescent blush, looked decidedly… unfinished. These joined the pile, and Ageha returned to rummaging. "Of course many of these things are too advanced for novices like you two, but at least you'll have them on hand once the novelty wears off. Personally, I- wait, what's this?" She pulled a small, thin shape from the box, staring at it quizzically. Kurumu inspected it as well: it was a small square of shiny silver foil, with what looked like a thin, wide ring trapped inside. Irritation preceded apathy on the elder succubus' face, and she shrugged as one of her fingernails extended, spearing through the middle of the ring. "Won't be needing _that_, now will we?" She turned a bright smile towards Kurumu, who knew all too well what her mother meant. Mizore was not the only one being pressured to produce the next generation of a dying monster race.

Shuddering, Kurumu turned her attention back to the box in order to avoid her mother's intense gaze. Her eyes fell upon one familiar object, and she moved her hand to pull it from the heap, the fingers hovering delicately over the foreign objects as she sought the safest route to the bottom before she finally surrendered and plunged her hand into the mass, tugging free the thing she had noticed. "Twister?" she asked, reading the label on the front of the box.

"It's not just the game you play, but how you play it," Ageha purred, staring at the box with a fond smile.

Sighing, Kurumu dropped the game back onto the heap, shaking her head in resignation. "Thank you for the thought, mother, but I don't need these things right now. Tsukune and I… our relationship hasn't…" She paused, pained by the thorned admission. "I'm not going to rush things, and kissing definitely comes before…" She waved a hand towards the box's contents. "Before _that_."

"And did you even come close to kissing him on your date?" Ageha asked quietly, watching her daughter's face carefully.

"Yes. Very," Kurumu admitted, her voice troubled. "But…"

"But you couldn't." Ageha shook her head as she leaned back against the bed, still peering intently at her child. "You remember what I said before about kissing, right?"

"That if Tsukune really loves me, then he won't be charmed." Kurumu stared at the floor in misery. "But, how will I know? I can't risk losing him just so that I…!" She met her mother's gaze, tears flowing free of their pools at the corners of her eyes.

Ageha looked at her daughter for a long moment before nodding. "Then you wait. But don't wait forever, Kurumu. He won't." She shook her head slowly, sadly. "Men like him have to have a push to do anything, except for the things you never expect. Still, it sounds like you two are a lot closer than before, and I am thankful for that, at least. But raise your head," she instructed Kurumu, extending a hand to lift her daughter's chin. "You are my daughter. As long as you remember that, you won't lose."

Kurumu chuckled weakly at her mother's feigned conceit, her eyes falling back onto the box. "Thanks, mom. I needed that. I-" She froze, finally registering the object that she absently had been staring at. Without a word, she grabbed at the item, holding it before her. This! This could work! She turned a swelling smile towards her mother, who nodded sagely, impressed by her daughter's selection. Such a thing would be perfect, in their situation.

And now Kurumu knew exactly what she and Tsukune would be doing for their time together this evening.

* * *

The young man in black walked up the hill with effort, his face in a tight grimace as he forced himself to take each step. He had suffered much in the past months, even after his short stay in the hospital, and knew that he had no business walking through this forest. Still, he had to go; he had to see him one final time, before it was too late.

His hand dipped towards his belt, and towards the vials he kept there. The elixir they contained had been designed to counteract the agony of moving, the feeling of his bones grinding together, but they would only work for a short while, and were expensive beyond that. He knew he had no business walking for this long, let alone over this uneven terrain, but still his desire pushed him onward despite the pain. It would not be that much further, and then he could return to his rest and recovery.

The house would only be a little further, he knew. He had bypassed the magic wards guarding it some time ago, and surely it would be just beyond the next rise. He could rest there as he waited for a final glimpse, one last look at the man who had changed his life so much in such a short time, and then he could turn his back on him forever. This was all he wanted, but he knew that now was his only chance, and so he marched on.

He was nearly there when he heard the voice from the trees above. "Well, well, well…" purred the watcher, drawing the young man's eyes skyward. The other man sat on the branch of a nearby tree, kicking his feet back and forth childishly as he beamed down at the intruder. This man had short blond hair, and wore the black suit and sunglasses of the Hell-King's protectors; he had expected as much, around someone so important to the Headmaster's plans.

"Fancy meeting you here," the guardian continued, his light voice free of apparent threat, though the golden eyes behind the sunglasses practically radiated menace. He made no move to hop down from the tree, looking quite relaxed where he was. "Of course, it figures that they would send you. After all, you know Tsukune pretty well, don't you?"

The young man tensed as another of the guardians stepped out from behind another tree a few feet away. If the first protector's face was free of aggression, this one's was heavy with it, his demeanor as black as his goatee and mustache. He stalked towards the intruder, a dark promise of violence in his gaze, and the young man had to restrain the urge to take a step back. He wouldn't retreat; these men wouldn't stop him.

"Shame that we can't let you see him. After all, the last time you tussled, you made quite a mess, y'know?" The blond guardian's smile spread even wider, and he leaned forward in his post, looming over the trespasser. He stared into the glasses the younger man wore, and his gaze was returned, two predators eyeing one another.

"Isn't that right, Hokuto Kaneshiro?"

**Author's Note**: Woot, finally! A chapter that I don't have to drag out of myself by the roots of its hair! This section practically wrote itself, though I admit I'd planned out the scene with the box months ago, and worked out the final section before the first words were typed. It is, I admit, a little short, but then again it is at least 2.5 times longer than many of the chapters of "Out of Nightmares," so… Now that I think about it, perhaps that isn't something I should be bragging about.

It's inevitable; as soon as I finish a story, and begin work on another, I glance back and realize how much work I _should_ have put into that earlier tale. Writing is a sword that, typically, grows sharper over time instead of duller, and so we authors (and even those of us, like myself, who pretend to be thus, and are merely children dancing in an adult's clothes instead) find ourselves chased ever onward by shame of what lies behind us, shouting promises of revisitation or fighting to condemn the whole mess to the musty corners of memory. I tend to be of the sort that always intends to come back to my early works, to shine them and make them worthy of standing beside their younger siblings (so it was with my very first fanfiction, though that work still languishes, incomplete and begging for attention), and perhaps such revisitation will be the fate of "Out of Nightmares." But not for now, no… that would distract me too much from moving forward, and I have a long way to go before I can stop. Still, as much as the first story of this arc already embarrasses me, I am still amazed that it was completed in eight days; one day more than this chapter, coincidentally. Epiphany can be like that, an unbridled burst of creative energy that drags you along the ground, unwilling to let you take control or hesitate long enough for a proper polishing. So, one day I will return to refine "Out of Nightmares." One day.

I just pray that I don't end up saying the same about this tale when I make an equal amount of progress. If so, this will be the point when my older, wiser self kicks himself in the rear; I don't know if that image is sad or hilarious.

Aaanyways, next chapter: Kurumu's date, and more chaos (and insight) from the mothers. Before I said that two of the girls would be getting steamier times with Tsukune… can you guess who the second is? Although, not as steamy as the box might suggest, I'll admit; I don't intend to have to change the age rating on this thing for its sake. What does this mean for Mizore? Well, we shall see…

Ah, and one other thing of note: No, I did _not_ misspell this chapter's title. That was totally intentional, and by now you should know why.

To conclude, once again I offer my thanks to my reviewers, new and old. If it weren't for you guys, I doubt I'd have the energy to drag myself out of bed at unholy (though thoroughly familiar) hours of the night to hammer at the keyboard, my stolen time of peace coming at the cost of sleep. Though, like anyone, I am warmed more by compliments than by critiques, I honestly appreciate your sincere evaluations of my work. As exemplified in the previous chapter, I am not above going back to make suggested changes it they fit better with my aims, and offer my gratitude for those suggestions. In any case, thanks for reading, and for your kind words.

And so that I shall not have to wait as long to receive them… it is time I return to blessed sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.:** I apologize to anyone I failed to respond to from the last chapter; I got swarmed at one point, and I am absent-minded enough to misplace my replies. While getting bombarded by messages is hardly a bad thing, I fear that I may have neglected someone in the mess; if so, I humbly ask forgiveness.


	27. Heating Up

**Chapter 27**

_**Heating Up**_

"Hmm… you have this, we can use it as a substitute… but this won't do…"

Aside from her soft comments on the Resting Place's supplies, the kitchen was nearly silent as Tsurara glanced through the cabinets, and a short distance away Mizore watched her mutely, shifting uncomfortably as she tried to prepare herself for whatever thoughts were brewing inside her mother's head. She knew that Tsurara's decision to visit them was not entirely benign; she had no doubt grown impatient with her daughter's progress with Tsukune, and had come to press events in the hopes of 'helping.' But, Mizore wailed to herself, it wasn't necessary! Things were going just fine with-

"So…" Tsurara began casually, not glancing back at her daughter. "He hasn't chosen, I take it?"

'And so it begins,' Mizore winced. "No, he hasn't. I meant to call you and tell you, but things have been busy-"

"Oh?" Now Tsurara turned, and her eyes gleamed faintly as she smiled gently at her daughter. "How so?"

There was no escape, Mizore knew, and so she resigned herself to the inevitable. Bracing her courage, she explained to her mother Tsukune's words to them after they had visited the karaoke club, as well as Kurumu's plan for the following days, and at Tsurara's precise prompts was forced to describe what she and Kurumu had discovered the previous evening when they came to end Moka's session. Though Mizore expected her mother to be angry at Moka's progress with Tsukune, the snow woman showed no sign of her ire, her emotions concealed beneath a layer of icy nonchalance. Instead she calmly questioned her daughter, wringing every last bit of information from Mizore as she continued to gather the materials for the evening's meal.

Finally Tsurara had learned enough, and she allowed a sharp smile to creep onto her face. "So, what you are telling me is that, while Tsukune didn't choose Moka, he has given you no real signs of preferring you, either. She has kissed him numerous times, while you have not managed one, even though there is no rule barring you from doing so, like with Kurumu. You have made no attempt to seduce him after your date, and have not managed to get him alone for any reason, though I begin to wonder if you would know what to do if you did. My beloved daughter, you seem content to blend into the background and to watch as he walks away from you." She turned to Mizore, and her eyes blazed a frigid blue as the temperature in the kitchen lowered by several degrees. "Is this the case?"

A handful of furious replies bubbled up in Mizore, but she choked them down, lowering her head in wounded silence. She tried to reassure herself that her mother was wrong, that things were going well with Tsukune; she had thought that to be the case, both after their date and the night that he hadn't chosen. After all, since he was unable to choose, that meant she still had a chance, right? That was better than it was before, she believed. But hearing it from her mother's perspective made her doubt her judgment, and she tensed as she felt old fears creeping back in from the shadows she had banished them to. What if he did choose someone else, what if he left her behind… what if she had to live the rest of her life without him?

"Mizore, you have tried to win him honorably, and I admire you for that. But too much is at stake here, for you, to let this chance slip by you. I brought some extract from-"

"No."

Tsurara paused, pursing her lips as she stared at her daughter. Mizore lifted her head to face her mother, and the elder yuki-onna could not help but see the stubborn resolution in her daughter's eyes. Something about coming here had changed Mizore, Tsurara noted. She had begun to trade prudence for determination, and her mother was not entirely certain that, in this case, it was a good exchange. Still, despite her concerns for her daughter's happiness she could feel her respect for Mizore growing, and eventually broke their shared gaze by subtly bowing her head. "So be it, then." She turned back to what she was doing, but did not intend to surrender just yet. "Still, the perfume I brought you… you would want to be certain to use it away from the others, to ensure that his, ahem, amplified attention not fall onto them instead of you. So, since you said your session with him would be last, you have the night to think on it." Tsurara glanced back to her daughter solemnly. "Please do so."

"Yes mother," Mizore responded flatly. "I'm going back to the common room, unless you need me."

"No, that will be fine," Tsurara consented, finished with her preparations but honoring her daughter's need for a few moments with Tsukune to recover from her doubts. "I'll join you in a few moments, just need to check a few other items."

After Tsurara heard Mizore leave the kitchen, and renewed conversation begin in the common room, she smiled sadly to herself. She regretted pushing her daughter like this, but she knew all too well how risky their situation was. Mizore was a _yuki_-_onna_ of impressive potential, her control over their favored element improving rapidly, and others of their village had begun to ask questions about her future. Her arranged marriage to Fairy Tale's representative had thankfully fallen through, but Tsurara did not know if she could stave off such a demand a second time. No, for her daughter to be happy, Mizore had to be the one to win Tsukune's heart…

No matter what that took.

* * *

"This is a nice place you've got here!"

The three teens and Tsurara turned to face Ageha as she entered the common room some time later, Kurumu trailing behind her. The elder succubus smiled brilliantly, nodding to Tsukune. "Especially your room. That's a big bed… must be lonely." She glanced offhandedly to the side, but her half-lidded eyes soon drifted back in his direction. "Unless you're used to people sneaking into your room at night…"

"We have a solution for that," Moka stated sternly, all but glaring sullenly at Ageha. "We all agreed not to go into his room at night, and anyways the Headmaster sent a seal with us that Tsukune uses to keep the door locked."

"Oh?" The succubus tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Just one seal?"

"Yeah…" chorused the trio of girls, suddenly alarmed.

"And no one has tried sneaking in through the door to the balcony outside? I'm disappointed." Her smile was all teeth. "Not to give you any ideas or anything."

Tsukune swallowed loudly, sweat dripping down his face as the three girls looked to each other warily. The silence was only broken by the faintest of chuckles, and by Tsurara's attempt at defusing the growing tension. "So, that does raise the question… what will be the sleeping arrangements for this evening? I realize that you weren't expecting company, but surely this house must be stocked with spare futons… no?" The faces of the four teens plummeted as they shook their heads, realizing the problem this might lead to.

Ageha offered her rival a grudging smile of approval before nodding enthusiastically. "Y'know, I hadn't thought of that! There's always the couch, but beyond that the only bed big enough for more than one person is…"

All eyes fell on Tsukune, and the ensuing silence was too much for him to handle. "I… need to go see if we've gotten any more assignments through the Hellmaw, I'll be right back," he blurted, practically fleeing the room. He knew full well he wouldn't have a real say in what came next; better to deal with it when it was all over with.

With his departure, the teens and the mothers exchanged stares, measuring the level of their opponents' determination. For now at least the girls stood united; while two of them had had little problems in the past pushing Tsukune's boundaries, they did not enjoy being pushed in turn to do so. Still, the tantalizing image of being permitted to step beyond the seal that had become their bitter enemy was enough to tempt each of the trio; time alone with Tsukune, in an intimate setting, would almost be worth the risk. The mothers knew all too well what was going through their minds, and exchanged a hidden glance to celebrate their victory.

The game had begun; now to determine the rules.

"Well, of course I wouldn't want to kick poor Tsukune out of his bed," Ageha mused casually, resuming her earlier line of thought. "But, if you three are too nervous about it, I would be willing to volunteer. I mean, Tsukune's away from his parents… perhaps he would appreciate an adult's tender care."

Moka and Mizore's faces expressed their blank horror at Ageha's suggestion, but her daughter grinned viciously. "Yeah, you look matronly enough for the job, certainly."

"Matronly?" The word was all but a shriek, and Tsurara was forced to choke back an uncharacteristic snicker.

"Yeah, now that I think about it…"

"…almost old enough to be a grandmother, really…"

Ageha jerked at those words as if being stabbed, a vein beginning to twitch in her forehead. "Fine, fine," she snarled, crossing her arms. "One of you three can have the bed, then. But who?"

The trio stood in silence for a long moment. They wouldn't accept anyone but themselves taking that position, but how could they convince the others? Well, that was a lost hope; better to find an objective way of deciding. But- "How about a game?" Tsurara suggested quietly.

"What kind of game?" Mizore asked cautiously, trying to read her mother's face.

"Ooh, ooh, I brought 'Twister!'" Ageha cheered, making her own child twitch violently.

"How do you decide who wins that game, anyways?" Moka asked, confused.

"_Everyone_ wins," Ageha purred, and after shuddering the three teens turned to each other with a solemn nod.

"We'll draw straws," they chimed in simultaneously, making the two older women stare at them in surprise.

"But…" Tsurara started, concerned. 'You can't cheat as easily at that!' she thought to herself, before correcting herself with 'Unless I am holding the straws…'

Her plans were foiled once more as Tsukune reentered the room, staring distractedly back towards the kitchen; he had thought to spend a few minutes outside to calm his nerves, but the nagging feeling of being watched had chased him back into the house. Now, however, he almost regretted that as his friends turned to him once more. "Tsukune, we need to borrow you for a second!" Kurumu blurted, and the two mothers slumped simultaneously, revealing that their thoughts had paralleled.

A moment later, it was done. Moka bit back a cheer as she stared at the longest straw, while the other two girls sighed in despair, realizing that they should have known far better, considering Moka's luck with the previous two draws. Her smile submerging for the moment, the vampire turned to Tsukune with a bashful blush. "That is, if it's alright with you…"

"All right, now we know who gets the couch!" Ageha announced, clapping her hands together. "Now to draw for who gets to sleep with Tsukune- I mean, who has to share a bed." She didn't flinch from the building monstrous energy as Moka turned towards her, murderous wrath in her eyes, nor did she pay particular attention to the way the rosario twitched at the vampire's neck. Her friends, however, couldn't help but notice, and Kurumu and Mizore watched her with concern.

"I'll sleep on the floor. That fixes the problem, doesn't it?" Every other person in the room turned to stare at Mizore in shock. The snow maiden managed to keep herself from fidgeting under the scrutiny, not certain that she was making the right move but unwilling to let the matter devolve into a fight. Anyways, she wasn't being entirely selfless; she had no real intention of sleeping on the floor of her room, but they didn't need to know that. Still, she couldn't allow herself to meet her mother's eyes, unwilling to see the condemnation that no doubt lurked there.

The eyes she found herself looking into were Tsukune's, and he smiled gently as he mouthed a 'Thank you' in her direction. That was comfort enough to reassure her, and she nodded, her resolve hardened. "I don't mind, and I'm not one to use a lot of blankets anyways."

"Well, if you're willing to do that, I guess I can take this room," Ageha conceded generously. "I'm accustomed to couches."

"I've never known you to sleep on the couch," Kurumu pointed out, immediately regretting the point.

"Oh, I've never _slept_ on one."

Tsurara sighed irritably, shaking her head. "Well, that matter is decided, then." She offered her daughter a frigid smile before turning to Tsukune. "Now, why don't you all fill us in on what has been happening recently? Mizore has told me some, but I'm sure the story would be better if you all could contribute."

"Ah, sorry, but I'm going to have to bow out of this one," Kurumu apologized. She gave her friends a meaningful glance before motioning towards the stairs. "I, ah, need to clean my room, so if you'll excuse me…" She turned to leave, but brushed against Tsukune on her way out, drawing close enough to whisper towards his ear "Come up to my room whenever you're ready." She was gone before Tsukune could grasp the meaning of her words, but he nodded to himself anyways. It was time for their session, then.

It took him nearly an hour to free himself from the conversation, using the Headmaster's added homework as an excuse. He felt bad for abandoning Moka and Mizore to the attentions of the two older women, but it would soon be time to start preparing dinner, which could entertain all of them save Ageha, who would have no reason to interfere… assuming she knew what it was that Kurumu intended, anyways. Of course, when it came down to it, even Tsukune didn't know what she had in mind for them to do, but he knew he would find out soon enough.

When he opened the door into Kurumu's room, he found that it was considerably darker than he had expected, with aromatic, flickering candles spread across the room providing the room's only illumination. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, before trying to make out Kurumu's darkened figure. She stood in the room's darkest corner, and as he watched she struck a match and held it to the wick of the final candle.

The dancing flame revealed her to him, and his eyes widened as he noticed that she had changed into a two-piece bikini. She smiled sultrily as he gaped at her, and walked towards him slowly, placing the candle atop the dresser and picking up a plastic bottle, which she held out towards him with one hand as the other reached behind her for the knot of her bikini. "I hope you don't mind," she said, her voice heavy with desire and the cautious need for his acceptance. "But…" She met his eyes, and he swallowed as he saw the eagerness in their depths.

"Why don't you take your shirt off and join me on the bed?"

* * *

On a rise above the Resting Place, a battle was ready to begin. Considering the state of one of the potential combatants, and the fact that he was outnumbered two-to-one, it hardly seemed a fair fight. Still, he showed no sign of considering retreat, and did not even seem all that concerned; instead, he stared impassively at the two black-clad men that had emerged to challenge him, waiting for them to make the first move. His hand slid, however, towards his waist, and to the collection of vials that he had secured there. Hoping to distract his opponents from his movements, and from his weakened state, he stared up at the blond guardian sitting in the tree above and addressed him, ignoring the other for the moment.

"Well, well… I should have expected to see your kind here." Hokuto smiled darkly, shaking his head. "The Hell-King is nothing if not cautious. Still, to send his personal guardians to protect a handful of students-"

"We know about Thanatos," the dark-haired guardian interrupted brusquely, eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "But we want to know more about what Fairy Tale wants from him. And you will tell us everything we ask, or else."

"You must forgive my partner, he tends to be a tad… direct. But yes, we do have a few questions, if you don't mind." The blond protector shrugged indifferently. "That is, of course, the easy way of handling this."

"I've never been one for the easy way." Hokuto reached up to pull the glasses from his face, folding the earpieces and placing them into a pocket. "I have no intention of wasting my time on you, let alone discussing our plans with you. Stand aside, and you won't end up like the guardians that tried to stop my plans back at the academy."

The dark-haired guardian reacted to the antagonism just as Hokuto had expected, growling softly deep in his throat as a mask of cold rage slipped over his face. The other man, however, merely winced and glanced down at his comrade, his expression pained. "You really shouldn't have said that. He trained those guys."

"Not well enough."

When the guardian moved, Hokuto was ready, or at least he thought so. Instead of lunging at him, however, the dark-haired man stepped behind one of the trees and didn't emerge. Confused, Hokuto barely managed to heed his instincts and throw himself to the side as the attack came from behind him, a forward punch that tore through the place he had just occupied and slammed into a nearby tree. The noise of the collision resounded through the forest like cannon fire, and the waist-thick tree fell against its neighbors, its trunk shattered at the point of impact. The black-haired guardian pulled his fist back slowly, turning towards Hokuto with a grim fury that managed to unsettle the Fairy Tale agent more than he cared to admit.

The guardian's deliberate hesitation gave Hokuto the time he needed to prepare himself, and he swept two of the vials from his belt, popping their stoppers simultaneously and raising them to his lips. He swallowed the viscous liquid hurriedly, and waited for the surge of energy and numbness that came with each dose. "Not bad, but don't tell me that you are going to try to fight me alone? Even the Headmaster himself didn't fare too well the last time I got serious." Hokuto straightened, an eager gleam in his eyes as he glanced back at the man above.

The punch lifted him into the air and threw him back against a tree, pain reverberating through his body despite the medication's numbing effects. His vision swam for a second, but he quickly recovered, snarling away the agony of his jostled spine as he forced himself into a fighting stance. On his perch in a tree between Hokuto and the other protector, the blond man leaned down towards the younger man and cupped a hand around one side of his mouth, offering in a conspiratorial shout, "Wouldn't mention that, either. Michael doesn't take well to someone threatening the boss, and, well, what you did…" The guardian straightened, shrugging as he reached up to his sunglasses, mimicking Hokuto's earlier motion by pulling them from his face and slipping them into a pocket. "But to answer your previous question, no, I'm perfectly happy where I'm at. Because, y'see, I don't _have_ to get involved. He's more than enough to take you out."

"Hardly!" Hokuto roared, charging forward at his opponent. The elixirs had taken full effect, and he sprinted at Michael, twisting away from the guardian's strike and offering a swing of his own. Michael's earlier speed had not diminished, and he knocked the blow to the side before coming at Hokuto with a right hook that nearly scraped the younger man's temple as he leaned away, forsaking his balance to avoid the attack. Even though his footing was unstable, he managed to use it to his advantage, burying his knee into the guardian's stomach, drawing a loud grunt from the stockier man. Seizing this opportunity, he regained his stance and prepared to push Michael further back, but the guardian's hand came back around in a swat that sent Hokuto tumbling backwards.

"It seems I'm out of practice," Hokuto admitted, determination burning in his eyes. He stood again, dismissing the pain from the strike; even the guardian's weaker attacks carried a significant amount of force.

"Maybe," the tree-sitting protector conceded, shrugging. "But it doesn't matter." He smiled down at Hokuto, and his golden eyes shined in the sunlight. "You beat some of our boss's people before, but then again… There are guardians, and then there are _guardians_." He motioned offhandedly towards his partner, who was waiting for Hokuto to regain his footing. "It's just a shame for you that you ran into the wrong sort. I think Mikey there is taking it easy on you, however, since you used to be a student." The blond man beamed at the other protector, who frowned up at him in response.

"Then he's a fool." Hokuto dashed forward, stiffening his hand into a flat plane as he came. Anger and desperation added to his speed, and even as Michael dodged the first attack a flurry of strikes were being set in motion. Such was the younger man's fury that the guardian focused his efforts on defense, allowing Hokuto to tire himself out. Hokuto, on the other hand, had no intention of allowing that to happen, and he felt the monstrous blood stir inside him as his right hand reshaped, bone-like projections spearing out of his flesh as he slashed up at Michael's face, feeling the whisper of contact.

The sunglasses flew into the air, one lens nearly completely cleaved in twain, but when Michael looked down at Hokuto it became obvious that such was the extent of the damage his surprise attack had wrought. Grudging admiration burned in the guardian's unnatural eyes, their shade a perfect match for those of the fight's spectator, and he fell back a couple of steps. His opponent smirked in victory, but even as he opened his mouth to taunt the guardian his advantage was stolen from him as agony raced up and down his spine. The elixir was not meant for battle, and had been all but expended; he had no more time, and could not hide his anguish as his back bowed and his human fingers curled into claws.

"Looks like we better cut this one short," the man in the tree suggested, shaking his head as he looked down on the stricken Hokuto. "Since we have things we have to be taking care of anyways, and since I believe I may have gotten a very unfortunate splinter… what say we cut you a deal? You tell us what you know about Thanatos, and we let you go."

"Gabriel!" The dark-haired protector glared up at his partner, who shrugged in response.

"Don't think I'm beaten yet!" Hokuto snarled, forcing himself to straighten despite the pain.

"Fine, fine. Then how about we show you why you should give up and take the deal?" Gabriel motioned towards his partner casually, the mirth dying in his eyes. "Show him what you can do, Michael the Fist."

The other man hesitated, staring up at him warily. "Don't worry, I'll dampen it; they won't feel a thing," the blond protector promised, jerking a thumb in the direction of the Resting Place. Visibly swallowing, Michael nodded, lowering a hand to his waist. When he faced Hokuto, there was regret in his eyes, and he didn't look away as a scabbard materialized at his belt. He gripped the hilt of the sheathed sword, and pulled it free with a soft whisper of metal on leather, holding it horizontally before him.

The blade gleamed brightly in the shadows of the forest, too silvery to be steel. It was a European bastard sword, long enough to be wielded either by one hand or both, and looked well-kept with edges free of scratches or nicks. Though it looked to be heavy, the guardian held it effortlessly, the blade perfectly parallel to the ground. Its guard was a simple cross, but the blade itself sported ornamentation in the form of a series of golden runes, lettering of a language that Hokuto had never seen. The light seemed to dance along its surface, especially on the runes, which almost glowed. The guardian's eyes bore into Hokuto's, and as the younger man met them he noticed that they, too, had begun to shine.

"The Judgement," Michael spoke solemnly, and the sword immediately reacted, liquid-yellow flames erupting from the runes. The emergence of the flames was accompanied by a massive surge of monstrous energy, enough to stagger the guardian's opponent and to draw a faint whistle of admiration from the branches above. The sword burned brilliantly, making Hokuto shield his face, but the other man waited patiently for him to recover, his expression grave.

Though he knew that he would be unable to defeat such raw power in his current state, Hokuto refused to accept defeat; he wouldn't even be able to retreat without being caught shortly after. Instead, he laughed manically, savoring the challenge. "Do you think that will be enough? You insects won't interfere!" He lunged forward, drawing his hand back as he came, throwing everything into his final attack.

He never got close. The guardian slashed the sword before him, though it would have had to be ten times its length to reach Hokuto, but such was unnecessary; the massive ball of golden flame that exploded in front of the Fairy Tale agent was enough to end the fight. Hokuto was thrown back through the air, saplings and branches shattered by his passing as he careened over the lip of the rise and finally reunited with the earth, rolling haphazardly down the slope. When he finally came to a stop, his form was tangled and twisted, with branches in his hair and leaves crushed against his jacket. Groaning, he reached with a shaking hand for his belt and for the sole remaining vial that, hopefully, still waited there. His desperate search was halted by the sound of a footstep just a few feet away, and he waited for the guardian to come closer with a vicious smile on his face, the pain buried inside. It wouldn't end like this.

The footsteps stopped at the sound of a closing door in the distance, and Hokuto managed to push himself up to glance in the direction it had come. There, there was the house, and the shed, and walking towards it was… "Tsukune Aono," he mumbled, the edges of his grin falling away. The man that had, for better and worse, changed so much of his life. This was why he had come, despite the danger; he had just wanted to see Tsukune one final time, before he was forgotten forever. Before everything he had accomplished was erased.

"Talk."

Hokuto sighed as Tsukune stepped into the shed, and he turned with a smile towards the waiting protector. "Sorry, but I don't know anything you would want to know."

"If you say nothing, then we'll take you back to the academy, and they'll make you talk." Michael's face was impassive, but he noted the shiver that ran through Hokuto's form at that suggestion. The former student was not one to fear torture, but his memories of Yokai Academy were too strong and too bitter for him to stomach returning… yet.

"Fine, then. I'll give you the only thing I know." Hokuto slipped the vial from his belt and lifted it to his mouth, drinking deeply. Swallowing with effort, he waited a moment for the drug to take effect before continuing. As he waited, he heard the other guardian approach, but didn't turn to face him. "Three days, at the latest. That's when he'll arrive, and that's why I came today." Hokuto chuckled, shaking his head. "I wouldn't want to be here when he arrives." His eyes gleamed as he stared straight at Michael. "And neither will you."

"We already-" Michael paused as an energetic tune exploded from a short distance away. With a sheepish grin, Gabriel dug into his pocket, pulling free his cell phone and flipping it open, mouthing the word 'Zach' towards his partner. He turned and stepped away from the prone Hokuto, who had turned his attention back to the shed as Tsukune stepped out of it and walked back towards the house, glancing vaguely in their direction with a discomfited expression. Sighing, Michael sheathed his sword and nodded to his opponent. "Fine. Leave this place immediately, and we won't interfere. Take one step in that direction…" He let the threat hang in the air, but Hokuto smirked, gradually climbing to his feet.

"I'm done here. Congratulations on performing your duty." The compliment dripped poison. "But, when I come back for the Hell-King… you had better not stand in my way."

"I look forward to that day," Michael responded honestly, the faintest trace of a hungry smile on his lips.

Minutes later, Gabriel turned back to his partner, who was staring into the forest that Hokuto had disappeared into. Hearing him approach, the dark-haired protector scowled back at him. "Why did you make him that deal? We already knew that Thanatos was near, and a full interrogation would have yielded a lot more information, no matter what he claimed."

"And it would have involved us returning immediately to the academy." Michael blinked as he heard the defeat in his partner's voice, and stared quizzically at the other man, unused to the morose expression he was wearing. "Some good that was, in the end." He held up the phone wearily. "Bad news: the boss wants us to report back in. Tomorrow evening." Gabriel watched as his partner's face fell, knowing exactly how he felt. "We're out of here, and Tsukune's on his own."

Michael glanced towards the Resting Place, unable to comprehend what he had heard. Now, when they knew absolutely that Thanatos would be arriving soon, they had to leave? There was nothing they could do but obey, and pray that the Hell-King's plans would be kind to Tsukune, but still… Michael's fingers clenched as he imagined taking up his sword once again, to fight against the monster as they had once before. Surely that would be better than-

"Come on," Gabriel said, sympathetically placing his hand on his partner's shoulder. "We still have a few things to take care of before we can leave, and the sooner we start the more certain we'll be that this place is ready… or at least as much as it can be." He shrugged and walked back into the forest, certain that his partner would be right beside him.

It was only after several long minutes of staring into the darkness that Michael rejoined him, but neither said anything of it. There was nothing left to say.

* * *

"Ah…"

Tsukune grunted from the effort as he leaned harder against Kurumu, smiling only slightly in response to her appreciative moans. His eyes narrowed in concentration, he moved his hands in circles against her, heeding her muffled suggestions as he did so. Beneath him, her body gleamed wetly in the candlelight, and the sight of so much of her bare flesh brought a blush to his face. "Does that feel good?" he asked, pressing harder.

"Oh, yes," she sighed, luxuriating in his ministrations. She looked up at him with dull eyes and an indolent smile. "You're so good at this. I can hardly believe you haven't done it before."  
"I haven't," he admitted, focusing on the skin before him. "But… it's kinda nice."

Kurumu mumbled consent as she focused on the attention he was giving her, lost in her bliss. Above her, Tsukune's brow tightened as he began to search for the next sensitive area, combating his inexperience with experimentation and diligence. It seemed that he had done well so far, though Kurumu had chided him for being too cautiously gentle at first. Still, he was impressed with himself, really.

This was, after all, his first time giving someone a massage.

As Tsukune continued to rub Kurumu's back, his eyes fell once again on the strings of her bikini, which trailed out from under her front, running across the bed on one side and off the edge on the other. Blushing, he tore his eyes from the sight, staring instead straight down at her, watching as he rubbed the muscles along her shoulder blades up towards her neck. He was admittedly running out of ideas on how to vary his technique, but thankfully Kurumu seemed to have no problems at all with repetition, content now to let him do as he wished and to soak up the pleasure in silence.

As he worked, Tsukune let his mind wander slightly. He moved his way down along the center of her back, remembering her true form as a succubus; her wings would come out here and here, but he couldn't feel them. Was that a result of the magic that hid her true nature, or merely part of their natural adaptations? Would the same be true for her ears, and her tail? His rubbing trailed down, following the slight rise of her spine as he scanned her skin. Did it hurt to transform, he wondered, and how did her wings and tail emerge? There didn't seem to be any sort of openings for that, neither near her shoulders or- Kurumu's surprised moan reminded him of how low he had wandered, and to her disappointment he reversed direction with a jerk, his hands spreading out to massage either side of her lower back. Perhaps it would be better to focus on what he was doing, he decided, kneading her skin dutifully.

Some time had passed when Kurumu glanced back and up at him, a mixture of grudging disappointment and hungry enthusiasm in her gaze. "I guess that's enough," she grumbled, but there was a smile on her lips. "Now it's your turn."

"Huh?" Tsukune blurted as she began to raise up. "W-wait, your bikini…!" Kurumu glanced down in surprise before hurriedly covering up her nearly-exposed chest, fumbling with the strings and offering them back to Tsukune, who securely tied them before standing from the bed, allowing her to rise to her knees. "Kurumu, this is supposed to be your time, so I can make up for… you know. You don't have to-"

"Nope!" Kurumu patted the bed beside her, smirking up at him. "You have to do what I want, and I want to return the favor. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

Realizing that he had no choice, and not entirely certain that he wanted to win this debate, Tsukune relented, sliding onto the space she had indicated. After some efforts at positioning themselves on the bed, Tsukune found himself in its center, with Kurumu straddling his upper thighs as she reached for the bottle of massage oil she had offered him earlier. Tsukune tensed as he heard the wet splurt as the bottle expunged some of its contents, and shivered as Kurumu touched it to his back, quickly spreading the fragrant oil over his skin.

While Tsukune had come into this activity more than slightly unprepared, it was obvious that Kurumu had done some research on the practice, and despite the accumulation of anxiety and tension that Tsukune had earned over the past… well, two years, he found himself swiftly surrendering to Kurumu's deft maneuverings. Her hands moved across his muscles in focused order, working her way outward as she pressed each tightened section into submission, her lips pursed as she enjoyed the feeling of his skin, the slight gasps he occasionally emitted despite himself. His face was turned to the side against her pillow, and she drank in the sight of his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened, the faint emotions that stirred just below the surface of his expression. This was addicting, she admitted to herself; a mere hour-and-a-half wouldn't be enough by far, even though she had initially wondered how they could spend all that time doing just this.

As time rolled on, however, her mind also began to wander. Tsukune had gone through a lot during his time at Yokai Academy, and the proof was written on his skin in the broad slashes of scars he wore. None were as alarming as the 'X' carved into his chest by one of the monstrels, but they were still dotted here and there, even on his back. Her face fell as she eyed them, unable to identify where each of them had come from; they had been through so much together, and each of these felt like a personal failing, a time she hadn't been able to protect the man she loved. The scars might fade, but the pain of that knowledge would not be erased. Jaw tightening, she reached over and picked up the massage oil once more, squirting some into her hand and rubbing it over each scar in turn. She couldn't destroy that pain, but she would do everything she could to make certain that there would be no new scars to join these, and perhaps in time she could replace the pain that he had suffered with pleasure and warmth.

If Tsukune noticed what her attention had become focused on, he made no sign. As she returned to her original activities, he sighed deeply, almost lulled to sleep by the relaxing motions Kurumu was making. So comfortable was he that soft moans and grunts escaped him with growing regularity, and the succubus atop him noticed, her lips tightening in a hungry smile, her breath quickening. He was enjoying this, she knew, and that knowledge fueled her own pleasure, even above the thrill of the intimacy of the act they were sharing.

Kurumu made it several more minutes before those thoughts, that swelling desire, managed to overwhelm her. Biting her lip, she stopped suddenly, staring at his face as confusion began to blossom there, though his eyes still did not open. "Is something wrong?" he finally asked, curious as to her sudden stillness.

"Tsukune…" she began, her warring emotions making her voice heavy. "I…" She reached out to him, running her hands gently over his back. This was no longer a massage, just the soft touch of a lover's caress. "Please… forgive me?" The question was obviously a request, and she didn't move for a long moment aside from her trailing fingertips, waiting for him to respond. He, too, was still, not understanding what she was asking. She needed something from him, wanted permission… but for what? He knew it would be dangerous to accept, could very easily lead to things getting out of control… Kurumu had often taken things too far, and there had been times when he had almost succumbed. No, it would be wrong to agree, not until he knew what it was that she wanted.

He nodded anyways.

He couldn't see the rapturous smile that spread across her face, nor the way she licked her lips as she gently lowered herself closer to him, her hands trembling slightly as they rested beside his arms. His relaxed muscles snapped back to tension as he felt something, or more precisely two very soft somethings, press against his bare back as Kurumu lay atop him, her breath gusting over his neck. She said nothing more, inhaling his scent over that of the massage oil, her cheek pressing against him for a moment before she pushed herself up slightly, higher on him. He shuddered as he felt the first soft kiss against his neck, but it was only the first of many as she slowly worked her way up from his shoulders towards his ear. She kissed his earlobe, nipping at it gently before returning to the center. It was the soft, slightly damp caress that drew the moan from him, her tongue tracing the line of his spine up towards his hair, and her breath made him shiver uncontrollably afterwards, drawing an unseen smile from above before she directed her attention to the other side of his neck.

Minutes later, Kurumu pushed herself off him regretfully, her cheeks flushed crimson as she struggled to restrain the urge to continue, to go ever-further. This was her chance, she could have everything she wanted if she would just take advantage of- No. Not yet, she berated herself. She didn't want to push him, but… she wanted to, so badly. She didn't even realize that she was growling softly, but neither did Tsukune as he shifted uncomfortably, Kurumu's attentions having had certain inevitable effects. 'Not again,' he groaned silently, trying to shift as best he could beneath her.

"Alright," she said, her cheerfulness slightly forced. "Roll over, and I'll get massage your chest."

Tsukune's eyes widened as he stared at the pillow before him. Uh oh.

"Ah, no, that's alright, you've already-"

"Well, if not, you could always massage _my_ front…" Kurumu threatened with a grin, her earlier frustrations cheering inside her.

"Ah…" The accompanying visual in his mind didn't help.

Kurumu blinked down at him, modifying her balance to try to get him to move. "Come on," she coaxed, tugging at his shoulder. "You'll enjoy- ah!"

Tsukune gasped as he felt her weight disappear off him, and he quickly raised up, glancing off the side of the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked hurriedly, staring in concern as he watched her rub her shoulder, which had no doubt slammed against the nearby nightstand. She nodded up at him, one eye closed as she winced against the pain.

"I'm fine," she assured him, despite the surges of sharp pain that promised a bruise would soon emerge. She started to climb to her feet, but a change in the flickering light drew her attention, and she glanced over to the nightstand she had slammed against when she fell from the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw the candle lying on its side there, one of several that had shifted in their impromptu arrangements and now edged precariously close to flammable objects, such as the multitude of stuffed animals spread across the room. "Quick, the candles!"

A minute later, when all of the candles that had been upset by Kurumu's fall had been righted or extinguished, Tsukune flopped onto the bed with a chuckle. "I guess that's the problem with using those," he admitted as Kurumu blew out one of the candles in a fit of pique, her irritation at being further interrupted obvious. Her eyes fell on the nearby clock, which glowed all the brighter now, and her happiness withered as she realized that her time was all but expired. She turned back to Tsukune, her face mostly hidden in the now-darkened room, and she started to walk towards him.

Later, Tsukune would discover that the object on the floor was the bottle of massage oil, which had been thrown off the bed when Kurumu had tumbled. Now, however, Kurumu did not see it, and when she stepped upon it she tripped forward, arms flailing as she lurched towards Tsukune, who did his best to catch her as she plummeted onto the bed, and onto him. Groaning in frustration, Kurumu cursed her growing clumsiness, but such thoughts died as she realized where she was.

Tsukune looked down at her, his arms still around her from his efforts at slowing her fall. She was atop him, pressing him onto the bed, and their faces were mere inches away, their eyes widened by the darkness as they stared at each other silently, both of them swallowing nervously as the realization of their proximity chased away all other thoughts. Tsukune's eyes were the first to drop, sliding down her face to her lips, and she inadvertently mimicked his motion as she stared at his slightly-opened mouth.

An eternal moment passed before Tsukune leaned forward slightly, his face tilting to the side as he came, and Kurumu moved forward to meet him. This was it, the moment she had been starving for, her long-awaited kiss with Tsukune. With this, he would be hers at last, hers forever-

Tsukune grunted as Kurumu roughly shoved him back, her head snapping to the side. Blinking in confusion, he watched as she abruptly stood, refusing to meet his eyes. "You had better get your shirt on," she suggested quickly. "Time's almost up, and you don't want them to catch you like that." She couldn't hide the despair she wore across her face or the growing moisture in her eyes, so she turned her back to him. "I'm going to go wash this oil off my hands; I'll be right back." Without looking back at him, she stepped to the door and was gone.

Tsukune watched her go, confusion in his eyes and disappointment reigning over his heart. He sat there in silence, and when the alarm rang a couple of minutes later he was still alone. He didn't know what had happened, why Kurumu had looked so hurt and lonely.

But he intended to find out, soon enough.

* * *

"This has gone far enough. Someone is going to have to step in, and to take care of those kids. It is obvious that those who should be are neglecting their duties!"

Roy Cooper groaned as his wife's tirade began anew, as it had done again and again over the course of the evening, ever since they had driven away from the Resting Place. Repetition had not dulled the fire burning in his wife's eyes, however, and she was oblivious to his despair as she continued vehemently.

"Those two…! They are hardly fit to be called mothers! Why, just the thought of them, actually _encouraging_ that boy's lustful dalliances! Don't they know what could happen if those girls succumb to his advances? The shame!" Wendy's face reddened as her fury built upon itself, and she shook a fist in the general direction of the two women who had prodded her into such a rage. "And, did you see the outfit that one wore? It must save on her clothing expenses, since that dress was missing enough fabric to create another just like it! What sort of example is she providing for her child?"

Roy sighed, reaching for his newspaper, but freezing in place as his wife's wrathful eyes speared into his extended hand. He paused, then completed the motion, opening the paper to the classifieds as an idea occurred to him. It would be unfortunate, but anything would be better than continuing to put up with this fiasco. "Honey, we can't do anything about it now, so why don't we just try to think of a solution? Maybe sleep on it?" he prompted hopefully as he scanned the page before him, on the trail of his idea. This spared him from seeing the baleful stare Wendy Cooper directed towards him.

"How can I sleep, knowing that those girls are in such danger? I had hoped that their mothers being there would have kept them safe, but now I wonder if it won't make matters worse!" She shuddered at the scandalous notions parading before her mind's eye. "No, it is up to us to see that they are safe from such… depravity."

Roy Cooper nodded absent-mindedly, his eyes bright as he focused on one entry. This would do, he mused with a small smile; it would hurt their budget, but the expense would be worth it. It might even mean defying the situation the Hell-King had put in place, but surely he would understand. This would be for the best.

"Roy, we have to do something! I cannot sit here mutely any longer. No, tomorrow we need to go to them, and-"

"How about this?" Roy rumbled, holding the page out to her, a finger indicating the entry he had discovered. Her eyes darted over it, and a sinister smile spread across her lips as she read, a low chuckle of approval her only response for a long moment. Finally she turned her eyes back to her husband, and the two shared a dark look of mutual satisfaction.

"Perfect," she commented, proud of her husband's idea. He nodded to the compliment, but his smile slipped as he glanced up in the direction of the Resting Place. Tsukune would understand, he hoped, but he knew it was the only way.

"We act tomorrow," Roy Cooper said resolutely, closing the newspaper.

* * *

"Ah ha."

In the darkness of the common room, Ageha smiled to herself as she heard the soft footsteps on the stairwell. She shook her head, pushing herself up slightly on the couch as she shoved her tiredness aside. She had expected this, but whoever it was, they were even more impatient than she had expected.

The evening had passed quickly, though she had enjoyed spending time with her daughter and her friends even more than she had anticipated. She could now easily see why Kurumu had chosen Tsukune, though the notion of such single-minded devotion still felt more than a tad naïve; more than that, she could see why Kurumu was so fond of each of her friends. Even the chilly Tsurara had begun to let down her guard among the group, though Ageha had ultimately failed at convincing her to join in their game of 'Twister;' her loss, since Ageha had taken full advantage of all the opportunities it provided to inspect her daughter's prospective suitor, both visually and, during tragic losses of balance, in a slightly more hands-on manner. It had been a wonderful reminder of why she so enjoyed that game.

She had even enjoyed dinner, though she preferred a bit of spice with her food, not to mention a little heat in the cooking process as well. Yuki-onna cuisine was certainly… unique, though Tsukune had seemed to greatly appreciate it, to the excitement of Mizore and her mother. Still, that was one arena that Kurumu should have an advantage in, Ageha hoped.

When night had fallen, however, camaraderie and kindness had fallen to the wayside; now was the time for self-indulgence, the hour of abandoned rules. Ageha had planted the seeds earlier, and was eager to see who it was that would be willing to risk it all in order to slip into Tsukune's room; it was so thrilling! That didn't mean she wouldn't interfere if it was anyone but her own daughter, however, since she did have her own wishes to care for, after all.

Sure enough, the soft footsteps passed the entry into the foyer and headed into the kitchen, and Ageha slinked behind, waiting until she heard the door leading outside open before she peeked into the room. She caught the glimpse of violet hair before they were gone, and her lips tightened. Well, it was a shame, but she would have to intervene after all. Still, she would take it easy on her, even after all the girl's mother had said earlier in the day.

She crept to the exit, peering outside. She knew the snow maiden was trained in the arts of stealth, but she couldn't see her at all on the small balcony outside Tsukune's room, and there was no way she could have picked the lock that swiftly. No, she had to be outside still, but where? Carefully, Ageha snuck further into the yard, sticking to the shadows until she could see atop the small shed near Tsukune's bedroom. Her search was immediately rewarded: there Mizore was, laying face-down on the roof of the shed, her elbows resting against its surface as she held the binoculars before her. She was peering into Tsukune's room, even though the lights had been long extinguished.

Mizore was watching him sleep, Ageha realized, and she admitted that she found that oddly romantic. Frighteningly creepy, yes, but romantic nonetheless. She was glad that her own daughter didn't use such unnerving methods in her pursuit of Tsukune, since a forthright approach always trumps subtlety and caution. She had spent time around enough men to know exactly how dense they tended to be, especially in matters of the heart and other related organs. Better to confront them directly, to expose your desires and the benefits of surrender, and to take any advantage you had. Self-restraint was self-destructive; that was practically the motto of their race!

Still… Ageha's smile softened as she stared at Mizore, seeing the curl of the snow maiden's lips as she watched her beloved in his slumber. The girl's emotions were completely exposed now, and the love that she felt for the boy was obvious. For Ageha and Tsurara, this fight had a lot to do with fate of their respective races, but for the girls it was something much more. Their happiness hinged on the feelings of Tsukune Aono, and there was little that could be done to change that now. And, as she had watched them earlier in the evening, she had realized how deep the connection between all of them had run. She had met the other girls before, but now their friendships seemed even deeper, and she had been surprised to find that even their competition for Tsukune's attention had seemed more… gentle, good-natured, than before. There was a smile in their outrage that hadn't been there before, even as they each struggled to claim Tsukune's eyes for themselves. Even Kurumu had acted that way, despite the funk that she had slipped into after her session with Tsukune… depressed that her chance to be alone with him was over, no doubt.

Still, the bonds between the girls could only lead to tragedy in the end, Ageha admitted to herself as she slipped back towards the house. Their friendships would suffer no matter who Tsukune chose; this battle was destined to end in a pyrrhic victory, at the best. The victor would gain a lover, but lose her two closest friends. No, Ageha realized, it would almost be better if Tsukune never chose at all. In this game for love, there could be no winners, only losers.

H…If they played by the rules, that was. A dark smile spread across the lips of the elder succubus, and she crept back to the couch, her mind already working on the possibilities. Sacrifices would have to made, of course, but still…

At the least, it would be fun to watch!

**Author's Note**: Sorry for this chapter coming a day late, but I defend myself by pointing out that it is, comparatively, a monster length-wise; not even "Epiphany" is longer. I had debated breaking this chapter into two, but decided that it would work best in its current form so that the various elements would be closer together, lest the balance be upset. Plus, I had a hell of a time getting this one out of my head, which may work in my favor, since I tend to get more reviews on such than on the chapters I have an easy time with. This is not a subtle plea for you to contribute to such a trend… not at all.

On the subject of feedback, at least peripherally, I cringe to admit that another reason this chapter was delayed was my funk stemming from FFN's recent hits-counter bungle. They haven't posted about it as of yet, but I wasn't getting any traffic info from the time I posted the last chapter until yesterday. So, essentially, I had no idea how many readers that chapter drew in. Since I tend to use that to stoke my enthusiasm for getting to work on this story (childish, perhaps, but I'm okay with that), I was in the dumps for the better part of that time. Another reason is that, due to my concerns that my writing might have suffered from my off mood, I wanted my live-in reviewer to glance over it before I posted; thanks, m'lady.

On to the story itself: I had been looking forward to this one for a long time, and I hope I did it justice. The fight scene in particular gave me fits, but I feel it accomplished my goals well enough. The romantic developments, on the other hand, came easily… considering that it was one of my first concepts for this story, it doesn't come as that much of a surprise. I hope that this chapter also answers some of the criticisms from its predecessor; while I saw the point in your disappointment in not getting more on the Coopers, the reason was that I thought it would fit better here, in order to better develop what comes next with them.

As for what comes next… well, the next day is to be Mizore's, so expect that soon. Considering how much I have crammed into that day, I expect it to take a full three chapters (depending on when you ask me; other times, I will say only two), with at least one major event in each; wish me luck in getting it all put together! It's time for a few major problems to be solved, and perhaps a new one to arise…

And, since I've written the majority of this chapter in a single night, it is time I yield to exhaustion and drooping eyelids. I aim to return on Tuesday by the latest with the next installment, barring unforeseen complications with my work on Project Toren. I shall hope to see you all then (well, at least your anonymous blips on my hits-counter) and to hear your opinions in the time in-between.

And now, so that I might write again… I sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.:** I just purchased the latest edition of the official translation, and I wanted to express my utter dismay at one of their choices. Seriously… _Koko_?! I mean, it communicates the drink theme, but isn't Kokoa good enough? Koko sounds like… a parrot's name, or somesuch! I stick as close to the official translation as I can, but I declare this the second instance in which offended pride will not allow me to do so (for those curious, the first was my unwillingness to refer to _yuki-onna_ as 'snow fairies.') So, yes. No Koko for me!

**P.P.S.: **I said Tuesday, but it seems Wednesday will be the more accurate prediction; I could have the chapter finished today, but I would prefer to properly quality-check it before posting. I apologize for the delay.


	28. Normal

**Chapter 28**

_**Normal**_

When Tsukune's panic subsided enough for him to register the source of the wailing coming from just outside his bedroom, his first thoughts for the morning were along the lines of 'Not again…' He stared at the door in dazed incomprehension, his eyes squinting against the light flooding in from the glass door that led to the balcony outside his room. The screaming coughed to an end as he threw the blankets aside and stepped onto the floor, staggering towards the door in the hopes of discovering who had tripped the Seal of Screaming, and hopefully sending them away so he could steal just a few more minutes of peaceful slumber.

Those hopes died when he opened the door and found Ageha Kurono on the other side, a transparent smile failing to hide her continued wince from the piercing sound and a corner of the Seal peeking out of her balled fist. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, offering him the wadded piece of paper. "Didn't know how to shut it up, but if you didn't either, that seems to work pretty well. I hope it wasn't expensive or anything…"

"Mother!" Both people standing at the bedroom door could hear Kurumu padding towards them, and they both flinched from the anger in her voice. As Tsukune looked woefully down at the seal, trying his best to smooth it, the elder succubus turned to face the glare her daughter was directing towards her. Kurumu stood with her arms crossed under her chest, shaking her head in disbelief. "Don't tell me _you_ were trying to sneak into Tsukune's room!"

"Of course not!" Ageha chimed brightly, her broad smile doing little to convince her daughter of her innocence. "I was merely coming to wake him up for breakfast."

"Breakfast? Did you cook?" Kurumu asked incredulously.

"Well, no, that was why I was going to wake you up next." Ageha patted her daughter on the shoulder before turning back to Tsukune. "Be a dear and come down soon; we can talk while she cooks, what do you say?" Shooting her daughter another grin as she brushed by, Ageha walked towards the stairs, calmly ignoring the stares she was receiving from the others who had flooded into the hallway after the seal's alarm. A moment later, after offering Tsukune an apologetic shrug and soft smile, Kurumu trailed after her, realizing the merits of her mother's suggestion. Tsurara had prepared the previous meal, but Mizore hadn't contributed much to those efforts; now it was time for Kurumu to show what she could do.

With the seal mostly restored to its previous shape, Tsukune turned to make his way back to his bed, but he didn't make it more than halfway there when he heard a soft voice calling his name from the door. He turned to see Moka peering in at him, a concerned frown on her face. "Oh, good morning, Moka! Is something wrong?" She fidgeted for a moment before responding, stepping into the room as if she didn't want to be overheard.

"I've misplaced something, ever since the night before last, and I was wondering if you had seen it…"

A minute later, Moka stepped out of the room with a determined, if nervous, expression, and Mizore moved to the side of the hall to let her pass. She glanced back at the vampire as Moka entered her room, wondering what was behind her friend's hurriedness. Shaking her head to dismiss the concern, the snow maiden was the next to enter Tsukune's room, and he greeted her with a warm smile that was only slightly tinged with exasperation as he abandoned the notion of ever getting to claim another few minutes of slumber. "Good morning, Mizore."

"Good morning, Tsukune." Despite her nervousness towards the topic she had come to discuss with him, Mizore felt her cheeks warm pleasantly as she looked at him, and she decided to procrastinate for a moment in order to prolong her time with him. "Did you sleep well last night?" She already knew the answer; even after she had snuck onto the roof of the shed outside, he had spent at least an hour tossing and turning.

"Not quite, but I'm fine. There's been a lot going on, so I was a little keyed up." It was almost the truth, he reassured himself. The final moments of his time with Kurumu the previous evening had been at the heart of his sleeplessness, but it would be best not to admit that.

"Yeah, things have gotten a little… chaotic recently." Mizore motioned obliquely towards the hallway, and Tsukune nodded, understanding who she was referring to. Mizore stood silently for a moment more, watching him with a slight smile that only served to feed his curiosity. He didn't ask what had brought her to his room, certain she would tell him in her own time; truth be told, he already had a good idea.

"I was thinking…" she finally started, glancing away nervously. "Today is my day, and I was wondering- since _they_ are here, and it's hard to find any peace and quiet- we could maybe take a walk together?" She motioned subtly towards the balcony, and the forest that lay outside the house.

Tsukune leaned back, considering the idea. She was right, it would be nice to get out of the house, especially since they had hardly left its confines since their trip to the karaoke club. Plus, he had been somewhat curious about the land around the Resting Place, and whatever dangers the forest might hold would surely pale in comparison to the skeletal woods that bordered Yokai Academy. And, he admitted to himself, it would be nice to enjoy some time with Mizore in a setting that would be a little less… intense than his earlier sessions with the others.

"Sure," he agreed, "that sounds great!"

Mizore beamed at him before stepping back towards the door, stopping at its border to glance at him a final time. "How about a little while after breakfast, then?"

"That'd be fine." Mizore smiled once more before exiting, closing the door behind her as she went. In the sudden, now-foreign silence, Tsukune fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about the three girls he was living with. So early in the day, and already they were each calling for his attention or help; strangely, now that the clinging grogginess had faded, he found that he didn't mind. He had gotten quite used to this system, even though he hadn't been at the Resting Place for two weeks yet. He thought back to the months that he had spent at home while the academy had been closed for repairs, and tried to imagine how that would feel now. It would be far, far too quiet… and empty. He had missed his friends terribly then, but now…

Now, he needed to go downstairs and have breakfast, Tsukune chided himself. He had done more than enough deep thinking over the past little bit, and there was no reason to stay in his room when he could be enjoying the company of his friends. He would have all the solitude he would want when he returned to his bed that night.

And with that decided, Tsukune stood, and left his room.

* * *

"So, I presume you spoke to him about your time with him?"

Mizore paused, lips tightening before she turned to face her mother. Tsurara wore a slight smile as she sat on her daughter's bed, hands crossed in her lap as she waited expectantly for Mizore's response. The snow maiden's eyes flicked to the bottle that sat on the nightstand beside her, the milky, pearlescent liquid inside almost shining in the morning light. Tearing her gaze from it, Mizore turned to her mother with a nod. "We're going to take a walk later, out in the forest."

"Wonderful!" Tsurara's smile brightened. "Very wise, taking him somewhere where no one will be able to interrupt you, no matter what happens. If he does decide to make up for… the lack of developments in your relationship, then you would be free to enjoy yourselves to your hearts' content." She paused, her eyes hardening almost imperceptibly, and her hand swept gently towards the bottle of Snow White perfume. "Of course, you could make certain that would happen by-"

"No." Both women waited for a long moment after Mizore's sharp refusal, warily eyeing the other. Hoping to circumvent any further pressure, Mizore finally continued. "I know that Tsukune cares for me, and I want him to realize that on his own. I've come so far now, and I won't waste everything we've shared for an easy victory. He _will_ come to me, of that I am certain."

"I can tell that the bonds between you have gotten stronger," Tsurara ceded with a fading smile, "but I could say the same for the other two girls as well. While he is obviously being far more open-minded, your relationships seem more… volatile. At this point, I would say that any of you could win his heart, but is that enough for you, my dear? Especially since it seems that the other girls have a head start on you."

Grimacing, Mizore looked away. "That doesn't matter. Today is my day, and by the end of it you won't be able to say that any more."

Swallowing her fears of her daughter's overconfidence, Tsurara nodded. "Very well, then. But, at the least, use this opportunity to find out how Tsukune views you and the others. If things are not as equal as you think…" She deliberately did not glance at the bottle of enchanted perfume, but her meaning was obvious.

"I will, I promise. If I can't get any closer to Tsukune today, then I will…" Mizore swallowed, glancing at herself in the room's mirror. "… I will consider other options."

"Good. Now, shall we go downstairs and see what that succubus friend of yours is fixing? I'm hungry enough to risk it, whatever it might be."

Still staring at her reflection, Mizore nodded. "I'll be right down, I need to grab a few things." Leaving her daughter's vague statement unquestioned, Tsurara stood and left the room, the snow maiden still standing in the same place as the door closed. Only when she knew she was alone did Mizore let herself slump slightly, biting her lip as she considered what she had told her mother. She regretted her promise, but it wouldn't matter; she remembered the talk she had with Tsukune during their date, and knew that she could learn even more about him during this trip. She would get him to open up to her, to reveal to her his feelings, and then she would be able to take things at her pace again without worrying. Since they would be alone together, nothing would be able to stand in her way.

A moment later, Mizore closed the door as she stepped out into the hall, the bottle of Snow White perfume sparkling brilliantly in the silent bedroom.

* * *

"…so Kyoko told them to cut her hair as short as mine! They compromised and left it as long as it is today, but after that I wasn't worried about it anymore." Tsukune chuckled as he pushed a branch out of the way, holding it in place so Mizore could safely pass as well. "She always watched out for me like that. If it weren't for her, I don't know if I would have survived growing up!"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mizore smiled, "if you can survive Yokai Academy as a human, you're more capable than most."

"Well, I've had a lot of help there, too," Tsukune reminded her with an embarrassed grin. "If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have survived a month there. Actually, I almost didn't make it through the first day, now that I think about it."

"And now you're able to protect us in return," Mizore pointed out, stepping over a tangle of roots.

"Yeah, well, a lot's changed since I started high school," Tsukune admitted with a gentle smile. His head lifted, and he looked to the side, pointing a finger to indicate something ahead of them. "Hey, is that the stream you mentioned?"

"That's it." Mizore grinned as she saw the water flowing a short distance away. She could remember the surroundings enough to approximate how close they were to arriving at the end of their trail; they were close now.

Once breakfast had been finished, and after they had taken enough time to digest (a process lengthened by their over-indulgence, which in turn was thanks to Kurumu's culinary skill), Tsukune and Mizore had left the Resting Place on their walk together. Both Kurumu and Moka had complimented Mizore on her idea for her session with Tsukune, though something in Tsurara's smile had made them seriously consider all answers to the phrase 'What's the worst that could happen?' After leaving the house behind, the two teens had slowly worked their way up the forested hillside, Mizore trusting her memories of the one other time she had made this journey to see them to their destination.

The ending point of their trek was not something Mizore had revealed to Tsukune, but he was content to follow her lead without questioning her on it; she obviously wanted to surprise him. So, instead, they had taken their time hiking up the hill, talking the whole while, the subjects of their conversation varied and personal. Primarily they had reminisced on their lives growing up, trading little tidbits of their pasts that rarely emerged in normal discussions. Tsukune had been surprised at how similar life in Mizore's village had been to life in the human world, though there were glaring differences scattered throughout her stories. She called on him to point out places he remembered from his sole visit there, and then reminisced about things from her own life that had involved them, weaving her memories into his in a way that made him look at the village of the _yuki_-_onna_ in a new light.

Tsukune, in turn, had told her about his family, and his middle school. Mizore had eagerly pressed him for more information, though he was surprised several times when she asked him to explain certain elements of the human world; it seemed that her exposure to it, like Yukari's, had been rather limited. Trouble with schoolwork was one thing they'd had in common; Tsukune had always been cursed with perfectly average grades, and Mizore had rarely put much effort into her work at school. For her, at least, attendance at Yokai Academy had always been possible, unlike Tsukune's unusual circumstances after his string of rejection letters from the various schools he had applied to.

But, as they climbed further up the hill beside the stream, it became clear that the past was not all Mizore wanted to discuss. "So, Tsukune," she started, reaching up to adjust the sucker in her mouth, "have you thought about what you want to do after you graduate from the academy?"

Tsukune paused momentarily, reminded of a similar conversation he had shared with Kurumu on their date. "I… I hadn't really thought about it as much as I probably should. I guess I've been busy trying to stay alive, you know?" He laughed in self-deprecation, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I had always figured that I might go on to college, or get a job, but…" He frowned, realizing that his perspective on those ideas had begun to change without him noticing. If he did get into a good college, who was to say that the same would be true for the girls? Were there monster colleges that they would be attending, or had they intended to return to their homes after high school was finished? Would they have to split up after their graduation? And the same might be true if he got a job in the human world; after all, he could hardly expect them to all come with him.

And when had the notion of a life without all three of them started to feel so empty?

"Well," Mizore started, breaking the silence that had fallen as he had delved into his unsettling realization, "there's no reason to make solid plans, I guess." She shrugged casually, looking back at him with a faint smile. "There's still a whole year in front of us, and we have enough to keep us busy anyways, with Fairy Tale and whatever the Headmaster has planned for us. We'll figure things out as we get to them." She stopped walking, and he stopped to look back at her, surprised at the confidence in her blue eyes. "No matter what happens… we'll find a way." Despite the lack of evidence for her statement, just hearing those words made Tsukune feel relieved, and his smile communicated that to her. She started walking again, reaching her hand out as she passed him. "We're almost there; it won't be long now!" And so, as they topped the rise that had hidden their destination from sight, Mizore and Tsukune walked hand-in-hand.

"Whoa…" Tsukune openly gaped at the scene before him, his jaw dropping slightly as he drank in the view that Mizore had brought him to. The pond was small, but managed to exude a serenity that instantly calmed Tsukune, and even seemed to have a similar effect on the nearby environment; the trickling of the stream that it fed was the only sound they could hear. He stepped closer, noticing the slickness of the moss-covered stones nearby, and tried to peer into the water's green depths without success. He would have never imagined such a place would be nearby, just within walking distance!

Beside him, Mizore stared not at the pond, but at the boy she had brought to it. Her smile grew as she savored his reaction, thrilled to be sharing her discovery with him; it was obvious that he appreciated it just as she had. She released his hand but stayed at his side, bending down to pick up a small stone. "Do you like it?" she asked, twisting her wrist back and sending the stone skipping across the water.

"Yeah!" Tsukune turned a beaming grin towards her. "I've not been to many places like this. I grew up in a city, so there wasn't much around; certainly nothing that comes close to this!"

"I'm glad." Mizore stepped away, moving towards one of the larger stones near the pond's edge. "I thought we could spend a little while here before we had to head back down, if that's alright?"

"Sure." Tsukune chuckled as she hopped up to take a seat on the stone, bending down to pick up a rock of his own. He couldn't help but remember a time that the two of them had shared something like this, back at the academy: just after he had met Mizore, she had brought him to the shores of a nearby lake to skip stones. Of course, back then he hadn't been eager to enjoy it, more concerned with Mizore's clingy hunger for his attention and, when he had tried to leave, her less-than-peaceful demands that he stay. Now, however… He drew back and sent the stone skipping across the water. Now, he was perfectly happy where he was.

"You're getting better at that," Mizore complimented him, leaning forward to watch as he picked up another. "Keep up, and you'll be better than me someday."

Realizing the challenge, Tsukune grunted as he threw his next rock, which wobbled into sinking on its third skip. Blushing as he heard the tinkling laughter from where she sat, he bent down to pick up another in the hopes of reclaiming his pride. This stone quickly joined its comrade in the depths, however, and his head sank as Mizore laughed behind him. "Or maybe not."

"Hey, I've not had as much practice at this!" Tsukune protested, claiming another stone in the hopes of honing his skills. He winced as he let it fly, realizing that his words would bring up a darker time in Mizore's life, her first months at school when she had isolated herself from her classmates.

"True." Mizore looked down at her lap, but her bittersweet expression fell no further. "But I've not had to go back to the lake as much recently, since I met you and the others." She kicked her legs back and forth absent-mindedly. "I almost kind of miss it, sometimes. Not that much, but-"

"Well, why don't you take us along sometime?" Mizore looked up in surprise at Tsukune, who grinned back at her as he prepared to fling his next stone. "We could all go after class, maybe. It would be nice to get out sometimes, take a little breather when we're not swamped with work for the Newspaper."

"That would be nice." Mizore chewed on the stick of her sucker, mustering her courage. "Or, if the others were busy, sometime you and I could…"

The water splashed as the stone hopped across its surface, and Tsukune nodded slowly, not quite meeting Mizore's gaze as he felt the warmth spread in his cheeks. "That would be nice, too."

Now it was Mizore's turn to redden, and she fought to hide the uncontrollable grin spreading across her face. Seeking to distract herself, she pushed up off her improvised seat and walked over to Tsukune, picking up a stone on the way and standing beside him. The two nodded to each other, and threw their stones at the same time.

"Mine skipped three more times!"

"Yeah, well… mine went further!"

Several minutes passed like that, their joking competition soon consuming all the easily noticeable skipping stones nearby. Tsukune reach down to pick up a bulky, uneven stone, hefting it as he wondered how far he could toss the stone before it fell into the lake. Leaning back, he grunted as he forced the stone skyward, staggering forward as he watched it plummet down towards the depths. As it met with water's surface with a resounding 'ker-plunk,' he slipped slightly on the mossy ground, losing his balance. "Whoa!"

"Careful," Mizore admonished him with a smile, catching him by wrapping her arms around his stomach. Tsukune regained his equilibrium, twisting slightly to face her with a smile of gratitude. However, his solid stance did not convince the snow maiden to release him; much the opposite, as she tightened her hold.

"Ah, I'm alright, so you can let go," Tsukune commented, and immediately regretted the statement, realizing that she knew full well he wasn't going to fall. To his surprise, however, Mizore's grip around him did not relent, and she looked up at him with a mischievous smile.

"But why would I want to do that?" she asked, grinning at him coyly. He chuckled nervously at that, but soon after smiled, and his arms curved around her in turn, holding her closer to his chest as they exchanged silent stares. They stood like that for a while, any coherent thoughts sinking into the other's eyes like the stone into the pond, as they instinctively drew nearer and nearer. As their faces turned slightly and their lips parted, hovering so close together, they failed to notice the ripples that continued to spread across the pond's surface, now in two separate locations.

That was why they were caught entirely off guard as the pair of monsters lunged up from the depths, roaring their victory as they rushed for the two entangled teens.

* * *

"I wonder how things are going with Tsukune and Mizore?"

Kurumu grunted loudly, shoving fiercely against the heap of clothes that refused to be sealed within the suitcase, before turning to glance at Ageha. Her mother was daintily inspecting the common room, searching for any other personal effects that had escaped her notice, while Kurumu and Moka both worked to collect and compress her belongings enough to fit in her luggage, which was already beginning to creak ominously with every attempt to close it. Once again, Kurumu wondered how she and Moka had gotten dragged into helping her mother pack; they hadn't had anything better to do, admittedly, and it did help distract them from their thoughts about Tsukune and Mizore- well, until Ageha brought it up herself, completely defeating that purpose. Tsurara had returned to Mizore's room to collect her own belongings, which might be fortunate considering the topic and the mothers' tendency to clash over certain topics. Still, one of them was enough keep her on edge, Kurumu grumbled internally.

"I don't know," Kurumu responded haughtily, leaning against the straining suitcase, "but I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"I suppose you're right," Ageha relented, but her eyes gleamed mischievously. "Speaking of, did that massage oil I gave you work well last night?"

Horrified, Kurumu froze in place, eyes wide as she felt Moka's stare burning into her. She had been careful not to speak of what she had done with Tsukune for her session, certain that the other girls would be less than pleased, but her mother had just erased those efforts. She felt like demanding her mother to tell her whose side she was on, but perhaps first a little verbal maneuvering to spare herself the worst of Moka's wrath-

"Oh, and did you get to use any of those special techniques I told you about? They can be tricky for a novice, but if you do them right, any man would be putty in your hands." Ageha beamed at her daughter, oblivious to the dark glare that the vampire was directing towards both of them. "Of course, those aren't the only techniques I could teach you-" The elder succubus paused as she heard the soft growling coming from behind Kurumu, and she glanced at Moka with an innocent smile. "Is something wrong, Moka?"

The vampire didn't answer, frowning at Kurumu, who responded with a hapless shrug and eyes that begged understanding. Resolving to speak with her friend later, Moka turned to Ageha and shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong," she said, forcing a pained smile onto her face.

"Really? You sound mad." Ageha shrugged indifferently, turning back to her aimless searching. "I don't see why you would be, though…"

This drew both of the other girls up short. "What do you mean?" Moka finally hazarded, cautiously preparing herself for the worst.

"Well, I suppose you might be jealous, of course, but such possessiveness is rather childish, don't you think? I have never understood all of this bickering over Tsukune, anyways. Don't get me wrong, he is a rather handsome young man," her lascivious tone drawing cold stares from the two girls, "but really, are your goals all that mutually exclusive?" With her back turned to them, neither Moka nor Kurumu could see the gleeful excitement dancing in Ageha's eyes.

Kurumu and Moka shared a glance, alarmed and confused by what the older woman was suggesting. "Do you mean… share?" Kurumu asked warily, her mind stumbling as it tried to imagine that notion. At first, all she could picture looked… remarkably like the life they were already living.

"Why not?" Ageha asked blatantly, turning to them and spreading her arms grandiosely. "Wouldn't that solve most of your problems? You all care for him, and he for you; why make things any more complicated?"

"What you're suggesting sounds even more complicated!" Moka protested.

"Details, details. Sure, there's things like who gets to marry him, and where you would all live, and what everyone else would think- wait, not the last one, that doesn't matter at all. But really, can't you just figure those things out later?" Though her smile didn't waver, Ageha's next words carried a sharp edge to them. "While those arguments might be tough, wouldn't it be better than spending the rest of your lives waiting for Tsukune to make a decision that he'll never come close to?"

"You sound very certain for someone who's only met him a few times." Moka glared at the succubus, but her anger had begun to subside, a hint of weakness in her expression giving Ageha hope that her words were having the intended effect. She didn't have to win this fight, Kurumu's mother admitted to herself; she only had to plant the seed and leave it to them to grow it in their own way.

"Call it… woman's intuition. Or experience." Ageha glanced down at the floor, resuming her search for anything she might be leaving behind. Her eyes widened as they fell on a leather-wrapped handle sticking out from beneath the couch, all but entirely hidden from sight, and she bent to pull the item from its hiding place. As it slithered into view, her eyes grew even larger as she whistled appreciatively, letting the metal-studded whip dangle from her hand. "Oh my, I didn't think I included one of these in the box…"

"Box?" The nascent fury crept back into Moka's voice as Kurumu waved her hands frantically before her.

"No, no, that's not mine." She pointed to her friend without thought. "It's hers!"

"Oh!" Ageha stared at Moka in surprise, the vampire blushing under the frank inspection. "I wouldn't have thought it of you, dear… but, considering your other side, I should have." She extended the handle towards Moka.

"No, you misunderstand, it's-" Moka stammered, instinctively reaching out to take the offered end of the Belmont. The surge of monstrous power staggered everyone in the room as the power of Moka's seal was dispelled the second her hand closed around the whip's handle, releasing her true form. As the effects of the transformation diminished, the now silver-haired vampire opened her crimson eyes and stared at Ageha with a dark smile. The elder succubus blanched as she saw the triumph there, and realized the danger she might have just found herself in.

"It's a magic-cancelling artifact," a chagrined Kurumu explained belatedly, drawing her mother's gaze to her briefly. Ageha eyed the whip with a new degree of respect; such items were rare and all but priceless.

"Now, what were we discussing?" Inner Moka asked calmly, her smile revealing her fangs. Ageha regarded her cautiously, but her own lips soon curled in a grin of her own. This was unexpected, but it didn't have to be a problem. No, she would merely have to improvise.

"I believe we were talking about a compromise," Ageha responded smugly as Kurumu's gaze darted from her friend to her mother and back. The elder succubus had known it would come to this eventually; better sooner than later. Now the real fight would begin.

* * *

"Stand back, Tsukune. I'll take care of these two."

'It looks like they've already been taken care of!' Tsukune exclaimed to himself, blinking at the two mounds of ice. Topping each frozen block was a green head, which stared at the two teens with differing expressions: the one on the left, with the ring of red hair around a central bald spot, looked panic and dejected, with the other one fumed at Tsukune with a dangerous glower through the spectacles atop its beak, the frizzy red hair topping its head bristling. Tsukune had had only a moment to catch a glimpse of the monsters after they had lunged from the water, before Mizore had instinctively immobilized their attackers, but he had managed to register a few details about the bodies that were now sealed in ice: they had been green-skinned with turtle-like shells, and with long-nailed hands and feet, and beaked mouths.

"You _kappa_ should have known better than to attack a snow maiden near water," Mizore growled, her growing anger apparent. To be interrupted, just when-! "Start talking, and I'll not leave you here to float like ice cubes until you melt!"

"You wouldn't!" shrieked the monster on the right.

"Maybe not," Mizore responded, her words coated in threatening confidence. "I'm not certain you would float, but I'm willing to see."

This had a greater effect on the pair. The one on the left visibly swallowed, while the smaller one on the right shivered before, inexplicably, turning a glare in Tsukune's direction. He started as he recognized that expression; where had he seen someone that looked at him like that? And that red hair, and the bald spot the larger _kappa_ had…

"Mizore, wait!" Tsukune stared at the pair, shaking his head in disbelief. Could it be? "Is that you… Mr. Cooper? Mrs. Cooper?" Beside him, Mizore blinked in shock before turning her scrutiny to the river monsters, her face paling.

"Good guess, boy!" Roy Cooper bellowed, his booming laugh failing to hide the tension in his voice. "But, since you know who we are now, would you mind terribly…?" He nodded hopefully down at the block of ice that kept him locked in place.

"I can't believe you!" Wendy Cooper shouted, drawing a despairing glance from her husband. "I warned you that this boy would end up taking advantage of you! Men at that age will do anything to exploit a poor maiden's heart…"

"No, you've got it wrong, we weren't-" Tsukune started, quickly realizing that he wasn't sure where to take that sentence. They had been about to kiss, there wasn't any denying that. "I'm not exploiting anyone!"

"Then you haven't been taking each of the girls out on dates?" Roy Cooper asked, curiosity overwhelming his discretion. "Sorry, son, but sneaking around on girls sounds like exploitation to me." His beaked face wrinkled as he shook his head sadly.

"I wasn't sneaking around on anyone; they all knew-!" 'Oh my,' Tsukune thought to himself, feeling sweat begin to pour down his temples, 'this isn't helping at all.'

"The shame! The horror! The indecency!" Mrs. Cooper's icy prison cracked as she began to thrash about in rage, reminding Tsukune absurdly of a turtle trapped on its back. "I knew this would happen! The Hell-King sent them here to live in sinful depravity! They've been corrupted by-"

"Don't judge us," Mizore snapped, thrusting out a hand. Heeding her command, Mrs. Cooper's ice-shell reinforced itself and, judging from her surprised squawk, tightened around its prisoner.

"Just tell us we're wrong, Tsukune," Roy Cooper offered calmly, eyeing his wife cautiously as she slumped back, staring dazedly towards the sky. "Tell us that you aren't dating all three of the girls you're living with simultaneously, that you're not leading them all on, and we'll go in peace. We want to believe in you, really." He stared at Tsukune hopefully, waiting for the reply. When it was slow in coming, his face plummeted.

"I… I'm sorry," Tsukune offered lamely, drawing a sympathetic glance from Mizore. "But, I have taken all three of them on dates. I haven't chosen one of them to be with. I… I love all three of them." His eyes lowered to the ground, which meant he didn't notice the shocked expression that his final words had drawn from Mizore. "I guess I'm as bad as you say."

"…Then I'm sorry, too." Roy Cooper sighed deeply. "But this is the only way we can fulfill our obligations as adults." His head seemed to sink into the ice, and motion could be seen within his frozen covering. A moment later, when he was completely hidden from sight, the ice began to creak ominously, and soon after exploded into shards that pelted the teens, who raised their arms to shield their faces. For just a moment, his shell could be seen, still spinning as it sank into the depths of the pond.

With Mizore distracted, it took Mrs. Cooper only a moment to break free of her own prison, but she was not their immediate concern. Mr. Cooper resurfaced close to the pond's edge, sending before him a chest-high wave that crashed into Mizore, knocking the snow maiden from her feet before she could regain control over her powers. Before Tsukune could move to her defense, he felt a scaled hand grasp his wrist, pulling him away.

"Don't worry," Mr. Cooper rumbled as he interposed himself between the teens. "I've already taken care of the arrangements, just this morning. We've leased a small apartment nearby that you can stay at, while the girls remain at the Resting Place. It's close to a convenience store, and I'll gladly drive you over to visit your friends-"

"With supervision." Mrs. Cooper interrupted, emerging from the water near where Mizore was climbing to her feet.

"-so you won't have to worry about that." Roy Cooper smiled sadly down at Tsukune. "This is for the best, you know."

"I won't let you take Tsukune away!" Mizore shouted, her eyes glowing icy blue as her hands formed into frozen talons. "He belongs here, with us!"

"No, you have to understand," Mrs. Cooper started, compassion in her voice as she stepped between Mizore and her husband, her arms spread to shield him. "We only have your best interests at heart. He needs time to realize what he has been doing to all of you, time to come to his senses. Maybe, after all that, he will be able to overcome his selfish desires and have a normal relationship with one of you-"

"I don't care about that!" Mizore cried. "We're happy the way things are!"

"But it isn't normal-!" Mrs. Cooper wailed, interrupted by the growled word from behind her.

"Enough."

Both Coopers turned to face Tsukune, their shock painted on their faces. Tsukune stood with his face turned to the ground, but the pain in his expression, the way he clenched his teeth, told them all they needed to know. "I don't care any more." He raised his head to face them, anger burning in his eyes. "Forget normal! I know that my relationships with my friends- with the girls I am in love with- aren't what you think of as normal, but that doesn't matter! I don't care what you think, I don't care what my family thinks, I don't care!" Now even Mizore gaped at Tsukune. "Maybe it isn't right, maybe we would be happier some other way… but that is for us to decide, not you!"

Roy Cooper blinked incredulously, fighting down the respect that Tsukune's impassioned speech had stirred in him. Behind him, Wendy Cooper was silent, her beak open. "Tsukune…" Roy started, not certain what to say.

"I'm going back to the Resting Place," Tsukune declared, looking past the Coopers and extending a hand to Mizore. "I'm going to be with my friends." His eyes met Roy's for a fleeting moment, and the _kappa_ took a nervous step back. "Don't try to stop me."

Tsukune and Mizore were almost to the edge of the nearby rise when Mr. Cooper mustered the ability to speak once more. "But… you should…"

"Wait." All four of the pond's visitors turned to face the man stepping from the edge of the forest. "Let's talk things out a little more, shall we?" The dark-haired, black-suited man smiled grimly at Tsukune. "Why don't you explain to Wendy Cooper the exact nature of your relationship with the other girls- how all this came to be- while I have a little chat with Roy Cooper here." Michael nodded to the male _kappa_ solemnly. "I'm sure that they'll have more peace of mind if they know the whole truth… or at least fewer questions."

Tsukune glanced over to Mizore warily. "Do you know him?"

"He's one of the Headmaster's guardians. We met him- ah, a while back," Mizore explained, not willing to reveal exactly where she had encountered the guardians; Tsukune would not approve of her and Kurumu's spying on his date with Moka.

"Alright," Roy agreed, stepping towards Michael, who turned to walk back into the forest. He glanced over to the teens with a chagrined shrug. "I guess a little more information could change our- er, my mind." And with that he walked out of view, leaving the teens alone with Mrs. Cooper, who was looking at them as if they had both grown an extra pair of heads.

Tsukune swallowed nervously, trying to think of where to begin. This was not going to be easy, he knew. "Well, you see, it all started with a bicycle…"

* * *

"So, Michael, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Roy asked nervously, scratching at the base of his neck. The taciturn guardian had been staring at him for a long moment, and the _kappa_ desperately wanted to disappear back into his pond.

"You do realize that your little plan would have completely defeated the purpose of those teens being here, right?" Michael sighed sharply, continuing before Mr. Cooper had a chance to question him on that statement. "But, in the long run, I'm glad you did it."

"Er… what?"

"You renting that apartment for Tsukune has worked out well for us. You see…" Michael paused, considering his words carefully. "We have decided that you two are in need of a short vacation. Just a few days, maybe a week, and then you can come back to your home. But not before then," he added quickly, eyeing Mr. Cooper severely. "Consider this a break from your duties. And, for that matter, an order."

"But… why?" The rotund man stared at the guardian, searching for something to help him understand. "Who will take the kids to town when they need it? Who will watch over this place to make certain nothing makes it past the wall- oh, well, I suppose you two will still be here." Michael's face was immaculately blank at that statement. "But still, why would we be sent away?" Roy's voice wavered slightly, as if dark comprehension had begun to flood into his heart.

"For your safety." The harsh words confirmed Roy's worst fears, but he could do nothing in the face of the cold glare he was receiving from the guardian. "You are not directly involved in this. It is in your best interests that it stays that way."

Roy Cooper looked to the ground dolefully, his fists gradually clenching. "So you want us to abandon those kids, then? What we did just then, that was because we want the best for them. And now that you tell us that they really are in danger, you want us to leave without saying anything?"

Michael's sunglasses hid the sympathy in his eyes, an emotion he struggled to quash. "You have to trust in the Hell-King. He has a plan for all of this. Have faith in him, and all will be well." The words flowed smoothly from the Headmaster's protector, polished by all the times he had recited them to himself.

"I suppose you're right. There really is nothing we can do," Roy Cooper's words were fatally heavy, and he slumped as if all life had been drained from him. "But…" He glanced up at Michael, his eyes gleaming. "Can you promise me that they will be alright?"

Michael didn't respond for a long moment. Finally he smiled, the expression utterly foreign to Mr. Cooper, and nodded gently. "At the very worst, if you can't believe in the Hell-King… believe in them." He turned around, moving deeper into the forest. "Gabriel and I will be waiting outside your house. We'll help you pack anything you'll need for the next week, and see you safely to the apartment. Don't worry, the academy will pick up the tab for its rent." He disappeared into the woods, but Mr. Cooper stared after him for a long moment, his expression conflicted, yet hopeful.

Michael was right, he knew. Tsukune had showed him that he was willing to defend that which was important to him… whatever that might be. That, he could trust in. With a soft smile on his beaked face, Mr. Cooper turned to walk back towards the pond, a new lightness in his step.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

The walk back down to the Resting Place passed mostly in silence, both Mizore and Tsukune struggling to come to grips with what had just happened. They had left after finishing their story, one which had left Mrs. Cooper unable to complete a sentence, despite her frantic efforts. Even Mr. Cooper had eyed them with surprise and, to Tsukune's discomfort, a little awe, but he had lead his stammering wife away when the teens realized that their time was nearly expired; soon their friends would start worrying about them, if not hunting them down. The Coopers had walked into the forests, but a minute later the teens could hear Mrs. Cooper's bewildered shout: "The girls! It was the girls, the whole time!"

Now Tsukune and Mizore were making their way back to the house, lost in their own thoughts. Tsukune's quiet stemmed from the fact that he was still struggling to come to grips with his furious declaration to the Coopers. He now knew that was how he really felt; his relationships with his friends were more important than anything others might think. Still, he was picking among the fragmented shards of his imagined future, wondering what he may have unleashed with those emotions. And, far worse, what would the girls think when they heard that?

Beside him, Mizore had concerns of her own. She had heard Tsukune's declaration that their unusual relationship didn't bother him, but what stuck out more for the moment for her was his revelation that he was in love with all three of them. On the one hand, she was ecstatic; he really loved her! On the other hand, where did that leave them to go from here? Would he ever be able to choose, and, if not, would they be stuck like this forever?

'Would that be so bad?' a rebellious voice inside her head asked, but she couldn't hear it over the descending gloom.

More importantly, what about her time with Tsukune? She had promised herself that she would get closer to him, would at least get a kiss, but the Coopers had ruined everything! Now, the mood was spoiled, and soon they would be back at the Resting Place; she wouldn't be able to steal time alone with him for a while to come, at best. She felt cheated, and her anger built upon itself, until her fists clenched as the house came into view. It wasn't fair.

Seeing it, Tsukune stopped in his tracks, his expression conflicted. Mizore paused beside him, wondering what had made him hesitate, and he looked to her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry that our time together got interrupted," he apologized, reaching out an arm to her. She allowed herself to be enfolded in the hug, squeezing his ribs tightly in reply, unwilling to let go for several long moments. Finally she stepped back, blinking away the frustrated tears that had begun to gather at the corner of her eyes.

"It's alright," she lied with a smile. "We'll get another chance, right?" When he nodded, her grin became genuine. "Come on, let's get inside and tell the others what happened."

And so they stepped towards the house, Mizore's expression not wavering even as the image of a bottle of perfume danced before her eyes. This wasn't over yet, she knew. He loved her, and she loved him, and that was enough for now.

She couldn't understand why that failed to erase the doubt that lurked at the corners of her mind.

**Author's Not**e**:** First, again, allow me to apologize for this chapter being a day late; however, I have come to the conclusion that Wednesday is perhaps a better day for my releases anyways. Now that I have settled into a weekly schedule (due largely to the larger chapter sizes, which tend to tire me a bit more than the quicker ones I had earlier), I find that I get a lot of writing done Tuesday night. The reasons for this are… well, alright, because the servers of the MMO I play are down that night, so I am bereft of distractions. ^_^; However, since these chapters are far more important to my greater ambitions for this tale, I prefer to send them past the scrutiny of my press-ganged beta-reader- I mean, my beloved lady, before I post them, and as such I must choose between posting blind or being late. That doesn't necessarily mean that I still manage to get everything to her, this chapter being an example, but her efforts have been of a great help nonetheless… so, yes, ahem, Wednesday.

So it shall be next week, I pray. I will also admit that my delays partially come from a general creative tiredness recently, or perhaps from my inner muse's incessant wanderlust; I have no problem writing once I settle down to do so, but my imagination has been trekking along other paths when I should be plotworking. It was for that reason that I should have taken a week's break after the last chapter, but too late now; this installment, a 'crisis chapter' of sorts, is the first in a string of connected sections. So, no rest for the wicked; I work well under pressure anyways. ^_^; And perhaps I will rogue a few hours here and there to work on my other projects… I have a sequel story I've been refining for the MGU forums over the past few weeks, and my Project Toren deadlines are ever-present, and my poor, poor neglected Love Hina fanfiction…

Ah, but enough whining! Next chapter, the resolution of one of the girls' major conflicts comes after a different sort of fight, and Tsurara and Ageha will have plenty to say before they exit the Resting Place. Monstrous mothers, mysterious magic, mayhem and more in Chapter 29 of Rosario + Vampire: Into Dreams! Hey, maybe I should look for a job in advertising, or maybe one of those voice-over guys that speak at the end of anime episodes-

God, I need sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.:** On names – bonus points to anyone that, now that I've unveiled their true identities, can point out the real reason I named the Coopers thus. Both the first and last names were chosen for a reason, though perhaps not a good one… (If no one guesses, I'll explain in the next author's note; I don't assume that people will be able to make it through the tangles of my mind).

**P.P.S.:** I deeply regret this, especially since I have been a day or so late with the past couple of chapters, but I am afraid that the release of the next installment will be delayed a full week. Despite my efforts, chapter 29 is progressing at an agonizingly slow pace, mostly due to difficulties I am having with a crucial scene. While I originally believed I could rush and get the thing out on time, I realize now that it would be better to spend the extra time polishing this important scene than to risk undermining much of my endeavor with this tale. Again, I apologize for my tardiness, but trust me when I say that it will be better this way. So, I shall return on the 5th, with a more worthy installment in hand.


	29. Silenced Secrets

**Chapter 29**

_**Silenced Secrets**_

"A compromise, you said?" The vampire glared haughtily at the succubus, her lips curled in a smile slight enough to be deadly. "Such foolishness."

Ageha Kurono smiled back at her opponent, refusing to back down despite the primal fear that the vampire's power was inspiring in her. Reaching back to pat at her hair in forced casualness, she shrugged indifferently. "Only if you don't bother to think about it." She glanced back at the silver-haired teenager, her mirth giving way to a calm determination. "After all, what do you have to lose?"

Kurumu nervously edged away from her friend and her mother, not at all liking where this conversation was going. From the moment Moka had touched the Belmont, canceling the power of her seal, the younger succubus had known that there would be trouble, especially with her mother intentionally making matters worse. If only Ageha hadn't mentioned the massage- and worse, the box!- before trying to argue this strange idea she had concocted. The thought of she, Moka, and Mizore sharing Tsukune… it was impossible. At the least, Tsukune wouldn't like that idea at all; he was too innocent, and too considerate, to even contemplate such a notion. Even if he would agree to it, if he didn't love each of them in the right way, the whole thing would fall apart quickly enough. Plus, each of them craved to have Tsukune to themselves, wanted his eyes on them alone. Kurumu could imagine the fighting that it would cause, which would create a rift between her and her friends that would be all but impossible to heal.

…Unlike what would happen if Tsukune did choose: a rift that _would_ be impossible to heal. While they had still fought, for the past couple of weeks hadn't they been living something very similar to what her mother was proposing? And things hadn't been getting worse as time went on; far from it, as her relationship with her friends was feeling closer than it had in a long time. She didn't feel like she had to fight quite as hard for Tsukune's attention, because she knew that she would get her time with him eventually, and that had been… well, not quite enough, but better, at least. And Tsukune had started to show her real affection, what she had craved from him ever since she had met him, and while she needed more and more she also knew that she would be alright taking her time and letting their relationship develop at a slower pace than she had considered.

…Then why wouldn't her mother's idea work for them?

"I won't have it." Moka shook her head, her ruby eyes glinting as she stared at Ageha. "I am a vampire; I will not submit to picking over what others leave behind, or begging for attention like a neglected dog."

"_You_ won't?" Ageha pursed her lips in surprise. "I thought it was your other side that was so interested in Tsukune."

Moka refused to be caught off-balance by Ageha's ploy. "His is the most palatable blood at our school, and I have to protect that, at least. My other side can deal with the rest."

"Oh, so you're just after his blood? We're in the human world, dear; for the next little bit, you can get your blood wherever you want it. No, we're talking romance now, and since you don't have any stake in it…" Ageha smiled victoriously, motioning towards Moka's hand. "Let go of that whip."

Moka glared openly at the elder succubus, her hand tightening around the handle of the Belmont. Ageha waited for a long moment, still pointing at the whip, before her smile shifted as she nodded slowly. "Alright, fine. Shall we drop the pretense, then? You want Tsukune to yourself, and that's why you're fighting this idea so fiercely."

"How I feel about Tsukune is not important to this discussion," Moka replied flatly, her determination unwavering. "There are many reasons that such an indecent scheme would fail, my pride as a vampire notwithstanding. For example, the way that the other two take advantage of Tsukune every time my back is turned." Beside her, Kurumu winced, but her embarrassment was immediately burned away by growing anger.

"You're the one that has sneaked into his room to kiss him!" Kurumu shouted, her ire trembling as the vampire turned a cold stare in her direction, yet not willing to surrender. "I've followed the rules this entire time, and so has Mizore… I think." She frowned deeply at her friend, more bothered by the accusation than she would have expected. After all, last night, and at the pool, hadn't she restrained from-

"And anyways," Moka continued, turning her dark glare from Kurumu back to Ageha, "there's another reason that your idea would never work." A single finger rose to point at Kurumu, and the succubus hesitated as if transfixed by the digit. "We all know what will happen if a succubus kisses a man: he will be hers forever, no matter what he may wish. Kurumu has held back so far, but how long will that last? What good would it do me to 'share' Tsukune with her when at any time she can claim him entirely for herself?" Ageha started to speak, but Moka cut her off with a sharp shake of her head. "No. For as long as I am interested in Tsukune, as long as we care for each other, I will not agree to your half-witted scheme. No matter what, for as long as I want to be with Tsukune," Moka glanced at Kurumu, her eyes empty of all kindness, "I will never allow him to be with her. I will do everything in my power to make certain that doesn't happen. Nothing else matters in this."

Her gaze shifted back to Ageha as the elder succubus scowled at her. "Who are you to-" Her angered reply was silenced by a single, soft word that drew both her eyes and Moka's to the side, both of them frozen in place.

"Moka…"

Even the vampire's relentless willpower shook as she looked at Kurumu, saw the anger she had expected replaced by tears that began to collect at the sides of her friend's eyes. Those eyes were wide and confused, as if Kurumu was not able to understand what she had just heard, but she was unable to give voice to her questions, her breath caught ever since Moka had made her grim declaration. Moka met her gaze, regret trapped behind her unyielding resignation, and the coldness that Kurumu found there was enough to prove that she had indeed heard what she had prayed to have been her imagination. With that miserable confirmation, Kurumu nodded weakly and turned, walking briskly away from the pair without another word, trying to restrain the pain that was swelling in her chest until she was somewhere else, anywhere else. She was gone from the room a moment later, but she didn't make it far enough to hide her strangled sob from the two women in the common room.

So distracted was Kurumu that she didn't notice the woman standing at the edge of the doorway, where she had been listening in to the conversation, and Tsurara watched the young succubus go with an expression of mournful sympathy. So, then, it had come to this. With a tight nod, the snow woman turned and made her way silently back up the stairs towards her daughter's room. For just a moment, she too had dared to hope that- but no matter now. She could only pray that her daughter would have made enough progress to tip her scales in her favor, now that Moka had shown how unwavering she really was. If Mizore had not managed to use her time well, however… With those troubled thoughts, Tsurara stepped into Mizore's room and closed the door, too conscious of the silence in the room across the hall.

In the common room, Ageha stared at Moka with an expressionless face as the vampire walked over to the chair and took a seat, refusing to meet the elder succubus' gaze. Ageha didn't notice the way that the rosario twitched on its chain, but she did see that Moka held the Belmont in a deathgrip, and that was confirmation enough for her. She took a seat across from the vampire, content to maintain the silence that had descended upon the room as Kurumu had departed; there was little she could say that would hurt Moka as much as the betrayal she had just seen in Kurumu's eyes.

Nothing _she_ could say, she noted as she heard the door in the kitchen open. She glanced at the vampire as she heard the footsteps draw closer, gaining some shreds of satisfaction from the tension she saw on Moka's face. Ageha had never wanted it to come to this, but she was willing to wait and see how it all played out. She knew it was all up to Tsukune, now.

Tsukune's face lit up as he stepped into the room, and he smiled as he walked over towards them, shaking his head as he came. "You'll never believe what happened to us while-" He paused as the pressure of the tension in the room finally registered, and the glum snow maiden behind him likewise hesitated, glancing first at Moka and then to Ageha, curiosity building in her eyes. Tsukune's eyes, however, were locked on Moka's white-knuckled grip on the Belmont, until finally he raised his gaze to her expression, striving in vain to read it. "What's wrong?" he finally asked, staring still at Moka.

The silver-haired vampire turned away from him, looking towards Ageha with a forced casualness. "Perhaps you would be better off asking her, since this all came from her underhanded scheming anyways."

"Hardly." Ageha's smile was a grimace. "I was merely proposing an idea that would solve a lot of your problems-"

"Polygamy," Moka snarled, crossing her arms. "She thinks that, since you are having trouble choosing one of us, you shouldn't have to choose at all." She didn't notice the way Tsukune jumped at that, so focused was she on glaring at the succubus. Mizore, however, remembered Tsukune's words to the Coopers, and offered him a sympathetic glance.

"And what is wrong with that?" Ageha responded innocently. "I merely assumed that it could end all of your bickering. How kind of you to prove me wrong." Her final words carried an edge; seeing her daughter so upset was still fueling her anger, and keeping it bottled up took more effort than she liked to admit.

Tsukune could tell there was more to the story than what they were offering, and he glanced around the room for someone else to help explain. "Where's Mrs. Shirayuki? And Kurumu?" Moka's stony mask cracked slightly at the latter name, proving that something else was wrong. "Were either of them involved in this conversation?"

"Tsurara is still upstairs, gathering her things," Ageha explained. "As for Kurumu, well-"

"I merely explained to her why the idea would never work," Moka interrupted, her voice coldly precise.

Mizore's eyes widened as she realized what had been said. "And how, exactly, did you explain that?" she asked, anger creeping into her own voice. She knew that the matter of Kurumu's enslaving kiss was at the heart of the argument, and understood why Moka was feel the way she did. Still, Kurumu had restrained herself thus far, and there had to be a way for them to get around the problem, eventually. After her own foiled date, Mizore could sympathize somewhat with her friend's frustration. It was something that deserved to be handled delicately, for the sake of Kurumu's feelings, yet experience told her that Inner Moka was no advocate of subtlety.

"'No matter what, for as long as I want to be with Tsukune, I will never allow him to be with her. I will do everything in my power to make certain it doesn't happen.' It was something like that, wasn't it?" Ageha asked, drawing a shocked stare from Tsukune. "Harsh words for an old friend, aren't they? And all because of her powers, nothing that she is personally responsible for."

Moka glowered at Ageha, but struggled to respond. She was spared the effort, however, as Tsukune stepped towards her. She turned to him, her rigid defenses slipping as she noticed the pain in his eyes, and any other words died in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Moka" he spoke, shaking his head wearily. "I understand how you must feel, and you're right; it's my responsibility to make a choice. But why would you say something like that Kurumu? If you have to be angry at someone, if you have to lash out, then it should be at me!"

Moka met his gaze silently, overwhelmed by the questions she saw in his eyes and the grim recrimination coming from the rosario around her neck, not certain how to respond. As that quiet drew out, Ageha stood from the couch, stepping past Tsukune as she moved towards the stairwell. "I'm going to check on Kurumu," she murmured, nodding to Mizore, who moved to follow. "It's almost time for us to leave anyways, so I'll let you two talk this over." A moment later she was gone, and Moka and Tsukune were alone in the common room, trying to find answers in the silence.

It was only a couple of minutes later that Tsukune left the room, determination engraved upon his face. He had a responsibility to all of his friends, and right now Kurumu was in pain. That he was the cause of it was too much for him to bear; he could finish his discussion with Moka later. As he reached the top of the stairs and turned towards Kurumu's room, however, his progress was halted by the calm smile that waited for him in the hallway.

"So, you were coming to speak to her, then?" Ageha asked. "She wouldn't let me in, not even to say goodbye, but something tells me that she will open the door for you. Still…" She paused, smiling darkly at the young man her daughter loved.

"There is something I need to tell you first."

* * *

"Welcome back, Mizore."

The snow maiden paused as she stepped into her room, noticing her mother sitting quietly on her bed. Tsurara's expression was all but unreadable, but her daughter knew what questions would come, and she was afraid that her answers would not be enough to parry her mother's sharp intent. A quick glance around the room revealed that all of the snow woman's belongings had been gathered, packed into the same neat bag that she had carried with her into the Resting Place, yet still the bottle sat on the nightstand, gleaming silver-white in the light that managed to angle in through her window. Her eyes were trapped by the perfume, a fact that Tsurara could not help but notice.

"So," began the older woman with a forced levity, "did you enjoy your time with Tsukune? Shall I leave the room so you can grab him and make use of it?" Her bright smile was fragile, and Mizore's downcast glance harshly cracked it.

"It was nice," Mizore started, struggling to think of the right way to brush aside what had happened… and what hadn't. "We talked a lot, about our pasts and our plans, and we skipped rocks together at the edge of the pond. We even almost kissed." She didn't meet her mother's eyes, aware of the wounded hope she would find there. "But we got interrupted, so things didn't get to go much further than that."

"I see." It was Tsurara's turn to look to the floor as Moka's harsh words flooded her mind. She had been afraid this would happen. The vampire was a fierce opponent, cold and unrelenting, and she knew that Mizore's nervous efforts and shy stalking would not be enough to overcome Moka's forthright determination. The fact that neither Mizore nor Kurumu had managed to get as close to Tsukune during their dates as Moka had was proof that their earlier disadvantage had not disappeared; far from it. This had likely been a losing battle from the start.

"It wasn't my fault! And, anyways…" A faint blush snuck onto Mizore's cheeks as she remembered Tsukune's words to the Coopers. "He even said that he loved me… well, he said he loved all three of us, but-"

"I had known that from the start." Mizore allowed her smile to blossom as she looked at her mother, but the expression immediately wilted when she saw the darkness in Tsurara's eyes. "However, my dear, there is an important difference between loving someone, and being _in_ love with them."

Mizore flinched as if she had been struck, and she fought to remember if Tsukune had phrased it exactly like that. He had, hadn't he? Things had been too hectic for her to remember it perfectly, and bereft of that she had little to offer in response to her mother's cold logic. Before she could pick through her scattered memories of the confrontation with the Coopers, her mother's next words stole her breath.

"Mizore, I think it is time that you think about moving on." Had her mother's voice been harsh, or indifferent, Mizore would have been able to instantly and violently respond; it was the quiet regret and concern in Tsurara's words that stymied her absolutely. "I know that you feel that you feel that you have made progress in your relationship with Tsukune, and I can tell that you have gotten closer, but from what you have told me and from what I've seen, I can only see you two as good friends." Her sad smile was the only thing she could offer her daughter, despite Mizore's pained expression. "Mizore, you and I both know that Moka and Tsukune have always been close. Even before you told me that he wasn't really your boyfriend, I could sense the connection between them, and knew she would be trouble for you. Now, however, their relationship has grown in ways that yours with Tsukune is failing to. She is willing to do anything to claim him, and I don't think you have a real chance to take him from her. I don't know if you ever did. I am so, so sorry, Mizore."

Mizore said nothing, staring blankly in front of her, unable to register yet the words that had swept the world out from beneath her. Nodding to herself, Tsurara stood from the bed and walked over to her daughter, pulling her into a slight hug that Mizore couldn't return. "It is time for me to go. If you need me, call any time; I will do anything you need. I love you, my daughter." She stepped away, her eyes darting over to the bottle resting on the nightstand, but she said nothing of it. At this point, it was the kindest thing that she could do for Mizore.

A moment later, Tsurara closed the door to Mizore's room, leaving her daughter standing in agonized silence, locked in her own thoughts. Mizore was still like that even after Tsurara and Ageha left the Resting Place, even as the taxi carried them through the iron gates and towards the train station. When she did move, it was to step forward and fall listlessly onto her bed, weighed down by the echoes of her mother's words, and the responding chorus of her own doubts and fears that she had thought long buried.

For all her efforts, one thought condemned Mizore to quiet defeat: what if her mother was right? What if she really didn't have a chance? Though she searched desperately, no answer came to her; only silence.

* * *

_The fourth secret to good kissing is variety_. _Subtle changes in how you kiss_, _how fast and how hard you press_, _can go a long way towards making the experience a lot more interesting for both you and your partner_. _This isn't to say that you should be constantly thinking about how to mix things up_! _Instead_, _act subtly and try to read what you can from your partner's reactions_. _If you feel like either of you is getting too used to what you're doing_, _feel free to change things a little_, _and see how it goes_!

_One good thing to keep in mind is_-

Kurumu sighed, letting her head sink back against the pillows as she closed her eyes. Reading the magazine was not helping her to keep her mind from the pain that had chased her into her room, especially since it was dealing with the very thing that was causing most of her problems, but for some reason she had picked it up anyways. If nothing else, for a moment it had helped her forget everything else, but even that anesthesia had proven to be all too temporary. She fought to quell the fantasies that usually emerged as she flipped through these pages; Moka's words had left her too raw to enjoy them as she usually did.

She didn't know what she had felt so angry, so betrayed, by what Inner Moka had said. After all, it was only logical that Moka would feel that way. Kurumu had to admit that, if she were in her friend's shoes, she may even have felt the same. Still, recently it had felt like they had all grown closer, and even their fighting for Tsukune's attention had lost most of the anger and tension that it once carried. That was why, when her mother had made that suggestion, for just a moment it had felt… right.

Still, there was little hope for that, now. Now, things would probably go back to the way they used to be, at best. Kurumu didn't know which she mourned more: the faint hope of a happy, if highly unusual, ending for all of their ambitions with Tsukune, or the relaxed closeness she had felt with Moka and Mizore. After today, they would be openly competing again, back to their old tug-of-war with Tsukune in the middle.

Her sigh all but a growl, Kurumu turned back to the magazine, trying to distract herself once more, even if only for a second. Realizing that she had lost her place, she skimmed over the page before skipping down to the next secret. She hadn't ever made it this far; she usually got interrupted before she got the chance to read the final section.

_The final secret to good kissing is knowing how to use your tongue_. _Like a lot of the other important things to remember_, _it's all about moderation_ – _not too much_, _not too little_. _However_, _if you find the right balance_, _you'll keep your partner begging for more_! _One way to_-

Kurumu jumped as the knock came at her door, blushing fiercely and shoving the magazine deep under her pillows. "Come in," she shouted, before remembering that she didn't particularly want her mother to see her like this, her eyes still reddened and damp tissues littered across the bed. Her eyes widened as the person stepped into her room, and she was too surprised at first to hastily sweep the tissues out of sight, or to even avert her eyes to hide the redness from her earlier outburst.

"Are you alright?" Tsukune asked softly, closing the door behind him. "They told me what happened earlier, and I wanted to check up on you."

"Oh, ah, yeah, I'm fine," Kurumu stammered, turning away and using her back to hide her desperate cleaning efforts, gathering the tear-damp tissues and wadding them into a ball that she flung into a nearby wastebasket. "It takes more than that to get me down." Her forced laugh was painfully transparent, but she didn't turn back towards Tsukune in time to see the deep pain on his face. "Don't worry, I'm not giving up on you yet, no matter what that vampire says." She plopped down on her bed with a casual shrug, not meeting his eyes.

Tsukune didn't respond at first, stepping closer to her as he considered his next thoughts carefully. Despite what she was saying, he could tell that Kurumu was still hurting from what Moka had told her. He couldn't help but to feel responsible, and he wasn't certain as to the easiest way to fix things… though his conversation with Ageha had given him a good idea what would be best.

"That's good," he said finally. Kurumu blinked, surprised, as he sat down on the bed beside her. He smiled weakly at her, offering a shrug of his own. "No matter what Moka said, I haven't chosen. I care deeply for all of you, and I've not found the right answer just yet… I'm sorry for that." He sighed, turning his eyes to the floor. "I still can't decide who I want to spend the rest of my life with. Well, I know that; I want to spend the rest of my life hanging out with all of you. But that isn't really the question, is it?" He laughed bitterly, smiling in self-deprecation.

There was a long pause before Kurumu answered. "I'm glad you haven't picked one of us yet. It makes me glad to know that I… I've really had a chance." She hesitated, gathering her strength as her fears fought to emerge. "But, Tsukune… we both know that you love Moka. You always have. No matter how happy being with you makes me, I can't help but feel that I'm just getting in the way of you two… even now." Her voice wavered, but she managed to keep her emotions from overwhelming her.

Tsukune swallowed hard, realizing that the time had come. This was it, for all or nothing. "I do love Moka. I know that." He knew that, in the long run, what he had in mind probably wouldn't help with the greater problem. Still, one of his friends was in front of him, and in pain. He knew how to solve this problem, at least, and what he had in mind felt like the right thing to do. He could deal with the rest later. "But, that doesn't make my choice any easier." He turned towards her with a soft smile. "Because I love Mizore, too. And…" He stared into her expectant, terrified eyes and drank in the small hope he saw there. "I love you, Kurumu."

He watched her face as grief faded into shock, and shock was replaced by burgeoning joy, only for doubt to resurface once more. "Tsukune, I…" Words failed her, so Tsukune took the initiative, leaning towards her, his face drawing ever closer to hers. Her gaze darted from his eyes to his lips and back again, and she tilted her face up to meet him.

"No." She pushed quickly against his chest, shoving him away before their lips could meet. She shook her head, filling the tears well up in her eyes but unable to do anything about them for the moment. "I can't, Tsukune, I just can't. I'm a succubus; my kiss will enslave you, you know that. I… I just can't risk it." She looked to him desperately, searching for understanding. "I want to, so bad, but-"

"Your mother told me everything." Tsukune smiled gently as Kurumu's jaw dropped. "She told me about the exception. I know why you are afraid, but I'm not." He leaned closer again, staring into her eyes. "I love you, Kurumu." His voice was strong, certain, as he repeated those words.

This time, when he drew close, Kurumu didn't push him away.

"Mm." For one fleeting second, the Five Secrets flitted through Kurumu's mind, but they were immediately discarded. They didn't matter right now, not compared to the softness of Tsukune's lips, the feeling of his breath dancing on her cheek, his scent and warmth. After a split-second eternity, they slipped apart, only to come together once again. Even as the arm Kurumu was supporting herself grew weak, and as Tsukune caught her and lowered them down sideways onto the surface of the bed, still they kissed: soft and gentle, roughly insisting, a multitude of sensations Kurumu had never managed to imagine.

This was the final secret, Kurumu realized. Nothing else mattered compared to the feeling of kissing the man she loved, drinking in his nearness and the sensations of touching him, feeling his emotions through the pressure of his lips. He loved her, and she loved him, and that was everything she needed for now.

Except for one last confirmation. She let the kiss break for just a moment, pushing away from Tsukune to examine him closely. He stared at her, confused, but that wasn't enough to be certain. "Tsukune," she said, her voice carrying her words as a command, "stand up and squawk like a chicken."

"No!"

A slow smile of perfect contentment and relief spread across Kurumu's face, and she threaded her arms around his neck, pulling him close once. "Then, kiss me again."

Tsukune chuckled as his lips lowered to hers. "That, I can do."

* * *

"Hmm… hmm…"

Turning away from the train's window, Tsurara sighed as her companion continued to hum out her otherwise self-contained musings, and glared at Ageha. "What is it?" she demanded, her frayed temper beginning to show once more.

"I can't help but think I forgot something. I don't know what it is, though." The succubus shrugged helplessly. "I would just wave it off, but it feels important."

"Well, if its one of your belongings, Kurumu can mail it to you," Tsurara offered dismissively, turning back to gazing out the window.

"No, that's not it…" Ageha cupped her chin, straining to remember. She had told Tsukune everything she knew about the exception, and had left it up to him as to what he would do with that knowledge; she intended to call her daughter later and find out how things went. She had hopes that the situation would improve for it, but she couldn't be certain. Still, she hadn't forgotten to mention anything there, so it didn't have anything to do with the kiss-

Wait. There was one other important thing about a succubus' kiss, but surely Kurumu would remember _that_, right? After all, it was one of the most important things about their powers! Surely her daughter wouldn't have to be reminded of one of the core elements of their nature.

Surely.

Ageha shrugged. Oh well, she could always call Kurumu later and find out. It wasn't that important right now. With that resolved, she settled back into her seat and closed her eyes, contented.

* * *

Moka stared at herself in the mirror, running her fingers through her silver hair. Her left hand still clutched to the hilt of the Belmont, and the rosario remained stubbornly silent, but she knew that her other self would have plenty to say once she released her grip and transformed back. Better to get this over with while she was still in power, the crimson-eyed vampire concluded, staring at her reflection intently.

"It is better that I said it," she spoke harshly, hoping that her other persona would see why she had responded the way she had.

"_Oh_?" The voice from the rosario was livid. "_And where is Tsukune right now_?"

"She won't kiss him," Inner Moka assured herself. "Not now. And he'll come back to you after this is all done."

"_That isn't what is important right now_!" The vampire flinched slightly despite herself. "_Kurumu's hurt_, _Tsukune's angry at himself_, _and they both probably hate us for what you said_!"

"Tsukune can't hate you," Inner Moka replied calmly. "Anyways, you didn't say it, I did."

"_But I'm going to be the one to apologize_," Moka responded sharply.

"Apologize! Why?" Inner Moka glared down at the seal. "What did I say that was wrong? Even if no one wants to admit it, that's the only way we can handle this!"

"_It wasn't what you said_. _It was that you said it_," Outer Moka answered. "_We've moved past all the fighting and bickering_, _or at least we had_."

"So what, you agreed with that succubus' suggestion, that we should all just lump in together? You don't want that any more than I!" The vampire's voice raised enough to carry, but the rosario was silent for a long moment.

"_It doesn't matter_," Outer Moka finally responded. "_We have to fix this_, _or things will only get worse_.

"Careful," Inner Moka pointedly warned the rosario. "This isn't so easily resolved. If you don't watch yourself, you might just do more damage than I when you 'fix' what I said. You will have to make your own choice: Tsukune or your friends."

"_They're your friends too_."

"Tch." Inner Moka snapped her head to the side, not willing to meet her own eyes. "Have it your way." She relaxed her hold on the Belmont, feeling the pins and needles as blood flooded back into her fingers. "But remember what I said."

The Belmont dropped to the floor and Moka staggered as her hair darkened to its usual shade. She caught herself on the edge of a dresser, giving herself a moment to regain her strength before forcing herself upright. Recovered, Outer Moka stared at her reflection for just a moment. "I will remember," she promised herself. "But, just like Tsukune, I don't know if I'm ready to make that choice yet."

With that said, she stepped towards her door and opened it, moving out into the hall resolutely. She turned towards Kurumu's room first, but paused as she noticed something lying on the floor in front of Kurumu's room. It took a moment for the truth to register: it was Tsukune, lying face down and still. Her eyes widened as she gasped, and she sprinted towards him, kneeling at his side. "Tsukune! Tsukune, wake up!"

The doors to the other two girls' rooms were flung open, and both Kurumu and Mizore lunged into the hall, immediately spotting Tsukune and dropping to their knees beside him, shouting his name just as Moka was doing. For a long moment, there was no reply, Tsukune's face still and his eyes closed. Finally there came a response, though hardly the one that the girls had expected: a soft snore.

"I didn't think Tsukune was that tired, and he doesn't have narcolepsy," Mizore mused, blinking down at her sleeping friend. "So why would he pass out in the middle of the hallway?"

"…Oh." Moka and Mizore turned towards Kurumu, curious at the realization on the succubus' face. "It's nothing, nothing!" she assured them, but it was obvious that it wouldn't be enough to placate them. As they loomed over her, she laughed nervously, shrugging. "I just remembered something, that's all."

"And what is that?" Moka asked calmly, but her insistent gaze offered Kurumu no reprieve.

"Well, I remembered that, if a succubus kisses a man, she absorbs some of his energy. It doesn't hurt the man, he recovers after a nap, but it leaves them pretty drained." She glanced to the side with a blush. "I had wondered what that feeling was after-"

"Kurumu!" The succubus winced, sheepishly meeting the fiery gaze of her two friends. They stood and stepped towards her, and she cast a longing glance towards the door to her room, but knew she wouldn't make it there in time.

"Kurumu…? Moka…?" The girls paused as they heard Tsukune's sleep-dulled voice. "…would you help me get to my room? I'm just so sleepy…"

"He sounds normal to me," Mizore noticed, giving Kurumu a hard stare. "Not like a love zombie, or anything like that."

"We got around that problem, don't worry," Kurumu explained hastily. "Let's get him to bed-"

"And then we can talk about it." Moka met Kurumu's gaze, and her warring emotions were obvious to the other two girls. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

And so, the three girls worked together to half-carry, half-drag Tsukune's limp form to his room and into his bed. With that accomplished, they moved next to the common room, the scene of the argument that had led to much of this trouble and, Moka hoped, the place where much of it could be resolved. First, she knew, came an apology. After that, they could work things out… or so she hoped.

After all, they were friends. They could trust each other, have faith in each other. Without that, what would they have?

* * *

"Mother… I'm sorry."

Hours later, the three girls had returned to their own rooms to go to bed, left to their own thoughts. For two of them, sleep came much easier than they had expected: after Moka had apologized, she and Kurumu had patched things up, and both Moka and Mizore had forgiven Kurumu for kissing Tsukune. It had been hard not to, especially since Tsukune had initiated the kiss. Mizore felt glad for Kurumu; she knew how much that issue had been preying on her friend, and Tsukune's actions, and subsequent lack of mental servitude, had proven that he really did love her.

Still, that created quite a few problems for Mizore. Even Kurumu, who had been expressly forbidden to kiss Tsukune, had managed to do so before her. His confession to Kurumu, his actions on her behalf, proved the depth of his connection with her; now even Moka would have a serious contender in her, certainly. But, where did that leave Mizore? Her own interactions with him had never been so intimate, at least on a physical or emotional level. She felt like she knew him so well, but it was hard to judge the depths of how he felt for her. Was it like her mother had said? Did she really have no chance of winning his heart?

Should she try to give up on him entirely?

No, that would be impossible, Mizore knew. She cared too much for him to even imagine that; the thought of it sickened her. She couldn't give up, but then again what could she do to tip things in her favor? How could she catch up to the other girls in his eyes?

Though she didn't want to see it, desperation tugged her eyes over to the bottle of perfume resting on her nightstand. Using that would excite his lust; it wouldn't change how he felt about her, but it might break down the barriers between them enough for- for what she wanted. She knew it might rush things between them, it might be going too far, but what other choice did she have? She haltingly reached for the bottle, her trembling fingers almost brushing against its side before she pulled her hand back to clutch at the chest of the yukata she was wearing. But would that really be what she wanted?

Determination burning icily in her eyes, Mizore stood to her feet. She knew now that she could no longer watch from afar, nor could she be happy with what stumbling progress she had made with Tsukune. It was time for her to act, and she knew exactly what she had to do. She knew it would be breaking the rules… but she could accept that.

It was her turn now.

**Author's Note**: Wow, this one took it out of me. Fresh off the presses, as it were; forgive me if it's a tad more prone to slight problems (which, given time, I will be hunting down and fixing), but I've not had time to send it through the reviewing process, tragically… 18 pages of this chapter were written tonight. Partially, this was due to the fact that my writing time was choked by visits to family and from a friend. Also, I had something to take care of today that served as a distraction, scheduling an appointment to apply for a job that was suggested to me: dock worker at a trucking company. It pays reasonably well, for a part-time night shift manual labor job… sigh, why did I get a Master's degree again?

Ahem, _anyways_, one of the most problematic chapters behind me, and the next should be just slightly easier. With Kurumu's major problem resolved, and Moka's developing, it's time for Mizore's. I shall aim for the release to come after a single week this time, now that I believe I will be a bit more free of distractions, though I do ask that you wish me luck. ^_^;

I will notify you, somewhat randomly, that the next chapter will not feature an author's note… for reasons. Should you feel that you require one, might I suggest the first A/N of _Out of Nightmares_? It should serve well to answer any questions over my (unchanged) goals. Consider this, to answer a promise made in an earlier note (23: Epiphany), a certain sort of sign. Ah heh heh.

And, before anyone asks, no, I will not be including any more of the article over the fifth 'secret.' Sorry.

Hrm… I could continue to blather on, or I could go ahead and post this. With this in mind, I shall end my note here, with my usual appreciation for those of you who take the time to review. I shall hope to hear from you soon, should this work prove worthy.

And so that I will still have a mind left by the time such reviews arrive… it is best I go sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.**: Congratulations go to Grandluicharde and Ghfghf7 for deducing the true reasoning behind the Cooper's name; the naming process pretty much follows the path that Grandliucharde outlined. Good work, you two.

**P.P.S.: **For some reason, FFN saw fit to remove my line breaks. Hopefully this will fix the problem. Grrr....

**P.P.P.S.:** Oh _hell_, it's _all_ my line breaks in _all_ my stories. Guess what I'll be doing for the next hour...

**P.P.(Ohyougetthepoint).S.: **An hour might have been about right, but I've finally replaced all the section breaks in all of my stories (On this account, /sob... my poor neglected older tales...). Though I doubt that anyone who has made it this far will be rereading this story any time soon, I do ask that, if you ever do, please notify me if you notice a place where a section break is missing. I will eventually go back and manually search for such problems, but before that, the sleep this accursed dilemma has delayed!


	30. Mizore Shirayuki

**Chapter 30**

**Mizore Shirayuki**

The sound of the scream ripped Kurumu from her slumber, and it only took her a half-second to recognize the noise. Growling deep in her throat, she threw the covers aside and lunged from her bed, charging in a stumble towards her door, which she threw open. She peered with narrow eyes down towards the end of the hallway, but the night's shadows obscured her vision. She could make out a solitary figure kneeling beside the door leading into Tsukune's room as the screaming choked into silence, but the sudden quiet did little to slow her stomping rush towards the offending person that the dim light was beginning to reveal.

"Mizore, I can't believe you!" Kurumu protested, stopping a short distance away and planting her fists on her hips. "Trying to break into Tsukune's room this late at night! What about the rules we all agreed on?"

"You're one to talk," Mizore responded dryly, though her voice sounded oddly tinny. The snow maiden poked a final time at the Seal of Screaming before standing and turning to face her friend, a slight smirk on her face. "Wasn't one of the rules that you couldn't kiss him?"

"You-! That's beside the point, and anyways, he kissed me!" Kurumu shouted, certain that Tsukune's slumber would be deep enough to keep him from waking despite the noise they were making. "But why are you trying to sneak into his room?"

"Why do you think?" Mizore shrugged, walking past Kurumu and towards her own room. "I wanted to check on him."

Kurumu stared at her friend's back suspiciously. Something wasn't right here, but she couldn't figure out what it was that was nagging at the edge of her mind. The faint sound of a drop of water striking the floor snapped her out of her introspection, but it was another realization that captured her attention. "Hey, don't tell me you're warm; you've got the air conditioning down to subarctic already! Why are you drenched with sweat?" She padded after Mizore, who shrugged again and smiled back at Kurumu without immediately responding.

"I must've grabbed the wrong lollipop earlier; this one isn't working. Anyways, I'll leave Tsukune alone for now." The snow maiden stopped at the door to her room and nodded perfunctorily towards Kurumu. "Good night." And with that, she stepped into her room, silencing any further questions.

Kurumu stood in the hallway for a long moment, staring at Mizore's door as she struggled to grasp the elusive thought that was still haunting her. Sighing, she glanced back towards Tsukune's door, satisfied that the Seal of Screaming had looked to be entirely intact and correctly applied; if Mizore wanted to sneak into his room, she would have to risk the seal going off once more. Though that failed to entirely reassure Kurumu, she stepped back into her room and closed the door, listening intently for noises from the hallway beyond for several minutes before exhaustion from her interrupted slumber dragged her back towards her inviting bed.

Even if she had still stood sentinel at her door, Kurumu's keen hearing would not have been enough to register the gliding steps that passed her room, or even the muffled click that preceded them as the door to Mizore's room was closed once more. This did not mean that she would have to regret that negligence; the snow maiden's destination was the nearby bathroom, not the door that she had been discovered at minutes before. Carefully closing the bathroom door behind her, Mizore's lips quirked in a slight grin as she listened for any sounds that would suggest she had been discovered. When none came, she nodded and proceeded to her destination: the emptied bath, where she sat and waited.

Water streamed slowly from her body as she sat in silence, her form gradually beginning to lose its definition as more and more moisture escaped, her temperature gradually rising. Within a short while, the magic that had bound her together would collapse entirely, and she would melt away into the stream that wound towards the drain. The ice clone had served her purpose, and now all that remained was to hide the fact that she had existed at all.

The other component of Mizore's plan had served similarly well, though there was little that could be done to erase its presence. Even now water dripped from Tsukune's door, puddling at its base. The arcane lettering that decorated the Seal of Screaming had begun to blur, and soon the facsimile would be unrecognizable, but without any curious eyes it would not matter till morning. Then, the seal's absence would be plainly displayed, and with Kurumu and Moka already on alert one of them would immediately notice.

But… by then, it would be too late.

* * *

Inside Tsukune's room, Mizore stood and listened to the conversation between her clone and the succubus, waiting until she heard them walk back down the hall together. Even then she hesitated, staring towards Tsukune's bed and fidgeting nervously. She glanced down at the crumpled seal in her hand and hastily discarded it, launching it towards his desk as if seeking to hide the evidence of her duplicity. Tsukune didn't notice, still breathing softly with his eyes closed, and despite the anxiety growing in her chest Mizore couldn't help but to allow her lips to quirk upwards in a slight smile. She loved watched Tsukune's sleeping face, and doing it from this proximity was so much better than the awkward angle she gained from the roof of the shed outside. She allowed that vision to pull her forward, certain that Kurumu would have returned to her room and hoping that her clone had completed her final orders. As she neared Tsukune's bed, she called out to him quietly, her hand sliding down towards the sash that held her yukata closed. "Tsukune… Tsukune, wake up." She stopped at the edge of his bed, her happiness fading back into fear, and she increased her volume. "Tsukune, please."

"Hrm… Hunh? Wha?" Tsukune blinked blearily, still entangled in sleep's tight grasp. "Mizore…? Why are you…?" He stared at her in open confusion, not certain whether or not he was still asleep.

Mizore glanced towards the floor, her fingers playing with the band of cloth that she had grasped. "Tsukune…" She hesitated, unable to make the final step, but the specters of her mother's words and her own grim thoughts goaded her on. "Tsukune, I want to sleep with you." She spoke with a sharp resolution, but even in his sleep-inebriated state it only took a single glance into her eyes for Tsukune to realize the quiet desperation she was feeling. That sight was enough to momentarily shoo away the fog that hung over him, and he stared at her in silence for a long moment.

Finally he nodded, mostly to himself, and scooted away from her, towards the wall beside the bed. He lifted the blankets, opening a space for her beside him. "Sure." Mizore paused, shocked, the knot she had been picking at still intact. He offered her a gentle smile before snuggling into his new side of the bed, making himself comfortable as he waited for her to take her place on the bed.

Belatedly, Mizore realized that other potential meanings of the phrase she had last uttered, and realized that she wasn't entirely certain which of them she had originally meant. It was obvious, however, which of those notions Tsukune had agreed to: his eyelids were already beginning to droop as sleep conquered him once more, and he hadn't even seemed to notice her aborted attempt at disrobing. For the scantest second, Mizore regretted not applying the perfume her mother had left her, but she brushed the thought aside. Blushing slightly, she sat on the bed in the space he had opened for her, glancing at his face for a long second before nodding in bemused acquiescence and slipping her legs onto the bed and under the blankets, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. She rolled to face Tsukune, watching as he succumbed to his exhaustion, and allowed her former smile to resume its place on her face. At the least, she noted to herself, she had found the best possible place to watch him sleep.

But it took less than a minute for the whispers that had been haunting her to resume their painful chorus. Though she had halfway intended her words to mean something considerably more intimate than sleeping beside each other, Tsukune hadn't given the matter a second thought. Did that mean that, like her mother had suggested, he really only saw her as a friend? She knew that Tsukune could be fairly dense at times, but if it had been Moka or Kurumu, would he have reacted the same? And now, the fact that he so easily fell asleep again… did he not feel the same anxiety and eagerness she did? Or could it be that she was just over-evaluating the whole mess; it was no surprise that he would pass back out, considering the drain that Kurumu's kiss had inflicted upon him.

Groaning far more loudly than she intended or realized, Mizore rolled away from Tsukune, resting on the bed's far precipice. This had all been a mistake. She had hoped to gain something from this encounter, to close the distance between herself and Tsukune that had persisted while the other two girls drew ever closer to him. But now she only felt even more doubt, and as much as she could enjoy this stolen time with Tsukune it would ultimately be one-sided. She might as well have sat on the roof of the shed and watched him, and she had before… and as she might be doing for the rest of her life. Only watching, never coming closer…

Consumed by the thoughts assailing her, Mizore didn't feel Tsukune stir, nor did she notice him turn to watch her, instinctive concern prying him from his slumber. She trembled slightly, gnawing at the stick of the sucker in her mouth, so buried by her accumulated doubts and fears that she jumped when she felt the hand brush against her shoulder. She rolled over to face Tsukune, eyes wide as she noticed that he had forced himself awake enough to stare back at her curiously, apprehension written across his face.

"What's wrong, Mizore?" he asked, trying valiantly to dispel the drowsiness from his voice and demeanor. He smiled gently at her, softly tugging her in his direction. "If you wanted to sleep with me, why are you huddled all the way over there?"

Mizore stared at Tsukune, her expression still questioning, trying to read answers to all of her questions in his soft smile. For his part, Tsukune wasn't certain what was bothering Mizore, but her discontent after their interrupted date, and more specifically interrupted kiss, suggested a possible answer. He didn't know the best way to solve the problem, if indeed that was what was troubling her, but he had an idea that might just work… or could serve to get him in even more trouble. He was having far too many moments like that, Tsukune protested internally, but he shrugged and lifted his arm slightly, leaving it raised in one half of an open embrace. "You, ah, look cold," he offered lamely.

Smiling despite herself, Mizore turned in the bed and slid against Tsukune, slipping her own arm under his and around his back. The pair fidgeted for several moments, striving to find the most comfortable means of arranging themselves; neither of them were at all accustomed to sharing a bed, so it took them a while to start becoming used to the idea. Soon enough, though, they settled into a likely position: Mizore's head rested on one pillow, propped up slightly by Tsukune's arm under it, with his other arm draped over her shoulder, while she rested one of her own arms against his ribs with the other trapped between them. Thus snuggled together, the two teens enjoyed a slow moment of mutual comfort, sneaking glances towards the face of the other with contented smiles.

Though it had sounded somewhat silly for Tsukune to point out that a snow maiden looked cold, Mizore found herself amazed at how warm Tsukune's embrace felt. Heat was a problem for her race, hence the magically-imbued suckers that she and her mother used when travelling out of their village. Despite this, the warmth of Tsukune's body caused her no such discomfort; much the opposite, as she began to drink in the sensation of his body against hers. Tsukune, having spent several hours under the blankets, wasn't put off by the relative coolness of her body, and instead hugged her closer in the hopes of imparting some of his own excess heat to her skin. As their temperatures began to equalize, both teens found that with comfort came another wave of drowsiness, and soon their eyelids began to droop, though their smiles refused any such wilting.

Forcing himself awake one final time, Tsukune lowered his face towards that of the girl in his arms. "Good night, Mizore," he whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead. Mizore turned her face up towards him, offering him a languorous smile, but, as their eyes met, both of them felt a faint thrill of purpose. Moving together, her face lifting as his descended, the two allowed their lips to meet in a soft, lingering kiss.

After a moment, as Tsukune pulled back and returned to his previous position, settling in for the sleep that quickly claimed him. It took Mizore several moments longer, her mind analyzing what had just occurred. That had been their first kiss, disregarding the one from Mori Retsu's nightmare… it had been nothing like what she had imagined. It hadn't been passionate, or heated, or demanding… it had been slow, and gentle, and comfortable, and it had felt right. Perhaps it couldn't truly be called a lovers' kiss, but now Mizore had new faith that those would come in time. No, this had felt like a kiss between mates, between two people who had their entire futures to spend with each other. This had been a patient, steadfast kiss, and that knowledge was enough to exile all of the doubts that had been haunting her. He did love her, she knew, and she would have plenty of opportunities to hear him say it again and again.

And with that on her mind, Mizore fell into a deep, contented sleep, nestled in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

"Welcome back, gentlemen."

The two men bowed deeply to the figure behind the desk, reunited at last with the man that they had both sworn their undying loyalty to lifetimes ago. Despite this, neither of them seemed particularly thrilled to find themselves in the office of Yokai Academy's headmaster: their expressions were tight, and they deliberately refused to glance towards each other, both knowing what they would see written on the face of their partner. Standing at attention, the two guardians nodded their own greetings to the Hell-King, restraining the questions burning inside them for just a moment more.

"I must say, you are returning considerably later than I had expected," the Headmaster commented, leaning forward and templing his fingers as he watched them intently. He knew already what they had to say, but there was no reason to rush this matter. No, better they mention it themselves.

"We took time to insure that the caretakers of the Resting Place were escorted somewhere safe. They are staying in an apartment within the town itself, with orders not to return to their home until we give them permission," Michael informed his master tersely. Despite the grimness of their situation, Gabriel couldn't help but to snort a laugh as he remembered Mrs. Cooper's dazed behavior during the time they had helped the Coopers to pack their belongings and move; apparently, she hadn't taken the truth of the four teens' relationships very easily.

"Ah, so Roy and Wendy Cooper are safe, then? Wonderful. A job well done, gentlemen," the Headmaster purred, leaning back in his seat. That should be just enough to-

"Except it's not done, is it?" Gabriel erupted, scowling. The Headmaster tilted his head to the side, peering at him intently, but the blond guardian refused to be put off his course. "We guard those four kids until the time they actually need us, and then you pull us back here, where we sit on our heels and wait for the news that they've become Thanatos' latest victims. We watched them, just like you asked us, and we know that there's no way that those four could handle that wraith, even _if_ we were allowed to tell them that he is coming. If all of us working together couldn't take him out, then-"

"Enough," the Headmaster cautioned, raising a hand to silence the impetuous guardian. Gabriel relented, but openly glowered at his master, struggling to restrain another outburst.

"Sir, we ask that you reconsider." Both of the other men turned to face Michael, equally surprised by his behavior. "I realize that you have some sort of plan, some knowledge that you believe will give Tsukune an advantage against Thanatos, but certain other elements have arisen that will no doubt interfere. The traitor-"

"I am fully aware of the actions of our former comrade, and of his new allegiance to Fairy Tale," the Headmaster interrupted. "I have known since the beginning. He is the one, after all, who discovered the phylactery's location and reported it to their agents, and he is also the one that informed them of the special relationship between Thanatos and Morpheus." The lord of the academy paused, his glowing eyes turning toward the earth. "I am sure that not even they are aware of what he is planning, but that does not mean that I do not have a good idea of his schemes. And, with that in mind, trust me when I say that he will not help Thanatos destroy those four. Just the opposite."

This information was enough to stymie the two guardians, who glanced at each other with shocked expressions. "You mean that he is playing both sides on this one?" Gabriel demanded, unable to follow his master's logic.

"Somewhat. But that is a matter for another day, and only if things do not go according to my own plans. And, to that end, I need the both of you to remain here, where I can call upon you when the time comes."

"I see. I will comply," Michael answered, bowing deeply to the Hell-King, his confidence restored.

Gabriel was not so easily placated, however. "I still don't like this. Thanatos should be at the Resting Place within a matter of days, and when he arrives those four will be defenseless. Can't you do something to-"

"I think I have done enough," the Headmaster once again silenced his protector, his shrouded eyes narrowing under the edge of his cowl. "And, now, if you will leave me, I have other matters to attend to." Having dismissed them, he turned his attention to shuffling the papers on his desk, ignoring them entirely.

The two men bowed once more before pivoting and marching out of the office. The dark-haired guardian glanced uneasily over at his partner, who wore his scowl openly. Gabriel shoved the door open and walked into the hall beyond, turning to his left and glancing over his shoulder at Michael, who had started to turn in the other direction. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up later. I have something to take care of."

"Gabriel." The concern in Michael's voice made the blond guardian wince. "Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

Gabriel molded his face into a bright smile before he turned to face his partner. "Hey, you can trust me, you know? I'm just going for a snack before I go crash," he lied. Michael made no effort to hide the fact that he hardly believed the other's words, but despite this he nodded gravely and turned away, walking down the hall that would take him to the chambers that the guardians used for lodgings. Gabriel watched him leave, waiting until Michael had passed around a corner before turning back around and resuming his path. He could make it to the car and be in the tunnel that connected them to the human world before anyone knew he was missing, and then anyone they sent after him would just be reinforcements when Thanatos came. He had to move quickly, however, before-

The door at the end of the hallway opened, revealing two men clad in the same style of black suits and sunglasses that he wore. Both were very familiar to him: the one on the left was bald and bulky, with a tight set to his lips, while the other man looked to be decades older, with a silver beard braided into a single thick cord and his hair receding away from the front and top of his head. The second man moved more stiffly than the guardian beside him, but despite this he kept pace easily, his face held in an expression of resolute calm. Both were members of the Headmaster's elite guard, just as were Gabriel and Michael, yet despite their shared loyalties and experiences Gabriel knew that their presence did not bode well for his plans.

"Evenin', Sparky. Evenin', Doc," Gabriel greeted the pair lightly, not slowing his progress. He was forced to pause, however, as both men took steps to the side, blocking his path. Fighting to keep the grimace from his face, Gabriel stopped a short distance from them, waiting for them to make the next move.

"Hey, Gabe," Uriel acknowledged the blond guardian, rubbing the back of his bald head nervously.

"A good evening to you as well, Gabriel," the older man responded gravely. "I trust it finds you well?"

"Good enough," Gabriel replied, motioning to the door behind them. "Other than the fact that I'm starving, that is. I was going to duck down to the kitchens to swipe a bite or two, if either of you would like to join me?" He made the invitation in the hopes they would refuse, praying that they had been summoned by the Headmaster for some other purpose.

"How could we do such a thing, considering that you have only just returned from a protracted mission? No, please allow one of us to fetch you whatever you like, and we shall see it, and you, to your room, so that you may rest and recover from your exertions." The older man bowed his head politely, but his steely grey eyes peered out over the edge of his sunglasses, spearing through Gabriel. "I must insist, as your physician."

"I see. And I'm sure that's why you're here, right, Raphael? Worried about my health?" Gabriel allowed his mask to drop, shaking his head in disgust. "The boss saw through me that easily, eh?"

"You should not begrudge the Hell-King for his deeds. After all, he is merely concerned for your well-being… enough so that he requested that I administer to you some medication that will help you to rest over the next couple of days," Raphael responded smoothly, reaching into one sleeve and pulling out a thin sheath of paper that held the sedatives he had mentioned.

"I see. And how about you, Uriel?" Gabriel asked, staring at the other man. Uriel winced, refusing to meet his eyes; long ago, the two had worked together as partners, and so both were able to easily read each other. Gabriel could tell that Uriel had hardly been pleased to receive his orders, but he was nearly as loyal to the Hell-King as Michael, in his own way.

"I'm, ah, here to make sure you take your medicine," Uriel replied, offering Gabriel an uncomfortable smile. He shrugged widely in lieu of further elaboration, which drew a nod from the blond guardian.

"I figured." Sighing irritably, Gabriel nodded to the pair and turned away, walking towards his room. He heard them fall into step behind him, and knew he would have no further opportunities to sneak out of the academy. No, he would be forced to wait, to hope that the Hell-King was right and whatever schemes he had cooked up would be enough to save Tsukune and his friends. If they weren't… there would be nothing that he, or any of them, could do to save them.

They were on their own now.

* * *

"Good morning, Kurumu," offered the sleepy voice from the door down the hall. The succubus glanced over to where Moka stood, the vampire leaning against the doorframe that led into her room as she rubbed gently at the corner of one of her eyes. It seemed that Moka was having as much trouble waking up this morning as she, Kurumu noted as she nodded in greeting.

"Hey, Kurumu, did someone set off the seal last night? I thought I heard it, but it stopped before I could get out of bed… I was wondering if I had just dreamed it," Moka asked, slight suspicion coloring her expression.

"Oh, you heard it," Kurumu replied, frowning. "Mizore set it off. She said she wanted to check on Tsukune, but she should have known she would only wake us all up when she tried. I made sure that she got back to her room, but…" Kurumu glanced down the hall towards the room where Tsukune was sleeping. Mizore had acted strangely the previous night, and it still nagged at her, some key memory dancing just beyond the edge of her grasp. She started to move towards Mizore's door, to peek inside and check on her friend, but another detail captured her attention before she could complete the motion. Tsukune's door… the seal… the seal! It was gone!

It took only one glance at Kurumu's face for Moka to realize that something was wrong, and as the pair stampeded down the hall she quickly noticed what it was that had inspired Kurumu's anger. The two reached the door at the same time, and after fumbling with the handle they forced it open, bursting into Tsukune's room. Catching themselves before they tripped and fell onto the floor, the irate pair stared at Tsukune's bed, quickly finding the one thing they had both dreaded. It was their dark growls that finally pulled Tsukune from his slumber, and he glanced over at them wearily, not understanding the glares they were directing towards him.

"Moka… Kurumu… what's wrong?" he asked drowsily, blinking at them. Something felt different, he noticed, and he glanced down to see what it was that was so entangled in his arms and legs. His eyes widened as they fell upon Mizore's sleeping face, and widened further as they continued on downward, drawn by the suction of the pale skin exposed by the snow maiden's loosen _yukata_. He stared for a second too long, and it was the change in the pitch of the two girls' growling that finally brought him back to himself. "Listen, I can explain! This isn't what it looks like!" he protested loudly, offering a panicked glance towards the succubus and vampire. Except… it was exactly what it looked like, he supposed, and he wasn't quite certain what he could say from there.

Tragically, he didn't get a chance to consider the matter further. "Mmm… good morning, Tsukune," Mizore mumbled, stretching luxuriously. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him, tightening her embrace as she tried to scoot even closer. "Thank you so much for last night. That was wonderful."

Tsukune knew he was doomed, even before he heard Moka turn and sprint for her room and the whip that she had left there, even before he heard Kurumu's nails extend. These sounds were enough to alert Mizore to the danger, however, and she rolled over to look around the room desperately. Her eyes fell on a glass of water that the three girls had left on Tsukune's nightstand after they had brought him to his bed, and she quickly snapped into action, flinging the blankets off the bed and towards Kurumu. Before the succubus could brush the heavy impediment away, she saw a form sprint past her, down the hall and towards the stairs. "She's going towards you!" Kurumu howled, giving pursuit as the surge of monstrous power rocked the house, Moka's inner persona now released.

Tsukune blinked, watching the succubus pursue the hastily-crafted ice doll, before turning to Mizore beside him. The snow maiden reached up to gently touch his face before standing from the bed and moving over to the door that led to the balcony. "Sorry we have to cut this short," she apologized with a mischievous smile. "But, maybe we can do this again soon, what do you say?" Not bothering to give him a chance to stammer out a response, she opened the door and hopped over the balcony's railing, making for the safety of the forest's edge.

Left momentarily alone, Tsukune sat up in his bed and listened to the shouts that came from deeper within the house as Inner Moka and Kurumu discovered Mizore's hasty deception. Soon enough, they would come for him, and there would be hell to pay, he knew… but, then again, there always was. Despite himself, he let an insane grin take up residence on his face, and he still wore it, shaking his head in bemused exasperation, when the two girls burst into his room and started asking questions he had no satisfactory answers to.

He didn't know why, but he felt happier than he had any right to be, considering the enraged vampire and fuming succubus standing in front of him, considering the lustful snow maiden that seemed to want to make a habit of sneaking into his bedroom, considering all of the insanity that had consumed his life. Yet still he smiled, and wondered if it would ever end, or if the rest of his life would be like this. For all of his earlier protests and discarded dreams of normalcy… he didn't mind the notion of passing the rest of his life just as it was then.

Well, he amended, wincing away from Moka's crimson-eyed stare and Kurumu's daunting glower, perhaps not _just_ as it was right then.

* * *

"We still haven't forgiven you, you know," Moka commented sharply, refusing to look at Mizore as the snow maiden took a seat beside her at the table. Instead, the vampire focused her attention on opening the can of tomato juice before her, taking a deep swig before reaching for the ramen she had prepared for herself. Hours had passed since Moka and Kurumu had discovered Mizore in Tsukune's room, and it had only been recently that the snow maiden had skulked back into the Resting Place, wearing an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, come on," Mizore cajoled her, smiling sharply. "It's not like we did anything anyways; Tsukune was way too tired. Kurumu saw to _that_." She motioned towards her other friend, hoping to deflect some of the unwanted attention towards the succubus. "And it's not like this is the first time one of us have broken the rules. As a matter of fact, you yourself have slipped into Tsukune's room to kiss him, and Kurumu was the first of us to set off the Seal of Screaming," she pointed out. "If you look at it that way, it was my turn to break the rules, just to make it even."

"Hardly!" Kurumu snorted, digging furiously into her own lunch. "I've told you, I was only going to wake Tsukune up for breakfast that time, not sleep all night with him!" She bit down wrathfully into the morsel that she had speared, glaring across the table at Mizore.

"And the kissing yesterday?"

"I told you, he kissed me!"

Moka exhaled slowly, gathering her calm. She had already mostly forgiven Kurumu for the previous evening, and had made progress towards doing the same for Mizore, but she wasn't yet ready to show it, especially considering that she had already been forced to deal with her inner self's fury at discovering what had happened. Her carefully sculpted demeanor drew Mizore's attention, however, and the snow maiden saw an opportunity to earn herself a little more leeway. "Personally, I think it's only fair, what I did. I deserve to get a little extra attention from him anyways, since both of you are going to be leaving him emptied from here on out. As if Moka drinking his blood wasn't bad enough, now you're going to be draining his energy, Kurumu." She blinked at that, sudden curiosity distracting her from her efforts at defusing her friends' ire. "Speaking of that, I have to ask: what was it like? I mean, not kissing him; the energy-drinking part."

Kurumu paused, the memory flooding into her, bringing a smile to her lips despite her earlier anger. She hadn't really noticed it until the end of her embrace with Tsukune, and even then hadn't understood what had happened, but it had left her with a certain… flavor… that she had spent a long time trying to decipher. "It was very nice," she offered dreamily, remembering how his lips- how his energy had tasted. "It was like air, but with a taste to it…" The other girls waved her on, their interest peaked, but it took Kurumu several moments to find a way to phrase it in a form that felt halfway adequate. "It was warm, and comforting, and dark… If I had to compare it to real food, it would be smooth, like a milkshake, and it tasted like…" She grinned broadly. "Like fresh chocolate chip cookies."

All animosity between them was erased as Mizore and Moka exchanged horrified glances. Hearing Tsukune's life-force compared to cookies did not bode well at all, especially coming from the sweet-toothed succubus. "You are not allowed to kiss him ever again!" the two exclaimed, standing and looming over Kurumu with dark glares. The succubus ignored them, lost in the memories of the previous evening, already imagining the next chance she would have to get Tsukune alone.

It was this scene that Tsukune stepped into, cautiously gazing at the trio of girls before surreptitiously slipping across the kitchen towards the sink. He had come for a glass of water, but had prepared himself for trouble; considering all that had happened over the past few days, he hardly expected to escape any such encounter unscathed. He was not to be disappointed on this occasion, and he froze as he heard Moka's voice call out his name. He turned with a shy grin, turning off the water and clutching tightly to his cup. "Yes?"

"Could I borrow you for a second? I'm, ah, feeling a tad thirsty myself." She offered him a bright smile, and he nodded without pausing to think. The other two girls at the table sighed and grumbled, but said nothing against it, allowing Moka to follow Tsukune back up to his room without complaint. They both knew that she deserved a little time alone with him, considering what they had enjoyed, and it would be better to surrender a small advantage to her than to continue to fuel her irritation. Sacrifices must be made, they all knew, if they were to keep things moving along as they were. And, for that purpose, they were willing to put aside their bickering… at least for the moment.

After all, each of them would admit, their own happiness was at least worth such small sacrifices.

* * *

Tsukune winced, rubbing at the twin puncture wounds at the side of his neck as he picked up the thick tome he had saved for the last of his homework. Moka had just left, after drinking her fill of his blood and claiming a handful of kisses on the side. Though she had not been shy in showing how upset she was that he had allowed Mizore to sneak into his bed, his repeated explanations had taken the edge from her ire, and after their few minutes alone together her mood had seemed greatly improved. He was surprised at how quickly her feelings had shifted; it was as if she had already forgiven him, but still had needed something more from him to close the matter. He hoped that his words, and the embrace that he had offered with them, had been enough to answer her doubts, even though he was beginning to feel overwhelmed by his own.

Tsukune knew well that he had allowed himself to get in over his head. His relationships with each of the three girls he loved were picking up, and he desperately hoped he could keep the whole thing balanced until… until what? Until he was forced to choose? He almost laughed at the idea, feeling bitterness well up inside him momentarily. Scant chances of that happening; he couldn't even begin to imagine such a thing. No, he couldn't see what lay in front of him, could only react without really planning too many steps ahead. Yet, somehow it had worked so far, and he prayed that it would continue to do so. For the moment, they were all relatively happy, happier than they had been before… and he could ask for little more, he supposed.

Trying to tear himself from his anxiety, Tsukune opened the tome and began to hunt for the next section he had been assigned. He was running a little behind on his reading, thanks to the turmoil of the visit from Tsurara and Ageha, but no further texts had emerged from the Hellmaw that evening, so he wasn't too concerned. This was the final assignment on the sheet the Headmaster had sent him, and he hoped to make good progress through it that evening. After all, he admitted to himself, his room was probably, for the moment, the safest place in the house for him to be. He flipped through the pages, searching for the chapter's heading, and nodded to himself as he finally discovered the correct page.

_Time Magic_, _or Chronomancy_, _was once a popular school of magic_, _but has fallen into relative disuse in modern eras due to the strict limitations that beginning practitioners of the art face_. _The manipulation of time itself is a massive undertaking_, _and more strictly speaking most applications of this art involve managing how one's mind or body perceives time_. _For example_, _a skilled chronomancer may speed up his own perception of time_, _so that he perceives an hour as a mere minute_, _or instead strive to slow down his own reactions so that the same hour passes as a full day_. _Inevitably_, _the amount of power required depends on the level of effect desired_, _and also on the nature of the target of a chronomancer's efforts_. _Changing one's own perception of time is comparatively easy_, _while directing those same effects onto another is exponentially more difficult_. _Extending the magic to envelop one's entire body is possible_, _but extremely taxing for all but the most experienced of practitioners of time magic_, _a fact that is greatly appreciated by those who have been forced to do battle with chronomancers_.

Tsukune sat back from the book, considering what he had just read. Compared to the shadow magic that had been the focus of his last reading, this magic sounded considerably more interesting and useful. There had been many times at school he had watched the last few minutes of class tick away with painful slowness, wishing that he could shove forward the minute hand of the wall-mounted clock overhead, and yet other times, as deadlines approached, that he would have begged for extra minutes to work on the newspaper. Being able to control the passage of time would be incredibly handy, though it sounded considerably difficult. His interest excited, Tsukune plunged back into the text, reaching down to the next paragraph.

_Another usage of chronomancy involves the study and manipulation of memory_. _Since memory is how one perceives the past_, _a student of this school can_, _with enough practice_, _call forth buried memories_, _or even erase them altogether_. _Such activities as that latter concept are frowned upon_, _especially considering the difficulty in undoing damage wrought in such a fashion_, _but were once commonplace_. _Hypothetically_, _a truly skilled chronomancer may be able to manufacture false memories and implant them in the mind of another_, _but such is beyond most modern practitioners_, _and any further details on this skill have largely been lost to the mists of time_, _an irony greatly appreciated by those aware of its potential ramifications_.

Tsukune paused, staring blankly down at the page. Somehow, this idea reminded him of something, something he had heard and forgotten. Hadn't he known someone that was able to do something similar to what the Fundamental Varieties of Magic was describing? After long moments of mental searching, he shrugged and turned back to the tome, hoping that it would occur to him later. He allowed himself to skim over the next paragraph, which dealt with using the magic to attempt to see into the future, in the hopes that this chapter would include a section similar to one in the previous chapter he had read. His ambitions were answered when he discovered the paragraph devoted specifically to those known for using the magic, and his focus intensified as he scanned over the words.

_Notable practitioners of this art were once largely relegated to Middle and Western Europe and_, _in a form focused primarily on divination_, _China_. _A particularly well-known chronomancer was the Count of St. Germain_, _though accurate sources dealing with his activities are all but impossible to locate_- Irritated, Tsukune skimmed over the next few lines, his goading curiosity still not sated- _Another group of monsters that were once known to utilize this school of magic are liches_, _whose search for immortality often leads them to attempt to defy time. Few hold to this art_, _however_, _once they attain the eternal 'life' they seek_, _preferring other_, _more easily exploited_, _forms of magic_. _As methods of escaping mortality_, _unsavory as they might be_, _become more widely discussed_, _research into chronomantic methods of prolonging one's life have largely been abandoned_, _severing the connection between the undead and this magical school_.

Tsukune signed in annoyance, letting the book sink back against his lap. He hadn't found the answer he had wanted, though he was willing to bet the mention of liches in both this chapter and the one he had been assigned previously was significant. He mulled over his thoughts for several long minutes before returning to his reading, and was still buried in the tome hours later when Moka returned to his room to summon him down to dinner. After the meal, which proved to be far less eventful than he might have expected, he excused himself and returned to his room, still haunted by a nagging clue that remained just out of reach.

Finally, when he stepped out and told the three girls goodnight, he surrendered to futility and decided to sleep on the idea. There was a connection there, he knew, and one that might answer his questions as to why the Headmaster had assigned the various texts to him. But, with any conclusions remaining firmly beyond him, he had nothing he could do but try to let his mind gnaw on it while he dreamed. After all, whatever it was, surely it wasn't that important right now.

Tomorrow would be another day, and it could wait until then.

* * *

"Goodnight, Tsukune."

Mizore smiled to herself as she lowered the binoculars, adjusting her position on the roof of the shed that housed the Hellmaw in the hopes of making herself more comfortable. She knew a far better position now for watching Tsukune sleep, but had no intentions of pressing her luck just yet; better to let things cool down before she snuck again into Tsukune's bed. Still, the notion tantalized her; while the cool breeze outside had never before fazed her, she found herself craving Tsukune's warmth once more. She could remember perfectly how his arms had felt around her, how his breath had sounded as he slipped into his dreams, how his face had looked as he had bent down to kiss her…

Sighing contentedly, Mizore allowed herself to relax. She was tempted by the balcony door, which she had intentionally left unlocked as she had made her hasty escape earlier. Even if Tsukune had locked it later, a few knocks would wake him, and surely he would let her inside, and then… No, better that she didn't, Mizore chastised herself. Her friends had forgiven her for her actions, and she didn't want to risk proving even more unworthy of their trust. She would make her way back into Tsukune's room, but not tonight… at the least, not tonight.

Mizore stood up, stretching out muscles made sore by the less-than-comfortable surface of the shed's roof. She knew that remaining here would only keep her temptation close at hand, and she had enough memories to savor that she hardly needed to remain out here in the hopes of a handful of glimpses of the man she loved. Still, one final time she lifted the binoculars, promising herself that she would leave after one more glance inside.

She shivered violently as a fierce cold settled over her, and the moon's light dimmed as a shadow descended onto the shed. Alarmed by the unnatural cold, she turned to glance behind her, curious what had caused that piercing drop in temperature-

"_Mizore Shirayuki_."

Mizore stared in shock into the two empty holes in the bone-white mask of the giant standing before her, unable to understand why she felt so very, very cold. Her eyes dropped down towards her stomach, widening as she saw the pearlescent blade that had impaled itself into her abdomen. She couldn't understand why there was no blood, no pain, nothing at all… "Tsuku-!"

The binoculars clattered to the roof's surface, and a shadow, detaching itself from the giant figure that stood alone there, wrapped around the device and cast it from the shed, towards the nearby trees. The figure stood silently, considering the house that the rest of his prey inhabited. He could end it now, he knew; in just a matter of minutes, their lives could be erased, and he could be on the way towards regaining his soul.

But no, Thanatos decided. Better to take things at his own pace, not expend too much of his powers before it was necessary. He would take his time, and devour them each in turn, hoarding their life-energy for himself. With this decided, he moved towards the edge of the shed, but soon paused, turning to watch the pale shade that was all that remained of his latest conquest drift towards the house that held those who had already forgotten her. He would wait, until it was time to feast. It had only begun, Thanatos knew.

And it would all end, soon enough.

**Author's Note**: …

**P.S.: **I deeply lament that I must do this, especially in light of, ah, how I ended this chapter, but I am afraid that the next installment shall be delayed a day or so. Tragically, I spent the night that I had allocated to put together the next section in the emergency room of the nearby hospital; fortunately, my wife's condition was declared a pinched nerve, and not the myraid other possibilities we feared, so things are fine on that end. However, that has me off-schedule enough to be behind. Again, my deepest apologies; I shall return soon with chapter 31 in hand.


	31. Kurumu Kurono

**Chapter 31**

**Kurumu Kurono**

Though he could not realize it, when Tsukune began to wake up that morning, drifting haltingly towards consciousness, he was not alone.

The shade of the snow maiden stood at the foot of his bed, as she had for hours. She had long ago given up trying to wake him herself; he could not hear her, nor could she touch him, her hand passing without resistance through his still form. She had to warn him, to let him know what had happened to her, but could think of no way to reach him. Her success had been equally limited with her other friends, and she was beginning to fear that the coming of daylight would offer no further solutions. Surely, though, when they noticed she was missing, they would come looking for her. They would find something, they would defeat that hulking shadow that had done this to her, they would all be fine. Surely.

That pale confidence was beginning to lose its luster, however, as the snow maiden noticed how strange she was beginning to feel. Not physically; she had no such sensation whatsoever, no body to respond to the world outside herself. No, it was her emotions that were worrying. As the hours had passed, she had noticed a creeping numbness beginning to encroach on her mind: her fervent concern for her friends, and for herself, had begun to wane. Her fears, her hope, her determination; all of it had slowly begun to dim, leaving her hollowed. This realization sparked a new wave of panic in her, and she clutched to that feeling, bending over the bed and shouting at the boy who slept there.

Hope blossomed in her heart as he opened his eyes, and Tsukune Aono looked up towards her.

* * *

Tsukune stared up towards the ceiling of his room, trying to free himself from sleep's clinging haze. For a moment, his mind was entirely empty, but soon enough memories of the past few days flooded into his mind. Opportunities for introspection had been rare recently, especially considering Ageha's recent visit, so he took the time to consider all that had been happening. Now, the second 'phase' that Kurumu had proposed had ended, and thus far she had not yet revealed a third, which meant they might think that he would try once more to make his final decision.

There was no way he could choose between those girls. After all, he loved them both.

His smile carrying an ironic edge, Tsukune sat up in his bed, shaking his head. For a moment, he paused, staring out into space. Wait, that wasn't right. He loved all three of them... all three… three… Of course he did. No matter how much Inner Moka claimed that he would have to choose between her and her outer self, that choice was equally impossible. Including her in the consideration of choosing only made the matter all the worse, he thought with a bitter chuckle, so perhaps he would be better off just leaving it at two for now.

Tsukune started to pull the blankets from his legs, but paused as a violent shiver passed through his body. He felt cold beyond any other time he could remember, even when he was… was… just so very cold. He tugged the blankets tighter around him for a moment, waiting for the feeling to pass. When he got up, he swore, he was going to adjust the air conditioning.

Finally the shivering ended, and he climbed to his feet, stretching for a long moment before beginning to get dressed. His eyes fell on the tome the Headmaster had sent him, and he couldn't help but feel relieved that he was done with that assignment; he much preferred the usual subjects to studying magic, especially magic he had never before encountered. Still, despite this, he wondered if he should pick the book back up and go back over the chapter he had finished the previous night. Something from it had resonated with him, and he hadn't found a satisfactory answer to that nagging feeling that he was missing something in it. He shrugged, thinking of the two girls that were probably waiting for him to get out of bed. Such things could wait, he decided; he would have all the time he needed to return to the Headmaster's tome later.

And with that decided, Tsukune walked to the door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway. As the door closed behind him, the shade of the snow girl watched him go with growing despair, sinking to her knees as she began to fully realize the futility of her efforts. She could only hope now that, when they noticed she was missing, they would go looking for her, perhaps contact someone back at the academy that could help save her and protect them. She could only hope they would do it soon, because even her earlier panic and hope had faded, leaving a calm nothingness in their place.

She could only hope in vain.

* * *

"Ah, sir?"

The Headmaster of Yokai Academy blinked as he heard the soft voice calling for him from nearby, and he turned to face Ruby Toujo with a carefully-composed smile. "Ah, Ruby, you've brought the day's paperwork. Good work," he offered smoothly, nodding a slight salute to the witch that served as his assistant. He turned his eyes down to the papers she was offering him, carefully refusing to allow his distraction to show further.

Despite his efforts, Ruby had noticed his absent-mindedness. It was very much unlike the school's master to be caught off guard, yet she had entered his office and walked to his desk without managing to pull him from whatever deep thoughts had trapped him. For a second, she considered asking him if he was feeling alright, but quickly changed her mind; even if he wasn't, he wasn't one to admit to any such weakness. Instead, she motioned to the folder located amidst the stack, hoping that, if she convinced him to continue talking, she would eventually be given a hint as to what was distracting him. "I've already collected the homework assignments for Tsukune and the others. The teachers are getting concerned, however, about how long they've been absent. Ms. Nekonome in particular is beginning to ask every time when they'll be returning… is there anything I can tell her that-"

"I will speak to her," the Headmaster responded coolly, pulling out the folder and flipping through the sheaths of paper it contained. It seemed Ms. Ririko in particular was striving to make up for their absences with extra work, and- The Headmaster blinked at the papers before looking up at Ruby with a slightly-disapproving frown. "You didn't get enough copies, Ms. Toujo," he scolded, holding the folder back towards her.

"What?" she asked, shocked, grabbing the folder and flipping through the papers. "Here's Tsukune's, and Moka's… and Kurumu's. No, I got all three copies, just like I have been. Are… are you alright?" she inquired hesitantly, answering his wide-eyed stare with a concerned expression.

"All three? What about Mizore's?" he demanded, cold certainty trickling into his gut.

"Who?"

Silence fell upon the two for a long moment. Finally, the lord of the academy nodded slowly and leaned back into his chair, suddenly allowing his weariness to show. "Very well. It seems I was mistaken; you have done well. I need to turn my attention to other matters now, so if you please…"

"Of course." Ruby offered him a terse bow before turning and walking to the door. She glanced back towards him one final time as she stepped into the hallway, not surprised to see him still sitting rigidly in place, his eyes lost in the distance. Unable to decipher his strange behavior, she allowed the closing door to seal him from her vision, though she resolved to speak with Yukari and Kokoa about what had happened. She would even see if they were familiar with the name he had mentioned… if she could only remember it…

Inside the office, the Headmaster of Yokai Academy winced as he wondered, and not for the first time, if recalling Michael and Gabriel had been the right decision. While he knew that they would not be able to destroy the wraith, they could have possibly restrained him for a short while. However, he knew that if the wraith had defeated either of them, the energy he would have drawn from their essences would have increased his power considerably. No, it was better this way; his original plan had been right. Still… he glanced at the folder and sighed. He could only hope that they would solve the mystery in time. Three days, if Mori Retsu had been telling the truth… if.

The Hell-King stood from his desk, walking over to a bookshelf cloaked in the room's ever-present shadows. He had offered Tsukune a wealth of information on the true nature and powers of Thanatos, but he felt that he needed to do something more; another hint that could tip the scales in their favor. His cursory search, however, turned up nothing of use; the subject was not one that was often covered. But maybe…

He returned to his desk, unlocking and opening one of its many drawers, and rifled through the papers there until he located the small book in their midst. He pulled it free, flipping through the pages; it was a collection of poems, which a more careful inspection would prove to be quite poorly written. As far as he knew, this might be the only surviving example of that text, though that would hardly increase its value save to the most eccentric of collectors. For him, however, it had served as a reminder: a memento of an unfinished conflict.

Nodding to himself, he slipped the book into the folder, and hastily penned a note to Tsukune instructing him to read the sole poem that would be relevant to his situation. It would hardly provide the boy with anything of use, even beyond its cryptic references, but at this point the Headmaster was willing to try anything that might increase their odds. And, anyways, he reassured himself, it might also help them if the traitorous guardian's plans progressed beyond this point. If they survived Thanatos, anyways.

The note completed and inserted into the folder, the Hell-King stood and carried the bundle away from his desk. Tonight, when Tsukune returned to the Hellmaw to send the trio's completed homework to the school, he would find their next assignments waiting for them. That deviation from the normal pattern wouldn't likely alarm Tsukune that much, but perhaps he would be slightly more on edge, more aware of unusual changes in his situation.

At this point, anything would help.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsukune!" Moka beamed at him as he stepped into the common room, scooting over on the couch in order to offer him a space beside her. He happily accepted it, grinning as Moka slid back towards him, while Kurumu sat across from him, distracted by the television remote she held.

"There's nothing on," Kurumu grumbled, lowering the remote and scowling at the television. She turned towards Tsukune, offering him the remote in the hopes he would have better luck, and he took it from her, beginning his own search.

"Oh, last night's package from the Headmaster contained a short letter from Yukari. They must have slipped it into my assignments by mistake," Moka commented, leaning slightly against Tsukune as he scanned through the channels. Kurumu glanced over at her, curious.

"What'd she say?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, she said that everything was going well at school. They're missing us, though I doubt Kokoa said it quite like that. She said that Gin was getting desperate for us to come back, since he's actually having to work on the paper himself now," Moka chuckled at this, and Kurumu offered her own laughter to the mix. Tsukune, still staring at the television, restrained the urge to claim that it served Gin right; he had just remembered what had happened the last time he had seen Gin. 'Knocked up,' indeed. However, that line of thought careened too close to dangerous notions, and a livid blush spread across his cheeks, one he was very grateful that the two girls didn't notice.

"Anything else?"

"Well, she said that there was some trouble brewing… something about rival student organizations. What was it…" Moka glanced skyward, searching her memory for the titles, before surrendering and digging in one of her pockets, pulling out the letter in question. "Let's see… ah, here it is. 'The Society of Monsters Assembled for the Study of Humanity' and 'Monsters United for the Negation of Cohabitation with Humanity.'" She blinked, scanning over the letters. "S.M.A.S.H. and M.U.N.C.H.?"

Beside her, Tsukune groaned. "It figures."

"Yukari says that there's been some trouble on school grounds because of it. Even some of the teachers have gotten involved. From the sounds of it, it's a fight over whether or not monsters should study human culture, but it goes even deeper than that." Her concern apparent, Moka glanced over to Tsukune. "It's probably a good thing that you're here instead of there, Tsukune." From the chair across the room, Kurumu nodded her own assent.

"Don't worry, hardly anyone knows that I'm human, and those that do wouldn't betray me to anyone like that," Tsukune reassured them with a calm smile. "Anyways, with you two beside me, and with this," he held up his right wrist, the Holy Lock that kept his ghoul-form sealed dangling from it, "I doubt I would have much trouble out of most of the students at our school. Any more than usual, anyways." Those last words were tainted with a deep exasperation.

"Look at it this way, Tsukune," Kurumu chimed in, light dancing in her violet eyes. "Now we know a way to boost my power, so I'll definitely be able to keep you safe!"

"Yeah, you can power up, by sucking it out of him!" Moka protested, her arm slipping around Tsukune's and pulling him closer possessively. "That would just make it easier for them to hurt him!"

"Hey, at least he won't have to risk the seal that way, right?" Kurumu pointed out, motioning towards the Holy Lock. Tsukune followed the motion, glanced down at the chain: several of the links on it were cracked. Even though he had gradually learned to control his monstrous powers, sufficient stress could still damage the seal, drawing him closer to that day that his ghoulish nature could consume him utterly.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Don't worry. I'll figure out a way to restrain myself, so I don't drain Tsukune as much as last time," Kurumu promised. Moka scowled at her, certain that something lurked behind the succubus' words, but Kurumu responded with an innocent smile, which failed to calm the vampire's growing suspicion.

"I can't find anything either," Tsukune noted, uncomfortable with the path the conversation was taking and eager to turn it to less dangerous topics. "What'd you say we fix something to eat and then start on our homework? We'll have the evening, then, if we want to do anything else."

"Sounds good to me," Moka concurred, letting her attention fall away from Kurumu, who also nodded. Together, the three teens walked into the kitchen, chatting now about school and the things they missed there, including their other friends. With the argument past, Tsukune allowed himself to relax, enjoying the time he was getting alone with Kurumu and Moka.

Despite the conflicts, despite the danger he felt that he was causing himself, Tsukune couldn't help but count his blessings. While he knew it might not last, for now he had the affection of two beautiful, wonderful girls, friends closer than any he had ever had. His own feelings for them were growing out of control, and he hoped that the same might be true for them, even though he knew it would mean trouble eventually. It was a recipe for disaster, a good thing that would probably explode in all their faces someday.

But for now, nothing could come between them.

* * *

"Right this way, my dear." Mr. Takano swept his arm down the hall, motioning towards the door at its end. He smiled down at the woman clutching his arm, her head resting cozily against his shoulder. It was hard for him to restrain his nervous chuckle, though in truth he managed it better this time than he had during their date; he was hardly used to the attention of such a fetching lady. No, even the financial stockpile that funded this high-rise apartment had recently done little to overcome what many of his potential paramours/benefactors considered to be irredeemable personality flaws, such as his ironclad determination to remain faithful to his long-deceased wife.

Such thoughts had been quickly dismissed when he had met this particular lady. He offered her a grin that would better suit a schoolboy with a crush, marveling at her once again. She was obviously not of Japanese descent, though it was hard for him to pin down exactly where she had come from; southern Europe, most definitely, but it was hard to narrow it down further. Her hair was black and hung straight down past her shoulders, concealing the skin bared by her dress as it cascaded down to the middle of her back. The front of her dress, a shimmering black that had struck him as almost oily at first, was given no such concealment, and thus he was forced to tear his eyes away from the tempting valley that lured his gaze. Instead, he tried to focus on her dark eyes or the line of her high cheekbones, but she glanced away coquettishly, smiling with a shyness that had been completely absent from their interactions thus far. That was especially reinforced when he considered the fact that she was entering his apartment alone with him, a fact that thrilled him at the same time that it reminded him that he was completely in over his head. He had not expected this when he had asked her out to dinner, though now he could hardly decipher what had compelled him to do so. All he knew is that he felt hungry for her presence, for whatever she would offer him.

Though, why was it that he couldn't remember her name?

They entered the apartment, passing through the antechamber as he nodded greetings to the two guards posted there. Both men, loyal protectors that had served him for years, raised their eyebrows at the sight of his guest, but neither could force themselves to commit the indiscretion of asking. Instead, they stood rigidly as the businessman and the lady on his arm passed and entered into the private rooms, offering him a simple "Mr. Takano," in greeting. Their eyes did all the conversing that their lips were forbidden as their employer moved deeper into the apartment.

"Oooh," the woman breathed as they entered the living room, her eyes alight as she scanned over the lavish accoutrements of his private sanctum. While he rarely had guests over to his home, the man knew well the importance of appearances, and so had invested strategically in the furnishings of the initial chambers of his apartment, as well as the guest chambers that had gone entirely unused. His own room was comparatively spartan, though both elements of the home shared one specific decoration: large portraits of his deceased beloved, their frequency and prominence rarely failing to unsettle his visitors, though he was hardly aware of that fact.

As his eyes fell upon one such portrait, he hesitated, standing rigidly as his better sense returned to him. What was he doing? He had no right to betray his oaths to his wife, especially not with a woman less than half his age that he didn't know! He couldn't understand why he had been so captivated by this lady, held spellbound by her eyes and her full-lipped smile. No, Takano resolved himself, he had to end this before it went further.

His guest hardly noticed his inner conflict. Instead, she was moving from spot to spot in the room, gushing over the most elaborate of his furnishings with all the glee of a child in a toy store. She spent several moments gazing hungrily out of the wide windows along one wall, staring down at the night-darkened cityscape beyond. The man was too far away to hear her chuckle, as well as the whisper she let slip: "I'll take it."

"Listen," the businessman started, his voice cracking slightly, "I'm afraid I've made something of a mistake. I fear I might have misled you, Ms., ah…" His stammering choked, and he glanced away, uncertain how to continue. As he did, his eyes fell upon something that momentarily stole his attention: when had the shoulder of his jacket gotten so frayed? Why, it was practically threadbare, and a quick glance to the side proved that the other side was not so afflicted. Only the side where the lady had just been resting her head-

"Well, yes, you are making a mistake," the lady admitted, shrugging delicately as she turned to face him. "Fortunately, that is fine with me. I really didn't want things to go much further anyways." She walked towards him, her nose wrinkling as she said the latter. He stared at her in confusion, and she smiled at his dumbfounded expression.

"Listen, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he rallied, his face setting in the stern mask that his business partners had come to expect as his default expression.

"Leave? But why?" The lady glanced around the room, her smile widening. "This is my new house."

"Yours? What do-" His voice was cut off as the woman's hand lifted and extended towards him, and a moment later Takano dropped to the floor, his hands still reaching futilely towards his throat.

"Sir!" Hearing the shout and the noise of his body hitting the floor, the two guards barged into the room, already reaching for the holsters they wore at their sides. Their gaze fell first on the woman, who still stood near the window, before racing over to their employer's still form. Their eyes widened as they stared at him, shocked by his condition: his form was desiccated, the skin on his face stretched tight in his final soundless scream. Figuring out what had happened to Mr. Takano could wait, they both knew, especially when the culprit still stood before them. With that in mind, they both drew their pistols and leveled them upon her, deciding to choose caution over diplomacy. They answered her dark smile by pulling the triggers, freeing four bullets to travel across the room towards the lady in the black dress.

One bullet grazed past her and through the window, and she glanced irritably back towards it, her good humor departing. A quick examination of her attire similarly soured her mood, and she scowled furiously at the two bodyguards. "Do you know how much this cost?" she demanded, otherwise unfazed by their barrage. "I'll be taking that out of your pay."

Panicked, the two tried again, their pistols releasing their payloads in quick succession. Their target was less satisfied in remaining still this time, however, and she reached out towards the leftmost guard. Her arm stretched, covering the distance between them in an instant. As it did so, it swelled, becoming an amorphous green mass that swallowed the bodyguard's torso and head, pulling him from the ground. His partner watched, staring through the semi-transparent ooze, as the guard died, his face tightening as the life was drained out of him. "M-Monster!" the remaining bodyguard wailed, turning to flee, his pistol falling uselessly to the ground. He made it to the door before the other hand caught him, pulling him away from his succor, and a moment later his corpse also fell to the floor.

In the silence that followed, the woman shook her head in disappointment as she looked at her now-disheveled abode, wondering how much it would cost to have it all cleaned and repaired. Still, it was miles above her most recent dwelling, she was forced to admit. She glanced at the bodies with an uncharitable grin. "_I_ feel better, at least," she consoled them, enjoying the surge of life energy they had donated to her.

She padded over to the couch and plopped down upon it, wiggling to test its general comfiness as she kicked off the heels she had chosen for the night's successful hunt. Satisfied, she stretched out upon it, resolving to examine the rest of the apartment in a moment. For now, however, she could-

The ringing from her purse interrupted her thoughts, and she scowled at the expensive bag for its indiscretion. The cell phone inside had been acquired by means similar to the apartment, so it was all but impossible that the call would actually be for her; she had mostly claimed the device to relieve her envy towards those who had them. In a fit of pique, she decided to answer the annoying chime, and reached into the purse to snatch up the phone. Flipping it open, she held to it one ear and answered with a bright, "Hello?" She smiled as if the person on the other end could see her, and cut them off quickly with "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong- excuse me?" Her smile vanishing, she glared into space as she listened to the voice on the other end. "My 'old boss,' you say? Hah, sorry, but-" If her expression before had been suspicious, her reaction to the next words was ice-cold fury. "Don't call me by that name. Whoever you are." With that warning offered, she contented herself with listening for a moment more before nodding. "Fine, whatever. If that happens, I'll be ready for him. But don't call me again." She snapped the phone shut before the other person could reply, scowling petulantly towards the night sky.

It wasn't fair. And after all the effort she had put into this, she was going to have to leave and try to track down… well, whoever this 'Sam' was. She knew that he was lying; there was no way that Death would be resurrected. After all, hadn't she seen to that personally? Still, if Thanatos was around, that would be enough for her to stay on the move, just in case. She glanced around the apartment one more time, pouting, before climbing to her feet and reclaiming her discarded shoes.

A moment later, the door to the apartment closed once more. It would be the next day before the bodies were discovered by the maid, and the police would arrive soon after. They would find no trace of the murderer, however, no matter how hard they searched. She was gone into the night, searching for her next victim.

* * *

"It looks like we'll need to go shopping soon."

Tsukune glanced up from his reading as Moka walked back into the common room, placing his finger on the line he was pausing on. The vampire walked around the table to claim the seat on his far side, leaving the chair empty; with Kurumu at his other side, the arguments had been fewer in number, and they had managed to make record time through their homework, Moka helping him and he helping Kurumu in turn. Now they were all but finished, and Moka, who had been the first to complete her work, had gone to check on their supplies for dinner.

"We can go tomorrow, or at least two of us can. We'll have to take a cab, since we can't rely on the Coopers," Tsukune commented. They had received a call from Roy Cooper the previous day, the caretaker informing them that he and his wife would be staying in an apartment nearby for the next few days, a vacation suggested by the Headmaster's guardians. Tsukune knew that he was at least partially responsible for that, considering what had happened when he and… when Mrs. Cooper had confronted him about his relationship with Moka and Kurumu. He had assured Mr. Cooper that they would be alright, especially since they had already taken a cab to town once when they had visited the karaoke club, but even as they had said their farewells it was obvious that Mr. Cooper was concerned for him. Tsukune didn't know why; what was the worst that could happen to them at the Resting Place? It was certainly safer than Yokai Academy.

"How about Tsukune and I go? I'll help you with dinner in return," Kurumu offered Moka.

The vampire considered this, tapping her chin. "And I get a half hour alone with him."

"Fifteen minutes," Kurumu countered. "We'll be in a crowded shop, so that's a fair trade."

Both girls glanced to Tsukune, asking his opinion. He shrugged indifferently, and with that the two leaned back to stare into each others' eyes behind his back for a moment before nodding. Tsukune chuckled weakly, noting that he was getting used to being a bargaining chip; it was far better than the girls bickering, certainly. And, either way, it wasn't a bad deal for him.

"Oh, but one thing," Moka spoke suddenly, glancing over at Kurumu disapprovingly. "We don't need as many sweets this time. I can understand the cookies, but the lollipops you bought last time are still in the freezer… and why did you put them there, anyways?"

"I didn't buy anything like that," Kurumu commented, distracted by the remaining homework in front of her.

"What? But, then, who… ugh…"

"Moka, are you alright?" Tsukune asked, concerned. Moka was clutching at her head, her expression pained.

"I'm fine… just a headache, that's all." Despite her words, still she winced, not relinquishing her grip on her temples. Now even Kurumu was staring at her anxiously, and her feeble efforts at smiling for her friends failed to comfort them. "I'll be fine, I…" She winced again, letting the sentence die.

"Maybe you should lie down. I think we have some headache medication; I'll take you to your room and get it for you." Moka responded to Tsukune's offer with a tight nod, allowing him to pull her to her feet and support her as she walked towards the stairs. Kurumu offered her own wishes for Moka's health as they passed, eyeing with vampire with open concern until they passed out of sight.

A few minutes later, Tsukune returned to the common room, nodding to Kurumu as he sat down beside her. "She's doing better. By the time I brought her the medicine and a drink, she was already looking better. I got her a washcloth and soaked it in some of her herb-water, and told her to put it on her forehead; maybe that will help." He shrugged, still obviously worried. "I think she fell asleep as I was leaving, so maybe that will take care of whatever it was that was bothering her."

"I hope so," Kurumu responded, her relief genuine. She tried to focus her attention back on her assignments, but she fidgeted, alternating between looking up at the ceiling that would be below Moka's room and shooting guilty glances toward Tsukune's face. Finally she quashed her uneasiness, turning towards the boy beside her. "Tsukune…"

"What is it?" he asked, glancing up from the tome in his lap. His eyes lingered for just a moment on the phrase he had been reading: '_a student of this school can_, _with enough practice_, _call forth buried memories_, _or even erase them altogether_.' Looking over at Kurumu, he was surprised by the hesitant look he saw in her eyes.

"I know this probably isn't the best time for this, but I wouldn't mind the distraction, and it is kinda fulfilling something I said to Moka…"

"What is it?" Tsukune asked, confused.

"Well…" Kurumu muttered, unable to directly approach the subject. "I told Moka I would find a way to restrain my powers, but I can't do that without practice…"

"Oh!" Tsukune blinked as he realized what she was implying. "I don't know…"

"You said she was feeling better, and anyways, she'll get time alone with you tomorrow!" Kurumu insisted, though it was obvious that she hadn't dispelled all of her own guilt over the matter. "Plus, it'll only be for just a moment…"

Tsukune looked down at her, reading the questions in her eyes, before nodding slowly. "Just a minute or two, then." He smiled at Kurumu, reaching out to hug her closer to him. "And more, after Moka's turn tomorrow," he promised.

Relieved and not able to hide her growing hunger for his attention, Kurumu drew closer to him, pressing against his chest as her lips sought his. Tsukune returned the kiss whole-heartedly, the embrace lacking the desperate passion of their last time together, a slow, determined exploration in its stead. Kurumu moaned slightly into his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck, and he held her tighter in response.

Now that he knew what to expect, he could feel his energy being drawn from him, but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience. If he had to compare it to something, it would be like waking up in the winter and slipping free of the blankets; the growing chill made him want to seek succor in the warmth of her lips all the more, and so he allowed himself to press slightly harder against her lips, feeling her respond in kind.

A moment later, they broke the embrace. Tsukune smiled down at her, feeling the tiredness creep upon him slowly this time, instead of the rush that had made him collapse outside her room on the previous occasion. In response, Kurumu beamed up at him, a healthy glow in her cheeks. He chuckled, restraining the urge to return to kissing her; it was more difficult than he had expected, even with the aftereffects. "I think you're getting better at that," he complimented her, leaving his words intentionally ambiguous.

"I still need a lot of practice," she replied, her voice becoming surprisingly sultry. His cheeks reddening, Tsukune forced himself to look away, lest he give into the renewed temptation.

"I'll, ah, look forward to that," Tsukune commented, still blushing.

Contented, Kurumu turned towards her homework, but her head rest against his shoulder in the process. Tsukune, however, made no such effort to return to his reading, still analyzing the gradual effects of Kurumu's powers. It was definitely more subtle this time, but his analogy had proven considerably apt: he felt a sudden chill, as if she had taken some of his body's warmth in with her kiss. It was like the last time he had kissed… "Ugh…"

"Are you alright, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, openly afraid for him. First Moka, and now Tsukune; he was clutching his head just as the vampire had, his pain written across his face. Unlike Moka, however, he quickly recovering, giving her a calming smile.

"I'm fine. It was just a sudden pain. Maybe I've got whatever's bothering Moka. If so, it's not as bad of a case." He pushed himself up from the couch, standing shakily but soon regaining his balance. "I think I'll go lay down, just in case."

"Do you want me to-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine to walk to my room," Tsukune reassured her. "And it wasn't anything you did, so don't think that. I probably have been reading this too much," he suggested, motioning towards the Fundamental Varieties of Magic. He nodded to her once more before walking towards the staircase, her eyes on him the whole way.

Only once she had heard the faint sound of the door to his room closing did Kurumu allow herself to relax. She wondered once more what it was that was afflicting her friends, and swore to check on both of them once she had given them both enough time to fall completely asleep. It was odd that they would both have such fierce headaches so close to each other, but she could think of no satisfactory explanation

For a second, her eyes fell on the Fundamental Varieties of Magic beside her, but she restrained herself. She remember all too well what had happened the last time she had touched a book the Headmaster had meant for Tsukune, and she could do her friends little good if she was in a charred, twitching heap. No, she would nurse them back to health as best she could, whatever the problem was.

With that decided, Kurumu resolved to finish the last meager remaining scraps of her homework, so that she could focus her efforts on her friends. They were all that was really important, now.

* * *

"I can see why Tsukune hates going to get the homework," Kurumu grumbled to herself as she stepped back into the Resting Place, closing the door firmly behind her and locking it. It hadn't helped that she had waited until after dark to fetch the next day's work, making her step from the night-cloaked yard into the shed, and then into the oven that was the transportation device's chamber. She had jumped at every waving shadow as she had made her way back into the house, and now was sufficiently unnerved.

Still, she couldn't ask Tsukune to get the papers; both he and Moka had spent the better part of the day in their rooms with their headaches, coming down only to eat the dinner she had prepared for them before returning to their beds. Their headaches had become tolerable, they had assured her, but seemed to flare up every now and then. Truth be told, at times Kurumu had felt one coming on herself, but had managed to stave off anything as serious as that which had afflicted Moka and Tsukune.

The fact that her friends were most likely already asleep did little to relieve the inexplicable trepidation Kurumu felt as she turned off the lights in the kitchen, and moved to do the same in the common room. She had nothing to be afraid of. After all, she was a succubus; it would take a mighty powerful spook to take her down. Especially, she noted with a warm surge of confidence, when she felt as powerful as she did right now. Tsukune's energy still coursed through her, a warmth that denied the chill outside, and the cold inside the Resting Place itself. She blinked at that; hadn't she adjusted the thermostat earlier?

With the final lights downstairs deadened, Kurumu turned to make her way upstairs. Something drew her attention to the side, however, before she could head towards the light at the head of the stairs: the front door had been left unlocked. Kurumu blinked at that, uncertain when any of them had gone through that door last. Shrugging, she reached out and turned the bolt, resolving to ask-

"_Kurumu Kurono_."

Cold beyond what she had been feeling lanced into her stomach as she turned, staring in sudden terror at the shadow that had interposed itself between her and the stairs. The massive form loomed over her, and she stared up into the black holes in the skull-mask that covered the thing's face. She knew that she had already been attacked, but there was no time for that; if she let it, whatever this thing would go after her friends after she was finished. She willed her nails to extend, called the shadows to reach out for the hulking shape. She would not allow it to harm her friends-

The folder dropped to the floor before the door, and Thanatos was alone in the foyer. He glanced up towards the top of the stairs, considering the notion of advancing his plan faster than intended. No, he decided, best to stick with the current rate of progress. He knew that he would be reunited with his soul once the other two were consumed, but every time he used his powers to erase one of them, it greatly weakened him. Only once they were completely devoured would he have the power necessary to enforce his claim upon the artifact Fairy Tale held, and only by delaying his efforts could he ensure enough strength to fend off any attacks the organization might make upon him before his task could be completed.

With that decided, he watched the shade make her way up the stairs that she had failed to reach in life, making her way to those who no longer knew her. Already, Thanatos could feel her energy flooding into him, along with the stream from the previous girl. Soon, they would both be devoured. Soon, he would be whole once more.

The door opened, allowing Thanatos out into the night, and it closed and locked behind him, leaving no sign that he had ever been there.

**Author's Note**: First off, please allow me to apologize for the lateness of this installment. I have been reassured by some that a couple days delay is not worth sweating (words I deeply appreciate), but I… well, I'm my own worst critic, as they say. Perhaps it's pompous, but I view this writing as training for the day that I might one day take up the pen professionally (I am allowed my grand ambitions, overly-lofty though they might be, am I not?) As such, I try to be my own editor, complete with daily scolding for breaking deadlines. And so, two days late is grounds for sweating indeed, since my driving force has quite the sharp tongue. I will note, however, that if I am to be late, I strive to include a note in the last posted chapter letting you all know; if you wonder why you've not seen the next installment, that would be the place to check.

But, my reasons/excuses: it has been a rough few days. I have been recovering from an ear infection, complete with prescribed steroids that were far too unkind to me, and just as I rally from that, a whole night open for my literary pursuits… I end up going with my wife to the emergency room. She's fine; it was a pinched nerve, or so we were told, but I've been a little distracted keeping an eye on her nevertheless (To m'lady, should you read this: remember to take your Motrin, eh?). Beyond that, a visit from company and an emergency collaborative section for Project Toren have left me unable to focus on the task at hand till tonight.

It also didn't help that this chapter was a tad harder for me to compose than expected; to be honest, I had seen this and the following two 'dark' chapters as a means to an end, rather than giving them the full attention they deserve. Thus, I was forced to compose additional content for this chapter, which I hope managed to salvage my earlier miscalculations… please feel free to tell me if you agree or not.

On the subject of chapters, next installment: Well, I'm not giving anything away, but I will offer one, ah, warning, I suppose. I do not intend to include a lemon in this particular tale, but the next chapter will feature the closest thing I will have, most likely. Just letting that be known. Oh, and should I prove capable, intentionally bad poetry. Unlike normal bad poetry, which is the other kind I am capable of.

To return to something I have mentioned occasionally. I have alluded to Project Toren from time to time, and have put a link to it up on my profile, but I feel that I should elaborate further (shameless self-promotion paragraph; for those utterly uninterested, feel free to skip to the next). Project Toren is an experiment concocted by my wife and a mutual friend, and eventually they drew me into it as one of the concept-designers/staff writers. It is a combination webcomic/webnovel; we refer to it by the word webnovic, which we made up. As a general description, it's a sci-fi action-adventure tale; I fear any further elaboration would become overly wordy. So, for those of you brave enough and with the time to waste, I suggest checking it out. If you do, and like it (or don't, I suppose), feel free to contact me via FFN's messaging system (preferably not via reviews for this story), or utilize Project Toren's pristine forums… we don't advertise, save for efforts such as this one. My thanks, either way.

Aanyways, I fear I have rambled far too long for a single author's note, even considering that I decided not to include one last time, for reasons that were no doubt apparent. Thus, I shall see to the final checks over this section, and then to posting…

And what was the other? Oh, yes, Nyquil! And sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.:** As of 12:45P.M., the next chapter is still not ready to be posted. I've really just now hit my writing groove, so it'll be later today, if exhaustion doesn't kick in. Wish me luck!


	32. Moka Akashiya

**Chapter 32**

**Moka Akashiya**

Tsukune woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside his balcony, the sunlight pouring in through the glass door. He stretched luxuriously, smiling towards the balcony even as he squinted against the glare. It looked to be a cloudless morning, he noted, and felt the warmth and light outside mirrored within his own mood. It was going to be a good day, he decided.

After all, why wouldn't it be? He was alone with the girl he loved, living together as if they were married. As far as he could tell, it couldn't get much better than that.

He stood from the bed, scratching at his chest as a final vindictive yawn slowed his progress. He wondered if Moka was awake, or if he would get the opportunity to start making breakfast for her as a surprise before she left her bed. The idea lent him a little haste to combat the lethargy of his awakening muscles, and he crossed the room to get dressed, already considering what he would fix for her if he was the first to rise. So focused was he that he barely noticed the sudden shiver that wracked him as he walked through the shade of the succubus.

The succubus watched him cross the room, her eyes tracking him everywhere he moved. Had this been any day prior, she would have savored the ability to see him undress, would have been unable to keep herself from touching him. Now, however, that was not an option. She had tried to shake him awake before, but had discovered her transparent body could feel him no more than the door she had drifted through in order to enter the room. She had hoped that he would be able to sense her when he woke, but her ambitions had been dashed by his lack of a reaction. Now she began to realize how hopeless her situation truly was, and let her sadness once more take hold of her, seizing the emotion in the hopes of using it as a life preserver to keep her afloat in the sea of emptiness she had felt herself gradually sinking into. She wept loudly, but Tsukune did not hear, did not even glance back towards her as he walked out of the room.

The other shade stood nearby, watching the succubus grieve. She could see the transparent form of the succubus, but it had quickly become obvious that the reverse was not true; the magic of the creature that had done this to them had not affected her when the succubus had been taken, but she was still entirely alone. She even retained her memories of the succubus from when they had both been alive, though they had begun to fade to grey in her mind… just like everything else.

Though she was alone, and had failed to save her friend from her fate, the shade felt no remorse, no sadness. She felt nothing at all, except for a nagging impression that she should, that her emptiness was unnatural. She had tried to figure out why, but the answers stayed just beyond the reach of her comprehension, so instead she silently watched the proceedings thinking that she might find her answers there. Passive observation was all that had been left to her, and so she accepted that fate, not realizing that her questions would find no answers as her essence continued to fray.

The door closed, leaving the two shades alone in the room. There they waited, knowing that there was nowhere else to go, feeling their hopes gradually fade away. United in their solitude, they waited for the emptiness to come, knowing there was nothing they could do to save themselves.

It was the second day, and Thanatos' task was already drawing to a close.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsukune!"

Tsukune smiled at Moka even as he snapped his fingers in frustration. "Aw, I had hoped to beat you down here and fix us breakfast myself."

Moka grinned back at him, letting her attention waver from the food she was preparing. "You shouldn't have slept in, then." She watched as he took a seat at the table before turning back to what she was doing. "It'll be ready in just a minute."

Tsukune propped his chin up on his hands as he watched Moka cook, a sloppy smile on his face. It had not escaped him that the life he was sharing with Moka in the Resting Place was quite similar to that of newlyweds; he had not been the only one to reach that conclusion, but fortunately Mrs. Cooper was no longer around to pester them. Now it was just the two of them, and they could enjoy each other's presence to the fullest, only slightly distracted by the demands of homework. Yes, like newlyweds indeed…the only thing missing was an apron- No, no, that was a bit much, Tsukune admitted to himself with a livid blush, though he was not able to dismiss the image.

Once again, he wondered how it all had happened. There had been the fight with Mori Retsu, of course, and the need for them to move away from Yokai Academy temporarily in case something happened that would lead to the nightmare-master being reborn, but he had never dreamed that he would be living alone with Moka, especially not at the suggestion of the school's headmaster. Here, away from the chaos and strife of the school for monsters, they could live without fear of being attacked by berserk classmates, or being embroiled in battles with evil organizations, or even worrying that his true identity might be revealed. He was lucky that that particular secret had only passed to his closest friends: Yukari, Kokoa, Gin, and… and… Tsukune grunted as a lance of pain pierced through his skull, and he fought to shake it off. He had been having headaches like that since yesterday, but had mistakenly assumed that they had begun to fade.

He had to admit that he missed his friends at school; he even missed some of the teachers. He certainly looked forward to getting to work on the newspaper again, even though he knew he would get needled by Gin for being away for so long, especially since the newspaper had such a small staff to begin with. Still… it was nice, being with Moka like this in the human world. At times, it was hard for him to remember that they weren't a normal couple, living a normal life together.

Well, other than the fact that she regularly drank his blood, of course. And then there was her other self, but even the inner personality was beginning to thaw slightly. He remembered the night that they had watched the movie together on the couch, and realized how far they had come from the days when Inner Moka had chastised him almost every time the seal was released. He didn't know if Inner Moka would ever be as open about her feelings as her other self, but that didn't bother him as much as it once did.

Of course, there was what she had said about choosing, but that still struck him as ridiculous. He acknowledged that they were two different people, as far as personalities went, but the thought of choosing one over the other would be impossible for him. They had always complemented each other too much, one strong and proud, the other gentle and kind. He admitted that, given his perspective on the divide between them, he was technically in love with two girls at the same time. However, at least for now there were considerably fewer complications with that than if he had two physically separate girls vying for his attention, or- "Ow," Tsukune mumbled, rubbing at his aching temples.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked, bringing the food over to the table. He smiled up at her, hoping to dispel the concern on her face.

"I'm fine; just more of that headache from yesterday."

"You too?" Moka sighed, taking her seat beside him. "I wonder what's causing it?"

"I don't know," Tsukune admitted, glancing down at the plate she had set before him. "Wow, this looks great!" he complimented her, shifting the topic suddenly in the hopes of distracting himself from the fading pain. He noted the satisfied grin on Moka's face as she began to eat, and he quickly discovered that the taste was a match for the appearance. It was almost as good as… as the food his mother made.

"Oh, by the way, if you want desert tonight we still have some cookie dough left," Moka pointed out.

"That sounds good. We haven't had cookies since…" Tsukune winced again, pushing away from the table. "You know, I'll be right back. I'm going to find some more of that headache medication." Moka nodded to him, her own eyes tight; it was obvious he wasn't the only one suffering from that pain. Knowing that Moka was also enduring the headaches lent him a little speed as he rounded the corner and bounded up the stairs, trying to remember where he had left the bottle of pills.

Such was his rush that it was only as he came back down the stairs, pills in hand, that he noticed the folder lying at the door. He blinked at it, stopping to bend over and pick it up from the floor. It was their assignments from the academy, but he didn't remember going out the previous night to fetch them. How did they end up on the floor in the foyer…?

He entered the kitchen, offering Moka the pills before taking his own. As he took a drink of water to wash it down, he opened the folder, dismissing the previous mystery. He had been rather out of it the previous day; he had probably just forgotten getting it. No, something else had caught his attention as he flipped through the folder: "Hunh, looks like they slipped in an extra copy of our homework by mistake. There's an extra copy of everything, but Mrs. Nekonome always writes our names at the top, and this one is blank." Moka glanced at the paper, nodding as she confirmed his observation. "Strange. I wonder why they would send another- are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Moka lied, pressing her hand to her head. She nudged her plate away from her before standing up from the table. "I think I'll go lay down for a while, until the medicine kicks in. Don't worry, I can make it on my own," she reassured him as he moved to stand up and follow after her. She offered him a bright smile before she left the kitchen. "Maybe I'll let you help me fix dinner, though…"

"I'll look forward to it," Tsukune replying, grinning back towards her. He listened as she climbed the stairs, ready to check on her if he heard her footsteps waver, but soon enough she made her way down the hall upstairs towards her room. Convinced she would be fine, Tsukune turned his attention back to the folder. He rifled through the contents, blinking as he noticed another odd addition to the usual sheath of papers: a thin book, nearly a pamphlet, with a small note attached. He scanned that slip of paper, discovering that it was to be his next extra assignment from the Headmaster. Shrugging, he opened the book and chose a page a random, skimming over the truncated lines he found there.

It was poetry… bad poetry, Tsukune noted wryly. He assumed it had been translated from another language, but even that consideration failed to redeem the work. Plus, it was more than a little morbid, relying heavily on disease imagery and references to death, and a glance at the next page proved the next poem was similarly themed. Tsukune winced, putting the book on the table and pushing it away from him; that assignment could wait until his headache subsided somewhat.

He stood from the table, deciding to go check on Moka. He would have all day to work on his homework, since he hardly had anything else to keep him occupied. For some reason, that thought struck him as odd; hadn't he been pretty busy over the past few… Tsukune winced, rubbing at his temples once more. Perhaps the homework could wait until he laid down for a bit as well.

He didn't know why, but he knew that the headaches would go away with time. He could only wait until that happened, and then everything would be back to normal.

* * *

"How boring."

The soldier looked dolefully at the corpse, realizing that his enemy had not escaped the shootout unscathed. Instead, the man had made it into this narrow crevice and had expired, still clutching his automatic rifle, his face turned skyward as if in a final prayer. The front of the other man's uniform was stained red, and his hand was still pressed over the wound that had claimed his life. He had died backed into a corner, ready to fight until his final breath, but his adversary had found him too late for that.

"Tch," the red-haired soldier snapped, shaking his head. "Couldn't you have held out till I got here, at least? So disappointing."

He was still scowling at the corpse when the wind carried to him to shouts of his comrades. He stepped away from the body, moving to the mouth of the crevice and almost walking into one of his fellows, who jumped from the surprise. Clutching his chest, the other man shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell, rookie… No going haring off like that, hey? In these hills, you're just as likely to get shot by one of our trigger-happy pals as you are to run into the enemy, but either way you're just as dead. I know we hit the bastard, so he won't make it far from here."

"Not far at all," the redhead grumbled, jerking a thumb back towards the body. "He's dead."

The glum tone of his comrade made the other soldier blink. "Why'd ya sound so sad about it? Better him than us, I say." He reached down for his radio transceiver to report to the others that he had found their missing comrade while the 'rookie' glanced back towards the crevice one final time. This wasn't fun anymore, he thought mournfully, already beginning to mull over his options.

It had not been long ago that the two nations had enjoyed a tense sort of peace. What had started as a simple border conflict, however, had turned decidedly ugly, and now both sides were rushing troops to the scene in order to gain the upper hand. At the first, one side had a marked advantage, but in the past few days the tide had turned, mostly due to the lopsided casualties they had suffered. Now they were being forced back, and the previously-overwhelmed forces of their rivals were beginning to entrench themselves in preparation for a counteroffensive.

The red-haired soldier, one of those serving the now-superior force, had been there from the beginning, even though his comrades knew him as 'the rookie.' He had been in some of the fiercest fighting, had joined his current unit after the previous one had been all but annihilated, and had joined that one after the one before had suffered a similar fate. His fellows had begun to whisper that he was bad luck, but anyone that saw him fight began to wonder if it was just the opposite: if he was just too good at killing to die. Either way, his regret that the fighting was dying down was not shared by the others, who were not experienced much in the way of actual combat before this conflict, and were looking forward to returning to their homes and families in one piece.

For a second, the redhead lamented the fact that the opposition was now at such a disadvantage, but a high-pitched giggle escaped him as he remembered how much he was responsible for that fact. If his comrades knew the amount of fatalities he had personally accounted for, they would probably avoid him even more. No, he consoled himself, it was just hard to find a decent fight these days.

"Come on, pal. I'm sure the sergeant will want to have a few words with you, and the quicker you get it over with the better for us all." The other soldier paused, glancing back to where the rookie stood still. "Are you coming or what?"

"I'm tired of this," the redhead blurted. "This is too easy."

"Too…? Are you crazy?" The other soldier rolled his eyes. "You should be thankful you're not on the other side, where they're dying in droves. I'll take 'easy' over 'dead' any day of the week."

"Hunh…" The red-haired soldier seemed to consider this, and a brightly-lit smile gradually spread across his face. His fellow blinked at this odd behavior, but his dubious frown did nothing to restrict the open glee on the other's face. "You're right! I hadn't thought of it that way. Thanks, pal!"

The rifle came up in a smooth motion, and the shot echoed across the hillside. The soldier rocked back, barely managing to keep on his feet, before looking down at his chest and the crimson stain blossoming there. He looked back at the redhead, his mouth fighting to form the question, before he fell forward onto his knees and then slumped to the ground. His radio buzzed with questions from those nearby, and the murderer stepped forward, leaning down to switch off the transceiver.

"Good idea," he murmured, smiling down at the body. If the other side was having it so rough, then the fighting would probably be way more interesting over there. Plus, there was a uniform nearby he could swipe, and no one would know the difference. Inordinately pleased with himself, the soldier turned to put his plan into action, already imagining how much fun he would have turning the war back around.

He froze in place when he saw the other man. Despite the slight chagrin at the thought that someone had witnessed his treason, he forced a brilliant grin onto his face as he looked at the man appraisingly. The newcomer did not look to be a soldier; instead of either side's uniform, he wore a black suit and sunglasses, with his dark hair pulled back into a long ponytail. He leaned nonchalantly against one of the stones at the crevice's opening, taking a long drag off of his cigarette as he watched the soldier with a smirking calmness. "Nice work," the man in the suit offered, motioning towards the most recent fatality. "Indiscriminate slaughter; I'm glad to see you haven't changed."

Though the soldier had been subtly edging his rifle into line with the other man, those words gave him pause enough to reconsider. "Eh heh heh, thanks. Sounds like we have similar tastes." His smile grew wider, and he tilted his head to the side questioningly. "Do I know you?"

"We met, a long time ago. A _very_ long time ago." The black-clad man took a final draw from the cigarette before flicking it off into the distance. When he glanced back to the soldier, his own smile grew sharply. "I knew your boss, too. You can call me Sam."

This was enough of a hint for the soldier, and he started laughing uproarishly as if the other's words were a particularly good joke. "I recognize you! We fought once!" He stared at Sam, and his eyes held an ocean of madness. "You were good! Let's have a go at it again, for old time's sake, what do you say?" He shifted the rifle, pointing it away from the other man. As he did so, the metal began to shift, as if melting, an impression reinforced by the red glow that began to infuse the metal. In moments, the gun was gone; in its place, the soldier held a massive broadsword, still glowing a fiery red. "I've been waiting for a real fight for far too long."

"No thanks." Sam shrugged, ignoring the dangerous glare the other man was directing his way. "Maybe some other time. I'm here on business, and I have places to be. So do you, as a matter of fact."

"It can wait. Draw your sword and-"

"Death is coming back."

This was enough to make the red-haired soldier pause, doubt temporarily painted on his face. "No he ain't. I know that for a fact." His grin returned, and he took a threatening step towards the former guardian.

"Yes, he is, within a few days. And when he does, I'm sure he'll want to have a chat with you and the others. To that end, I've already contacted one of them, and the third is already there, trying his hardest to keep the resurrection from happening." Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"That coward," the soldier commented, sharing the traitor's humor. "He's been running scared for centuries, afraid the boss would make it back somehow. Not that it was supposed to be possible." At this, he eyed Sam warily. "Where is Thanatos, then? And the phylactery?"

"Japan. If you want, I can give you a ride there; I've got a private jet that will see us there before dawn." Sam turned to walk away without seeing if the other man would follow him. "Of course, you'll be on your own from there, but I can get you fairly close to where he'll be resurrecting."

The red-haired soldier watched him for a moment before shrugging and starting to follow. He could tell, thanks to the powers of his sword, that the connection between the guardian and his former master had already been severed, so it wouldn't be a trap on that end. And, either way, it was sure to lead up to a good fight… and for him, that was enough.

Sam, on the other hand, had to struggle to conceal his anxiety. He had been forced to leave Japan to come here, but since he had only recently discovered the location of Death's last general he knew that he would be cutting things close. Thanatos seemed hesitant to overextend his powers, which showed a surprising shrewdness for a soulless wraith, and that meant that he would probably wait a day between taking Tsukune's friends. The first had been taken two nights ago, which meant the last of the girls would be taken tonight, before he returned to Japan. That would leave only Tsukune… and everything hinged on him. If Sam's plan was to be successful, things would have to go just right, and he wanted to be nearby to make certain that it did. Nothing could interfere, lest his ambitions go to waste. He would not have that, and so he moved with slightly more haste than he intended; a fact that, fortunately, escaped the attention of the man behind him, who was giving the surroundings a fond glance in farewell.

And so the two men left the battlefield, intent on reaching the next.

* * *

"Tsukune…"

Tsukune jerked awake as he heard the knock at his door, quickly shoving himself up from where he had slumped onto his bed. Staggering slightly, he rushed to the door and pulled it open, revealing the girl standing on the other side with a concerned look on her face. "Oh, Moka… is something wrong?" He smiled weakly at her, rubbing at his eye, still not entirely conscious.

"No…" she answered, the lingering tone in her voice suggesting the response was far from accurate. She looked away from him nervously, clutching her hands together in front of her. "Something doesn't feel right," she finally commented, still not quite meeting his gaze.

"What's wrong? Do you mean your head is still bothering you, or is it something else?"

"No, not that…" Moka frowned at the floor, as if finding it impossible to put into words the feeling that had compelled her to leave her room and seek him out. "I just…" Frustrated, she clenched her hands tightly. "Can I stay in here with you for a bit?" She raised her eyes to his, and he was surprised at the plea he found there.

"Oh… sure, yeah, come on in," he offered, motioning her forward. He moved over to the bed, gathering the homework that he had been working on before he had dozed off, piling it into a stack that he lowered to the floor. "If you want, you can sit there, and I'll…" He glanced around the room, quickly realizing that there were no other seats.

"Thanks." She sat on the bed, noticing his search and patting the space beside her. Shrugging, he accepted her suggestion and sat next to her. Even though he was now completely alert, he found that he had little to say, and sat awkwardly, his eyes now the ones meandering about the room. One detail, almost hidden by the long shadows of evening, caught his attention: when had he unlocked the door to the balcony-?

His thoughts were interrupted as Moka leaned closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, but relaxed as he heard her sigh contentedly. "Thanks, Tsukune," she murmured, her eyes closed as she let her tension dissipate.

"For what?" he asked, trying to subtly maneuver himself to make their position more comfortable for the both of them.

"I don't know… for being here. I just felt… alone, all of a sudden. Like something important was missing, and I didn't know what it was. My other self tried to reassure me, but something tells me she was feeling the same way. I didn't know what to do, since the feeling wouldn't go away…"

"Don't worry," Tsukune commented, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm always here if you need me. Whatever, whenever, you can depend on me."

The angle at which her head was tilted kept Tsukune from seeing Moka's smile, but the way she snuggled closer against him told him enough, as did her quiet "Thanks," a few moments later. The two sat like that in silence for a while, the awkwardness they had felt earlier replaced by a comfortable satisfaction. It was the soft sound of Moka sniffing the air that finally broke the silence, and Tsukune knew all too well what would come next.

"Go ahead," he relented, preempting her question as he tilted his head away from her. "I don't mind."

Moka beamed up at him, licking at her lips slightly. "It's been a while, and I was getting thirsty… I really appreciate it!" She gently pulled him closer as she twisted towards him, opening her mouth to reveal the twin fangs that shortly would be buried in his neck.

"Ouch!" Tsukune yelped as he felt her bite pierce his skin. There was a faint feeling of suction as Moka moaned all but imperceptibly, savoring her meal. Tsukune swore he could feel the blood leaving him, a draining feeling a lot like when… "Ouch…"

Moka pulled back, wiping a wrist across her mouth as she gazed at Tsukune worriedly. "Is something wrong?" She frowned as she saw him gripping his temples, her suspicion affirmed. "You know, these headaches are really beginning to worry me."

"I'm fine," Tsukune lied, trying to force the pain away. "I thought that I was feeling better, but I guess we both need some rest still to recover from… whatever it is that is causing these."

Moka nodded, her hand sliding up his back to rub his shoulders in an effort to distract him from the pain. At first, he only smiled in gratitude, but soon enough he managed to allow the feeling of her hand roaming over his back to take precedence over the headache, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation. His reaction did not escape Moka, and she scooted farther back onto the bed, maneuvering herself to have greater access. Soon both her hands went to work, kneading at his muscles as he slumped in relief as the tension he had been feeling gradually bled out of him.

The backrub continued for several minutes, until Moka's hands arched over the peaks of his shoulders and brushed against his neck, and the blood still collected at the place where she had bitten him. "Tsukune, are you still bleeding?" she exclaimed, sliding closer to that side to examine him. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt-" Tsukune gasped as he felt something brush against the twin wounds; had she just licked the blood away? Her quiet giggle answered that question for him, but she drew closer once again, and this time it was her lips that brushed against his skin, a kiss offered in apology. It was followed by another, and a third, her lips making their way closer to his ear…

"Moka…" he murmured, moaning in appreciation. He forced himself to move away, only to turn and face her, reaching out to cup one of her cheeks with his hand. He smiled at her, her hunger mirrored in his eyes, and the two leaned forward, the kissing now mutual.

While they initially took their time, pressing their lips together gently and all but hesitantly, it was not long before their passion took control. They clutched to each other desperately, the haunting feelings that had been circling around them driving them together with increasing need as their pace increased. Moments later they both fell back against the bed, but this did not interrupt them. Instead, they now let their hands roam across each others' backs, fingers caressing skin through the fabric of their clothes, travelling back and forth aimlessly. Somehow their legs had become intertwined, and they occasionally broke apart only to steal a quick glance at each other before returning to their kissing.

Tsukune's hand moved to Moka's side, hesitantly wavering there. His actions did not escape her attention, and she reached over to pull that hand forward, placing it directly above her heart. Tsukune paused, as if realizing he was drawing closer to taking a step too far, and his eyes opened to gaze at Moka as if to ask permission.

That was when he saw the two faint forms standing at the foot of the bed, watching him and Moka with impassive expressions.

"Tsukune, what's wrong?" Moka asked, feeling Tsukune stiffen, no longer responding to her kissing. She pushed away, then turned to try to follow the line his gaze was locked upon. She found nothing in the direction, and when she glanced back to Tsukune he was rubbing at his eyes, glancing again and again in that direction as if seeking something.

"It's… nothing. Nothing at all." His face bore a tight grimace, and he sat up on the bed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I don't… I don't feel right about…"

Moka watched him for a moment, her disappointment fading into a resigned patience. "It's probably for the best, anyways," she commented with a blush. "My other side was getting more than a little jealous, I think."

"Tell her that I'll spend time with her tomorrow. Will that work?" Tsukune's distracted frown broke, and he smiled reassuringly at Moka, who nodded with an odd quirk to her grin; tomorrow, it would be her turn to be jealous, though she couldn't avoid the irony of envying herself.

"Just, try to feel better, alright?" Moka asked compassionately, resting her hand on his shoulder for a second before rising from the bed. "I'd better get back to my room; I still have some work to do, and it's getting late. Don't worry," she added quickly, cutting off Tsukune's concerned question. "If I start feeling weird again, I'll come back and tell you, I promise."

"Alright," Tsukune yielded, his smile carrying a slightly-embarrassed edge. "I'm sorry that I, ah…"

"It's fine… this time," Moka commented, mischief in her eyes. With that said, she opened the door and stepped into the hall, offering him one final grin. "Good night, Tsukune."

"Sleep well, Moka."

The door closed, and Tsukune was alone once more. Sighing loudly as he buried his face in his hands and fell backwards against the bed, he wondered what had gotten into him. First headaches, and now he was seeing things… Despite himself, he spread his fingers enough to glance back towards the foot of the bed, checking once more for the apparitions he had seen there. No, there was nothing; he was really alone. And what a crappy time for his imagination to overwork itself, he grumbled, remembering what he and Moka had been doing at that moment.

Still… he stood from the bed and walked over to the balcony door, snapping the lock back into place. Perhaps the Headmaster's morbid homework could wait till tomorrow; he was already seeing ghosts, so his imagination hardly needed more encouragement. Now, he decided, it would be better just to finish up what homework he had left and then go to bed.

Tomorrow would be another day, and a chance for him to redeem himself. He smiled as he imagined what would await him, the time he would get with Moka's inner side. He could hardly wait.

* * *

Moka walked back down the hallway, her fingertips trailing along the wall as she remembered how it had felt to be held by Tsukune, how warm his lips had been. She had to struggle to resist the urge to go back to his room. If he wasn't feeling well either, perhaps the company would do him more good than being alone. She chided herself for her selfishness, realizing that was hardly the real reason she wanted to return; no, she wanted to pick back up where they had left off. Tsukune needed to rest, and she needed to cool down, especially since her other side had been grumbling nonstop since she had left Tsukune's room.

"_It's my body_, _I have a right to protest_."

"Like you won't be doing the same thing tomorrow," Moka pointed out sharply, pausing as she reached the door to her room. "You're just being competitive."

"_No I am_-!"

Moka wasn't listening to her other side's rebuttal, her attention elsewhere. She stared down the hall at the other two doors, trying to remember what they contained. Really, the Resting Place was too big of a house for just her and Tsukune; the Headmaster must not have had a smaller one for them to use. Still, her curiosity, and her lingering memories of how uncomfortable she had felt in her room earlier, compelled her to walk down the hall towards one of the other rooms. She opened the door, peeking inside. Another bedroom, with clothes and stuffed animals draped here and there. Whoever had stayed here last had left their stuff, it seemed. She noticed a picture frame on the nightstand, and moved to pick it up, intrigued.

Her eyes widened as she discovered that the picture was of her and Tsukune, their faces in embarrassed smiles. Oddly, the picture seemed out of line, as if it had been intended for a third person to be-

"_Ouch_!"

Moka groaned in pain, clutching at her head as she lowered the picture frame back to the nightstand, and her inner self echoed that sentiment. She turned to leave the room, staggering against the doorframe as she made her way back to her room. Lying down would help, she told herself. It had the other times, at least. Her earlier discomfort forgotten, she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

By now, the pain had mostly subsided, and she hesitated before she could fall onto the bed, glancing over at her reflection in the nearby mirror. She chuckled as she noticed how tight her eyes were; it was a good thing that Tsukune couldn't see her now, or he would worry himself to death.

"_This isn't right_."

"You're just jealous that I've kissed him more than you have," Moka joked, massaging her temple as she stared at the reflection of her rosario. Her other hand rubbed at her bare arm, trying to warm it; the air conditioning must have kicked on, because it was suddenly very cold in her room.

"_You know that isn't what I mean_. _These headaches_, _something is triggering them_. _It isn't normal_." Inner Moka paused, mulling over their situation. "_At the least_, _I shouldn't be feeling them the way I am_."

"I guess you're right, but what could be causing them? I can't really tell anything in particular that would be-" Moka paused, noticing that the light in the room looked considerably dimmed, as if the light bulb in the nearby lamp was going dead. She glanced away from the mirror at it; no, it was still-

"_LOOK OUT_!"

"_Moka Akashiya_."

Moka whirled, trying to find the source of that chilling voice, but jerked as something stopped her in place. She glanced down at the ivory blade that had impaled her, and then up at the massive shadow standing before her. The skull-mask the thing wore tilted down towards her, and she stared into the emptiness of its eye sockets, fighting to overcome her paralyzing shock.

It was too late. Moka faded from existence… only to reappear a second later, still impaled upon the blade. She flickered in and out, as if fighting to resist the wraith's power, and he watched her intently. "_I see_. _You_… _are two_." The wraith, incapable of surprise or concern, merely watched as her flickering began to slow. "_But no matter_." As if the words were a condemnation, Moka disappeared once more, this time not to reemerge. She, too, had been erased.

Thanatos stood still for a moment, considering his options. Both the vampire and the boy had proven surprisingly resistant to his powers; he had felt them struggling against his magic again and again, and had wondered if they would be the first to overcome it. He now understood part of the reason why the girl had been so resilient: as a vampire, she was powerful enough to prove problematic, and his magic had been forced to subdue two sets of memories. The boy, however…

He watched as the girl's shade walked away, passing through the door to her room with a dazed expression. Now, there was only one. He had been forced to use a considerable amount of his power to erase three people at once, but he was regaining his strength faster and faster now that he had three essences to feed upon. Soon enough, he would be able to feast upon the first, devouring her entirely, and then he would be strong enough to reveal his success to Fairy Tale.

"_You haven't won_."

Thanatos paused as he noticed the second ghostly form in the room. There, a girl that looked identical to the one that had just left, save for the silver hair and crimson eyes… the second personality. He stared at her silently, considering what this meant. Since she had not been physically manifested, had she not been erased by his powers?

"_You are right_," Thanatos replied. "_I have not won yet_. _But I shall_. _And_, _without a body_, _you can do nothing to stop me_." The words were offered as cold fact, and Moka glowered at him. "_He cannot sense you_. _He probably won't even be able to remember you_." Thanatos turned towards the window, the shadows trailing from his body stretching up from the floor to grasp at the frame, opening the way to the outside. "_Tomorrow_, _it shall all end_."

Inner Moka watched him leave, seething with rage. She wasn't entirely certain of what had happened to her other half, but she knew this monster was right; she had no way of reaching Tsukune. She would try, but without a physical form she didn't know how she could communicate with him. Still, she refused to surrender; this would not be how it all ended.

Yet, for all her determination, no answers came to her. Tsukune was alone, and defenseless, and there was nothing she could do. It was all up to Tsukune, now… and he didn't even know he was in danger.

Inner Moka screamed in frustrated anger, but the Resting Place remained silent, and soon after Tsukune fell asleep with an oblivious smile on his face.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is a bit late; I decided that a more polished version would be worth the wait, and I hope you agree. Just one more chapter in this section to go; I can hardly wait! Ah heh, I wonder if you all feel the same way. Don't worry, the big action is on its way, I promise. Soon, soon.

Also, yay, the last of the character introductions for this story is complete! I'm sure some of you have figured out his true name, but for those who haven't, answers… will be rather slow in coming. I awkwardly admit that I take unwarranted glee in prolonging such revelations; consider yourself warned (So sorry, couldn't resist the puns!).

In other news: I will yield that part of the delay with this section was due to an unfortunate fact of fanfiction writing, which I will term "Ferret Syndrome" (Ooh, shiny!). As an anime fan, as should be obvious considering what I write, I am always on the lookout for a new series to capture my interest. Those that do are devoured all but instantly, which has the tragic side effect of wrapping up my mindset in the characters and mechanics of that particular series. In turn, this usually means I spend time concocting half-finished plots for possible fanfiction, and manage to thoroughly distract myself from the works that I have already on the table. This past week added a new entry to my most recent list, which goes something akin to: Love Hina (fic in progress, if somewhat stuck at the moment) – Nagasarete Airantou – Zettai Karen Children – and the latest, Umineko no Naku Koro Ni (God help me). So, yes, I have been stuck in a horror/mystery mindset, much to my lady's ire; I do believe she might strangle me if she hears "Oh DESIRE!" one more time, and I don't know if I would necessarily blame her. I believe I have managed to forcibly shelve any further fanfic concepts/ distractions for the moment, save for my impending due date for the next installment of Toren, so I hope to have the next chapter of this tale out on time Wednesday morning. I am sure you tire of trusting me on that, however. ^_^;

Anyways, to get this released sooner I believe it best to cut this note here, and go ahead and post this section. As always, thank you for reading, and especially for reviewing; I shall hope to hear from some of you soon! Until then…

Well, until then, I intend to sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.: **I was an idiot to presume that I would make my usual deadline, considering the annual family-related obligations tied to Memorial Day weekend, as well as the fact that this chapter calls for a tad more research and, ah, bad poetry. Instead, expect the next chapter to be released on Thursday; I ask for your forgiveness, and shall strive to make it worth the wait.


	33. The One Left Behind

**Chapter 33**

_**The One Left Behind**_

The final morning, Tsukune's bedroom was considerably more crowded that it had been during most of his stay at the Resting Place. Despite this, he slept undisturbed, ignorant of the four girls that had taken up positions across the room. For all that mattered, they were each alone with their thoughts, unable to do anything to influence their fates.

Moka was the most openly emotional of the four, still kneeling beside Tsukune's bed. She could feel the emptiness creeping up around her, but maintained the strength to keep it at bay. She was determined to make Tsukune realize her presence, even though she had been unable to touch him. Surely he would realize something was wrong when he woke up, and would start searching for her. She just had to have faith.

Beside her, Inner Moka watched herself with a mixture of sympathy and frustrated ire. Just like her other self, she had proven unable to do anything to wake Tsukune. Even though she had resisted the powers of the monster that had taken her other self, her body had been erased, leaving her disembodied and invisible, as a quick glance at a mirror had proven. She didn't know what it was that had done this to her, but she knew that it would be coming for Tsukune, and only her fury kept her anxious fear at bay.

The second shade watched the two vampires impassively. She had been in the room for a day and a half now, and had lapsed into silent observation, no longer able to muster the ability to care about anything that happened. The world around her had begun to fade into grey, but even that failed to matter to her. She could only feel a vague certainty that she would not remain there much longer, though she could not say where that certainty came from.

The other watched them all, though it knew not why. Its form had already faded away, but still it remained in this room; it had no reason to leave. Instead, it lingered about the bed, registering the events happening around it with all of the interest of the empty sky beyond the balcony door. Nothing else remained for it.

"Ah…"

Tsukune woke up, stretching and sitting up in his bed. He rubbed at his face, feeling the constant dull ache of the headache that had been plaguing him for the past few days; it seemed that not even sleep provided much of a reprieve any more. He would have to get that checked out, he scolded himself… in a few days, perhaps. It could wait till then.

With a smile, Tsukune stood from his bed and prepared to face his day, blissfully ignorant of the fact that it might be his last.

* * *

"Oh, I forgot to get groceries yesterday!" Tsukune stared mournfully into the nearly-empty cabinets. He didn't understand how he had run out of supplies so quickly; it hadn't been that long ago that he had gone shopping, and he had bought enough supplies to feed… "Ah," Tsukune grunted, rubbing at his throbbing head. "Oh, well." He shrugged; he could take a cab to town later and pick up some groceries. At the least, it would be a good way to fend off boredom.

Once more, Tsukune wondered what he had done to get exiled to this house, so distant from the school he attended. There had been some trouble with a bully, or something like that… Tsukune reached out to grip the table as a wave of dizziness gripped him, but he managed to ignore the sensation. Of course, bullies were a pretty common problem at Yokai Academy. Funny, that, Tsukune mused. It used different characters, but the name of his school had a lot in common with the word for 'monster.' Just as he had the day that he had first gone to the school, Tsukune wondered at that with a smile.

Yokai Academy did feel like the setting for a horror movie at times, but his classmates certainly weren't that monstrous. Well, except perhaps for upperclassman Gin, the pervert. There was nothing that unusual about Yukari, though she was a tad young for her grade. Her prodigal skill at classwork, however, proved that she deserved her place among them despite her age. And then there was the energetic Kokoa, an underclassman that had joined the newspaper club along with him and Gin and Yukari and… "Ugh." Kokoa wasn't that unusual either, save for her obsession with her sister-

"Sister?" Tsukune asked himself. "Who is her sister?"

"_So_… _my little sister hates me_." _Despite the size of the enormous mace that Kokoa had swung at them_, _the silver-haired girl effortlessly shifted it out of the way to smile menacingly at the young vampire_. _Her crimson eyes alight with bloodthirsty humor_, _she tensed to unleash her fury on Kokoa_, _ready to answer the younger girl's demands_. "_Well_, _I don't care who you are_… _If you want to fight me_, _you'd better_… _learn your place_!" _She used the mace to swing herself forward_, _her leg arcing towards Kokoa_, _sending her younger sister flying back through the air_-

Tsukune blinked, rubbing at the side of his head. "Must've been a dream or something," he mumbled, pushing away from the table. Kokoa had sisters, but they didn't attend the academy. There were… two other sisters, right? Shrugging, Tsukune made his way towards the stairs, his mind set on the bottle of headache medication, making a mental note to purchase more of it.

Something told him these headaches wouldn't be going away any time soon.

* * *

"If that is all, sir…"

"Ah, yes, thank you, Ruby. You may leave." The Headmaster of Yokai Academy kept the tense smile upon his lips as he watched the witch walk out of his office, nodding to her as she gave him one final concerned glance before closing the door. As soon as the room was sealed once more, he allowed the smile to fall, gazing down at the open folder he held. Its contents were far more limited than before: only a single bound stack of papers, the one on top bearing the name 'Tsukune Aono.' So, it had come to the end, then.

The Headmaster leaned back in his seat, once more questioning the course he had taken. It was regrettable that he had not thought of another means of handling the situation, but it was far too late to modify his plans. He would have to trust in the bonds between Tsukune and his friends, and in the knowledge that he had offered to Tsukune. If that failed… nothing could save them.

Still, he felt compelled to do something… anything. No amount of silent self-chiding could relieve that urge; he already owed Tsukune Aono and his friends more than he cared to admit, and he had forced this issue onto them without even giving them open warning. Still, acting hastily would only place more at risk-

No. At this point, it was fair to say that everything was already at risk, whether or not he acted. The Headmaster nodded to himself, deciding to act upon his instincts. He could, at the least, take care of one potential distraction. Now that he could be certain that the traitor would be, for the moment, away from the Resting Place, he could ensure that he would be unable to interfere with what would happen there, even though the Headmaster suspected that 'Sam's' interests were more likely to favor Tsukune in the coming conflict. Plus, it would keep another interested party occupied and away from the danger…

A moment later, answering the Headmaster's summons, the slim form of Zachariel stepped into the office, bowing deeply to his master as he approached the desk. "Sir, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," the Hell-King spoke, his dark smile the only indication of the relief he was feeling as he succumbed to his impulsive desires. "I have a mission for the others. I would like for you to send Michael, Gabriel, Uriel… and Raphael, just in case, out towards the Resting Place."

"Sir?" Zachariel's shock was apparent, but the Headmaster merely chuckled.

"They are to keep the traitor occupied and away from the house, but under no circumstances are they to approach it until the battle there has ended." Zack nodded, understanding gradually coming to him. If the others had been deployed earlier, they would have been far more likely to confront Thanatos. Now, they would be occupied solely with their former comrade, and would be unable to get involved with Tsukune's dilemma.

"I shall convey your orders to them immediately, sir." Zachariel bowed once more, but hesitated, doubt painted on his expression. "And, sir, if you would like, I could personally-"

"That won't be necessary," the Headmaster interrupted, shaking his head. "I need you here… just in case."

"As you command." Zachariel straightened, his face wiped blank of any emotion. "Anything else, sir?"

The Headmaster paused, bending forward over templed fingers. "Yes, there is one other thing." His smile grew in time with his fears. "Send Ms. Toujo back, will you? I believe I have another matter for her to attend to."

As the door closed once more, the Hell-King sat back in his seat, feeling cold fear trickle through his system as the exhilaration prodded his heart to race. It all came down to this final moment, he knew, and his actions only raised the stakes. Still, in the end, it would all be worth it, he hoped…

Or it would all be over.

* * *

"Let's see… I needed to pick up medicine, soy sauce, ramen…" Tsukune narrowed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on reciting the list of groceries that he had compiled earlier, the piece of paper bearing the full list waiting for him dutifully on the table where he had absent-mindedly left it. He excused himself for that negligence, however; the pain in his head had flared up when he had noticed the cookies and, strangely, lollipops stored in the freezer. At the least, he consoled himself, rubbing a temple, he wouldn't have to buy sweets for a while.

Striving to distract himself from his headache, Tsukune glanced around at the storefronts nearby. He hadn't spent much time in the town since he had arrived, but had made enough trips that this area of town was familiar. He had passed the public pool some time ago, where the chlorine scent had no doubt contributed to his malaise, and had made his way through a shopping district choked with couples. Now, however, he was beginning to feel better; this area was considerably more open. For example, he noted, just beyond a movie theater was a public park… Gritting his teeth against the flare of pain, Tsukune staggered to a stop. Catching his breath, he continued on, struggling to ignore the pain. He knew where he was now, even though he hadn't come through here since he and…

"I don't know if I'm going to make it if this keeps up," Tsukune muttered to himself, rubbing his skull roughly. Straightening with effort, he forced himself to keep on walking. It wasn't much further, he knew. Once he got to the store and bought the supplies he needed, he could catch a cab back to the Resting Place, and then he could rest. He could make it that far, he assured himself.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

"Hey, Hideki… do we know him?"

Blinking blearily as he lowered the beer can he had been tipping skyward, the thin man followed the path of his leader's pointing finger. He squinted for a moment, his eyes having trouble focusing, before he sharply elbowed the thick-set man slumped against the wall beside. "I don't know 'im, boss. Hey, Mitsugu, wake up! You know that guy?"

"Hunh? What?" The other man narrowed his eyes, scratching at the edge of his closely-trimmed hair. "No, I don't recognize him," he finally blurted as the boy that Hideki had indicated walked out of sight, closing his eyes with the full intention of dozing back off.

"Sorry, boss," Hideki apologized, shrugging. "Hey, maybe he looked different the last time we saw him; most people look different after we pound their faces in. Well, except for people like flatface here," he muttered, nudging the nearly-dozing Mitsugu, who responded with an offended "Hey!" "That could be the reason we don't recognize him!" Hideki chuckled, pleased with the notion.

"I don't know," Yoshiharu muttered, staring in the direction the young man had gone. Something about him had felt familiar… too familiar. Just seeing the guy had made his knuckles itch, and that annoyed him. Better to take care of things directly, rather than risk the image of the guy's face nagging at his memory for the rest of the day.

"Y'know, you're right, Hideki," the leader of the trio of thugs commented, smiling down at his beaming subordinate. "Maybe I would recognize him better after we pounded his face in. What do you say we give it a try?"

Hideki giggled, nudging the slumbering mass beside him. "Come on, Mitsugu," he ordered the blocky man, who slowly stirred back to life. "Let's go have some fun."

A moment later, the three thugs emerged from the alleyway, stalking their prey. At their head, Yoshiharu grinned as he flexed his fists. 'Sometimes, simple, familiar solutions are the best way to handle matters,' he reminded himself. 'And, anyways, there is nothing wrong with a little friendly conversation.'

* * *

"Punch him again!"

Tsukune coughed as another kick found his ribs, pressing him deeper into the alley. He curled tighter around himself as the voice called for another kick, and a fist slammed his head against the pavement; were he not getting beaten, he might have wondered if they were purposefully doing that to confuse him. It seemed more likely that the brick-wall-turned-human that was currently thrashing him didn't take instructions well. Either way, the last few minutes had been entirely too painful for his tastes, and he didn't even know why they had decided to do this to him. He had just been walking to the store, minding his own business, when he had felt hands grip his shoulders and force him into the alley. The violence had commenced immediately thereafter, and the shouted taunts had done little in the way of explanation since.

"Enough, Mitsugu, give me a turn!" shouted the wiry thug, who glanced at his leader for confirmation. At Yoshiharu's nod, the thin ruffian stepped up to Tsukune and pulled his foot back for a vicious kick.

"Hideki," came the quiet voice from nearby, and the thug's hesitation offered Tsukune a brief moment of reprieve. Hideki turned to face his leader, curious about the calm, dangerous smile on the other man's face. "You're forgetting something."

"What's that, boss?"

"The reason we're doing this." Tsukune tensed, straining his ears to hear the next words in the hopes of finding an explanation for what he was suffering. "Remember? I wanted to see what his face looked like after we beat him." Yoshiharu smiled serenely, pointing towards Tsukune's head. "How can I do that if you don't hit him there?"

"Oooh, you're right!" Hideki chuckled in self-deprecation, kneeling down beside Tsukune as the bulkier man reached down to hold their victim in place. "Sorry, pal. This might hurt a little." He pulled back his fist with an eager grin, and then unleashed the first of many punches to come.

Tsukune felt himself slipping away, closer and closer to unconsciousness, but something wouldn't let him sink into oblivion. There was something that kept him awake, kept his heart racing… something that hungered. He wanted… blood, pain, to hear their screams and their bones breaking and to see the light fading in their eyes-

"_The truth is_… _he's already dead_." _The silver-haired girl walked towards him_, _cold resolution on her face_. "_I'm only sorry that he wasn't blessed with the better fate_ – _true death_. _Instead of the undead life of a ghoul_. _He has nothing like a life now_. _No soul_, _no will_. _He lives only to serve his instinctive lust for blood and flesh_." _Her eyes closed as she resigned herself to what she must do_. "_If we leave him be_, _he'll be killing humans soon_. _You know that Tsukune would never have wanted that_. _And the one to blame for making him into this_… _is me_."

Tsukune blinked as he came back to himself. Everything hurt… his stomach, his ribs, his face, his fists… He glanced down at his hands, surprised at the blood he found there. Had they cut his hands open? And when did he stand up? And why were they…

His eyes shot open wide as he stared at the three bodies draped across the ground. He immediately knelt beside one of them, checking at his neck for a pulse. To his relief, and slight surprise considering the battered condition of the thug's face, he found one. The same was true for the other two; they were all still alive, though they had been beaten beyond recognition.

Had… had he done this? Tsukune shivered, glancing around to see if he could find anyone to ask, anyone that could tell him what had happened. There was no one… he was alone. Added panic rushed in as he realized what would happen if someone found him like this. No, he had to get away; go somewhere to clean himself up, get what he needed and get back to the Resting Place. Then, maybe he could figure out what had happened…

Tsukune cast one final glance over the still bodies of the three thugs, and raced out of the alleyway, running away from questions he had no answers to.

* * *

"He started it."

"What the…! You lying sack of-"

"Chill, Sparky, no smoking in the car."

Michael sighed deeply as he fought not to listen to the bickering that had started the moment they had entered the car and had continued without pause ever since, his eyes focused on the road before them. At the least, he consoled himself, the squabbling pair were not sitting beside each other, even if that was what had led to this particular argument. If it hadn't been that, it would have been something else; he could not imagine what it must have been like when Gabriel and Uriel were partners, though it did raise the question of which he would have pitied more… if, back then, he could stand the company of either of them for more than just a few moments.

"Gentlemen, if you please, should we not be focusing on our surroundings? If our task is to seek out our lost brother before he interferes with the coming battle, we need to concentrate our efforts on detecting his presence. He could be anywhere in this forest, and it will be difficult to locate him before he reaches young Mr. Aono." The aged guardian sat with his fingers templed and his eyes staring blankly out the window, having considerably more luck than Michael at ignoring the fight between the other two guardians.

"Hey, Raphael, it ain't my fault Gabby stole shotgun," Uriel complained, the bald protector motioning towards the seat in front of him. "I called it, but that pompous lip-flapper hopped in pretty as you please!"

"My partner is driving, and the glint off your skull might distract him from the road," Gabriel pointed out haughtily. "I did it for the good of us all."

"I could have driven, y'know. I've just had one accident in the past… little bit, and I got my license back after-"

Uriel's words were interrupted by the screeching of tires, and the four guardians lurched around the car as the vehicle swung sideways, shuddering to a stop perpendicular to the direction it had been facing and half off of the pavement. For a silent moment the four sat in shocked silence, save for the driver, who was staring out into the wilderness just beyond the car. Gabriel was the first to speak, rubbing gingerly at his arched back.

"I think you dislocated my spine, Sparky," he moaned, wincing. "Ever heard of a seatbelt?"

"Imagine what it did to my face." Uriel groaned loudly from the backseat, rubbing his wounded nose with one hand as he straightened his sunglasses with the other. "Y'know, Mike, if you didn't already drive like a grandma I would offer you congratulations on finding the brake pedal. What gives, pal?" He glanced towards the driver's seat, noticing the way the dark-haired guardian was staring intently into the forest just beyond where they had stopped.

"He's here." With those words, Michael stabbed a finger into his safety belt's release button and threw open his door. The other three guardians exchanged glances before fumbling with their own doors and belts, hastily departing the car and searching the nearby area for any sign of the traitorous guardian. Uriel glanced over at Raphael, who shrugged helplessly, similarly unable to locate the impression that had alerted Michael. Gabriel, on the other hand, stepped beside his partner and glowered up at a nearby tree-covered hill, waiting for their opponent to emerge.

"My my, isn't this some reunion?" The voice from atop the rise drew the attention of other two guardians, and they joined Michael and Gabriel in watching as their enemy stepped to the edge of the rise and gazed down at them with a broad grin. "I hope you didn't come all this way for my sake. Wait, I know better; you came because you were ordered to. It's been so long, I've almost forgotten what it was like to live and breathe at the command of that batty old priest!" Sam laughed uproarishly, shaking his head in self-appreciative mirth. "You should try thinking for yourselves for once, it isn't that scary when you get used to it."

"'Specially when you only think about one thing," Gabriel snapped back. "Murder, killing, death; you never were the best conversationalist, but have you ever thought about taking up a hobby or something? I recommend tennis."

"We're here to stop you," Michael declared, reaching for his waist. "We know what you're planning, and we won't let you succeed." The guardian grasped the hilt of the sword that materialized at his side, and drew it forth, holding the blade out before him. "The Judgment," he spoke calmly, and the golden flames that erupted across its surface were reflected in the lenses of his sunglasses.

"You think you know what I'm planning? You don't have the slightest idea, you're too scared to look out from under your master's robes!" Sam shook his head bitterly, reaching up to pluck the sunglasses from his face. Tucking them carefully into one of his pockets, he lowered his hands to his belt, a smile seeping across his face as his anger dissolving into manic humor. "But, I'll humor you for a little while, at least. It's been too long since I've had a good fight, and the three of you should at least be a decent warm-up." He chuckled as Uriel shrugged apologetically at Raphael, who bowed and stepped back towards the car, waiting for his services to be needed. "But, there is just one problem…" He motioned, and a massive scabbard materialized at his left side, his hand resting just above the thorned crossguard. "Which sword should I use? Shall I go with the usual, or…" He motioned again, and another sheath appeared at his right side. Unlike its predecessor, this one did not hold a European sword; instead, the black-lacquered sheath was curved and thin, and the hilt and pommel immediately suggested a blade of oriental origin, likely a katana. "How about this one?"

"Son of a bitch." The cold snarl startled even the other protectors, save Michael, who nodded to his partner, understanding the naked fury on Gabriel's face. "You have no right to touch her sword."

"Why not? I killed her." Sam shrugged casually, but mock concern quickly appeared on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot about the twisted little love triangle you two and she had going on. Funny that I was the one that had to take care of her; seems the Hell-King didn't trust you two to do what he decided was needed."

"The Voice." These words gave Sam pause, and he watched as Gabriel drew the sword from his waist in a fluid motion. Gabriel held the short blade upright before him, the indented oval at the heart of its crossguard facing his opponent. The blond guardian smiled mirthlessly up at the traitor. "I'll be taking that sword back from you, then. After I kill you, that is."

"Well, what do you know, even Gabriel can get serious sometimes," Sam chuckled. He dismissed the katana with a wave, and reached over to take the hilt of the other sword. "I've never gotten the hang of her little gimmick anyways, so I guess I'll go with my own sword… shall we then, gentlemen?" He laughed eagerly, showing his teeth to the trio awaiting him at the base of the hill. "See if you can avenge her!"

And without giving them a chance to attack, he lunged down the hill, drawing his blade with a vicious howl.

* * *

"Ouch…"

Tsukune winced as he gingerly sat back on his bed, feeling the dull ache of the bruises the three thugs had left him. He hadn't expected to get into a fight, and couldn't even figure out why they had attacked him like that. It was probably just a random bout of aggression, he surrendered, shaking his head in disgust. Shame it didn't end well for them, he thought darkly, banishing the surge of fear he felt as he wondered what had happened to them while he had been unconscious.

He laid back, letting the softness of the bed comfort him as he closed his eyes. He had only grabbed a few necessities in the grocery store, deciding not to stay overlong after noticing how many people had been staring at him. Considering how roughed-up he had looked, he couldn't blame them, really. Still, that meant he would have to go back in a day or so; one more thing to take care of, though it wasn't like he really had all that much to worry about. Only keeping the house somewhat clean, and homework…

He opened one eye and glanced over at the stack of books and papers on his nightstand. Homework. It was getting late, and he hadn't even started. He was beginning to miss the days that he had tried to get all of his homework done every other day, back when he… A while back. He forced himself to sit up, reaching over for the folder on top of the stack. What should he work on first? He scanned the list of assignments. Ms. Nekonome's wouldn't take any time, but Ms. Ririko's math homework would be a pain-

"_Sorry_, _Teach_. _I'm not your student_." _The silver-haired girl stood with leg raised vertically_, _the body of the snake-like woman flying away from the vicious kick_. _There was a cold haughtiness in the girl's crimson eyes_, _certainty stealing away even the slightest thrill of her victory_. "_But I could be your teacher_, _if you want_… _There's a lot I could teach you_." _She lowered her leg back to the ground_, _turning away as the lamia's limp form slammed into the opposite wall_. "_Learn your place_!"

"Ah." Tsukune rubbed his forehead, the pain overcoming the quick flash of memory. Where had he seen that girl, anyways? In some sort of monster movie? And why had that snake monster looked like…

Maybe math could wait. He looked over at the stack of books, and he noticed the thin pamphlet sticking out from their midst. 'Oh, the Headmaster's assignment,' he mused, reaching out to pull it from the stack. 'Might as well read the poem he told me to finish, since I didn't do it yesterday.'

A moment later, after searching his memory for the title of the specific poem he had been pointed towards, he found the selection in question. He frowned as he scanned over the first stanza; just like the few he had skimmed over the previous day, it didn't look to be particularly well-written. Still, he admitted with a shrug, the Headmaster expected him to read it… better to go along with the old man's wishes.

_The Death of Death_

_It is a bitter irony_,

_That pride comes before a fall_.

_So rise the mighty_, _even as they forget_

_The same fate comes to all_.

.

_So brought the four to the glade_

_All their glory brought to waste_.

_In their wounded suffering_

_Savoring defeat's unfamiliar taste_.

.

"_For this_, _they will bleed_,"

_Snarled the first_, _screaming out his burning rage_.

"_I will have their heads on pikes_,

_Their pain writ in blood on history's page_."

.

_He was the thought the mightiest_,

_The wrathful champion_, _the Warlord in Red_.

_Once_, _though not on this day_,

_His mere sight sent mortals scurrying in dread_.

.

"_Let them have their shallow victory_,

'_Twill make our return all the grander_.

_Then we shall claim all they have_,

_And make them suffer for their slander_."

.

_So spoke the Hungering Queen_,

_She of the withering touch_.

_Mistress of consuming ambition_,

_Self-important right to claim too much_.

.

"_But how_? _We are defeated_, _our armies lost_,"

_Muttered the third_, _the Coward under his crown_.

"_We are alone_, _our powers weakened_,

_A prize for the army resting in the town_."

.

"_Let them come_," _declared their lord_,

_Silencing their words with his imperious smile_.

"_They are all but broken_, _deprived of resolve_

_And we will regain our forces in a short while_."

.

_The three quickly bowed their head to him_,

_Irrecoverably bound to his dark will_

_For he was the Shadow Lord_, _the Black Prince,_

_Timelord's son_, _He of the Eternal Kill_.

.

"_We are only slowed_, _not defeated_,"

_Smirking_, _yet still clutching his bloody gash_

_The Prince_, _still holding his invincible arrogance_

_Fully intended to turn the 'victors' to the lash_.

.

"_Come_, _my generals_, _rise to my side_.

_There is one thing left to be done to ensure our win_.

_Aid me in this ritual_, _overcome our flaw_,

_And we shall bring them to task for their sin_."

.

_But it was not to be_, _for treachery awaited_

_And so_, _when in the ritual the Prince's attention wandered_

_The two sprang their trap_, _severed his bonds_

_They would not allow the opportunity to be squandered_.

.

_The ritual was undone_, _their accord shattered_

_The Prince lay still_, _soul forever lost_.

_The Coward fled_, _the others cheered_

_They had gained their freedom_, _whatever the cost_.

.

_Heed well this grim lesson_, _betrayal's recording  
_  
_Though these deeds be lost in history's fog_.

_Learn well_, _all you who would seek above your life_

_The price that awaits those who would be a god_.

.

_He was thought to be invincible_,

_For the Prince is Death_.

_And so none could have seen_,

_The prince's death_.

"Well, that was… interesting," Tsukune mumbled, casually tossing the thin book aside. One assignment down, at least; he just hoped there wouldn't be a test over that. Poetry wasn't so much his thing anyways; he preferred manga, or short stories, like the ones that… Tsukune grunted, another spike of pain penetrating his skull. Well, maybe homework could wait. Where had he left that headache medicine? How much had he taken today?

Tsukune stood up, reaching over to the nightstand for the pill bottle – empty. Where had he left the new bottle? Fighting to gather his thoughts, Tsukune stood and made his way into the hallway. It was probably downstairs, he assured himself.

As he walked towards the stairs, he marveled once more at the size of the house he had been assigned to live in. It was huge, with several unused bedrooms; he had taken the largest simply because there was no one else to claim it. He felt a sudden curiosity as to what the other rooms looked like; he had not glanced inside, as far as he could remember. With that in mind, he walked past the stairs and opened up the first door he came to.

To his surprise, he found that it was decorated, as if someone had been staying there. Judging from the decorations, the last person to use the room had been a girl; she had even left the closet open, and he could see clothes hanging inside. It was all rather strange… especially the studded leather whip that was coiled upon the floor. He blushed at that, not allowing himself to think about what that might have been intended for-

"_I see_… _You used this so you could train your youkai power_. _But didn't you want to avoid becoming a monster_, _Tsukune_?" _The silver-haired girl inspected the whip in her hand closely_, _her eyes flicking up to watch him_.

"_Th_… _That's_, _I'm_…"

"_I don't feel that you need to become stronger_. _Whatever you do_, _it's because my blood is flowing through you_."

"_Eh_?"

"_More importantly_, _since you got results so quickly_… _this should be fine_." _She whirled the whip around herself as she stared into his eyes_, _measuring his reaction_. "_Would you like to practice against me directly_?"

Tsukune grunted, reaching out to press his hand against the wall to steady himself. Who was that girl he kept seeing? Were those memories? Why did he feel that he knew that silver-haired girl, even though he couldn't conjure up a name no matter how hard he tried. Why did it feel like she was someone very, very important to him?

What was wrong with him?

Tsukune noticed a mirror nearby, and pushed over to it to look at himself. He winced as he noticed how pale he looked, the sweat that was beaded on his forehead. It was rather disappointing to find that he looked pretty close to how he felt, considering his condition; if anyone saw him, they'd either call for an ambulance or a coroner. He leaned closer to the mirror to inspect his wounds from the fight earlier, squinting against the room's dim light- had it gotten dimmer, or was he just that tired?

He froze in place as his reflection disappeared, replaced by that of the silver-haired girl that had been appearing to him all throughout the day. He stared into her crimson eyes, the pain in his head beyond description, grasping at the single word that had been evading him all day and refusing to let go. He tugged at the buried memory, pulling it out despite the anguish he felt… "Moka?"

The face in the mirror changed expressions, her face twisting in terror. Her lips mouthed something as the chill settled over him, but what was she saying? It looked like… "_LOOK OUT_!" Tsukune blinked as the reflection vanished, revealing the darkness behind him. And, amidst the shadows, a skull-mask with empty eyes…

"_Tsukune Aono_."

**Author's Note:** The end. Heh heh heh, I never get tired of that joke. Of course, I suppose it says something about my writing style… I like pushing things to the very edge before things get really interesting. So it was, in my opinion, with Out of Nightmares; for example, the last time I claimed "The end" like that was just before the, again in my not-always-humble opinion, action-packed heroic rescue sequences. So, does this mean that the next chapter will be the beginning of the real action? I shall leave that to your deductions, eh?

….And, with that said, please forgive me if said chapter runs late, largely because of the massive-amounts of action/fight scenes that I'm not supposed to admit to yet. Also, I have company coming, and that usually puts a cramp on my writing, as we end up watching an anime series or two during the time he is staying with us, which is bad for my focus (I put extra commas in that sentence just for him, just in case he is reading; Comma King, indeed!). So, yes, I shall aim for Wednesday, but claim Thursday in order to avoid disappointing anyone.

Like, ah, this week. Mea culpa; as I noted in my delay notice, Memorial Day weekend is a bad one for me. I have never been overly fond of the practice of grave decorating/cleaning, especially since, in one case, it involves me putting my life at risk (Let me put it this way: a family feud involving high-powered rifles, an old graveyard off the backroad in the mountains of Eastern Kentucky, and a road that runs next to it and likely leads to pot fields. 'nuf said?). I view it as a responsibility, but it never fails to leave me in a grim mood, which I gather is considerably different from the solemn-yet-comforting family gatherings that many of my fellows in the area enjoy. So, yes, I apologize for the lack of warning; should I still be doing this next year, and you still reading, expect lateness around Memorial Day.

Of course, I won't be writing _this_ story then. No, I think I am safe from the ~50 chapter pinnacle I was dreading; 40 is more likely, or even less. It just depends on how much I cram into the next chapter (as noted previously, it will likely be quite large). Personally, I'm guessing 36/37 with epilogue, but don't hold me to that. So, yes, no chapters of Into Dreams next year. The sequels, on the other hand… Heh, soon I'll release the title, at least, for the next story in the sequence. The story blurb will have to wait until the final chapter.

On that subject, I will go ahead and get some bad news out of the way. I will probably take a week off, or maybe two or three, after the epilogue of this tale is released. I'll need a bit of a cooldown, especially since I've been averaging over a chapter a week since October, and I will need to focus on outlining the smaller events that will be taking place in this story's successor. I doubt I will stop writing, however; part of this whole grand endeavor is my intention to get myself accustomed to writing constantly. So, yes, this tale should be finished in July, and For Better or Worse should begin in August. (Heh, I said soon, didn't I? I guess now I won't have to spoil the titles of the rest of my stories, since it should be pretty easy to deduce.)

Wow… I'm getting a tad rambly in this note. Hrm, perhaps it comes from the fact that I just wrote an entire chapter in a period of four or five hours… yes, that must be it. There can be only one cure… first, to thank you all for reading and reviewing, and then to the editing, then posting…

And then sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.:** On that topic, The Layman noted in a review last time that I "sure do like sleep." I respond by saying that yes, I am quite fond of it. Of course, to elaborate, a fisherman likes water. So does the dehydrated victim of a desert's heat. Guess which category I shoehorn myself into? ^_^;

**P.P.S.: **Hasty stanza break fix in the poem; will work on getting FFN's bloody stubborn line break function to cooperate when I regain consciousness.


	34. Behind the Mask

**Chapter 34**

_**Behind the Mask**_

"You can't win. You must know that by now."

Deep in the forest in the hills surrounding the Resting Place, the two men faced each other, each panting for breath while watching their opponent warily. They had been separated from the others for some time now, but both were content with this; in their eyes, this was the real fight, their opposing ideas borne on the edges of their swords. Neither showed any sign of surrender, despite the blood trailing down their bodies. This fight would continue until death, Michael swore, and the madness in his enemy's eyes seemed to reflect that notion.

"You say that, but you're just as wounded as me. I have my convictions to keep me going; what do you have?" Michael lifted his blade once more, leveling it at his opponent. Without giving Sam an opportunity to answer, he charged forward, swinging his sword in an arc at his enemy's shoulder. Sam swiftly blocked the blow, but grunted under its weight, pressing the Judgment away from him through force of will.

"I have my destiny, and that is enough to end you!" Sam roared, freeing his blade from Michael's and advancing quickly. The goateed guardian was forced to retreat as Sam swung his sword wildly, the vicious spines and hooks decorating its edges promising a painful wound should it connect with its target. On the defensive, Michael concentrated on parrying Sam's assault, waiting for the traitor to tire. Soon enough, as he had expected, the traitor's attacks began to flag, and when Sam raised his blade above his head for a smashing lunge, Michael took advantage of the opening, driving his sword forward.

"Agh…" Blood trickled from the wound just behind where the two swords had met. Sam grinned at Michael, savoring the pain on the guardian's face as fresh vitality flowed into him, the spines of his sword lodged in Michael's shoulder drinking up the guardian's energy and passing it to its wielder. Michael had barely managed to keep the blow from sinking too deep; had he not realized that Sam's fatigue was feigned when he did, his sword-arm would have likely been severed from his body. A glow of anger, mostly at himself, grew on Michael's face, and he grunted loudly as he heaved upward, pushing Sam's sword away from him before he swung his own in a short arc in front of him, releasing the Judgment's powers in a flare of golden flame that Sam barely managed to dive away from.

"Do you see now, Michael?" Sam taunted as he climbed back to his feet, dusting himself off nonchalantly. He responded to the guardian's grim expression with a gloating leer. "Your words don't mean much when you allow yourself to be someone's puppet, moving at their whim. What are the convictions of a man without free will compared to my own, as someone who would defy the world in the name of his desires?" He laughed harshly, ignoring the determined step that his opponent took towards him.  
"That doesn't matter. I'll stop you here. I won't let you harm Tsukune, and I won't let you help Thanatos any more," Michael stated calmly, taking another step towards Sam, his sword burning golden in his hands.

Sam's next words, however, made even that inexorable advance stall. "_Help_ Thanatos? Ha!" The traitorous guardian shook his head in disbelief, eyes wide as he stared at Michael. "Why would I need to help _him_?" Sam grinned darkly, lowering his guard to shrug casually. "But I guess that shows exactly how little you understand about this whole situation. Really, if you wanted to stop my plans…" The barbed sword swung in the general direction of the Resting Place as the mad smile spread across Sam's face. "You would kill Tsukune yourself!"

The cold resolve Michael wore on his face was hardly the response Sam had been expecting, and the goateed guardian resumed his march forward. "I'm not listening to you any more. You let yourself be consumed by everything we fight against, and now you speak nothing but madness and hate. I'll silence you, for the sake of the man you used to be."

It was now Sam's turn to pause, and he openly gaped at the other man. "You really are that content to follow him, without ever looking at the world around you. You don't care, as long as he tells you that you've done the right thing. What would you do if you didn't have him to guide you by the hand, Michael? What happens when someone like me kills that old bastard?"

"I am the Hell-King's guardian," Michael spoke calmly, but the sword he held erupted into a golden blaze, as if feeding off the emotions Michael no longer permitted himself to show. He stared at Sam, now only a few steps away, and tensed for the final charge. "I won't let that happen."

Silence reigned over the two for a long moment as Michael waited for Sam to raise his sword back into position. It was the traitor's soft chuckling that ended the quiet, and he offered Michael a bitter smile as he shrugged in surrender. "You're way too much trouble right now, Michael. Sorry, but I don't have time for this any more. Unless I miss my guess, the Hell-King ordered you to stay a safe distance from the Resting Place; once I reach there, you won't be able to interfere any more. This is where we part, old friend," he spoke resignedly, the final words dripping bitter poison.

Realizing that Sam meant to flee, Michael drew his sword back as he charged forward, letting the Judgment's power build within him. "You aren't getting away this time!" he roared, unleashing the flames as he neared the traitor. He caught only the barest glimpse of Sam's slight smile before the pillar of golden fire exploded between them, rushing over the space that the former guardian had been occupying. Despite the destructive suddenness of the attack, Michael was not surprised to find that, once the flames died, there was no sign of the traitor. Sam had disappeared into the forest, racing towards his destination with a speed that Michael could not hope to match.

Sighing in deep irritation, Michael slid his sword into the sheath that materialized at his side before dismissing it. He glanced at the crater that his attack had left, shaking his head grimly. "This isn't over," he swore, before turning away. He began jogging through the forest, determined to rejoin the others before deciding how best to proceed.

As he made his way through the trees, the guardian's face steadily grew grimmer. The traitor had been right… Michael didn't understand what was going on. Still, he knew that, whatever his former ally had in mind, it would not be good. He could only hope that he and the others would be able to stop it.

With that in mind, he began running back towards his fellows, fighting to keep himself from imaging what could be happening to Tsukune at that moment.

* * *

Within the Resting Place, the pearlescent blade Charon lowered as its wielder stared sightlessly into the mirror in front of him. Thanatos was alone in the bedroom, and the house had fallen into silence. The wraith was consumed in quiet thought, striving to decide his next actions.

Tsukune had escaped. Somehow, the boy had sensed his presence before he had managed to strike, and had thrown himself out of the way as Charon had sought his life. Panicked he had fled the room, stampeding down the stairs and out of the house, terrified beyond reason by his assailant, and even now was running down the long driveway towards what he no doubt hoped to be his salvation. It wouldn't be enough, Thanatos knew; Tsukune could not run fast enough to escape him. Still, something gave the wraith pause, and he waited to decipher it before resuming his mission.

This was a trap, he knew, though he couldn't quite understand what Fairy Tale, or the other man that had spoken to him, had in mind. Certainly it couldn't be a coincidence; no, he had existed long enough to refute the existence of such vagaries of fate. Before he proceeded, he wanted to know why this target had been chosen for him, why this was to be his final act before regaining his soul.

Surely there was some reason he had been sent to erase a boy whose essence was nearly identical to his- or at least, who he had been when he was alive and whole.

Swiveling silently, Thanatos drifted through the Resting Place, his shadow rippling sinuously over the floor as he made his way down the hall. He knew that absorbing the boy would not harm him, not would reaping his essence drain him more than the others, so what was their goal? How did they intend to profit from this? He soared smoothly down the stairs towards the dying daylight that seeped in the open door, picking up speed as he went. If claiming Tsukune carried no specific threat, then he would be best served by completing that part of his mission as quickly as he could, before Fairy Tale interfered. Then he would have three days to decipher their intentions as he devoured each of his victims, gaining enough power through the four teens to devastate any opposition Fairy Tale would pose. He only had to reap Tsukune, and then everything would be in his hands.

With that decided, Thanatos paused before the door as skeletal wings spread from his shoulders, and then he lunged into the twilight air in a dark blur, racing like a gunshot after his doomed prey.

* * *

Tsukune gasped for breath as he raced down the hill, momentum lending him speed that threatened to send him rolling across the paved driveway should he lose his footing for an instant. Still, he dared not to slow down, not with that _thing_ after him. He shivered uncontrollably as he remembered the quick glance he had gotten of the creature's reflection in the mirror: the darkness, the pale skull, the empty eyes…

He had to get away. He didn't know how, exactly; the Coopers had gone on their vacation after- they were gone, and had taken their car with them, not that he knew how to drive anyways. Still, there was the road beside their house; maybe he could flag down a car there, find someone to help him escape… whatever that thing was.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he discovered his mistake, and he slowed himself to a jog as he approached the end of his flight. "No…" He gazed in despair at the iron gates sealing him from the world outside, remembering that the remotes that controlled it were in the Coopers' home and, tragically, in the emptied house behind him. That one was even less of a possibility, Tsukune mourned. Desperation pressed him onward, and he stepped up to the gate, shaking it roughly before giving up on that idea and moving instead to the brick wall beside it. He tugged at the creeping vines that decorated its surface, but the plants pulled free easily. He grasped at the wall, wondering if it would be possible to scale it; perhaps, if he could, it would delay the monster behind him enough for him to make his escape. Somehow, though, he doubted that.

The twilight around him seemed to dim, and despite himself Tsukune glanced back towards the Resting Place. The hillside behind him looked to be coated in blackness, a spread of slithering shadows that oozed towards him, but one dark mass in particular made him press against the rough brick: the skull-faced monster that had tried to stab him in the bedroom. He turned and scratched at the brick, trying to dig his fingers into the gaps enough for force himself up its sheer surface. His efforts were fruitless, and knowing that he was doomed he turned back towards his pursuer, eyes wide as he realized how close the monstrosity had gotten.

The monstrous shadow had slowed to a gentle drift as it came close, but it was already in the middle of the driveway only a scant handful of feet away from him. Even if he could find a way to escape, Tsukune knew, the creature would be able to catch him, and he didn't dare turn away from it now. He swallowed as he saw the creature extend its pale blade towards him, the darkness around it turning the crimson sunlight glinting off the blade to the color of old blood. Wrenching his eyes away from the sword, Tsukune tried to defiantly meet its gaze, determined to at least meet his end with a measure of courage, but the endless black he found in the eye-holes of the skull mask it wore sapped him of his will, leaving him sagging against the brick wall as he waited for his demise.

"_Tsukune_-"

Both the wraith and Tsukune froze in place as they heard the roaring sound draw nearer. Light lanced through the bars of the gate, spearing at the wraith as both he and Tsukune turned towards the noise. Even the shadowed horror paused in surprise as he realized what was about to happen, and only just managed to slide out of the way as the iron gates exploded off their hinges and the bulk of the massive vehicle screeched to a shuddering halt half-off the driveway just beyond where Thanatos had been standing.

"What…?" Tsukune managed, gaping at the bus as the doors shrieked open. He stared as one of the occupants stepped down, running a hand back over his dark hair before adjusting his headband. The young man grinned smugly at Tsukune as the bus' other riders made their way out after him: two girls younger than Tsukune, one with a pointed hat and the other with orange hair in twin ponytails, and the last was a dark-haired girl slightly older than Tsukune, with an elaborate wand in hand.

"It's been a while, eh, Tsukune?" The young man offered his traumatized and confused friend a thumb's up while the girls behind him grinned towards Tsukune, and even the bus driver stepped to the stairs of his vehicle and smiled darkly, nodding towards the human teen as he lit his cigar. "Looks like we got here just in time!"

Tsukune gaped towards the group of his friends, even the monstrous creature that had been pursuing him forgotten for the moment. It couldn't be… "Gin?"

* * *

"Y'know, there was entirely too little face-stompin' in that fight for my taste. We ride all the way out here to mix it up with that turncoat, and we get left behind to play fire-fighter while Captain Never-Happy gets all the glory. What's with that, hunh?"

Gabriel breathed a long, irritated sigh as he gazed over the smoldering piles of debris scattered across what had been their battlefield. "Maybe it would help if, next time, you don't set the whole forest on fire, eh Sparky? Just a little bit of restraint, that's all I'm asking." Fortunately, the worst of the blaze seemed to have subsided; for a moment, it had looked like their carelessness had started a forest fire that would rage out of control.

"It ain't all my fault!" Uriel protested loudly, sniffing and turning his face away from the other guardian as he scratched his bald head. "If you didn't knock all the trees into neat little piles, we woulda been fine!" He motioned towards the devastated forest, into which long scars had been carved, the trees heaped at the edges of each wound. "You ever think about becomin' a lumberjack? Cause that sword of yours sure would be handy in that line of work. Not like you're worth much elsewise, especially when you get cut up so easy." Uriel glanced towards Raphael, who was largely ignoring their bickering as he tended to Gabriel's wounded left arm.

"Shut it, hothead. He barely even bothered to attack you, so what does that say about your contributions-?"

"Gentlemen, it looks like our comrade has returned," Raphael interjected, nodding towards the forest as Michael stepped into the clearing that their battle had created. The older man tightened the bandage around Gabriel's arm, drawing a wince from the blonde guardian, before stepping towards their returning friend. Michael's grim, frustrated expression told them enough of what had passed between him and the traitor. "If you'll allow me, I'll tend to your-" Raphael offered, cut off by Michael curt dismissal.

"No time. Let's get back to the car and chase after him; at the least, we can set up a perimeter around the Resting Place to keep him from escaping after..." Michael grimaced, shaking his head. "Let's move."

The other three quickly followed that order, and they made quick time back to where their vehicle waited. As they reached the car, Uriel started to offer to drive, but one glance at Michael's dour expression silenced him. Before they even managed to enter the vehicle, however, the sound of approaching traffic made them pause. "Get in, I'll pull us out of the road-" Michael started, but the words died in his mouth as he caught a glimpse of the incoming convoy.

The first of the jet-black cars stopped a short distance from them, and the doors opened as four dark-suited men stepped out, each of them nonchalantly resting their hands near barely concealed holsters. Behind them, the second and third cars stopped to release their passengers, which were similarly attired and armed. Beyond them, even more cars approached, all of them as similar in appearance as their occupants.

"Fairy Tale," Michael deduced, the words a curse.

"Not that big of a challenge," Uriel noted casually.

"You didn't bother to count, did you?" Gabriel commented dryly, nodding towards the accumulating line of stopped cars, and, towards the back, a couple of vans. Each vehicle was dispersing its occupants, and it looked as if the nefarious organization had deployed the better part of one of its branches to the Resting Place. "They'll slow us down, at the least."

"If you gentlemen don't mind," spoke the leader of the advancing wave of dark-suited operatives, "we need to pass through here. If you would kindly move your car?" He smiled broadly, but the expression did little to reduce the threat coating his polite words.

"They can't interfere with everything else," Michael spoke resignedly, glancing over at his comrades. "We'll have to stop them here, and then go after the traitor." The other three guardians nodded before turning back towards the swelling mass of monstrous mafia members.

"Well?" prompted the leader of the contingent of Fairy Tale agents.

"Sorry, pal," Gabriel replied as the guardians reached down to take up their weapons. "It looks like you took a wrong turn. But don't worry, we'll make sure you end up in the right place. How's the nearest hospital sound?"

Before their enemy could manage a reply, the guardians lunged forward, diving into their next battle.

* * *

"_You will not be allowed to interfere_."

As one, Tsukune, Gin, and the others turned to face the hulking shadow that was drifting slowly towards them. The wraith's voice was even, still emotionless, but he held the pale blade out before him as he looked from Tsukune to the newcomers and back. "_Flee_," he ordered the group from the Academy, still determined to complete his task without distraction.

"Sorry, not happenin'," Gin responded easily, turning towards the wraith. "It took long enough to get here; I don't wanna leave just yet."

"So, this is the tall, dark, and creepy that the Headmaster warned us about," Kokoa smirked eagerly, reaching out the grasp the bat flapping at her side. In response to her touch, the diminutive creature began to reshape itself, one wing lengthening into a slender blade. In just a moment she held a falchion easily as tall as herself, but despite its obvious weight she hefted it with a single hand effortlessly. "Looks fun," she commented, not bothering to hide her bloodthirst.

"Tsukune, stay out of the way. We'll handle this," Ruby suggested, taking up her wand as six green-black wings unfolded from her back. Beside her, Yukari also raised her wand, glaring at the wraith.

"But don't go too far," the young witch stated. "You have to be the one to finish him, according to the Headmaster."

Thanatos watched them silently, his dark gaze focusing on Ruby for a long moment before shifting over to the bus. At the steps, the bus driver met his gaze, reaching up to tip the brim of his cap before turning back into the vehicle. "I'll just get this thing turned around," he stated calmly, closing the door behind him. A moment later, the bus roared back to life before making its way up the hill, leaving the five teens alone with Thanatos.

Once the bus had departed, Thanatos turned his attention back to Tsukune, ignoring the others. The skeletal wings behind him spread slightly, and he darted forward with deceptive swiftness, descending on the helpless teen with the speed of a stopping hawk, the ivory blade aiming for Tsukune's chest. It all happened in an instant; Tsukune had no chance to move away-

"Not so fast!" Gin roared, slamming into the wraith's side. At the same moment, twin tendrils wrapped around Tsukune's arms and wrenched him away from the brick wall, pulling him out of line with Thanatos' attack and closer to the witches. Noticing that the tendrils that had saved him were extended pinion feathers from Ruby's wings, Tsukune nodded his gratitude to the witch, who smiled in response before focusing her attention back on the wraith.

Tsukune glanced over to Gin and Thanatos, noticing that Gin had taken on his monstrous, lupine form, coarse fur spread across his body and lengthened face. Gin's true form as a werewolf placed him among the strongest of monsters, close to vampires; if any of them stood a chance against this monster, Gin would be one of the most likely.

Tsukune froze. Wait, werewolves? Witches? Vampires? Just this morning, he had been thinking to himself about how odd his school's name was, but it wasn't a school for monsters- The spike of pain made him groan audibly, and he clutched his head, trying to fight the agonizing headache away.

A short distance away, the werewolf chuckled hungrily, flexing his fingers as he watched the skull-mask of the wraith before him. "You're pretty fast, but you're nothing compared to a werewolf under-" His eyes widened as the wraith lifted its other hand.

"_Away_," Thanatos ordered, and the shadows under his form shot forward in grasping strands, wrapping around Gin's limbs and throat. As the werewolf reached for the tendrils of shadow at his neck, fighting to claw them away from him, Thanatos motioned to the side. In compliance with his unspoken order, the strands of darkness lifted Gin from the ground and tensed to throw him aside. Before they could, however, a blade sliced through them, sending Gin sprawling to the ground.

"My turn!" Kokoa announced cheerfully, running past the supine Gin towards Thanatos, the bat-turned-blade ready at her side. She made it within a few feet of the wraith before the shadows erupted from the ground at her feet, rising up to consume her torso and head. This time, no one managed to act in time to keep Thanatos from flinging his enemy aside, and Kokoa landed a good distance away, partway up the hill.

"_Stand aside_," Thanatos ordered the witches, drifting towards them with deadly purpose.

"We won't let you hurt Tsukune," Yukari declared, flourishing her heart-shaped wand. A metal washbasin materialized above the wraith, but a strand of shadow shot from the ground to bat it aside, Thanatos not even bothering to glance at it. Yukari didn't show any disappointment at this, instead smiling harshly. "Maybe you should take your own advice and run while you can, because we're not moving."

"_Then you will die_." Yukari blinked as the wraith's wings flexed, and an instant later he was gone. The voice came from directly behind her, but she couldn't manage to turn in time to see the attack coming; instead, the wave of shadow crashed into her and slammed her into the ground with crushing force, sending the wand spinning out of her hand.

"Yukari!" Tsukune shouted, rushing over to her side. To his immense relief, the young witch looked to be alright, if dazed. It was a moment too late that he realized that he had drawn closer to the wraith, and he turned to face Thanatos as the blade raised to point towards him.

"Enough," Ruby ordered, eyes tight as she concentrated. Thanatos glanced down at the feathers that bound him and his blade before turning to face her ominously. The shadows around him began to extend, reaching for the witch, as if to bind her in turn. Meanwhile, Thanatos' form seemed to expand, stretching the feathers that held him in place to the point of breaking.

"Haven't you ever heard that you're not supposed to hurt girls?" growled the voice from behind the wraith. Still constrained, Thanatos couldn't turn to face Gin as the werewolf pounced upon him, ripping into the wraith's back with a bestial fury. For all his efforts, an assault that would have shredded a flesh-and-blood foe, Gin's attacks seemed to have no lasting effect on the shadowed mass. Instead, as the feathers snapped and gave way, shadows erupted from the ground behind Gin, once again wrapping around the werewolf and pulling him into the air. This time, however, they didn't try to fling him aside; instead, they retracted into the ground, pulling Gin against the earth. Still they didn't stop, tightening around his arms and legs, as if trying to force Gin into the ground. The werewolf tensed, fighting back against their pull, but they redoubled their efforts, and as his bones began to creak Gin roared in agony.

Desperate to save their friend, Ruby and Yukari acted simultaneously, the younger witch diving for her wand and swiping it towards the wraith as Ruby willed her feathers to extend once more. Another wave of darkness blocked Ruby's attack, forcing the feathers back at their master as she was bowled over by the shadows. Yukari's efforts, however, proved more successful: she conjured her favored winged tarot cards, the first of which drew Thanatos' attention towards her and away from Ruby. Most of the cards buried themselves harmlessly in his shadow-formed flesh, save one, which glanced off of the bone-white mask the wraith wore. Even though the card didn't even scratch the mask, the wraith grunted, and Gin's screams ended as his constraints suddenly loosed.

Yukari smiled darkly, raising her wand once more. The mask, it was his weak point; she only had to- Her thoughts were interrupted as a pillar of shadow spiked skyward from her feet, throwing her into the air to fall limply against the grass a distance away.

Thanatos turned towards Ruby swiftly, extending his free hand. "_Stop_." As if by his command, the witch froze completely in place, her eyes half-lidded in the midst of a blink. Even her breathing was stilled; it was as if time had ceased to move for her. With that done, Thanatos glanced over the groaning werewolf and the limp form of Yukari before turning triumphantly to face his true prey. "_Tsukune Aono_," he said resolutely, holding Charon aloft.

He paused as he saw that Tsukune wasn't looking at him, but instead at something to the side. He turned in time to catch the motion as the figure that had been sprinting towards him launched into the air, the sword she carried held vertically over her head. He saw the laughing green eyes and the manic grin on the young vampire's face, but could not react before she descended, the sword falling precisely across his mask.

Kokoa landed in a kneel, smirking up at the wraith as she stood back up and lifted her sword once more. "Forgot about me, didn't you-?" Kokoa paused as the two halves of the mask clattered to the ground before Thanatos, rocking to a rest before fading into the air. Her eyes widened as she stared at the wraith's face, and her own quickly slipped into a mask of rage. "Don't think I'll take it easy on you, just because you look kinda like my sis!"

Tsukune blinked, also staring at Thanatos' face. Kokoa was right, the monster's features did look like the face from the memories he had been having all day, except slightly different: the hair was darker, and the eyes were green, and overall the face looked softer, gentler, or at least it would if not for the bitter expression of hatred it wore. Still, it wasn't anyone that he recognized… "Ah… ah… AH!"

Kokoa glanced at Tsukune, shocked by his scream, and that distraction was all the advantage Thanatos needed. A surge of darkness collided with her stomach, doubling her over, and another arced up from the ground, slamming against the back of her neck. Thanatos drifted towards Kokoa, the feminine face he wore sneering down at her, the expression in stark contrast to his emotionless voice. "_You are a nuisance_. _Die_." The shadows surged up around Kokoa, ready to consume her.

A fierce swing of her sword sent the shadows reeling back, and Kokoa grinned angrily at the wraith, chuckling under her breath. "You think that can kill me? I fought my sister, daily! You're less than nothing!" Roaring that as a battlecry, she lunged forward, slicing down at the wraith. Her blade scratched against his as she pressed forward, eager to wipe the gloating, almost-familiar expression from his face.

A short distance away, Tsukune writhed on the ground as thoughts exploded in his mind. He felt as if his world was twisting and warping around him, and half-seen memories and images fizzled all around him. _Vampires_? _Kokoa didn't have a sister_ - _Moka_, _Moka_, "_Learn your place_!" – _He lived alone_, _he didn't know anyone named that_ - "_Something to remember this by_. _I hope you don't mind carrying it_." – _He was a normal high school student_, _normal_, _normal_ – _The taste of her lips_, _her fangs in his neck_, _the feeling of surrender as she drank his blood_ – _Moka Akashiya_. _Moka Akashiya_.

Thanatos watched as Kokoa was lifted into the air, her blade falling from limp fingers as her head lolled back listlessly, and she stared numbly up at the sky. Satisfied, Thanatos willed the shadow-strands to tense, and then release. Like a whip, the shadows arced Kokoa higher into the air before bring her back to the earth, or, more specifically, the pavement of the driveway. Releasing her still form, the shadows slowly drifted back to Thanatos, who stared expectantly at Kokoa, waiting for any sign of a revival. He had been tempted to erase her, so stubborn of an opponent was she, but he knew that it would be better to conserve his energy for his target, and those that might come after. When Kokoa failed to move, Thanatos nodded, as if in respect, before turning back towards Tsukune, the face he wore twisting into an expression of sadistic expectation.

"Give her back."

Thanatos paused when he saw Tsukune standing before him, the teen's head lowered. No matter, he decided, leveling his sword as he prepared for the final blow. He only had to strike, and then… He hesitated as Tsukune's head lifted, and the nascent moonlight glinted off of the boy's crimson eyes. Something in Tsukune's aura had changed, Thanatos realized; this was more akin to the other girl, the personality of the final girl that he hadn't managed to take-

"GIVE HER BACK!"

The face that Thanatos wore blinked once, and then the fist collided with it. The wraith's head snapped back, and for a moment he struggled to think. The boy was faster, and that blow felt as though it had loosened the magic that bound – Tsukune struck again, this time a punch to the stomach that staggered the wraith, and then a cross that impacted with the angled cheekbones of the face he wore. Thanatos gripped the hilt of Charon, ready to stab the boy before he could continue to attack; every punch was diminishing the magic that restrained his last victim. He had to –

"MOKA!" Tsukune howled, drawing back as his entire body tensed. He stared at that face that he knew he should remember for just a second, letting the pain of forgetting fuel his rage. For just a second, he thought he saw fear in the depths of those green eyes, and that struck a primal chord deep within him; Moka was in danger, and he was all the hope she had left. This monster had taken her from him.

He would take her back.

The instant after the punch landed, surge of utter darkness emanated from the wraith's falling form. In its wake, the world changed; altered pictures corrected themselves, memories flooded the minds of those close to Tsukune and his friends, and, before the mirror in one of the bedrooms in the Resting Place, a person faded back into existence. Blinking, Moka Akashiya glanced down at herself, struggling to understand what had just happened. Just a moment before, she had been in Tsukune's room, staring blankly at one of the walls, and then-

"_Move_!" ordered the voice from her rosario. Moka glanced down at it, confused, but she could feel the desperation her other self was trying to communicate. "_Get the Belmont_, _quick_! _Tsukune is in danger_!"

That was enough for Moka. She lunged for the whip, grasping it and turning towards the door even before its magic had the chance to cancel out the power of her seal. As the transformation restored her vampiric form, however, she used her power to sprint through the hall, leaping down the stairs in her haste. She could feel Tsukune's presence nearby, and knew that he would be facing the wraith; she could only hope that she could get there in time to help.

At the base of the hill, Tsukune panted as he back away from the prone form of the wraith. He had thrown everything into that final punch, and it seemed like it had worked; he could remember everything now. He remembered meeting Moka on the first day of school, he remembered all the times she had drank his blood. He remembered living with her in the Resting Place, and the date he had shared with both of her sides, and the time that she had come to his bedroom the night before she had vanished…

He remembered the headaches that had plagued them both. The headaches that had haunted him every time he tried to think of her, after she had disappeared. The headaches they had both been suffering from for days now.

Epiphany stabbed into Tsukune like a knife. If the headaches were a symptom of whatever this monster had done to Moka, then… did that mean he had done it to someone else? Someone else close to Tsukune, someone he cared for? He thought of the empty bedrooms, and, unbidden, a phrase from one of the books the Headmaster had made him read forced itself into his mind: "_The fact that wraiths lack a soul also constitutes one of their greatest weaknesses_. _Because of this_, _they are reliant upon other beings to provide the necessary life-force to keep them animated_, _draining the spiritual energy from released souls in order to avoid destruction_." Had that monster… eaten someone else he knew? How many? How many friends had he forgotten? Had they been acquaintances, family, someone he loved?

Would he never know?

Tsukune groaned in pain as the headache blazed through his mind, and his fears consumed his heart. His friends, with the exception of the still-unconscious Kokoa, glanced at him worriedly as they tried to force themselves to their feet and to his side. So concerned for Tsukune were they that it took a moment for them to register the other movement near him, the roiling shadows rising up from the ground where Thanatos had fallen. "Tsukune, look out!" Yukari shouted, as Gin threw himself to his feet and dashed towards his stricken friend and the recovering victim.

He wouldn't make it in time. As Gin neared the wraith, Thanatos turned to face him, and the werewolf's eyes widened as he saw that the mask the creature had worn was reforming, quickly covering the unfamiliar face the wraith now wore. As the last strands of blue hair were covered behind the skull-mask, Thanatos extended a hand towards Gin. Hoping to reach the creature before he could unleash whatever he was intending, Gin willed himself to move faster, his clawed hand drawn back to attack. Still, he seemed to be slowing down, and it was taking too long to reach the monster… too long, too slow…

Thanatos stared at the werewolf as his motion slowed nearly to a standstill, and beyond him the two witches were similarly afflicted, raising their wands with glacial sluggishness. Tsukune, however, he left untouched by his chronomantic powers; not only had Tsukune proven surprisingly resistant to his magic, but also he would need that energy to erase the boy, now that the essence of the vampire had been ripped from him. His powers had mostly recovered from his earlier assaults on the three girls, but now he had lost everything he had taken from the last of them, and that left him weakened enough to not want to press matters. No, after he claimed the boy he could wait to erase the vampire last, and then his work would be done.

In front of him, Tsukune moaned in his mental anguish as he struggled to reclaim the memories that had been ripped from him. Try as he might, he could recall nothing, not even a hint of who it was that he had lost. Instead, the pressure in his head grew to unbearable levels, blanketing him in a pain that threatened to suppress his thoughts. He had to remember, he had to fight against the wraith's powers… he had to get them back. But… who were they? The faces he had forgotten, the memories that they had shared…

Slowly, the pain in his skull began to diminish as Tsukune felt himself drifting away, a numbness spreading through his body. In the place of the pain was a growing red tint, an aching hunger. He couldn't remember them, but he could get them back. He could make that monster pay for what he had done. He would have its blood, its life… he would rip it apart with his own hands.

The sound of the seal cracking did not make Thanatos pause. Instead, he leveled Charon at Tsukune's chest and drew back. He noticed the red lines spreading up the boy's neck, the sudden look of childlike serenity that had taken over Tsukune's face, but took this as reason enough to hasten the end, and lunged forward, driving the blade forward. It ended now.

Charon's path was diverted with a gun-loud crack, and the wraith glanced down at his sword, noting the whip wrapped around its blade. The hollow eyes turned towards the hill, and the crimson-eyed girl standing there, the handle of the Belmont tightly gripped in her right hand. "You had to sneak up on me to erase me," she noted, her smiling baring her gleaming fangs. "So I'll consider this making things even."

"_You should wait your turn_," Thanatos commented, raising his free hand to send his powers at his new opponent. Motion in front of him drew his attention, however, and he turned to see Tsukune lift his head, the peaceful expression the boy wore fading in favor of an eager smile, the crimson eyes empty of everything save bloodlust. Tsukune took a single step towards the wraith, and Thanatos willed his shadows to seize him, wrenching at grip of the whip as he tried to place Charon between himself and his enemy.

It was too late. Tsukune, or rather the ghoul that had taken his place, lunged forward, tearing through the shadow tendrils that tried to bind him, swatting the leather-wrapped sword out of Thanatos' grasp with one hand as the other sought out the wraith's mask. Thanatos fell back, but still Tsukune attacked, raining punches onto Thanatos' body and mask, sending shards of the mask flying into the air. Even as the wraith fell to the ground, Tsukune's assault only picked up speed, and he laughed eerily as he ripped and pounded at the amorphous shadowed form and the quickly-misshapen face it wore, ignoring the strands of darkness that struggled to tear him away. On the hillside nearby, Moka nodded in approval, even as she winced and looked away from the mindless violence the ghoul was inflicting on their enemy.

It ended with a pulse of darkness. Thanatos lay limply as the surprised ghoul blinked, straightening and looking dully up towards the Resting Place. Almost immediately, a winged shape rose over the edge of the hill there, and Kurumu quickly dove towards them, a brilliant smile on her face as she sought out her beloved. The ghoul stepped towards her, pausing as he heard the low, dangerous call from the vampire. "Tsukune, restrain yourself," Moka warned, drawing his attention to herself. "If I have to knock you out until Ruby and Yukari can restore your seal, I will."

Realizing that something was wrong, Kurumu swooped down beside Moka. One glance at Tsukune's appearance and empty expression was enough to tell her what had happened, and she nodded to the vampire. "I'll bind him, you see if you can help everyone else," she offered. Moka gave her an appraising stare before nodding, turning towards their still nearly-inert friends as thick cords of shadow reached up to wrap around Tsukune's arms. The ghoul pulled at the bindings, threatening to snap the illusionary bonds, but more sprang from the ground to hold him in place. The succubus' eyes widened, however, as more and more sprouted from the earth, some wrapping around Tsukune's neck and tightening dangerously.

"Look out!" Kurumu shouted as tendrils of darkness sprang up to clutch her, wrenching her off balance. Moka turned in time to realize the danger, leaping into the air to avoid the first wave of shadowy strands, but even as she descended more erupted from the ground and locked her in the air, all but coating her form. The three friends were lifted into the air as the hulking form of the wraith once more rose upright, the skull visage looking at each of them in turn.

"_It seems I will have to solve this another way_. _Your deaths will have to suffice_, _instead of being erased_." As he said this, Thanatos willed the cords around the trio's necks to tighten, strangling off their breath and digging painfully into their throats. He watched as they struggled, waiting for their movements to still. One after the other, their thrashing ceased, but still he did release them, wanting to be certain that they perished.

A faint flicker of light from the gate drew his attention, and he turned to glance in that direction. Standing there, nonchalantly taking a deep puff from his cigarette, was a black-suited figure. The man nodded casually to Thanatos, a threatening smile on his face, and he wagged a finger disapprovingly. This was enough for the wraith to understand the situation he was in: weakened as he was by the loss of the essences of his last two victims, and the energy he had spent in erasing them initially, he would stand no chance against Fairy Tale's forces. In killing his targets now, he would have to deal with them in this depleted state, and they would likely take exception to the means he was using to dispatch his victims. This man would be his executioner, should he kill the trio he held at the brink of death.

He had to have more energy before he could face them. Thanatos glanced up at the now-limp teenagers, loosening the tendrils that gripped them and letting them fall to the earth. Without a word to his observer, the wraith turned and slid away into the darkness, rising up the hill towards the forest surrounding the Resting Place. He had one final means of recouping his losses, and soon enough that would be prepared for him.

As the wraith disappeared, Sam smiled to himself and stepped back outside the gate, hoping to avoid the notice of the recovering teenagers. His work had been done, for now; he only had to wait for the final act, and then he could step in. It was going fairly close to his plans… so far. Chuckling, Sam followed the edge of the wall around the Resting Place, moving to take his post and observe the rest of what was to come.

It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

"Tsukune… are you alright?"

Tsukune coughed and gagged, rubbing at his throat as if still trying to free himself from the choking tendril that had released him minutes ago. He forced his eyes open, trying to will himself back to full consciousness, but pain lanced through his eyes and brain in silent rebuke for his haste. Slowly, he twisted his neck to glance at the person kneeling beside him, her eyes wide and anxious as she watched him recover.

"Kurumu… you're back," he managed, smiling brightly despite the aching in his chest and neck. "So… glad…"

Moisture gathered at the corners of the succubus' eyes, and she grabbed Tsukune and pressed his face between her breasts, cradling him fiercely. "I was so scared! I tried to tell you, but you couldn't see me and everything started turning grey and I don't remember what happened towards the end but it was bad and-!" Tsukune weakly pawed at her shoulder, his already beleaguered lungs not ready for one of her trademark chest cuddles quite yet, but it took Moka grabbing Kurumu and yanking her away to free him from her affectionate grasp.

"Just be glad that seal locked away his ghoul side after he was knocked out," Moka chided her friend, but despite the harshness of her words she couldn't restrain the smile that tugged at her lips. "Come on, Tsukune, let's get you and the others back to the house. We can try to figure out what scared off that creature later."

The sound of a body hitting the ground distracted them from their reunion. The trio of teens glanced over to where Gin had fallen, the werewolf's slowed charge suddenly resuming and throwing the older teen to the ground. At the same time, Ruby and Yukari thrust their wands into the air before blinking in surprise. Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu shared a smile, glad to see their friends freed from the wraith's magic.

"Ouch…" came a low cry from the driveway, and Kokoa sat up, rubbing at her bloodied scalp. "When I catch up to that guy, I'm going to make him regret that…" Her eyes snapped open, and she glanced around her, trying to figure out what had happened since she had been knocked out. Those thoughts were derailed as she noticed one of the newer additions to the group, and she threw herself up from the ground, sprinting towards the other vampire with arms outstretched. "Sis!"

Moka grunted as she held Kokoa at arms' length, not willing to handle the younger vampire too roughly just yet. "I'm glad to be back too," she yielded, smiling down at Kokoa.

"I take it the big guy turned tail and ran, hunh?" Gin asked, sitting up and rubbing at his bruised nose as he reverted to his human form.

"Something like that," Tsukune commented, still not certain what had happened after he had blacked out.

"Good for him!" Yukari chimed in, thrusting her wand upward menacingly. "If he comes back here, we'll get him for sure!"

"I'm just glad that we got both Moka and Kurumu back," Ruby suggested. "If we hadn't, who knows what would have happened to them?"

A shiver passed through everyone present as they struggled to not imagine what such a fate would have been like. Kurumu seemed especially affected, staring off into the darkness with terror in her eyes as she remembered the emptiness that had been eating away at her in the final hours. If she had stayed like that… there might not have been any of her left to come back.

"Yeah, but we don't have to worry about that," Tsukune said, a smile of relief on his face. "We got everyone back, and everything is fine now. After we find out who that guy was and how we can make sure he won't come back, then everything can go back to normal. Let's go to the house and contact the school, and then we can rest and recover from everything we've been through."

Every cheered in approval, and together they stared the walk back to the Resting Place, Kokoa still attached to Moka while Ruby and Moka helped support the still-unsteady Tsukune. As they walked, however, Tsukune's smile began to grow brittle as he remembered what he had been thinking as he had allowed his ghoulish nature to take over. The wraith had been terrifying, and one of the most powerful opponents they had ever faced, but it was his manipulation of memories that was especially unsettling. Even now, how were they to be certain that everyone was back with them? Was that pain in his head a leftover from being strangled, or was it another of the headaches that had come from the creature's magic? How was he to know?

No, he had to have faith that they had won. They were all back now, and everything was fine. Right?

….Right?

**Author's Note**: Whew, quite the exhausting installment this time. Hopefully not as tiring for my readers as it was for myself; I was concerned about having so much action packed into a single chapter, but the flow demanded that I keep it together. And, in my defense, any further action can wait until after a short break. Not that I have much reason to have more action, right? Heh heh…

Hopefully the next chapter won't take the better part of two weeks like this one did, despite the fact that it also will have quite a lot of important stuff in it. (In my defense concerning the delays this time: I had assumed that letters of recommendation were typically composed for you by the recommender, and thus I was quite surprised when I had to write three of them along with a cover letter this past weekend.) Next time shall be the conclusion of this story's heavier elements, or at least until the epilogue, so, for those of you craving what fluff this tale has left… there will be some next time, but mostly it shall be in the following installment.

On this chapter, allow me to say that it is quite possible I will end up revising certain elements; despite the time it took me to complete it, this one was hard to shape and, ah, 'balance.' Also, some elements of Thanatos' powers still might not be entirely clear; some of that will be revealed later, while yet others… well, I don't know. ^_^; Let me say that it all makes sense to _me_; I just have to insure that it does so for you as well. If you have specific questions, feel free to send me a message about it, though I will warn you (as Artful Lounger can no doubt attest) my explications on these matters tend to be… long-winded. Extremely.

So that I can get back to bed- I mean, so that I can get this released sooner, I believe I shall end this note here. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing, and please let me know what you think of this latest chapter. Until next time…

(Yay! I can sleep now! Wait, what…? I have a chapter of Toren due tomorrow? Noooo…!)

~Wynn Pendragon


	35. Dream's End

**Chapter 35**

_**Dream's End**_

"I'm glad that's over."

Moka nodded as she poured a glass of juice for Yukari, capping the container and replacing it in the refrigerator before turning to bring the drink to her friend. She edged past Kurumu, who was leaning back in her chair, and handed the cup to the young witch before taking her own seat beside Kokoa, who was nursing her own glass already. "You and me both, Kurumu. I can't imagine what it was like, being under his power for a whole day longer than I was…" She shivered, glancing over to where she had left the Belmont laying upon the counter. "That was a nightmare."

"So, what was that thing, anyways? Or does anyone besides the Headmaster know?" Gin asked, stepping up to the table and turning his chair around. As he plopped into the seat, he draped his arms over the backrest before resting his chin on his wrists. His eyes darted over to where Ruby was leaning against the wall near the opening to the foyer, close enough to the living room to hear if Tsukune, who had claimed to need to rest for just a moment, called out for them. The witch caught his glance and shook her head; the Headmaster had given her no more information than the brief explanation he had offered to all of the newcomers from the Academy.

"The first time I saw him was when he first attacked me, and I hadn't heard anything about him before that," Moka commented. She glanced over to Kurumu, who nodded sullenly.

"Same here. That creepy old man sent Tsukune some books to read. Maybe he was trying to warn us in his usual roundabout fashion." Kurumu snorted uncharitably, but as she glanced back towards the living room her ire slipped away, replaced by open concern. "Tsukune might know more, but…"

"Whatever he was, I would feel a lot better if we had taken him out completely," Gin murmured, shaking his head as he straightened, rolling a sore shoulder. "Especially with that nasty memory-erasing power of his." At this, he blinked suddenly as a stray thought struck him. "Wait, something doesn't make sense. After he, he…"

"Stabbed us?" Kurumu suggested.

"If that's how he erased you, then yeah. After that, none of us could remember anything about you, right?" He glanced around at his other friends for confirmation before his eyes came to a stop on Kokoa. "Then why is it that Kokoa could remember Moka?"

Immediately all other eyes in the room turned to the younger vampire, who was in the midst of taking a deep drink of the tomato juice Moka had offered her. Her cup pausing in its descent back to the table, Kokoa blinked, caught off guard by the question. "I… don't know. To be honest, I had wondered why none of you were mentioning Sis on the way here, but I never would have guessed that you had forgotten her." Shrugging, she placed the glass on the table before leaning back with a smile. "As for me being unaffected, it's probably because I'm a vampire; whatever magic he used wasn't strong enough to affect me."

"No, that's not right," Moka pointed out. "After Kurumu was erased, neither my other self nor I could remember her. Did you forget her, Kokoa?" Her sister hesitated before nodding slowly. At this, Moka glanced down at the rosario she wore, as if listening to the voice of her other persona. "Maybe it was because only half of me was erased."

"Yeah, but the rest of us forgot you," Yukari pointed out, wincing apologetically. "Why wouldn't she?"

"Well…" Kokoa started, struggling to collect her thoughts. "I didn't exactly remember everything about Sis… mostly stuff from when we were younger, and a few other times recently when she came out-"

"You only remembered Inner Moka," Yukari deduced, her eyes wide. "Which means that you were still affected, but not as much as the rest of us."

"Most of us know Outer Moka better than her other side, so it makes sense that we would have more trouble remembering her if that part was taken from us. On the other hand, Kokoa grew up with Inner Moka, so she would be more attached to that part of Moka's personality. It's starting to make sense." Gin nodded to himself, satisfied with their conclusions.

"And, from what he said on the walk back up here, it sounds like Tsukune could only partially remember your other half." Ruby smiled at Moka, who blushed in response as she guessed what the witch was implying. "So both of your personalities are close to equal to him, I would guess. He couldn't remember you without your outer side, but he couldn't forget your inner side even without it." The shade of Moka's cheeks neared scarlet, and even the bead at the center of the rosario seemed to glow slightly.

"Still… that is one scary power." Yukari shuddered visibly, shaking her head. "Erasing someone like that, and no one even knowing that it had ever happened… how do we know that it hasn't happened to anyone else we know? What if he took someone else who was supposed to be sitting here with us?"

The buoying mood immediately sank, and the six teens exchanged terse glances amongst themselves before turning their attention to the nearest flat surface. What if Yukari was right? What if someone was still missing? They couldn't track down the monster that had attacked them, and since Kurumu had been attacked before Moka but had been released after, then it meant that anyone else held by the creature would be even farther gone than the succubus had been. Even if they found the creature, there was no guarantee that they could defeat him, and the Headmaster had claimed that only Tsukune had the power to best the monster. That particular fact was especially problematic, since Tsukune was currently fighting to recover from the earlier battle with their shadowy enemy. Still, even if there was only a chance of success…

"Maybe we should go out and look-" Ruby started, her suggestion cut off by the opening of the door leading out into the Resting Place's front yard.

"Alright, time to go," commented the bus driver, grinning darkly into the kitchen from his place at the front door. "We'll be getting back to school late anyways, and you all have classes or work to do tomorrow."

The response was immediate and loud, the various cries drowning each other out. Gin in particular was livid, shaking his head furiously as he stood from his seat. "No way! We're not leaving the three of them alone here with that creature lurking around outside. What's to keep him from coming back as soon as we leave?"

"We can at least stay till morning, right? We can all stand to miss a few classes, especially in a situation like this," Yukari pointed out.

"You all agreed to this before you came," the bus driver responded, spreading his hands in a gesture of helplessness. "You told the Headmaster that, as soon as you helped Tsukune out of the trouble he was in, you would come right back."

"But he's not out of trouble yet!" Yukari commented angrily.

"Is he ever?" the bus driver asked, smiling cryptically.

"Can we at least take Tsukune, Moka, and Kurumu with us?" Ruby asked, her expression falling as the man shook his head slowly in answer.

"Say what you want, but you aren't going to make me leave," Kokoa promised dangerously, glancing surreptitiously to her winged accomplice before turning her narrowed eyes back towards the bus driver. He met the young vampire's eyes before reaching out to grasp the doorknob, opening it to allow to black-suited men to step into the house.

"Don't worry, these gentlemen are here to make certain that you return safely to school, while two of their comrades will be staying behind to keep an eye on this house. They'll be close at hand, in case Than- in case your visitor comes back." The bus driver reached into his pocket and pulled free a fresh cigar and held it out to the taller, bald guardian, who glared balefully at him before taking it and turning his back to the teens. A moment later he turned back, offering the lit cigar to the bus driver, who took it and pressed it to his lips, inhaling deeply.

"If the Headmaster had so much faith in these guys, why didn't he send them to start with, instead of us?" Gin demanded, crossing his arms before his chest.

"Ouch…" whispered the bald guardian.

"Because it was not in his interests to do so," replied the other man, who wore his grey beard braided into a single cord. He bowed slightly towards the teens, his expression grave and reserved. "Just as allowing you to remain here does not match his desires. Please, allow us to escort you back to the school; our fellows shall maintain a watch over your friends."

"Yeah, don't worry," assured the bald guardian. "We're professionals." His brilliant smile failed to encourage the teens, who shared concerned glances.

"Anyways, it's important to hold to your agreements. I'm certain that you girls could share several lessons you've learned over the past weeks concerning that topic, couldn't you?" the bus driver suggested, grinning as he tipped his hat towards Moka and Kurumu. The two shared a glance as they considered this, and faint trails of sweat appeared on their brows as they realized what 'agreement' he may be referring to. "Care to discuss that with the others?"

"Ah, now isn't the time," Kurumu declared, shaking her head hurriedly to answer the confused glances the others were giving her. "Maybe later, like when we get back to school."

"We should be alright now." Moka stared at the bus driver for a long moment, as if trying to decipher what his, and the Headmaster's, intentions could be. "We'll take shifts sleeping tonight, and we'll stay together so that the creature won't be able to catch one of us alone. I doubt that he would come back here anyways, after what happened when he fought Tsukune."

"That is a reasonable deduction," the grey-haired guardian agreed, his expression inscrutable. "A wraith like he expends a great deal of energy in order to sever the connection between its victims' physical form and spiritual energy, all in order to feed off of their essence gradually as they are reduced to nothingness. Deprived of your energies, and the power he wasted in striving to absorb you, he will be forced to recoup his powers before he can comfortably confront you once more. So, for tonight, you should be safe." The other suit-clad man stared at him with the barest hint of disapproval, but said nothing to refute the elder guardian's points.

"I still don't like this," Gin growled.

"And, in any case, how much worth would you all be in the case of a fight? You are already worn ragged; please, allow me to aid your recovery on our way back to the academy. That way, should you be needed once more, you will be able to fight the wraith with even greater knowledge and unity than before." Extending his hand towards the teens as he bowed his head, the older man met each of their eyes in turn. "I know that the Headmaster would not willingly allow irreversible harm to come to your friends."

"….irreversible, he says," Kurumu grumbled from the sidelines.

"The Headmaster told you that he would make certain that you would be here if you were needed. He upheld that bargain, but that's no longer the case. Still, if situations change, I'll have you back here before you know it." Without waiting for a response, the bus driver turned towards the door. Offering Moka and Kurumu a nod of farewell, he stepped out into the night, the two guardians trailing close behind.

Silence gripped the group in their wake as the teens exchanged tense glances. "Should we go?" Yukari asked, the concern in her eyes drawing an appreciative smile from Moka.

"Don't worry. If that thing is as weakened as they say, and with all three of us here, we should be fine. I'll keep the Belmont close at hand, and we'll be on guard tonight. In the meantime, you try to convince the Headmaster to either let you all come back here, or to bring us back to school." This was enough to convince most of the others, though it drew a dismayed pout from Kurumu, who knew that her time alone with Tsukune would be largely eliminated in either case. "Come on, we'll see you to the door," Moka prompted, resting a hand on Kokoa's shoulder as the younger vampire's crossed-armed obstinance began to crumble.

"We'll go, but the second you think that thing is coming back, you send us a message to get back here, alright?" When Moka nodded, Kokoa smiled darkly. "I'll be looking forward to paying him back for last time."

"Better later than sooner, as far as I'm concerned," Kurumu commented wryly as she and Moka walked the others to the door leading out of the house. They made a quick detour, however, as Yukari and Ruby led them into the common room, refusing to leave before they checked on Tsukune one final time. He greeted them with a tired smile, the dull pain he was enduring visible in his eyes, but his words of reassurance were just enough to salve his friends' concern. He bade them all farewell, and stayed sitting up and waving until he heard the door close behind them. Immediately thereafter he flopped back onto the couch, allowing the wince he had been repressing to reclaim his face.

Close by, Moka and Kurumu exchanged worried glances as they noted his expression. They watched as Tsukune rubbed at his temples, a painfully-sharp trickle of fear running down through their chests. Was Tsukune still suffering from the fight with the shadow-user, or was it something else?

"Is there anything we can do for you, Tsukune?" Kurumu asked, stepping closer to the couch. He shook his head in silent denial, smiling once more to fend off her fears, but neither she nor Moka were so easily placated.

"I know, I'll go grab a blanket," Moka declared as she turned back towards the stairs, relieved that she had thought of something that might help.

"Yeah, it is cool in here, isn't it? Who cranked down the air conditioning?" Kurumu asked, frowning towards the controls as Tsukune shifted uncomfortably nearby. "I'll adjust it in a moment, but first- do you want something to drink?"

"Ah… water, yeah," Tsukune murmured. The succubus rushed off to comply, leaving Tsukune alone in the room for the moment. The moment she was gone from the room, he let his mask slip, naked pain painted across his face. Eager for something to distract him from the anguishing surges, he glanced at the thing that had last drawn Kurumu's attention, staring towards the wall-mounted controls for the air conditioning. He quickly discovered, however, that this only led to even greater pain, and he barely managed to repress his grimace as Moka bounded back down the stairs, a small stack of blankets in hand.

"Here you go, Tsukune, this should help you warm up. It's practically cold enough to snow in here," Moka commented as she spread the blanket over him. She paused as she noticed him wince, even more noticeably this time.

"Watch out, Moka," Kurumu warned, giving the vampire time to move out of the way as she brought the glass of ice water towards their stricken friend. He smiled in gratitude, sitting up to accept the glass, but froze in place as he caught a glimpse of the succubus' face. Noticing his shocked expression, Kurumu likewise hesitated before glancing down at the small white stick protruding from her lips. "Oh, this? I found a bag of these suckers in the kitchen. Moka must have bought them. There were even some in the freezer, for some reason- Tsukune?" Her eyes wide, she leaned closer to her friend, trying to read through the blossoming horror on his face, the way that his whole body had begun to shake. "Are you alright?"

And that is when Tsukune began to scream.

* * *

"_Come to me_."

Upon hearing the words, it reacted without thought. If any had been able to see what was left of its form, they would have described what came next as the pale mist that had dissipated throughout the room coalescing into a vaguely human form, which immediately drifted towards and through the glass door that separated the bedroom from the balcony outside. Floating effortlessly across the open space beyond the balcony, as in control of its motions as a fallen leaf in a river, it finally drifted to a stop above the roof of the shed outside the room it had occupied before. The change in scenery did not disturb it; instead, it stood still, staring into the distance as if trying to remember what it was like to move, to think.

The dark form of the wraith moved closer to it, but still it did not turn to face him, not registering his presence in the least. The skull-mask inclined, as if in confirmation, before its bearer came even closer, stopping directly in front of the ephemeral shape and staring into what should have been the face. Still the misty form showed no recognition, and the wraith leaned forward, almost touching the other. "_Tell me_. _Where are you_?"

Silence was the only answer for moments, stretching into minutes. Finally there came a response, a listless whisper almost obscured by the gentle breeze. "..._don't know_…"

The wraith leaned back, raising his right arm to point towards the nearby house, but the translucent shape didn't turn to follow his motion. "_The people in there_. _Who are they_?"

Again the long stretch of silence before another whisper. "..._don't know_…"

Nodding again, the wraith reached down to his waist, resting his hand upon the hilt of Charon. He drifted forward, looming over the spectral form, and stared down at it with his hollow eyes. The darkness around the pair seemed to deepen, and began to writhe as if hungry for the pale light standing before Thanatos. When he asked the final question, the wraith's voice was deeper, more powerful, as though his words were a grave ritual. "_Who_…_ are_…_ you_?"

For the first time, the ghostly shape moved on its own, lifting its head just slightly. The motion ceased almost as suddenly as it began, however, and with it died any hope of an answer other than the one Thanatos expected. Still came the pause, a wait of minutes that was nothing for an immortal being like the wraith, yet was its own eternity.

"…_Don_'_t know_…"

Even though the words were all but inaudible, the wraith nodded in response. Charon came free with a graceful slide, and the wraith held the blade aloft and angled it towards the other's spectral chest. "_You know nothing_. _You feel nothing_. _You are nothing_." He pulled back the blade, tensing for the final moment. "_So you shall become part of me_."

And Charon dived forward, plunging into the chest of the emptied shade.

* * *

"Tsukune! What's wrong?"

"Moka, what happened?"

"I don't know, he just started screaming!"

Tsukune writhed on the couch, clutching his head as if trying to hold it together. The pain he had felt before was nothing to this; it felt as though his entire existence had been swallowed by agony. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything but fight from being swallowed by the pain. If the torment persisted much longer, surely he would pass out, or go insane; anything to escape…

Yet, in the midst of the torrent of anguish, there was a feeling that he could end it. He just had to forget everything that he had been thinking, forget the emotions and the images that had begun to trickle into his mind, forget everything. Yet still he clung to those fractured fragments, even though they were the source of the all-consuming pain. They were more important to him than anything else at this moment.

"The loudest scream… it sounded like a word. Did you hear it?"

"Yes, but… I must not have made out what it was, I can't remember…"

Though he never would have believed it possible, the pain began to grow, pulsing up and down the length of his spine, surging down each individual nerve to pass the agony throughout his body. As his entire body began to scream and surrender to the pain, however, an image drifted into his mind. He couldn't understand it, had nothing left with which to analyze it, but it grew gradually clearer: a girl, with violet hair and icy blue eyes, and cherry-red lips, with the stick of a lollipop hanging from them…

"_Still_… _it would do a lot to reassure me_, _if we got married_."

_Her head_, _resting against his arm as they watched the movie together_, _sharing a rare moment alone_…

"_No matter what happens_… _we'll find a way_."

_A blue-haired head appearing from behind one of the ends of the couch_, _smirking at his surprised reaction as he realized he had guessed her hiding place incorrectly_…

"_Tsukune_, _I want to sleep with you_."

_Her soft smile_, _her unyielding determination_, _her fragile heart_… _The love in her eyes_, _the love that he felt for her_…

"Moka… it looks like he's trying to say something…"

Both girls jumped away from the couch as Tsukune jerked upright. Though the anguish had fled in a flash, there was still pain in his voice as he screamed one final time. The name that he exclaimed rang throughout the Resting Place, piercing even into the night outside. It was more of an animal's howl than a human cry, the sound of unbearable loss and fear, and the silence that followed was the only response.

* * *

"_You should no longer exist_. _Why are you here_?"

Mizore Shirayuki smiled at Thanatos without answering, her frigid eyes staring into the endless darkness beyond his mask without fear. The wraith met her gaze for a long moment before glancing down at the blade of his sword, Charon still buried deep within the yuki-onna's ghostlike chest. He pulled the blade back out of her, replacing it at his waist before turning his gaze back to her. Mizore still hadn't moved, the faint grin frozen upon her lips as she watched the creature that had almost consumed her realize his failure.

"_Somehow_,_ you have regained your identity_. _But that doesn't matter_. _You are still severed_, _and will gradually lose yourself until you return once more to this place_. _At that time_, _I will consume you entirely_;_ this shall not occur again_." The wraith drifted past Mizore, and she turned to follow him with her eyes as he came to the edge of the shed. "_Until that time_, _I shall wait_ _and recover my energy gradually_. _No matter how long it takes_, _I will devour you all_."

"You have underestimated us." As she stepped towards Thanatos, Mizore's eyes gleamed like the aurora borealis, and her smile was cold enough to flash-freeze oceans. "And now, you are standing between me and the man I love."

"_Yes_…_that one will be destroyed first_. _He is too dangerous to be allowed to_-"

"I was speaking literally."

The wraith whirled at the sound of leathery wings beating the air somewhere above him, and he quickly pivoted to follow the blurred form as it raced towards the trees beyond the shed, raising a hand to command his coiled shadows to lunge towards the intruder. It was too late, much too late, that he realized that the succubus had already released her cargo, and he turned back towards the sky in the direction of the house in time to see Tsukune descending like a vengeful angel, his eyes gleaming crimson in the darkness, his mouth curled in a snarl, his fist held back for a gravity-enhanced punch-

"MIZORE!"

Thanatos was thrown from the roof of the shed, shards of his ivory mask spinning through the air as a pulse of darkness erupted from his limp form. Tsukune landed heavily near where the wraith had been standing, barely keeping his face from slamming into the surface of the roof. As he pushed himself up, wincing at the furious complaints from his already-aching muscles, he still acknowledged that, especially after what he had just suffered through, punching the wraith like that had been decidedly gratifying.

That was when Tsukune noticed the presence at his side. He allowed Mizore to help him climb to his feet before turning towards her, drinking in the sight of her wide eyes, the almost-painful smile she wore. Almost instantly she flung her arms around him, pushing him back and almost depriving him of his freshly-regained balance. "You remembered me…" she mumbled into his chest, and almost immediately he could feel the chill dampness seeping through his shirt. "How did you know where I would be? How did you bring me back…?"

"Well, you weren't in your room, so I had a hunch you would be out here." Tsukune chuckled tiredly, shrugging his shoulders as he lifted his arms to return her embrace. "This time at least, I was lucky enough to guess where you would be hiding. And, as far as the other things go…" Tsukune pushed her away from him gently, smiling warmly down into her melting eyes. "I knew that something was missing, something important. Even with the magic that that thing used on us, it couldn't cover up the hole in our lives. You're too important to us- to me- to be forgotten like he wanted." Tsukune lifted a hand to stroke her hair, still holding her to him with the other arm. "I love you, Mizore. I won't let him have you."

"It was so cold, so empty…" Tsukune tightened his grip as he felt Mizore's legs weaken, and she let his arms support her. "If I hadn't heard you say my name at that moment, then he would have… I would be…" The yuki-onna shivered uncontrollably, and her fear stoked again the anger that Tsukune bore for the wraith that had been tormenting them.

"Not to interrupt," commented a voice from beside them as another figure leapt onto the roof of the shed, "but we're not finished here. Not until that thing is destroyed." Tsukune glanced beside him, nodding to Moka as she stood upright, the metal studs of the Belmont shining in the moonlight as the silver-haired vampire coiled the whip around her left arm. Moka flashed Mizore a relieved smile before turning in the direction that the wraith had been thrown. "But that shouldn't take long."

"Good to have you back, Mizore," Kurumu commented as she swooped back around, her wings beating hard once to slow her as her feet touched down on the roof. The succubus' smile was embarrassed as she took a ready stance, her nails lengthening dangerously. "Sorry that it took us so long to remember. Even after Tsukune said your name-"

"It's okay," Mizore interrupted, grudgingly pushing herself away from Tsukune. As she moved away from him, the weakness that she had revealed froze into an icy determination, and she glared in the direction that Thanatos had fallen. Even now the darkness there was twisting and contorting, proof enough that the wraith had recovered and was waiting to attack them once more. "It doesn't matter, not now." The snow maiden's hands froze into glass-sharp talons, and she stared into the writhing shadows as if daring them to come for her.

"Let's end this."

"_Yes_." The shadows boiled over the edge of the shed's roof, and parted to reveal the hulking form of the wraith. Thanatos stared at the four teens, hefting his gleaming sword as he drifted slowly towards them. Around him, the tendrils of darkness twisted and strained onward, like a pack of hounds pulling at their leashes. Stopping a safe distance from the group, Thanatos turned his bone-white mask towards each of them in turn, as if drinking in a memory of what he intended to be their final moments. "_This ends now_."

And the shadows surged forward, eager to consume Tsukune and his friends.

* * *

"Are you sure we shouldn't get involved?"

Silence regained its hold over the two men as they stared through the trees in the direction of the battle that had just commenced. Both of them openly displayed their agitation and indecision, their fists clenched and their gazes rapidly darting between each other and the distant house. Despite their obvious desire to intervene, however, neither took a step toward the Resting Place; they had their orders, and those orders explicitly forbade their participation in the battle being waged between Thanatos and Tsukune's friends.

That grim fact did little to keep Gabriel and Michael from searching for a loophole, or an alternative; anything at all that would allow them to come to the aid of the four teenagers they had protected for these past weeks. Either way, they knew, this was to be the final conflict between Thanatos and Tsukune's friends: the wraith would be almost entirely drained, and would be desperate to fulfill his agreement with Fairy Tale lest his long-sought prize suffer for his failings. Surely, with Thanatos so weakened, they would be able to intervene without risking themselves and the Headmaster's plans-

Gabriel's head snapped up as he felt a pulsing at his side, and he quickly drew a slip of paper from his pocket. The card-sized seal gleamed with a pulsing red light, the sign of an alarm being sounded. "Michael, the wards have been tripped. Do you think that it's…"

"It isn't the traitor," Michael commented darkly, frowning at the seal intently. "He's already inside; he tripped them earlier, and hasn't left since. Someone else is trying to interfere." He gazed at his partner, the blond guardian nodding in response. "It's up to us to stop them, whoever they are."

That was prompting enough for Gabriel. Without another word the two sprinted through the trees, racing towards the point indicated by the seal. It was close enough, fortunately, and their previous anxiety added speed to their race through the forest. This was the moment where their hopes would either be realized or dashed to pieces, and they had no intention of allowing another outsider to influence that final battle.

A moment later they discovered the intruder, an older man who was delicately picking his way through the trees with nervous glances around him, jumping at every slightest sound as if certain he would be attacked. The guardians had favored haste over stealth, and as they neared him the man recoiled, naked terror on his short-bearded face as he looked around him for the nearest route of escape. Slowing as they came closer, Gabriel and Michael watched him carefully, scanning his features and trying to divine any indication for his purpose in crossing their wards, which should have been sufficient to keep any outsiders from carelessly blundering onto the grounds of the Resting Place. Stopping before him, recognition came to the two men at almost the same moment: perhaps it was the wide-brimmed hat he wore, or the gleam of fearful madness in his eyes behind his thick glasses, or perhaps even the desiccated cane he bore. In any case, their reactions were similarly synchronized, and their hands darted to their waists to grasp their materializing swords.

"No!" the man screeched, holding his hands before him imploringly. "Please, don't hurt me!" He cowered away from them, blinking rapidly as he looked from one scowling face to another. "I'm just an old man out for a stroll, picking mushrooms-"

"In the middle of the night?" Gabe asked sardonically, shaking his head. "Not going to work, Pestilence. We know who you are, and why you've come."

"Pestilence?" the old man repeated, confusion coating the word. He spoke it again, and again, as if trying to remember. "Oh, it's been a long time since I… he… ah, no, no, I'm not Pestilence; he must be dead, right?" He smiled pitifully at the two guardians, who took another threatening step forward, drawing a squeak from the elder man. "No, you're wrong! You must be! You still work for the old priest… right?" Faltering hope in his reedy voice, the man still held his cane defensively in front of him, as if ready to fend off their blades with its decaying length.  
"We serve the Hell-King, the enemy of your master Death, yes. Which is why we have no intention of allowing you to help Thanatos in his plans to reclaim his soul," Michael declared.

"Reclaim his soul? No… no! He mustn't! I don't want that either!" wailed the intruder.

"Yeah, right," Gabe drawled, shaking his head. "You were one of his three loyal generals, the blight that swept across half of a continent. No doubt you have a repeat tour in mind for when you get his phylactery back to him, and we just aren't going to let that happen."

"Loyal…?" Though it was obvious to both guardians that this man was hardly in his right mind, what mind he had left, his laughter at this single word was particularly manic. Abruptly returning to his self with a greater degree of control, the old man shook his head. "You misunderstand. I-, we failed Death. He will be just as eager to see us dead as he will be to destroy you. No, I came here not to help Thanatos… but to try to destroy him! Through our old bonds, I can tell that he is weaker than he has ever been… weak enough to…" The old man shivered despite his brave words, sudden doubt in his bespectacled eyes.

Silence fell after this declaration as the two guardians glanced to each other cautiously, communicating through the wordless bond they had gained through decades of cooperation. Finally Michael turned to the old man with a grim face. "We still can't trust you. Anyways, the Hell-King has plans to see to Thanatos' end; your presence is not required here."

"We'll take care of this," Gabriel offered reassuringly, but there was an edge to his smile. "And, anyways, we owe you quite a bit as well. Consider this a head start, eh?"

"I'm not afraid of you," the old man lied transparently, clutching his cane. "You are nothing compared to Death… nothing. Do not underestimate Thanatos… or his new allies."

"Yeah, we know," Gabriel responded flatly. "They're on the list for a visit from our ass-kicking committee as well. So, why don't you just turn around and make your way out of here, and leave all the hard work to us?"

"Gabe." The blond guardian turned to his partner, a silent question in his eyes. "No chances this time. You see to it that our friend here is escorted safely away from the action; I'll keep up the watch for- for our expected guest."

Gabriel stared at his partner for a long moment, hesitating. "Are you sure? I mean, if something happens while I'm gone-"

"Then hurry back." Michael offered him a tight grin. "I can handle things here until you get back."

Another moment passed before Gabe nodded in forced surrender. "Come on, Pesty, let's see you safely out of the range of fire before I slip up and remember all the people you killed back in the day."

"Fine, I'll leave," the old man yielded, but he directed a final strange stare towards the goateed guardian. "But, if you fail, then we're all doomed. Please, keep that in mind. While I would be just as happy never seeing you both again, it would be far better than the alternative." Without waiting for a response, he began jogging heavily into the forest, leaving Gabriel to trail after with a smirk that was equally bemused and irritated. Michael watched them go until the darkness consumed them, and then turned back towards the Resting Place, making his hurried way back towards the battle there.

As he ran, Michael fought to sense everything he could about the fight between Thanatos and the four teens. He could still detect the monstrous energy of each of them, which buoyed his hopes; if they could only wear Thanatos down a little further, then perhaps they could bring him down completely. If they could defeat him, then it would be easy enough to keep him restrained until they could locate his phylactery and destroy it. He, and all of his comrades, had hoped for such a chance ever since their hard-won half-victory against Death and his generals. That they would finally see such a day… well, that most of them would see it, rather. Michael's face fell as the memory of a woman's face, her angled cheekbones and dark eyes and long ebon hair, flashed through his mind. He would give anything to have Azrael with them right now-

Even distracted as he was by his own grim thoughts, Michael still managed to react to the flash of motion that erupted from behind one of the trees. Snarling, he twisted as his hand dove to his waist; he knew that he couldn't dodge the first strike, but he could keep it from striking anything vital. Still the soft caress of the blade drew a loud grunt from him, and as his fingers closed around the hilt of the Judgment he gazed down at the sword still resting against his left arm, the edge still immersed within his bicep. The blade itself was familiar: unlike the European-styled swords used by most of the guardians, this one was distinctly Japanese, a jet-black katana. The man holding it was similarly familiar, and Michael glowered darkly at Sam's face, not yet realizing the meaning behind the nascent regret on the traitor's face.

It became clear a moment later as the numbness began to spread through his left arm, emanating from the still-lodged katana. Michael pulled away quickly, but stumbled as he fought to draw his own sword from its scabbard. Already his limbs were failing to heed him, and his thoughts began to slow as he realized exactly how much danger he was in. He stared again at the katana as the world around him began to dim. "The Silence… Azreal's…" He fell to one knee, his eyes widening as he fought to stay conscious. Forcing his head to tilt up, he met Sam's eyes a final time. "You killed her, Sammael. I'll make you…" His sentence went unfinished as he fell forward, nearly catching himself but failing to keep his face from resting on the earth. It took a moment more for the shuddering of his struggles to cease.

Only when Michael's body was still did Sam step closer, staring down at the body of his former comrade with an unreadable expression. When he saw the faintest motion, the guardian's chest swelling and falling, the traitor's face shifted into a triumphant leer. "Well, old friend, it looks like I'm not as good with this sword as she was. Lucky for you; the same wound from her would have killed you instantly." He leaned closer, holding the katana over the prone guardian. "Of course, I can still hack you apart right here and now, so it works well enough, I suppose." He flourished the blade over the still body before turning it back towards himself, burying it in the sheath at his side. "But no, I think I prefer you alive for the moment. At the least, I want to see the defeat in your eyes when I win. When I strike the head off of your precious master's shoulders. Only then will I kill you, when despair burns in your eyes." Straightening, the rogue guardian turned towards the Resting Place, but stopped instead. "Oh, and I'll be taking these as well. I prefer a different brand, but just in case your little friends are a little too observant…" He stooped to pull the sunglasses from Michael's face and lifted them to his own. "Hrm, they fit well enough. Anyways, it's been great talking to you like this, Michael. We'll have to do it again." Chuckling, the former protector strolled away, heading towards the battle still raging between Thanatos and Tsukune's friends.

Behind him, Michael's body lay still upon the earth. Sedated by the powers of his former comrade's sword, he would not wake for hours. Not even Gabriel's efforts, once the other guardian raced back to find his unconscious form, would be enough to pull him from his slumber. When he would come to, it would be in the Coopers' living room, stretched out upon the couch where Gabriel had left him while the blond guardian saw to the aftermath. Realizing the trap that he had fallen into, Michael would bolt upright and reach for his sword, desperately seeking for any sign of a continuing battle, determined to make up for his failings in any way that he could.

But, by then, it would already be too late.

**Author's Note:** Ah… wow. It's been a while, no? Uncharacteristically thus, I dare say. As you may have expected, I have reasons, but no matter how valid they may be, please allow me to offer my heartfelt apologies for the time that has passed since I last came bearing one of these chapters, as well as the too-sporadic notes I have left explaining my absence. _Mea culpa_.

Now, for said reasons, or, technically, reason: As many of you who have been following me for a while will know, I have been unemployed for a rather long time. Since December, actually, when I resigned my position as an appliance salesman in order to attend my graduation and receive my Master's degree in person. While I, and my wife, have been fervently job hunting since, our region's lackluster employment opportunities foiled us time and again, despite our degrees. The initial delay in the story resulted as that matter came to a head, with our student loan deferments rapidly running out. With that looming over me like a doom-laden tidal wave, I found myself traveling quite often to pursue any rumor of a job I found – which meant that I spent far too little time at my familiar desk, enjoying the time and privacy I needed to write on this, or any other, tale. That ended a couple of weeks ago as we finally returned home, and just as I resolved to sit down and finish this – I received a phone call.

A particularly fortuitous phone call, it would turn out, as it was from an acquaintance who, I soon discovered, had become the new principal of my old high school. A school that was private, and thus free of many of the usual constricting regulations concerning employment, and, more importantly, bereft of an English teacher. And so, to make a long story short (a task I am rather bad at, honestly ^_^;), I am now employed as a teacher for 7th grade, as well as Freshman grammar. Hooray for that, though I cringe to admit I am going in utterly blind. Still, my most utilized quote recently, before this matter emerged, was "The worst thing one can be is a teacher that doesn't want to teach." I have carried that as my excuse for far too long; it is time I learned to do a damned good job or die trying. Wish me, and my students, luck.

Moving on to matter less personal: only two chapters remain for this tale, along with the epilogue. I shall endeavor to have the next installment to you as soon as I can, but I do have in-service next week, and the first week of classes after that, so I have no guarantees of how much time I will have to work on this. Oh, and there's the small matter of not having an apartment either, so my privacy is once more non-existent… sigh. But! I have the next chapter fairly well-plotted, since much of it was originally meant to be placed into this one (I figured that you all had waited long enough, and chose to break it early). So, with any luck, I will be back fairly soon with the penultimate chapter. Look forward to the conclusion of much of this tale's conflict, as it should be a big one!

And, to conclude, thanks once more for reading. Thanks especially to my reviewers, but this time in particular I offer gratitude to all those who patiently waited for the next installment. Here's to calmer days ahead, an immediate exception aside, and to the conclusion of _Into Dreams_, which is not far at all. Of course, that ending isn't the finale of my efforts with R+V; far, far from it. No, even as this story ends, the next shall begin… and I've already begun work on that, as well.

But now, since I have so much on my plate, it is time for some well-deserved sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	36. Rising Through the Darkness

**Chapter 36**

_**Rising Through the Darkness**_

"_In the end_, _all are alone in the darkness_. _That is how you die_, _afraid and isolated_. _I am that final shadow_, _the vacuum that strangles your faltering flame_. _Yield to me_, _and be consumed_."

"For a dead guy, you talk way too much," responded a sharp voice from a short distance away, the sardonic humor almost managing to conceal the shallow-breathed exhaustion the speaker was feeling. Her expansive chest heaving as she glowered at the wraith, Kurumu flexed her bladed fingers, preparing for the next charge. Beside her, Moka and Mizore fanned to either side, also watching Thanatos intently as they fought to come up with another angle of attack. For all of Kurumu's bravado, the wraith's speech had come as a reprieve, but they all knew it would end all too soon.

And end it did, with unforgiving suddenness, as black tendrils lanced up from the shadowed earth, flailing at the four teens like mammoth whips that scarred the earth where they had been standing. Tsukune and his friends desperately dodged the assault, forced to move constantly lest the shadows' wild flailing catch them and smash them to the ground. Though, so far, their evasive efforts had proven successful, the surroundings were not so fortunate, and all around them trees died in splinter-flinging explosions as the tendrils carelessly brushed against them with stone-shattering force.

It was fortunate that they had taken the fight to the forest, Tsukune mused wryly; otherwise, it would have been the Resting Place coating the ground as wooden shards.

Such might be the only blessing from their choice of a battleground, however. During the several minutes that had passed since their battle with Thanatos had begun, the four teens had found themselves being herded away from the shed towards the nearby treeline, but had accepted the direction, believing that the cover the trees provided would make it easier to avoid the wraith's attacks. They had quickly realized their mistake as the shadows beneath the trees sprung to life, the ropy darkness lashing at them from every angle while the wraith himself drifted after them with grave inevitability, effortlessly fending off their attempts to strike back. Now, with their mobility limited and with attacks coming from all directions, the four were scarcely able to protect themselves, let alone form a united offensive against their unyielding opponent. Still, they knew, they would have to take the attack to him soon, or their exhaustion would leave them at his mercy.

"I thought the bald guy in the suit said that this creep would be weak after we took our energy back from him," Kurumu complained, her wings flapping as she dodged backwards and glanced toward the sky. Before she could act on her half-formed plan, a tendril scythed over her head, smashing through the branches there and dropping them towards the succubus. She managed to avoid the plummeting debris only to find herself in the line of another dark whiplash, which ended prematurely as a frozen shard neatly bisected it.

"If this is weak, I don't want to know what he is like at full power," Mizore grunted, her efforts to save her friend leaving her in danger as two shadowed strands attacked from either side simultaneously. Even as she threw herself out of the way of these, more sprouted from the blanketing darkness of the nearby trees, keeping her from regaining her balance.

Despite the unrelenting assault that left Mizore and Kurumu gasping for breath, Thanatos seemingly paid them no mind, instead drifting silently towards another of their group. Moka was the first to realize his intent, her crimson eyes narrowing as she noticed that he had continued to herd them as he drove them deeper into the forest: his attacks had separated them from each other, and one of them in particular had been isolated-

And then Thanatos stood before Tsukune, the feeble moonlight that penetrated the branches gleaming off of his ivory mask as he stared down at the boy with silent intensity. Realizing the danger he was in, Tsukune turned to gain some distance between himself and the monster, but a iron grip at his ankle drew him up short, and a quick glance down revealed the shadowed band wrapped around the trapped limb. Moka growled as she saw this, turning and sprinting towards her friend, but black tendrils speared out before her, weaving together into a net of shadow barring her from reaching Tsukune's side in time. This did nothing to deter her, and she threw herself at the barricade, determined to push through by will and anger alone.

"_You are the only one who can reverse my powers_. _You will not be allowed to persist_." With a smooth motion, the wraith drew forth his blade, holding it ready at his side. "_If you are consumed, all shall be put to right_."

"Do you think so?" Tsukune asked, staring without fear into the empty eyes of the mask. His lip quirked in a half-smile, and it was that confidence that made the wraith pause for the merest moment. "It is the bonds between us that let me remember them. They care for me as much as I do for them. I know they would remember me, whatever you do."

"_Then I shall prove you wrong_." Charon dove forward, arcing straight for Tsukune's heart, a silver gleam in the shadows- a gleam that was suddenly darkened, as thin black roots erupted from the ground, wrapping around the blade in a manner reminiscent of Thanatos' own attacks. The wraith strained to push the blade forward, the roots creaking under the stress, but even as they started to give way ice formed around them, concreting their hold on the sword.

Thanatos glanced to the side, watching as Mizore and Kurumu fought to reach their imperiled friend despite the constant attacks threatening them. His mask turned back towards Tsukune as he wrenched at the sword, pulling it violently to the side in an eruption of shattering ice and tearing illusory roots. "_They will watch as you cease to be_," the wraith swore, his emotionless certainty almost shaking the confident smirk Tsukune wore.

Before Thanatos could act on that promise, however, a series of staccato snaps from behind him heralded his new interruption, one for which the wraith seemed prepared. Flinging a hand towards the sound, he sent a wave of darkness surging at Moka before drawing his blade back once more, unwilling to miss this opportunity to end the boy. As the man-high wall of shadows reached the trees, they surrendered with a cacophony of shattering trunks and branches, the earth trembling as the broken mass fell to earth, doubtlessly burying anyone who had been caught by the attack. Thanatos lunged, but Tsukune twisted to the side, agony racing through him as his leg bent unnaturally. The blade rose into the air as Thanatos reversed his grip, ready to stab earthward and drive the blade through Tsukune. His leg painfully twisted and tightly bound, Tsukune was unable to escape, leaving him only able to stare up at the shining sword… and the figure rising into the moonlight just above it.

"Now, Mizore!" Kurumu shouted, sprinting towards the wraith, hoping to distract him enough to keep him from noticing Moka as she descended, her leg outstretched and aimed for the towering monster's back. As Mizore ran beside her, the two drew on their powers for another attack, anything to keep Thanatos from striking Tsukune before they could reach him. Simultaneously, they thrust their hands forward, sending forth illusory tendrils and frozen shards just as Moka plummeted from the heavens. They were almost-

"_Stop_."

Tsukune gaped as he was forced to obey the wraith's command. Everything around him was frozen in time; even Moka had paused, mere feet above the wraith, hovering in the air. He glanced into the empty eyes of Thanatos and felt fresh despair. Perhaps their efforts had managed to drain their opponent… but it had not been enough.

Charon descended.

Tsukune gasped as he felt the cold race through his body. It felt as if everything inside of him was being drawn into a pitch-black vacuum, as if his essence was being swallowed by the thirsty blade. It was all he could do to keep himself from instantly succumbing to its call as he tore his eyes away from the ivory mask of Thanatos to gaze at the death's head at the hilt of Charon…

And at the pearlescent blade, buried in the earth just scant inches away from Tsukune's side. He shivered, knowing that the draining sensation he had felt came only from the blade's proximity. If he had not managed to roll away, if it had so much as scratched him…

"_Even now_,_ you manage to resist my powers_." Thanatos straightened, pulling the sword from the ground. "_Now_,_ I understand_._ I see why Fairy Tail brought me here_._ Our essences_,_ our souls, are_…_ similar_._ This is why you were able to free those girls from my grasp_,_ and why you now can squirm out of my control_._ They realized this, and they hoped you could prove to be my undoing_. _They shall regret their hubris_." Tsukune choked as more shadowy forms oozed up from the earth to wind around his neck and limbs, binding him entirely. "_And so shall you_." Once more the blade was lifted aloft, almost towards the frozen Moka-

Who, suddenly, was no longer frozen.

Thanatos had moved enough that Moka's kick did not strike where she had originally aimed, but instead her ankle landed squarely across his forearm. The abrupt collision jolted the shadowed monster to the side, jarring Charon free from his grasp. Thanatos recovered quickly, raising a skeletal hand towards Moka before she could continue her assault, but she was not the only one freed from his waning magic. The villain's hulking form jerked as ice lanced into it, and thin black tendrils snaked around his limbs. He freed himself all but instantly with a series of loud snaps, Kurumu's succubus powers still not sufficient to subdue him, but Moka had already seized the opportunity that his momentary hesitation had offered. Her foot caught the hilt of Charon and lifted, flinging the blade into the underbrush a short distance away.

The wraith glanced in its direction before turning his attention back to the silver-haired vampire. Moka offered him a tight, wry smile in response, drawing her leg back once more. "Learn your-"

"_ENOUGH_." Shadows erupted in a column around Moka before she could complete her attack, swarming her instantly and twisting around her form. A quick gesture condemned Mizore and Kurumu to the same fate, both girls captured all but within reach of the still-bound Tsukune. "_I have no more time for your games_."

Tsukune watched as the wraith turned towards him, one skeletal hand beckoning. Obliging his unspoken command, the tendrils gripping Tsukune extended, pulling him upright. A moment later, he was held aloft just in front of the skull-faced juggernaut, who seemed content to leave his sword aside for the moment. As Tsukune pulled at his bonds, he noticed that they seemed less responsive, their grip loosening. It was almost enough to give him hope.

"_Congratulations_. _You and your friends have forced me to expend all of my power_, _something no other opponent has managed in the centuries since my creation_." Tsukune's eyes widened as he noticed the trembling in the wraith's emotionless voice, the fact that the words were almost a whisper. Even the darkness cloaking Thanatos seemed to have shrunk, slinking around his form in silent exhaustion. "_Even if I manage to destroy you now_,_ they shall soon come for me_,_ to finish what you cannot_._ Thanks to you_,_ I shall never retrieve my phylactery_._ I shall never again be complete_." As he spoke, Thanatos drifted closer to Tsukune, the bone-mask inches from his face. "_They will never return my soul_, _my essence_, _to me_."

"_So I shall have yours_, _instead_."

Tsukune jerked as the wraith's words registered, but it was too late. Already, he was sinking into the darkness of Thanatos' empty eye-sockets, bound by an irrefutable will. The sensation was akin to that which he had felt when Charon had nearly touched his side, but at the same time utterly alien. It was as if he were sinking headlong into those shadows, his body growing numb, his mind becoming foggy. Even despite his slowed thoughts, fear still raced through him as he felt his memories being pried away from him. His life withered as Thanatos fought to supplant him, and he could only watch himself be erased. Even as fleeting fragments of his life- _his first day at school,_ _eating dinner with his parents_,_ playing with Kyoko_,_ working on the newspaper_- were consumed by the wraith's insatiable hunger, he felt foreign images force their way into his mind. He struggled, fighting to preserve himself; he was Tsukune, Tsukune, Tsu-

_He could see a woman_,_ with black wings unfolding gently_,_ beaming down at him_._ Beside her stood a man with a wrinkled face and an awkward grin_,_ who reached out a wizened hand to rub his head_-

_He stood before a council_,_ one of the first of its kind_._ All around him_,_ grouped in grudging clusters_,_ were seated monsters _-_ and humans_._ Coming together_,_ to discuss peace between their kinds_._ They were the first_,_ but others would come_,_ and he would stand at their head_-

_He twisted in his saddle_,_ glancing back at the black lines covering the plains_._ His army_,_ an invincible force consuming all that stood in their path_._ Soon_,_ they would arrive at another recalcitrant village_._ Within a day_,_ it_,_ like so many others_,_ would be erased_-

_He saw the faces of his _'_friends_.'_ The three of them hovered around him like flies_,_ feeding off of his chaos_,_ hastening to his commands_,_ bound to his destiny_._ They howled in chorus as they descended upon the unworthy_,_ feasting on that which had made them_-

_He saw the hourglass_._ It was perfect_,_ a symbol of his majesty_._ It would offer him a way to preserve his soul for all eternity_,_ safe from any wounds_,_ any harm_._ He only had to complete the ritual, and he would be_-

-nos. He was Khron-

"TSUKUNE!"

The single word, cried out by three voices, brought Tsukune back to himself. His mind burst free of Thanatos' grip, and he pulled away from the wraith, yanking at the ebon cords that bound him. His eyes escaping the gaping holes in Thanatos' mask, Tsukune noticed that the smooth form covering the wraith's face had changed. It had began to reshape itself, no longer a skull, but instead a fleshed-out face, albeit still inhumanely white. A familiar face… his own.

"No!" Tsukune howled, desperately ripping his arm free of the shadow's clutch to lash out against the stolen visage before him. His fist collided with the mask, instantly shattering the nose, sending fatal cracks spreading across its surface. Even as he pulled back his bleeding hand, the wraith recoiled, a shrill shriek erupting from deep within its core as it reached up towards the mask, as if to hold it together. It was too late for that; the pure-white shards tumbled one after the other to the cold earth, vanishing just before they struck the earth.

Tsukune himself found the ground a moment later, the black tentacles that had held him fading into the night. Ignoring the shuddering monster for the moment, he quickly turned to search for his friends. A smile spread across his face as he saw them; they were battered and bruised, but all still alive, a mirrored relief in their eyes as they rushed to his side. Only when they all stood together did they turn their attention back to Thanatos, watching in disquieted fear as the creature thrashed against the earth.

"_No_…_no_!..._ this can't be how_…_ YOU_!_ YOU BELONG TO ME_!_ My soul_,_ my soul_…_ I will destroy you_,_ consume you all_!"Gone was the emotionless monotone, replaced by reedy shrieks alternately enraged and anguished. The looming form of Thanatos had collapsed to the ground, but still he flailed, trying to force himself back upright. The shadows that had covered him had grown anemic, now a murky grayness, while instead the emptied hole that had held the mask-

Tsukune jerked. It was so faint as to be almost invisible, but he could make out the suggestion of a face. It was like his, but subtly different; twisted in rage and hatred, its lips moved in time with the wraith's ranting.

"-_not over_!_ Never_! _I am the inevitable_,_ the almighty_,_ the_…_ I_…."

"Well, well. Who'd have thought it? He still had the scraps of a soul, all along."

The four teens froze before quickly turning to face the new voice. They soon discovered the man standing beside a nearby tree, a wide smirk on his face as he lowered the lighter away from the burning cigarette between his lips. Their caution was only slightly placated when they noticed the black suit the man wore, cut in an all-too-familiar style, and the sunglasses he bore despite the late hour. One of them, however, soon found another reason to feel relief from the man's presence.

"…Sam?" Tsukune blurted, remembering the man who had saved him outside the restroom at the park, during his date with Mizore. The black-haired man nodded cordially, as if pleased to be recognized.

"Got it in one, kid." He stepped toward them, ignoring the cautious stances two of the girls were taking. Only after a nod of reassurance from Mizore did Moka and Kurumu relax, and even then they both tried to split their attention between the newcomer and the still-writhing Thanatos. "If you haven't guessed already, I'm one of the Headmaster's personal guards. They sent me to clean up the mess when you were done, if you know what I mean."

"Figures," Kurumu snorted.

"Why did you only show up now, then? Why didn't you protect us from this-" Mizore demanded, her eyes gleaming.

"Whoa, whoa, hold the questions," Sam drawled, coming close enough to clap a comradely hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "I'm sure the big man will want to give you his answers himself… what he chooses to tell you, anyways." Sam chuckled at that, shrugging helplessly. "Us guardians, we're just his hounds, doing whatever he orders…"

"Fine, then. Tell us how to destroy that," Moka motioned towards the slumped figure of the wraith, her crimson eyes boring into the guardian.

"If it were that easy, don't you think we'd have done it by now?" Sam groused, shaking his head. "Naw, we're going to take him back to the academy, where we can keep him locked up safe and sound until we can figure out a way to eliminate him utterly."

"The phylactery," Tsukune blurted. "The hourglass. That's the only way to kill him… you have to destroy that."

Sam paused, turning to give Tsukune a long, contemplative glance. "Yeah, that. You're pretty smart, kid."

Tsukune nodded absently, gazing at Thanatos as memories warred in his head: his own, words taken from the books that the Headmaster had sent him, and those that Thanatos had forced upon him during their brief mental conflict. "He needs that more than anything else. If he could retrieve that, then he could be whole again. He could become a complete lich…"

"Which is why we're going to take care of things, real quick." Sam interrupted. He forced a smile onto his face as he jerked his head to the side. "But enough chatting. You all have been through a lot these past few days. I'm sure you're dead on your feet… and you probably have some things to sort out, eh?" He raised a leering eyebrow as he placed himself between the teens and the now-still remains of Thanatos. "Take a break, all of you. Enjoy what time you have left… before the Headmaster gets you back into trouble."

Though none of them felt quite reassured, their wounds and exhaustion were enough to finally force the group to acquiesce to Sam's suggestions. Giving Thanatos final glares or worried glances, the four teens turned to make their way back through the forest.

Their part in this battle was over. For now, they could focus on regaining that which they had nearly lost forever. They could, for just the moment, relax… or so thought all of them but one. As Tsukune trailed behind the three girls, warring emotions ghosted across his face. All that he had experienced over the past days had driven him to a conclusion, the choice that he had been avoiding for… two years, perhaps. Now it was time.

With that in mind, Tsukune marched resolutely towards the Resting Place, knowing that the words he bore could mean the end of everything.

* * *

As the four teens disappeared into the forest, Sam stepped closer to the ruined form of Thanatos, his smile growing wicked. Already he could hear the chopping thud of the helicopter's rotor blades; their ride would arrive momentarily, and they would be away long before his former comrades could muster any sort of resistance.

"Looks like you failed, pal. A shame, almost." Sam flicked his spent cigarette into the brush as he stood over the wraith. "Fairy Tale doesn't have much use for failures, you know. I'm sure, when they find out, they'll probably want to go ahead and crush that precious phylactery of yours, just like you were saying." A faint miserable ripple spread across the wraith's coverings, drawing a chuckle from Sam. The mirth didn't reach his golden eyes as he leaned down, grasping the ebon shroud in his fist. He pulled the empty hole that had housed the mask closer to his own face, staring hungrily into the emptiness.

"It's a good thing I don't intend to let that happen, eh?" Sam growled in triumph, lifting the wraith's lifeless shape higher. "You will owe me. I hope you remember that, afterwards."

And with that, Sam started walking, dragging Thanatos with him towards the waiting helicopter. Even though he knew that the guardians would race to reach him, it was too late now. He would be returning to the Academy, where the phylactery awaited.

He had already won.

**Author's Note: **I honestly do not know how to open this section. Shall I loudly proclaim my return, as preemptive as that might be? Should I instead meekly beg forgiveness for turning weeks into months, leaving a story hanging at the cusp of a final battle for long enough that at least some of my readers may have forgotten me entirely? Or should I hastily offer my reasons, a jumble of words to stave off your disapproving scowls?

Bah. Let such notions stand for themselves; instead, I give you this: I am truly sorry.

As some of you may have guessed, my new job has proven… demanding. I find it hard these days to grasp the hours of silence I need to focus on writing, and am instead inundated with demands for my thoughts. Do not take from that a surrender; instead, it is the hopes of writing that drive me onward to each weekend, as I pray that _this_ may be the week I get to release my long-delayed chapter. Finally, it seems, that day has arrived.

It is with a slightly bitter chuckle that I admit that I am releasing this earlier than I had (recently) planned: originally, much of the next chapter would be included with this one. However, I decided that it would be best to conclude here, at the end of this action, instead of proceeding on to the more… emotional… conflict on the horizon. Next chapter, then, you can look forward to that which I promised you long ago: Tsukune's choice.

My personal jury is still out as to whether or not that will be the final chapter (beyond the epilogue, which will serve, once more, as a plot hook). I may choose to wrap it all up in one… but I doubt it. I would like a little time to return to the other side of this tale, the romantic, heart-warming fluff, before I type out 'The End' for this part of my series. Plus, I need to have a little more blush-inducing (for Tsukune, at least) humor, as well. So… we shall see. Either way, I shall strive to have the next installment out to you as soon as I can… though, by now, I know much better than to offer deadlines.

And, to conclude… thanks, all of you, for reading, and reviewing… and for waiting. I appreciate all of your kind words, and shall endeavor to earn more of them in a more timely matter. Wish me luck, eh?

I have said enough. It is time that I take to my sleep… for now.

~Wynn Pendragon

**P.S.:** Ah, lest I forget… Merry Christmas, everyone!


	37. Resting Peace

**Chapter 37**

_**Resting Peace**_

"Well, this is going to be a problem."

Already, the chopping of the helicopter's rotors was fading into the quiet of the night, and the mountains around the Resting Place had long ago hidden it from sight. Only one person had arrived in time to witness its departure, racing towards it as it had lifted into the sky. Nothing he could have done would have stopped it from escaping; he knew this, but such knowledge was hardly enough to keep him from bitterly wishing he had returned just moments earlier.

Gabriel tore his eyes away from the empty darkness to look around him. He was standing in what had been part of the forest behind the Resting Place, but had recently become a fresh clearing. All around him, trees lay in shattered jumbles, splintered branches and raw wounds decorating those that still stood at the perimeter. It had been here that Tsukune and the others had faced Thanatos for the final time, Gabriel surmised, and it seemed that the wraith had not gone down easily. But… he had lost, and for that the guardian was immensely thankful. In the past weeks, he had become rather attached to those four teens, and he was pleased that they all had survived their encounter with the abomination.

That was the only consolation he could cling to, however, in the face of the fear bubbling up from deep within him. He had been ordered by the Hell-King not to interfere with the battle between Thanatos and the four students, and once he had discovered Michael's prone form he had chosen to rush his partner to safety before returning to watch over the conflict. He had made it to the Coopers' home and back in record time, but by the time he had reached this part of the forest, the students had left the battlefield... as had Thanatos, thanks to the helicopter.

Gabe knew well who was responsible for the villain's escape. He could no longer sense Sam's presence, and the helicopter had most likely come from Fairy Tale. Though he could hardly deduce why, Gabe was beginning to suspect that Thanatos' defeat had played into the traitor's plans. And now, Fairy Tale held both Mori Retsu's phylactery and the wraith… the soul and the body of Death. The guardian shivered as he considered that notion. Surely Fairy Tale wouldn't be stupid enough to try to resurrect a monster that powerful, that uncontrollable… right?

He doubted Fairy Tale would do something so risky. Sam, on the other hand…

Gabriel lowered his gaze to the scarred earth around him, lost in his thoughts. He knew that the Hell-King had reasons for why he and Michael had not been allowed to interfere with the battle: if Thanatos had managed to strike either of them down and devour their powers, he would have become even more of a threat. Still… without their presence, there had been little to impede Sam's plotting. Gabriel had served his master for a very, very long time, and had had very few occasions to doubt the Hell-King's wisdom. Now, however…

The glint of moonlight shining from underneath some of the downed brush caught Gabe's eye, and he instinctively turned towards it. He stepped towards the metallic gleam, struggling to make out the shape in the midst of the fallen branches. Was that- the guardian froze in place as he realized what it was that had drawn his attention, until he hastily stooped to pull it free from the leafy debris.

A moment later, Gabriel straightened, holding his prize aloft. As he stared at his reflection in the pearlescent blade, he could feel the sword tugging at him, trying to draw his essence away from his body. Still, he could resist, at least as long as he held the safer end of the tainted weapon. Memories stirred as his eyes wandered over the ivory death's-head at the cross-guard, and a bitter smile crossed his lips. "It's been a while, Charon," he murmured, recalling all of the lives, all of the allies, that had been lost to the blade of Death. He may have failed to capture Thanatos for the Hell-King, but he would not be returning to his master empty-handed.

Still, the guardian paused, staring intently at the blade. Things were about to get very complicated, he knew. Even if they managed to seal away Charon, Thanatos would still pose a definite threat to them, especially with the backing of Fairy Tale. And, if the wraith managed to get his hands on the phylactery… Gabriel's reflection grimaced back at him, and he shook his head. He had seen too many people die already, and things weren't looking up for the near future.

At the least, though, Tsukune and the others were safe, for now. That knowledge made the night feel like less of an utter failure, if only just so. From now on, they would take care of the war against Thanatos and the traitor guardian, and those four students could get back to their normal lives. He wished that they would be able to enjoy some peace and quiet now that the conflict with the wraith was over.

Something, however, told him that such might not be the case.

* * *

"Man, it's good to be back!"

Her friends both mumbled assent as Kurumu stretched luxuriously, each of them sprawled across the chairs and couch in the common room of the Resting Place. Even though they were all beyond exhausted, drained by their intense battle with Thanatos and by the struggles they had undergone whilst under his power, they were still too exhilarated to drop into their beds just yet. It had been by silent mutual assent that they had chosen to linger downstairs, though Tsukune had excused himself to go to the restroom some time ago. Soon, each of them would be returning to their rooms to sleep, but for now they were enjoying each other's presence, taking comfort in that which they had nearly lost forever.

"Tell me about it," Mizore commented wryly, chewing on the stick of the sucker hanging from her mouth. "It's been a few days since I've gotten to move around this place. To be honest, I don't even really remember much after he stabbed me with that sword, so everything for the past three days has been a blur."

"Same here, for the last two," Kurumu noted. "I can remember a bit from the first day, but nothing from yesterday." The succubus shivered, wrapping her arms tightly around her midriff. "Except for the feeling of it, anyways. Everything was so empty…" Silence descended on the three girls as unpleasant memories forced themselves to the surface.

"I remember a lot more; maybe it was because I was only gone a day, or because Inner Moka wasn't taken," Moka suggested, trying to change the subject slightly. She glanced down uncomfortably, her eyes lingering on her seal. "I'm sorry that I couldn't…"

"Don't worry about it!" Kurumu scolded her gently, smiling. Her face fell slightly as she turned towards Mizore. "Well, actually, I guess that we both should be apologizing to you, shouldn't we?"

"No, you were right; it wasn't your fault. You couldn't help that Thanatos had erased your memories." The yuki-onna shrugged, but a mirthful smile quickly claimed her face. "Of course, if you want to give me some extra time with Tsukune to make up for it, then I wouldn't refuse. You _did_ get a head start, both of you."

"No way!" Kurumu laughed; she had already begun to consider the best way to celebrate her reunion with Tsukune, once they had all recovered. "Anyways, we spent most of the day before I was attacked doing homework, so you hardly have anything to worry about from me." Her brightening cheeks threatened to expose her lie as she recalled her 'practice' with Tsukune, so she desperately tried to turn the direction of the conversation towards another of her friends. "How about you, Moka? Did anything happen while we were both gone?"

"Ah…" Kurumu was bad at hiding her embarrassment; Moka, on the other hand, failed utterly. Her face a brilliant scarlet, she refused to meet her friends' eyes as the memories raced through her mind: her and Tsukune, alone… her kneeling on his bed, rubbing his shoulders… their limbs intertwined as they kissed, his hand resting on her chest, just below the rosario…

She came back to herself just in time to see the dangerous glance that passed between Mizore and Kurumu. The two stood from the couch, crossing their arms before their chests in brooding disapproval. "Anything you want to tell us, Moka?" Kurumu inquired sharply.

"I… wait, you were blushing earlier, too! I bet you're just as guilty as I am!" Moka shouted, pointing to Kurumu. The succubus' stammering was enough to confirm her suspicions, and suddenly it was Kurumu who was on the receiving end of the dark stares.

The arguing began in earnest at that moment, all three of the girls bringing up the various liberties their rivals had taken in the war for Tsukune. The battle did not last long, however; it was brought to a final silence with the sound of giggling. Freezing in place, Kurumu and Moka turned to face their friend, watching as she began to laugh openly. "Mizore, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing… it's…" Clutching her side as she continued to laugh, the snow maiden struggled to catch enough of a breath to answer. "It's just that… I never thought the day would come that I would enjoy our bickering like this so much."

This drew the other two girls up short, and they blinked in surprise as they considered Mizore's words. Even though their aggravation was genuine, both Moka and Kurumu could see the snow maiden's point: their fighting had lost some of the edge it had once held. There wasn't the same anger, and fear, behind their battling over Tsukune. They might not want the other girls to get an advantage over them, but they each knew that they would have their own turns soon, by one way or another. If anything now, their rivals' antics only spurred each of them on further, and that certainly wasn't something they minded… considering the recent results.

Still, it couldn't last, right? They would eventually be back at school, back to their normal lives. They would have to leave behind the Resting Place, and the life they had here, and their peace…

But that would be then, and this was now.

"Maybe you do have more to catch up on than I admitted," Kurumu yielded with a chuckle, flopping back onto the couch with a wistful smile.

"But don't think that means we'll be giving you a free chance," Moka teased, taking her seat once more.

"That's fine," Mizore mused, sitting down as she tapped her chin with a contemplative grin. "You don't have to 'give' me a chance, I can make my own opportunities." She beamed at that notion, suddenly recalling the last night before she had been taken away. Perhaps… She closed her eyes and smiled dreamily, snuggling against the couch.

Beside her, both Moka and Kurumu stared at her nervously, imagining what could be running through the snow maiden's mind, and the best way to counter it. They would have to be careful, or else Mizore would go too far… before they could. Of course, they could just try to beat her to the punch. Planning out their own actions would prove considerably more enjoyable, they discovered, and thus Moka and Kurumu joined the yuki-onna in dreaming their next maneuvers to win Tsukune's heart as their exhaustion stealthily claimed them. And so the three friends sat, and plotted, and dozed, as their game rolled on.

It was a sort of peace, and it was good enough for them.

* * *

"I don't know what to do!"

Tsukune winced as his hands throbbed, protesting his decision to slam them against the top of the bathroom sink. Still, that pain was hardly enough to distract him from the anguish that had left him with a headache entirely different from the ones that had been plaguing him for the past few days. This was less of a haunting pain, and more of a sharp reminder of reality, the agony of frustration. His body, especially the ankle that had been wrenched during the battle with Thanatos, insisted that he find his way to his bed and collapse onto it, but his mind still raced, unwilling to let him surrender to sleep until he gave it the answer it craved. What was he going to do, what _could_ he do, how could he-?

Tsukune knew that he wouldn't find peace until he made his decision.

And so he stood there, for minutes that felt like hours, or hours that felt like minutes, until he could no longer tell. He stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, hoping to find some answer, some hint, something that could save him, but the dark of his eyes revealed nothing but more of the circles his mind keep chasing itself in. So it had been for ages, and yet he felt that tonight had to be different. Tonight, he had to give the girls his decision, make the choice they expected from him.

Could it wait? Could he put it off again, make his mind up on another day when he wasn't so tired, when he hadn't fought for his life just hours before… well, whenever that might be, considering how his life tended to go. They had waited this long; surely they could give him another night. Or two. Or, maybe when they got back to Yokai Academy-

No, he had to make his decision now, or he never would. Tsukune swallowed, tearing his eyes away from his reflection to stare down at the drain below him. That meant he had to listen to what his heart was telling him that it wanted, and yet ignore what it seemed to be saying, since that would be impossible. If only he could figure it all out…

Minutes, or hours, later, Tsukune straightened his head once more to stare dull-eyed into the obstinately-silent mirror. There was nothing he could do here. He had to get back, or the girls would get worried. With that thought spurring him onward, Tsukune lurched towards the door that would lead him out of the bathroom, making his way slowly back to the common room.

There was always tomorrow, he thought, hating himself all the while.

* * *

When Tsukune reached the bottom of the stairs the common room was silent. A whisper of dread stirred in his stomach as he limped around the corner, his wounded ankle becoming more vocal in its protesting. He ignored it for the moment, pushing it aside until he was certain that the girls were alright. To his relief, he found all three of them slumped in their seats, their eyes closed and their chests slowly rising as the faint sound of their breathing filled the room.

Tsukune walked up to the table between the couch and the chair that Moka had taken. He had to wake them up and see them to bed; they were at least as tired as he was, and a good night's sleep would help all of them put the horrors they had faced far behind them. Still, something checked his hand and his voice, and he stood silently, his eyes slowly voyaging from one slumbering face to another.

He smiled as he saw that Kurumu had slid sideways towards Mizore, her head resting on the snow maiden's shoulder, though his cheeks brightened as he noticed how her shirt had shifted to expose more than normal. Mizore had let her face turn up towards the ceiling, and the stick of her sucker hung loosely from the corner of her mouth. For the moment, he could slightly understand her voyeuristic tendencies, as he had never seen such a relaxed, unguarded expression on her face, and he enjoyed it immensely. And, just to his left, beside him… He turned to Moka, his smile brightening as he saw that, even in sleep, her lips curled upwards; whatever she was thinking as she had drifted off, it had left its mark upon her even after her consciousness had slipped away. He let his eyes roam over her face, remembering the various expressions he had seen upon it recently… especially some newer ones, like the one she had worn during their time in his room the day before Thanatos had come for her. Passion, anxiety, nervous desire, quiet determination… he wanted to see that again, and so many more expressions that she had not yet shown him. And… his gaze shifted back to the side, to look upon the other two faces once more.

"I just don't know what to do," Tsukune admitted quietly, not quite understanding why he had chosen to speak, but compelled to do so. He could never say this to them directly, but now that they were sleeping, perhaps he could release some of the emotions that had been gaining pressure within his chest. Cautiously keeping his voice just above a whisper, Tsukune allowed the words to pour from him, finally freeing some of the thoughts that had been plaguing him for the past weeks, the ghosts that had been haunting him as he had worked toward the solution that still hung out of his reach.

"I have to choose. I know that." Tsukune sighed, his eyes dropping to the table before him. "None of us will ever have any sort of peace until we do. Once I make my decision, and tell you all, then we can move on. All I have to do is figure out which one of you I love." He chuckled at that, but the sound was all but muted by the emotional exhaustion he felt. Still, a light began to burn in his eyes as he raised his head, resolution dawning upon his face. "That, at least, I already know."

He turned to his left, facing the girl sleeping in the chair beside him. "Moka. You've been with me ever since I first came to the academy. You've saved my life more times than I could count… and you've given me a reason to press on, even when I felt like everything was lost. I've always cared for you, but what I've felt for you… for both of you, has only grown with time. I don't think anything could change that, and I don't think that I could ever answer which side of you I love more. I need you in my life, I need to see your smiling face, or everything would feel so, so very empty."

"Moka Akashiya, I love you."

The silence devoured his words as he stared at her, a sad smile on his lips. Once, not all that long ago, he could have left it at that, could he ever have managed the courage to say it to her face… if this counted as such. Mere weeks ago, he believed that he could have concluded there, and he would have been satisfied.

But not now.

He turned to look at the girl sitting on the far end of the couch, her eyes still closed beneath the spread of her blue hair. He drank in the curves of her cheeks, imagined the deep violet of her eyes. "Kurumu. I've known for a long time how important you are to our group of friends: you've always been the heart of us, keeping us together and giving us the will to keep moving forward. Now, though, I know how important you are to me, personally. You make me enjoy life more than I thought possible, and seeing you smile warms my heart in ways I can't…" Tsukune blushed at that, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he thought of the way that Kurumu's eyes lit up when they had kissed. "…once, Kurumu, you asked me to say that I loved you, and I couldn't. Now, I can say it without hesitation or doubt."

"Kurumu Kurono, I love you."

Remembering himself, Tsukune hurriedly glanced around at all three of the girls. Thankfully, they had yet to stir, remaining deep asleep despite all that he had said. That was a relief, he thought to himself, his eyes sliding to the perfectly-still girl just to his right. He wouldn't, couldn't, stop now.

"Mizore. When we first met, you said that we were kindred spirits, that you had felt it in my writing. I didn't understand that then… but I do now. You and I, we were both isolated, and it took our friends to bring us out of that. Even now, though, whenever I feel lonely, you are there to remind me that I am not alone. You thrill me, you entice me, but you make me feel comfortable, all that the same time. I feel like I could talk to you for hours without running out of things to say… and I feel like I could sit with you in silence and never feel uncomfortable. In a lot of ways, you feel like the other half of me, and I realize now how much I need you."

"Mizore Shirayuki, I love you."

With those words said, Tsukune smiled softly, feeling some of the tension that had gripped him leave, if only for the moment. These thoughts had been circling around him ever since they had gone together to the karaoke club, building inside him with every day. Even though he hardly had the courage to say them to the three girls while they were awake, it was an incredible release to be able to utter them now. He turned his head again, scanning each girl in turn, making sure that they were still asleep. As he did, he felt slightly more at peace. After all, it had been nice to be able to find something he was certain of.

"But it isn't that easy, is it?"

Tsukune paused, the words surprising him, even though he had given them voice. He didn't want to delve back into the darkness that had eaten at him before, but it followed at the heels of his feelings, just like always. So many times, he had followed this same road through his thoughts, and even though he knew that, unlike the previous declarations, voicing them would bring him no relief, he couldn't restrain them any longer.

"Choice… how am I supposed to make a choice? I love you all. I am in love with all three of you. How am I…!" His voice trembled, its volume rising, and he struggled to keep it under control before he let himself say anything else. He couldn't wake them up, not now. "I will never be able to choose. Maybe that would have been possible once, but now? After what we went through with that monster… I see now what my life would be like, if even one of you weren't in it. I want us to all stay together, but any decision I make will shatter that!"

He chuckled bitterly, once hand coming up to his face to tightly grip his bangs as he released a ragged breath. "I wish I could say that I choose not to make a choice between you, but… that would hardly be fair to any of you, would it?" Tsukune turned his face towards the ceiling, smiling with sardonic self-loathing as he fought to subdue the urge to pace madly. "I can just imagine how well _that_ would go over. No, no. I, I have to…"

He paused, the wrenching in his chest rising once more to agonizing levels, almost overpowering all thought. "Nothing I can say will be the right answer. Nothing I can do will be perfect." Unconsciously shaking his head, he turned his eyes downward, feeling exhaustion try to overwhelm him. "I don't know what to do. I don't know that I ever will. I…" Tsukune clenched his fists, digging his nails into the skin of his palms, as he felt tears of frustration welling up in his eyes. "I don't know what to do!"

"Then why don't you just ask?"

Tsukune's blood froze in his veins as his muscles locked in place. He had been quiet enough, right? He had been whispering. Maybe Moka had only heard a little, not enough to know, maybe- He turned and glanced at her, unable to hide the horror on his face as he saw the knowing smile on her lips, and could tell from one glimpse of her emerald eyes that she had head enough. He could see sympathy in her eyes, and understanding, but he feared the condemnation that had to lurk behind it.

"We're friends, Tsukune, before anything else. You have to talk to your friends." Tsukune grunted as he heard Mizore's voice behind him, and he turned to face her, seeing not a bit of sleep left on her face. She smirked at him, pleased with his surprise.

"Yeah," Kurumu yawned, her stretching arm passing in front of Mizore's face. She blinked drowsily at Tsukune, but he could tell that even she had heard all too much. "Honesty is the best policy, you know."

It was at that moment that Tsukune realized exactly how stupid he had been. Later, he could try to blame it on how tired he was, how stressed and afraid he had been, or how much these thoughts had been preying on his mind over the past weeks. Now, though, there was only the numbing confirmation that yes, all three girls had heard him bare his heart without defense, and now they knew exactly how contemptible he really was.

"Tsukune… why haven't you said anything to us about this? This has been hurting you. I know it wasn't easy, but…" Moka asked softly, standing from her seat to rest her hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch, or from the question; he wasn't sure which.

"I…" That was all Tsukune could manage; his mouth, apparently, had decided it had said enough already.

"You couldn't face us, could you?" Mizore clicked her tongue, but the compassionate look in her eyes took some of the edge from the words. "We're not that scary, are we?"

"Even the stalker is lecturing you on being brave enough to face someone," Kurumu teased, grinning back at Mizore's irked glance. Shaking off the last vestiges of grogginess, the succubus turned back to Tsukune, sudden seriousness in her gaze. "Even though you might not have meant for us to hear it… I'm glad you let us know what you were feeling, Tsukune." The three girls shared looks, the emotion very mutual.

"I had wanted to say it, to let you all know, but…" Tsukune found that the words, which had flowed so easily just moments before, chose now to hang in his throat. "I was just afraid that, after I said that - said anything - it would all change." He swallowed with difficulty; that fear had not yet left him. Those words stole some of the relief from the faces of the three girls. That possibility had not escaped them, either.

"We're friends, Tsukune." Moka was the first of the trio to rally, and the determination in her voice gave strength to the others. "The only way we can make progress is by talking about things like this. We'll figure things out, somehow…" Doubt clouded her face as she uttered the last word, the reality of the situation beginning to resurge.

"More than friends, now," Kurumu corrected Moka, the satisfaction she felt in that fact combating her nervousness.

"But isn't that the problem?" Mizore asked, turning to the succubus as she crossed her arms with a thoughtful frown. "Things have worked out so far, but can we all really carry on like this? And won't we still expect Tsukune to make a choice eventually, even if we decide to continue like this?"

"A choice Tsukune said he will never make," Moka uttered quietly. Tsukune glanced to her, and found her gaze to be utterly inscrutable. Despite the blinding terror he felt, certain he was about to damn himself, Tsukune nodded to her.

"If you want me to choose only one of you that I am in love with… then it's too late. I love you all, and as more than just friends." He nodded briefly to Kurumu, confirming her earlier sentiment. "As for what you asked, Mizore…" He paused, hoping for some sudden inspiration, for a solution to emerge from the silence, but nothing came. "I don't have any answers." He glanced at each of them in turn, knowing that they waited for him to continue. "I know that what I feel isn't… isn't fair to any of you. And I don't know any way to make things right." Shrugging, he turned his eyes downward, feeling his self-recrimination once more threaten to overwhelm him. "If any of you wanted to just give up on me, move on, then I would understand completely-" His voice died as he felt the ominous aura from the trio standing around him.

"Not me," Mizore declared sharply.

"Hunh-uh," Kurumu stated.

"Never," Moka said, softly but without a hint of hesitation.

"Then I have nothing I can say," Tsukune closed his eyes, speaking almost to himself more than the girls. "What can I do?"

"Tell us what you want." Moka's voice pulled him from his inner darkness, and he turned to face her.

"What I want?" Wracked by painful confusion, he stared at her, struck mute for a moment. "I want…" Kurumu and Mizore stepped past him, taking a place at either side of Moka, and all three stared at him expectantly. The thoughts and feelings boiled in his stomach, unable to free themselves, until- "I want you all to be happy. I want to stay friends, like we always have been. But I want to move further, with each of you. I want to go to the movies with Mizore again, and go swimming with Kurumu, and ride the Ferris wheel again with Moka, and play the fair games, even if Inner Moka makes me carry what she wins like last time. I want to see what the future could be like with each of you. I want to make you smile, every day, even if we are fighting for our lives or just taking a test for Mrs. Nekonome, whatever we're doing. I want…" Tsukune trailed off, aware of the hot moisture trailing down his cheeks, the way the air burned in his lungs. "I want to stay with you, all of you." Silence fell upon the room in the wake of that confession, as all four of the teens were buried within their own thoughts. It was Tsukune again who spoke next, the ragged words weighted down with emotion. "I am so, so sorry, for all-"

"Sounds good to me."

Three sets of eyes turned to Kurumu as she stepped forward, proud resolve burning in her eyes. She stepped closer to Tsukune, smiling without reservation, and what he saw in her gaze shocked him. "What you want, that is. I'm not too big on the notion of having to keep splitting up my time with you, and I've never been one to share, but…" She glanced back to her friends, no longer afraid. "Personally, I can live with that, if I get to be with you, Tsukune. And, with you two, as well." She blushed at the uncharacteristic confession. "I mean, the past couple of weeks have been pretty nice, you know?"

Both Mizore and Moka gaped at her, but it was the snow maiden who spoke next. "You know what, Kurumu?" She stepped forward, and her face turned towards Tsukune. "You're right. Maybe it would be annoying, having to keep you two from hogging him, but I can always find a way to get him to myself." She reached out a pale hand, resting it against his chest. "I love you, Tsukune, and if I can have you, I'll pay whatever price I have to." She shrugged. "I think I could be happy, living like this. From now on."

Tsukune stared in staggered awe at the two girls, unable to believe what he was hearing. Were they really- did they think they could- would things work- what should he…? When Kurumu and Mizore pivoted to look back to Moka, he followed suit, still not quite able to hide his surprise. His burgeoning hopes flinched, though, as he realized one of them had yet to speak. He looked to Moka, unable to ask, unwilling to hope too much just yet.

"I made my decision a long time ago. I have never doubted how I feel about you, Tsukune." Moka met his gaze, and there was a warm smile deep within her emerald eyes. "But…" She turned, and the others followed her gaze towards the Belmont, resting beside the chair she had occupied earlier. "I think that she will have her own decision to make."

Tsukune nodded, realizing that the time had finally come. It had been she that had first brought up the inevitability of a choice, and so it would be that the final decision would come down to her. Despite the knowledge that Inner Moka would likely be the first of them to speak against the solution they were on the verge of making, he didn't feel afraid, only ready to see what she would choose. He nodded, and Moka stepped closer to him, reaching out to take his hand and raise it to her seal, the Belmont ignored in favor of their familiar practice.

"Don't worry, Tsukune. It'll be okay," Moka whispered to him as she closed her eyes, and as his fingers slid around the silver cross he wondered if he was the only one she was trying to convince. He smiled in response, and their hands yanked to the side, pulling the seal free from its home.

Even though Tsukune was accustomed to the surge of monstrous power that accompanied Moka's transformation, this time it felt particularly potent, as if Inner Moka came free with unusual vigor. The vampire's hair shimmered, a silver wave cascading from roots to tips, and when she opened her eyes once more they gleamed a brilliant crimson, the narrowed slits instantly spearing into him. Tsukune swallowed loudly, but did not look away; it all depended on this.

"I don't believe this," the vampire remarked coldly, shaking her head as she stared intently at Tsukune.

"Listen, Moka-" Kurumu interjected, but the vampire's sharp glance silenced her instantly. Tsukune raised a hand in silent appeal to the other girls, asking that they leave this, for the moment, to him and Moka. The vampire smirked at the motion, her eyes once more locked upon the boy in front of her.

"Polygamy, again. Are you really so weak that you need an answer like this handed to you?" When Tsukune didn't respond, she chuckled darkly. "Maybe I've been wasting my time with you, after all."

"If you feel that way, then I am sorry," Tsukune replied evenly. "But I don't think it was a waste. I don't regret any of the time we've spent together." For some reason, this statement brought a momentary surge of color in Moka's cheeks, but she quickly shook it off.

"Do you think that this will work, Tsukune?" Crossing her arms before her chest, she scowled at him. "How long would any of us stay happy, forced to share your attention, fighting over scraps while you try to split up your hours among four different girls? Do you believe we will be happy like that?"

"Could it be any worse than how it was before we came here?" Mizore murmured from beside Tsukune, deliberately looking away from the exchange.

"I don't know," Tsukune confessed. "I can't say that this will work. All I can say is that it is the only way that we've found, so far, that we can even have a hope of us all being happy. I can't make you any promises, Moka, other than I will always try my best to make you, and the others, as happy as I can. If you have another way to solve this, then…" The genuine plea in his voice stalled the biting response that had risen to her lips, and she let it fade unsaid.

"And how about you, Tsukune?" she finally continued, peering into his brown eyes. "Can you be satisfied like this? What of peace and quiet? And…" She gestured towards the door, indicating the world that lay beyond the Resting Place. "What of your wish to go back to the human world? A 'solution' like this won't even be widely accepted in the monster world, but in your society it is expressly forbidden. And, considering how much property damage those two tend to cause," she motioned towards Mizore and Kurumu, ignoring their accusing stares, "think of all the questions that could be asked anyways. It would be too risky, Tsukune. You'd never be able to live in the human world normally, if we went ahead with this crazy idea of yours."

"I don't care." Now it was Moka's turn to gape, and Tsukune's expression didn't waver as he met her eyes calmly. "Compared to being with you, compared to our happiness… that doesn't matter. I'll want to see my family every now and then, of course, and we'll have to think of a way to explain some things, but…" He shook his head, utterly certain. "If sacrificing a normal life is the price I have to pay, then I will, without a second thought." He smiled even as all three girls stared at him in shock.

"Wh-what about you two?" Moka stammered a long moment later, still off-guard. "What about taking Tsukune back to your village, Mizore, or bringing him to your people, Kurumu?"

"We can handle our moms," Mizore answered, a dark gleam in her eyes. On Tsukune's other side, Kurumu nodded eagerly.

"So it all works out. I can't believe this," Moka growled, looking away in exasperation.

"No, not quite," Tsukune said quietly. He waited until she turned back towards him before continuing. "This only works if it is what you want. So, tell me, Moka, what it is that you want." He stepped forward, stopping just in front of her, staring into her eyes. "The choice is yours."

"What I want?" She didn't flinch away from his gaze, but still stood in silence as the seconds gave way to a full minute. A short distance away, the other two girls began to fidget, wondering if they should try to convince Moka, or if their efforts would only make things worse. Tsukune, however, showed no such anxiety, matching Moka's stare. Whatever he saw in the depths of her eyes, he didn't turn away either, and finally it was Moka who moved. Her hand passed over his chest as it moved upward, brushing against his neck and circling around. Her fingers slid through the hair at the back of his head before tightening, pulling almost painfully as she drew him even closer. His head resting on her shoulder, Tsukune could feel her warm breath against his ear, making him aware of the piercing sharpness of the fangs that hovered inches from his neck. "I want you, Tsukune."

The vampire glanced over his shoulder at the other two, smirking darkly at the surprise she found on their faces. "I guess I can put up with them… for now." The challenge dancing in her eyes dulled the edge of her words, but her gaze quickly moved to a closer target. "Anyways, where else am I going to find someone with blood that tastes as good as yours?"

Tsukune exposed his neck in smiling surrender, his hands sliding around her back to hold her to him. "It's yours, Moka. Now and forever."

Mizore sighed as Kurumu watched in blushing wonder, the faint sounds of Moka's snacking easily reaching them. "You get his spiritual energy, Kurumu, and she gets his blood. So, what do I get from him? Can I call dibs on-"

"No." The succubus answered Mizore's lascivious grin with a flat stare, which did absolutely nothing to dispel the snow maiden's sudden good humor. A glance back towards the other two managed that, however, as she and Kurumu both discovered that Moka and Tsukune had shifted slightly, her lips now away from the twin puncture wounds at his neck, and instead firmly pressed against his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss. "H-hey, stop that, we're right here!"

They persisted for a moment after the other two girls began to tug them in opposite directions, finally breaking apart with a mutual gasp. Still clinging to each other, Moka and Tsukune gazed one more time into each others' eyes, inordinately pleased with what they found there. "This might not work out in the end," the vampire warned, a wry smile on her lips, "but I suppose we can try it for now."

"That's all I can ask for," Tsukune admitted. When she glanced down at the seal he still held, he nodded and extended it towards her. With a final lingering look at his face, she stepped forward, allowing him to replace the rosario at its usual place at her throat. Even as the transformation began to take hold, still she stared at him, her crimson eyes the last thing to change; one blink later, and she fell forward into Tsukune's arms, Outer Moka once more.

She quickly recovered, beaming up at Tsukune as she allowed him to support her for a few seconds longer than necessary, pride and happiness lighting her expression. She straightened, noticing Mizore and Kurumu take up places at either side of her, but their faces held no malice. Instead, they looked as relieved and satisfied as she felt, and together they turned towards Tsukune, who shared a smile with each of them in turn.

"There's a lot of things we'll need to discuss," Tsukune yielded with a small shrug. "But, it can wait for tomorrow, right?" He chuckled as Kurumu unsuccessfully tried to choke back a yawn, as if the notion of rest had immediately brought back her exhaustion. "It's been a long day for all of us, and we could all use a good night's sleep."

"You're right," Mizore agreed, but her voice was eager instead of resigned. "We'll have all the time we need to talk about this, tomorrow or whenever." This reminder of what they had achieved brought broad smiles to each of their faces, and that warm feeling lasted with them until they parted at the top of the stairs.

As Tsukune made his way down the hall, still wincing each time he placed weight on his wounded ankle, he struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Did this mean that they could all live together like this, or as best they could manage at the academy, from now on? He thought back on all that he had experienced with the girls, and the feelings that had taken root within him; could this really be only the beginning? His idiot grin grew wider and wider as the incredulous glee swelled in his chest, but he didn't care to restrain it. He couldn't remember a time in his life that he had ever been this happy.

Pausing at his door, he turned to glance back down the hall towards the girls' bedrooms. To his surprise, their doors were all slightly open, and as he watched he could see three pairs of eyes watching him across the distance. Even from there, he could sense their lingering desire, the unfulfilled need for a final reassurance or a passionately brief celebration. He laughed under his breath, and forced the tiredness cloaking him away for now. He could rest in a bit; first, to say the night's farewells.

Nearly twenty minutes had passed before he made it back to his bedroom, his brain shutting down even as he crossed into the room and closed the door behind him. He had stopped in all three rooms, sharing an embrace and a goodnight kiss with each of them and exchanging a few words that had let them go to their beds contented. Kurumu had restrained herself, despite her need, but he had known from the moment their lips had touched that her kiss would push him over the edge of fatigue. Still, he didn't regret it, and as he mechanically changed into his nightclothes and fumbled with the edge of his blankets a smile retained its hold on his face.

All of the fighting, the bitter rivalry and tormenting need for an impossible choice; it was over. Now, they could have peace- No, Tsukune corrected himself as the comforting darkness began to descend. There would be no peace, ever again. Tomorrow would bring more clashing, more chaos, laughter and plotting and secret smiles. And so would the next day, and the next. As long as he was with those three girls, the three who held his heart, there never would be peace again.

It was exactly what he wanted.

**Author's Note: **Some actors believe in method acting, allowing their character to infect their life in order to portray them more effectively. The final pieces of this chapter may be an example of method writing; I now feel exactly as exhausted as my primary protagonist.

Thankfully, this chapter didn't take as long to complete as the one before it. Well, allow me to amend that: thankfully, this chapter didn't get pushed away from the top of my priority list for as long as its predecessor. I would hazard a guess that I spent far longer on it, honestly, especially when I consider how much I've tossed and turned trying to think of a satisfactory way for my protagonists to come to the conclusion that I have sought since I started these stories. I hope that their decision didn't surprise many of you, since I've never really hidden my intent to that regard. If it did, then I pray it doesn't displease you, as, for me, this is a big step for the happy ending that I have wanted for these characters.

Ah, but I get ahead of myself. Now is not the time to speak of endings. It may seem like it, with the heart of the conflict over; next chapter will definitely be falling action and romantic comedy more than strife such as was seen in this installment. Also, that will be the final chapter of Into Dreams, excepting an epilogue similar to the one from the previous tale. However… I am only beginning. There is much yet to be seen, many answers yet unrevealed, far more conflict and battling and romantic tension…

So, those of you who enjoy my work, worry not; I'll be hanging around for some time to come. Four more tales are left before this story arc reaches its true climax (though none will be as long as this one), and I have already been preparing the framework for the next in line. More shall come on that after 'The End' of the next installment, as I will preview the blurb for it there.

Speaking of previews, I've recently taken up a new habit: I have been announcing on my profile when I make significant progress on my stories, in the hopes of averting a disaster like what happened between the release of 35 and 36. I don't know how long I'll keep it up, (especially since I fear people who have me on their Favorite Author list may be getting spammed when I update; I'm not entirely certain if it sends out a message or not, but I pray not) but for now it is a good way to salve any curiosity you may have about how I am progressing on the next chapter.

And, to conclude, so that I may go to bed: Thank you all for reading. Forgive me if I emphatically, though humbly, ask for feedback on this chapter in particular, since it is so important in the grand scheme of things; I would greatly appreciate hearing what you think of it. Beyond that, though, I shall hope to see you all soon, as I return with one last piece of this grand puzzle…

But, between here and there, I must sleep.

~Wynn Pendragon


	38. In Somnis Veritas

**Chapter 38**

_**In Somnis Veritas**_

Everything had changed.

That was the thought that greeted Tsukune as consciousness slowly trickled back into him, and despite the groggy haze still gripping him he smiled brightly up at the ceiling. So much had happened the previous day: his struggles to regain his memories, both battles against Thanatos, his reunion with the girls, and… The thought of the compromise they had reached filled him with a surge of tingling energy. He couldn't believe it; surely he had dreamed it all. No, no… he never could have imagined such a thing without 'reality' crashing down upon him. That sort of reality, it seemed, had less of a hand in his life than he had believed, or perhaps it was the girls who had the power to defy it. Either way… now that they had found their answer, had discovered a way to maintain their hopes and dreams, everything would be different. That notion warmed him, and he rolled over, pressing himself against the pillow as he decided to indulge in just a moment more of drowsy relaxation.

And that was when he found the girl sleeping beside him.

His eyes opened wide, all thoughts of slumber fleeing for the hills, Tsukune stared at the soft violet hair that brushed against his chin, unable to register what he was seeing. Hadn't this happened before? Why was Mizore in his- wait, stupid question. _How_ did Mizore get into his room? He groaned quietly in his throat as he realized that he had been too tired to place the Seal of Screaming on his door the previous night. Actually, he hadn't used the seal the past couple of-

"Mmm." The snow maiden shifted, her arm sliding around his chest as she scooted even closer to him, burying herself in his warmth. A blush stole its way onto his cheeks as her head nuzzled against his neck, and despite his growing fear of discovery he allowed his own arm to return her embrace. "Morning, Tsukune," she mumbled against his skin, and he hugged her gently as a welcome to the world of the waking.

"Morning, Mizore. Get lost on the way to your bed?" he teased, still holding her to him.

She sighed indolently, choosing not to respond until she had enjoyed his embrace for a moment more, and finally raised her face towards his. Blinking away the dullness in her eyes, the snow maiden smiled wryly up at him. "Actually… this was for your benefit."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm. I noticed last night that you were limping, and your ankle looked swollen. Did you twist it when we were fighting Thanatos?" When Tsukune nodded, still confused, she let her grin grow mischievous. "Well, I figured that the best way to bring down the swelling and make it feel better would be to use a cold compress, but since I didn't know where we would have one, I compromised." Yawning, she moved slightly, and he realized that the odd numbness in his left ankle he had barely noticed had been due to the chill, smooth skin that had been pressed on either side of it. Under the sheets, their legs were intertwined, but the pressure was light enough to allow him to rotate his wounded ankle. Oddly enough, it did feel better, honestly.

Still, he offered her a mock-glare. "Mizore, I don't think that this counts as-"

"It's for your health," she chided, raising a finger to his lips to silence him. "Anyways, your bed is more comfortable."

"And if I offered it to you?" he suggested, knowing the answer.

"It's more comfortable because you're in it," she admitted, confirming his suspicions. With that said, she turned her attention back to cuddling him, pressing her body as close to him as she could manage. Chuckling, Tsukune tightened his hug, drawing an appreciative noise from her as he began to slide his hand up and down her back, gently stroking her spine.

While he had teased her about how comfortable his bed was, he had to admit that there was a great deal of truth in her statement: having someone to share it with did make it even more luxurious. It was almost enough to lull him back into his dreaming… but he could feel her hand against his back, pressing against him in short, needy caresses. It was apparent that sleep was the furthest thing from her mind, and when she pulled away and drew the sucker from her lips he knew exactly what she wanted.

Thus far, they had shared a single kiss outside of their dreams, and it had been gentle and comfortable. These kisses were nothing like that: hungry, passionate, pressing. Mizore had a lot of time to make up for, she knew, and she was determined to do just that. Her arms snaked around his neck, and his tightened around her back, pressing their bodies together as the whole world was consumed by their desperate lips- until suddenly, Mizore drew back with surprise in her eyes.

Tsukune blinked, not understanding as she scooted away from him slightly, gazing down at the space between them. "_Good morning_, Tsukune," she purred, delight beginning to light her face, and he quickly understood. Their kissing had only exacerbated his morning affliction, and- Tsukune blinked as he realized that Mizore had not worn a yukata to his bed like last time; instead, she was clad only in a long T-shirt, and the bare skin of her lower thighs suggested that she had chosen not to accompany it with shorts. Plus, the shirt was particularly baggy, exposing pale skin at her throat and the soft valley between… oh, this was not helping, not at all.

He tore his eyes away, only for them to be captured by the icy blue of her gaze. She smiled gently up at him, but he could feel fear rising in his throat as one of her hands slid from his neck down to his chest. "You know, Tsukune," she started, letting her fingertips trail down towards his stomach, "now that we have all come to an agreement, we don't have to worry about so much. You said you wanted to be with us forever, right?" He was doomed to nod, shivering as her fingertips brushed against his belly button, inexorably moving lower. Mizore stared at him intently, overcoming him with her desire. "Then there is no reason that we can't go ahead and-"

"Good morning, Tsukune!"

For an instant, Mizore and Tsukune's faces were mirrors of flat terror. Mizore's hand, just inches from its destination, twitched, and her sheepish smile bared her teeth. Tsukune swallowed loudly before raising up from the bed to greet Kurumu, who was staring in a mounting rage at the tangled pair. "Ah, good morning," he offered lamely, feeling sweat drip down his back despite the chill in the air.

"Kurumu, are you trying to sneak into Tsukune's… Kurumu, what's wrong?" asked a voice from beyond the door, redoubling the terror Tsukune felt. For Mizore, however, it was a cue to flee, and once more the blanket launched into the air towards Kurumu, leaving Tsukune awkwardly clutching at the sheets.

"Not again!" Kurumu snarled, batting the obstruction out of the way as she charged forward. The rattling of the balcony door announced Mizore's escape route, but with her attention focused on that destination the succubus failed to notice the platter-sized sheet of ice on the ground between her and it. One tumble later, Kurumu clambered to her feet, darting onto the balcony and searching the yard beyond for her rival. "_Mi_…_zo_…_re_!" she roared into the empty air, her prey already hidden from view.

On the bed, Tsukune watched the succubus rant at the open air, belatedly aware of the other girl approaching him. He turned to see Moka glaring at him, hands balled on her hips as she drew her own, mostly correct, notions of what had just happened. "Tsukune, how could you let her do this again?" she demanded. Despite the danger he was in, Tsukune noticed she didn't sound _quite_ as angry as she would have only days ago.

"I… didn't?" he offered lamely, wishing that he had his blanket back; it was hard to tell which chilled him more, the cool air emerging from the balcony door that sliced through the thin sheet he clutched, or the emerald eyes demanding an explanation. A moment later, one of those ceased to be a concern as Kurumu closed the door and locked it with a flourish, though it was hardly the one he would have chosen to be saved from. Instead, Kurumu joined Moka in staring at him, her arms crossing underneath her chest. "I mean, I just woke up and she was there, I promise!"

"She got away?" Moka asked Kurumu flatly, ignoring his protests.

"She'll have to come back for breakfast," the succubus answered, dark menace in her smile.

Despite their exchange, the pair continued to stare at Tsukune, who could only offer sheepish grins and the occasional faltering attempt at an explanation, all of which quickly died. Tsukune could tell Moka was restraining her anger, barely keeping a scathing lecture in check, but as Kurumu began to fidget beside her the vampire glanced over at her friend. "Kurumu, what's the matter?"

"Ah, can I speak to you for a moment… over here?" Even though the words were directed towards Moka, Kurumu still stared at Tsukune. Somehow, though, her expression had shifted, now bereft of anger and full of an entirely different emotion. Slowly, with stunned disbelief, Tsukune began to realize exactly how much trouble he had gotten himself into.

The conversation just beyond the door to his room lasted several minutes, and Moka glanced back in to check on him several times, but in the end it was Kurumu who reentered the room, alone this time and closing the door behind her. Trying to quell his rapidly-growing suspicions, Tsukune offered her an inquisitive smile. "What's up, Kurumu? What did you have to talk to Moka about?"

"I was making a deal with her," Kurumu admitted, her wry smile letting Tsukune know that he wasn't entirely off the hook for the earlier chaos with Mizore. She stopped beside the bed, looking down at him with eyes that wandered slightly before finding his face.

"Oh?"

"I promised I would ask Mizore to do homework with me for a while after breakfast… and that neither of us would come up here during that time," Kurumu yielded, her smile waning a fraction, only to immediately recover as she plopped down on the bed beside Tsukune. As she did so, she let one of her hands rest on the closest of his, looking down at them with an oddly bashful silence.

"And in exchange?" The question was practically rhetorical, and he turned and let his other hand rise to her shoulder, rubbing it in mute apology for earlier as he let the fingers of the hand under hers slide apart, their fingers intertwining in a brief clutch.

"For right now…" Kurumu released his hand and faced him directly, eagerness shining in her violet eyes. She leaned closer to him, her lips parted as her face tilted slightly to the side. "I get to have you to myself."

The kiss was slightly more reserved than he had expected, teasing and playful, and he could have sworn he felt the tip of her tongue brush against his lower lip. She drew back suddenly, leaving him pressing forward as if trying to maintain their contact. He blinked in confusion, but the anticipation in Kurumu's expression told him that she had no intention of ending their play just yet. Much the opposite, he would soon discover.

"It's my turn."

* * *

"Looks like everything is going back to normal."

The dark-haired man looked to his blond colleague as they walked away from the landlord's office and towards the street. His face tense, he raised an eyebrow at the other man, barely masking his disbelief. "How so?"

"The Coopers are going back to their home. In a few days, we're going back to the Academy, and the same with Tsukune. Everything is quiet on the Fairy Tale end, for now, anyways." Gabriel shrugged, leaning to the side to avoid a pair of kids running down the sidewalk. "You could almost forget that we lost this one, eh?"

On this occasion, the two men looked even more different than usual. Michael had chosen to wear his usual attire, sunglasses and black suit, though he had been forced to find a replacement for the jacket that had been slashed open by the traitor's surprise attack the previous night. Gabe, however, had opted to dress casually, battered jeans and a patched jacket and, inevitably, sunglasses just like his partner's. They were taking care of loose ends around town, and visits from men in black suits and sunglasses tended to make people entirely too nervous, Gabe had reasoned. Michael had always considered that to be the point.

"We didn't 'lose' this battle," Michael insisted harshly as the two men paused to cross the street, nodding towards where they had left their car. "We did precisely as the Hell-King asked of us. If Pestilence had gotten involved with the battle against Thanatos…"

"Yeah, yeah, you're right," Gabe conceded, but his frown made his doubt obvious. After a long pause, the two men neared their car and opened the doors, Michael sliding into the drivers' seat as Gabe glanced into the back to make sure that their cargo, magically hidden from mundane eyes and more stringent divination alike, still lay across the back seat. His eyes lingered on the death's head of Charon, and his grimace grew. "Still, if we had managed to capture Thanatos…"

"Then we still wouldn't have the phylactery. Trust the Hell-King. He had planned for this, I am almost certain." Michael stared resolutely beyond the windshield, pulling the car out onto the road and beginning their journey to their next destination.

'Almost?' Gabe looked at his partner for a long moment. "Well, at the least, Tsukune and the girls made it out alright. After all, it was bad enough, getting them involved in all this." He turned to the side, watching the scenery whish by with a growing smile. "Pounding Thanatos… I never woulda thought they would have it in them."

Now it was Michael's turn to pause, spending several seconds trying to decipher the best way to put his feelings into words. Grunting softly, he nodded, almost to himself. "I'm not surprised." Feeling Gabe's eyes on him, he hesitantly continued, "Something about that boy felt… familiar. I believe there was a reason the Hell-King has chosen him, beyond his ties to those girls. Even his face reminds me of…" Now the guardian fell silent, and it was clear nothing could force him onward.

Sighing, Gabe sank back into his seat and shook his head. "You know that means that he might get pulled back into this later, right?" Michael stiffened at those words, confirming that he had already given that some consideration. His suspicions answered, Gabe chuckled and turned once more towards the window. He could see, in the distance, the rise of the mountains beyond the city, and could almost pick out the one where the Resting Place sat. He smiled in that direction, feeling an odd empathy with Tsukune. "He gets to enjoy today, at least. In a way, that's all we can ever ask for." A random thought burst across his mind, and he blinked as he glanced over at his partner. "Hey, what do you say we stop for some ice cream?"

And the car drove on, carrying the guardians as they moved to do their master's bidding.

* * *

If this kept up, Tsukune knew he was going to die.

Moka rubbed her head gently against his chest, making a soft sound as she cuddled against him. Absent-mindedly, he stroked her hair, faintly dizzy and feeling his heart pound in his chest. The former came from Moka's brief post-breakfast snack, as well as from Kurumu's earlier visit. His thundering pulse, however, had resulted from the other part of Moka's visit: their kissing, shy and hesitant at first, giving way to a celebration of their mutual happiness. A faint blush stole onto Tsukune's cheeks as he remembered the look on her face as they had begun in earnest; that was another expression he had grown decidedly fond of.

Foggily, Tsukune wondered why his lips hadn't gotten tired yet. This was not to say that he wasn't enjoying himself; that was far, far from the truth. Still, today had been… busy. He had only woken up a few hours earlier, and even though his lips were not yet exhausted the rest of him certainly was. He doubted he would be able to keep this up for much longer.

This, of course, was a special occasion, and that was the reason the girls were being so… passionate, today. After everything they had been through, and after the conclusion they had finally reached the previous night, it only made sense that they would want to celebrate. Once things returned to normal, none of them would feel quite so desperate for each other's attention, and things would quiet down a little. He wouldn't have to maintain this pace for long.

Right?

Tsukune felt Moka clutch tightly to him, and followed the direction of her gaze to the clock on the wall. Only a few minutes remained of the time Kurumu had guaranteed her, he surmised, and so he returned her embrace with extra enthusiasm. "We'll have more time, later," he promised, and he watched the dismay on her face give way to a brilliant smile. Moka drew closer to him, kissing him one final time, before beginning to push herself up off the bed. She paused, though, and a glimmer of doubt darted across her face.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this, Tsukune?" she asked, worry in her voice.

"Me? I would think that you all would be more likely to have a problem with it," he quipped, but utterly failed to hide the fatigue in his voice. Despite that, he smiled to reassure her, shaking his head. "I'm happy, don't doubt that for a second."

Moka nodded in response, smiling back as she reached down to squeeze his hand. "I'm glad to hear you say that. So am I." They stared at each other for a long moment, feeling the magnetic attraction of their eyes draw them closer together once again. Perhaps one more kiss-

"Ahem."

Irrationally scooting away from each other and turning their heads, old reflexes kicking in once more, Moka and Tsukune pretended that they had not been caught red-handed. Quickly realizing the changed nature of their situation, Moka turned a heated glance towards the icy eyes peering around the edge of the door. "Mizore, how long have you been watching us?" Moka demanded indignantly.

The yuki-onna slid partway into the room, shrugging her shoulders, challenge gleaming in her eyes. "Long enough," she stated mysteriously, drawing a crimson blush from Tsukune. "Kurumu sent me to get you to help us with our homework. We have a couple of days to catch up on, you know."

"The days when you were taken by Thanatos? Surely they-" Tsukune began, shocked.

"It's math, for Mrs. Ririko." Mizore answered.

"Oh." The face of the lamia flashed before them, answering Tsukune's interrupted question perfectly.

"Coming," Moka assured Mizore, and the snow maiden scooted back into the hall, leaving the door dangerously cracked. Moka started after her, but soon paused, glancing back to Tsukune. "Oh… my other side wants to know if you will give her some time later, too."

Hiding his exhaustion with a warm smile, Tsukune nodded. "Sure." Moka smiled back at him gratefully before turning towards the hall.

"We'll be downstairs," she said as she passed through the door, grasping the handle as she went.

"I'll be down in a minute," Tsukune declared, stretching one final time before beginning to rise from the bed himself. As the door closed behind Moka, he paused, still wondering at how much his situation had changed. Who would have ever dreamed-

The rumbling of his stomach interrupted that thought, and he glanced down at it in surprise. There should be no way that he could be hungry; after all, he had eaten too much at breakfast. The girls had seen to that, placing a heaping plate in front of him as significant glances raced among them. Obviously, they thought he would need the energy. They had been more right than he had expected… perhaps a snack was in order.

With that in mind, Tsukune descended the stairs towards the kitchen, wondering what he would be able to find there. They would need to make a run to the convenience store soon, since he had been the last to go, and had only bought for himself at the time. Later, he could call for a cab, and-

The knocking at the door drew him up short just as he passed it, and with trepidation in his eyes he stared in its direction. Memories raced through his head as he looked at its wooden face; had anything good come of opening that door recently? Maybe he should just ignore it. A second knock made that determination waver, and swallowing loudly he stepped forward to open it, crossing his fingers that his luck had improved enough.

"Good afternoon, Tsukune!" Roy Cooper's voice boomed through the Resting Place, making the three girls in the common room freeze in place. When the same greeting was echoed a moment later by Mrs. Cooper, panic began to spread across their faces, Mizore's in particular. 'Oh, no,' they thought as one, looking towards the foyer.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Cooper, Mrs. Cooper," Tsukune managed, struggling to recover. "It's, good to see that you're back from your…"

"Vacation," Mr. Cooper provided, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Our, um, mutual friends stopped by earlier to pay off the rent on the apartment we had rented, and told us that we could come back home whenever we wanted. Since we were in town, we figured that we pick up some groceries for you on the way." The older man shrugged, scratching the bald spot among his ring of red hair. "A sort of apology for our misunderstanding earlier, you know."

"I hope you don't mind, dear," Mrs. Cooper interjected, beaming at Tsukune. Something in her expression, an energetic compassion and almost motherly fondness, made Tsukune vaguely uncomfortable. "I'll go ahead and take this into the kitchen for you, if you'll help Roy carry the rest in." She patted Tsukune on the back as she passed him, humming brightly under her breath.

Profoundly off guard, Tsukune glanced towards Mr. Cooper, who subtly motioned outside with a jerk of his head. As Tsukune followed him towards the waiting car, the older man began to explain his wife's unusual behavior. "The past few days, we've talked a lot about the stories you told her back up at the pond. It seems that your situation was completely different than what we had expected." Roy chuckled deeply, reaching into the car to retrieve some of the bags and pass them to Tsukune. "Sorry about that."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Tsukune replied, confusion still in his voice.

"So Wendy, she got to thinking about it. Apparently, she has decided that _you_'_re_ the victim in all this, and, well…"

"I see." Tsukune nodded to himself, not quite certain how to react to this news. "That's good, isn't it?"

Roy straightened, clutching several bags, and offered the teen a perfectly-blank stare. "I wonder."

Moments later, they walked back into the Resting Place in time to witness the trio of girls walking very hastily back towards the common room from the kitchen with drawn faces. They were gone before he got the chance to ask them what was wrong, but their expressions left him fearing the worst. Nervously curious, Tsukune moved in the opposite direction, raising the bags of groceries to deposit them on the counter.

He froze as he saw Mrs. Cooper turn a terrifyingly-intense gaze in his direction. The second she realized it was him, however, her face immediately shifted back into its previous warm expression. "Why, thank you, dear. So kind!"

"It's not a problem; thank you for helping us with the groceries, Mrs. Cooper," he responded, forcing down the terror rising in his throat. 'Scary!' he wailed internally, but carefully masked that emotion. A moment later, Mr. Cooper passed him, placing his own burden on the counter before moving to help his wife unload the supplies.

"We'll take care of this. You go and rest!" Mrs. Cooper insisted benevolently. Tsukune nodded, moving out of the room before she could reconsider the wisdom of sending him to join his friends. At least she wasn't glaring at him anymore, but… was this really better?

As he stepped into the common room, he discovered that all of his friends, save one, had chosen to pack up their books to flee to the safety of their rooms. Kurumu stood off to the side, speaking into a cell phone. Apparently she had been the one to delay Mr. Cooper for that extra moment, needing to make a call but unwilling to risk facing Mrs. Cooper's wrath by using the phone in the kitchen.

"I can't explain exactly how right now, but we've fixed everything… yes, actually, how did you know-," Kurumu blinked as she listened to the response, and Tsukune could faintly hear the sound of Ageha's laughter coming from the phone's speakers. "Yes, I'm happy with this, mom." Kurumu glanced over at Tsukune, offering him a genuine smile. "Couldn't be happier." Tsukune returned her grin, then motioned towards his room, offering to leave her to her conversation. She waved for him to wait, however, as surprise wiped the smile from her face.

"Wait, why do you want to- No, no, mom, there's no reason you should need to tell him anything, everything is… Mom, really, do you have to-?" Visibly swallowing, Kurumu looked to Tsukune, and he could see the anxiety and fear she was feeling. "I guess so… one second." Moving the phone away from her face, she gave Tsukune a despairing grimace. "She wants to talk to you," she explained bleakly, holding the phone at arm's length in his direction.

There was no escape. Forcing down his desire to sprint for the stairs, Tsukune stepped forward to accept the phone, cautiously raising it to his ear. "H-hello?"

"Congratulations!" Jerking the phone away from his face a moment too late to spare his eardrums, Tsukune winced at the elder succubus's enthusiastic volume. "I knew you all would find a compromise eventually! You should have listened to my advice sooner; you would have already had three days to celebrate, hmm?" Ageha's lustful tone brought blood rushing to his cheeks. "Still, it's about time. Only one problem remains-"

"Ah, one second," Tsukune interrupted, noticing Mrs. Cooper waving at him from the foyer. The red-haired woman motioned silently towards his room up the stairs, and then towards the nearly-empty garbage bag she held, obviously offering to clean up his bedroom for him. Covering the phone, Tsukune mouthed "Sure, thanks," to her, grateful that she would be busy somewhere very far from this uncomfortable discussion of his new relationship with the girls. Mrs. Cooper beamed another smile at him, glancing to Kurumu with a dark glint in her eyes before turning back towards the stairs. Beside Tsukune, Kurumu shivered at the menace she had felt from the older woman, wondering what they had done to draw her ire.

"Sorry, back," Tsukune mumbled into the phone, not really looking forward to Ageha's next words.

"As I was saying, there is still one problem left for you to handle." She paused dramatically, sinister humor in her voice. "You, Tsukune Aono, still have to make a choice."

"Choice?" The word came out strangled, mauled by his tightening throat. "Why do I have to-"

"You see, there still remains the fact that I, and Mrs. Shirayuki as well, I suppose," Ageha's begrudging admission of the other mother felt only moderately exaggerated, "still have certain… concerns, that we need reassured of. As you may well know, our races have been suffering from declining birth rates in recent years. Part of our push for you to get with our daughters has been because of that."

"I know," Tsukune assured her, scratching the back of head in slight embarrassment. "I mean, we're still pretty young, but I'm sure that eventually-"

"No time like the present, I say!" Chuckling as Tsukune spluttered into the receiver, the elder succubus waited just a second before sighing deeply. "You are still left with that problem I mentioned, however."

"What's that?" he asked, not bothering to hide to his apprehension.

"Well, in the long run, it isn't really important, but… to those girls, I'm sure something like this could become a point of contention. Especially for someone as prudish- I mean, as reserved, as Moka." Ageha let his mind began to race before giving him the answer he dreaded. "So, Tsukune Aono, your choice: Which of those girls will you be taking to your bed first?"

"I, we- that's not going to be an issue right now!" Tsukune protested loudly. Even as he shouted it, he remembered his visit from Mizore that morning, and the last thing she had been saying before they had been interrupted. No, he was wrong; it _was_ going to be an issue soon, wasn't it?

As if she could hear his dooming realization, Ageha made a mirthful, noncommittal sound in response. "Just something for you to think about, my future son-in-law. It's been a pleasure talking to you." Without responding, Tsukune held the phone back out towards Kurumu, not noticing the pity in her eyes as she took it from him.

"Mom, what did you say to him?" Kurumu demanded, and once more Tsukune could hear Ageha Kurono's laughter. Turning, he began to trudge towards the stairway, heavy thoughts bombarding his mind. Could he convince them to wait? Did they need to have a group talk about this sort of thing? Oh, how awkward _that_ would be. Maybe they needed new rules… no, those had a nasty way of getting broken in creative ways.

It was never going to get easier, was it? They would kill him yet, somehow.

"Ah, Tsukune, could I bother you for a moment?"

Tsukune snapped out of his mental fog, blinking as he regarded Mr. Cooper. The older man stood beside the stairs, clutching an envelope before him uncomfortably. "This letter," Roy started, lifting it up, "is supposed to go to the Headmaster. It's from our, um, mutual friends with the sunglasses?" Tsukune nodded to that, stepping closer to take the letter as Mr. Cooper held it out for him. "They asked me to have you send it through the Hellmaw. I don't quite know why it had to be you; that's all that they told me. Would you mind?"

"Of course," Tsukune answered, grateful for anything that could distract him from what Kurumu's mom had told him. He nodded to Mr. Cooper and walked towards the kitchen, moving towards the door that would take him out of the house and close to the shed.

As he walked, he glanced down at the envelope. He almost wished that he could add to whatever the Headmaster's guardians had written there; he certainly had quite a bit that he would like to tell the robed man that had sent him here. Tsukune thought of Thanatos, and of Mori Retsu, and of the strange books that he had been told to read. He suspected the Headmaster was, in some way, behind all of this, and he wanted nothing more than to get some real answers from the cryptic head of Yokai Academy.

Maybe someday that would happen, Tsukune mused bitterly, but he sincerely doubted it would be anytime soon.

Tsukune stepped into the shed, closing the door behind him as he glanced towards the ceiling above him. Just last night, they had faced Thanatos there; today, he was here to deliver a letter, and would come back later to turn in homework. It was an odd feeling, a twisted blending of the mundane and the extraordinary, just like so much of his life since he had come to attend Yokai Academy. In some ways, he was getting used to that, whether he liked it or not.

Entering the next chamber, Tsukune grimaced as he stared at the demonic visage of the Hellmaw. That, at least, was something he would never get used to. The flames roaring in its mouth beckoned, and he inched closer, holding the envelope before him and praying that he could send it flying through on the first try. His prayers were answered, the letter disappearing into a hungry plume of fire, and Tsukune paused only to wipe the sweat from his brow in a gesture of relief before turning back towards the exit.

He had only managed to open the door when a clattering drew his attention back towards the menacing portal. Glancing behind him, Tsukune was surprised to discover that something had been sent back through the Hellmaw, and it lay just at the tip of the stone tongue protruding from the statue's maw. Mustering the courage to approach the portal once more, Tsukune stooped to pick up the item before quickly withdrawing. The object in question was a cell phone, he realized, but small dents covered part of its surface. It looked almost as if something had… bitten it. The sweat beading on Tsukune's brow now had little to do with the sweltering temperature in the chamber, and he remembered what Mr. Cooper had said long ago about the Hellmaw: "_It seems that anything living that gets sent through the portal tends to arrive looking somewhat_… _chewed on_." Apparently, though the cell phone hardly looked alive, something inside the Hellmaw had decided to test it anyways.

Before Tsukune could begin to wonder why a cell phone had been sent through the gateway in the first place, the phone began to ring, shocking him enough to almost cause him to drop it. Hastily flipping it open, Tsukune raised it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ah, Tsukune." The voice on the other end was deep and slow, and the teen instantly recognized it as belonging to Yokai Academy's Headmaster. "It is good to hear from you."

"Surprised I'm still alive?" Tsukune asked harshly, finding it considerably easier to respond openly now that he did not have to face the man's unnatural eyes.

"Not in the least." The dark chuckling coming from the phone twisted Tsukune's lips into a scowl. "I may have high expectations of you, but you have yet to disappoint me."

"Well, in that case, why don't you reward us by leaving us out of your schemes for a while? We all almost died, or worse, this time!"

"If only I could." The note of genuine regret in those words made Tsukune blink. "I am afraid that you have no choice in this matter. Trouble will come to you, whether I interfere or not. If you are not prepared, Tsukune Aono, you… and all of your friends… will die."

"We didn't ask for this!" Tsukune shouted into the phone.

"No one asks for trouble like this. It finds you, instead." Silence poured from the speakers as Tsukune hung his head in frustrated agony. "Even now, our enemies are beginning to move. Even though Mori Retsu and Thanatos are defeated, the ones behind their actions will seek to redeem themselves. Soon it will be time for you to come back to school and face them head on. However…" Once more the Headmaster laughed quietly. "Perhaps, for now, you have enough on your hands." Something in his tone made Tsukune wonder exactly how much the man knew. "For that reason, I have decided to extend your stay at the Resting Place for several more days. Enjoy this vacation, free from outside interruptions, as much as you can. Savor the moment, Tsukune, for it is all we ever have."

A 'click' told Tsukune that the Headmaster had hung up, and he stared down at the phone for just a moment before flinging it disdainfully back through the Hellmaw. He couldn't quite overcome his irritation at what the other man had said. Even after all this, he still expected more from them? When would they ever get to live in peace, or at least not have to fight for their lives so often? Growling under his breath, Tsukune departed the shed, closing the door tightly behind him.

Still… there was some truth in what the Headmaster had said at the end, Tsukune mused, pausing as he turned to look at the Resting Place. The house seemed to shine in the afternoon sunlight, and he had to shade his eyes as he looked up towards the second floor. Maybe tomorrow would bring more battles, more chaos, but for now… they had today, together. They could enjoy their happiness, and fight to defend it when it was in danger, all in the hopes that their tomorrows would be a lot like today.

It might not be much, Tsukune mused as he stepped towards the Resting Place with a growing smile, but it was enough for him.

* * *

"Oh? What is this?"

Mrs. Cooper paused, gazing down at the crumpled slip of paper that had managed to slide halfway under the desk in Tsukune's bedroom. Placing the garbage bag on the floor beside her, she stooped to retrieve it, raising it towards the light. Insistent curiosity, or perhaps lingering suspicion, demanded that she open it, and so she allowed herself to uncrinkle the paper, glancing towards the door as she did so.

To her disappointment, the paper held no sinful secrets: only strange scribbling in a language she could not understand, and an odd adhesive quality to its back side. Shrugging indifferently, she returned the paper to its balled shape before dropping it into the garbage bag. If it was wadded up like that, it couldn't be anything important, she reasoned.

Mrs. Cooper smiled as she went about her cleaning, blissfully ignorant of the grave importance of her actions. She had no way of knowing that she had just condemned Tsukune to a dozen arguments, and an equal number of close calls. She would be shocked to discover that she had inadvertently handed the three girls endless chances at having Tsukune to themselves, private time that never went to waste. Knowing what would come next would have left Mrs. Cooper in a blind rage, and she would have definitely taken it out on Moka, Mizore, and Kurumu.

Fortunately, she did not, would never, know.

Humming under her breath, Mrs. Cooper glanced over the room one final time, nodding to herself in satisfaction at how clean it looked. Tsukune's bed was made, his books stacked on the desk. It had hardly been messy in the first place, save that the blanket had somehow ended up on the floor. "Such a good, nice boy," she commented proudly, then turned to open the door, flipping off the light off behind her.

And all was quiet, if only for the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And so ends the final chapter of Into Dreams. Check back soon for the epilogue; while it will be very short, it is something that I am greatly anticipating. I do, after all, so enjoy my teasers and cliffhangers…

As some of you may have noticed, I am quite fond of patterns and traditions. That's why it was like pulling teeth, convincing myself to use _In Somnis Veritas_ for the title of this chapter instead of the epilogue (_Memento Mori_ was the title of the previous epilogue, and this Latin-based convention something I intend to carry on through the next four stories). However, I have decided to uphold the habit of saving the final Author's Note to explain my naming traditions, and so I shall use this one for my closing thoughts.

I cannot speak for how much you may have enjoyed reading this, though I do hope you may do so instead. I can, however, discuss how much I have enjoyed writing Into Dreams. This story has consumed me for over a year now; I released the initial chapter on Halloween of 2009, and finish it now just in time to celebrate the anniversary of the day I first began writing fanfiction a dozen years ago. There have been many hang-ups and delays, including my entry into two jobs and loss of one of them (and consequent unemployment), and all the chaos of learning to be a teacher. Still, this story has been my refuge, your kind reviews my dose of encouragement and self-satisfaction, and my desire to see this finished my constant ambition. And so it ends. It's almost bittersweet, really.

Or, would be, if I didn't have another story coming immediately after this one. Heh.

To that end, yet another tradition, a preview of the (rough) blurb for the next story:

**Rosario + Vampire: For Better or Worse**

_Another Lesson: Conflict – When a war about humans threatens to break out at your school, the best thing to do is: A. Give peace a chance. B. Hunt down those responsible for starting the trouble. C. Go down fighting._

I hope this serves to pique your interest about my upcoming work. For now, though, it is time to conclude this one, and allow me to do so by offering my thanks to all of you. In my opinion, Into Dreams has been pretty successful, beyond my own joy in writing it: I've started getting a few hundred visitors every release day, and quite a few of you have honored me by favoriting this tale. I've even gotten a fanfic recommendation on TVTropes; that made me giddy for a day, let me tell you! (My thanks to pr0pms for that.) Therefore, allow me to voice my deepest gratitude to all of you, my readers, and to some of my most vocal reviewers in particular (working my way forward from the early chapters): GrrDraxin, NefCanuck, Lord Slayer, paul16, Paosheep, Kaozbleeds, Wispr, josh148513, Shadowsoffate, Appreciative Fan, Ghfghf7, Savaris, Artful Lounger, Grinja, a fan of many works, KonIsMyName, Grandliucharde, The Layman, EternalConflict, Nghtwng77, LordAderickBrogan, Anzer'ke, and Rialga. If I have somehow missed someone, I humbly beg your forgiveness, I'm quite tired. ^_^;

And so, I leave you for now. I should, if all goes well, return at the beginning of January 14th with the epilogue. Until then, let me hear your voices: have I left you contented, irked, eager, disappointed, wanting more? What would you like to see in the tales yet to come? Are you pleased with Into Dreams?

I eagerly await your answers, and your opinions of this final chapter. To give myself the strength I need to bring this to its final conclusion, however, perhaps I should turn to that which this story has so often taken from me: sleep. Time for a different sort of dreams…

~Wynn Pendragon


	39. End of Dreams

**Epilogue**

_**End of Dreams**_

"It's about time you showed up."

Not bothering to respond, the man walked through the forest towards his destination, the slightest of smirks raising one side of his lips. His dull black eyes wandered across the landscape before coming to rest on the man who had spoken, his hand coming up to smooth back his hair as the wind tugged at the edges of his long jacket. The woman in white trailing behind him dutifully stopped a few paces behind him as he ended his confident stroll through the twisted trees. "You still have it, yes?"

The young man who had first spoken rolled his mismatched eyes in disgust as he lowered the book he had been reading. "Geez, this has been so boooring. Couldn't you have chosen someone else to babysit this thing?" Hopping off his perch on the stone overhang, he held aloft the black satin bag, the runes scrawled across its surface glowing vivid blue to the time of a heartbeat. "I haven't lost it… yet."

"Good." Miyabi Fujisaki smiled tightly, staring at his colleague in tranquil patience. "It seems these days that failure is infectious. I am glad to see that it hasn't come to you, yet."

"Better watch yourself before me," Kiriya Yoshii responded, wearing a wry grin. "I take it that your plans with Thanatos didn't end up perfect." The emphasis he placed on the final word made his insult clear.

Miyabi's face did not change, but the dusk-skinned woman behind him took a step forward, responding to the faintest of cues. Kiriya's polychromatic eyes flicked to Kahlua, as if daring her to reach for her limiting seal. The past few days of endless boredom had left him testy, and he would appreciate the exercise, ally or no.

"Hand over the phylactery, and we can all be on our way," Miyabi promised, shaking his head. "It's time we were done with this mess. As soon as we're outside the school's barrier, I'll see about destroying this garbage before that wraith recovers-"

"Sorry, pal. Afraid I can't let you do that." The smug voice drew the attention of all three of the Fairy Tail operatives as the wind carried to them the scent of cigarette smoke.

The tall man walking towards them wore a black suit and sunglass, and his black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His face looked roughly-hewn, with a squared chin and lips curled in a sharp angle, a cigarette pressed to one side. Despite the easy confidence in his gait, something about him radiated menace, enough so that it took those watching him approach a moment to notice the shadow trailing behind him.

As his eyes fell on the ivory mask the shadow wore, Miyabi flung an arm out in front of Kiriya. "Get the bag out of here," he ordered sharply, not sparing a glance in Kiriya's direction. "Kahlua and I will-"

"You take it," Kiriya interrupted, stepping forward and passing the sack to the Fairy Tale supervisor. As Kiriya moved beyond the other man, his right arm began to shift, extending as it took on a bone-like texture. A moment later, the limb had been replaced with an organic-looking scythe, which the young man held at the ready as he stared at the intruders with eager eyes. "I've been waiting for something like this."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," the man in the sunglasses drawled, shaking his head in quiet disappointment. "Please, let's be civil, eh?" Sneering, he reached into the breast of his jacket, drawing forth a long, sleek envelope that bore an elaborate seal. One glance at that marking made Miyabi's eyebrow twitch, which would have served as a gasp for other people. "I believe this letter will explain my intentions… and authority… perfectly."

Miyabi stared into the opaque lenses of the man's sunglasses for a long moment before turning to extend the bag towards Kahlua. She took it and stepped further back, her stance speaking of her readiness to flee at a moment's warning. That done, Miyabi moved toward the man, reaching out to take the envelope. Breaking the wax seal with an irritated frown, he pulled free the letter and unfolded it, scanning over the words rapidly. As he reached the end, coming across an array of signatures, his eyes visibly widened. He knew many of them as some of Fairy Tale's highest-ranking commanders, and the fact that he didn't recognize some of them caused him even more concern. His gaze lingered on one name before flicking back to Kahlua. "I see," Miyabi said quietly, his composure immaculate despite the irritation seething under his skin. "So you are in charge of our operations involving Thanatos and Morpheus, then?"

"You could say that," the other man smirked. "Actually, I gave them the idea to begin with." He shrugged casually. "I probably should have been keeping a closer eye on how you were running things; you called this guy in a little sooner than I had wanted, but everything worked out in the end."

"Oh?" Miyabi looked at Thanatos, noted that the wraith's shadows were weakly translucent. "You intended for him to lose?"

The other man glanced back to the wraith before nodding. "Something like that. He and I have worked out a new… compromise." He ashed his cigarette in Kahlua's direction. "One that involves the bag she is holding."

Miyabi hesitated at this, glancing between the man and the letter he held several times. Despite his misgivings, he had been overruled, he well knew. "Very well, then. Kahlua."

The white-clad vampire stepped forward, bowing her head as she extended the satin pouch towards the newcomer. He took it with a smile and a nod, glancing at the runes glowing on its surface before reaching for its drawstring. "Time to say hello," he murmured, widening the bag's mouth enough to pull free the hourglass it held. He shifted it slightly, watching the black grains of sand inside slide at his command.

It was almost immediately thereafter that a thin, piercing whistle began to erupt from the artifact, and an ebon stream burst free from the small crack at the hourglass's side. It shot across the forest floor, collecting in two swelling pools a few feet away. In a matter of seconds, the sand began to take on a vague humanoid form, and still an impossibly-great amount of sand poured from the hourglass. It was only as the final features became clear that the stream died out, merging with the grey-skinned man born from the black grains.

"Fairy Tale," Mori Retsu snarled viciously, drawing back his arm as he prepared to summon his ebon scythe. "You traitorous bastards. We had a deal, and-" His eyes passed over Miyabi and Kiriya, hesitating at the suit-clad stranger stooping to place the emptied hourglass on the ground, before widening sharply as they came to a final rest upon the deep shadow lurking beyond. "…no," Mori uttered in a raw whisper, fear washing away the rage on his face.

"A deal?" The newcomer laughed deeply, flicking his cigarette into the underbrush. "Morpheus, the soul of Death, the heart of his emotions," he motioned with his now-empty hand towards the waiting wraith, "meet Thanatos, your long-lost brother: the body of Death." Smiling as Mori gaped in horror, he paused before continuing. "You're right; we did have a deal. However, after I learned that Death's memories were shattered between you, well…" The cold menace in his gaze still could not draw Mori's attention away from the monstrous form. "You ceased to be of any us to me." With a mockingly-apologetic shrug, he stepped to the side, leaving the hourglass between the wraith and its wayward soul. "I'll let you two catch up on old times."

As the man walked towards the other members of Fairy Tale, the youngest of the group stepped closer to him, a curious light in his polychromatic eyes. "You're a pretty interesting guy," Kiriya Yoshii noted with an intrigued grin, letting his arm shift back into its more human form. "What's your name?"

"My friends call me Sam," he responded, golden eyes staring over the edge of his sunglasses with dark humor, "but you can call me Sammael."

A short distance away, the wraith drifted inevitably closer to Mori Retsu, nearing the phylactery Sam had discarded. As he drew near, Mori's face twitched, his overwhelmed mind screaming at him to flee. It was far, far too late for that, he knew, especially as Thanatos lowered a skeletal hand to the ground to claim the hourglass he was bound to. As the wraith straightened, desperation freed his voice, and he shouted at his 'brother.' "Don't do this," he begged hoarsely. "Thousands of years, Thanatos. We have existed for millennia as two separate beings. I am me, and you are you! Don't tell me…" he trailed off, gut-wrenching terror clawing at him. "Have you gained _nothing_? Are you just an empty shell, even after all this time?" He shrieked the words, still paralyzed as the wraith stared into the hollowed hourglass. "You'll destroy us both!"

Thanatos turned its black stare from the artifact towards Mori Retsu. "_Come_." He extended the hourglass towards the grey-skinned man, mentally willing him to return to his prison.

"No! No!" Mori cried, turning to flee. His black wings burst free from his back and flapped frantically, but it was too late. Even as they pumped, the ebon feathers dissolved into sand, his whole body losing form and being drawn back into the phylactery. He looked to the sky as he tried to escape his destiny, pleading with the merciless heavens for freedom. "I…!"

With a sound like an in-drawn breath, the last grains of Mori Retsu were sucked back into the hourglass, and Thanatos rested one bony finger over the crack to seal him inside. Entirely ignoring his four spectators, the wraith stared at the hourglass for a long moment. His other hand descended to cradle the upper lid of the hourglass, and, pale fingers tightening, gave it a brutal twist. With an inappropriately loud 'pop!', Thanatos pulled the top base free of the glass, dropping it to the ground and peering down at the black sand faintly stirring inside. "_Finally_," the wraith intoned, his voice empty of relief or any other emotion, "_I shall be complete_." And with that, he reached up to pull away his ivory mask before raising the hourglass above the empty hole it revealed. With painful slowness, he titled the hourglass back until finally the sand began to stream free of its home and down into his robes, pouring like a goblet into his gaping emptiness.

The sand, reticent at first, soon began to cascade down into the wraith's core, the sound beginning to rise to the cacophony of a waterfall. Around the shuddering shadow, the four members of Fairy Tale watched in awe, shocked by the eruption of monstrous power coming from the ritual. As the final grains were pulled free, Thanatos quaked, dropping the phylactery from fingers that withdrew into his billowing sleeves. Abruptly the wraith doubled over, his hood falling forward as he clutched his core as if in fatal agony. The shaking continued to wrack his form as Thanatos seemed to sink in on himself, until suddenly- it stopped, and all was silent.

The perfect stillness gripped the forest, not even the birds in the distance daring to make a sound. Even Miyabi stared in open surprise at the happenings, uncertain what they had just unleashed. Or, perhaps, whatever the wraith was doing had been a failure, and he had been destroyed instead of merging. Beside Miyabi, Kiriya started to step forward, but Sam reached out to clutch his shoulder. "I wouldn't," he mumbled softly, an odd solemnity on his face.

Slowly, the robed figure straightened, the voluminous sleeves rising to the hood's edges. Pale, tapered fingers emerged from the black cloth, gripping the cowl and pulling back. As the hood tumbled free, it revealed the face beneath: decidedly familiar, yet inarguably different; too refined, too sculpted, almost inhumanly perfect. It wore a tranquil smile, as if its owner was aware of a joke no one else could get, while the jet-black eyes were wide with inscrutable satisfaction.

Kiriya Yoshii was the first to find his voice, blinking rapidly as he stared at the reminiscent features. "…Aono?" he managed, drawing a pleased chuckle from Sam.

"Gentlemen, lady," Sammael began, bowing deeply as he offered a gesture of introduction. "Allow me to present Lord Death, the first and greatest lich." He smiled grimly as he watched the figure standing a short distance away. "Show your respect." The words were a command, allowing no objection.

Beside Miyabi, Kahlua immediately complied, gripping the sides of her dress and lowering herself in a curtsy. Kiriya frowned, but followed suit as well, able to detect the gap in power between himself and the reborn lich. The final member of Fairy Tale remained obstinately straight for a moment more, looking from Sam to Death with concealed defiance. In response, Death only turned slightly towards him, those endless eyes languidly moving to his face. Unconsciously grunting, Miyabi lurched forward in a bow, his eyes widening as he realized what he was doing moments after he had done it, yet still unable to straighten.

The cloaked figure allowed them to genuflect for a minute before his smile widened. "It seems I have been gone a while," the smooth voice commented, his face turning to the side as he stared through the forest. There, in that direction, was the school. The Hell-King was there, and his guardians, and soon enough… Tsukune Aono. That was where he would go.

"Death," uttered Sam, rising from his bow. "I assume you carry with you the memories of both Thanatos and Morpheus?"

"As well as the memories you seek," Death confirmed, eyeing the traitorous guardian with mild interest. "I recall what you desire, and I am willing to offer it to you… on one condition, of course."

"That I help you complete the ritual that you failed, so long ago?" Sam grinned in feral humor. "I've already started it. _They_ will arrive within a few days."

"Then we have little time to spare." Death turned away from the members of Fairy Tale, turning to walk towards the school. His smile grew as he thought of what was yet to come. The world had grown lazy, self-assured, in his absence, and all would suffer for their blithe imprudence.

The fun had only just begun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **On building a name, part 2:

As you may recall, I spent the last author's note of Out of Nightmares discussing how I came up with the name for my sole OC, Mori Retsu. Oh, how much has changed since then! In this tale, I have quite a few more characters of my own creation, yet none of them required a naming process quite as complex. Still, I thought it wise to discuss how I had dubbed my various entries into the Rosario + Vampire world, and so what follows is a very brief listing of the origins of their names.

Thanatos: The most straightforward of the names in this tale, Thanatos is a direct reference to the Greek god of death (Not to be confused with Hades, god of the Underworld). He is directly tied with Morpheus in that cosmology, so it felt especially relevant. His appearance, intentionally reminiscent of the Grim Reaper, is also intended to be another connection. I suppose I must save discussion of their true name for later, since I didn't _quite_ state it openly in this tale…

The ill-fated minions of Fairy Tale: Entering my story (and exiting) in Chapter 3, Isaac Leon and Tyson Minota tragically did not get to enjoy much attention overall. However, I offer them one final spotlight in revealing the purpose behind their names. Izzie Leon is a rather simplistic pun referring to his monster species: L. Izzie, or lizardman. Tyson is also pretty transparent, as I was struggling to think of monsters that would fit well in the chapter's setting of the American West. Thus, a combination of 'Bison' and 'Minotaur.' I actually really enjoyed his character design and background; such a shame I won't get to use him any more. ^_^;

Roy and Wendy Cooper: As Grandliucharde was the first to guess, this name is a combination of 'kappa,' in reference to the type of monster they are, and 'Koopa,' the famous antagonists of a certain Italian plumber. Their first names continue this trend, tipping a hat to two of the Koopa Kids from SMB3. The intentional similarities end there, however.  
Fairy Tale's phylactery-nabbing shade: Sadako Yurei's name was pretty easy. The last part of her name is a general name for Japanese spirits, which felt perfectly applicable. The first name, however, is a shout-out to The Ring, or at least the original film and the novel it was based off of; it seemed fitting, as she isn't a particularly _nice_ ghost. Once again, similarities end there, especially since I'm too much a coward to actually _watch_ that movie. I'll probably be using her again later, considering Fairy Tale's continued involvement with my plot.

The Guardians: Woof, the easiest and the hardest. Their names are, of course, an example of theme naming: each of them come from the names of angels, either fallen or not. However, my (admittedly-cursory) research went a tad further than that, as I sought to choose a name fitting for each character. So, here are the basic 'translations' for each of my black-suited protectors: Michael – 'Who is like God?'; Gabriel - 'Man of God;' Sammael – 'The Severity (or Venom) of God;' Uriel - 'the Light (or Flame) of God;' Raphael – 'God's Healing;' Zachariel – A form of Zerachiel, 'God's Command;' Azrael – 'Help of God.' I openly admit that my source is Wikipedia; accept my sullen embarrassment and hasty changing of the topic as apology. Oh, I could also use this section to talk about the names of their swords… but I won't. Not yet.

I am almost certainly forgetting someone, but this shall suffice for now, I suppose… until the next epilogue, at least.

Oh, and I also need to correct one important omission in my previous author's note. In my attempt to thank all of my reviewers, I forgot to mention one in particular: ClanCrusher, of the forum 'Prepare to be Reviewed.' He was kind enough to do an in-depth review of Out of Nightmares, and has offered to do the same for this tale. Actually, I would personally suggest that forum as a good source for interesting discussion of several Rosario + Vampire fanfics on this site, and the 'Open Mike' forum is a good place to post any of your own fanfic critiques. You can find 'Prepare to be Reviewed' by clicking on the Discussion Forums link in the upper right of the R+V category; it's towards the bottom of the list. Oh, and ClanCrusher, should you read this… No bribes intended, merely gratitude. ^_^

And that is, I suppose, that. Now to cloister myself for a week or two, if I manage to value wisdom over impulse, and to begin plotting out the details of the tale yet to come. Wish me luck, all, and I shall hope to see you there.

I go now to sleep… but only for a little while.

~Wynn Pendragon


End file.
